


Just A Feeling

by PerplexCinema27



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 173,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexCinema27/pseuds/PerplexCinema27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here are the first 3 chapters of the new series! I hope you guys really like this one.<br/>I've been trying to finish more and more of the rest of the chapters, but there is a lot! More than 30?<br/>So I just figured to post 3 chapters at a time. There could be a waiting time in between. Hopefully, not too long since I have the framework of the whole story done.<br/>Please comment! I need feedback to see how this thing is going.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

_I saw him reach out for her hand, and she accepted it almost like it was an automatic response to his touch. Their fingers intertwined, their hands swaying slightly in the space between them. He didn’t look away for a second, his eyes were glued on her, transfixed. While she was speaking to a mutual friend of theirs who seemed to keep her animated with jokes and laughter. And then I felt something in the pit of my stomach. It wasn’t jealousy or sadness. I can’t describe it, for some reason it’s really difficult to explain. I looked away because I couldn’t look at her anymore. Not when she was happy - with someone totally different._

_I ended up outside walking the streets by myself. Stupidly, I left my drink inside but I was already far from the venue that I decided it was best I didn’t go back for my warm Stella. My hands found itself deep in the pockets of my coat. God, when did California ever get this cold at night? I looked up to the sky and saw only a few stars. Then I remembered Paris. How the streets lights illuminated every corner. How you could never feel alone when the streets were filled with so much strangers. God, where would I be right now in Paris at this exact moment? A bar? Running on the field? Home? I just smirked thinking about all the places in Paris I would often find myself in. It didn’t matter if I ended up wherever I ended up in just by chance. I was always somewhere with a purpose, with a reason. It doesn’t feel like that right now. I stood on the corner of the curb facing an intersection. The street ahead had an open liquor shop with the metal bars placed outside the windows. To my left was the long road which would eventually lead all the way back to the campus. And I didn’t know what was to my right. I turned around from where I came from. The venue seemed very far now. I don’t know why I kept looking that direction. I knew I didn’t want to go back. There was nothing for me there._

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Blink 182's greatest hits blasted through Tobin's entertainment speaker systems throughout her and Lindsey's tiny apartment in Paris. It was mid morning around 10AM. Tobin's favorite time of the day. She was up and a morning person. She had just gotten back from her early morning run around the city, at least the region she was quite familiar with. Tobin had lived in the city of love for 2 years going on 3 now. But somehow the city somehow just had gotten bigger to her every day. She still needed Lindsey's old map to guide her around. The map still had writings and drawings from Lindsey when she first moved to the city. But now she assumed herself a local now and handed it to Tobin who clearly needed it.

The French League season had come to a close in the few weeks before. PSG had come to third place in the standings falling short behind Lyon and Marseilles. Tobin and Lindsey couldn't find it in themselves to leave Europe just yet. So they stayed back for a while taking their time to pack up their things. Lindsey obviously would return to Colorado to see her family and friends who all missed the youngster. Tobin would head back to Jersey as well.

The midfielder pranced around to the music in the kitchen making herself an egg sandwich. She heard a vibration on the counter and realizing it was her phone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tobs. It's Matt."

"Hey whattsup."

"Nothing much. Still in San Fran. Decker's got a game at the end of the week so I'm pretty much driving from practice to home."

"Tell Decker I said hi."

"I will. I just wanna check up. When is Lindsey flying outta there?"

"Next week."

"Yeah? How bout you? You bought your ticket to Jersey right?"

Tobin chuckled. "Yeah I did. Relax Matty I'm outta here in the next week or so."

"Ok well. Before I let you go I'm flying over there maybe in the next month. You got a bunch of radio interviews lined up. All local stuff."

"That's fine."

"Ok bud. I'll call you next week to check up again. Be good please."

This earned a devilish chuckle from Tobin. Then the two hung up.

 

\--------------------

 

Jersey was good to Tobin. It was always good to Tobin. She didn't complain about the weather because it was always perfect to her. Neither did she complain about the traffic, or the other little things that people probably mostly complained about. This was and is her home base. 3 weeks had passed since Tobin had left Europe. And she settled back to home in perfect rhythm. This was probably the longest she ever stayed back home without packing her stuff up and leaving to another far off place. Not since she lived back home before leaving to Stanford for college. Being back with her family felt quite structured. But she wasn't complaining about any of it. She sacrificed the people she loved most to play professional soccer earning herself a name in international soccer.

She and Jeff had gotten back from evening fishing when they returned home. Jeff parked on the curb instead of the driveway because Tobin had promised her younger brother to one game of basketball. When they got inside and washed up they saw their mom making dinner in the kitchen. They immediately walked over to see what they would be eating until Tobin heard a very familiar voice. She found her dad and Matt at the kitchen table drinking a beer and conversing.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to come on Saturday." Tobin asked as she hugged her manager.

"I was but something came up. I'd thought you be here but you went fishing."

"Well guess you're staying over."

 

\------------------

 

Dinner was great. The food was delicious as ever. Matt and Tobin couldn't help but over emphasize that home cooked meals was probably the most thing they missed when they were in Paris. After coffee with Tobin's family he led her to the grassy backyard outside. He sat down in one of the patio chairs next to the swimming pool. Tobin taking the other seat.

"Remember how I said something came up? And why I'm here early." He said.

Tobin drinking her iced tea nodding her head in response.

"Well actually it was about you. That thing that came up."

"Yeah what about?"

"Look Tobin I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You've known me a long time to know I'm not like that as a friend or as a manager.”

"Ok."

"You got offered a deal. A very good one that I don't think you can just take this week to think about."

"Another year?" Tobin asked.

"Try 4 for 3.5 million guaranteed." Matt replied so candidly.

Tobin stared at her manager and friend for the whole 2 1/2 years they've know each other. She couldn't find a single ounce of sarcasm or humor. He was being serious.

"That's a lot of..."

"I know."

"Guaranteed?"

Matt nodded his head. "I know."

"How well did I play?"

Matt laughed. "Don't question yourself now."

Tobin was quiet in her seat.

"But that's not the part I'm worried about. 4 years is a long time. A lot of traveling. A lot of games. A lot of -

"Soccer." Tobin simply stated.

"A lot of soccer." Matt repeated. "That's what you want."

He was right. Soccer was everything to Tobin since she was 4. There was nothing else close to it.

"That's also a lot of time not being here." She responded.

Matt stood up, took a swig of his beer, and slid his hand into his pocket. His eyes were looking up at the sky thinking.

"I know." He replied.

They were both quiet. This was a massive decision that would effect the both of them to a great deal.

"Four years is a long time to go without Decker. Or Katie. I mean he's gonna be growing up ya know."

Tobin looked at Matt. She always felt sympathetic towards him and his family. Even though she had sacrificed a lot for her dreams to be real so did Matt. He played college soccer at UNC but ended up injuring his knee so he couldn't move on to play pro. But he luckily managed to get in the business side of it all. He met Tobin through her dad because he was the very doctor that performed knee surgery for Matt. And it was the perfect match for the dynamic duo. They both had a passion for soccer. And they integrated their families so well. The duo just understood each other. There was no doubt about it.

"Look Matty, you're right I do need more than just a week to think this through."

Matt stuck out his hand and Tobin shook it. "I got ya."

\------------------

 

"Ew gross." Ali said as she yanked off the frat boy's sloppy hands off her waist.

Ashlyn had to turn her head around to see the commotion. Once she saw some drunk guy hit on her girl she walked in the same direction. Sydney, Kristie, Alex, and Kelley all turned around too and followed their "bodyguard".

Ashlyn grabbed onto the drunk boy's shoulders and shoved him hard. "You trying to touch her?"

The frat boy just mumbled gibberish.

Ashlyn again shoved him hard. Ali had to step up and place a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Ash stop it already. He's too drunk."

"No this guys a dick."

Then the frat boy swung his hand but hit nothing but air. He stumbled over his own footing and fell. Everyone who could see just laughed briefly and went about their business.

"Can we go to the bathroom now?!" Kristie and Syd yelled at their other friends over the loud music.

 

\----------------------

 

"I look too hungover to work right now." Sydney complained as she looked at her small mirror inside her employee locker. Outlining the heavy bags under her eyes that not even makeup could cover.

"Does anyone have concealer right now?" Kristie asked.

"Nope." The girls echoed.

Ali busted into the employee locker room frustrated. She opened her locker quickly next to Alex who was still putting her hair up in a ponytail. Ali wrapped her checkered apron around her waist looking in Kelley's direction.

"Kelley can I catch a ride with you back to the dorms?" She asked annoyed.

"Yeah. What happened to Ash? She's supposed to be tending bar tonight." Kelley asked.

"Oh she's working tonight." But that was all Ali said.

The girls didn't need anymore explanation. Ashlyn was in the doghouse again.

"Al do you still need a ride back home?" Kelley asked her roomie.

"She's closing up with me and Kristie." Syd answered.

"Hey where's Pinoe?" Kelley retorted back.

The five girls looked around the small room. They finally acknowledged that Pinoe nor the new waitress Morgan hadn't clocked in.

Kelley just laughed. "Oh they're getting shit from Ruby now."

Suddenly, the doors swung open violently and in rushed the very two late employees. They made such a big commotion that the rest of the girls stopped mid action of getting dressed for work.

"What the hell?" Syd said bluntly.

Pinoe was out of breath and just quickly changed. The new waitress was panicking looking for her apron in her bag.

"Mo mo. It's in your locker." Kelley simply said.

Morgan just looked at her dumbfounded. "It is?"

"Yeah."

"Shit." Morgan muttered.

"You guys better have clocked in." Kristie scolded.

"We - did." Pinoe managed out completely out of breath.

"None of us are working an extra shift for you guys." Syd said so harshly.

"Relax. We clocked in before Ruby even saw us. Right Mo?"

Morgan just nodded as she wrapped her hair in a very messy bun.

"Mo mo. Your shoes?" Ali pointed out to the untied laces.

"Crapt." She muttered again.

Kristie came over and placed her arm over Morgan like a big sister. "It's ok. I used to be just like you when I first started out." She said to her trying to be consoling as they both walked out of the break room.

"You're still like that." Syd joked following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the first 3 chapters of the new series! I hope you guys really like this one.  
> I've been trying to finish more and more of the rest of the chapters, but there is a lot! More than 30?  
> So I just figured to post 3 chapters at a time. There could be a waiting time in between. Hopefully, not too long since I have the framework of the whole story done.  
> Please comment! I need feedback to see how this thing is going.


	2. A New Challenge

It did take Tobin a week to think about her decision. And it was a big one. All she really knew was soccer because she was good at it, she was _really_ good at it. Since playing as a little kid her game grew which led her to play in high school. Tobin was so great at tryouts she made varsity sophomore year and kept her position on the roster until she graduated from a local high school in Jersey. So many college scouts came to out to see her so that they could recruit her for a full free ride scholarship. Tobin and her parents met scouts from UNC, UV, UCLA, Cal, USC, Stanford, etc. But it wasn’t until a summer vacation in Palo Alto, where her older cousins live, and a trip to the Stanford campus to finally make up Tobin's mind.

And so, Tobin and her whole family flew to California to drop off their soccer prodigy for the full college experience. And it was the right college choice because Tobin's game grew even more there. Her coaches were so supportive and knew they had a real talent in the Heath girl that they reached out to NWSL team GMs' to see if they were interested in drafting her early. Eagerly, they all were. But Tobin wanted more. She didn’t want to stay in the states. Her hunger to further her love for soccer extended internationally. One day, one of the assistant coaches got in touch with a scout from PSG who at the time were still growing in the European league. They were interested in Tobin and would offer a decent amount of money. All Tobin needed was an agent but her dad had put that all together. Matt came into the picture when he consulted Tobin's dad for knee surgery. An old college player turned professional manager was the perfect fit. Matt finally met Tobin weeks later at a Stanford v UCLA game and the rest was history.

Tobin's parents understood the gift that Tobin had in her. But most importantly they understood that their little girl always loved adventures and challenges. Since she was little she was challenged that she couldn’t be on the boy’s team. Then the next year she was playing on the boy's team in junior high. But this was different because Tobin wasn't 13 at the time. Almost about to turn 20, a beginning junior at Stanford, and was ready to play pros in another country, they knew this was another journey that Tobin wanted for herself. So they let her do it. Tobin dropped out of Stanford and Matt booked the flight to Paris.

The transition from California to Paris was fairly easy for Tobin. She got along well with her teammates, especially Lindsey. She also was a young soccer star from the States so they got along well, too well. They were mischievous partners in crime on and off the field. They both liked to go out and experience the city after hours. Though they made it up in practice after hours and hours of running. The two little devils often found themselves in pubs, snuck into concerts or broke into private pools with young strangers to party & drink. Tobin's favorite thing to do however when Lindsey would complain it was too late and she was tired from whatever shenanigan thing they were doing. So Lindsey would go home and Tobin stayed out, mostly onto rooftops and looked at the city lights. Whether it was jazz music or an elderly man playing his broke down piano on the corner of the street, it complimented her lonely nights. Tobin zoned out into the music so much she would think about what her family was doing in Jersey. What she would be doing if she was at Stanford than in Paris. Most times, she wondered if she experienced all Paris had to offer her. Like there was a voice in the back of her mind urging her to leave to get out and find her next venture. And as if God was intently listening to Tobin's wishes, Matt had called with news...well big news.

News that brought Tobin back to California. That brought her back to finish her last year of college. But Tobin wanted to do it different this time. She didn’t want to play soccer, any soccer. She wanted to have her last year just as a student with absolutely no responsibilities of an athlete. Matt had understood and realized it was a personal decision Heath had made. He needed to respect it. And it was another challenge for Tobin. A challenge she hadn't made any expectations for. 

 


	3. The Return

It was unbelievably packed inside Ruby’s Sports Bar/Restaurant. The hotspot was famously known for the young college crowd and even though the new fall semester at Stanford wasn’t going to start until the next following weeks the crowd made its’ way for busy business. Kelley, Alex, Ali, Sydney, Kristie, Megan, and Morgan were all waitresses while Ashlyn was the bartender most nights. And tonight they were certainly making an earning for their dollar. Kelley had to cover a couple of extra tables since Megan and Morgan were getting lectured by Ruby the owner for being late. It looked like they weren’t off the hook just yet. Ali was busy keeping the tables around the bar area clean. Ashlyn tended bar with Derrick the much older bartender who the regulars claimed a local favorite. Alex as usual had her tables to cover as well Sydney and Kristie. Although, the latter two began to become bothered by the same usual condescending male egos. They would make sexists remarks just to boost their pride. This just earned eye rolls, loud snickers, and an occasional bitchy face from Kristie. But the waitresses still had 4 hours to go until they could clock out.

  


\--------------------------------

  


“God feels like the first time we were here huh Tobs!” Tobin’s father said as he set the final boxes of the middy’s things into her new dorm room.

Tobin walked through the doors. She nodded her head in content with the small living room and the kitchen that opened up to it. She went inside the small hallway where her bedroom was next to the bathroom. She walked back out to the living room satisfied.

“This place is much better than my first room.” She said amused.

Cindy laughed from the kitchen checking if the cupboards were clean. “Tobin, Matt trusted you with this place on your own.”

“That means you better be good.” Her father inputted.

Tobin scoffed. She picked up two boxes labeled “Kitchen Supplies” and walked over to her mom. “I lived in Paris on my own. I’d say I was pretty good over there.”

Jeff laughed but Cindy pouted in worrisome. “Maybe you should just stay home instead hon.” She insisted.

Tobin laughed along with her dad. “Oh c’mon mom. I have one more year to graduate don’t you want me to finish school than just to stay at home and do nothing.”

“You could play some pickup games with your brother.” Cindy replied.

Jeff put his hands on Cindy’s shoulders. “Sweetie. The last thing Tobin wants is to do nothing at home. Right?”

Tobin nodded as she out away kitchen supplies in the cupboard.

“This way she can finish school. Then whatever decision she wants to make after is up to her.”

Tobin turned around to her mom and hugged her. Then her dad.

“So we’ll see you back at the hotel for dinner right?” Jeff asked.

Tobin nodded her head and went back to unpacking.

  


\-------------------------------

  


Tobin was settled in her new place for a week now and she was transitioning back smoothly. Luckily, she had kept in contact with some of her old Stanford friends who also have yet to graduate. They were back on campus early before the semester as well to move back into their old apartments. Tobin was invited to come over almost every night in which all they did was drink and party. The old familiar feeling of school began to wash over Tobin again. When the middy was in Paris playing for PSG her mind had often wandered and reminisced on thought of going back to school to finish just like her parents had wanted to. But she knew better, she was thinking of her future and accomplishing her dreams which was to play soccer. But it never stopped her from daydreaming what it would be like her senior year at Stanford. And now, Tobin was actually living it.

Partying with her old friends brought Tobin back to the good ol days. But honestly, it wasn’t much different than in California than her being in Paris. Truthfully, Tobin was quite a little trouble maker overseas. After all, she was young and reckless when she first started her season with PSG. To be on the cusp of 20 years old with money and no “real” responsibilities, Tobin felt like she was on top the world. And so her actions reflected the very same attitude. Now that she was back in school, the situation was quite the same except there was no soccer just classes.

  


\---------------------------

  


It was just another night at Ruby’s and the girls were back at it putting in another’s hard day’s work. It was actually the week before the new semester started so it was extra packed mostly filled with excited college kids. Kelley was working on a table when the Stanford women’s varsity soccer team walked in. Kelley smiled at them and waved hi pointing them to a cleared long table just a few feet away from her. Once she finished taking orders from the previous table she walked over to the team.

“Hey guys!” She said so happily.

“Hey Kel!” The team said cheerily in unison.

“So what am I getting for you guys?” The waitress asked.

Most of the girls asked for water and ordered appetizers and healthy veggie plates. But Kelley could only keep her focus on the tall dark haired keeper with the most piercing look; Hope Solo. Kelley had the most obvious crush on the older keeper for a while now. Ever since Hope’s teammates, Lauren and Heather, introduced the two at a beach party a couple semesters ago Kelley couldn’t her off her mind. The same happened for Hope. She wasn’t one for steady relationships but Kelley was the closest she ever came to it. Although, the two never went public with their “relationship” almost everyone knew it. Once Kelley finished taking the orders she squeezed on Hope’s shoulders before walking away. Hope just smiled at the touch.

Meanwhile, Alex was just about to take on a new table. This one was full of frat boys, she rolled her eyes at the very thought of how much rude sexist comments she would hear for the rest of the night. But she had to bare it since there was still 3 hours left on her shift. Constantly, she was interrupted when trying to take the frat boys’ orders. Alex couldn’t show that she was frustrated though so she exhaled loudly in annoyance instead.

“Hey, if we order more appetizers does that mean we at least get your number? I mean there’s a nice tip for you if you know what I mean.” One of the guys said drunkenly.

“No.” Alex said sternly and disinterested.

Alex finally left the table after dealing with all the harassing comments for fifteen minutes. She was walking back to the kitchen when Ali stopped her midway hands filled with dirty plates.

“Hey Alex can you help tend the bar for a while. Ashlyn needs some help.”

“Sure. Can you take this order to the kitchen then?” Alex asked.

Ali nodded while Alex slipped the ripped piece of paper into Ali’s apron pocket. Alex walked over behind the bar counter slightly overwhelmed that a lot of people were still waiting on their orders. She saw Ashlyn completely occupied on the other side of the bar so she took over for the opposite end. Fifteen minutes passed and the line had died down to a minimal. Alex just exhaled out yet again already tired from the long night ahead.

  


\----------------------------

  


Tobin and her friends walked into Ruby’s after their drinking died down at the apartment. And by died down meaning they were all out of alcohol. Tobin had never been to Ruby’s before seeing how it had only opened after she left for Paris. So of course curious and up for anything she agreed to go. She followed behind the group slightly buzzed but ready to down another drink. Tobin couldn’t believe how busy the restaurant/bar was just filled with college kids she would soon see. The group couldn’t manage a table of course because of the busy wait so they decided to hang around the bar area. A very long half an hour passed until Tobin finally was able to get behind a few people in line. Her buzz was slowly going away from all the standing around so her glossy eyes weren’t spinning all over the place. That is until her eyes fell on Alex’s blue ones. Of course, Alex wasn’t facing Tobin’s way or paid any attention to her but surly Tobin was. For some reason Tobin had felt like she met this girl before somehow or someway. But Tobin shook her head in discontent, she would’ve remembered that pretty face.

“Hey pretty face!” A very loud and ignorant frat boy yelled out from behind Tobin.

But Alex never looked his way not even one glance. This made Tobin smirk the fact that some asshole’s comment didn’t get to her. She had principles Tobin thought.

“Hey pretttty face! I’m talking to you!” The frat boy yelled out again.

Alex was too busy serving the customers who were already at the front of the line. This only fueled the frat boy’s anger and impatience.

“God what the hell is up with that chick?” The frat boy asked his friend standing next to him.

“I don’t know dude. Let’s just go to some other place. It’s really crowded.” The friend replied.

“When is it not dumbass? I want to get a drink from the friggin slut over there!”

Tobin shifted in her stance. She didn’t like these guys to begin with. But it didn’t help listening to these guys degrade someone they didn’t know. But she kept quiet to herself since she wasn’t looking for trouble tonight. Finally, 15 minutes passed and Tobin had finally made her way to the front of the line. As she was about to order the same guys behind her had cut her off and stood egotistically at the bar.

“Sweetie, we’ve been waiting!”

Alex just cocked her eyebrows with such sass that it just egged on the frat boys even more.

“What do you guys wanna order?” She asked.

“First, I want an apology.”

Alex just scoffed.

“You heard me. I – want – an – apology.”

“For…

“You ignored me babe. I don’t like to be ignored.”

“Sorry you’re not my type.” Alex said so profoundly to make sure he got the message.

But instead, he just laughed drunkenly. “Baby I’m everybody’s type. Now give me what I fucking want.”

Alex didn’t like his demeanor from the get go. So she did what she and the other girls always do when they hate on a customer. She ignored him, again.

“Next.” Alex yelled out trying to look past the frat boy’s shoulders.

“Whoa! I didn’t get what I wanted!”

“I’m not serving you.”

“Bullshit you’re not!”

“Next.”

The frat boy didn’t like Alex’s attitude and since he was very drunk and self-absorbed he knocked some random dude out of his chair in anger. “You’re fucking serving me you bitch!”

The man that fell out of his chair didn’t react to the push since he was scared of what was gonna happen. Truth be told so was Alex but this was nothing new. She stood behind the bar but a bit reserved this time. Again she repeated, “I’m not serving you.”

Tobin had enough of this back and forth so she decided to step in.

“She said she doesn’t wanna serve you.”

The frat boy turned his head over his shoulder. “What?”

“She’s not gonna serve you. Just head somewhere else.”

“Who the fuck are you? Did I ask what you thought?”

Tobin scoffed annoyed then sighed. “You fucking heard her right?”

“And if I didn’t?”

“What the hell is going on here?” Ashlyn interrupted as she walked over to Alex.

“She’s not fucking serving me!”

“There’s a fucking reason buddy.” Ashlyn replied cool.

“Fuck this!” The frat boy reached out over the bar and grabbed a liquor bottle for himself. He was successful and began to drink in front of the girls right then and there. Standing so proudly he looked over at Tobin and scoffed.

“So what the fuck were you saying?”

Tobin just scoffed back. As he tried to walk past her Tobin purposefully brushed his shoulders hard. The frat boy didn’t deny that Tobin had purposefully bumped him and in an ugly manner turned around and grabbed Tobin by the arm rather roughly.

“Hey you fucking cu –

But before he could even finish his sentence Tobin shoved his hand off. He lost footing a little and bumped into another person which made his drink spill on him.

“Fuck!” The frat boy looked at Tobin with such hate. “You fucking shit!”

Without thinking he charged forward towards Tobin. But Tobin shoved him off and then in a swift move grabbed an empty beer bottle and swung it against the back of the frat boy’s neck. And it all happened in a snow ball effect. Guys started to swing at each other and drinks were being spilled all over.

“Time to call Ruby.” Ashlyn muttered to Alex as she made her way to the back of the restaurant. Alex just shook her head at the riot and followed Ashlyn.

 


	4. Yeah that's Heath.

The frat boys were kicked out immediately. Ruby knew all the athletic coaches at Stanford and so it didn’t take much to threaten the rude drunken boys. Within seconds they were stumbling down the street heading to another bar. Tobin was also thrown out because she had fought as well. Except Ruby had noticed her from somewhere but couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

"Tobin?!" Ashlyn questioned.

 

"Heath! That's it. That's right, you're the sophomore that won us the College Cup a year ago?" Ruby asked since he didn’t watch too much of Women's College Soccer but he was proud Stanford alumni so he cheered for everybody.

 

"Yeah that's Heath." Ashlyn replied with a grin.

 

She walked over to Tobin and hugged her. Tobin was slightly buzzed so her memory needed to be worked. But also very confused seeing the person that was slightly hugging her had just kicked her out prior to a few seconds before.

 

"Uh?"

 

"It's Ashlyn. We lived in the same dorm our freshman year. I had the big surfboard hung up on the ceiling."

 

"Oh yeah. Uh – hey.” Tobin replied with a lack of care seeing how she just got into yet another bar fight.

 

"Well, better than you. I didn’t just get kicked out of a bar. How trashed are you?" She asked with a chuckle.

 

Tobin chuckled. "I guess too much. You work here?"

 

"Yeah, I tend bar here. What are ya doing back?"

 

"I'm finishing school or uhh - trying to."

 

"Yeah? Well nice start. Hey let me look at that." Ashlyn said as her arm tried to reach for Tobin’s face.

 

Ashlyn observed Tobin's face under the street light. She was bleeding from a minor cut on her cheek but it didn't seem to appear as deep. Another open slit above Tobin's right eyebrow however was quite deeper. Blood was gushing out of it but Tobin kept wiping it away with the bottom of her t-shirt.

 

"Maybe you should come back inside. I can take you to our break room and you can wash off or something."

 

Tobin looked at her sore knuckles which happened to cause her the most pain.

 

"Nah, don't worry bout it."

 

"You sure? We have alcohol and band aid wraps if you want."

 

"Nah." Tobin shrugged her shoulders. "Not the first time." Tobin let out a tired chuckle.

 

Ashlyn looked at her confused for one second and then completely surprised the next. This was not the old Tobin she knew. Or remembered anyways. Like she was proud of a beaten drunken Tobin who beat the shit out of a really ignorant guy.

 

"Tough balls. Gotta say." Ashlyn said proudly.

 

"That guy saw it coming."

 

"Guess so."

 

"I don’t get off until a couple more hours so if you're still around the area I can give you a ride back to the campus if you need one."

 

The friends Tobin came with busted out the door drunk as well.

 

"There you are Tobin! C'mon we're going to Lance's place." One of the guys said.  “You kicked some ass!” The other one said.

 

"Nah, I'm good." Tobin replied.

 

"Ok next time. See you back on campus. I'll try and find you."

 

"Yeah maybe." Tobin slurred out.

 

And off Tobin went with the huddled group of her drunken friends early into the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. First Meeting

“I know that there are good intentions about her. I believe it.” Said the Elder.

“No doubt about it.” The other Elder agreed.

“The question is if she’s ready now?”

“Only way to find out is to test her.”

The three tall men, covered in dark brownish cloaks conversed in an abandoned church, nodded their heads. And in a swift moment one of the Elders snapped their fingers loudly and disappeared.

 

\------------------------

 

Tobin was just getting home back to her dorm room. It was 2:30AM, dark and cold. Tobin stumbled into the dorm room tipsy. She held onto the wall struggling to find the light switch. When she did she immediately bee lined for the bathroom. She felt so nauseous and woozy all at the same time. The midfielder had drunk before but tonight was different. She couldn’t even remember how much she drank. All she knew was that she couldn’t have drunk so much. She swore it. But the way her body was feeling at the current moment certainly didn’t prove it. Though, Tobin didn’t make it to the bathroom. She passed out, involuntarily, and fell on the ground.

The next morning Tobin awoke to the sound of an alarm. The middy, lying scattered on the floor, slowly rose up. She rubbed her temples with her fingers trying to fight off the headache from all the drinking the night before. The sun seeped in through the blinds of her windows and landed all on her. Tobin finally realized that she was waking up in the living room but she couldn’t find the source of the alarm.

 _When did I put on my alarm?_ She looked around the room slowly to find anything that would help her remember what happened last night. Nothing came to mind. For some strange feeling Tobin felt like she had woke up to be _someone new_. She got up and walked to her bedroom but the alarm in there wasn’t going off. _Strange._ Tobin only owned one alarm and so she was confused as to where the sound was coming from. But it was loud and very near. That much she knew.

“What the hell?” Tobin said frustrated.

Then the sharp pain of her headache came back. She went to the kitchen to grab some water and Advil hoping that would temporarily alleviate the problem. As she was gulping down the water a large white blue light appeared in the living room right across Tobin’s vision. She spat out the water but stood frozen staring at the tall man dressed in cloak suddenly appearing in her place.

“Ginger ale, that’s the only thing that helps it go away.” He said so casually.

“What?! Uhh – who are –

“I don’t have a name. So I can’t answer that for you.”

“How did you get in here?” Tobin’s voice raising higher and higher.

The man nodded. “I can answer that. I orbed here to you.”

“What the hell does that mean?! Get out!” Tobin yelled.

“Don’t you want to know who I am?”

Tobin shook her head violently. “Hell no. You’re a stranger in my home!”

“I’m not a stranger Tobin. I’m you’re whitelighter.”

Tobin, bewildered, from the sound of the word. “Whitelighter?” She repeated.

“You can say guardian if you like. Much easier.”

“Like – angel…” Tobin stuttered out.

The man nodded. “Tobin you’ve been issued as my charge.”

“Charge?”

“Someone for me to help guide you on the path you should be leading.”

“What like a charity case?”

“No not like a charity case. Consider it like you’ve been tapped. To become something greater. A calling.”

“What exactly is my calling?”

“To be like me. A whitelighter.”

Tobin, again shook her head in disbelief. “What the hell is going on? I’m not a whitelighter. I’m not into magic!”

“It’s not magic. It’s the spiritual world. You of all people should understand that.”

“Just because I grew up in a Christian home doesn’t mean I’m the perfect Christian.”

“Which is why you’ve been issued to me. They sense your big heart and your good intentions, your good spirit. Like I said you’ve been tapped.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“So what would help for you to believe me? Do you want me to orb again?”

“Who’s they?”

“I think you know.”

“No I don’t.”

“They as in other Elders like me. And God herself.”

Goosebumps sprang onto Tobin’s skin. Her body shuddering at the very thought of the spiritual being she read in the Bible.

“This is crazy. This is not real.” Tobin kept repeating to herself.

“At first this is a lot to swallow. But do you notice how calm you are?”

“Calm? No try the very opposite.”

“Well, any normal person would’ve tried to run out or physically hurt me. But you haven’t. Any guesses why?”

Tobin didn’t know the answer.

“Whitelighters have the ability to keep people calm. It’s what aids them to help their charges keep cool and level headed.”

“I don’t feel calm. I feel very confused and mixed up.”

“It’s the headache. You’ll get used to it. It comes with the territory on the first couple of days. Think of it as part of your initiation.”

“Initiation? Is this a cult?’

The man laughed. “No. When I say initiation I’m referring to the progression of you becoming a whitelighter. You have to learn the ropes to get it right.”

“What exactly am I supposed to do?”

“Good question! Whitelighters aid the trouble. Trouble comes in many shapes, colors, all different scenarios. Your job is to help your charges out of trouble.”

Tobin nodded her head. “Mhmm. So these charges…I’m supposed to just find them?”

“Not exactly. When you’ve been issued a charge you’ll know. It’ll surprise you.”

“What if I don’t want to become a whitelighter?” Tobin asked. Her tone changing to become more serious.

“Well, then you won’t earn your wings.”

“Wings?”

“Like I said Tobin you’ve been tapped. Like an angel.”

“Wow.” Tobin sighed out of awe but mostly in complete shock. 

A pause.

“Tobin, I don’t expect you to shake my hand and agree to what I have to say. This is completely up to you. This is your decision entirely. You get to have a choice.”

Tobin just nodded and leaned back on the kitchen counter.

“When you’re ready you can find me.”

And like that the man disappeared orbing out of the dorm room with the blue white light from his orb dissipating out of the air.

“What the hell?” Tobin muttered under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story starting to pick up. This may seem very fantasy like...but I assure you the rest of the chapters are pretty general.   
> I used to be a big fan of Charmed, mostly because I really like Piper & Leo's relationship. They were the rock of that show.   
> But anyways, this is my little twist on the same concept. Let me know if you like?


	6. Tobin's Decision

 

She ran faster and faster, well her very fastest. No way was this happening to her. How could it be? And why? She needed to leave the dorm immediately. She couldn't stay in her place not for another second. She needed to think. She needed to run.

So Tobin eventually made her way to a somewhat secluded beach called Gray Whale Cove about 40 minutes from the campus. Her legs were not tired after all, a 40 minute run was too short for Tobin. Finally at the bottom of the pave pathway to get to her destination, the water, Tobin stopped at the shore. Her hands on her knees bending over slightly to catch her breath. She inhaled deep and smelled the ocean breeze. It was relaxing to her. Just the smell of the ocean was enough to keep Tobin level headed. She took off her shoes and socks to feel the cold water and sure enough it woke her up even more.

_What the hell is going on with me? I can't be this hungover can I? What the hell did I drink last night? This it too much for me. Way too much._

"Help! Help! Help!"

Tobin snapped out of her thoughts and whipped her head to the far away cry. She turned to her right where about 25 feet away was a lady screaming at the top of her lungs. The screaming lady pointed to the ocean and Tobin followed her gaze.

"Help her! My baby girl is drowning!"

Tobin immediately sprinted towards the lady. The closer she got to her the better her view of the drowning girl got. Tobin could clearly see her now. The young 13 year old girl was struggling to keep her head above water because the combination of the rough waves and the current was too much for the little girl. Tobin started to swim out to her. As soon as she got close the little girl had submerged into the ocean blue. Tobin stopped, inhaled a deep breath, and dove in. At first, it was hard to see under the water. It almost made Tobin give up and swim back up to the surface. Almost. She grabbed onto the little girls hand who by now was unconscious. You couldn't tell Tobin had been hungover that morning because she swam with ease back to the shore carrying most of the weight and fighting the current. When they reached the shore, the ambulance came and the EMT were on hand to perform CPR. In the next five minutes, the 13 year old gained consciousness while her mother hugged her for dear life.

The EMTS wrapped the little girl with warm towels and offered an oxygen tank. They did the same thing to Tobin while congratulating her.

"You did a really good job! Here take this." The EMT handed the mask to Tobin and directed her to take slow deep breaths.

Tobin did what she was told and her quick breathing started to calm. She earned a few more congratulations from the EMT and then another round from the forever grateful mother. While Tobin was suffocated in her embrace, she looked up towards the cliffs. She had an eerie feeling that someone was watching her. And sure enough, someone was. The man, the white lighter that had showed up in her dorm, stood on the cliffs unnoticeable to the others. And Tobin could've sworn that he had a grin on his face. 


	7. Learning the Ropes (Just Greg.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok one more chapter before the next update next weekend hopefully.  
> If you are confused as to where the story is going... you can always comment.  
> Feedback is always wanted!

Tobin paced. And paced, and paced some more. At the rate she was going, she could've paced a whole mile around the corners of her small living room if she wanted to. She was pacing all morning, her mind caught up and too distracted about the previous events in the prior 24 hrs. Hell, she didn't even know what she was doing. She was unsure of everything running in her mind that she wanted to just somehow forget what she had witnessed. Like the strange man whom he had called himself her white lighter. Why she was waiting for him to show himself again was just plain stupidity. If she didn't believe it herself right?

 

"Tobin?" A soft voice called out.

 

Tobin jumped in her skin. She looked up and there he was again, her white lighter. But Tobin this time was speechless.

 

"Are you as quiet when you're not drinking?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

 

"What?" Tobin shook her head. "No."

 

"Just asking."

 

Tobin stood there still frozen.

 

"Its kind been a while since I drank."

 

Tobin's brow scrunched up. "Yeah? And when was that?"

 

"Mm. Can't put a finger on it. Too long I guess."

 

"White lighters can't drink? Is that a rule or something?"

 

"I wouldn't call it so much as a rule. We take vows."

 

"Vows? What kind of vows?"

 

"Mm, well. Like, putting our charges ahead of ourselves."

 

There it was again. That word, charges.

 

"Still confused huh?"

 

Tobin slowly nodded.

 

"A charge is just a person you look after."

 

"Look after?” Tobin repeated.

 

“To make sure that person isn’t in any danger.”

 

“What kind of trouble are they exactly getting in?”

 

Tobin’s curiosity was growing and growing each second.

 

“Well it depends on the charge I suppose.”

 

Tobin just nodded as if she really understood anything that was coming out of his mouth. In actuality, she still didn’t know what was going on. And the strange man knew this as well.

 

“Are you gonna ask me how I knew you were looking for me?” He asked.

 

“Umm…

 

“I sensed it. So I came.”

 

“You sensed it?”

 

“When your charge is looking for guidance you usually catch this feeling like you’re needed. I guess you can think of it as a ring ya know.” He chuckled.

 

“I need guidance?”

 

“Well it depends if you want the job.”

 

“The job, the job, job…” Tobin kept muttering to herself under her breath as she sat on the couch staring at the floor. She felt like a headache was coming on.

 

“I know this is a lot to take in. Though, you’re handling it much better than I expected you to.”

 

“What exactly is a normal reaction to – all of this?”

 

He chuckled again. “Good point.”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Greg.” He replied with a light hearted smile. “Just Greg.”

 

“How do you know about me?”

 

“Mm, I don’t know much about you really.”

 

Tobin’s forehead wrinkled.

 

“I was issued to you without much choice or answers. As a white lighter you can’t pick and choose if you know what I mean.”

 

“So why you?”

 

“I don’t know. Things just work out the way they’re supposed to work out Tobin.”

 

“So what do you know about me?”

 

“I know you’re from Jersey. You have 2 sisters and 1 brother. You’re parents are proud Christians, really loving by the way. And you are some soccer nut am I right?”

 

“You’re on a roll.”

 

“And you’re very free spirited. You go wherever the wind calls your name right?”

 

“I guess you could put it like that.”

 

“Well how would you put it?”

 

“I just do - don’t like feeling like I’m limited to anything.”

 

“That’s a good way to put it. But I would also argue that it’s gotten you into a lot of trouble.”

 

“Define trouble.” Tobin sarcastically replied.

 

“I didn’t come here to tell you how to live your life Tobin.”

 

“Then why did you come here in the first place?” Tobin said with the disgruntlement in her voice unmissed.

 

“Well why did you call me Tobin? I sensed you remember.”

 

“I uh – don’t know. I thought I saw you the other day…on the cliffs – at the beach. That was you.”

 

Greg nodded. “That was me.”

 

“Why were you watching me?”

 

“Why do you think?”

 

“Did you know I was going to save that little girl?”

 

“No. Which is why I was watching you. Next question.”

 

“Was that some kind of test?”

 

“Possibly. Now it’s my turn. Tobin there was a reason why you wanted me to show up again I know. So ask me what you really want to ask me.”

 

Tobin stood up from her seat on the couch. She began pacing again.

 

“I don’t really know what to think of this.”

 

“Totally fair. I’m not surprised you have all these questions. But in all honesty Tobin I’m not sure if I have all the answers for you.”

 

Tobin stopped pacing and nodded her head.

 

“But what I can do for now, is help you. Show you my perspective on all of this.”

 

“How?”

 

“You own a car right?”

 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Tobin pulled up against the curb in her old 2012 black Honda Civic. Greg sat in the passenger seat comfortably signaling that they weren’t gonna get out of the car.

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

“You see the diner across the street?” He asked pointing his finger out of his window.

 

Tobin looked in his direction. Yep, he saw a fairly old diner that seemed pretty busy in the inside. One she never went to before. “What about it?”

 

“The waitress near the window table. You see her? She’s my charge too.”

Tobin indeed saw a waitress, a black woman in her mid-40’s, cleaning up a table.

 

“She’s your charge?”

 

“Yeah. I was issued to her two years ago. Her husband was an abusive drunk. It took her a whole year to gain the courage to leave him. Now she’s the manager of that diner and lives far away from her ex-husband.”

 

Tobin looked at the lady again. She watched her facial observations and noticed that she was perky and happy. Never in a million years did she think the woman was a victim of domestic abuse. “How did you help her?”

 

“Well…it wasn’t easy that’s for sure.” Greg sighed. “It took baby steps to get to where she is now. Believe it or not, me being a white lighter didn’t scare her at all.”

 

“She wasn’t scared of you?”

 

Greg shook his head. “At first, she thought I was just another man going to hurt her.”

 

Tobin looked at the woman once again in deep thought.

 

“Now – let’s get going.” Greg said breaking the silence.

 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

This time, Tobin pulled up to a local public high school. The school quarter just started and so there were teenagers as usual hanging out in front of the campus. Tobin again parked up against the curb across the high school.

 

“The boy in the orange Giants t-shirt is my charge too.”

 

“Yeah, what was wrong with him?” Tobin asked as she stared at the young boy with his two friends laughing as they were throwing around a baseball to each other.

 

“He was a tough one. His dad left him early and he used to blame it on his mother. He was very rough with her and since he was an only child he basically did whatever the hell he wanted to.”

 

“He hit his own mom?”

 

“Once. The cops were called and the court issued him to juvie. That’s when I came in.”

 

“What happened after?”

 

“He straightened up. He didn’t like staying at juvie, it scared him to death. He put in a lot of community service hours to show the court he could be well behaved. Of course, he had to go to therapy to, mostly work out his daddy issues. Most importantly, he had to earn his mother’s respect again.”

 

“Looks like you’re a savior. Literally. 2 for 2.”

 

Greg looked at Tobin with a pause.

 

“Where is your favorite place to think?” He asked.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 

The cold water touched Tobin’s bare toes as it rose higher and higher on the sand. The sun was about to set as Tobin watched the faintest orange horizon in the far distance with Greg standing a few feet away behind her. He too looked at the beauty in front of him. It was quiet between the two, a nice silence.

 

“So why is this your go to place?” Greg sincerely asked.

 

A pause.

 

“It was the summer before I decided to go to Stanford. It was a family vacation. A bunch of my relatives live nearby. We planned a whole beach day here ya know the whole bbq, sunset and everything. There wasn’t a lot of people around so it was nice and quiet. And I don’t really, it just – everything felt nice. And sometimes I wish I can get that feeling back – that very feeling ya know.”

 

“So you come here to regain that?”

 

“I guess so. I feel calm here. When I was in Paris I used to think about this place all the time.”

 

“Well, Paris doesn’t have beaches like this.” Greg joked.

 

“What about you? Where’s your go to place?”

 

“That’s too personal to ask me Tobin. And truthfully, we don’t trust each other that much.”

 

Tobin gave him a confused face.

 

“What did you think about today?” Greg asked unphased that he changed the subjects so quickly.

 

“I don’t know.” Tobin said sounding so dumbfounded.

 

“Really? No questions?”

“Well I guess one. If you’ve already helped them, what’s the point of following them?”

 

“You never stop caring for your charges.”

 

“But it seems like they’re in a good place in their lives. You did the job right?”

 

Greg’s facial expression all of sudden turned serious. “It isn’t a matter of when the job is finished Tobin. These people still live their lives. The past haunts them just as much as it haunts us.”

 

Tobin carefully listened to his words. Greg went back to a calm state after he took a second to regain himself.

 

“We always protect out charges. It’s a vow we make to ourselves.”

 

Tobin nodded her head once, then looked back at the ocean.

 

“Tobin.” A pause. “I don’t want to rush you…but I really need to know your answer soon. It does come with an expiration date ya know.”

 

Tobin didn’t look back. She kept her gaze on the ocean as she watched the sun setting in a matter of seconds.

 

Greg took the long silence as an answer already. He sighed disappointedly and bowed his head for a moment. A little upset Tobin was less eager now. He picked his head back up and took one step towards Tobin so she could hear what he was about to say.

 

“Well, looks like you’ve made your choice.”

 

A pause.

 

Greg sighed one final time. “Well, if you don’t have anything more to ask me I have to leave.”

 

Just then Tobin turned around with curiosity still lingering shown in the way her brows burrowed.

 

“How do I know when I’m assigned a charge?”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 


	8. Alex, and the Girls.

 (2 ½ weeks before the start of senior year)

Alex was halfway done with hanging up the clothes in her closet. She still had one more box to go and then had to unpack her luggage bags, fold the clothes in there, and put away it all in her drawers. Thank god that she and Kelley had agreed to move back in weeks before school started. When Alex was on her last box she realized she had run out of hangers. 

“Kell!” She yelled from her inside of her closet.

“Kell!” 

This time Alex was in their small living room of their shared dorm heading towards Kelley’s room. The door was wide open for Alex to barge in. They always had their doors open for one another, except when Hope was over. Hope had made sure that Kelley had even double locked the door. Kelley and Alex at this point were very much sisters and so they were so open to each other. They knew everything about one another. And Hope knew this too, but she when she was over she wanted privacy. Well, for her and Kelley’s sake.

“Al I’m in the bathroom.” Kelley yelled back.

So Alex diverted her path towards the hallway and found Kelley scrubbing their shared bathtub. 

“I’m out of hangers. Where’s that box of leftovers?”

Kelley was trying to blow the strands of loose hair that escaped from her messy bun and hung around her eyes. She wore latex gloves but it was so dirty from cleaning she didn’t dare touch any part of her body. 

“I don’t know.” Kelley huffed out of exhaustion. “Why am I the one cleaning the bathroom?” She said annoyed.

But Alex was heading out of the bathroom, still in search for hangers.

“Because Kell, last time you left me to do it after you threw up everywhere! And on carpet!” Alex yelled back.

This was true. Since freshman year the two were roommates and were inseparable. They always promised to be each other’s roommates. They couldn’t see it any other way. Last year, their junior year, towards the ending of the spring semester Kelley had gotten a little too riled up. She had a tough semester that year because of her Calculus II class and couldn’t wait for it to finish it. So when she left the class after their last final, she went straight to the closest liquor store with Sydney and Kristie. Now, this was early in the afternoon and so the three stooges were completely hammered by the time it reached 6PM. If you wanted to go drinking to forget about anything traumatic, it’d be best to do it with these three girls. 

Alex was in the dorm hallway of their floor. Luckily, Sydney and Kristie lived a couple rooms down. Sydney and Kristie were quite similar to Alex and Kelley, except they weren’t similar at all. What made these two different was that they were a little harder to tame. Luckily, they were also roommates their freshman year. Although, they hated each other because they shared a crush on their favorite Resident Advisor who also happened to be on the swim team. They got over it once they found out, well, once they saw their crush lip locking another swim teammate in speedos. They laughed about it after the fact and clicked right away. The girls too promised to be each other’s roommates always. And promised to share each other’s clothes, and makeup, and shoes, and jewelry, and purses, and nail polish, and well just about everything.

Alex was just about to knock when she heard squeals from the other side of the door. She rolled her eyes in amusement and opened the front door. Of course it wouldn’t be locked. 

“Oh my god! Kristie! You need to switch with me right now. My closet is too small.” Syd demanded.

“No!” Kristie fought back as she was carrying a box of only shoes that required both hands. 

The two prima donnas were yelling to each to other from across their rooms. They barely acknowledged that Alex had walked in.

“Yes! Where am I going to hang up the rest of my clothes!” 

“Invest in drawers Syd! They exist ya know.”

“Um guys, do you have any extra hangers?” Alex butted in still standing near the front door.

Though, Sydney and Kristie never left their room to reply.

“What? No! I’m not giving you anymore of my hangers Syd. I already traded you my night stand.” Kristie yelled mistakenly thinking it was Sydney.

“I don’t want hangers! I want to trade rooms!” 

And then there was another round of squeals.

Alex didn’t even bother correcting the two and just left. She turned around and accidentally bumped into Pinoe. An angry Pinoe.

“Oh sorry Pin!” Alex apologized.

Pinoe who had just gotten to the campus, had the rest of her stuff in hand. But she wasn’t so happy to be back.

Alex bear hugged Pinoe with Pinoe’s arms trapped underneath. “I didn’t know you were gonna be in this building Pin!”

“Yeah me neither.” She replied irritated. “Can you help me?”

“Yeah.” And so Alex grabbed what she could and followed Pinoe to her dorm. It seemed everyone was on the same floor.

Once they were inside, Pinoe didn’t even bother placing her stuff in her own room instead she just dropped it on the floor without a care and quite dramatically.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked through a chuckle.

“I didn’t get the solo housing. So they emailed me that I’d be replaced to this building instead.” 

“Oh sorry Pin. Bummer. At least we’re all in the same building for the first time!” Alex exclaimed.

“Oh I’m stoked for it. But they stuck me with a sophomore.”

Alex just laughed.

“Ya know, it sucks that Lindsey graduated last semester. I panicked who my roomie was gonna be and then I kind of was looking forward to being on my own. And now I’m stuck with some sophomore punk who’s gonna bug the shit out of me!”

And just like that, all of Pinoe’s family arrived carrying more stuff. Her siblings were all over the place chatting amongst themselves. While Pinoe’s parents were talking to Morgan Brian the sophomore punk. 

“Oh Pin! Morgan like Tarantino movies too!” Her mom exclaimed.

Pinoe rolled her eyes and went to unpack her guitar. 

Alex waved hi to the new girl and then was immediately engulfed in hugs from Pinoe’s family. They all caught up with small talk and then Alex excused herself to continue unpacking. Little did Pinoe and Alex know that Morgan Brian would end up becoming the new waitress Ruby hired in the summer. And for Pinoe, would become much like a younger annoying sister.


	9. School is Back in Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on ch.10 this weekend. That might be the only update till next week?

“Oh my god Kelley I swear if I’m late again to my morning classes I’m going to kill you!” Alex threatened.

The two girls were on the way out of their dorm building and onto the main campus. And currently, they were running late. It was a morning routine for the girls to have a similar morning schedule. They would start around 9:30AM and have back to back classes ending their morning around 11:30AM. That way the afternoon was free for lunch or homework or for Kelley; naps. But every semester Kelley has a habit of waking up late, which meant waking up roughly around 9ish and throwing Alex into a frenzy. They shared a bathroom and because Kelley doesn’t know proper bathroom etiquette manners, she’ll bust into the bathroom as Alex is inside getting ready. Apparently, Kelley doesn’t understand the concept of privacy. But of course it doesn’t stop her freckled friend. And as usual every morning, Kelley takes just about forever to get herself ready. Often times using the excuse, “Alex how many times do I have to tell you that just because I’m with Hope doesn’t mean I don’t like to get dressed to seem available!” And as usual, Alex’s reply is “Kel, you aren’t!”

This morning was no different. Kelley took longer than half an hour to get ready. Alex and Kelley barely made it out the door in record time. But walking to classes was another story. And for Alex, being late on the first day was not ok with her. Ever.

“Oh my god Al we literally are in the same classes. Don’t need to rush ahead of me!” Kelley squirmed as she was a few feet behind Alex.

“Kel don’t even right now!” Alex said slightly agitated.

Kelley just rolled her eyes then chuckled. Yep, it’s definitely the beginning of the semester.

\------------------------------------

Not too very far away was Ashlyn, Ali, and Pinoe. The trio all shared a morning class as well. Ashlyn and Ali were giddy about their final semester starting but for Pinoe she slumped behind still dressed in sweats and her blonde hair ruffled sipping on coffee complaining about the sun.

“God! Tell me again what the purpose of the sun is about?” She questioned dumbly.

Ali chuckled and turned her head around. “Pinoe you know you make your own schedule right. You get to choose when you want to start classes. At some point of college you must’ve learned this.”

“I refuse to learn anything I’m against Ali. Two words; personal liberty.”

“And what does that have to do with setting you schedule?”

Pinoe remained silent. “Wait…what are we talking about?”

\----------------------------------

On the other side of the building Tobin stood looking at a crumpled map her college advisor had given to her since returning to school. It had only been maybe a little over a year and a half since Tobin left Stanford but suddenly nothing on campus made any sense to her. Even though she only had one morning class of the day, she was lost in the mess of things. At some point she had realized that she had been going in circles.

“Shit.” She muttered under her breath.

\-----------------------------------

It was now a little past noon. And a somewhat successful first day of the brand new school year for Alex. Aside from the fact that she and Kelley were 15 minutes late to their first class of the morning. Of course, Kelley offered – no practically forced by Alex to buy her lunch since it was the freckled girl’s fault in the first place.

It was a ritual for all the girls to have lunch in the beginning of every semester. One they always enjoyed. It was practically 3 hours spent talking, gossiping, and laughing about their day and catching up since they spent their school breaks away from one another and with their families.

Currently, they were at Thai Café while Kelley and Alex were munching on a shared plate of Peanut Chicken Salad. Pinoe and Ali were waiting in line paying for their meals. While Ashlyn had already grabbed food from a nearby food truck.

“Does anyone know where Syd and Kristie are?” Ashlyn said with a mouth full of food.

It wasn’t until a few seconds later when Kristie slammed her books down on the table quite frustrated.

“Here.” She said almost out of breath.

“Whoa Kris! You almost spilled my drink.” Kelley complained.

“Sorry!” She replied apologetically. “I’m so starving.”

“Uggh Thai Café again.” Syd joined in shortly with annoyance heard her in tone. She sat next to Kristie and shoved her books away from her.

“Majority voted Syd. Ali and Pinoe have their next classes here.” Alex said also with a full mouth.

“I’m starting to get really sick of this place. I’ve eaten too many noodles here that my body can handle.”

“Finally!” Pinoe shouted as she and Ali sat at the wooden table with their plate foods in hand.

As the girls were settled in and half their pallets full. The gossiping began.

“So Pin, how’s the roomie?” Kristie asked.

“Please do not bring her up in my life outside of work.” Pinoe replied with no excitement at all.

The girls laughed.

“Harsh.” Ali chimed in.

“Doesn’t matter. I gave her a full printed schedule of when she’s not allowed to be in the dorm.”

“Printed schedule?”

“Oh Pin.”

“That’s rich!”

The girls disputed.

“She will not be a reason to disrupt my senior year. No way. Not a chance in hell. And what the hell is some sophomore doing in our building anyways.”

“What did Linds say when you told her?”

“She’s sending me a care package as we speak.”

And that was the end of Pinoe’s roomie situation.

“Ya know, now that I think of it I ran into Tobin last week. At least I think I did.” Ashlyn spitted out.

The girls had confused looks on their faces trying to realize who the name was.

“Tobin?”

“Who?”

“Ashlyn it better not be that boy you pushed not too long ago!” Ali scolded.

“No. Tobin Heath, Kel you remember her she was in our building our freshman year.”

“Do I?” Kelley questioned. She pondered off thinking of a face to match the name.

“How come I don’t remember her?” Alex replied.

“Nah, she switched dorms pretty early. She was a big soccer star here. Oh c’mon Kel she lived the floor below me.”

“I honestly don’t remember who you’re talking about.”

“You’re killing me. Freshman year was not that long ago.”

Kristie and Syd scoffed in unison. “Speak for yourself.”

“Sorry bout it. Don’t remember her.” Kelley replied. “What’s the big deal?”

“Nothing.” Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders. “Ruby and I kicked her out when she started that huge fight. Alex, ya know the night with that asshole that uh – the guy that’s on the wrestling team. Shit. What’s his name?” Ashlyn sputtered.

“Elijah babe.” Ali filled in.

“Yeah Elijah! That fucking prick.”

“It wasn’t her who started the fight it was that stupid jock.” Alex corrected.

“Fucking hate jocks.” Pinoe blurted.

“You played sports in high school blondie.” Syd joked.

Pinoe rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, she just seemed so hammered that night.”

“Yeah, I bet you are when you swing a beer bottle at someone’s head.” Alex scoffed out.

Kelley tapped her fingers on the table, her forehead in wrinkles. Obviously, she was in thought. Then it came to her.

“Oh Tobin! Tobin Heath! Yeah that’s right. She was such a big deal back then.”

“What are we talking about right now?” Kristie asked feeling so left out.

“She started that bar fight?” Kelley asked a little shocked.

Ashlyn nodded. “Said she’s trying to graduate.”

“One final year to come back and finish?” Kelley replied.

“Seriously guys. What are we talking about?” Kristie chimed in again.

Pinoe threw a piece of bread at her. Kristie just sat there with hatred piercing eyes.

“Yeah. Guess Paris wasn’t so nice to her.” Ashlyn replied.

“Babe you don’t know that.” Ali chimed in. “Maybe she missed this place.”

“Ha!” Pinoe scoffed. “School? You so sure?”

“Some of us are here for a decent education blondie.” Syd replied taking Ali’s side.

“Puh – lease Syd. You’re the last one I wanna hear any school talk from okay. This coming from the girl who had to repeat French 102.”

“That class is hard!” Syd refuted.

“Puh – lease if Kristie can pass so should you. It’s actually quite embarrassing.”

“Uh hey.” Kristie said offended.

“Kristie barely passed.”

“Uh hey!”

Kristie threw her bitten bread at Syd in offense. Then Syd threw bread at Pinoe, this time a whole roll. The two children decided then that it would be a good time to start an all-out bread war with pieces flying everywhere. Even some pieces landing on the other tables which annoyed the other students and teachers. Then Pinoe’s favorite person showed up.

“Hey roomie!” Morgan gleefully shouted making her way from the corner of Jordan Hall.

Pinoe slumped in her seat. “Oh goood!”

As Morgan took her seat next to her beloved roommate she swung her backpack over her shoulder (smacking Pinoe’s face in the process) and landing it on the table, clearly making a mess of things. The girls shot out of their seats trying to grab their drinks from spilling and food falling in the quickness of Morgan’s clumsiness.

“How’s it going?” Morgan said dumbly.

“Hey Mo!” The girls replied once they settled back in their seats.

“What are you doing here youngin?” Pinoe asked quite annoyed.

“I have my math class around here but I was hungry. Then I remembered you said you were gonna be here to grab some lunch.”

“I never said anything about this to you at all youngin.”

That’s when Ali chuckled while sipping on her juice. A sly and evil smile creeping on her face.

“Ohhh. That’s right Ali texted me!”

Pinoe turned around slowly to find a smirking Ali. Ali just sat there, shrugged her shoulders and winked at Pinoe.

“So roomie what’s good to eat here?”

Pinoe kept staring at Ali shaking her head and squinting her eyes in disgust. Then she turned back to a wide eyed Morgan and an excited smile on her face. Yup, a youngin.

“Nothing.” Pinoe muttered as she collected her things from under the table.

“Whatd’ya get?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Pinoe muttered again.

Now, she had her bag over her shoulder and was slowly getting up.

“Whoa. Pin where ya going?” Kelley asked without a chuckle.

“Class.”

“But you don’t have class.”

“Yes I do youngin. How would you know?”

“It says so on your schedule.” Morgan replied like it was so obvious.

“Yeah Pin, on your _printed_ schedule.” Ali chimed in. Not losing on this chance to ridicule her longtime friend.

Pinoe mentally slapped herself. Of course, that schedule was gonna bite her in the ass.

“Yeah well, I’m going anyways.”

“I’ll go with you. Maybe you can show me where the good food trucks are!”

And in a very hurried motion, Morgan grabbed her backpack off the table. And once again, the girls shot out of their seats grabbing their things before Morgan knocked everything down to the ground. Morgan skipped ahead of Pinoe grabbing her forearm as she practically dragged the blonde away from the table. Pinoe just looked at Ali dead in the eye and mouthed with her lips, _“Unforgiveable.”_

Ali chuckled knowing fully well she had won. Ashlyn sat next to her and threw her arm over her shoulder. “Nice one babe.”

 


	10. Something Familiar

“What a waste of time.” Tobin muttered.

The former midfielder walked into her dorm room rather perturbed. The only morning class seemed like hell to her. She had a 400 level American History class, a subject she used to excel at before leaving school. But now that she came back after about a year of absence, Tobin felt out of place so quickly. The first day of class the professor just felt like giving a “fun” pop oral quiz to the class. Since when did that become a thing? Long story short, Tobin sat quietly in the back row with a few other kids who happen to be just as lost as she was. Not to mention, that it took her a whole decade just to find the classroom. And so she didn’t make quite a good impression as she showed up half an hour late.

Tobin grabbed a ginger ale bottle out of the fridge trying to soothe her ongoing headache. Just as she was sipping on the refreshing drink a blue light appeared across the island counter in the kitchen where Tobin was currently standing on the other side of.

“Hey how’s it going?”

Tobin spat out liquid as it scattered in the air. “You have to stop doing that. I’m not used to the whole lightly thing yet.” Tobin said quite miffed as she tightened the cap on the plastic bottle.

“Ohh, ginger ale huh? Rough day?” Greg replied sympathetically.

“You could say that.” Tobin muddled making her way to the couch. “I totally sucked at school today.”

Greg just chuckled. “When are college kids not complaining?”

“Nah man, this was just – _unbelievable_.” Tobin exhaled.

“Feeling rusty?”

“Today I realized that I’m lucky to have had soccer. I mean I felt so stupid today.”

“Ahh cheer up, it’s just the first day. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Tobin just shook her head. “I don’t know. I thought coming back to school was a good idea.”

“That was when you were thinking about parties and drinking.”

Tobin just rolled her eyes. “Is there a reason you came today?”

Greg made his way on the chair across of Tobin. He put up his feet on the coffee table flipping through some surf magazine.

“You’ve been assigned your first charge.” Greg muttered out still flipping through the magazine.

Tobin stood straight up. “Really? When? Who is it?”

“Calm down there eager beaver.” Greg replied coolly as he casually threw the magazine on the coffee table. “I don’t know much about him either.”

“So how do you know?” Tobin questioned.

Greg just pointed up to the ceiling. To which Tobin again rolled her eyes. That was also another rule that Greg had warned the new white lighter. Newbies couldn’t ask let alone speak of the other Elders, or what Greg calls “the people _really in charge_.” Tobin had to earn the privilege just like Greg did as well as the other advanced white lighters that came before him. In all honesty, there were a lot of rules that Tobin had made an oath never to break during her vows. There were the obvious rules like white lighters couldn’t tell anyone their secret or if they were in training. They could only expose themselves once they gained their charge’s trust and only then could they reveal who they were. White lighters also couldn’t drink, something Tobin needed to accustom to.

“So where do I find this person?” Tobin asked almost excitedly.

Greg just shrugged his shoulders.

“Do you at least know the name?”

Greg again shrugged his shoulders.

“Why exactly are you here?”

Greg stood up from the chair and placed his hands on Tobin’s shoulders. “To give you encouragement.”

“Not exactly working since I don’t know anything about this person.”

“Sorry under strict orders.”

“Well at least point me in the right direction.”

Greg then walked to the front door with Tobin following behind. He opened it wide open and pointed out to the hall. Tobin watched his actions and her brow flexed.

“What? Out there?” Tobin questioned.

“Well yeah how else are you gonna get to your car?”

Tobin just scoffed. Another rule, newbies couldn’t orb.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Tobin felt like she was driving everywhere. It was already a little past four and the sun was about setting in another hour or so but she was exhausted. It didn’t help at all that she didn’t know how her charge looked like or even what the person’s name was. Minor details that would’ve helped throughout this waste of a time scavenger hunt. What help was Greg anyways?

Her morning had been rough but her afternoon had been rougher. So to cheer her up from all the glum, and since she couldn’t exactly go to the bar, she headed to the old soccer field she had won a College cup tournament not too long ago. Something Tobin never felt stupid at.

But as she made her way onto the field she saw that there were other girls stretching and warming up. The soccer team. Tobin wondered if her old friends were still playing or had already graduated. Without any hesitation she ran up to the team anyways hoping to join in on their scrimmage, knowing there was absolute little chance. But Tobin needed to be near a ball somehow.

“Hey, who’s that?” Heather asked as her eyes pointed to Tobin’s figure heading their way.

“I don’t know.” Lauren replied.

“Why does she look so familiar?” Amy chimed in.

“Alright ladies, let’s play!” Hope yelled a few feet away walking to the team as she held the net bag full of balls.

“You guys mind if I jump in?” Tobin asked, half the team facing their backs to her.

“Holy shit Heath.” Hope muttered under her breath.

Quickly, Lauren, Amy, and Heather whipped their heads around. It was indeed their old friend and teammate they used to share ice baths and hotel rooms with.

“Tobin!” They all said in unison.

A large smile appeared on her face. Of course it would be these three to play out to their very last Cardinal game. Tobin took a step towards the trio but was already consumed in a bear group hug.

“Oh my god Tobin! Where the hell have you been?” Amy elated.

“In Paris?” Tobin replied as she was able to get some air again.

“She knows that dummy.” Heather replied. “What are you doing back here?”

“Trying to graduate.”

“Wow Tobs that’s awesome.” Lauren replied sweetly. “Your final year!”

“What the hell was wrong with Paris?” Heather asked curiously.

“Nothing.” Tobin shrugged.

“Who cares! You’re back. Let’s win another championship!” Amy cheered.

Then the team howled too. But quite too loudly as Hope cut the excitement down with a whistle. Of course, the captain of the team was sometimes – often times – a Debbie downer.

“Hey Hope.” Tobin waved over.

“Heath? Long time no see.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So uhh, how’s it going?”

“Well I was kind of hoping to jump in today’s scrimmage.”

“Oh dude, no scrimmage today. The season doesn’t actually start until a couple weeks later.”

“Yeah, the teams just doing some bonding and getting fit before physicals.” Amy replied.

Heather rolled her eyes. “Yeah the cap makes the rules now.”

“Hao I’m standing right here.” Hope said unamused already used to the comments.

“I know cap.”

Tobin just laughed. “That’s cool. So uh – a game then?”

“Duhh!” Hao said punching Tobin in the arm then ran and pushed Arod. To which, Amy stuck her foot out and tripped Hao. The rest of the team busted out of laughter watching Hao flailing her arms before she hit the rough green grass.

Lauren threw her arm over Tobin’s shoulders, “Missed ya buddy.”

Tobin chuckled shyly. “So uh, Hope’s the captain now huh?”

“Yeah, she’s become deadly in the goal lately. Her game is incredible. Maybe you’ll see when the season starts.”

Tobin turned her body slightly to Lauren already knowing where this conversation was gonna go. “Actually Cheney –

“You’re literally the only one who calls me that.” Lauren grinned.

Tobin scoffed. “Listen Chen, I uh I didn’t come back to play soccer. I really did come back to finish school. Or at least try to.” Tobin said remembering her tough morning.

Lauren looked deflated. Soccer was the thing that had bonded these girls together since the first time they met their freshman year as they were all nervous 18 year old wrecks who were eager to be in Cardinal kits during their first official college soccer practice.

“Really?”

“Really Tobs?” Amy asked also sounding dejected.

“Yeah.” Tobin rubbed the back of her neck as she suddenly felt guilt overwhelm her body. “It’s just I kind of uh, I’m taking a break.”

“Man that sucks!” Hao replied. “Final year and we could’ve all played one final time again.”

“Hao.” Lauren lightly scolded.

Hao just shrugged dumbfounded.

“Hey, it whatever’s! You’re back!” Amy cheered again and threw her arm Tobin’s shoulders and ruffled her hair a little bit. “You still can kick from 40 yards out right?”

“Hey! Let’s get to playing girls! We’re killing time.” Hope yelled disrupting Tobin’s little reunion.

Hao also threw her arm over Tobin’s shoulder. “Least we only get a year left with the hog.” Hao chuckled.

“Hao! Still standing here!”

“Shit.” Hao jogged off to the rest of the team so she could escape Hope’s wrath.

Lauren took the space next to Tobin, as the trio walked off to the center of the pitch together to join the rest of the girls stretching.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 11 coming next tomorrow. Tobin will be tested!


	11. "Were you looking for the bar?"

And that was the end of the team’s fun play. Tobin of course on the winning aside as they pulled out a 2 -1 win. As much as the team was impressed of Tobin’s European style of play, this was still a team of collegiate athletes. If anything Tobin, was impressed particularly of the speed from all the girls, well besides Arod. Tobin was used to the blonde forward making the perfect runs down the center always finding net. But another striker caught her attention. A striker she knew of, a junior who didn’t play a lot of minutes the year Tobin won the NCAA championship. Mainly because Arod was the only striker the team needed apparently for the year. Which worked because Arod set school defining records she was ever so proud of. But as Tobin and the team played on, what was supposed to be a light easy going game, the pace and accuracy of this striker’s goals had easily impressed Tobin.

Tobin slowly made her way to her car parked in the game lot after saying bye to the tea after stretches. She was eager to get home and take a hot shower and call it a day.

“Nice game.” A soft voice appeared from behind Tobin.

Tobin turned around and of course, it would be the girl who clearly made an impression on the field.

“Thanks.” Tobin replied. “Christen right?”

“You remember?” She sounded surprised.

 “Well not really – I asked Hao.”

Christen half smiled and nodded. “Yeah we didn’t play much together – well when you were here.”

“Yeah. Bummer though, you got a killer left foot.”

Christen half smiled again. “Thanks. But this coming from a pro player.” She said as she looked shyly to the cement ground.

“Nah, you’re just as good as any international player I’ve played with.”

Christen smiled a full smile this time. Her eyes sparkling. Which Tobin noticed thinking she had very soft green eyes. 

“Yoo Heath! How bout a ride?” Hao yelled as she, Lauren, and Amy were walking their way.

“Yeah that’s cool. Well nice to see you again Christen.” Tobin politely said.

“Yeah it was. Well welcome back.” Christen smiled huge a twinkle in her eyes.

A twinkle that didn’t go unnoticed from Tobin. So Tobin shot up half a smile to reciprocate.

Christen then walked off with her teammate Julie who was waiting for her on the curb with her eyes glued to her phone screen.

“Jeez Heath, you would think you’d be pulling up in a nicer car than this.” Hao pointed at the old Honda civic. “I remember this piece of crapt.” She finally stated as she made her way riding shotgun.

Arod chuckled behind but ran excitedly into the car too.

“So Hao hasn’t changed much.” Tobin muttered to Lauren.

“Nope. But did you really expect her too.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

So now it was the second day of school and Tobin wasn’t gonna make the same mistake she did the first time. But neither was Alex. In fact, both girls made sure that they were gonna be at least 5 minutes early to their first class. This was the only class that Alex and Kelley didn’t share. One because Kelley was absolutely done with math, any and all types of math classes. She was now into Political Science a major that used to be her minor. And as for Alex, she needed to take this particular class because in order to get to Stanford’s nursing program this was a prerequisite.

Alex was currently overlooking the syllabus for the math class she was about to attend when she didn’t know what her surroundings were when she bumped into Tobin’s back.

“Whoa.” Tobin turned around as she dropped Alex’s books and papers on the ground. She quickly bent over and started to pick up the mess. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

“No I’m sorry. I didn’t watch where I was going.” Alex said as she also picked up the mess. Her hair falling in front of her eyes blocking most of her face.

“It’s cool. Here.” Tobin replied.

They finally stood up at the same time as Tobin handed over the books. And with a subtle hair flip from Alex made Tobin’s knees go weak.

 “Thanks.” Alex said grabbing the very last book. She finally looked up to apologize to face the person she had bumped into.

That face again. This time Tobin definitely remembered her. And so did Alex, but not exactly in the way Tobin did.

Ashlyn was right. This girl was going to school here.

“Were you looking for the bar?” Alex said, sounding very much brassy as she had intended to.

 _It’s definitely her._  “Uhh – what?”

Alex slightly looked away to roll her eyes. “I’m heading into that class over there. Do you mind?”

“Uh no. I’m actually heading there too.” Tobin said as she stepped aside.

“Oh well – uh – good.” Alex stuttered. Now regretting her brassy attitude a few seconds ago. If she had known the two would be in the same class for the whole fall semester she would’ve avoided Tobin and this awkward encounter all together. But life doesn’t work that way. _Great. Of course, we have this same class!_

“See you inside.” Alex finally said cold and blunt. Then bee lined to the classroom door.

 _Nice start Tobin, nice start._ Tobin said mentally slapping herself.

\------------------------------------

 

The whole hour and a half of class was painful to say the least. This professor was very particular with the way he runs his classes because he had assigned seating. And of course, another example to show that life just sometimes messes with you in the most annoying ways, Tobin was seated in the same row as Alex with an empty seat in between. When the professor started to call out names from his seating chart, Alex internally begged to be seated anywhere else besides next to the girl she desperately didn’t want to sit next to. But as Tobin’s name was called out, she stood from her seat from the upper tiers of the lecture hall and was ordered to sit in the 3rd front row next to an Alex Morgan, whom had to raise her hand to let her know the area to walk to. But Tobin had already known Alex was sitting in the front rows as she walked into class, waiting for the rest of the class to show up so she could walk behind a mass and hide from her. Was it childish? Yeah, it was. But then again, Tobin didn’t really know how to apologize to the same waitress who worked in the bar where she had started a fight riot in then get kicked out of all in one night. But as Tobin got up from her seat to make her way into a new one, she just repeated the name in her head.

_Alex Morgan. Alex Morgan._

And it also didn’t help when Alex dropped the thick packet of the first homework assignments onto the floor when she tried to hand over one to Tobin. Tobin had offered to pick it up already rising from her seat but Alex quickly replied a harsh “No” and picked it very quickly. Then handed it to Tobin only glancing at her from her peripheral vision.

An apprehensive “Uhh thanks” was all Tobin could reply.

_Damn, this is gonna suck._

_This is gonna be torturous._

Alex and Tobin thought simultaneously.

But class was now over, and not only was Alex and Tobin ready to get out of the class but as well as the other students. Alex was amongst the first huddled group of kids trying to get through the door. Tobin wasn’t very far away and so she had Alex in her view. During the whole class time, besides feeling like a total idiot, she was internally debating whether or not she should apologize to Alex for the whole bar scene. It only seemed right seeing how they were gonna seem more of each other for the rest of the semester. But Tobin’s mind kept swaying from one answer to the next.

_Nah, she’s gonna think I’m a total dud. But I don’t want her to think I’m an asshole._

And as Tobin kept contemplating in her mind for a final decision Alex was already out the door. For some reason, Tobin’s legs had urged to chase after her. And so she rushed out of class as fast as she could making her way through the all of a sudden jammed hallway with all the other classes finishing as well. Tobin tried to find her but Alex was nowhere in sight.

_Crapt._

In a spur moment, another person had bumped into Tobin this time a little too aggressively that he tripped over and fell onto the ground. Tobin’s books dropped right next to him.

“Oh shit sorry!” He apologized nervously trying to grab all the books. “I didn’t see you I swear! I was running all the way from my dorm to here. I must’ve just zoomed by you. Here.” He said as he stood up and handed over Tobin’s books.

He was a little shorter than Tobin but obviously looked much younger. His light brown hair was ruffled in a mess. Just like his t-shirt which looked like it went a whole week without being washed or ironed. He had slight dark bags under his tired eyes. But his facial features were soft like having a baby face. He had quite round cheeks but he wasn’t out of shape but nor he was he in shape either.

Tobin grabbed the books from him and all of a sudden heard a ringing in her ears.

“Do you hear that?” She asked.

The boy just looked confused then shook his head. “Uhhh no.”

“You sure it’s pretty loud.”

The boy again just looked at Tobin in utter confusion. He heard absolutely no ringing. However, he did hear the hundreds of college student’s chatter filling the air as they were either heading to class or getting out of one.

“Look I’m really sorry again!” As the boy ran off Tobin’s eyes following as he disappeared into the crowd.

Then a second later the ringing in her ears stopped.

_What the hell?_

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Tobin stood in her kitchen pacing again. _How do I do this again?_

“Greg?” She called out into the air.

And after waiting only a few seconds Greg appeared once again, this time sitting on the kitchen counter.

“What’s up?”

Tobin turned to her side. “That was easy.”

“I’m much faster than pizza delivery in case you were wondering.”

“I think I may have met my charge today.” Tobin blurted out.

Greg nodded and placed his hands on his knees. “You did?”

Tobin nodded. “He ran into me, literally leaving class.”

“Go on.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly get his name. He knocked over my books and kept rambling on.”

“What did he say?”

“Well I wasn’t able to listen because there was a loud ringing in my ears. Does that happen often?”

Greg smiled and nodded. “The most irritating sound you’ll ever hear. It’s supposed to signal a white lighter that their charge is near. Luckily for you, you already figured it out.”

“To be honest, he didn’t look like –

“Like what?”

“Like he needed help? He looked alright to me. Unless, I’m supposed to teach him how to iron clothes.” Tobin replied sarcastically.

“Let’s not forget we cannot assume everything there is to know about our charges Tobin. We need to learn about them just as much as we have to work hard to gain their trust, remember?”

“Not really.”

“Look, at this point you two are complete strangers to one another right? It’s just like meeting someone for the first time. But in our case, we have to make it an _emphasis_ to be in their lives. You follow?”

“So do whatever it takes to get to know him.”

“Be careful, that term does have its limitations.”

“How am I gonna find him again? I didn’t even get his name.”

“You know he goes to school here.”

“And so do the other thousands of kids. I want real advice this time.”

“Advice? Fine, just follow the ringing.”

And like that Greg disappeared, leaving a very flustered Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on one more chapter to post today. Is it coming along for you guys?


	12. Follow the Ringing. (Fights)

Follow the ringing, follow the ringing. Seems easy enough. But really who was Tobin kidding. She had no idea where to look first. Campus was such a huge place not to mention the thousands of kids who go here. It wasn’t like Tobin could just walk up to a random person and wait to hear the ringing again. She didn’t want to look crazy. At first she went to Stanford’s main quad but it did her no good. There were too many people around. And in the time she had spent there Tobin had absolutely heard no ringing in her ears.

She was ready to call it quits but remembered what Greg had said. _We have to make an emphasis to be in their lives._ Which to Tobin meant she had to try harder. So she headed to the nearest student coffee shop to gain her new energy. She was walking out of the café shop called CoHo, her latte in hand. Just as Tobin lifted her lid on the cup to blow it cool, she stopped and lifter her head up. The ringing came back. She closed the lid and looked around in her surroundings looking for the same baby face she had run into earlier. Her eyes scanned the outside patio seating area as the ringing persisted. It wasn’t until then she set her eyes on a loner who was sitting in the corner table his back facing her. _Found you._

Tobin was already walking towards him without even thinking what to say. But it was too late as the boy looked up to the figure who was casting a shadow on his homework. Tobin stood there frozen mentally slapping herself for not asking Greg how exactly she was gonna make an _emphasis_ now.

“Uhh can I help you?” He asked.

Tobin stood silent. She tried to open her mouth then closed it not knowing what to say.

“Look are you still mad about today?” He asked.

Tobin chuckled nervously. “No no.”

“Ok. Well I am sorry alright.” He said and then looked back to his homework.

“Well uh – don’t you think it’s kind of a coincidence that we run into each other again? 2 for 2 huh.”

The boy looked up. “Not really.” He said casually. “A lot of people go here.”

_Of course people do._

“You often come here?”

“Sometimes.”

“Is it cool if I sit here?” Tobin asked worried if it was too straight forward.

The boy looked at her quite confused but didn’t mind anyways. He didn’t feel threatened by Tobin’s presence. “Guess so.” He moved his backpack off the table and placed it next to his chair legs.

Tobin took her seat. “I’m Tobin by the way.”

“Tyler.”

 _Tyler._ Tobin repeated in her mind.

“Are you a senior too?”

“No I’m a sophomore.”

Tobin nodded. “So uh – where was the fire huh?” Tobin joked, or at least tried to.

“Fire?”

“Remember? Today? You ran into me. Just seemed like you were in a rush.”

“Yeah sorry about that. I really didn’t see you.”

“Nah don’t worry about it. Were you late for a class or something?”

“Yeah.”

“Been there.”

Tyler just nodded his head politely. All he wanted was some peace and quiet.

“So uh  you –

But then Tyler got up and shoved the papers in his backpack. “I gotta go.” He sounded harshly.

“Oh.” Tobin said dejected. _Damn it. C’mon Tobin._ “Another class?”

“Yep.” Tyler replied as he stood up from his seat.

“Well uh – yeah cool. Um see ya arou –

But Tobin stopped midsentence as Tyler had already left the table waving his arm over his shoulder. “Yeah see ya later.”

 _Nice start Tobin. Nice start._ Tobin chastened to herself. _What a great first impression._ She thought with a slight eye roll.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, Alex was just about finished with her usual library session. She was able to finish the packet of math problems she had gotten earlier from her morning math class. But it wasn’t easy. She was just happy to get back home to find dinner waiting for her at the tiny round kitchen table Hope was also sitting at.

“Hey Al.” Hope said casually.

“Hi Hope.” Alex replied back as she threw her stuff on the couch. Then striding over to the table helping herself to a plate of soft ground beef tacos. “Where’s Kel?”

“She’s on the phone with Erin. Did you just finish classes?”

Alex was munching on her tacos as she replied to Hope with a full mouth. She nodded, “Yep about – (chewing) - an hour ago. (Still chewing) I was at the library.”

Hope just nodded. “You can finish eating Al.”

Alex raised her brows as a thanks then proceeded to attack her dinner. Then Kelley appeared out of her bedroom and made her way back to the table.

“Hi Al!” Kel exclaimed as she sat back down and turned to Hope. “Ok so my sister and her boyfriend are definitely going back to Georgia for Thanksgiving break.”

“Great.” Hope replied not really listening to Kelley as she was too distracted watching Alex scarf down two whole soft tacos already in the time span of no less than a minute. She had known Alex just as long as she and Kelley were dating. So of course, she knew the tendencies of the dynamic duo together or separate. But sometimes, little things would surprise her. Like the time when Kelley had given specific food orders for Hope during the times the trio had their Netflix binging nights earlier when she and Hope had just started off dating. And so when Hope would get to their place bags of food in hand, the girls had already baked batches and batches of cupcakes, their mouths covered in frosting.

To which she would reply, “I thought you guys wanted me to get food?”

To which they replied, “We did!”

Then they would raid the brown paper bags full with oily, greasy junk food.

And today was no different as Hope watched Alex barely chew on her tacos instead almost gulping it down like it was Slurpee from a 7/11.  

“Sooo…that means you’re coming too?” Kelley said continuing their conversation whether or not Hope was paying any attention.

“Great.” Hope replied distracted.

But Alex had stopped from her sloppy eating and looked up from her plate instead. Shocked from Hope’s answer.

“Eeee! Great babe.” Kelley cheered as she kissed Hope on the cheek.

Hope snapped out of her daze. “What?”

“Umm Hope…” Alex swallowed nervously. “…you just agreed to go to Georgia for Thanksgiving.” Alex stated, still in shock.

“Yes she did.” Kelley winked.

Then instead of a collected and hard ass usual state of mind Hope, a flustered and stammering Hope formed.

“Wait what?” Hope asked.

“It’s too late babe. You said yes.” Kelley not looking at Hope but instead her plate confident and unwavering.

“Kelley I never said yes.” Hope replied trying to sound firm but being careful as well. She knew well enough not to start a fight with Kelley especially if it had to deal with their “nonexclusive relationship”.

“I said that my sister was bringing her boyfriend home. And then I said you were gonna come too.”

“I wasn’t paying attention to you.” Hope replied honestly.

“Well, you should’ve because now you’re officially meeting my family.” Kelley scolded with a little excitement to it.

“Kel…”

“Don’t even think about it Hope.”

“Kelley I didn’t exactly agree to all of this.”

“Yes you did!”

“Ok I’m done with dinner for now.” Alex chimed in softly. Then grabbing her plate and heading back to her room. Leaving a table with a silent Kelley and a frustrated Hope.

A pause,

“Kel I don’t think we’re ready for –

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence babe.”

Hope sighed softly “Kelley.”

“What exactly is your reason for backing out?” Kelley questioned.

“I’m not backing out of anything. Especially since I didn’t agree to anything.”

“Why wouldn’t you want to come Hope? I want you to meet my family.”

“And I have!”

“Uggh! Pictures doesn’t count Hope.”

“I just don’t think we’re ready for it.”

Kelley scoffed tirelessly. “You keep saying _we_ when I absolutely feel like it's mostly _you_ that feels this way. And FYI, I am ready Hope. I have been. You should know this by now!” Kelley let out frustrated.

The fighting went on for about another twenty minutes or so. Something Alex had gotten used to. But deep down was never phased by it. Because in a day or two, Hope would apologize and make her way back to Kelley with saddened and guilty eyes. Alex learned from the couple’s past fights. She couldn’t be without Kelley and didn’t want to be with anybody else. The feeling was mutual. This was something Kelley figured out even before they officially said their “I love yous”. Kelley had confided this to Alex semesters ago. That night she came into Alex’s room dressed in her Christmas onesie Hope had bought for her a birthday present. Kelley ran and flopped herself onto Alex’s bed as the blue eyed brunette was finishing up her final paper for a writing intensive class. When she asked her freckled friend what was wrong all she could get from Kelley was a 20 minute venting session but Alex couldn’t make out anything. Because Kelley had been crying too much and too hard as Alex could only make out snuffles and slurred words. So she just listened as she sat next to Kelley rubbing her back softly doing her best to comfort her. Before then, Kelley and Hope got into a little spat because Kelley thought a girl from Hope’s English class was flirting with _her_ keeper and thought Hope was reciprocating as well. And finally at the end of Kelley’s venting, she stopped crying abruptly. She sat straight up with reddened eyes, which startled Alex, and then finally stated in the epiphany of it all, “I _love_ her.”

So the lasting of their relationship didn’t surprise Alex at all. She knew Hope was puppy sick in love with Kelley. It was just a matter of time of Hope being ready to make their relationship exclusive. Something Kelley wanted to make clear to her family, but never did she think it would be difficult for Hope to jump on the bandwagon with.

Alex heard their front door slam shut and so it was her cue to check on Kelley.

She opened her door and found Kelley washing dishes. She stood next to her with an arm dangling over Kelley’s short shoulders.

Kelley scoffed. “When is she gonna get it?” She asked Alex, under her breath.

“In time babe.” Alex replied encouragingly. Then began to start rinsing off the soapy plates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Officially posted the 3 chapters I promised for this weekend. Next 3 chapters will be posted sometime next week...after the holidays of course. But I assure you will be worth it because the story is picking up. Whew, finally right?


	13. Small, first easy step.

The first week of school was finally over. And only 19 weeks left to go. Tobin felt good just barely surviving the first week. Her classes seemed manageable, all she had to do was apply herself. And that was the problem. Applying herself to actually doing the work. So far she was keeping up with her readings and assignments but this whole white lighter thing started to take up her time. Apparently, there is a lot of reading to do for newbies. Mostly a lot of self-help books that Greg forced her to finish. Like practicing managing your anger or learning how to be patient and a lot of books on meditation. Tobin didn’t think any of the books were gonna be of any use. She thought it was all stupid really.

What she really wanted to get the hang of was tapping into her senses. The ringing hadn’t died down and it starting to become a nuisance. And when Tobin asked if there was any to shut it off Greg just shook his head. The ringing is an essential part of the training and when Tobin becomes more experienced and in tune with her senses, meaning she can just sense Tyler when he is need on her own, the ringing would stop. But Tobin just gave Greg a confused and desperate look.

“And how exactly am I supposed to be in tune with my senses?” Tobin asked.

“The more you are in tune with your charge the more you are in tune with yourself.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I can’t give you all the answers Tobin.”

“You’ve barely given me any help with him.” Tobin fought back.

Greg sighed sympathetically sensing Tobin’s frustration. “Ok. Look I know it’s hard right now seeing how you just met him. But you have to understand all of this takes time, there’s no rush to the finish line Tobin.”

“I know, I know.” Tobin paused. “It’s just hard to get some kid to trust me when we barely know each other.”

Greg shrugged his shoulders. “Then get to know him.”

And again for the millionth time, Greg disappeared abruptly as if the conversation were over. And for the millionth time, Tobin rolled her eyes.

 

\------------------------------------------

Tuesdays and Thursdays weren’t Tobin’s favorite days of the week. One; because she had her math class early in the morning. And two; she had Alex Morgan in it. It was still awkward between the two since their first ugly encounter aside from what happened in the bar. And every time Tobin had a chance to try to apologize to her, something always got in the way. Last Thursday, the second day of class, a new kid happened to override into the class and the professor assigned his seating in between Tobin and Alex. There was an almost sigh of relief on Alex’s face when the professor announced it in front of everyone before they got into the homework. And for Tobin, well she had to wait until the 1 ½ hr. session was over to finally get a second alone with Alex. But Tobin didn’t have such luck that day since the new geeky kid sitting in between took up Tobin’s time asking to take a look at her notes from the first day as Alex strolled on out of class.

The second time Tobin tried to talk to Alex she was beaten to it by another classmate of theirs. A rather decent looking guy, whom also happened to be on the men’s soccer team, Servando had pulled her aside after class ended. And it looked like a rather interesting conversation seeing how she was laughing a loud to almost everything he was saying. Tobin had made the connection that they were quite familiar with one another after seeing how they always politely waved hi to each other right before class started... Tobin just left class along with the others, mentally telling herself that she’d get an opportunity next week.

And so next week had come, with Tobin hanging outside of the class 5 minutes early waiting for Alex as she was skimming through her meditation book. When she looked up for the third time she saw Alex walking up the hallway so she shut her book closed.

“Uh Alex?” Tobin said sounding a little apprehensive, debating in her mind if this really was a good idea.

“Oh, hey.” Alex politely greeted setting space in between.

“I never got a chance last week to talk to you.”

Alex winced her eyebrows. “About what?” Sounding a bit brassier than she intended to.

“Well uh…” Tobin chuckled nervously. “…now it seems like a long time ago but I just wanted to say sorry to you. About what happened in the bar? I didn’t mean to do that.”

“You mean cause a scene.” Alex chimed in.

Tobin nodded in shame. “Yeah, I really am sorry. I don’t want it to be weird since we have the same class and –

“Well thanks.” Alex stated.

Tobin was a little taken back from Alex’s cool firm poise.

_This girl really stands her ground._

“Uhh, ok then. Yeah good.” Was all Tobin could reply as she watched Alex walk into the lecture hall before giving Tobin a polite smile back.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

_Ok. Play it cool Tobin. He’s right there. Don’t stand out too much. You want him to come to you. Play it cool, play it cool. Not creepy. Not creepy._

“Tobin?” Tyler said aloud picking out the light brunette amongst the crowded patio seating of the café.

Tobin turned around trying to act surprised. But really this was the second time during the week she had “run into” Tyler at the very café they first had spoken words to one another.

“Oh hey man, what’s up?”

“I feel like you I’ve seen you here more than often.” Tyler said as he took the free seat across at the small wooden table.

“Nah, I just like going here.”

Tyler nodded as he fell for the well-rehearsed excuse. “What are you doing?”

“Reading.” Tobin replied as she showed the front cover of the meditation book she hadn’t put down.

“Hm. Are you into that stuff?”

Tobin looked at her book and paused. “Not really.” She finally answered.

“Then why read it?”

“It’s for a class.” Tobin lied.

“Since when do they teach yoga for credit?”

“Well uh – it’s more of a religious spiritual class ya know.” Tobin again lied.

“Hm.”

“So you doing homework too?”

Tyler opened his sketchbook of tattoo drawings he scribbled all over the white pages to show Tobin his work.

“You like to draw?” Tobin asked curiously.

“Tattoos. Just things I think of I’d like for people to get. Like sleeve pieces or huge body pieces ya know.”

Tobin nodded taking in all of the creativity and colors in the sketchbook. “So you have any?” She asked.

Tyler just shook his head. “Nah, not yet. You?”

Tobin shook her head and leaned back in her seat. “I don’t like needles.”

Tyler scoffed. “Not a lot of people do.” He replied then going back to his drawing.

There was a nice comfortable silence that fell as the small talk died out. Then Tyler spoke.

“Hey do you mind if I just sit here and finish this page?” He asked his eyes never leaving his sketchbook.

“Yeah sure. I’m just – uh – gonna finish reading.”

“Cool.”

And just for a split second Tobin felt proud of herself. This was a small step in getting to establish their relationship and it had somehow felt easier than Tobin had imagined. Tyler didn’t push off Tobin like she had pictured. And Tobin didn’t make herself seem creepy and straightforward. And at the end of the day, Tobin found out a small piece of who Tyler was. In that moment, Tobin learned this whole white lighter deal was gonna take a lot of work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best to pump out the next 2 chapters before this weekend!


	14. A little spat.

Alex looked through her cute backpack again and again. She was searching for her math textbook which she desperately needed currently seeing how her professor was going through the material at light years. Alex always hated being left behind. For what seemed like the thousand time of digging into the very bottom of her backpack for a very heavy textbook she swore she had thrown in the bag this morning, well just never appeared. She dropped the backpack down without a care next to her seat and onto the carpet sighing loudly in disappointment.

_I am such an idiot!_

 

Alex then swiftly grabbed her cellphone, hiding it from her professor using her notebook as a shield. She shot a quick text to Kelley whom she knew was in the dorm since the freckled Georgia girl didn’t start classes until a little after noon. Kelley was indeed home but was a little distracted by a certain keeper who seemed a little more dominant with the freckled girl than usual. It had been a couple days after since their fight and as Alex always guessed right, Hope came running back into Kelley’s arms. This time was a bit different. Kelley was furious and for good reason. She ignored all of Hope’s calls and messages, even managed to stray away from the girl during her walk to classes. She wanted to get her point across and boy did she. Hope had known this time Kelley was serious because she never ignored Hope’s calls. Never. So after a couple of days of worrying, morning and evening lifts at the school gym, and moping around alone and bored in her own dorm, Hope came crawling back knocking on Kelley’s front dorm room demanding to come in so they could talk it out. But Kelley never faltered. It wasn’t until Alex came home from another late night library session to let Hope in which Kelley shot a glare at her roomie that screamed betrayal. It took another hour of fighting until Hope and Kelley reconciled. Hope had finally agreed to meet Kelley’s family officially. Well after Kelley threatened that the two take a break for a while to figure out exactly what they wanted. Hope wasn’t having any of that. In fact, Kelley swore she saw Hope’s eyes tears a little at the words and that moment Kelley and Hope knew there wasn’t any else for them. Just each other.

 

Currently, the two were on the couch with Hope being the usual aggressive one lying on top of the smaller girl. With Kelley underneath and for what seemed like hours and hours of relentlessly makeup kissing, Kelley needed a break and air. She heard her cellphone ring which gave her an excuse to pull away from Hope’s grip.

 

“Wait babe – hold on…” Kelley said as she sat up looking at her phone screen.

Hope gave the Georgia girl a break as she too stood up from the couch and grabbed something to drink from the fridge.

 

“Babe is Alex’s book anywhere in the kitchen?” Kelley slightly yelled from the couch.

Hope took a glance around then shook her head. “Nope. Don’t see it.”

 

Quickly, Kelley shot a text back to a worrying Alex, then set her phone back down. She fanned herself with a surfing magazine on the coffee table as she leaned back into the couch.

 

“Kel don’t you have class today?” Hope asked as she set her juice glass down on the countertop facing Kelley’s back.

 

Kelley looked at the clock hanging above the flat screen hung on the wall. “Mm, maybe.” Since Hope was standing in the kitchen she couldn’t see the devilish smirk that appeared on Kelley’s face.

 

Hope chuckled. A cue. She walked over to the couch and slowly strutted towards a very heated O’Hara. “You’re gonna be late.” Hope playfully scolded.

 

Kelley shrugged her shoulders acting all innocent. “It’s only the second week of school.”

 

Meanwhile, as Alex read the text form Kelley confirming her lapse of judgement realizing her textbook was on her nightstand, she sank even deeper into her seat. The class lights were off because the professor was using the projector to explain yet another math problem, Alex didn’t mind slumping into her seat because no one could really notice. She was mentally scolding herself for basically showing up to class unprepared.

 

But Tobin had noticed. Well she couldn’t help but notice since Alex had been making quite a lot of noises minutes before as Alex went on a scavenger hunt in her backpack. A very light chuckle escaped her lips looking at a very exasperated and disappointed Alex. Tobin had kind of figured that Alex was that type of student who took everything seriously, a little too serious if Tobin was being honest. Seeing Alex a little flustered humored her. Why? She had no idea. But the sly smirk on her face couldn’t come off.

 

Alex took a glance around the classroom in the mild darkness to see if anyone was really paying any attention. She looked up towards the higher tiers of the lecture hall and as she figured, there were kids up there dozing off. She even noticed Servando with his head down on the table. She looked around the rest of the lecture hall and basically everyone was on the same page. No one was listening because no one cared. She even looked to Simon, the geek who joined the class late who would always share notes with Alex because they were the only two students who really put in the effort. But Simon was semi dozing off, slumping into his seat fighting to keep his eyes from shutting. She slightly giggled to herself quietly. Then her eyes fell on Tobin who was sitting on Simon’s other side. Tobin was facing the projector her eyes glued on the front board, but Alex knew she wasn’t focused because of the smirk on her face.

_What the hell is she smirking for?_

 

Alex mentally thought but soon was caught as Tobin turned slightly to her side facing Alex. Alex quickly leaned back forward and sat straight in her seat.

_Take notes Alex, take notes._

 

Luckily, Simon's textbook was wide open for Alex to glance over and copy the notes. Simon didn't have any problem with this since he dozed off slumping in his seat giving Alex a clear view. Tobin sat upright in her seat with her arms crossed against her chest. From a side glance she could see Alex furiously write as fast as she could into her notebook copying whatever was on the textbook and following the professor at the same time. Tobin internally chuckled at the funny thought of Alex the lone person who would be paying any attention at all. Well aside from being one of the only two students who really cared about this class. The other was sitting next to her with his eyes shut and a slight snore escaping his nostrils. Then against Alex's favor, Simon's head dropped onto the textbook fully out, forcing Alex to abruptly stop taking notes. She grumbled under her breath. It was then she heard a light chuckle. Her eyes shot up towards the direction it was coming from.  
  
Tobin bit the inside of her cheeks hard to not burst out into laughter. She could sense Alex's eyes on her and it was an intense stare.  
  
_Don't laugh Tobin. She already hates you enough._  
  
"What's so funny?" Alex whispered but Tobin could sense a slight attitude in her tone.  
  
Tobin turned to face Alex and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Nothing." She replied innocently.  
  
Alex turned her attention back to the front board a little agitated. Her morning wasn't starting off great as she'd liked it to be. Even though she was facing the professor her focus was somewhere else. She was internally distracted off all the negative things from the morning. From forgetting her textbook to being completely lost and behind on today's lesson. And not to mention the teasing from a girl she hardly knew but already didn't like.  
  
"Do you want to borrow mine?" Tobin asked softly over Simon interrupting Alex's thoughts.  
  
Alex turned confused, "What?"  
  
"You can borrow my textbook if you want. I'm not using it." Tobin offered. It was the least she could do since Alex had caught Tobin basically laughing at her.  
  
"Uh - no. No thank you." Alex hesitated.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." Alex lied. The thought was nice but for whatever reason Alex was too prideful to take the offer.  
  
Even though the offering was small, Tobin couldn't help feel rejected.  
  
"Ok. It just seemed like you needed it." Tobin replied a final time.  
  
But instead of reading Tobin's offering as an act of kindness, Alex argued back with a sense of attitude.  
  
"No it didn't." Alex replied back.  
  
Tobin took a slight pause. "Well it looked like you were copying from Simon's book." She whispered back.  
  
"Well because I forgot mine." Alex challenged also whispering back. "Besides, Simon doesn't care."  
  
They both stared at a sleepy Simon hovering over his body.  
  
"Like I said you can use mine if you really want to. I'm not looking at it." Tobin again once offered.  
  
"It's fine really." Alex stated bluntly. "I'm still using Simon's."  
  
And once again, they both stared at a sleepy Simon his face planted firmly on the book.  
  
"It doesn't look like it." Tobin replied.  
  
_What is her problem?  
_  
"It's fine really. I just have to grab it -  
  
Alex tried pulling at the textbook from underneath Simon's face. But the guy wouldn't budge. But Alex wanted to prove her point, whatever it was, to Tobin.  
  
“- and I can fin -  
  
But Alex was struggling dearly. She pulled one last time with more force, but unfortunately ripped half the page from the textbook. She held the ripped paper in hand guilt ridden on her face.  
  
_Crapt._  
  
This time Tobin couldn't bite the inside of her cheeks. She chuckled aloud. Alex didn't take this too kindly. So she shot Tobin an icy glare.

  
"Don’t laugh." Alex stated almost sounding like a command.

 

For a slight second Tobin felt frightened. Then shook the feeling.

 

“Look I’m just trying to be nice.”

 

“No you’re trying to be nice to make up from earlier.”

 

Tobin paused. _She’s still mad about that._

“Look I do feel bad about that. I thought I apologized.” Tobin whispered back.

 

Alex scoffed. She wanted this conversation to end. Instead, she faced her attention to slipping the ripped pages from her hand to underneath Simon’s arms.

 

“Here I can help you.” Tobin replied softly. She reached for the ripped pages but Alex quickly pulled her hands back.

 

“I don’t need help. Thanks.”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

“Do me a favor Tobin. Quit saying that.”

 

“I just offered you my textbook. No big deal.”

 

“Well I didn’t need it!” Alex challenged back, but it didn’t come off in a whisper. Her volume was loud and clear as it woke Simon from his slumber.

 

Suddenly, the lights were turned back on. One by one student’s heads shot up in the air. Alex slowly leaned back into her seat embarrassed.

 

“Looks like I’m gonna have to end class early. Since no one happens to be mentally here.” The professor said with disappointment in his voice. He shut off the projector still facing the class. “Class dismissed.”

 

The sounds of shuffling feet towards the exit and textbooks closing filled the air. Simon took a second to gather himself, making sure he wiped off all his drool. If it didn’t seem like Alex was agitated before, well she was furious now. She grabbed her things avoiding all eye contact from Tobin.

 

“Hey, what happened to my book?” Simon asked as he picked up a ripped piece of paper that was stuck on the skin of his forearm.

“You can ask her.” Alex replied harshly once she collected her things and walking down the side steps giving Tobin another icy glare before walking out the doors.

 

Tobin sat dumbfounded in her seat frozen. Tobin turned to Simon who was now wiping off the drool on the table with the bottom of his shirt.

 

 _She is something else._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more, one more.


	15. "Anything $20 Can Buy."

The waves looked decent at 8:30AM. Nothing seemed relaxing like an early morning surfing session over 3-5 foot waves. Tobin zipped up her Quiksilver black wetsuit then tied her hair into a high ponytail, strands escarping into the morning chilled air. She grabbed her board and set out for the ocean. And in the water she stayed for a lengthy time. She never wore a watch whenever she went surfing so she could never tell the time. But it was already a little past 11AM when she paddled back to shore. Tobin stuck her board in the sand upside down next to the towel she placed on a flat rock. She unzipped her wetsuit about halfway and sat down on the wet sand, her forearms resting on her knees.

“Told ya I’d see ya again.” A voice appeared out of nowhere.

Tobin looked up to find Ashlyn, board in hand & in a wetsuit, hovering above her.

“Hey. You surf here?” Tobin asked coolly.

Ashlyn set her board next to Tobin and plopped down on the wet sand too.

“Yeah. Usually I go in the afternoons though. I’m not much of a morning person.”

Tobin let a light hearted chuckle. “Surfing in the morning is the best. First digs on waves.”

“You’re not bad out there. I didn’t think they’d have beaches in Paris.” Ashlyn joked.

“They don’t.” Tobin joked back.

“How’s school going?” Ashlyn asked for the sake of small talk.

Tobin shrugged. “It’s going. You?”

“I’ve been at this school forever now. I’m just numb to everything at this point.” Ashlyn said sarcastically.

Tobin again laughed. “Well at least you don’t feel like you’re behind on everything.”

Ashlyn laughed. “Ha! I still feel lost! School isn’t my best forte.”

They both let out a hearty laugh. Tobin felt ease with her. “Well you heading back out there?” Tobin’s eyes pointing to the ocean.

Ashlyn got up picking her surfboard out of the sand. “Yeah, you up for another round?”

Tobin nodded while politely smiling. She zipped up her wetsuit, dug her board out of the sand as well, and walked alongside Ashlyn as they headed for the water.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“Alright, so how much do you want?”

“Anything $20 can buy.” Tyler replied.

The dealer swiftly handed him a very tiny bag filled with white powder.

“Next time we don’t meet up so fucking early.” The dealer warned.

“Got it.” Tyler replied his eyes filled with excitement on the goody he had just paid for.

“Alright anything else you want.”

Tyler shook his head.

“Good.”

They both shook hands and the dealer went on his way. Tyler stood there inspecting the bag hidden inside of his palms making sure he wasn’t gipped.  

“Tyler?” Tobin asked a few feet away.

What’s he doing here? I knew I heard ringing back in the water.

“You surf?” Tyler asked completely stunned. And quite surprised to see Tobin at the same beach he was instead of the café back at school.

Ashlyn chuckled standing next to Tobin.

Tobin smiled brushing off the dig. “Yeah. But if you came to surf you forgot your board.” Tobin replied as she looked Tyler from head to feet.

Tyler had looked like he had just woken up and gotten here at the beach. Not even thinking twice to change.

“Nah I don’t surf. I just came to meet a friend.” Tyler said in honesty.

“Oh. You can chill with us if you want. We’re gonna head back to the car and dry off.”

“No!” Tyler responded rather quickly. “I was just gonna leave.”

“I thought you said you were meeting with a friend?” Tobin questioned.

“I already did.” Tyler replied again rather quickly. “I’ll see ya later Tobin.”

And like that Tyler rushed past Tobin and Ashlyn heading for the stairs back up towards the parking lot. Ashlyn set her board down to unzip her wetsuit halfway down while Tobin’s stare followed Tyler as he ran up the stairs hundreds of feet away. She was befuddled why Tyler was there at the beach, early in the morning meeting some friend. But at the sight of seeing Tobin suddenly had a desire to leave. Tobin felt like there was so much to Tyler than her first impression of the young kid.

“Nice kid.” Ashlyn sarcastically muttered under her breath. “So what are you doing tonight?” Ashlyn asked breaking Tobin’s thoughts.

“Huh?”

“You want to hang out? I don’t know if you remember Hope or not, but we thought we’d go out drinking tonight.”

“I don’t really drink anymore.” Tobin said feeling the disappointment as soon as the words left her mouth. But she took vows, something Ashlyn didn’t have to know.

Ashlyn let out a laugh. “Said the girl who started a riot at my bar!”

Tobin looked away embarrassed. “Yeah sorry about that.” Tobin replied shyly.

“Relax. It happens all the time. Well we could use a DD.”

Tobin paused to think. Maybe she did need a night to relax from almost being killed from Alex’s icy looks the other day in class to the difficulties of getting to know Tyler. Going out didn’t sound bad at all. But she reminded herself to find Tyler after. Something just didn’t see right with him minutes before.

“Yeah sounds good.” Tobin replied.

“Nice.” Ashlyn said with a smile as she dried her hair off with a towel.

“So uh, since when did you and Hope hang out?” Tobin asked with all seriousness. 


	16. Girls Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more for good measure.

It had been weeks in the making. Tonight was a Friday night and the girls were having an only girl’s night out. Syd, Kristie, and Kelley had planned that they would all go to a local karaoke bar a couple blocks from the campus. They were excited for the night because it was almost a month since the semester started and school, work, boyfriends, and girlfriends were taking up their fun time. Ashlyn had first introduced the girls to this place because she used to be a bus boy before she became a bartender. Ashlyn even would take Ali here out on dates earlier in their relationship and teach her how to play pool with the tables hidden in the back arcade room. It was your typical local karaoke dive bar with old scratched up billiards tables all over the place.

Alex and Kelley were at their dorm apartment getting ready for the night. Alex was still doing her hair when Hope showed up. Syd and Kristie had clearly stated it would be a girl’s night out and so no couples were invited. Of course, Hope scowled at this because she knew Kelley would just get herself into trouble whenever it came to Syd and Kristie and their adventurous plans. But Kelley said she had wanted to go out for a long time and it had been a while since the girls just hung out by themselves and not at work or school. Hope caved in understanding where her freckled girl was coming from. She and Ashlyn planned a night to themselves anyways so they wouldn’t be bored without their other halves. Alex peeked her head out by the bathroom door frame watching Kelley and Hope near the front door. The latter two unaware Alex was watching. Alex would sometimes just observe the two and how they interacted. They were such a happy couple so in love not caring about what other people’s thoughts were. At that moment, Alex felt a little jealous inside of what Kelley had with Hope. She was happy with her and even if they weren’t exclusive it appeared that they weren’t ashamed of each other in public. Alex had wanted that. She wanted to be with someone she was so in love with. She never felt that type of love with anybody. To be just completely free and worrisome. For love to feel so natural to her was not something she ever experienced. Alex snapped out of her depressing thoughts and went back to bathroom mirror to finish doing her hair.

 

\---------------------------

 

“Ok! Shots y’all!” Sydney yelled.

“Whoo!” Kristie cheered.

Alex, Kelley, Ali, Megan, Sydney, Kristie, and Morgan sat at a secluded table in the back of the bar a billiards table right next to them. Fortunately, Morgan was invited to join the older girls since Pinoe felt bad for their little incident earlier. Pinoe had yelled at her when Morgan used up all of Pinoe’s cookie butter from Trader Joe’s. Morgan felt so guilty that she almost began to cry, well aside from feeling guilty but also because Pinoe’s wrath was unlike any other she’s ever experienced before. But once Pinoe saw the teary eyes she cooled down and gathered herself. Even then did she realize that she may have been carried away with all the yelling. After all, it was just cookie butter. And to make herself feel better she just invited the youngin to their girl’s night out. When she told Lindsey this over the phone to which Lindsey just replied, “You’re weak.”

Sydney started to pass around tequila shots around the table. And without hesitation Pinoe sucked on the small cut lime piece and downed her shot. Morgan, her wanna be mini me, followed suit. But Morgan was still a youngin and she clearly didn’t have the chops to down the shot smoothly. She began to choke and laugh at the same time, Pinoe smacking at her back to help her friend out.

“Slow down there gumby. We’re gonna be here all night.” Pinoe said.

After a couple hours had passed, the girls were still drinking. Now they had moved on from tequila shots and were now settling with their mixed drinks. Kelley and Sydney were challenging each other at pool all night. Money was being lost. Mostly on Sydney’s part. Morgan was stumbling all over the place while her and Kristie were arguing about which boy was cuter in their shared business class. Ali and Alex were doing their best at trying to be a good wingman for Pinoe. Their waitress had been flirting all night with Pinoe. After a couple of drinks, Pinoe was trying to muster up the courage to flirt back. But clearly she had no problem. Ali and Alex had somehow got the waitress to sit for a quick minute or so with them at their table for Pinoe to catch some alone time. Alex and Ali were clearly given the cold shoulder when Pinoe and the waitress were now whispering to one another.

“Damn it!” Sydney yelled out.

Kelley laughed her evil laugh. “You are so closing for me Monday night!”

“Damn it Kelley you hustled me!”

‘How?! I haven’t played in so long.” Kelley said trying to defend herself.

“So whose smart idea was to come here again?” Ali said to Alex while they were sitting at the table watching the two bicker.

Alex chuckled before she sipped on her Stella. Kristie and Morgan finally sat down at the table next to the two girls with fresh drinks in their hands.

“Ok Alex you have to settle this for me. Ok?” Morgan slurred out.

“Ok?” Alex asked confused.

“Is Servando cuter than Matt?” Morgan and Kristie asked simultaneously.

“What?” Alex replied.

“C’mon which one is cuter?” Kristie repeated.

“I’m gonna go with Matt.” Ali replied. “Wait, Matt as in baseball boy Matt right?”

“As in sexy abs, sexy arms, sexy ears…

“Ewww.” Kristie chimed in cutting of Morgan. “Mo, he does not have sexy ears!”

Morgan slammed her hand down profusely. “Yes he does!”

“What are sexy ears?” Ali asked Alex.

Alex shook her head. She had no idea.

“C’mon answer the question! Who’s cuter?” Kristie whined for an answer.

“Why are you asking me? I don’t talk to either of them.” Alex rebutted.

“Servando talks to you.” Ali replied with a raised eyebrow.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yeah I guess.”

“Are you blushing Al!?” Kristie cited.

“Wait wait, who’s Servando again?” Morgan asked stupidly before Alex could defend herself.

This made the rest of the girls laugh uncontrollably. Mostly because it was the alcohol in their system.

“Does anyone else wanna play?” Kelley asked.

“No Kel! We’re playing again! I do not want to close Monday night.” Sydney rebutted.

“I’ll play.” Ashlyn replied before Kelley could even answer back.

Ashlyn and Hope walked towards the back of the bar in the girls directions. They were dressed casually and by the look of their glossy eyes they had been drinking as well.

“Who invited them?” Syd asked annoyingly.

Ashlyn had grabbed the cue stick out of Sydney’s hand and winked at her playfully. “Excuse me honey.” She muttered out.

Sydney just rolled her eyes. “This is girl’s night Ashlyn.” She scolded. “You know this.”

“Hey hon, this is a public bar.” Ashlyn replied again winking at Ali this time. Ali just blushed.

Sydney rolled her eyes. “Fine. Partner up with me and we’ll play doubles against Kelley and Hope.” She said grabbing the cue stick back from Ashlyn.

“Ok game on.” Kelley replied looking at Hope for an answer. Hope just nodded back standing next to her girl then kissed her cheek.

“Tobin you’ll play winner!” Ashlyn yelled out.

Tobin had just walked into the bar and indeed was heading their direction. She had a water bottle in hand and car keys in the other. Tobin just smiled at Ashlyn’s remark walking closer and closer. Tobin nodded and smiled politely at all the girls who were sitting down. She took the empty chair that was at the edge of the table. Once she sat down she looked at everyone and politely said, “Hi.”

It was then she noticed Alex Morgan sitting at the very end of the table.

_Crapt. This is gonna be a long night._

_What the hell is she doing here?!_ Alex thought to herself, feeling slight disappointment. Great timing Tobin, when she was starting to have some fun in a long time.  

“You want a drink Tobin?” Ali asked kindly.

“Nah, it’s ok. I’m DD for tonight.”

“So where did you guys go tonight?” Ali asked.

“Umm – not too far. We went over to see an old friend of mine and drank a little there. Played some poker. Then we went out to another bar the next street over once Ashlyn lost out.”

“Oh was it Taverns?” Kristie asked. “I love that place!”

“Actually I don’t remember. It was an Irish bar.”

“And how much did exactly Ashlyn lose out on?” Ali asked agitated at her girl’s reckless behavior.

“Don’t answer that Tobin!” Ashlyn replied from her stance next to Syd.

Ali just gave a cold glare silently scolding Ashlyn for gambling. But really, everyone could feel it.

Tobin, nervous not to say any more, replied, “Ya know I can’t remember.”

Alex scoffed at Tobin’s naivety. A scoff that went unnoticed to Tobin.

“Wait c’mon answer the question Alex!” Morgan practically screamed randomly which almost shook the girls out their seats.

It took a while for Alex to fall back into conversation. By this time Kristie, Ali, and Tobin was looking at Alex for her reply. “What?”

“Which one is cuter? Servando or Matt?”

Tobin shifted in her seat from the very question. She leaned back into her chair her eyes looking at the bar. She saw that it was empty and this would be the best time to get away. After all, she felt a little out of place with these girls. And also didn’t wanna know the answer. So she got up and excused herself quietly and walked over to the bar. Alex stared at Tobin’s back while she hesitated to answer.

“I guess Servando.” Alex responded loud enough for Tobin to hear. Not that it even mattered Alex said to herself.

Ali gave Alex a playful smirk and nudged her arm.

“I knew it!” Kristie responded.

“Wrong answer Morgan.” Morgan replied sloppily shaking her head.

 _Servando? Cute. I guess that’s her type._ Tobin said to herself obviously overhearing Alex’s answer.

“Ok what can I get you?” The bartender asked.

“Just a club soda.”

“Alright you got it.”

Tobin returned with her drink a minute after and sat back at the table. She was hoping the topic of conversation changed. But, it hadn’t.

“Who else came back cuter from the summer?” Kristie asked.

“Well, there’s this guy named Eric. He’s in my English class and he couldn’t be any cuter!” Morgan confessed.

“Whoa there youngin. Don’t settle so quickly.” Pinoe said out of nowhere as she sat back down at the table with an obvious hickey below her neck. “You’re only a sophomore.”

“Pin don’t tell her that.” Ali scolded at the blonde.

“Just being truthful. Besides, we’re not all lucky to fall in love like you my dear.” Pin replied.

Tobin chuckled from Pinoe’s honesty. She agreed with everything being said. After all, relationships were the last thing on Tobin’s mind. Pinoe looked at Tobin confused as to who she was.

“Who’s this?” Pin asked bluntly.

“Oh, I’m Tobin.” Tobin replied.

Pinoe nodded her head as a hi. “What’s up? So you’re the one beat the shit out of Elijah?” Pinoe smirked.

“Who?” Tobin asked back bewildered at the name.

“She’s talking about the fight you started at the bar.” Alex replied.

 _Of all things talked about, now was a time she would chime in. Again with the bar thing._ Tobin thought.

“Uhh yeah I guess so.” Tobin replied shyly.

“Oh shoot. I’m sorry Tobin, _Ashlyn_ had forgotten to introduce you to everybody. She has terrible manners.” Ali said with sassily loudly enough for Ashlyn to hear. And which she did, but a serious game of billiards were happening at the moment with Hope and Kelley pulling ahead by two balls. So she shrugged off Ali’s usual sassiness.

“This is Pinoe, Kristie, Morgan, and Alex.” Ali said as she pointed out each girl. “We all work at the same bar with Ashlyn.”

“Oh.” Was all Tobin could say. Now she even felt worse about that night.

“Looks like you owe everyone an apology.” Alex chimed in again staring Tobin down coldly.

“Nah no worries!” Pinoe replied. “I hate that guy anyways.”

“Me too. He stinks!” Kristie whined.

“You guys I don’t feel good.” Morgan confessed as a sour look appeared on her face.

“Alright gumby, we’re going to the bathroom.” Pinoe said quickly lifting her young roomie from her chair.

“Why?” Morgan questioned dumbly.

“Because you’re gonna puke!” Kristie said aloud laughing.

Pinoe slapped Kristie’s back of her head daintily. “And you’re coming too.”

“What why?” Kristie whined for the millionth time.

“Someone needs to hold up her hair.” Pinoe replied.

“You do it! You’re her roomie!”

But Pinoe didn’t take that as a no. She and Kristie held onto a very drunk Morgan as they stumbled together towards the bathrooms.

“I’m gonna go check on Ashlyn. I’m afraid Syd convinced her to put down some money.” Ali said as she got up from the table.

This left Alex and Tobin in yet another awkward encounter. Alex sipped on her drink still feeling annoyed Tobin had showed up to ruin what was supposed to be a fun night.

“Did you ever find your textbook?”

Alex just shot Tobin another icy glare.

_Dumb question Tobin, dumb question._

“Look Simon’s not mad. I already explained to him what happened…”

Alex kept her stare but remained silent.

“...it’s really not a big deal to him…”

No answer.

“…so…”

Again, no answer.

Tobin sighed defeated. “Look I just wanted to be nice. I thought you needed my book because it seemed li –

“Please don’t say it.” Alex said cutting off Tobin already knowing what Tobin was going to say.

Tobin gulped down her words. She paused. “I’m sorry. I guess I was trying to make up from earlier. It’s only because I really do feel bad.”

Alex paused thinking over Tobin’s words. _Does she really mean it?_

“I didn’t realize you all work together. Ashlyn didn’t mention it.”

Alex hesitated. “Yeah – well, we all met freshman year. We’ve pretty much been together since school started.”

Tobin nodded, again feeling that feeling of being left out. Suddenly, she missed Lindsey, her partner in crime.

“So which one is Kelley?”

Alex pointed to Kelley who was angling up her shot, she had the 9 ball in the corner pocket in clear sight. Hope was standing protectively behind her. “What about her?”

Tobin shrugged innocently. “Just curious. Wanted to see if it was true.”

“See what was true?”

“If Hope actually had a girlfriend.” Tobin answered honestly through a chuckle.

Surprisingly, Alex laughed along with Tobin.  

 _Cute laugh._ Tobin smiled hearing it for the first time. Never did she think, she of all people would make Alex genuinely laugh. Neither did she think she would ever see Alex genuinely smile. All Tobin could ever make Alex do was get angry and in return receive death stares.

“How do you know Hope?” Alex asked out of curiosity.

“We played together when I was still on the team.”

Alex nodded. “Soccer?”

Tobin nodded as well. “How’d you guys meet?”

“Kelley is my best friend. And unfortunately my roommate.” Alex said with a proud smile. “I’ve kind of been there since the beginning.”

“Wish I would’ve been.” Tobin replied. Just the thought of Hope in love made her question the pairings in this school.

“Hope is not that bad.” Alex defended.

Tobin paused, half a smile on her face. _Was she being serious?_ “I’m not saying she’s a bad person. I just know from first hand, she’s not exactly easy to get along with.”

This was in fact true, also something Alex had known from firsthand experience.

“Well she’s come a long way.” Alex again said defending her longtime friend. Or at least, she considered herself a friend of Hope’s. Hoping that Hope felt the same way. After all, Hope practically was their silent third roommate always wanting to be near Kelley.

Tobin leaned back in her seat. She knew better not to say anymore. She didn’t want to argue with Alex anymore. It was tiring.

“So is everyone roommates?”

“Pretty much.” Alex replied turning her head back watching her friends genuinely enjoying each other’s company. A large smile appeared on Alex’s face. It had been a long time since it was just them.

Tobin noticed the smile watching Alex curiously. It was then that Tobin realized, maybe this girl did have a heart.

“Ok guys! We’re leaving. I gotta take gumby here back to the dorms.” Pinoe shouted as she and Kristie still held onto Morgan a little tighter. Morgan clearly didn’t have it together.

“I’m fine roomie.” Morgan slurred out trying to desperately convince her roommate for her to stay. “I don’t want to go home. Look I can walk on my own.”

Morgan somehow stood up straight and whisked away from Pinoe and Kristie’s tight grip. She slowly placed a foot in front of the other trying to walk a straight line. Unfortunately, she wasn’t successful. As Morgan fell about halfway her face falling in some stranger’s crotch. Not to say the stranger minded. The older creepy man held onto Morgan and shot her a smile only a pervert would smile.

Pinoe immediately rushed over and held Morgan to her feet throwing her limp arms around her. “Whoa. Sorry about that. See my friend is a little out of it.”

“I would say. “ The man replied coyishly but came off very disturbing to Pinoe.

“Anyways, I’m taking her home. So again sorry sir.” Pinoe replied struggling to keep Morgan balanced.

“She doesn’t have to leave.” The man stated sounding a bit firmer this time.

“Uh yeah she does.” Pinoe challenged back.

“What if I don’t want her to?” The creepy man replied. His much elder friends chuckling loathsome in the background.

“Well she is. Listen buddy the only person she is leaving with is me. Not you, not in a million years.”

“Yeah who says?”

“I say.” Pinoe answered clearly very angry now.

“Maybe she doesn’t wanna go home with you hon.” The man said as he reached out towards Morgan’s arms.

But Morgan drunkenly swatted the man away. “Ewww no!”

“Don’t fight it sweetie.” The man said now pulling Morgan out of Pinoe’s grasp.

In a swift move, Pinoe shoved the bastard her hardest, even though she may have been drinking heavily that night, but it was a strong enough push which made the creep stumble backwards into the table causing the table to shift which then caused drinks to spill. Suddenly, a couple of drunk disgustingly rotten cologne smelled men got up from their chairs upset. They all ganged up and surrounded Pinoe.

Quickly, Alex and Kristie stood by her side shoving off the creepy men away from a very drunk Morgan who had absolutely no idea what was going on.

“Whoa there’s more Jim!” Another creep yelled out laughing disgustingly as he reached out for Alex vile lust in his eyes.

Without warning, Tobin shoved off the creep forcing herself to stand in front of Alex. Then grabbed Morgan out of the creep’s grasp only for Morgan to throw an arm over Pinoe’s shoulder.

The creep scoffed. “What are ya gonna do huh? Huh pretty girl?” The creep egged on.

Tobin’s blood boiled in her skin all throughout her body. God did she want to drop this guy on the ground. But she refrained, remembering the tips in her meditation books. So she kept her cool.

“They’re heading out.” Tobin said stern standing cool and calm.  

“So you can go back to your drinks.” Hope chimed in. As she stood behind a few feet away.

Now all the girls were gathered, their things in hand, making sure Pinoe and Morgan were alright. Ashlyn stood tall next to Tobin for good measure. Alex watched on, curious as to why Tobin didn’t throw a punch yet.

“Fucking tease.” Was all the creep replied. Then sat back down at his table. His friends following suit.

The girls started to head out towards the exit, with Hope leading them holding the entrance door for them. And Ashlyn and Tobin waiting back behind so everyone was out safely. Once they were out on the sidewalk again, the girls busted in simultaneous laughter. The only ones who weren’t laughing was Hope, Ashlyn, and Tobin, well and Morgan who looked like she was about to puke once more. Hope, Ashlyn, and Tobin looked at the group of girls who couldn’t stop smiling from a very heated encounter. Hope knew something was bound to happen as she stood watching Kelley her hands on her hips. Eventually, Kelley walked over to Hope and kissed her cheek to lighten up and also for her moment of bravery. Hope loosened up tugging on the bottom of Kelley’s blouse. Ali did the same with Ashlyn throwing her arm over her shoulder as a response.

“Pinoe, can we go home I don’t feel so good.” Morgan said right before she puked on the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters should be all about Tyler.


	17. Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update #1 out of 5.

Tyler Bensons is 19 years old, a sophomore at Stanford, and Tobin’s first new charge. And unfortunately, he’s also a drug addict. Not by chance, but by choice. Of course, Tobin doesn’t know this. Tobin doesn’t know the first time Tyler ever smoked his first blunt at his neighbor’s 21st birthday. His first blunt that comprised of traces of cocaine sprinkled inside. His first blunt that eventually led him to want more and more. Tobin doesn’t know that Tyler was actually an honor student at his old private school which explains his admission into a prestigious university like Stanford. Tobin also doesn’t know that Tyler’s parents announced their divorce to their only child on the day of his birthday – which they forgot. They claimed “there was too much to do to finalize the divorce that it just slipped their mind”. After hearing the sudden announcement things went downhill for Tyler.  

Things like his social life started slipping away. Tobin doesn’t know that Tyler is actually very good at baseball, almost received a full ride scholarship that is until his left ankle never fully recovering right after a hard collision with the catcher. His baseball friends eventually started losing interest in Tyler’s friendship. But it never fazed Tyler, not for one bit. The main reason being he had moved on and made new friends. New friends that consisted of much older high school graduates that never amounted to anything. New friends that only wanted to smoke, sleep, and play ping pong all day in their wealthy families’ basement where they usually spent the entire day.

But Tobin doesn’t also know that Tyler actually tried to quit the habit his freshman year at Stanford. A year ago, he was fiending bad. He was desperate for a quick hit. His much experienced older druggie neighbor, also known as his dealer, was out of town for the week. His rich grandparents bought a plane ticket with his name on it heading to Miami for their anniversary party. So Tyler was out of options. That is until the kid that lived the floor above him invited him to party that would have and in his exact words, “Hot chicks bro and beer!” Tyler couldn’t say no. And later that night was able to score a $20 bag in which he shared with the same kid that invited him to the party in the first place. 

But it wasn’t such a great experience that night, not for Tyler anyways. That night Tyler had a bad trip. The worst he’s ever experienced. He couldn’t remember his name, his address, lost his wallet & dorm key, and ended up in the middle of a bar fight in Sacramento, miles and miles from the party. He woke up the next morning puking his brains out. The entire week he felt sick, like he had food poisoning. That week he had sworn to himself he wouldn’t sniff another line in his life again. 

But Tobin also doesn’t know, two weeks after Tyler’s promise, his Butler and old nanny left him a voicemail saying his mother had passed away after a long battle with stomach cancer.  

That night Tyler returned back to find an empty three story home, his father out of sight. Tyler, in tears, walked next door to purchase a $100 bag. And when he handed the bill to his neighbor/dealer he was given a look and then a shake of the head. He didn’t have that much product on him. Tyler didn’t care. He gave the $100 bill anyway and was given much less. That night he had gotten very high, stayed in his room, and drank an old bottle of his father’s favorite whiskey. He never knew his own mother had cancer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started this week for me. Ahh! Sorry for the lack of updating. I'm trying to pump out 5 new chapters this weekend. So Monday will be the last update until another week. After this week's update, the next few chapters are gonna be hard for me to write because the story is gonna shift...in a good way. (Hint more Talex) So give me some time so I can write it well and convincing enough. 
> 
> Trust me! I've been waiting to write the Talex chapters for a long time.


	18. A Beginning Start (Surf Sess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update #2 out of 5.

Tobin returned back to the cafe the next morning wanting a cup of coffee. The night before at the pool bar was a little too much for the former midfielder. At least towards the ending anyways. As soon as she saw the elderly drunken men sexually harass Ashlyn’s friends in the disgusting manner they acted  in, something set off in Tobin. But now that she was a whitelighter in training she couldn’t afford any slip ups. Not to mention what Greg would say when he would find out. But that wouldn’t change the fact that Tobin wanted to hurt those guys. Though the image of the man who was reaching out to Alex seemed to be embedded in the back of Tobin’s mind. Just the vile lustful look in his eyes urged the desire in Tobin to retort to her old habits. But now it was the next morning, and that was all in the past. 

The hopeful thought of running into Tyler by chance crossed her mind. But then again, it was the weekend and Tobin never saw Tyler anywhere outside of the coffee shop. Her chances of seeing Tyler were slim. But nevertheless she needed coffee on demand.  

She walked over to the same patio table she and Tyler would silently sit at. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar figure sitting in Tyler’s seat. Only then to realize it was Tyler himself, slouched in the seat his back facing Tobin. When Tobin approached him he jumped out of his seat surprised. 

“Whoa! Sorry.” Tobin apologized. 

“Tobin? What are you doing here?” Tyler responded back quite taken back. 

“It’s our spot.” Tobin replied with a dorky smile. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing.” Tyler shrugged. 

Tobin finally sat down taking a look at Tyler at full glance. His shirt was of course, wrinkled with a small tear at the collar. His hair messy and uncombed. Heavy bags under his eyelids.  

_Does this kid own a mirror?_

“You drawing stuff?” Tobin asked hoping to start a full length conversation this time around. 

But Tyler only shook his head staring at his phone screen. A blank expression on his face. 

“Waiting for a call?”  

Tyler looked up, then looked down. “Yeah.” 

“Your mom?” Tobin replied, attempting at a joke as she chuckled. 

Just then Tyler’s head shot up from his phone. “No.” He replied as a cold and harsh answer. Tobin taken back. 

She sat there frozen unsure of what to say next. 

“Do you ever?...” Tyler abruptly questioned, his eyes drifting into the sun as he tried to calculate his thoughts. 

“Yeah?” Tobin urged. 

But Tyler just shrugged. “Nevermind.” 

Again, silence.  

Then a light bulb went off above Tobin’s head. 

“You wanna go do something?” She asked enthusiastically. 

Tyler just sat back in his seat contemplating Tobin’s question. He looked at his phone waiting for a call from his dealer that should’ve happened 15 minutes ago but never did. So he was stuck at the table thinking of other options he could call for yet another quick hit. That is until this girl, Tobin, again shows up for what Tyler thinks is the millionth time. And yet he doesn’t seemed to be bothered by her presence, at all. Not that this girl ever did bother him in any way other than failing at small talk. But in that moment a thought pondered in Tyler’s mind. 

Tobin was the first person who ever spoke to him in more than a few sentences in the past year.  

“I guess.” He answered back. 

“Ok. Let’s go then.” Tobin replied, stunned of his answer. But nevertheless, stood up coffee in hand ready to go. 

“Well, where are we going?” 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Tobin took Tyler to the only place she thought of that anyone would love to go on a perfect sunny Saturday morning and not have any complaints. The beach. 

Tobin had packed her only longboard onto the roof of her old Honda Civic with Tyler helping out tying the board down the hook cables mountain climbers used. The entire drive there was quiet as Tobin suspected. So as a way to figure out who Tyler exactly was, she let him pick the music. Surprisingly, he had good taste. A solid mixture of punk and rock. The perfect melodies to hype them up for a surfing session.  

They laid out there towels on the beach, with Tobin waxing the longboard as Tyler struggled to zip up his wetsuit. A couple of surfers were out in the water and a few families relaxing on the sand. 

“You ever surf before?” Tobin asked curious. 

“Not really.” 

“Cool. Today’s your first day then.” 

It took half an hour for Tobin to teach the basics to Tyler on the shore. And it took less than that for Tyler to catch his first wave. Tyler was a quick learner and as the time passed on, wave after wave, Tyler seemed almost pro to Tobin’s eyes. They headed back in towards the shore and back to their spot. Tyler placing the longboard down and then sitting upright on his towel, heavy breaths in between. He was exhausted. 

“You sure you never surfed before?” Tobin joked as she sat next to him, her forearms placed on her knees similar to Tyler’s position. 

“I’m just a quick learner.”  

“If you probably surfed when you were younger you could’ve gone pro.” 

“I don’t like it that much.” 

“Learn to be a little modest huh.” Tobin joked. 

“How long have you surfed?” Shrugging of another one of Tobin's lame joke.  

“For 3 years now. But I just jumped back into it since I’m back near real beaches.” 

“Where were you before?” Tyler asked curiously.  

“Paris.” 

“What were you doing there?” 

“Playing soccer.” 

“As in pro soccer?” 

Tobin nodded. 

“Did you make a lot of money there?” 

Tobin chuckled at Tyler’s curtness. “You could say that.” 

“Then why did you leave?” 

“Didn’t feel like staying anymore. I was there for 2 years. I just needed something different.” 

“So you chose school?” 

“I wanted to finish out my last year. So yeah – I came back.”  

"I wouldn’t have."  

Tobin clicked her tongue. "Trust me I thought about it a lot. But it's a good thing I came back. There was too much structure for me there. Ya get tired of routine after routine ya know?" 

Tyler shook his head. Being responsible and taking care of oneself was not his priority anymore. After his shitty senior year in high school and then his mother's death, nothing made sense to him anymore. Disappointment and chaos seemed to be the only "structure" Tyler was used to.  

"Well anyways, I was done with Paris and I felt it. The next thing ya know I met with my agent and it was a mutual feeling. And now I'm back in California."  

"I still wouldn't have come back." 

Tobin looked at Tyler curious as to what grudge he was holding. Certainly, she'd gotten the feeling he didn’t think very highly of this place.  

"Are you talking about school or Cali?" She asked.  

"I mean both. Why come back to a place you've already know? Why not go somewhere else?" 

"Like where?" 

Tyler paused, looking at the open water. "Anywhere but here." He finally said as he stood up brushing the sand off his legs.  

Tobin hesitantly sat there, mulling over his words. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out a few feet behind. 

"Tobin!"  

It was Tobin's old drinking friends, surfboards under their arms and wetsuits unzipped at their waists. The very ones who she had called the first week she had gotten back to campus. And the very ones who joined her in the bar riot just a few weeks ago. 

Tobin turned to them with a smile. "Hey guys." 

"How's the water?" One of them asked. 

"Nice. Been catching backdoor all day." 

The guys cheered in excitement with excited grins on their faces. 

"Nice! Listen next weekend is gonna be a rager. Lance's buddy is in Kappa Sigma and he said the boys are throwing the first official party of the year. You in?" 

Of course these guys would invite Tobin to any place where drinking was involved. A few years ago it was Tobin's speciality.  

"You can bring your bud if you want?" One of the guys said as he pointed to Tyler. A very interested Tyler.  

To Tyler's dismay, something in his gut was shouting that one of Tobin's friends seemed very familiar to him. Like he had seen him somewhere before, he just couldn’t place it. 

"Thanks." Tyler replied, gracious of the invite. 

"Yeah sure, I'll definitely try to show up." 

"You should! Heard the whole school knows about it."  

As the group of guys began to leave in the direction of the waves. One turned around to face Tobin once again. 

"Hey, did I get this straight or were you not drinking last night?" 

Tobin laughed. "I'll see ya guys later." 

As Tobin and Tyler walked back to the car, now half dry, Tyler wanted to make sure his invite was secure.  

"How do you know those guys?" 

"I met them when I first started school." 

Tyler nodded. 

"So you going to that thing next week?" 

Tobin placed the longboard onto the roof of her car. Tyler stood on the other side again helping her to tie it down.  

"What? The party?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thinking about it."  

In truth, Tobin didn’t really see the point of going. She couldn’t drink and something in her gut was saying Greg wouldn't approve so much. 

"Well uh - if you do go - ya think I could come? I just don’t have much to do on the weekends." 

Tobin felt sorry for the youngster. She had a feeling that Tyler was somewhat of a loner based on the fact that she never saw him with another person before, always on his own. Then again, she never saw him outside of the coffee shop. And then again, she was also shocked he had agreed to come to the beach with her in the first place. And on the other hand, she felt good. She had finally broken down the imaginary wall between her and Tyler, or at least this was a beginning start. Somewhere up there, Greg was patting Tobin on the back. 

"Yeah sure. One condition." 

Tyler looked up at her confused after tying down the hook cables. "What?" 

"What's your last name?" 

"Bensons."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming! Wait for it...


	19. Tripping Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update #3 out of 5.

Meanwhile, that Saturday night, Alex was sitting on the couch in her pjs watching tv and approving which of Kelley's outfit would be the best to wear for her date with Hope that night. Only fifteen minutes had passed and Kelley had tried on already 4 different outfits. And Alex was slowly losing interest.  

"Ok, what do you think about this one?" Kelley asked coming out of the bathroom and standing in front of the tv to get Alex's attention. 

Alex looked over the dress from head to toe. "That one." 

"Are you just saying that because you want me to leave already? Or do you really think I should wear this?" 

"Both." 

"God you're no help." Kelley muttered and then walked back to the bathroom leaving the bathroom door open. She stood in front of the mirror finishing her makeup. "So what are you gonna do tonight?" 

Alex snickered. "This." 

Kelley stuck her head out of the door frame. "Seriously?" 

"What?" 

"C'mon Al, it's barely 7:30 and you're already in pjs." 

"We used to do this all the time Kel." 

"Why don’t you just hang out with the girls? What are they doing tonight?" 

"Syd and Dom is going out on another double date with Kristie and the guy from her history class." 

"Well what about Pin? You guys should go out." 

"She's hanging out with Mo tonight." 

Kelley rolled her eyes. Suddenly, over night Pin and Morgan were now getting along. 

"Well Al you can always third wheel it with Hope and I." 

Alex rolled her eyes hard. She had done enough of that over the past semesters. She was tired of it.  

"It's ok Kel. I'm fine right here. We'll all hang out tomorrow." 

"Okay...just saying if you want some company Hope and I are always an option."  

And that was the problem for Alex. Overtime, Kelley had always offered and Alex often heard it too much. But in the final year of college, a relationship was the last thing Alex needed. At least, that's what she told herself. 

It took another twenty minutes for Hope to finally convince Kelley the last outfit she had on was perfect and that she wouldn't need to change yet again. Of course in the manner that Hope had made the comment, tough and ascetic, sounded much too familiar to Kelley’s liking. And so the tiny freckled girl rushed out with her things as an impatient Hope following on her tail. Which only left Alex, alone in the dorm, spread loose on the couch watching Friends episodes. She often caught herself looking at the clock hoping inside that Kelley and Hope would return from their date night already bored with her lone self. 

Alex couldn’t wait until classes started again. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

 

Tobin and Tyler made use of the rest of the weekend, driving up to the beach in the early morning hours, and surfing until the afternoon. Tobin had managed to get Tyler’s phone number, well Tyler had insisted on her having it since she was practically his invite to the upcoming massive college party of the semester. For Tobin, she gave herself a pat on the back. Maybe Tyler was actually opening up. From giving his number away to agreeing to hang out more, she now thought that “friendship” was progressing. They didn’t need to be in the awkward stages filled with nothing but petty small talk or well, just utter silence between the two. Although, for Tyler, he didn't really see it the same way. Sure, Tobin was a nice person offering free rides to the beach when he was out of a car with no license. And sure, they saw each other quite often around campus like they were acquaintances, which was how he viewed her. Sometimes thinking that maybe Tobin was actually a weird person who had a stalking issue. But nevertheless, Tobin was another access outlet to the lifestyle that Tyler had only known for the past two years. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------

  
  


Classes eventually came around for Alex. And yet again she was immersed in her studies. Her Tuesday and Thursday morning math class also came around, the only class she dreads during the week. And for two reasons; one because the professor was merciless. And two; Tobin Heath was in it. Now here they were, as if the awkward tension between the two couldn't escalate enough, were caught in yet uncomfortable circumstances.

 

Tobin Heath had defended her that night. The same night, she swore she would’ve burned a hole in Tobin’s face from her unwelcoming cold glares from the moment she walked into the bar to the moment she sat down at their table. But Tobin Heath had defended her that night. She pushed off a very revolting drunken elderly man her mom would call, “a sleazeball.” Tobin Heath had actually helped her. No questions asked.

 

Alex, as usual, got to class early. But stood momentarily frozen at the door entrance to see Tobin already seated in her chair. 

 

_ Okay Alex, don't make this any more awkward than it has to be. _

 

So Alex took a small breath and walked towards her seat. Her eyes were directly focusing on her chair so she could avoid Tobin’s gaze. She was unsure if she should say something, or anything at the least about that night. She was also unsure if Tobin would say a word about it either. So she kept her eyes focus and attention on one thing; getting to her chair. Of course, Alex took the long way as she entered from the other side of the row. Fortunately for Alex, Tobin hadn't noticed since she was too busy taking notes from an old chapter. 

 

That is until, Alex tripped, and tripped hard.

 

She was almost to her seat, walking right past the middle of the row when her left foot tripped over the straps of someone’s backpack. Everything happened so quick. One minute Alex was standing upright and the next she was on the ground her books and notes open and scattered everywhere on the carpet. Though the fall was quick and painful, the fallout was the opposite. She swore she heard an “oh shit” and a mild laughter from the upper tiers of the lecture hall. 

 

Alex rose up completely embarrassed. She started to pick up the scattered notes with a few help from her other classmates around her. Sure the gesture was nice but had Alex wanting to just die when comments like, “Are you okay?” or “That must’ve hurt” clearly doesn't make matters better. And if the kindness from her classmates wasn't enough to add on to what Kelley would clearly deem as, one of the most embarrassing things that could happen in class, ever, then having Tobin Heath pick up the last textbook off the ground and handing it over to a dumbfounded Alex Morgan, then well Alex’s spirit had just rose up into Heaven. 

 

“Here.” Tobin said, her tone sympathetic as she handed over the very heavy book.

 

Alex pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear before grabbing onto the book. Her eyes solely focusing on the book.

“Thank you.” She managed to mutter out.

 

Tobin nodded in response as she moved out of the way to let Alex walk past her to get to her chair finally. And when they both were seated, Alex for sure could feel Tobin’s gaze on her. And she was correct.

 

“Are you - okay?” Tobin drawed out.

 

_ Well, I can't ignore her now.  _

 

Alex turned with a polite smile. “Yeah. I didn't see where I was going. Thank you though for helping me.”

 

Tobin smiled a smile Alex never saw before. It was bright and genuine. For a millisecond, it had Alex engaged but then she quickly realized that if she kept staring she would look like an idiot. So she hastily turned away and pretended to look at her notes. But Tobin noticed, she grinned to herself and then continued to do the homework she had forgotten over the weekend not thinking much of it. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters tomorrow.  
> Yay!


	20. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update #4 out of 5. 
> 
> These next two updates were promised Monday. And it wasn't. And I'm sorry for that!  
> Too much games to watch and too much school is getting in the way. But here it is.

“Ok but do you think he’s like husband material?” Kristie asked patiently waiting for an answer. 

 

Though, Dom didn’t know what to say as he continued to chew on his pasta and nod his head stupidly in agreement hoping Kristie wouldn’t ask another question about her new boy toy. Honestly, Dom didn’t care if this new guy, Jim, was the one for Kristie because let’s face it Kristie always had a new boy toy of the week. Except this was one different because this new guy, Jim, had somehow lasted for three weeks. And of course, had gotten Kristie all of sudden thinking about the future.

 

No Dom, didn't care at all. When he asked Sydney two days ago if she wanted to have dinner at her place he wasn’t expecting Kristie to join them. He was expecting a nice quiet night with his girlfriend. His girlfriend he barely sees more than five times a week because the men’s soccer team constantly would have practice sessions, or meetings, or morning and evening lifts. His girlfriend he barely sees because she constantly works all the time and if she ever did get some free time then she’d use it to go shopping with the girls or do half of her homework.

 

“Kris, I think you’re giving him too much thought.” Sydney sincerely replied reaching for the salad bowl.

 

“So you don't think he’s husband material?”

 

“Why are you even thinking about that?” Syd asked curiously.

 

“Because Syd! Do you know how long I’ve been seeing him? 3 weeks! That is 2 longer weeks than I’m used to. You know this.”

 

Sydney rolled her eyes with a mouthful of salad. “3 weeks is nothing.”

 

“Hey! What if I really like him?” Kristie asked stunned at her best friend’s lack of care.

 

“Ok but do you really like him?” Syd challenged.

 

“Sure.” Kristie replied back, hesitance in her voice.

 

“What’s his last name?” Syd asked.

 

“Shit.” Kristie muttered and paused before she took another bite at her pasta. “I don't know.”

 

“Mhmm.” 

 

As Kristie and Sydney began to go at it with their usual banter and disagreement on all the boys they’ve ever dated at Stanford, Dom kept quiet. He was just about done with his dinner when the conversation turned into figuring out which springbreak it was where Sydney happened to drunkenly run topless at some beach while Kristie simultaneously had thrown up at the bar  _ after _ being kicked out. 

 

“Oh wait! Oh my god Syd do you remember you were seeing that guy Calvin?” Kristie shamelessly asked.

 

Sydney’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh god yes! He was terrible!”

 

“Who’s Calvin?” Dom asked, now a little peeved.

 

“Syd met Calvin at some orientation - god why can’t I remember - well anyways...he was really sexy but had awful B.O. Syd could barely be in the same room with him.” Kristie laughed aloud. Sydney joining in on the laughter. 

 

Dom sat in his seat unamused.

 

Kristie faked a cough. “But I mean - ya know - ya don't have to worry about it Dom because she dumped him for you.”

 

Dom’s tensed face lightened turning to Syd. “You dumped stinky boy for me?” He playfully teased in his heavy but adorable accent.

 

“For you babe.” Syd joked back winking.

 

“And to think 2 years ago you never thought you guys would last  _ this _ long. Remember Syd?” Kristie blurted out through a chuckle. 

 

“What?” Dom questioned.

 

Silence.

 

Sydney shot a daring look at Kristie, a look that read,  _ shut up and eat your pasta _ . Which Kristie easily read and followed directions by shoving a forkful of pasta in her loud, loud mouth.

 

“Why didn’t you think we’d last this long?”

 

Sydney could feel the anger in Dom’s eyes on her. 

 

“Babe, don't listen to Kristie. She doesn’t have a filter.”

 

Kristie nodded robustly, still shoving pasta in her mouth to keep shut.

 

“Did you think I wasn’t good enough?”

 

“No! No. I never thought that.”

 

“Then what is Kristie talking about?”

 

Syd sighed defeated. She knew he wasn't gonna let up. “When we first started dating I didn't think we’d stay - together.”

 

“Why?!” Dom’s voice rising.

 

Sydney shrugged naturally. “At the time I didn't take us seriously.”

 

“I can't believe this.” Dom muttered under his breath. “Why did you think that?”

 

“Well I don't think that way now!” Syd defended. 

 

“But you did before.” Dom only challenged back. “Tell me why you bothered to keep  talking to me then?”

 

“Because I liked you obviously!” Syd retorted.

 

“Just for the moment right?” Dom replied sarcastic and harsh.

 

Kristie lowered herself in her seat feeling nothing but guilt. And also because she was literally in the middle of the fighting couple.

 

“Will you stop. It’s not a big deal. Obviously we’re still together now. I was young and stupid then.”

 

“Yeah but for how long?” Dom asked as he got up from the table.

 

Confusion wore on Syd’s face. “What?”

 

“What about after graduation? You think we’re gonna last after graduation?”

 

Sydney sat upright in her seat. She wanted to respond back but he was right. Sydney never thought about the couple’s future after school was finished. “Dom…” She drew out slow.

 

“Because I think about us! I know we’re gonna stay with each other. What about you?” Dom asked confidently. 

 

Another silence fell. Syd couldn’t find her words.

 

Dom scoffed annoyed. “I can't believe this.” Again he muttered but aloud this time right before he walked out the door.

 

Sydney stared at the front door completely shocked Dom had walked out on her. Usually, during their little spats she’d be the one to always slam the door. But not this time. This time had made Syd feel sick to her stomach.

 

She turned around facing a guilt ridden Kristie and in a deadpan voice, “I'm gonna kill you.” 

  
  


\--------------------------------------

  
  


_ Swoosh _ . Nothing but net as Tyler’s shot went through the hoop 15 feet away from the rim.

 

Tobin and Tyler were shooting around, on a Wednesday night, at the basketball gym where the women’s team play. Tobin had called Tyler during the day if he wanted to hang out and do something besides homework. Tyler couldn’t refuse and well Tobin didn't feel like reading anymore meditation books.

 

_ Swoosh _ . As Tyler’s shot hit net again.

 

“So how’d you get the doors open? I thought only athletes were allowed in.”

 

“I know the waterboy.” Tobin huffed out as she released her jump shot.

 

Tyler got the rebound and then quickly shot a 3.

 

“Did you ever play sports before?” Tobin asked. 

 

“For a while. Baseball used to be my thing.” 

 

Again, another shot went through.

 

“Yeah? What happened?” Tobin passed the ball to Tyler for another free shot.

 

“I tore my ACL. Didn’t think about playing again.” 

 

_ Swoosh. _

 

“Why?” Tobin replied curiously.

 

Tyler shrugged. “It was a bad year.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Tyler grabbed the rebound off the rim from Tobin’s bad shot. He ran to the free throw line and stopped on a dime. “Doesn’t matter.” Tyler huffed out as the ball released from his hands.

 

Tobin watched the ball go through the net under the hoop. She felt like she wanted to know more. This was a good time as any. Tyler was opening up.

 

“You ever think about what you’d be doing if you never played soccer?” Tyler honestly asked. 

 

Tobin shook her head. “Nope.”

 

“But I mean, you stopped playing pro. Like cold turkey.”

 

Tobin chuckled. “I told you I couldn't be in Paris anymore.”

 

“I don't get it.”

 

“Get what?”

 

“If you’re so good at it then why quit?”

 

Tobin bounced the ball from her left to right hand. She paused before going on. “A small part of me was scared.”

 

Tyler looked at her confused.

 

“I just felt a lot of pressure.”

 

“To play better?”

 

“To commit.”

 

Tobin then passed the ball. Tyler hesitated to shoot to distracted reflecting on Tobin’s words. He opened his mouth to say something, anything that sounded comforting, but the words never came out. Instead, he made his shot.

  
  


\------------------------------------

 

“I didn't think I’d be this tired. And hungry.” Tyler said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. “Ya think that burg - 

 

Tyler couldn’t quite finish his sentence when his eyes stared down a very beautiful green eyed dark skinned girl.

 

“Tobin!?” Christen greeted.

 

Tobin looked up surprised to see Christen. “Hey Christen.”

 

“What are ya guys doing here?” She asked.

 

Tyler was currently melting inside.

 

‘We were just shooting around. You?” 

 

Christen nodded. “The team just finished a night lift.”

 

“Yeah I don't miss those.”

 

Christen giggled. And Tyler had just about died.

 

“You just missed Lauren and the girls.”

 

Tobin only nodded. “It’s cool.”

Christen’s eyes diverted to now a quiet shy Tyler. “Hi I’m Christine.”

 

“Hi.” Tyler mumbled out.

 

“This is Tyler.” Tobin filled in shaking her head at Tyler who was now looking at his shoes nervously. She was mentally telling herself to tease Tyler about this later.

 

“Did you hear about the party at Kappa Sigma Friday night?” 

 

Tobin nodded facing back to Christen. 

 

“Well maybe I’ll see ya guys there.” Christen said with smile.

 

“Yeah maybe.” 

 

Christen waved back bye as she headed out of the facility. And so when Christen was nowhere near the area Tobin pushed Tyler playfully.

 

“What?” He asked dumbfounded.

 

“What was  _ that _ about?”

 

“What?” He shrugged ignoring the obvious.

 

Tobin just chuckled and shook her head. 

 

“So uh - does she have a boyfriend?”

 

Tobin laughed aloud continuing to walk through the hallway with her laughter echoing and bouncing off the walls.

 

Tyler stood agast. “What?”

  
  


\-------------------------------------

 

Friday night was finally here. And everyone was excited. Friday morning and afternoon classes buzzed throughout campus. Repetitive mindless conversations about which outfits to wear, makeup, and how blasted the baseball boys were gonna be filled the air. Tonight would be a rager.

 

The girls agreed to meet and get ready at Sydney and Kristie’s place. Pinoe and Ashlyn had pointed out semesters ago it was the prime spot to pregame. And so it was. Pinoe and Morgan went shot for shot of an old Tequila bottle they found in the fridge. Ten minutes later Kristie joined in. And it didn’t take long for Hope, Kelley, and Alex to show up also as they were greeted with already poured shots. Straighteners and hair curlers were heated as the sound of drawers filled with makeup opened up. 

 

“Is that new mascara?” Ali asked Syd as they stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

 

“You could say that.” Sydney saucily said back.

 

“No! It’s mine.” Kristie chimed in as she walked past the bathroom.

 

Syd rolled her eyes, then batter her lashes. It was a small and certainly not the last Kristie had to pay. Afterall, she had been the reason why Syd and Dom were currently fighting during the rest of the week since that ill dinner. 

 

“Kelley maybe you should slow down.” Hope ushered as she watched Kelley take another shot with Pinoe in front of her. 

 

“Oh stop worrying!” Pin replied placing a cold beer in front of Hope. 

 

Hope just gave a dirty look back but took the drink in hand.

 

“Syd it’s your turn!” Morgan called out.

 

Syd came out of the bathroom her makeup half finished. Instead of taking the shot Morgan had already poured for her, she took the bottle and took a swig. The girls were quiet for the most part, they knew tonight was nothing but a stress reliever tonight. Well except for Pinoe and Ashlyn, who were not all quiet as they were hollering Sydney to keep going. And by the look on Sydney’s face, she wasn’t phased at all. She walked back to the bathroom as if it were just water she had just chugged on. A wide eyed and disbelieved Morgan looked on.

 

She turned to Pinoe, “Should we be doing that too?”

 

Pinoe shook her head. “No youngin. She’s on a mission.”

  
  


\-----------------------------

 

Tyler has been to a lot of house parties before when he was still in highschool. He was used to seeing crowded filled houses with drunk guys and pretty girls. But this was different. When he and Tobin walked through the house, his body was overwhelmed. The feeling of body heat was overwhelming. The music was so loud, he couldn’t hear much because his ears were throbbing and pounding at the same time. And he was constantly bumping into people just trying to enter the frat house. 

 

Tyler finally caught to Tobin just a few feet away from her and yelled, “I’m gonna use the bathroom!”

 

Tobin could barely hear a word. So she just nodded. She turned back and watched Tyler disappear into the mass. Tyler too was on a mission.

 

\-------------------------------

 

“It’s too loud in here!” Hope barely whispered in Kelley’s ear from behind.

 

Kelley just tugged on Hope’s hand tighter.

 

“Let’s get drinks!” Syd yelled out as she led the pack.

 

The girls shortly followed her lead. Once the girls were fixed with their refreshments, they settled in scanning the crowd.

 

“This is so cool!” Morgan excitedly cheered as she was chugging on her beer.

 

“Slow down gumby. All about pace remember?” Pinoe advised, hoping her young roommate would learn from her past mistakes. Afterall, if she wanted to hang out with her much cooler and much older roommate and her experienced friends, then she had to learn how not to jump the gun. 

 

Overnight, Pinoe had started to actually see this young sophomore in a different light. And when she told Lori this over the phone her only response was, “About time Pin.” It wasn’t long ago when Lori was in the same position as she took a young Pinoe under her wing when Lori was a year older and still going to school.

 

Sydney’s favorite song came on, and once she heard the melody, she grabbed onto Kristie’s arm dragging her along to the living room. 

 

Kristie was sipping midway when she felt Sydney’s hard tug. “Syd I didn't even finish my drink!” She fought back.

 

“Ooo. Let’s dance too roomie!” Morgan jeered grabbing onto Pinoe’s arm as well.

 

Alex, Kelley, and Ali laughed watching Pinoe struggle to keep from spilling her drink. And also because Pinoe was a terrible dancer.

 

“Hey Alex!” Servando greeted from afar.

 

Alex turned around and politely smiled. “Hey.”

 

“Awesome you made it.” Servando finally making his way to his longtime crush.

 

Kelley and Ali watched on. They both muttered out under their breaths, “Ooo.” 

 

“Babe, Hope and I are gonna walk around. Ok?” Ashlyn whispered in Ali’s ear.

 

Hope doing the same thing in tow with her girl.

 

Ali nodded. “Ok, but don't get into trouble.”

 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. She hated getting scoldings ahead of time. She and Hope walked away out of the kitchen.

 

“You look great by the way.” Servando complimented.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Hey Serv.” Ali and Kelley smiled.

 

“Hey guys.”

 

“So how’s the team?” Kelley asked brushing shoulders with Alex. Which Alex only ignored. She knew her roommate too well.

 

“Teams good. They’re here ya know, just getting blasted.” He replied chuckling.

 

“Ya know Alex and I were just talking about going to a game.” Kelley coyly stated.

 

Ali slightly turned her head to the side so that no one could see her eyes roll. Ali knew Kelley too well as she only stood watch at the shameless and devious game Kelley was playing.

 

“Really?” Serv asked, the hope heard in his voice loud and clear.

 

“We were?” Alex simultaneously said, turning to her meddlesome friend.

 

Ali chuckled. Kelley’s focus on Servando as she purposely ignored Alex’s cold glare.

 

“Well it’s still preseason right now.” Servando replied.

 

“Ok, well let us know. I’m sure Alex -  _ we all  _ \- would want to come and see a game.” Kelley audaciously said back.

 

Servando’s eyes glimmered in excitement. His focus still on Alex who was diverting her attention to anything and anyone else besides the more than interested guy in front of her. “Awesome.”

 

“When was the last time we went to watch the guy’s play?” Ali asked.

 

“I don't know.” Kelley replied. 

 

“Should we go look for Morgan now? Maybe she got herself in trouble again.” Alex whined, urging to leave. 

 

“God when was the last time we watched the guys play?” Kelley seriously asked. As she mulled on the answer.

 

“Sophomore year.” Servando answered astute.

 

Kelley and Ali looked at each other, fighting the grins trying to emerge on their faces. The look on Servando’s face was just endearing.

 

“That’s right! Syd wanted us all to go to watch Dom.” Kelley said as the memory triggered in the back of her mind.

 

“That was a long time ago!” 

 

“All the more reason to come next time.” Serv responded as he kept on smiling towards Alex’s way.

 

“Mhmm.” Was all Alex could say back nervously. 

 

Kelley slightly rolled her eyes at Alex’s ignorance. This called for an immediate girl’s talk. She gave the signal to Ali. It was a good thing Ashlyn wasn't here at the moment. Otherwise, Ali would’ve missed the signal completely because she would’ve been too busy coddling her girlfriend or making sure she wasn’t in trouble.

 

“I have to use the bathroom.” Ali blurted out.

 

“Perfect!” Kelley eagerly responded. 

 

She grabbed onto Alex’s arm in a hurried motion with Ali in tow. The trio walked away leaving behind a confused and disappointed Servando. The line for the bathroom was mildly long but putting girls talk on hold wasn’t an option. So Kelley led the trio and urged past the line advancing to the door. Of course, there were loud rebuttals and a few choice words yelled at Kelley’s way.

 

Ali and Alex giggled finally entering the bathroom. They checked on their makeup as Kelley shut the door. 

 

“Kelley what now?” Alex asked. She too saw the signal, she wasn't stupid.

 

“Serv likes you! That’s what.”

 

“Yeah Al, he is more than just interested.” Ali playfully chimed in.

 

“I know.” Alex calmly replied.

 

“So…”

 

“So what guys?”

 

“He likes you! What are you gonna do about it?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Ali and Kelley stared at each other in silence. They were currently reading each other’s eyes as if they were having a silent conversation with each other in their minds.

 

An impatient Alex clapped her hands loud to disrupt them. “Guys I’m right here. Just say whatever you have to say out loud.”

 

“Al, why not just got out with him?” Ali asked.

 

“Like on a date.” Kelley chimed in.

 

Alex could only scoff. “This is what you guys wanted to talk about? To persuade me to go on a date with Serv.”

 

“Yes.” Ali and Kelley answered back.

 

Alex shook her head whilst rolling her eyes. “Can we go back to the party please? We came here to have  _ fun _ .”

 

Alex walked past the two and walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Nice job.” Kelley sarcastically said to Ali then followed Alex out.

 

Ali stood in disbelief and a little annoyed. She too followed her friends out. “You were the one who gave the signal!” Ali muttered out loud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently editing part 2 right now. But I'm also watching this Bronco game so it's very hard to focus.  
> But good news, once part 2 is uploaded I have an already finished chapter to upload also!


	21. The Party (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update #5 out of 5 as promised!

Tyler found himself walking upstairs to the second floor. There were less people around and he was just curious as to what he could find. Afterall, there was a reason why he had come. He passed a couple of empty rooms as he walked around the floor. It wasn't until he heard some loud voices down the dark hallway for him to change directions. As he headed in the direction of the voices, two young athletic guys came out of the room. They looked to be in a disagreement of sorts.

 

“Look, it’s a $100 buy in. Either you have the money or you don't.” He threatened.

 

“I can pay you back the rest! I only have half.” The other guy desperately pleaded. 

 

“Then you don't get shit. Now get the fuck outta here!”

 

The desperate guy turned and walked away furiously. Even brushing his shoulders hard against a watching Tyler.

 

“What the fuck do you want kid?” The other guy demanded.

 

Tyler stood frozen in the hallway. “I wanna buy in.”

 

“Yeah? For what?” He replied back playing hardball.

 

“Whatever it is you guys are doing in there.” Tyler said confident. This wasnt his first rodeo.

 

The other guy stood from his place, looking Tyler up and down, sizing him up. And even though Tyler was some scrawny punk looking kid, he stood tall. He was more than positive he would get inside. He had found what he was looking for.

 

“Alright. $100 buy in. The guy I know right now is here and bought an ounce with him. But we’ll split you a 8ball. Sound good?”

 

It was music to Tyler’s ears. He didn't need anymore convincing.

  
  


\----------------------------

  
  


Hope and Ashlyn walked around the backyard a couple of times, until they found a spot they liked to settle in. They stood afar watching a very heated beer pong match. So heated that one of the partners passed out cold from too much drinking. The other players gathered around him trying to wake him up.

 

“You wanted to come out here why?” Hope sneeringly asked.

 

Ashlyn couldn't control her laughter from watching the fat guy on the ground completely black out. “Amateur.”

 

“Can we go back inside? I think Kelley maybe drunk by now.” Hope urged.

 

“Aww no c’mon man. We’ve just been released from ball and chain.” She joked.

 

Hope just shot her a look back.

 

“Alright, alright. We’ll go back inside. But I kinda wanted to talk to you about something. And I couldn't do it in front of the girls.” Ashlyn confessed.

 

“Ok what?”

 

“Do you ever think about after graduation?”

 

“Umm - well what about it?”

 

“I mean you and Kelley. Have you ever talked about what your plans were after?”

 

“After graduation?” Hope repeated. After a pause, the keeper could only shrug. “Not really.”

 

“Yeah, Ali and I haven't either. I don't know. The whole fight between Syd and Dom is really starting to hit home ya know? I mean when Ali told me what happened I kinda got shy and didn't really say much. Like he seems he’s figured it out for them. Ali and I aren't there yet.”

 

“Harris, you’re not that stupid. Ali wouldn't leave you.”

 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes internally, knowing that Hope was just trying to comfort her but the words not sounding right. Something she had learned about Hope over the years since she and Kelley started dating. “I just have no idea what she wants to do. Or where she wants to go. I have no idea what the hell I’m doing. I’m just trying to graduate.” She huffed out in exasperation.

 

“I haven't thought about it like that before.” Hope said, astounding her own self.

 

In fact, Hope never thought much after graduation. Well not about her and Kelley at least. But in a good way. She knew there was no one else. Kelley was it. And she was more than 200% sure Kelley felt the same way. But Kelley didn't know what Hope was planning for her future. Kelley didn't know Hope wanted to go pro.

 

“I don't know. Am I being paranoid or something?” Ashlyn asked seriously.

 

“No you’re not.” 

 

“Kelley wouldn't leave you.” She stated.

 

Hope just gave her the most evident look. “Ya know, now that we’re talking about it I couldn't imagine what leaving Kelley would be like.”

 

Ashlyn nodded her in agreement with Ali in thought.

 

“I couldn't even imagine what Kelley leaving  _ Alex  _ would be like.” Hope joked.

 

And just then Hope felt a knock against her back. A few beer drops on the ground as a result.

 

“Whoa! Sorry.”

 

“Heath.” Hope muttered out, not surprised at all.

 

Tobin looked up to see that it was Hope. Not the person she was looking for. And not exactly the most friendliest face. “Sorry Hope, I didn’t see you. I just got shoved by some random drunk guy.”

 

“Pretty rowdy huh!?” Ashlyn quipped.

 

Tobin scoffed in agreement. “Yeah.”

 

“Didn't think I would see you here Heath.” Hope stated, a little saltiness in her voice still upset about being accidentally shoved.

 

Tobin laughed thinking that Hope was joking. But seeing the bitterness in Hope’s eyes told her something else. “Just wanted to come to the first rager of the year.”

 

“Hey we’re going back inside. Ya wanna come?” Ashlyn asked.

 

“I actually came with a friend but I can't find him. I thought I’d have some luck out here.” She stated, her eyes scanning the scene.

 

“That kid from the beach?” Ashlyn asked back.

 

Tobin nodded.

 

“Who is that kid anyways? Your little brother or something?” Ashlyn ridiculed.

 

“He’s a buddy of mine. Did you see him around?”

 

“Nope sorry.” Ashlyn shook her head. “Well come inside with us anyways, maybe he’s inside.”

 

Tobin nodded. She’d try again as she followed suit.

  
  


\-------------------------------------

  
  


Currently, Sydney and Dom were arguing. And arguing loud. Dom had seen Sydney dance with a few guys on the dance floor with Kristie so nonchalantly and it was killing him. He grabbed onto his girlfriend and pulled her off the random guys that wouldn't have shot, not in this lifetime or the next. And here they were, fighting and yelling at each other on one side of the wall. Kristie and the other girls listening in and watching on. They were too amused to look away from the chaotic mess unraveling in front of them. A drunk Sydney slurring her words and an endearing Dom proving his love.

 

“Babe stop raising your voice at me!” Syd yelled back.

 

“Then tell me what the hell made you think it was ok for guys to feel you up like that!” 

 

“They weren't! They’re too ugly!”

 

The girls couldn't help but laugh out loud.

  
  


\------------------------------------

 

“Hey I found em!” Ashlyn yelled back.

 

Hope and Tobin following the tattooed blonde near the kitchen. But Tobin didn't feel like just staying put. She was wondering where Tyler had gone off too. She was starting to get worried.

 

“Hey I’m gonna look in the kitchen!” Tobin yelled back making her way through the crowd once again.

 

As Ashlyn reached the girls, she rubbed Ali’s shoulders. “What’s going on?”

 

Ali turned around with a big smile on her face. “Sydney and Dom are fighting again. And you just missed the best part, Sydney was trying to throw her drink at Dom but instead she got some random freshman. And she ran off crying. And then Syd and Dom went back to yelling at each other.”

 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and laughed.

 

“Where did you guys go?” Ali asked.

 

“Nowhere. Just needed some air.” Ashlyn replied back assuringly. She kissed her girl’s temple and the two continued to watch the dramatic show in front of them.

  
  


\----------------------------------

 

_ Damn it.  _ Tobin sighed disappointedly. Tyler was not there either.

 

“Where the hell is he?” Tobin asked herself aloud.

 

“Where the hell is who?”

 

Tobin turned around to the soft voice.

 

“Oh hey Christen.”

 

“Hey! Were you looking for somebody?”

 

“Uh you could say that?” Tobin half joked.

 

“Was it - Tyler, right?”

 

Tobin nodded.

 

“I’m sure you’ll find him. But awesome that you made it!” Christen said elated.

 

“Yeah, it’s a good turn out huh?”

 

“I usually hate going to frat houses. But I’d be stupid to not come tonight.” She said, again with her soft, warm smile. 

 

“I know what ya mean. I hate frat guys.” Tobin mocked.

 

“So, the team’s first game is coming up in a couple of weeks. You think you can make it out?” 

 

“Yeah! I wouldn't wanna miss the first game. Who do you guys play?”

 

“UCLA. At home.”

 

“Nice. Sounds good. I promised Amy and Cheney I would try to come out to the games as much as I can. It is their last year.”

 

“I know.” Christen answered back saddened. “I’m gonna miss them.”

 

“I did too.”

 

“Heather keeps trying to convince Cheney to beg you to come back and play this year.” 

 

Tobin chuckled. “Hao tries to convince a lot of people to do stuff but never works out.”

 

Christen chuckled.

  
  


\-------------------------------------

  
  


Syd and Dom were now arguing for a good fifteen minutes straight. Alex could feel herself tiring from watching on. And besides she needed a new drink. She wasn't drunk enough for this.

 

“I’m gonna get another drink!” She yelled as she faced Kelley. Kelley shot her a nod back.

 

Alex walked past Ashlyn and Ali making her way to the kitchen. Luckily, she didn't have to fight her way against a crowd. Right as she entered the kitchen doorway, she stood frozen near the door frame as she heard familiar voices. She took another step in and saw Tobin laughing along.

 

_ That smile again.  _

 

The curiosity in Alex led her to take another step wanting to figure out who Tobin was laughing with.

 

Alex saw Christen, glammed up as always, laughing at whatever Tobin had said. 

 

And then it hit her. And it shouldn't have. Afterall, Alex didn't know Tobin, other than the fact they had a morning math class together. Afterall, Alex didn't see Tobin as a friend. And she was so sure Tobin thought the same of her. But a small part of seeing Christen with Tobin - no correction - laughing and exchanging smiles with Tobin, had made her feel  _ uncomfortable,  _ for whatever the reason.

 

Alex didn't want to be recognized by either so she quickly turned around in a 180ed back to the girls quickly.

  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  


“Get the fuck out!” 

 

The music was suddenly cut off. People stopped dancing and stared on. Tyler was shoved to ground hard, his face literally planted onto the carpet. As Tyler tried to get up, the same athletic guy that allowed him in the buy in kicked into Tyler’s stomach.

 

“Where is it!?” He yelled in anger.

 

Tyler coughed out. “I - don - don - don't know!”

 

He kicked Tyler’s leg with the same aggressive force. “Yes you fucking do! Where the fuck is it!?”

 

Tyler was in no position to defend himself.

  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  


“So I never got to ask you about Par - 

 

Christen stopped midsentence as she could hear the music cut off. As well did Tobin. 

 

“Hey what happe - 

 

Tobin didn't stick around to let Christen finish. She already knew what was going on. She heard the ringing.

 

\-----------------------------------

  
  


Tyler was being lifted off the ground by the collar of his shirt, and without a say on his end. The guy was much bigger and stronger than him. Not to mention that he was much higher than Tyler, and the adrenaline in his body was probably amped up twice to what Tyler was feeling.

 

“You fucking little shit! Where the fuck is it you punk!?” As he shoved Tyler back onto the ground like he was his own personal chew toy.

 

No one in the crowd had any real reservation in them to stop the fight. They hollered drunkenly for it go on.

 

As the coked up athlete grabbed onto Tyler once more, he lifted up once again, and threw him this time across the room with no aim at all. Alex stood with the rest of the girls watching on like everyone else. But she didn't anticipate a scrawny coked up Tyler flying in her direction. 

 

But in a matter of seconds, Tobin again stood in front of her, her arms catching a beaten and weakened Tyler.

 

“Hey man, you ok?” She asked sympathetically as she gathered her and Tyler on the ground her knees staying in lock.

 

“Let go of him! He owes me something!”

 

Tobin looked up at the guy who done all the damage to Tyler’s face. He was definitely an athlete Tobin thought. She contemplated in her head how exactly she was planning on getting Tyler and herself out of their current predicament, without getting hurt. There was no doubt in her mind that she was gonna have to take a hit or two if things came to worst. And honestly, Tobin didn't really like the thought.

 

“C’mon Tyler, we’re getting outta here.” She said as she threw Tyler’s arm over her shoulders and standing upright. 

 

“Did you fucking hear me!? Let go! He owes me something!”

 

Tobin tried her best to avoid any eye contact at the drunken athlete. Instead, she looked for the nearest exit. Unfortunately, it was all the way across the room and someone was currently blocking it.

 

“Fuck this!” 

 

The boy lunged and reached for Tyler. But unsuccessfully as Tobin released him from her grip and tripped the athlete instead. The crowd went wild.

 

“Who the fuck are you?!”

 

He got up and without any hesitation charged for Tobin this time around.

 

_ Oh fuck.  _

 

Tobin ducked under the guy’s wild swinging right hook and wrapped around his waist. They struggled gripping onto each other tight. That is until Tobin managed to trip him again against the small coffee table.

 

The crowd got even louder.

 

The guy huffed aloud, his face and ears steaming red. He had enough. Again, he swung again wildly at Tobin. But missed as he hit another guy instead. Unfortunately, it was one of the baseball boys and the team wasn't so happy. And all of sudden, similar to Tobin’s first night at Ruby’s, riot broke out. The baseball team went after the guy which then in turn made the wrestling team defend their teammate. The sound of glass windows were shattering and loud cheers and high pitched screams filled as background noise. The place was getting ugly and fast.

 

Tobin managed to duck under the mess and grab onto Tyler who seemed more than shooken up from everything. She threw his arm over her shoulder and quickly rushed them out of there, leaving the mess behind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that Bronco game was crazy!
> 
> Here's the next update. I'm uploading one more chapter as we speak. So hopefully, this is a good amount to last until the next update. Which I wanna say will be this weekend. But...
> 
> Total of 22 chapters. Do you guys like it so far?   
> Let me know if I have to clarify or change things up.


	22. Just A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So luckily I had wrote this chapter a looong time ago, as in last year when I was still outlining the chapters for this story.  
> I thought this would be a good way to mix it up, especially for those who demand Talex like right now!

_ Tobin led Alex into the small kitchen of her dorm apartment. Tobin pointed to the corner of the counter. _

 

_ “Sit.” Tobin politely demanded. _

 

_ Alex obliged and walked to where Tobin was pointing to. As she was about to sit up on the counter, Tobin had turned her body around putting both hands forcefully on Alex’s waist. She picked up Alex without any hesitation and sat her on top of the counter placed right in front of her. Alex startled at the action just stayed quiet as her cheeks blushed a slight pink. Tobin couldn’t notice at how rosy Alex’s cheeks looked too busy from scoping Alex’s bruise on her upper thigh. Tobin’s eyebrows were curved and her eyes intense looking to survey the damage on Alex. Tobin didn’t speak one word looking so closely at Alex’s thigh. Alex could only watch Tobin being in such a concerned state. It started to make Alex’s stomach turn into knots. Almost. Tobin walked away for a second and opened the freezer. She scooped ice out of the ice maker and poured it into a small ziplock. She walked back to Alex and grabbed tightly onto both of Alex’s inner thighs and started to spread them a little. Tobin took half a step to place herself in between Alex’s legs. This definitely made Alex’s stomach turn into knots. Her skin began to feel hot at how controlling Tobin was being. Tobin placed the ziplock of ice onto the bruise and held it there. She looked up into Alex’s eyes. _

 

_ “Does that feel better?” _

 

_ At first, Alex couldn’t answer. She couldn’t understand how she had gotten there. In Tobin’s apartment, sitting on her countertop as Tobin had her hand placed so comfortably on Alex’s inner thigh. How there was absolutely no space but just friction between the two. And now Tobin holding her own gaze Alex began to realize how truly hazel brown Tobin’s eyes really were. _

 

_ “Alex, does that feel better?” Tobin repeated. This time much softer but still in her subtle deep voice. _

_ Alex simply nodded. _

 

_ “Was that scary for you back there?” Tobin asked sincerely. _

 

_ “The fight?” She asked. _

 

_ “Yeah.” _

_ Alex shook her head. _

 

_ “Those guys are assholes.” Tobin stated. _

 

_ Alex nodded her head in agreement. _

 

_ “But you shouldn’t have gotten in the way.” Tobin replied back quickly and austere. _

 

_ “Sor – _

 

_ “Don’t say sorry. You held your own.” Tobin retorted back completely cutting her off. _

 

_ Alex couldn’t tell if she was being scolded or if she was being given a pat on the back. She looked away from Tobin’s intense gaze and looked in another direction. But Tobin never faltered. _

 

_ “Which is good, because if I keep my eye off of you for a second I know you’d be ok.” _

 

_ Alex returned Tobin’s stare. Her heart fluttering in rapid pace. _

_ “Right?” Tobin questioned in the most genuine way. _

 

_ Alex simply nodded her head again. Her throat caught in the overwhelming emotions she was feeling in the very moment. Her body urged for Tobin to press her own body further into Alex. Alex’s lips lusting for Tobin’s. Tobin took off the ziplock bag her eyes tracing the outline of the small bruise with her fingers doing all the physical work. Tobin’s fingers massaged Alex’s inner thigh and looked up into Alex’s blue shiny eyes. _

 

_ “You ok now?” Tobin asked almost in a whisper. _

 

_ Alex’s eyes fell to Tobin’s bottom lip. She wasn’t so much concerned with answering Tobin’s question. _

 

_ A pause. _

 

_ “You want me to kiss you?” _

 

_ Alex looked up taken back at the sudden question. _

 

_ “Do you want me to kiss you?” Tobin repeated. _

 

_ “Tobin – _

 

_ “Do you want me to kiss you here?” Tobin asked cutting of Alex once more. This time in a real whisper as she placed her lips lightly on Alex’s neck. _

 

_ “And here?” This time Tobin’s lips pecking at Alex’s pulse point. _

 

_ “And here?” This time Tobin’s lips finding the base of Alex’s throat. This caused Alex to tilt her head back her hair falling behind her back exposing her soft tanned shoulders. _

 

_ Tobin took advantage of this and placed a kiss Alex’s right shoulder. Then she stopped. Alex didn’t like the sudden disruption as she looked back at Tobin. Tobin this time pressed harder into Alex’s front with one her hands still placed on Alex’s inner thigh and the other fiddling with the waistline of Alex’s skirt. _

 

_ “What do you want Alex?” Tobin demanded. _

 

_ But there was no ounce of energy in Alex to answer back. Her mind was out the window with her body taking full control. All she could listen to was the sexual urges her body felt, desired. She was ready for Tobin to take her. Right there and right now. Tobin had sensed it too being on the same page as the blue eyed girl was filled with lust. Tobin was practically hovering above Alex’s lips as Alex’s eyes looked down to what Tobin’s free hand was doing. Tobin slid her hand down the right side of Alex’s thigh feeling the softness of her skin. Then Tobin’s hand ran down south and into another direction. She was now under Alex’s skirt her fingers rubbing on Alex’s underwear. Tobin could feel how wet Alex was. Alex’s breath skipped at the touch. God how bad she wanted Tobin. She squeezed on Tobin’s forearm with one hand as her other hand tugged onto the bottom of Tobin’s shirt. Tobin smirked at Alex’s reaction. She had her right where she wanted. So Tobin continued to tease. Her index finger held onto the top of Alex’s underwear and pulled down. Tobin forcefully wrapped her left arm around Alex’s waist to lift her off the counter. When she did her other hand pulled down on the underwear this time dropping to Alex’s ankles. Tobin set Alex back on the counter her hands massaging down on Alex’s legs. Tobin slipped off the underwear and dropped it to the ground. Both of Alex’s hands tugged on the bottom of Tobin’s shirt hoping that Tobin would catch on. She wanted Tobin now. _

 

_ “Alex? Alex?” _

 

“Alex?!” Sydney yelled from the bathroom. “Get up you have class in like an hour.”

 

Alex turned her body around and opened her eyes. She awoke on Sydney and Kristie’s couch. The sun shone through the living room windows too bright for her liking. So she fell back onto her pillow. 

 

_ What the hell was that.  _

 


	23. The Aftermath

Tobin awoke in her bed with her right wrist in mild pain. She didn't get much sleep last night even though the night she had, a sane person would have desired the rest. She spent most of the night lying in bed wondering what possible mess Tyler had gotten himself into. She thought of how pale and sweaty looking his body looked when she carried him all the way to the car and back to her dorm. He definitely didn't seem like himself last night. Then again, Tobin didn't know what a normal Tyler even seemed like. 

 

She got up from her bed putting on black Nike sweats. She made sure as she walked out of her bedroom to walk lightly across the hallway as Tyler laid asleep on the couch. Tyler had been in too much pain to go back to his own place and since Tobin didn't exactly know where his place was, she thought she’d bring him to her dorm instead. But it’s not like it mattered to him anyways. He passed out cold on the way there.

 

Tobin reached the fridge and grabbed some water. She practically chugged on half the bottle not realizing how parched she was. She then walked over to the faucet and ran her wrist under the cold water to see if it would help the throbbing pain in her wrist stop. But it did no good. She looked in the kitchen cabinets and drawers hoping to find the First Aid kit she knew her mother had packed. But she had no luck. She sighed loud in defeat.

 

“What the hell?” Tyler murmured. His voice low, gruff, and tired.

 

Tobin stood at her place at the island counter. “Hey.” She softly said.

 

Tyler sat up very slowly from his place on the couch. He grunted in pain, “Ugh...oh...shit.”

 

“You might wanna just sit there.”

 

“My body hurts.” He grumbled. “Fuck.”

 

Tobin then walked over and sat down next to him. She handed the 2 Advil pills she held in her palm and a bottle of water. “Here.”

 

Tyler happily took it. He fell back, very slowly, as his head rested on the cushioned couch. “What happened last night?”

 

Tobin took another look at Tyler’s face. He had a left black eye and an open slit on his upper lip that looked very swollen. Tyler wrapped both arms around his rib cage like he had a upset stomach. It was the body part that hurt the most after taking the kicks he got last night. 

 

“You passed out cold about halfway here. I didn't know where your dorm was so I just brought you here.”

 

Tyler looked around Tobin’s small living room. He squinted his eyes from the glaring sun. He was sure he felt hungover but he knew he didn't drink a drop of alcohol last night. “Thanks. Do you have some ice?”

 

Tobin got up and walked to the kitchen. “Hold on a sec.”

 

And a second later she came back with a large ziplock bag of ice. “Here.”

 

Tyler happily took it as he carefully shoved the bag under his shirt. It was revealed that Tyler’s rib cage area was swollen and his skin had turned to a dark purplish color. He winced in pain as he felt the coldness on his battered skin. “Ohh shit. That hurts.”

 

“You should go the Health Center and get that checked out.”

 

Tyler shook his head in disagreement. “And what? Tell her I got the shit beaten out of me last night.”

 

“You can't just leave that alone for the next couple of days.”

 

Tyler grunted shutting his eyes. “I’ll manage.”

 

Tobin shook her head.  _ This kid is seriously stubborn. _

 

“I don't know man, you should get that checked. You’re gonna be in pain for a long time if you leave it alone.”

 

Tyler sighed in annoyance. It was too early in the morning to be lectured from someone he barely knew. “Relax. I’ll manage.”

 

Tobin sat there a little astounded from Tyler’s immaturity. She opened her mouth to say something else but then her phone rang in the knick of time. “Hold on.”

 

Tobin got up and walked back to her bedroom.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Tyler muttered out sarcastically.

 

Tobin picked up on the third ring. “Hello?”

 

“Tobs!” 

 

“Matt?”

 

“Yes it’s Matt! What? You forget your agent already?” He joked.

 

Tobin scoffed. “Whats up?”

 

“How you been? How’s school?”

 

Tobin rubbed the back of her neck looking out the window. “It’s going.”

 

“Oh c’mon you gotta give me more than that.”

 

“I don't know what to tell ya - it’s - well it’s different that's for sure.”

 

“Ok ok I hear you. Listen I’m near the area I’m heading into a meeting right now but do you wanna get some lunch and catch up? My treat. I haven't seen you in a while.”

 

“That sounds good. I’m free.”

 

“Of course you are.” He sarcastically joked. “Ok, I’ll message you the restaurant address once I get out of this meeting. See you soon!”

 

Once they hung up, Tobin walked back to the living room but found Tyler asleep again. She decided to leave him alone and let him rest. She decided she’d do the same and walked back to her bedroom and plopped herself on the bed before meeting up with an old friend.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Matt waited for a couple of minutes until Tobin finally arrived at the restaurant near the campus. Luckily, Matt had scored a table outside on the street as she watched Tobin climb out of the taxi, so Tobin didn't have to scan the restaurant. 

 

“Long time no see!” Matt exclaimed as they shared a brief hug.

 

“You have hair on your face.”

 

“Yeah Katie’s into stubble now.”

 

“It looks like whiskers.”

 

“I'm trying. Give a guy a break. Well you look like shit by the way.”

 

“You’re not exactly catching me in my finest moments.”

 

Matt laughed. “Was there a rager last night or something?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

“You being good? Your mom called me last week ya know.”

 

“She didnt tell me that.”

 

“She’s just worried. I think she’s taking it out on me though since you didn't choose to stay at Jersey home with her. Somehow it  _ my fault? _ ”

 

Tobin chuckled before sipping on her water.

 

“Where’s your car?”

 

“I didn't feel like driving.”

 

“College has made you lazy.”

 

“Where’s the food?”

 

“It’s coming. Alright, c’mon tell me something I don't know.”

 

“Matt c’mon. This isn't gonna be one of those talks.”

 

“Tobin. I haven't seen you in a while. School just started for you a couple of a weeks ago. I wanna make sure you’re doing okay. Don't kill me for being more than just an agent.”

 

“Matt I’m not in any trouble. So you can cross that off the list.” She stated clearly.

 

Matt relaxed a little in his seat. “Thank god.” He muttered out which made Tobin genuinely laugh. She needed it after the night she’s had. “Otherwise, your mom would kill me. I don’t think I can lie to that woman to be honest.”

  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  


Meanwhile, across campus and hours later into the evening, the girls set up camp in the library where they studied and did some homework. Kelley and Hope were actually studying their notes while Alex’s mind crept into daydream land. Hope noticing the distant Alex across of the table, nudged on her girlfriend’s elbow which caused Kelley to stop highlighting her textbook.

 

“Babe. Highlighting here.” Kelley stated.

 

Hope just flickered her head towards Alex while Kelley was slowly understanding to what the keeper was trying to communicate. Kelley looked over and saw that Alex was indeed looking at her textbook but could see there was absolutely no focus in her eyes.

 

“Alex?” Kelley questioned.

 

No answer.

 

“Alex?”

 

No answer.

 

So Kelley started to draw doodles on the page Alex was staring at. 

 

“Kel.” Alex snapped out of her zone.

 

“Sorry, thought we were studying?” 

 

“What?”

 

“Are you tired or something? You wanna go back to the dorm?”

 

“No I’m studying.” 

 

Kelley sarcastically rolled her eyes and nodded as well as Hope. Alex caught sight of this and realized she had been caught daydreaming. So she went back to her notes to try and start studying for real this time. After a couple of minutes so did Kelley and Hope ending the conversation like that. Alex, embarrassed, tried to focus even harder this time. 

 

Truthfully, she couldn’t understand why she had been in such a funk the whole day. A funk that had drew her out of reality and into fantasyland. She rushed out of Sydney and Kristie’s place forgetting she had morning clinics the next morning. The entire time, as she and the other undergraduates of the pre-health medical nursing program walked around Stanford’s medical facility learning and observing patient case study one after another, she couldn't get that dream out of her head. Most times she couldn’t help it like her mind had no control. It was a dream that came out of nowhere and something she couldn’t have imagined she would ever have, ever. She began to question herself why she would ever dream about Tobin in that way. And of all people, Tobin? Were they even friends? Did she even think of Tobin in that way? So many questions popped into her mind and she couldn’t answer any one of em.

 

She looked up at Kelley debating in the back of her mind whether she should bring it up to her best friend. Maybe, she could shed some light on this?

 

_ What am I thinking? Shed some light on what? It was just a dream. Just a dream. A stupid dream. It’s nothing. It doesn't mean anything. God Alex you’re straight! This is normal. People have dreams like this...at least once. You’re being stupid. _

 

While Alex had been scolding herself in thought, Hope had enough of studying. She flicked the pencil out of her hand irked.

 

“Ok I’m done.”

 

“No you’re not.” Kelley said not even looking up from her notes.

 

“I’m tired and I’m hungry.”

 

“We’ve only been here for 2 hours Solo.”

 

“I’m still tired and still hungry.” She challenged.

 

Kelley scoffed. “God you jocks are always hungry. Alright, fine. We’ll go back to my place and get some food. But then we’re coming straight back! I’m serious babe.”

 

Alex snickered, escaping her rambling thoughts. She thought it was funny how Kelley always had the final word.

 

“As long as we get some food.” Hope said gathering her things.

 

“Alex you coming?” Kelley asked.

 

“No, you guys go. I’m gonna stay back.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Hope and Kelley had their things packed in a few minutes.

 

“Don't study too hard.” Kelley joked as they walked away from the table.

 

“Babe, it’s not like she was studying at all.” Hope mumbled thinking Alex wouldn't hear.

 

“I know, that’s the joke.” Kelley explained.

 

“Oh.” Hope said as the realization finally hit her.

 

“You’re slow when you’re hungry.”

 

“And tired.” Hope added.

 

“Don't even think about it. You’re not taking a nap. I told you we’re coming back.” Kelley repeated.

 

\---------------------------

  
  


Another hour passed and Alex was still glued to her seat her head buried in her notes. She looked up and stretched her neck feeling the tightness starting to set in. Her eyes closed as she motioned her neck in full circles. 

 

_ That feels good. _

 

Alex reveled in the moment of silence to herself. There was practically no one in the library anymore as it was already getting late. And Alex had already figured out that Kelley and Hope weren't coming back thinking Hope had probably passed out or something. But she didn't mind being alone in the library, she was used to it.

 

That is until she heard a noise to her left.

 

“Oh shit.” The voice mumbled out in a whisper.

 

Alex opened her eyes to the familiar voice. It was Tobin who was standing near rubbing her knee as she accidentally hit the large bookshelf. 

 

“Tobin?” She called out softly.

 

_ Why did I do that?! _

 

Alex recoiled in her seat quickly regretting her action. Tobin finally looked up as the pain in her knee subsided. She saw Alex sitting at a near table. She hesitantly walked towards her.

 

“Alex?”

 

_ You big idio -  _

 

“Hey.” Alex politely responded.

 

“Are you uh - studying?” Tobin dumbly asked.  _ No duh dummy. _

 

“Mhmm. You?”

 

“I just got here.”

 

“It’s pretty late.”

 

“Yeah I know. I just got back on campus.”

 

Alex only nodded. She didn't know what else to say.

 

“Well uh - you can - I’m sorry - you probably wanna go back to studying.”

As Tobin turned to walk away, Alex’s mouth let loose without her brain catching up.

 

“Tobin.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You can stay?”

 

_ Oh shit.  _

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah. It’s not a big deal. Here I’ll move my stuff.” Alex calmly replied.

 

She moved her things and notes over to more of her side leaving the other half of the table clear. Tobin nodded and walked over and took a seat across.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

It was quiet as Tobin took some time to settle in. Alex tried hard not to stare but things felt awkward. Alex wanted to say something, anything that would relieve the awkward tension. She was sure Tobin could feel it too. For the next fifteen minutes things stayed relatively quiet between the two. Tobin had been taking notes and Alex was actually studying hers. But Alex’s focus began to stray again. Her eyes wandered off to Tobin’s right wrist. She noticed it was a little swollen and by the way Tobin never moved her right hand the whole time. She just let it rest on her textbook. And by extinct, the nursing student in her came out of mere concern. 

 

“Is your hand numb?” She asked.

 

Tobin looked up. “What?”

 

“Your right hand? Does it feel numb? Or do you feel any tingling? It looks pretty swollen.”

 

Tobin looked at her hand, feeling embarrassed for whatever the reason. “I don't feel any tingling. But it did feel numb before.”

 

“Can you move it at all?”

 

“A little but not that much.”

 

“Is it ok if I check it out?” 

 

Tobin nodded. 

 

Alex scooted her chair closer to the table. She grabbed and reached out to hold Tobin’s hand and observed. It definitely was swollen but the injured area wasn't as red she thought. Alex could feel the tenderness but feel no fracture.

 

“It’s a mild wrist sprain. Lucky for you nothing seems broken so that means there’s no tear.”

 

Tobin held her gaze on Alex. She was surprised to say the least. She knew they hadn't talked much. And by their previous encounters they certainly were not friends. Tobin was taken back at Alex’s offering for her to even offer to study  _ together,  _ at the same table even. She was so certain that if Alex had a choice, she would’ve not wanted Tobin to sit in the same row as her in class. But here she was playing nurse holding Tobin’s hand in her own as cautious as she could be. She was nothing but grateful. And honestly, the whole thing was cute in a way. 

 

_ A cute nurse. _

 

“Tobin? Did you hear me?”

 

“What?” Tobin shook her head shaking the thought.

 

“I said you don't have to get surgery.”

 

“Oh good.” She answered back flustered. 

 

They sat there in silence as Alex still held Tobin’s hand carefully close in hers. It felt nice. 

 

Tobin faked a cough though, realizing it was probably best now to get her hand back. “Thanks.”

 

“Yeah no problem.” Alex said as she quickly let go of Tobin’s hand. Suddenly, she felt discomposed. She leaned back into her seat combing a hand through her hair. 

 

It was now Tobin who tried to keep her eyes focused on anything besides Alex. 

 

_ What are you doing Tobin. C’mon. _

 

“Just make sure you rest and ice it as much as you can.”

 

Tobin nodded.

 

“And elevate too. While you’re sleeping, you can just rest it on a pillow.” She quietly added.

 

Tobin smiled in agreement.

 

_ That smile again.  _

 

For some reason, she felt like she was sweating nervously and Tobin could tell. Alex could barely look Tobin in the eye. For one reason, she felt like she was embarrassing herself. She definitely wasn't acting normal. And the other reason, well, she was too ashamed to look at Tobin for more than a minute. The dream from last night popped in her mind. The insides of her stomach would just melt and explode of Tobin had somehow found about it. Afterall, they weren't even friends.

 

“Thank you Alex.” Tobin said softly and warm.

 

Alex couldn't fight the smile emerging on her face. She had no chance. “You're welcome.”

  
  


\--------------------------------

 

The two stayed for another half an hour. Of course, they remained silent the whole time. But the awkward tension wasn't as intense as before. Alex’s stomach finally settled down from all of it’s flustering. And Tobin didn't feel like she had to be cautious or on edge afraid that Alex would just get annoyed. Things felt  _ slightly  _ comfortable.

 

When Alex got back to the dorm it was well past late. She trudged along the living room being as quiet as she could as she found Hope snuggled into Kelley’s side, the couple dead asleep. She smiled to herself at the image and then walked to her room, completely wiped out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. Hope you enjoy. Things are coming together!


	24. The Aftermath (Tobin's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got this out of my system.

_Matt would have to choose some place miles away from the campus. I look out the taxi window as we pass by all the shops and venues. It seems pretty crowded today. I just can't wait till I get there. I'm starving like crazy, and the pain in my wrist_ _isn't helping at all._

_"$22.75." The driver demands._

_I hand over thirty and tell him to keep the change. I take my time opening my door mainly because I don’t want apply_ _any more_ _pressure on my right wrist more than I have to. Because i_ t _definitely_ _feels swollen. I get out and_ _quickl_ y _hear a familiar voice._

_"Long time no see!" Matt exclaimed._

_I walk over and we hug for a while. He's p_ ut on weight I can tell. But the thing _I_ _notice the most is what's on his face._

_"You have hair on your face."_

_“Yeah Katie’s into stubble now.”_

_“It looks like whiskers.”_

_“I'm trying. Give a guy a break. Well you look like shit by the way.”_

_“You’re not exactly catching me in my finest moments.”_

_Matt laughed. “Was there a rager last night or something?”_

_“Yo_ u could say that.” I put lightly. The last thing I need to hear is another lecture from him.

_“You being good? Your mom called me last week ya know.”_

_Typical. “She_ _didn't_ _tell me that.”_

_“She’s just worried. I think she’s taking it out on me though since you didn't choose to stay at Jersey home with her. Somehow it's_ _my fault?_ ”

_I almost choke on my water_ _knowing exactly how my mother reacted when Matt and I broke the news to my parents. The image pops back into my mind and immediately puts me in a better mood. God my mom wanted to wring Matt's neck. Poor guy, didn't deserve all the harsh_ _stares_ _that night._

_“Where’s your car?”_

_“I didn't feel like driving.”_

_“College has made you lazy.”_

_Internally, I brush the dumb comment aside._ _“Where’s the food?”_

_“It’s coming. Alright, c’mon tell me something I don't know.”_

_“Matt c’mon. This isn't gonna be one of those talks.”_

_“Tobin. I haven't seen you in a while. School just started for you a couple of a weeks ago. I wanna make sure you’re doing okay. Don't kill me for being more than just an agent.”_

_So it is one of those talks. "Matt I'm not in any trouble. So you can cross that off the list." I state clearly hoping the message gets across. And it does for a second as I see him relax in his seat._

_"Thank god." Matt muttered out in relief._

_I chuckle at his uneasiness. The state of Matt becoming uncomfortable -_ _more so_ _afraid_ _\- because of my mother always puts me in a better mood._

_"Otherwise, your mom would kill me. I don’t think I can lie to that woman to be honest."_

_"I know Matt. So how's it going? How's Decker doing?" I ask really missing the sight of the cute little blonde 4 year old._

_"He's doing good. Soccer season right around the corner. So I'm on practice duty."_

_I let out a laugh._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Y_ ou'd rather be coach Matt."

_"That's because the guy who's coaching is a_ _diphead._ "

_"And Katie?"_

_"She's great. She's back at work at the clinic. She asked me if you wanted to come to dinner for a weekend to come visit. When you're not busy with school. Sound good?"_

_"Yeah, that's great. I can find the time."_

_I see Matt roll his eyes. "I'm sure you can. I mean - how are ya doing with yourself? I mean without all the soccer. You holding up?"_

_I can tell Matt wants to get into it. Which always made him_ _such a great agent and friend. In the simplest words, he could_ _genuinely_ _express how much he cares for someone. Finally, our food arrives and it gives me time to think over my answer. I don’t want to sound like a pity case to him._

_"And don't give me any of that bs_ _Tobs_. I know you ok. I want to know. How's this all going for you?"

_I sigh. This was definitely one of those talks._

_"It's kind of been hard. A little."_

_I honestly say. But I don’t want to say - confess - too much._ _After all_ _, I had a certain secret no one could ever know. Not even someone like Matt who I've trusted since meeting him._

_"Hard?" He asks._

_"Yeah - it's just school. I mean I feel stupid most of the time."_

_"Give yourself a break. You haven't been in a classroom for a while. That part is always gonna be rusty."_

_"Yeah I guess. But - sometimes when I'm in class or on campus - I can just tell - like I've missed out."_

_"I don’t follow."_

_"I mean everyone seems to be in tune. I'm -_

_"You mean you feel like the black sheep."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Tobs I don’t think you're the only person to feel this way. I mean there's gotta be transfer students who feel lost 100% of the time."_

_"I just meant - in the time I was gone, I_ _missed out on things because I was out of country."_

_"_ Doing great things, don’t _forget that. Hey, we're focusing on the negative things. How bout_

_some positive things."_

_"Well -_

_I literally had to sit there and really mull it over. In all the time I've been back I couldn’t find one thing that made me_ _genuinely_ _happy. From transitioning to school to becoming this whitelighter - I mean I didn’t really have time to adjust and just settle. I can feel Matt's eyes gaze on me waiting for my response._

_"I don’t know."_

_Matt lets out a hearty laugh. "I doubt that."_

_I fake a smile, m_ y mood declining. 

_"Well how's the ya know - dating?"_

_God, he sounds like my father whenever he asks me about this. I can't help but smirk._ I can’t blame him though. He’s pretty much known that my time in Paris wasn’t exactly all sweet and naïve. I mean I had my fun with a few faces there.

_"Matt relax. I'm not getting myself into trouble."_

_“Katie keeps asking me when you think you’re ready to have a real girlfriend.” He scoffs out._

_I shoot him the usual look. Since all the time knowing his wife, Katie has always tried to pair me with someone she thinks would be a perfect fit. 4 out of 5 times, it never was._

_“What?” He says lifting his arms in surrender. “You know she just wants someone you can bring over.”_

_“No – I’m not with anyone. I’ve kind of been busy.”_

_In a way I wasn’t lying. Tyler was keeping me on my toes and becoming such a difficult thing to juggle. But of course, Matt doesn’t need to know any of that._

_“With school I mean.”_

_Matt just nods his head believing the little white lie I told him._

_“Well if you do meet someone, whenever that is, she’s welcome to come over.”_

_“I know Matt.”_

_I shoot him an authentic smile, I know he means well. Matt always means well._

_\-----------------------------------_

_“So where you heading now?” Matt asks me as we wait outside on the sidewalk for a taxi._

_It’s well past in the evening as finally leave the restaurant. Sometimes, Matt and I can get lost in conversation when it comes to soccer. He’s too much of a Chelsea fan and it’s literally the only thing I hate about him._

_“I got to study. I think I’m behind.”_

_“Good idea. So maybe I can trust you being here. You’re making such good choices.”_

_I shake my head at the pathetic joke Matt makes._

_“I’ll see ya later.” I say as we hug a final time, his cab pulling up._

_And before he shuts the door after him, he sticks his head out and says, “Oh and Tobs?...”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Maybe finding someone you really like isn’t bad you know? It’ll definitely take your mind off of being left out. You get what I’m saying?”_

_Just then I realized something. Matt had somehow reminded me of Greg. They constantly talk my ear off with lecture after lecture._

_“Yeah, I get what you’re saying.”_

_That was the last thing I say to him before I wave goodbye. Finally my cab shows up and I dreadfully get in, knowing that my plans back on campus would only amount to boring studying._

_\---------------------------------------_

_I finally get back on campus after somewhat of a long ride. I get back to my dorm hoping, in the slightest, that Tyler was still there. But when I open the door it’s dark and empty. No thank you note or nothing. But really, who was I kidding? I wasn’t his mom. But what really peeved me off was his attitude this morning. For some reason I got the idea that he was the least bit grateful from last night’s events. I mean I basically saved his ass from getting killed. And he never gave me a real explanation to what happened. Before I left to meet Matt, all he said was that he’d stay for a bit till he had the energy to get back to his dorm. And he didn’t even say thanks. I brushed it off though, thinking that maybe the age difference is all that it is. That if I give him some space he’ll let me on what happened._

_I mean, I can hope right._

_So I grab my bag and books and head out._

_\-----------------------------------_

_It’s empty in one of the main libraries on campus. Which is a good thing, the last thing I need right now is a distraction. I head into the elevators and ride all the way up to the fifth floor. I walk over to the secluded studying tables behind the World History section. The only place I’ve ever studied before as a freshman. God that feels so long ago._

_I wonder if the place is still looks the same and if the soft couch is still there. The couch that had a cushion that just about remembered every curve of my body like a Tempurpedic mattress._

_God I love tha –_

_“Oh shit.” I whisper out._

_I grab onto my knee looking down on what it just ran into. A stupid low bookshelf. When the hell was that there?_

_“Tobin?”_

_I hear a soft voice call out. A familiar soft voice._

_“Alex?”_

_I hesitantly walk over to her table._

_“Hey.”_

_“Are you uh – studying?” No duh dummy._

_“Mhmm. You?”_

_“I just got here.”_

_“It’s pretty late.”_

_“Yeah I know. I just got back on campus.”_

_This is the first time we’ve had successful small talk without her shooting any killing glares at me._

_“Well uh – you can – I’m sorry – you probably wanna go back to studying.” I suggest, not wanting to give her any more reason to dislike me. I start to turn and back away until she calls out my name again._

_“Tobin.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You can stay?”_

_She says it like a question, wondering if I’m actually gonna take her offer. For a second, I really do contemplate it._

_“You sure?”_

_“Yeah. It’s not a big deal. Here I’ll move my stuff.”_

_I see her actually move her things onto the other side of the table. I guess she really meant it._

_“Thanks.” I nod my head as I walk over closer to the table then taking the seat across._

_It was kind of quiet and to be honest awkward. This was the first time she wanted me to sit near her. I spent the first fifteen minutes just taking notes, my mind phasing in and out of the material. The pain in my wrist was starting to come back so I rested my right hand on my textbook. It did little good._

_“Is your hand numb?”_

_“What?” I ask looking up._

_“Your right hand? Does it feel numb? Or do you feel any tingling? It looks pretty swollen.”_

_I look at my hand. She was right, it definitely had enlarged since the morning. I feel a little stupid for not going to the Health Center when I had practically urged Tyler to do the same._

_“I don’t feel any tingling. But it did feel numb before.”_

_“Can you move it all?”_

_“A little but not that much.”_

_“Is it ok if I check it out?”_

_I nodded, not thinking it was a big deal. I see her scoot her chair closer and in the next second she’s grabbing onto my hand in the faintest gentle touch._

_“It’s a mild wrist sprain. Lucky for you nothing seems broken so that means there’s no tear.”_

_I’m too entranced on Alex surprised at her – well – kindness. It kind of seemed strange to me in a way. I mean I knew she didn’t like me from the beginning. I was the last person she would want to help out. But here she was, sitting across of me, holding onto my hand playing nurse. I mean – I didn’t have a problem with it. It’s kind of cute._

_“Tobin? Did you hear me?”_

_I snap out of my thoughts and look at her confused. “What?” I didn’t hear a word she said._

_“I said you don’t have to get surgery.”_

_“Oh good.”_

_I just sit there not knowing what else to say. I was kind of just reveling in the moment that she was holding onto my hand. It felt nice for sure. I faked a cough simply out of nervousness. “Thanks.”_

_“Yeah no problem.”_

_She quickly let go of my hand and combed a hand through her hair. I couldn’t help but want to reach across the table and do it for her. She is – very – well – attractive. Oh shit. What are you doing Tobin? C’mon._

_“Just make sure you rest and ice it as much as you can.”_

_I just nod back._

_“And elevate too. While you’re sleeping, you can just rest it on a pillow.”_

_I can’t help but smile in agreement. She makes a cute nurse._

_“Thank you Alex.” Was all I could say hoping that she understood I was nothing but grateful._

_And for a second I think she got the point. I see her lips turn into a smile. The same real genuine smile I saw at the bar. She should smile more often._

_“You’re welcome.”_

_We stayed back and continued to study for another half an hour. It went back to the silence but it definitely didn’t feel awkward at all. At least not to me. I was only halfway done with my studying when she got up from the table. It was late and she had to go. I just nodded, understanding, not taking it to the heart or anything. I mean she’s a grown adult, she can leave whenever she wants to. But to be honest, I kind of missed the company the second she left me alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on two more chapter updates. I'm not sure if I'm gonna finish before this weekend.


	25. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I made a mistake with the chapter index. This chapter should actually be ahead of Simon Says So.  
> So this is officially Ch. 25!

“So he got into a fight?”

“Well…yeah.”

“And you don’t know why?”

“Yeah.”

“But you somehow got him out of there?”

“Well…yeah.”

“And you haven’t talked to him since?”

“Yeah.” Tobin answers for the millionth time but yet every reply to Greg’s questions make her feel more guiltier for doing such a crappy job with her first charge.

Greg started to massage his temples with his index fingers while leaning back into his chair.

“And when was the last time you tried to talk to him again?”

“Not since the next morning. But by the time I got bac to the dorm he was gone. And I’ve called him three times this past week and he hasn’t called me back or anything.”

“Have you ever thought of going to find him?”

“How? I have no idea where his dorm is.” Tobin replies already exhausted of their conversation. Tobin felt like they were going in cicrles. “He isn’t exactly very sharing.”

“But you said you thought you were making progress.”

“Yeah, well that’s because he practically begged me to take him to the party. Should’ve known he was just probably wanting to get drunk or something.”

Greg pinched the skin at the bridge of his nose. “You knew that and you still took him to the party?”

Tobin looked elsewhere away from Greg’s disappointing look. “Well…I mean…he asked nicely.”

“Tobin.” Greg sighed out defeated. “Do you know anything about his past that would help you help him in the right direction?”

“Not exactly.”

“Tobin.” Greg sighed out again.

“Hey! You said it yourself this was gonna take time. It’s not exactly easy to persuade some young kid to trust a stranger.”

“He’s not some kid Tobin. He’s your charge. You should take that seriously.”

“I am. Do you think I’d like to just have drunk guys swing at me for fun?”

“Is that what happened to your wrist?” Greg asked as he pointed out Tobin’s injured wrist.

Tobin looked down at her swollen hand. “I didn’t hit anyone. I must’ve hurt myself when I was wrestling with the guy.”

Greg shot her an unfathomable look.

“What? He lunged out at me.” Tobin cried out in defense.

“Here, let me look at it.”

Greg got up from his chair and walked over to Tobin examining the injury closely. And with a simple skim of Greg’s hand over Tobin’s, it was quickly healed. Tobin even flicked her wrist forward and back just to assure herself what had just happened.

“Whoa. That simple huh?” Tobin joked.

Greg scoffed. “Don’t get used to it. I’m not exactly a fan of fights and so if you come to me with another injury like this one, I won’t heal it.”

“Out of annoyance or out of displeasure?”

“The first one.”

Tobin let out a first genuine laugh since practically being scolded by Greg. “Well thanks. I appreciate it.”

Greg crossed his arms and in a serious tone asked, “So what are you going to do about Tyler?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Thinking of what?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Well think quickly. He might slip out of your reach. You get what I’m saying?”

“I cannot thank you enough for you words of encouragement.”

Greg just shook his head at Tobin’s horrific taste of sarcasm and lack of acknowledgement of how serious the situation actually was.

“Just remember to stay calm and think out your options. Most importantly, think about him. Your choices affect him Tobin.”

Tobin heard and felt the sincerity behind every one of Greg’s words. But she couldn’t quite help but feel like she was helpless and useless to Tyler.

“Got it.” Tobin quickly replied, hoping Greg would just leave already.

And of course, Greg could read Tobin like the back of his hand. He gave Tobin one more serious look and sighed out, “Good luck.” And then he orbed out.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need it.” She muttered out.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Tobin relished in the cool air conditioning as she stepped in yet another undergraduate dorm building. She was currently spending the morning looking for Tyler’s dorm. And since she had no idea where to start, she’d figured she would have to start at the basics. Luckily, as she stepped in the 4th dorm building she was greeted by one of the dorm advisors that happened to be working the front desk and also happened to be the younger sister of one of Tobin’s old guy friends. And luckily for Tobin, she had remembered her.

“Tobin?! What are you doing here?”

“Hey.”

Unfortunately, Tobin couldn’t remember her name for the life of her.

“It’s Denise Tobin.” She said with a sassy eye roll.

“Oh yeah, hey Denise. What’s up?”

“What do you want Tobin? If you’re looking for Zach he’s probably at practice or ditching some psychology class right now.”

“Well…what if I was looking for you?”

Denise sat in her wheeled chair unamused at Tobin’s tactics but a slight smile appeared at the corners of her mouth.

“Ok, I kind of need a favor.”

“What is it?”

“I’m looking for a buddie’s dorm.”

“You have to be more specific.”

“Ok. Well I forgot what room it was.” Tobin lied.

“Ok. I can help you. This is co-ed dorming, so just tell me if it’s male or female.”

“Male.”

“Ok, name?” She asked as she started typing into the desk computer in front of her.

“Tyler Bensons.”

“Bensons. Ok give me a minute.”

In the whole 60 seconds that Tobin had to wait for an answer from Denise, she was just hoping she’d hear good news.

“Ok found it. Go up to the 7th floor it should be Rm# 5D.”

And it was like music to Tobin’s ears. “Awesome, thanks Denise.”

“Your welcome.”

And before Tobin could turn around and head to the elevators, Denise had called out.

“Oh and Tobin?”

“Yeah?”

“This comes with a price.”

Price? She is definitely Zach’s little sister. “Ok, well I think I got $40 on me right now.”

“Not money Tobin.”

“Oh. Then what di –

“I want you to take me out to lunch.” She said confident and so sure she was gonna get what she wanted.

Tobin stood there in disbelief. “Uhh – well – um, ya know Denise…”

“I have some free time in between classes on Wednesday. You can take me out then.” Denise promptly responded not really caring what Tobin had to say.

“Denise you’re like 3 years younger than me.”

“Actually 2.”

“Ok, but you’re also Zach’s little sister.” Tobin refuted.

“Tobin please stop calling me little. It’s actually belittling. And Zach wouldn’t care.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Tobin, did you not just ask me for a favor?”

“Well…yeah.”

“And did I not just help you? With no questions asked?”

“Well…yeah.”

“And you got what you wanted didn’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“Ok then. Settled. I’ll just ask Zach for your number and text you when’s a good time. Ok?”

And then somehow Tobin finally ended up in the elevator dismayed at how she was schemed into taking some 19 year old to lunch, which she would only assume she would have to pay for, and had absolutely no say to it. But as the elevator dinged signaling Tobin was at the 7th floor, the thought of Zach’s conniving little sister disappeared from her mind.

Tobin walked through the hallway counting the doors one by one. And finally she stopped in front of the door she was looking for; 5D. She knocked once and waited for the door to open, but it didn’t. And then Tobin knocked again, and again and again, and still that door was shut closed. It felt like a setback to Tobin that she had finally found Tyler’s dorm room yet another obstacle stood in her path. But Tobin didn’t spend the entire morning walking and looking in almost every undergraduate dorm building and then to be manipulated by some 19 year old who had a crush on her, only for her to stand outside of Tyler’s room and have progress stall again. So Tobin had no choice but to resort to something she’d learn in Paris with Lindsey and their friends from all the nights they went gallivanting. She slid in her credit card through the door slit and suddenly the door unlocked. And Tobin was silently grateful for those nights when they had to sneak into private pools of wealthy Parisians.

Tobin stepped in and found that the room was a shit mess. And found no Tyler or no roommate. Tyler had the solo room for himself and Tobin had already figured out why. The place was a complete wreck. There was crapt everywhere on the floor. Books, clothes, shoes, crumpled paper, trash, etc. Tobin’s curiosity began to bite at her as she just took her time looking around the room. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for or if there was anything to look for. She just thought maybe she’d get a glimpse of Tyler that he hadn’t shown her.

There were a lot of posters mostly of bands he was into. He was a Dodger fan as he saw the LA brand flag hanging on side of the wall. And a few movie posters on the wall mostly of old horror films. Tobin started to go through his shelves and didn’t find much books so she figured Tyler didn’t do much reading. But she did flip through countless notebooks filled with his tattoo drawings which Tobin thought was really good. She’d never get one in her life she knows for sure but the drawings Tyler had created started to convince her otherwise.

“What the hell are you doing in here?!”

Tobin jumped, panicked at the sound of his voice.

“Tobin?! What ar – ho – did you get in here?”

“Look Tyler, I was just…”

Frozen and startled, Tobin stood there completely flustered. Absolutely nothing was coming to mind that she could say would be a believable lie. She was in shit.

“I found your place?” Was all she could reply.

“Yeah no shit. How did you find my room?”

Crapt, crapt, crapt.

“Uhhh…”

“Did you follow me here or something!?”

“No! Definitely not.”

“Then how are you here right now?!”

What are you gonna do Tobin?!

“Shit.” Tobin muttered under her breath out of frustration. “Look Tyler, I know this is weird. And I promise I didn’t follow you.”

Tyler stood in the same spot waiting for an explanation.

Tobin’s tense shoulders dropped. She had no out. She had nothing up her sleeves or in her pockets that she could just pull out and have Tyler somehow believe her. Too bad Greg didn’t share any lessons on explaining to your charges that you’re responsible for them.

Where’s Greg when I need him?

“Tyler, you might wanna relax first before I tell you why I’m here.”

“You mean why you’re snooping around my room.”

“That’s fair.”

“Seriously! What is going on? I knew something was up with you!”

“Ok fine.” Tobin paused and inhaled a deep breath.

I guess this is it.

“I’m your white lighter – in training.”

“A what? What the hell does that mean?”

“Well…”

Tyler stood firmly waiting for a reasonable explanation that Tobin couldn’t give.

“I don’t know how to really put this.”

“Well what the hell are you doing in my room?”

“I was looking for you.”

“How did you find it?”

“I had some help.”

“And how’d you get inside?”

“I picked the lock.”

“What the hell are you looking for?!”

“I’m not so sure.” This is going great. “Look, Tyler. I can really explain. I wasn’t trying to steal or anything. I seriously came to look for you. You left when I got back from lunch the day after the party.”

“I didn’t think I had to stay.”

“Well a thank you would’ve been nice. Ya know if it hadn’t been for me you would’ve gotten much worst from that jock.”

“I didn’t ask for your help.”

Oh, this is definitely going great.

“You didn’t have to. I’m your frien – white lighter.”

“What are you even talking about!?”

It was clear Tyler was nothing but flustered out of frustration. He wanted answers and he wanted it now.

“It means that I’m supposed to be watching over you.”

“What?”

“I’m technically – well – you’re – guardian angel.”

Tyler burst out into hysteric laughter. So much laughter it hurt Tobin a little by the lack of serious response. “I don’t get it.”

“I was assigned to you. Or well you were assigned to me. Or ya know, whichever way you wanna look at it.”

And again, crazed laughter filled the air.

“Assigned? What the hell does that mean?”

“You’re my responsibility Tyler. That’s what that means.”

“That’s it! You’re officially crazy. I knew you were weird this whole time.”

“I’m not crazy Tyler. I can prove it to you.”

“Ok, how?”

And just like that Greg appeared out of nothing. The blue light orbs appeared right in front of an amazed Tyler.

“Hi.” Greg said cool, calm, and simple.

Tobin stood frozen shocked that Greg would make an appearance so timely. And Tyler, well Tyler fainted dropping to the ground the next second.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, so sorry this took so long! But the chapters are coming together I promise.   
> Also, just wanna shout out to some of my favorite writers who are writing more and more! Awesome.


	26. Simon Says So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd, one more!

Alex doodled on her notebook for 12 minutes straight now. She was trying to match the previous drawings on the same white page. But she had no success because her pencil started to flow in several directions while her mind began to doze off. Alex remembered the night that she had made those dumb doodles in her notebook. It wasn’t too long ago when she had said more than a few words to Tobin since their encounter at the library. And then the image of Tobin’s face popped into her mind, and all of a sudden that dream had popped its ugly rear again.

Her memory jolted in a sudden flash to remember the way Tobin’s fingers traced the skin on her thigh. Her memory started to wire the feeling of Tobin’s touch or how sexy Tobin’s voice started to turn her on, ordering her to sit on top the countertop. Or how her strong and sturdy hands gripped onto her waist an –

_Whoa. Alex stop right now! I don’t see Tobin in tha –_

“Hey Al.” Hope called out as she walked through the front door. She walked over to the living room and sat on the cushioned chair across the couch Alex was sitting on.

“Hey. Finished with class?”

“Yeah just got done with a study sess with some of the girls on the team. What have you been up to?”

“Pretty much this.” Alex retorted sadly. “All day.”

Hope chortled as she got up and grabbed a drink from the kitchen. “Want anything?”

“No thanks.” Alex yelled back. “So how’s the team?”

Hope plopped back into the chair. “Preseason conditioning is starting to really drill in. Hao did really well on the beep test.”

“Again.” Alex replied with little disbelief.

“Then she threw up.”

“Again.”

A chuckled escaped Hope’s throat from her dark and evil side she held locked deep down. Mostly because now being with Kelley had significantly changed things. But the thought of the Irish goofy Hao in pain tickled the insides of her stomach.

Hope turned on the tv to watch some sports highlights that clearly Alex was not interested in. But Alex couldn’t turn back to her studying afraid her brain wouldn’t focus without the memory of her fantasy dream being triggered. So Alex tried to watch tv with Hope thinking it would be enough of a distraction. It was not.

_Alex get it together. You do not think Tobin in that way. In any way. You don’t even know her. And she’s not – you’re not – you don’t even know if she’s – well. You don’t know her Alex. You guys aren’t even friends._

At the thought, Alex was a little well – cheerless. She and Tobin weren’t friends.

“Al?” Hope questioned.

“Huh, what?”

“I asked if Kelley texted you about dinner. Did she?”

“Uh I haven’t checked my phone sorry.”

“Ok.”

And then Hope went back to watching Sports Center leaving Alex to her thoughts again.

_And what do I care if we aren’t friends? It’s not like I need anymore. And that dream doesn’t mean anything Alex. It didn’t mean anything. It doesn’t and shouldn’t mean anything. It doesn’t mea – but it did feel goo -_

“Al?”

“Huh, what?”

“I asked if you wanted to help with dinner before Kel comes home. You ok?”

Alex nodded speedily. “Yeah, what do you wanna make?”

Hope made a mental note to herself to bring this up with Kelley later. “Let’s just make the usual.”

And Alex followed Hope into the kitchen embarrassed that she was caught twice dozing into daydream land. She was just glad that Hope didn’t have the ability to read minds. If she did, Alex would’ve died right then and there.

\---------------------------------

 

“Babe, what are you even talking about? I’m tired.” Kelley sighed out in exhaustion, completely spent from a long day.

“She just seemed weird today. You weren’t there when we were making dinner. She kept phasing in and out.”

Kelley finally made her way onto the bed and under the covers lying ever so comfortably. Hope stood at the end of the bed massaging her hands with moisturizer. “She was probably just tired from studying. It’s Alex, she burns herself out like that all the time.”

Hope came around from where she stood and slowly crept into bed next to Kelley. “I guess. Well you’re her best friend, I’m just calling it how I see it.”

Kelley just grunted as some type of response, too tired to have an actual conversation. “Can you make me fall asleep babe?”

Hope just smiled. She turned off the lights and held tight onto her small girl rubbing the girl’s upper back softly in repetitive circles. And Kelley was out in no less than five minutes.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Alex took her time strolling along to class the following week. She didn’t feel like rushing to class this time. And neither did Tobin who was literally a few feet away in between the classroom and Alex. Alex who had shown her a moment of kindness she never expected. Tobin looked up and smiled at her. In response, she got a smile back. Suddenly, she didn’t feel so on edge being near her proximity.

“Hey.” Tobin shyly said.

“Hey.”

A moment of silence fell in between as the two stood awkwardly a few feet in between.

“So uh – did you do the homework?” Tobin asked, desperately making small talk.

“Mhmm.” Alex nodded. “You?”

“Sort of.” Tobin joked.

Alex offered a polite smile. She also had no idea how to direct the awkward conversation.

“How’s your wrist?”

“Healed actually.” Tobin responded then quickly regretting it the second the words came out. Now she had to somehow cover up how quickly her injury healed without letting Alex know the unknowable and the real truth.

“Wow. Really? It healed that fast huh? Can I see it?”

Tobin nodded while Alex took a step closer to examine the supposed injured wrist. And once again, Tobin felt at ease with Alex’s touch.

“Wow, it really did heal that quickly.”

“I’m used to injuries.” _Yeah, that’s good Tobin. That’ll work._

Alex gently let go of Tobin’s hand while snorting a small chuckle. “I keep forgetting you used to play soccer here.”

“I do too.” Tobin joked back.

A pause.

“Do you miss it?”

“What soccer or the injuries?” Tobin sarcastically humored out.

“The first one.” Alex quipped back with a polite smile.

“Sometimes, only if I really start to think about it.”

“Then I guess I shouldn’t ask you if you’re going to the game next week.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Alex just simply nodded.

“You going?”

“Yeah. I haven’t missed a game since Kelley and Hope became a thing.” Alex joked.

Tobin just simply nodded. She started to wonder if she had ever seen Alex at a game before she left for Paris. Tobin was too busy trying to recount her old Stanford days to realize that she had left the conversation stagnant.

“Umm, do you wanna head inside?” Alex asked out of silence.

“Sure.”

Tobin opened the door wide as she stood aside allowing Alex to walk in first. Once they got to their seats, the other students came rushing in as well. Alex took her time as always to settle in while Tobin couldn’t help but sneak in a few glances. But trying to act discreetly as she possibly could. Tobin wanted to say something to continue their small talk but her mind couldn’t come up with anything. She wondered if Alex was thinking the same thing. Just then, Tobin thought of something small and when she opened her mouth, Simon walked into class and sat in between the two in his usual seat.

“What’s up Tobin?”

Tobin shot her eyebrows up. “Hey man.” She replied back as she shifted back into her seat and remained silent the rest of class.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

By the next class, their professor had decided to take a break from lectures and announced to the class for them to get into groups to go over homework. Naturally, Simon looked to Tobin like they were buddies back in high school playing around in homeroom. Tobin looked over Simon’s shoulder to see Alex get up. Servando had called her name from his seat in the upper tiers and Alex had politely smiled and nodded her head. In the next second, Alex was making her way up the stairs to take her seat next to Servando who was smiling from ear to ear. And Tobin, well, she felt a little _uncomfortable_.

“Ok, so number 4 is…7x?” Simon asked unsure of his calculations.

But Tobin wasn’t paying attention to the material, instead she kept glancing over to the upper rows of the class looking for a certain blue eyed girl. But her view was blocked every so often because the professor kept walking through the rows.

“Tobin?”

“What?”

“Number 4, what did you get?”

“7x.”

“Cool, me too. What about number 5?”

“Um – number 5…uhh…7x?”

“I doubt that’s the answer.”

“Alright, you figure it out.”

As Simon did step by step to figure out the equation, Tobin went back to being a little too concerned about a certain dark haired brunette.

“Ok, I got it. It’s 6.”

“What’s 6?”

Simon looked up and let out a frustrated huff. “I know what you’re doing.”

Tobin gaped at him muddled. “What?”

“You’re looking if Servando is making a move right? On Alex?”

Tobin shook her head so quickly in denial, at a loss at the sound of Simon’s abash statement. “What? No, what are you talking about?”

Simon turned his head and looked at Alex’s direction. Nevertheless, he was right. Servando was making some joke that made Alex laugh. He turned back to Tobin, “What do you expect? Soccer athlete crushing on a hot chick. Typical, you know what I mean.”

“You sound jealous.” Tobin joked.

“Well, you look it.” Simon retorted back.

Tobin shot him a scowl. “Shut up. I wasn’t even looking at them.”

Simon rolled his eyes. Tobin felt she had to rebuke what he was assuming.

“She’s not even my type.”

Simon laughed at Tobin’s white lie. “Yeah right.” He scoffed. “Yeah, and she’s not mine.”

“Let’s just get back to the homework.” Tobin grumbled.

Simon gave in and nodded his head. After a couple of minutes of silence, he spoke up again.

“You know what I think?”

“No.” Tobin quickly replied her focus now on their math book and not caring what else Simon had to say.

“I don’t even think he’s her type.”

Tobin stopped writing, her head shooting up to look at Simon, which then Simon looked back.

“What?” He said dumbly.

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t think he’s her type. He’s too...

“Too what?” Tobin asked peculiar at what Simon was getting at.

“I don’t know. Like – she doesn’t seem interested if you ask me.”

“You don’t think she’s interested huh?” Tobin repeated as she pointed the end of her pen at the sight of Alex laughing again at another one of Servando’s joke.

But Simon didn’t need to turn around. “If she was really into him, he would’ve gotten her already.”

“And what do you know about girls?” Tobin joked.

“A lot.” Simon emphasized. “A lot.”

Tobin let out a small chuckle. She looked back up at Alex not thinking that Alex would catch her glance. But she did, and Alex looked down and returned it with a small smile. Tobin nodded as a hey back politely as Alex’s focus went back to Servando.

_If Simon says so._

\------------------------------------

 


	27. "At The Moment?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd one more.

Crazy doesn’t even come close to what Tyler thinks of Tobin when describing her. What he really thinks, as the revelation replays in the back of his head that he can’t quite shake off, is more so within the range of absolute kookiness, completely unhinged, demented, and deranged sense of self, and of course just completely thought of everything as so freaking screwy. There has to be someone messing with him to put Tobin up to this crapt, was an often thought Tyler kept falling back to. But that wouldn’t and couldn’t explain the _magic_ he witnessed firsthand. But was it actual magic? And what the hell was a white lighter anyways? And who the hell was that guy!? Guardian angels aren’t real – they’re not supposed to be, right? All these bizarre questions kept Tyler second guessing himself and left him sleepless since the day.

So it isn’t a wonder why he ends up at the same coffee shop he had spoken to Tobin for countless of times. But he doesn’t think much of it or even thinks about going to a different place on campus just to get a simple cup of coffee. He’s so tired but needs to stay awake for the rest of his classes, he desperately needs the extra push. As he exits the waiting line with the fresh hot drink in his hand, there’s a certain pair of brown eyes that seem awfully familiar.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Tyler mutters out loud but under his breath.

_Yeah, he looks happy to see me._

Tobin thought as she walked towards him out by patio tables.

“Hey ma – “

And before Tobin could even finish getting the second syllable out Tyler’s annoyance triumphs even louder.

“Get away from me!”

“Tyler listen.” Tobin protested desperately.

“No I don’t care what you have to say, you’re freaking crazy!”

It’s not like their abrupt “conversation” was going unnoticed to the rest of the students around. Some, well most, being nosy and looked up to stare thinking that their “conversation” was just another lovers quarrel on campus and in public.

“If you could not say that out loud, that would be great.”

“I don’t care. Get away from me! Stop following me around and shit.”

“Let me explain everything to you first Tyler. Just give me a chance to do that.”

“Hell no! You broke into my dorm!”

“I was looking for you.”

“Why do you even care!? We’re not friends.”

_Well, ouch._

“Tyler I promise to you I’m not trying to hurt you, stalk you, or any other negative thing you probably are thinking right now.”

“Try potential serial killer.”

Tobin let out a chuckle, but it didn’t sit right with Tyler. “I’m not a serial killer Ty.”

“Don’t call me that. Like we go way back or something.”

Tobin sighed out. “Ok, that’s fair. But can I just try to explain myself fully, no questions asked?”

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“No!”

And like that Tyler left furious and relieved he could get away quickly without having to worry Tobin chasing tail.

And as for Tobin, she plopped down on an open chair at the nearest free table then slouching back in her seat. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes to relieve the sudden stress she was feeling. _What the hell am I gonna do now?_

“Tobin?”

One of Tobin’s eye slowly opened at the sound of a raspy voice. And soon she leaned forward and sat upright suddenly, with both eyes open, to appear at least approachable in front of Alex.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked as she took a step closer to Tobin’s table, a glass mug in one of her hands and her backpack hung around her free shoulder.

“Uhh yeah. Why? Does it seem lik – “

“Well I just walked out here and saw you fighting with your friend about a second ago.”

Tobin rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment that Alex had to see that. “Yeah, he’s just – ya know – pissed.” Tobin let out a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah, no kidding. He seemed angry.”

“Yeah, that’s Tyler.” Tobin faked a cough to transition to something else to talk about. And Alex got the picture, it wasn’t necessarily one of the most believable cough known to all mankind history. In fact, it was probably up there with the top 10 worst fake coughs ever.

“So have you started on the new homework?”

Tobin shook her head. “Not really. I don’t exactly look forward to math homework.”

A tiny smile appeared on Alex’s face but Tobin could’ve sworn that the tiny smile would’ve easily turned into a sparkling beam. And Tobin could’ve also sworn she heard the faintest chuckle.

“Do you wanna sit down?” Tobin asked as she began to stand up. She pulled out the chair across from her and then sat back down to her seat. Confident Alex would take the offering. And her heart almost skipped a beat when she did sit down across the table, _almost._

“So did you come here to do homework?”

“Well not actually. I got kicked out of the room.” Alex said as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs underneath the table.

“Kicked out?”

“Kelley and Hope wanted some privacy.”

Tobin raised her eyebrows and then laughed. Her head caught back as the bottom tips of her golden locks fell right above her shoulders. In that moment, Alex Morgan was definitely checking out Tobin Heath, subtle as she could possibly be. And how could she not? The sound of Tobin’s hearty deep laughter didn’t sound _all that bad_ to Alex. Or the way her pink lips curved into a big smile to show her perfect straightened white teeth. Or how wavy her hair was and how good it looked in the sun.

“Ahhh, kicked out I get it. Been there, done that.”

And then it was Alex who raised her brows in curiousness but quickly pulled back feeling she had to reserve herself. And again, Tobin let out another one of her worst fake coughs to change the subject. Regretting the comment thinking it may have made her look like a tool. Because she definitely didn’t want Alex to think of her that way.

“So uh – have you started the homework?” Tobin nervously asked.

“Not really. I don’t exactly look forward to math homework if you know what I mean.” Alex wittily replied back with a small smirk shooting towards Tobin’s way.

Tobin’s only response was a huge grin with a slow nod of her head, and the click of her tongue. _She is very cute._

“Looks like we’re just gonna have to copy Simon.” Tobin shot back along with a smirk of her own, after a millisecond of silence.

And Alex’s only response was a genuine chuckle that Tobin definitely heard a loud.

_Alex Morgan stop it right now! You’re flirting with her._

And then it was Alex who utilized the fake cough, hoping she didn’t come on too forward or too strong. Alex, a little worked up, looked down onto her lap and started to fiddle with hem edges of her cotton skirt. Tobin leaned a little closer in her seat and admired the image of a flustered Alex Morgan.

“So I never got to ask you how you knew my wrist was injured.”

Alex looked up and titled her head in confusion. “You mean back at the library?”

Tobin just simply nodded and offered a polite smile.

“I’m a pre-Med major.”

“Which explains why you played nurse.”

Alex shook her head in shyness. “I’m sorry. It’s out of habit.”

Tobin shook her head hoping it would discourage Alex to feel embarrassed. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

A silent pause.

_Okay, she is definitely flirting back!_

“I tend to become everyone’s go to nurse.” Alex softly replied.

“Mm.” Tobin lowly hummed out with another click of her tongue. The sudden feeling of excitement fading from the insides of Tobin’s stomach at the thought of Alex nursing someone else. And Tobin couldn’t help it when the image of her and Servando laughing in class popped in the back of her mind. A discomforting reflex sat at the pit of her stomach instead.

“So you want to be a doctor?”

Alex nodded her head. “I’m 75% sure.”

And they both shared a genuine laugh.

“What about you? After you graduate, are you going back to soccer?”

“Mm, don’t think so.”

“Really? What then?”

Tobin shrugged her shoulders. “Not sure.”

Alex’s facial expression turned concerned. “Why did you come back to school? I mean, Hope said you were playing pro when you left. So why come back?”

“I needed change of scenery.”

Alex nodded her head even though she wasn’t so sure or convinced of Tobin’s answer. “And you thought of school?”

A playful scoff escaped into the air. “I don’t think this place is so bad. Hmm?”

“No it isn’t.” Alex chuckled. “Just figured you would want to travel elsewhere.”

“I’ve traveled enough.” Tobin replied as she crossed her arms together on the table. By the second she was feeling more and more comfortable, ironically it was with Alex.

“Besides Paris.” Alex shot back with a slight roll of her eyes. She too was suddenly falling into a space of comfort.

“Well, the club actually flew out to other cities and countries. I’ve been to Italy countless of times. And Portugal.”

“Really? Wow.” Alex sighed out in amazement. The farthest place she’s ever been from California was Pittsburgh because she had family relatives there on her father’s side.

“But this is better.” Tobin smiled that megawatt grin.

And another silent pause fell in between the two. And it was Tobin who now checking out an Alex Morgan. The way her blue eyes sparkled in the sun. Or how soft looking her dark honeyed brunette hair fell upon the sides of her shoulders. Or how she looked pretty irresistible sitting comfortable and confident in her body features, in her loose white blouse tucked into her flowered cottoned skirt. And if Tobin leaned a little closer and slightly hovered above the table, she could see the exposed skin of Alex’s smooth thighs.

Alex teasingly scoffed, thinking Tobin was just casually joking around. “Really, at the moment?”

Tobin nodded just once. “Right here, right now.”

And Alex didn’t have to ask Tobin to clarify or question her answer for the sake of their conversation. A gut sense told Alex that there was no falter in Tobin’s response.

 


	28. Just A Hint of Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, only able to update one chapter this weekend. The last two chapter updates will officially end ACT 2. Which I'm so excited about because I've been wanting to write the rest of ACT 3 sooo bad. But eventually we'll get there.

“You so are!”

“No way.”

“Yeah way!”

“Not even.”

“Oh yes even!”

Currently, it was 85 degrees warm on the Stanford campus, and this sudden humidity was only contributing to Alex’s irritation. But the sound of constant playful bickering as she and Kelley walked ahead of the group had just about made Alex feel like she was on the brink of exploding. But a certain freckled 5’5 Georgia Peach did what Alex was only imagined of.

“It so is dude.”

“No it isn’t dude.”

“Yeah it is – “

“Will you two shuuut up! For god’s sake I swear to god I’m gonna shoot myself.” Kelley let out in frustration and in quite seriousness as she turned around.

For a quiet second Morgan and Pinoe looked at each other in silence, widening their eyes as Kelley’s disgruntlement fizzled out. And once Kelley had finally turned back forward, the blonde goofy duo busted in mild laughter. Leaving Kelley to groan in ill-humor. The four had finally reached one of the many food sites that the college campus had to offer. And since it was Morgan’s turn to choose the girls had to settle for $7 local seafood plates.

“Actually, you know what Mo Mo that does sound like a crush.” Kelley quipped in mid conversation.

“What?!”

“See, told you.” Pinoe chimed in gloating.

“It’s not a crush. Just because we study together sometimes doesn’t mean he like me.”

“Ohhh sweetie. So young and so naïve.”

At this, Alex just let out a few small chuckles in between her chewing.

“Al what do you think? Do you seriously think Eric likes me?” Morgan asked.

And at this, Pinoe was the one who let out more than just a few small chuckles. Which forced Alex to look up and give Pinoe a look, stopping herself from taking another bite of her lunch.

“You’re asking the wrong person Mo. Al hasn’t dated in so long.” Pinoe replied ever so nonchalantly.

“What?” Alex retorted dropping her fork simultaneously.

“What?” Pinoe shrugged.

“I’ve dated before.”

“I know. You just haven’t dated recently.”

“True Al.” Kelley chimed in.

“Seriously Alex?” Morgan also inputting her thoughts, now curious and intrigued.

“Ok, maybe this semester hasn’t been so great to me – “

“Or the last semester.”

“Or the semester before that.”

“ _Alright._ ” Alex grumbled out along with a fierce look given towards Kelley and Pinoe’s way. “I’ve just been busy. Being a pre-med major is difficult enough.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of studying?” Morgan asked.

“And by bored, the youngin over here meant _sexually frustrated_.” Pinoe offers.

“I _know_ what she meant Pin.”

Pinoe surrenders her arms in defense as she could hear the brassy tone in Alex’s voice, which not gonna lie, scared some of the girls sometimes.

“I’ve been on a few dates.” Alex protests.

“And by few she really means 1 or 2 in her current dry spell.” Kelley offered.

And the trio had suddenly gotten the case of unstoppable laughter in the expense of Alex’s humiliation. Except, Alex wasn’t having any of it. Frankly, she was shocked that her friends had thought of her love life as well – nonexistent.

_Wait I am not in a dry spell. Am I?_

“Kelley what about that guy you set me up with? He was in your Calc class I think.”

Kelley outright scoffed. “Alex, you blew him off like 30 minutes of our _double_ date might I add. And the entire time I had to cover for you every time he asked if you were ever gonna come back from the bathroom!”

Alex felt a little offended even though Kelley only spoke the truth. And really, Alex couldn’t blame anybody but herself for her behavior that night.

“Well, he seemed high maintenance anyways.”

“You sure it was him?” Pinoe barely whispered hoping Morgan would be the only to hear the comment. But failed in doing so when Alex kicked Pinoe’s leg under the table. And once again, Pinoe surrendered her arms while waving her white napkin in the air.

“Can we please change the subject, please?!” Alex begged.

“Fine.” The trio said in unison after their laughter had finally died out.

 

\----------------------------

 

“Ok, do you wanna grab some coffee or get some food?”

“I’m fine with whatever Denise.” Tobin replied disinterested as ever.

“Ok. Mmm, how about…oh look we can head in there. I haven’t tried out their stuff yet.” Denise said as she pulled on one of Tobin’s arm to follow her into one of the campus’s food spots. And Tobin did, disinterested as ever.

After they had ordered, well after Denise had taken initiative and ordered lunch for the both of them without any of Tobin’s input, Denise had demanded that they eat outside since the weather had been so nice that afternoon. And of course, Tobin had to follow suit. Unfortunately, Tobin had come up with no valuable excuses to get herself out of this horrendous lunch. Even Denise’s older brother, and an old friend of Tobin’s, had shrugged off the date as nothing special. To which Tobin replied, “Thanks man for nothing” right before she hung up on him.

“God! I just love being on campus ya know? Stanford is so great. You know I actually was thinking of going to UCLA? Did Zack ever tell you that?”

“No.”

“Well I did. I was so close to going. But my dad was all like, you can’t be a Bruin you have to be a Cardinal like your brother and I. And of course I’m like rolling my eyes at him ya know. I’m like listen dad, I don’t have to do what you say. This is totally my future and my choice. But he’s all like, well I’m paying for it. And of course – “

Tobin’s mind had turned to auto pilot as she mindlessly nodded here and there. She had absolutely no care in the world to what Denise was saying. In fact, she couldn’t repeat a word.

“And my brother is all like, UCLA sucks. So does Duke. And I’m like I didn’t even apply to Duke you idiot.”

“Right.” Tobin mindlessly chimes in.

Her eyes wander around the outside eating area as some sort, well any sort of distraction. That is until a familiar pair of blue eyes are staring right in her direction that becomes a new distraction. A new distraction Tobin doesn’t complain of.

 

\----------------------

 

Jealousy is an interesting emotion. And at the current moment, Alex feels why. After Pinoe had changed the subject from the lack of romance in Alex’s life to Sydney’s awful outfit she had worn to their Women’s Study class just the other week, Alex had picked out Tobin walking amongst the surrounding crowd being dragged to an open table. Though, because she was somewhat seated far away and the bodies of the other students affecting her view, she couldn’t quite see whom was doing the dragging. So with another glance towards Tobin’s direction, she found her sitting across some random girl who looked like she talking Tobin’s ears off. Alex almost falls into some sort of subconscious effect where she doesn’t take her eyes off the former midfielder. Especially, when this random girl had not really subtly tried to rub her foot against Tobin’s legs underneath the table.

This along with the weather, was certainly becoming a real annoyance to her.

 

\-----------------------

 

 _I’m pretty sure she is looking at me._ Tobin thinks as she now tries to side glance over Alex’s table. _Why does she loo –_

“Tobin? Did you hear what I said?”

‘What?”

“I asked if you could get me a refill. Could you cutie?”

_Oh god._

“Yeah, sure.” Tobin guff’s out.

She picks up the empty cup and excuses herself from the table. She’s so thankful for the quick relief from escaping Denise’s ongoing nonsense chatter.

 

\-------------------------

 

“I’m gonna use the bathroom.” Alex lies, as she gets up from her chair.

Alex sneakily waits for a minute or so until she sees Tobin walk back inside of the food shop. She doesn’t know why she had a sudden urge to follow her, but secretly she wants to know who the random girl Tobin is with. Unfortunately, Alex didn’t think thoroughly how that conversation would go when Tobin’s voice pulls her out of this “jealousy” state of mind.

“Alex?”

 _Crapt._ “Hi Tobin.”

“I figured that was you.”

Alex only nods in embarrassment.

“So…I think saw Kelley with you?” Tobin asks, not knowing how to steer this conversation. But just wants to say anything for small talk sakes.

“Yeah, and Pinoe and Morgan. You met them at the bar. I don’t know if you remember.”

Tobin nods. “I do. You guys often go here?”

“Not really.” _And I hope this is the last time too._

“Yeah, me either. Food isn’t so great here.”

“So you’re here with?...” Alex draws out.

“A friend.”

Alex only nods. “Do I know your friend?”

“No I don’t think so. She’s younger than us.”

Alex only nods again. “Well – you guys are welcome to come eat at our table. We’ve got space.” Alex offers, surprisingly.

Tobin lifts her right hand, the hand that isn’t holding Denise’s empty cup now that Tobin has now long forgotten about a certain refill, and rubs the skin on the back of her neck. “Yeah I don’t know. I mean I don’t wanna interrupt or anything.”

“You’re not.” Alex quickly responds.

Tobin nervously scoffs out a breath, a breath she’s kind of been holding tight in her chest. She just wanted to end this stupid lunch date with Denise as fast as she possibly could. And Alex’s polite offering was gonna hinder that. “Yeah, I don’t know. She’s kind of shy.” Tobin eased.

And at the sound of those exact words, Denise’s reflection appears on the glass windows. Her large muscular hands pound on the clear store windows as her loud voice carries somehow manages to travel through the thick glass. “Why are you taking so long!?”

Alex, along with the customers inside, jumped and turn their heads at the obnoxious sound that was currently ruining their lunches. Tobin just slightly shook her head embarrassed over Alex’s shoulders.  

“Is that – uh - your friend?” Alex hesitantly asks.

“Uh, yeah.”

“She seems – nice.”

“Yeah.” Tobin draws out unconvinced. “I should probably get back.”

Alex nods her head in understandment. “Yeah, me too.”

Tobin offers one last polite small before she walks back outside to her and Denise’s table, leaving a small sense of odd disappointment resonating within Alex behind her. The empty cup still in hand.

 


	29. 2 For 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, I'm working on the final chapter of ACT 2. It will be posted today. Yay.

_Hey Alex, just wanted to see if you wanted to do some math homework with me?_

_No, no._

_Hey Alex, what are you doing today? Maybe we can study together?_

_No, no._

_Do you want to sometime study together? Maybe hang out afterwards – ya know – if you want._

“Damn it. Why do I sound like an idiot?” Tobin muttered to herself as she was packing her backpack with her textbooks. Currently, she was struggling and frustrating herself how to casually ask Alex to hang out with her without it seeming like she was asking her out on a date. But, for the past hour Tobin had find the task quite challenging.

_Play it cool, Tobs. You guys are friend – ly now. Play it cool._

“Thinking too hard?” Greg asked out of nowhere as Tobin jumped a little.

“No.” Tobin played off.

“How’s school?”

“Greg, I know what you wanna talk about. So why don’t you just cut to the point.”

“Forward today are we?” Greg sarcastically joked. “But you are right, I wanna know how it is going with Tyler.”

“It’s a dead end.”

“You sound like you’ve given up.”

“I’ve tried Greg trust me. The kid doesn’t want anything to do with me.” Tobin sits back against the kitchen stool and sighs heavily a loud.

“Alright. I’ll help you.”

Tobin looks at him in disbelief. She’s never heard those words before, ever coming from Greg. “What did you say?”

“I’ll help you. You can find him outside of Ruby’s sometime tonight.”

“How are you so positive? And why Ruby’s?”

“Because you’re not the only one keeping an eye on him.”

“What does that mean? So what, do I do just wait there?”

“Just keep a close eye and be near at all times. Understood?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Good.”

As Greg orbed into thin air, Tobin felt slightly off unsure of what would happen later tonight.

 

\----------------------------------

 

“Goddamn it Greg.” Tobin mumbled under her breath as she stood under some shelter across the street of Ruby’s watching the rain pour hard.

Tobin had just gotten there and only now the weather had dramatically changed. Not that it was Greg’s doing but Tobin had her suspicions that tonight wasn’t going to run smoothly. But then again, when did it ever? It was a little difficult to see through the rain mist due to the light cold breeze of the night, so Tobin had to squint really hard to get a good view outside of Ruby’s. The entire street on both ends seemed actually quiet reason being no one wanted to be caught dead in this rain. Tobin could see it was crowded inside of Ruby’s as the bar sign read open that hung outside of the brick wall. But Tobin couldn’t find Tyler or Greg for that matter. That is until she heard a shout.

“Get off me you fuck!”

Tobin ran across the street heading towards Ruby’s but the shouts were coming from the alleyway down about a block down. So she scurried there. Only to find Tyler wrestling on the ground with an elderly man that looked homeless. Tobin as usual came to his rescue and lifted the homeless man off of Tyler and pushed him off to the ground. Once the stranger got back up on his feet he charged for Tobin. And another round of wrestling ensued, this time they were both throwing desperate punches. Tyler lied in his place in fear, too cowardly to do anything remotely brave. And the large stranger had successfully gotten in a few punches as Tobin’s upper left eye bled. It was too difficult to fight in the pouring rain as Tobin’s footing continuously slipped as her attempted punches never seemed to land. And as Tobin had paused bending down on one knee not only to catch her breath but to feel how deep the cut on her upper left eye was opening, the large man had rushed to Tobin for the final blow. That is until the brightness of Greg’s orbs appeared protectively right in front of Tobin. Greg had spooked the stranger so much that he just ran off into the darkness of the night yelping.

Tyler looked up to find Greg hovering above him with an open arm to help him up. He hesitantly took his offering and slowly got up.

“Why don’t we go somewhere dry?” Greg offered as he walked over to Tobin examining her face.

“Fuck no! Not with you.” Tyler yelled out in fear.

Tobin quickly turned to Tyler’s direction. After the beating she just took for him, she started to feel her blood boil hot again at the sound of Tyler’s ungratefulness.

“What?!” Tobin shouted back to be heard through the loud pouring down rain.

“I’m not going with any of you guys! I told you to leave me alone!”

“Tyl –

“Are you fucking serious!?” Tobin fought back cutting of Greg’s reasoning voice. “We just helped you from that guy!”

“I had it handled!”

This time Tobin approached closer to Tyler fuming. “Handled?! Are you fucking serious? I just took your beating Tyler, you just lied there doing nothing!”

“Tobin.” Greg calmly chimed in. “How bout we go somewhere else to discuss this?”

“No! Don’t you get it? I don’t need your help or yours.” He said as he pointed to Greg last. “Just leave me alone. You don’t know me and I don’t know you! Just get it to your head that I don’t owe you anything!”

And just like that Tyler slowly walked back out of the alleyway and disappeared as he turned the corner.

Tobin stood there in silence and in utter belief. She didn’t have anything to say against Tyler’s final words. “What the fuck.” She muttered under her breath.

After a few minutes of silence and just staying still as the dead of night under the rain, Greg spoke up. “Tobin, let’s go.”

Tobin quickly turned around, her anger hadn’t faded. “What was that?! Another test?!”

Greg walked a little closer trying to remain calm. He could feel the tension radiating off of Tobin. “Tobin calm down okay.”

“No! Tell me, was that just some test?”

“No, Tobin it wasn’t.”

“How did you know he was gonna be here then?! I mean was I supposed to just get the shit beaten out of me to prove to some ungrateful kid that I’m his guardian angel he doesn’t even want around!”

“Tobin none of this was planned.”

“How did you know he was gonna be here Greg?! Just answer the question!”

“I watch him too. I knew he was going to be here because I watch him too. That’s what you want to hear right?”

“So who was that guy?!”

“I can’t tell you everything Tobin. This is your charge, your assignment.”

“Stop talking to me in code! Just tell me the truth for once!”

“When have I ever lied to you or misguided you Tobin? I’ve been upfront with you since day one.” Greg responded back, a little vigor in his tone.

“And I’ve been upfront with you since I met that kid. I told you he doesn’t want anything to do with me! And guess what this whole thing, ya know getting the shit beaten out of me, is getting really fucking tiring!”

“Tobin, you just have to trust yourself that all of this will work out in the end. For you and for Tyler. Do you believe that?”

It seemed like the rain was reflecting the course of events for the night. Only fifteen minutes ago the rain was nothing but a light shower and as the night intensified so did the rain. Now, Tobin was standing in the alleyway shivering with a cut open bleeding face contemplating what had just happened. The look Tyler had given her before he left was cemented in the back of her mind along with cold words that kept replaying to the forefront of her thoughts.

“Do you believe that Tobin?”

“I don’t know.” Tobin calmly replied as she just looked at Greg unconvincingly.

Greg just sighed in disappointment and almost heartbroken.

“I have to go.”

“Tobin, please.”

But it was too late, just like Tyler had slowly backed out of the alleyway and turned the corner, Tobin too left Greg back in the darkness of the night. And as she walked away guilt immediately filled her heart, that and the feeling of failure. Tobin was too distraught in her emotions that she hadn’t noticed she had ended up outside walking on the block of Ruby’s.

“Tobin?” A silent, unsure yet concerned raspy voice called out.

Tobin looked up to the familiar sound. She locked eyes with deep blue ones that were filled with confusion and worriment. And suddenly Tobin was filled with sheer embarrassment. “Hey.”

Alex took one step closer. Her eyes glazing over Tobin’s deep cut, the bleeding holding up just a little. “Oh my god! Are you okay? What happened?”

As Alex took another step closer, Tobin took a step back. “You don’t want to know.”

“Tobin I can take care of that.” Alex soothing replied not caring that Tobin was showing signs of hesitancy.

“Okay.” Tobin breathed out.

Alex grabbed onto her hand carefully and led them to the back entrance of the bar. And all of sudden the rain had stopped.

 

 

 


	30. First Date

Alex had led the duo through the back entrance so they wouldn’t have to face the drama had they entered through the front. Once they successfully entered the employee break room, Alex had ordered Tobin to sit at the end of the small break room table so she could get the first aid kit and a few personal medical things from her own locker. As Tobin sat down she took off her drenched jacket placing it on the table as she looked around her surroundings and realized it wasn’t a regular employee break room. The place was covered in a lot of Polaroid pictures of old and current employees, a lot of hung up posters expressing their music taste, and cool neon lights hung dangling from the ceiling. When Alex returned she immediately dragged her chair quite close in front of Tobin. Not that Tobin was complaining.

“Ok your cut is really open. So you do need a few stitches because it is deep.”

Tobin sat calm, cool, and collected as she rested her hands in her lap. “Okay.”

Alex opened the kit and began cleaning up the blood as much as she could. It took her about five minutes or so to clean up the excess blood. She then started to pour rubbing alcohol onto a small cloth. She tenderly dabbed and wiped on the cut with one hand as she held onto Tobin’s cut slick jawline to maneuver her head in the same direction as she was cleaning her upper left eye. Surprisingly, the two remained quiet but comfortable in their silent state. Every now and then Tobin winced in pain from the alcohol sting on her open flesh but remained calm as she was tranced in Alex’s calm breathing.

“Ok, this is the tough part now.” Alex said as she held up a needle and the hypoallergenic thread in the light for Tobin to see she had to so some suturing.

“For me or for you?” Tobin joked.

Alex just smiled. “Keep looking up. Your eyes should focus on the ceiling okay.”

Tobin nodded once.

“This is going to hurt a little bit.”

“It’s ok.”

Once the coldness of the needle point pressed into the flesh Tobin grimaced at the feeling. She could feel Alex pull the thread through and tying a knot to close up the gash.

“You okay?” Alex softly asked as she kept her focus on suturing.

“There’s no way you could slow down a bit right?”

“That was the first knot ya know.” Alex joked back.

“I know. Just making sure you’re getting the placement right, ya know because I care for my tissue.”

A giggling Alex stayed focused on her suturing. “You can trust me, I care about your tissue.” She joked back.

Tobin scoffed a slight laugh. “Good.” Then she lightly grabbed onto Alex’s left elbow as she winced in pain yet again.

The sudden touch had made Alex’s body pump into slight adrenaline. But nevertheless, she liked that Tobin held onto her for comfort. Another five minutes of silence passed and Alex felt like she had to speak up, curious as to how Tobin had gotten hurt.

“Can I ask you what happened?”

Alex could practically feel the tension in Tobin’s body as the older girl somewhat shifted in her seat causing Alex to briefly pause her sutures.

“You don’t want to know.”

Alex remained silent, wanting to be careful around Tobin’s reserved demeanor.

“I’m sorry Alex, I just don’t want to say anything right now. It’s been a long night.”

Alex nodded her head in understanding. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

Tobin looked back down locking eyes on Alex, keeping her touch on Alex’s elbow at all times. “Don’t be.”

Alex let out a deep breath realizing how intense Tobin’s gaze on her was. She had never known anyone to look at her like that, in such firm seriousness and care. “Okay.” Was all she could stutter out.

Tobin shifted back in her seat and looked back up towards the ceiling so Alex could finish stitching her up. After a couple of second to gather herself and her running thoughts, Alex did just that.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Finally, after a long silent twenty minutes or so, Tobin’s cut was all stitched and cleaned up. Alex was gathering her things cleaning up all the suturing mess when she stopped midway as Tobin grabbed onto her arm.

“Thank you Alex. I really appreciate it.” Tobin said softly.

Alex nodded. “Of course.”

“I owe you.”

“No, you really don’t Tobin. It’s fine.”

“I do. Name it and I’ll do it. Really.”

Alex let out a nervous scoff. “It’s nothing really Tobin.”

“It’s not nothing.” Tobin replied as her grip on Alex’s arm held a little tighter.

This time the adrenaline in Alex’s body had now caused goosebumps and she immediately blushed in embarrassment knowing that Tobin could probably feel it.

“I know that guy was such a dick!” Ashlyn laughed as she came walking through the break room doors with Kelley and Sydney following behind her. The trio of coworkers stopped about halfway when they saw the sight in front of them.

Tobin let go of her grip on Alex and got up grabbing her jacket abruptly. While Alex continued to go back to cleaning. It was deftly uncomfortably silent.

“Uhhh – hey Tobs?” Ashlyn chimed in.

“Hey.” Tobin replied as she now rolled up her damp jacket in her arms and gave about a good foot of space in between her and Alex.

“Oh my god! What happened to your face?” Kelley blatantly asked pointing to Alex’s suturing and Tobin’s swollen lip.

“Kelley.” Alex lowly scolded.

At this Sydney couldn’t help let out a little chuckle of her own while Kelley shrugged apologetically.

“I just had a little run up with someone.” Tobin coolly said.

“Yeah I’d say.” Ashlyn said as she walked closer to Tobin and patted her shoulder. “You want a ride home? I don’t think you can even see out of your left eye.”

“I’m okay really.”

“No way, it’s not a big deal. I was gonna give these girls a ride home right now. Our shift is over.”

“Uhh – yeah sure.” Tobin hesitantly replied as she looked over to Alex, who shot back a small smile back.

 

\-----------------------------

Tobin looked up to the sky as she stared at the stars that were now shining. The rain had definitely stopped pouring a while ago but everything still seemed wet. She stood outside on the curb next to Ashlyn’s truck waiting for all the girls to change and clock out. Her mind was going rampant. Just moments ago she had fought for Tyler only for him to shrug her off ungratefully. Then fighting with Greg letting out all her frustrations on him. But she couldn’t help it. Was she even cut out for all of this? And then the thought of Alex popped in her head. She rubbed the back of her neck lightly scolding herself, getting frustrated at herself for being so forward with Alex just a moment ago in the break room. She didn’t want Alex to feel embarrassed around her or in front of her friends.

“Hey man.”

Tobin turned around to find Ashlyn putting on her jean jacket. She nodded. “Hey.”

“So who did that to your face?”

“You don’t know the guy.”

“I’d like to. So I can help you kill him the next time you see him.”

Tobin scoffed out in a chuckle. “Thanks, but I don’t think I’m gonna run into him again to be honest.”

“Let me look at the cut again.” Ashlyn replied as she grabbed onto Tobin’s face examining how deep the cut really was. “Damn, it’s a good thing you found Al. She’s good huh?”

At that second, Alex walked out through the entrance doors and advanced towards the two. Her long hair flowing and arms crossed folded together as she held onto her jacket for warmth. They briefly locked eyes and Tobin could swear that a faint blush appeared on Alex’s cheeks.

“Yeah, she’s good.” Tobin breathed out softly keeping her eyes on Alex the entire time as she watched her approach closer and closer.

Ashlyn cocked her eyebrow and turned around over her own shoulder. Then looked back at Tobin. A devious smile appearing on her face.

“Hey.” Alex softly said as she stood in front of the two.

“I’m gonna go get the girls, they’re taking too long.” Ashlyn quickly replied as she walked away patting Tobin once again on the shoulder then bumping playfully into Alex before she left.

“Hey.” Tobin said as she took a step closer to Alex.

“Hey.”

“Thank you again.”

“Sure.”

“I do owe you though Alex. I don’t mind.”

Alex politely smiled. “Let’s call it even. I pretty much owed you since the whole bar thing.”

Tobin shot her a half smile. “Okay, we can call it even if you want.”

“Good.”

“Good.” Tobin repeated as she slowly nodded her head.

The two remained awkwardly silent as they stood around waiting for the rest of the girls. Shyly looking at each other and then nervously away.

“So –

“Did you –

“Sorry.” They both said in unison realizing they had tried to over talk one another.

_Oh, what the hell Tobin just man up._

_Oh my god Alex you look like such an idiot. Just say something, anything._

“Alex?” Tobin spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to hang out with me – Friday night?”

Alex just nodded with a bright smile.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Alex repeated.

And then the two remained awkwardly silent again for just a few seconds later as Ashlyn had rounded up Kelley and Sydney finally.

“Alright, let’s go home.” Ashlyn joyfully said a loud.

 

\----------------------------

 

Currently, Alex was getting dressed in her room with Kelley sitting on the bed approving and disapproving certain outfits.

“It’s not a date Kel.”

“I don’t get it.”

“We’re just hanging out.”

“Yeah – just the two of you.”

“So, we hang out just the two of us all the time.”

“That’s different. We’re roommates.”

“So I can only hang out with someone alone if they’re my roommate.”

Kelley scorns Alex with an annoyed smirk. “You’re deflecting.”

Alex just scoffs in laughter. “I’m not deflecting anything.”

“I think it’s kind of cute.” Kelley inputs.

“What is?”

“She gets hurt, you suture her up. And now she’s taking you on a date obviously wanting to woo you off your feet.”

Alex shakes her head, “You have never been so dumb Kel, really.”

Kelley shrugs off the comment. “Where are you guys going tonight anyways?”

“I don’t know she didn’t say.”

“Mhmm. And I’m guessing she’s the one that asked you.”

“Yes Kelley.”

“And it’s not a date…” Kelley jokes.

Kelley follows Alex out of the room and into the main living room. She plops herself on the couch comfortably. “If it’s not a date Al, then why all the effort?” Kelley intrigued asks.

“I just wanna make sure I look good.” Alex replies back guilty. “So do you think I look okay?” Alex asks shyly somewhat insecure of her entire ensemble.

“Well someone sounds concerned.”

“Kelley can you just drop it. Is this too much?” Alex asks again this time gesturing to her outfit and done hair.

“You look fine.”

“Just fine?” Alex still feeling insecure.

“Mhmm.” Kelley nods. “But you know what would make you look hot?”

Alex raises her brow in interest. “What?”

“This.” Kelley replies as she unbuttons the top two buttons of Alex’s loose black blouse. And when the shorter freckled girl is finished with her mischievous tricks, she nods her head in sheer approval. “Much better. Now you look hot.”

Alex rolls her eyes but can’t help laugh at her roommate’s silliness. “So now I look good?”

“Al, it’s a first date it doesn’t hurt to tease a little.”

“It is not a date.”

As Alex finishes grabbing her things and heads towards the door, she stops and looks in the mirror one final time. From assessing her hair to her makeup to her entire outfit, and yes even the unbuttoned buttons thanks to Kelley’s playful dirty mind, Alex takes a deep breath liking what she sees.

 _Oh, it’s definitely a date_. Kelley thinks to herself as she watches Alex check herself out in the mirror from her spot on the couch. She opens her mouth to say something but a knock on the door breaks her thoughts.

“I’ll get it.” Alex says casually thinking it’s just Hope who occasionally forgets her copy of Kelley’s dorm key. But once she opens the door she finds the wrong pair of eyes.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

All the confidence that Alex had felt thirty seconds ago had just about flown out the window when she opens the door to find Tobin on the other side wearing an adorable smile and now piercing her gaze on Alex all over. And that same feeling of insecurity is what substituted Alex’s confidence in replacement.

“So, you ready to go?” Tobin says so casually.

“Ye – eah.” Alex stutters out.

“Al who’s that?!” Kelley calls out, her attention now on the tv.

“Bye Kel!” Alex yells over her shoulder as she heads out of the door.

 

\---------------------

 

Tobin opened the glass entrance door as she stood aside politely waiting for Alex to walk in. Alex took a few steps inside and to her surprise, the place was secluded. Not many customers tonight, except for the regular old timers.

“Guess it’s just us, huh?” Tobin said softly behind her as she walked past Alex. She headed towards the back of the bar to an open table for two. Alex following suit.

As they arrived at the table, Tobin pulled out Alex’s chair chivalrously. Alex took her seat and smiled. A slight pink burned on her cheeks. She hoped that Tobin may have just thought that it was her makeup, embarrassed that she’d be this shy. Luckily, Tobin just took the seat across and scooted her chair close to the table.

“Ashlyn said you guys used to come here too all the time so I’m guessing you know what to order here?” Tobin said jokingly while looking at the old menu.

“Well...yeah.” Alex chuckled. “But that was a while ago. We can just start off with drinks first. I’m kind of not hungry.”

“Yeah ok.” Tobin nodded.

In a fast second, the waitress walked over to take their orders.

“What do you guys wanna order?” She said rather harshly.

“I’ll just take a water.” Tobin replied.

“Me too.”

“Cool.” And off the waitress went off.

“Guess it’s been slow for her all day.” Tobin suggested as she raised her brows in sarcasm.

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle. “So why did you wanna go here?” Alex laughed after the question.

Tobin smiled at the cuteness of Alex’s laughter. “Ashlyn said this was good place to go.”

“You asked Ashlyn?” Alex asked curiously.

“Well, yeah. I don’t remember the area that much. It’s been a while.”

“No, Im sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just curious why Ashlyn suggested this bar in the first place.”

The waitress returned with their iced waters. “You guys wanna order any appetizers?”

Tobin shook her head, “I think we’re good.”

“Awesome.” The waitress replied deadpan as ever.

“But Ashlyn didn’t mention the great service here though.” Tobin said with a smile.

Alex giggled before taking a sip.

“She did mention this was where you all had hung out. I guess before Ruby’s right?” Tobin replied.

“Well, yeah two years ago. But really it was just because we wanted to go out and there was nothing to do on campus.” A pause. “And because Sydney wanted to get drunk…and Kristie wanted to go out and flirt with boys who didn’t go to Stanford…and Kelley did whatever it was she does when she’s drunk. Which is basically get herself into trouble. And Ali would come because most of the time she hoped Ashlyn would come too.” Alex blurted out feeling a bit nostalgic.

All Tobin could do was nod at the fresh information she wasn’t expecting. “Ok.” She let out a warm laughter and smiled at Alex who became quiet shy again. She was embarrassed thinking she made herself look like a complete idiot.

“Sorry.” She said lightly. “Memories ya know.”

“No don’t be. I get it. So why did you guys stop coming here?” Tobin asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t really remember the last time we were here. I think we all just got so busy with school, and work…and dating.” Then Alex’s eyes shifted back onto the menu and away from Tobin’s gaze.

 _Aleeex._ She groaned to herself.

“Eh, life gets busy. It happens.” Tobin said coolly.

“I’d wish it would stop happening so quickly. I feel like…

Alex took a pause midsentence as she sipped from her water as well. She hesitated in going further thinking Tobin didn’t really mean for the conversation to get this deep. But as Alex debated in her head whether or not to finish her train of thought, Tobin had interrupted.

“Feel like what?” She asked calmly.

Alex looked up into Tobin’s hazel eyes as she let out a breath. “I don’t know I just feel like everything can get so busy sometimes that I can’t have a day to just relax ya know. I feel like that’s what happened to the most of us. I mean we all work like crazy but then we have lives separate from each other. With Syd, she and Dom are so enamored with each other. I just know they’re gonna get married.” Alex chuckled in all honesty with the thought.

“You’re some guru huh?” Tobin joked. “And Kristie?”

“Syd will most likely adopt her.” Alex joked trying to be as dead pan as she could. But the laughter emerged from her chest along with the radiant smile on her face.

And then Tobin felt butterflies.

“And Kelley?”

“She’ll annoy Hope so much into marriage somewhere down the line.” Alex joked.

Tobin chuckled. “You guys seem really close?”

“We are.” Alex replied with a soft smile.

“Is that a bad thing, being independent from each other?” Tobin asked curiously.

“No. It’s just it never used to be like that. We all did everything together.”

“You guys still seem close?”

“Yeah, we are always. I just wanna go back to the days when we all –

“Partied.” Tobin finished.

Both girls chuckled at the honesty of Tobin’s statement.

“Ya know what you got?” Tobin teased.

“What?” Alex said confused.

“Senioritis.”

Alex chortled. “Ok and how can I fix it?”

Tobin took another sip of her water and smiled sheepishly at Alex. She paused, “Since you’re pretty I’m gonna show you.”

Alex’s throat went dry at such the bold statement. She was definite her insides were sweating bullets. She watched Tobin get up casually walking towards a billiards table near their table.  

“You just have fun.” Tobin stated as she turned her head over her shoulder back at Alex.

Alex walked toward the pool table watching Tobin set up the rack. “You just have fun huh?” Alex asked.

“Yep. You’re too worried about how it used to be in the past.” Tobin said as she grabbed two cue sticks off the wall.

“I am?” Alex replied.

Tobin turned around to face her giving her the cue stick and leaving little room in between the two.

“It kinda sounds like you’re never gonna see your best friends again…”

Which the very thought had lingered in the back of Alex’s mind since the beginning of the semester. A lingering thought she had repressed to the best of her ability, fully knowing the other girls were probably doing the same. No one had ever mentioned what would happen after graduation. Just thinking about it was quite depressing and overwhelming.

“…but you shouldn’t be worried about that right now. You should just enjoy them while you have them now. Make the most of everything right?” Tobin replied breaking Alex’s thoughts.

Alex felt like it took only a matter of seconds for Tobin to genuinely get it all.

“Let’s just have some fun.” Tobin said as she smiled brightly at Alex across the billiards table right before she breaked.  

And then Alex felt butterflies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, final chapter of ACT 2. So glad we're two thirds done! Lol. The final ACT is my favorite because so much Talex, like so much. But anyways, it will take a while for me to post updates. But I do have few finished chapters here and there. So I ave to kind of piece everything together so please stay with me! And shout out for all the love.


	31. The Second Date, And More To Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter. It's pretty long so I hope you guys enjoy. I love all your comments and feedback. I know you guys are dying to get to the heart of the story and trust me we will. Thanks for all the love.

_(The night of the “date)_

 

“I wouldn’t do it Kel.” Hope chided.

In response, Kelley just rolled her eyes hard. “Relax, I’m just gonna call Ali.”

Currently, the two were enjoying another casual night at Kelley’s place while Alex was out with Tobin. Hope didn’t bother looking at Kelley or buying her lame excuse knowing fully well what happens when the girls get just an ounce of gossip. So she just continued to fold their laundry standing at the edge of the bed while Kelley sat comfortably Indian style in her pjs on the same mattress across of her.

Kelley peeved while watching Hope shake her head in disapproval, “What?”

“You know what.”

“ _Well_ forgive me for wanting to talk to one of my best friends.”

“You guys are just gonna gossip.”

“Am not.” Kelley fought back.

Once again Hope shook her head. “Kelley, just drop it just for tonight. Let Alex enjoy the date herself huh.”

“So you admit it’s a date too!” Kelley bellowed.

“What I think doesn’t count. Especially you, or Ali, or the rest of you guys.”

“Hun, I’m the last person who would ever judge Alex in that way. I mean c’mon, I snagged ya didn’t I?” Kelley replied quirking her eyebrows.

Hope just chuckled and shook her head, this time playfully. “I’m just saying, let Alex ride this out while we all stay out of it huh.”

Kelley held Hope’s stare challenging her to back down, but an O’Hara never backed down. She jumped out of bed and shouted, “I don’t care! I’m calling Ali!”

Hope sighed out disappointedly continuing to fold the laundry while Kelley dialed Ali’s number.

\------------------------

 

“Sweetie stop, I’m trying to do my paper.” Ali scolded as she tried to shrug off Ashlyn’s flirtatious moves on her shoulders and then her lower back while typing away on her laptop.

“C’mon just take a 5 minute break, please?” Ashlyn begged.

“5 minutes huh?” Ali playfully joked.

“Well, I mean we could always use more time ya know.” Ashlyn replied now trying to remove her girlfriend’s shirt off her shoulders to place light kisses on top.

“No sweets, stop.” Ali scolded back doing her best to keep her smile from erupting.

Then she felt her phone vibrate on one of her library books.

“Hey Kel.”

“Guess who’s on a date?!”

“I don’t know Kel who.” Ali replied as she held the phone up to her with her rising shoulder still trying to type simultaneously.

“Alex!”

“Alex? As in our Alex?”

“Yes! That’s what I’m saying.”

“With who? I didn’t know she was talking to anyone. Oh my god is it Servando?”

“What about Servando?” Ashlyn questioned as her flirtatious moves came to an abrupt stop.

“No it’s not Serv.” Kelley replied.

Ali frowned in confusion. “Then who?”

“What about Servando?” Ashlyn inputted again, annoyed that she was slightly being ignored.

“Tobin.”

“Who’s Tobin?” Ali questioned.

“What about Tobin?” Ashlyn questioned again this time tapping her index finger on Ali’s shoulder.

“Tobin!” Kelley repeated once again thinking repeating Tobin’s name would jolt Ali’s memory.

“I don’t follow Kel.” Ali put a hand over the speaker and asked Ashlyn over her shoulder, “Do we know any Tobin?”

“Yeah, remember from the bar.”

Ali squinted her eyes trying to get her long term memory going again. “ _Ohhh_ , Tobin.” She tilted her head in even more confusion. Her head shifted back on the laptop as she continued with her paper and removed her hand from the speaker. “So she’s on a date with Tobin?”

“Who’s on a date with Tobin? Alex?!”

“Babe, be quiet! I can’t hear Kelley.” Ali scolded.

“Put it on speaker.” Ashlyn whispered.

And once again, Ali covered the speaker. “Okay, but you better be quiet.” And with that final word she placed the phone on the bed between them and listened to Kelley’s rambling on speaker.

“…and then she tried on that floral skirt the one Sydney gave her last Christmas, the one with the lace trimming. Which by the way, I forgot how cute it looked! I’m pretty sure Syd meant to give me that present ya know.”

Ashlyn just rolled her eyes and scoffed out loud. She looked at Ali with urging eyes. Ali read her mind and spoke, “Kelley, you’re rambling.”

“Okay, so long story short, Alex is currently out with Tobin as we speak looking crazy hot might I add.”

“Did she say it was a date?” Ali questioned.

“Who?”

“Alex.”

“No.”

“Then how do we know it’s a date Kel?”

Ashlyn had just about rolled around the bed in laughter. Ali tried to swat her arm at her girlfriend begging her to be quiet.

“Don’t bother I can hear her.” Kelley inputted.

Ashlyn continued to holler in laughter.

Ali shook her head. “I don’t know. They could just be hanging out. I mean don’t they have class together right? Let’s call Sydney and Kristie.”

 

\----------------------------------

_(Later that night)_

 

“You sooo wanna dish.”

“Kelley, get out.”

“You sooo wanna tell me you enjoyed the date.”

“Kelley, go.”

“I was sooo right. Even Hope thought the same thing.”

“That’s because she agrees to everything you say.” Alex says sternly.

“I heard that.” Hope chimes calling from the hall as she turns off the bathroom light after her hot shower and into Kelley’s room.

Kelley slowly closes Alex’s bedroom door midway. While Alex continues to dress in her pjs, then goes to plug in her phone charger.

“Really though, how was it?”

Alex finally slips under her sheets as it covers half of her legs while letting out a loud sigh. “Kel.”

“Seriously Al I wanna know. I’m not leaving until you tell me something.” Kelley pushes as she lunges out on Alex’s bed leaning close in her practical gossipy, nosy stance.

“We got ice cream.”

Kelley gushes out. “And?…”

“She paid for it.”

“And?…”

“She brought me home. The end.”

“OH MY GOD. SHE WALKED YOU HOME! THAT IS BEYOND CUTE.”

“Kelley get out.”

“STILL SO CUTE.”

Alex rolls her eyes hard, a typical response for Kelley’s abrupt teenager behavior. “Can I go to sleep now?”

“NO! You have to tell me more.”

“Nothing happened Kel. It wasn’t a date, we just hung out like I said.” A little disappointment in her tone.

“Okay, but I didn’t even know you guys were hanging out in the first place. I thought you hated her?”

“Well…we’re _new_ friends.” Alex slowly drawled out unsure of what it even really meant.

Kelley cocked her eyebrows in confusion at the term. “New friends?”

But Alex just stood her ground and shot her usual challenging look to her nosy roommate. “Yes Kel.” Alex let out an exasperated sigh. “Now get out, _like now_.”

“Fine.” Kelley said as she got up from the bed and headed towards the door. “Just so ya know, I still think it was a date.”

“Goodnight Kelley.”

“Fine.” Kelley replied one final time then shutting the door.

Alex settled back into bed ready for a good night of sleep, probably the best night of sleep she’d have since the start of semester. And the goofy grin on her face was a good telling of it.

 

\----------------------------

 

_“So not once you were afraid of Hope, ever?” Tobin asked._

_The two had returned back onto campus after hitting up the bar and some light dinner. They were now taking their time walking along the quad to the next open food vendor that was selling ice cream. Tobin’s final offering as a sign of her gratitude. Of course, Alex happily agreed. No one could say no to ice cream._

_“No.” Alex chuckled. “Why would I be ever scared of her?”_

_“Because she’s…tall…and…huge – ly built.”_

_“And so is Ashlyn.”_

_“Yeah, but I never played soccer with Ashlyn. Ashlyn never hurled balls at me.” Tobin joked back._

_Alex relaxingly joined in with Tobin’s laughter. “So why is it so hard to believe that Hope is actually a different person than when she’s on the field?”_

_“You didn’t know the Hope Solo I knew freshmen year.” Tobin laughed, which caused a light chuckle from Alex as well._

_“Ya know, when she and Kelley started dating they were so disgustingly adorable together. Hope actually couldn’t even talk to Kelley in the beginning.”_

_“Really?” Tobin replied awed._

_Alex nodded. “Mhmm, the three of us had English together if I remember correctly.” Alex turned to Tobin who looked like she was silent in thought. “What?”_

_Tobin looked up and shook her head. “Nothing, I just – I’m trying to remember if we ever met…before.”_

_The ends of Alex’s lips curled into a shy smile. “Mm, I don’t think we did.”_

_Tobin just nodded as she clicked her tongue almost in disappointment._

_“I mean I would’ve remembered you.” Alex casually slipped out._

_Tobin looked up with her smirk shifting to one side of her face. Alex had just about realized how strong of a comment it was and immediately began to fluster._

_“Because you were such a star then, ya know?” Alex quickly replied fumbling over her words._

_Then Tobin came to a sudden stop as they lined up in front of the small ice cream vendor. Other students roamed around the campus as well._

_“So you said you wanted pistachio ice cream?” Tobin asked over her shoulder._

_Alex just nodded, still feeling shades of embarrassment._

_Then after a couple of minutes Tobin handed Alex her small bowl as she munched on her own; cookie dough. Tobin wore a large grin on her face as she shoved a large spoonful into her mouth. Looking towards Alex, “Good huh?”_

_Alex just smiled brightly back, also while shoving a large spoonful for herself. They continued to stroll along the campus comfortably in each other’s company while being satisfied with sugary goodness._

_“So, how did you know you wanted to play overseas?” Alex asks boldly._

_Tobin shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know really, I can’t pin point it. It was just a feeling I guess.”_

_“Did you miss home a lot?”_

_Tobin nodded her head as she ate another spoonful. “All the time.”_

_“So where is home for you? Here in Cali?”_

_“Jersey.”_

_“Really?!” Alex asked a bit taken back. “You do not look like you’re from Jersey.”_

_“I used to get that all the time.”_

_“Sorry.” Alex replied embarrassed again. She could feel the insides of her cheeks slightly burn._

_Tobin saw right through this and couldn’t help think how the blue eyed brunette was so cute just standing right next to her. “Hey Alex.”_

_“Yeah?” Alex said as she also fed herself a new spoonful._

_“I know I already said this to you – like a lot – but…I mean I am sorry for that stupid fight in the bar. And for everything else. I wasn’t purposely trying to annoy you or I don’t know – I guess – make you feel uncomfortable.”_

_The expression on Alex’s face read a little puzzled. “It’s ok Tobin, really. I don’t think much of it now. If anything, I may have made things worse to be honest.” Alex genuinely replied honestly._

_“Oh, ya mean all those killer stares.” Tobin humored._

_Which definitely brought a bright smile on Alex’s face along with a cute chuckle. “Yes, and for that I am sorry.”_

_Tobin just nodded and clicked her tongue, smiling brightly as well._

_“Ya know for the record, had we met before I don’t think we would’ve gone through all the trouble.” Alex quipped._

_Tobin nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her neck with a free hand, then looked at Alex. “I guess, but it definitely makes this date that much better right?”_

_And Alex practically skidded to a stop. Tobin turned back in puzzlement. “You ok?” She asked._

_“This is a date?” Alex asked bluntly._

_The elephant in the room was finally addressed._

_All of a sudden, Tobin began to feel a little flustered. “Well – uhh – no, I mean, I thought it was – clear?”_

_“Oh.” Was all Alex could reply back._

_“I mean, it doesn’t have to be – if you don’t want it to. I mean this isn’t – ya know what? It’s not a date. Definitely not a date.”_

_“Oh.” Alex again softly replied. She had never been so confused yet disappointed in her whole life._

_Dead silence._

_“Sorry.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_They both said in unison. And then thankfully the duo shared out a nervous laughter simultaneously. Then Tobin spoke up breaking the silence._

_“This doesn’t have to be anything Alex.” She said so coolly._

_Alex nodded her head was the only response she could think of. At the moment, she wasn’t exactly picturing this part of the night. After all, she herself didn’t know what the hell was going on. All she knew was that Tobin had asked her out and she said yes without any hesitation. Did it have to be more?_

_“Are we okay?” Tobin asked, breaking the minutes of deep thought Alex was currently in._

_Alex shook her head in embarrassment. “Yeah, sorry. Sorry, we’re okay.”_

_Tobin nodded her head and then continued to stroll along, in the same direction of Alex’s dorm._

\----------------------------

 

Pistachio ice cream sounded good right about now. Alex sat in class as she watched everybody else fill in and settle into their seats. It had now been 3 days since, what Kelley keeps persistently calling last Friday night a “date”, and Alex couldn’t help but feel a little nervous (again) on seeing Tobin. Clearly, Alex could tell Tobin was embarrassed when Tobin had mentioned the “D” word. And Alex couldn’t help feel guilty and stupid for letting Tobin feel, well a bit rejected that night.

_I should have said something._

“Hi Alex.” Simon politely said as he took his usual assigned seat.

“Oh – hi Simon.”

“How was your weekend?”

“Pretty good actually.” Alex honestly replied thinking about how much better pistachio ice cream tasted that Friday night. “You?”

“It was swe - eet. Me and my bros had the ultimate laser tag competition at that place ya know on the corner by that music store. That place that used to give out free U2 CDs’. God – what is that place called? It’s on the tip of my tongue. Hold on.”

As Simon frustrated himself trying to remember the name of a music shop, Alex was slowly losing interest. That is until Tobin walked into the class striding over to their row. Alex sat upright in her seat and shot a half smile towards Tobin as a “hello”. Tobin returned the favor.

“Holy shit!” Simon exclaimed staring at Tobin’s stitches.

“Hollister, keep it down.” The professor scolded as he looked up from his lesson plan.

“What happened to you?” Simon pushed at a now lower volume.

Tobin shook her head. “Nothing.”

“That is not nothing. Your eye looks like crapt.”

“Thanks.”

“No seriously. What happened?”

Alex would be lying to herself if she wasn’t listening intently on every word of Tobin and Simon’s private conversation, hoping to hear a minor detail at the least of what really went down before she found her that night outside of the bar.

“Nothing, just a run up with some guy.”

“Dude, he tore you up. Can you even see in your left eye?”

“Some. It’s fine.”

“Dude, you could totally bail out today if you wanted. I’m sure once he sees your shit face he’ll let it slip.”

Tobin just laughed at the odd sense of bluntness of Simon’s humor. “It’s ok man. Just take good notes for me.”

Simon shook his head in disappointment then slouched back into his seat. “Total waste. I would bail if I had the chance.”

Tobin glanced over at Alex one more time who was biting her lower lip from chuckling aloud at Simon’s funniness. And when Alex looked up to catch Tobin’s glance, they both grinned at each other candidly.

“Alright guys, let’s get going hmm.” The professor proclaimed to his students after looking at his watch signaling it was time for class to start.

 

\--------------------------

 

“So yeah, it was one of the most epic ultimate laser tag competitions we’ve ever had. I didn’t come out victorious as the previous years but I definitely gave all the guys a good run. Ya know.” Simon boasted.

“Sure Simon.”

The two were slowly making their way out of the lecture hall since class was finally over and were stuck behind the rest of the class.

“So, seriously. What happened to your face?” Simon asked once again.

“Just leave it dude.”

Simon shrugging, “Alright, just curious. This kid showed up to one of my classes looking just like you man. I thought I missed a rager and didn’t get the memo.”

Tobin immediately turned her head. “Today?”

“Nah, yesterday in my American Studies. Doubt you know the kid. He’s a lot younger us and he doesn’t seem like much of the social type. Well except for the loadies if ya know what I mean.” Simon lets loose of his grip on the straps of his backpack and throws his hands up in frustration. “God what is up with everybody? Why are we moving so slowly?”

“What are you talking about?” Tobin asked confused.

“One my guys lives in the same dorm. Said he’s always with some random dudes who don’t even live there. And when I say random dudes, I mean raaandom dudes.” Simon drawled out making his point crystal clear.

“Do you know him?” Tobin asked curiously. She couldn’t believe the new news she was hearing.

“What?” Simon asked a little louder now that they were close to the exit and the outside noise was now simmering in.

“Do you know the kid?” Tobin repeated.

“Yeah, I think his name is To – Tim – oh, it’s Tyler.”

“Simon! What is up man! Heard you lost on the ultimate tag bro!” One of Simon’s friends yelled from afar. And as soon as Simon lifted his head and turned over to his friend, he gave a small nod to Tobin as a goodbye.

“What the hell?” Tobin muttered to herself under her breath now that she was finally out of the lecture hall and outside onto the hallway.

_So who the hell was that guy in the alleyway?_

“Tobin.”

Tobin turned to the familiar raspy sound that broke her wondering thoughts. She saw Alex also finally exiting out of their classroom and walking their way. Tobin only smiled, reminiscing how much cookie dough tasted that much better that Friday night.

“Hey.” Alex said softer now that they were at a much closer distance.

“Hey.”

“We didn’t get much of a chance to talk during class. I wanted to ask how you were doing.” Alex asked genuinely.

Tobin felt a little embarrassed that Alex had felt somewhat obligated to check up on her injuries. “I’m okay. I made it to class right.” Tobin joked.

Alex half smiled. “Well, good. How are the stitches? Any itching? It doesn’t look like infected. That’s good.” Alex added as she lightly touched on the stitches with her bare fingertips.

Tobin’s smirk couldn’t have been any more obvious. “I think it’s okay. Thanks, again.”

Alex’s hand retreated back. “You’re welcome.” Replying with a smile.

They held each other’s stare a bit longer until Alex spoke up again.

“I was going to ask you if you were going to the game this weekend.”

Tobin nodded her head. “Yeah, the uh – game against Cal Poly. Uh no I don’t think so.”

A feeling of slight disappointment hit the pit of Alex’s stomach. “Oh okay, just wondering.”

“Maybe another time.”

Alex nodded her head, “Yeah, sure sounds good.”

“Sorry Alex, I gotta go.” Tobin replied as she started making her way out of the hall.

Alex could sense the feeling that Tobin was rushing to get somewhere. So she waved bye as she watched Tobin walk away furiously.

\--------------------------------

 

“Cheney, get em! You got em girl!” Kelley yelled at the top of her lungs from her spot on the Stanford bleachers.

“I’m not gonna miss much of Kelley’s yelling when we finish school.” Kristie muttered under her breath next to Sydney. Unfortunately, she and Sydney’s seats were right next to the proud freckled girlfriend of the State’s current #1 keeper in the Northern California region.

“Tell me about it.” Syd replied back.

Kristie just scoffed. “Well you’re worst.”

Sydney’s look just about read utter bewilderment. “No I’m not.”

“Oh yes you are. You are practically like Dom’s mom whenever he’s playing.”

“I’m just proud.”

“Well you are an excessively loud, proud girlfriend.”

“But I’m not worse than Kel.”

Kristie rolled her eyes. “That’s debatable.”

“Doesn’t Hope look so hot in her new uniform?” Kelley chimed in as she sat back down, deciding it was time for a break from all her excessively proud cheering.

Kristie gave one look to Sydney as her final point then rolled her eyes again. “Ohh so hot Kels.”

“Oh I know.” Kelley nodded in agreement, her eyes widened.

“Uhhh, where’s Alex? I’m starving.” Sydney whined.

 

\------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, Alex was currently in line at the concession stand since Sydney had “volunteered” for Alex to grab the girls some food. She was absentmindedly checking out the same menu that was plastered on the wall for the last 4 years since attending Stanford. She had finally made it to the front of the line and paid the total price as the cashier had rung up her order. Then she stood on the side waiting patiently just like everyone else. She was thankful to get some air. In truth, Alex’s mind was not paying much attention to the game nor was she paying attention to her roommate’s ignorant cheering (although she was already used to it by now). But more so, the feeling of disappointment that Tobin had rejected her earlier in the week. Now, she couldn’t help but feel stupid.

_You’re the one that said it wasn’t a date in the first place Alex. You’re the one who made it pretty clear._

Sounds of hushed loud bickering in faint whispers interrupted Alex from mentally scolding herself. One voice sounded quite familiar to her but the other voice was too deep like an elderly man, a voice she couldn’t make out. So Alex continued to listen in as she walked towards the corner wall where the voices were coming from. Now that she was in closer range, Alex was more so definite that one of the voices was possibly someone she knew. And in the next second her assumptions were correct when she saw Tobin appear at the edge of the corner wall.

 “Tobin?”

“Huh?” As Tobin turned around and found Alex standing just a few feet away giving her the strangest look. “Hey.” Sounding perturbed and surprised at the same time.

“Where did you come from?” Alex asked bewildered as she approached closer. “I didn’t see you walk past here.”

Tobin’s palms began to sweat a little. Hiding a secret was harder than it looks.

“I thought I heard you talking to someone.” Alex said back as her eyes tried to peer over Tobin’s shoulders checking if there was someone else there in the corner where Tobin had just come from.

“I was on the phone with my mom.”

“But it sounded like a guy? Like you weren’t even on the phone.”

“Oh well uh – she put my dad on speaker. So…”

“Sure.” Alex nodded, the bewilderment still spread across her face.

“So you’re here.” Tobin quickly muttered out, now that she was trying to dodge a bullet to the best of her ability.

Alex couldn’t help but feel perplexed thinking how Tobin had gotten past her. She could’ve sworn that Tobin couldn’t have been here before her as she waited in line for what seemed like hours. “Yeah, I’m he – re. With the girls actually. I thought you said you weren’t coming tonight.”

Tobin internally scolded herself for rejecting Alex in the first place. Had she said yes, this moment would’ve clearly been avoided. So she just shook her head. “Yeah, but I finished studying a lot earlier than I thought so. Why not come right? Did I miss anything good?”

“Umm, not really, no one scored yet.”

“Your foods ready.” Tobin pointed out, quickly changing subjects, as one of the concession stand workers screamed out Alex’s order number. “Here let me help you.” Tobin replied as she grabbed onto one of the boxes filled with the girl’s hot food.

“Thanks. I’m this way.” Alex thanked as she led her and Tobin back to the seats.

“Oh thank god! I’m so hungry!” Sydney cheered as she reached out grab the food box out of Alex’s arms.

“You’re welcome.” Alex replied deadpan.

“Psst, who’s that? She looks familiar.” Kristie tried to whisper to Alex as she lunged over Sydney to grab a fry out of the box.

Alex shifted her body so she could shield away from Tobin whispering back to an oblivious Kristie. “That’s Tobin remember, you met her at the bar.”

Now it was Kristie who expressed confusion. “I did?”

“That’s the girl who asked Alex out on that ‘date’.” Sydney chimed in, her voice a bit above a whisper.

But loud enough for Tobin to interrupt their “private” conversation as she held out the food box to the whispering trio. “I think this is yours.”

“Oh girl, you got hot dogs too!” Sydney exclaimed excitingly as latched onto Tobin’s offering.

Alex shifted her body back leaning upright in her seat, she gave a small smile to Tobin expressing how embarrassed and sorry she was. Tobin just grinned back.

“Yellow ref! Yellow! Come on!” Kelley shouted once again.

“So is Kelley like this all the time?” Tobin asked turning to Alex who had her focus on her very loud roommate.

“She’s really not that bad.” Alex sweetly replied as she turned back to Tobin.

“Get your head outta your ass ref!” Kelley shouted.

“Kelley!” Kristie whined, embarrassed.

Tobin gave a quizzical look to Kelley then back to Alex.

“Home games are really intense for her.” Alex cheekily said.

Tobin just nodded. “Right.”

The rest of the game seemed intense for the most part which meant an even more intense Kelley. Tobin was clearly into the game as she ooed and awed at every missed chance for the Stanford Women’s team. Alex would slightly glance over from time to time to watch the former middy in her familiar state. She found it kind of adorably cute the way Tobin would slightly rise out of her seat and then sit right back down whenever the girls missed the goal. Or the way Tobin would scrunch her face in anticipation. And sometimes their legs would slightly touch here and there, but neither really seemed to mind. And even Tobin would whisper to Alex commenting on the game, not that Alex even understood what Tobin was talking about. But the feeling of how easy and comfortable they are with each other made Alex feel, well great. And the way Alex’s lips curved into a shy smile from time to time expressed the very feeling.

But Alex was a bit too obvious when Syd and Kristie caught her dead in the act.

“Psst.” Kristie whispered tapping on Alex’s knee. “Alex?!”

Alex turned to find her two best friends with quite the smug looking faces. “What?”

“I didn’t know Tobin was joining us.” Kristie commented coyly.

“Yeah, Al. Why didn’t you tell us Tobin was coming?” Syd joined in.

“We ran into each other at the concession stands. I didn’t know she was coming either.”

The two prime Madonna’s just nodded their heads deviously. “Mhmm.” They said in unison.

“Okay, what?” Alex asked them annoyed now.

“Nothing, nothing.”

But Alex just squinted her eyes in annoyance knowing fully well their minds were thinking of something else.

“Hey Alex?”

“Hm?” Alex replied now turning her attention back onto Tobin.

“I think I’m gonna go.”

And for what seemed too frequent to Alex, the feeling of disappointment hit her once again. “Oh, uh are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just gotta head back to my place. Studying, ya know.”

“I thought you said you were finished.” Alex questioned.

_Crapt._

“Yeah, I forgot about a book report I have to do. And I have to email my professor tonight so.” Tobin nervously replied as she slowly stood up.

Alex just nodded her head. It was a bit obvious that disappointment spread across her face. “Sure, if you gotta go you gotta go.”

“I’ll see ya in class.”

“Okay.” Alex nodded.

Tobin shot her trademark smile and waved goodbye to the rest of the girls. Well, except for Kelley who too emotionally invested in the match. Then slowly made her way down the row, and then exiting the stands as Alex watched her leave.

_So much for a second date?_

 


	32. What Is Your Job Tobin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, here it is. I'm sorry the last 10 pages killed me.

Tobin didn't mean to be so short with Alex. But she needed to find Greg quickly now that she finally had an inkling with what was going on with Tyler. Had Simon told her this new news before it certainly would've helped Tobin avoid some serious hassle. But then again, when has everything gone according to plan since this whole thing started. On the way to her place she chuckled quite a bit just thinking about how she wouldn't have had to go on the stupid date with Denise or maybe even to say she wouldn't have to fight that guy in the alleyway. Having a bruised, stitched up left eye really sucked. And at the thought Tobin lightly brushed up in her stitches and was immediately reminded of Alex.

  
_Did she really think it wasn't a date?_  
  
As Tobin was punishing herself thinking about how the ending of that Friday night had turned to, well just plain awkward, Tobin had gotten back to her dorm. She shut the front door and threw her things carelessly on the couch.  
  
"Greg?"  
  
_What if he doesn't hear me this time?_  
  
"Greg?"  
  
"I'm glad you called."  
  
Tobin turned to the living room where Greg had stood but wearing a clown suit as disguise.  
  
"What's with the costume?"  
  
Greg looked down at his selective choice of wardrobe and scoffed an embarrassed laugh. In fact, Tobin had never seen the light side of Greg before. He was always so stern with her all this time.  
  
"Long story. Anyways, you called?"  
  
Tobin walked to the couch and sat down right in front of him, and breathed out, "I want to know the truth about Tyler, and I wanna hear things from you first."  
  
Greg sighed out just as well, technically he shouldn't be the one releasing any information about Tobin's first charge. After all, it was her own job to do. But after everything that Tobin has been through, he decided to share a few things that would help Tobin along the way. So he sat down on the other side of the couch.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening."

Tobin, a little startled that Greg would agree so easily, sat upright and focused in. “I think he’s in trouble with some guys that are probably bad news for the kid.”

“Care to explain.”

“Does he – owe money or something?”

“No, definitely not gambling. But you’re on the right track.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Money isn’t a problem for Tyler. It’s more so the addiction.”

Tobin shook her head confused. “To money?”

“Money doesn’t give him the same thrill as _other things_ you might say.” Greg replied coyly.

“Other things? Now I’m totally confused.”

Greg sighed out. “He has an addiction problem that could cause him his life Tobin.”

Suspicion and uneasiness hit Tobin abruptly hard. “What do ya mean, his life? Like – drugs?”

Greg nodded.

“Oh.” Tobin muttered under her breath and leaned back into the couch as the news hit her.

_A drug addiction? I didn’t see that coming._

“So the guy in the alleyway – was a – dealer he knew?”

“Not quite well, but yes a connection he knew from a friend of his.”

“Oh.” Tobin muttered again, this time rubbing her forehead together. “I uh - ….”

“I know Tobin, it’s a lot to handle.”

Tobin’s brows scrunched together in even more confusion. “I don’t – even – I wouldn’t even know how to help him – with that?” Sounding insecure and suddenly fearful. “I mean he’s just a kid.”

“Tobin, if the Elders and I didn’t think you were up to the job then I wouldn’t be here back in your dorm in the first place.”

Tobin looked up with still a look of doubt on her face. “I don’t even know anyone with – that sort of problem.”

“Fair enough.” Greg nodded in understandment. “Maybe you’ve never had the same experience but there is a sense of calming about you Tobin that could possibly help out in his situation.”

“Calming? Clearly I don’t see what you do.”

Greg paused, “You know, you might not see this Tobin but you might be someone that Tyler needs in his life right now.”

She scoffed doubtfully, “Yeah right, he doesn’t want me around. What could I possibly be for him?”

“A friend.” Greg suggested, his tone light and hopeful.

Tobin paused and then shook her head in disbelief. “I don’t know.” She stuttered out.

“Maybe all this time you were approaching everything as something you had to be good at, like it was just - a job. Maybe if you want to get to Tyler this time around, look at him like - a friend.”

“I don’t know. I mean – he basically hates me. Don’t you think it’s kinda too late?”

Greg got up off the couch and all of a sudden his facial expression expressed hope. “Nope, do you?”

Tobin couldn’t answer back.

 

\----------------------------

 

“Are you sure he’s even gonna show up?” Tobin loudly whispered.

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“How did you even set this up in the first place?”

“I didn’t. This piece of information was brought to me by a relevant third party.” Greg wisely inputted as his finger pointed to the ceiling.

Tobin scoffed. “Well, is this third party ever gonna let me in?”

“If you show them some determination.”

“You sound like my old coach.”

“Can you get focused?” Greg quickly responded quite offended with the comment.

“So what should I say? I’m not exactly cashing in points with him at this point.”

“What do you think you should say?”

Tobin shakes her head, unsure really of what she should do after finding out new information about her charge. Distracting information rather. How could she ever help a drug addict?

“Let him know you’re here for him.”

“Does the scars not prove enough?” Tobin half sarcastically replied.

Greg just shook his head, shrugging the comment off like he never heard it in the first place. “If it helps, remind him that you’ll always be able to track him down whenever you want to. So it’d be pretty hard to get rid of you.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s gonna help.”

“Alright enough talk, go out there.” Greg said having the final word of their short semi inspirational conversation. Then gave Tobin one friendly yet forceful push exposing her to the public.

Tobin saw Greg’s blue orbs vanish and let out a deep breath. “Okay Tobin, okay.”

“Tobin?”

 _Oh crapt, Alex._ “Hey.”

“Where did you come from?”

_I forgot Alex was gonna be here tonight._

“I thought I heard you talking to someone.”

“I was on the phone with my mom.” _My mom? Attaboy Tobs._

“But it sounded like a guy? Like you weren’t even on the phone.”

_Think, think Tobin!_

“Oh well uh – she put my dad on speaker. So…” _Oh, god._

“Sure.”

“So you’re here.”

“Yeah, I’m he – re. With the girls actually. I thought you said you weren’t coming tonight.”

 _And of all girls to reject, of course Alex Morgan had to be one of em._ “Yeah, but I finished studying a lot earlier than I thought so. Why not come right? Did I miss anything good?”

“Umm, not really, no one scored yet.”

After Alex’s order had been rung out by the cashier Tobin felt obliged to help and walk back with Alex to her seat. It was the least she could do since she had turned Alex down on this very “date”. Although, it was clearly worth it when Tobin saw the embarrassed look on Alex’s face after Tobin had overheard her and her friends carelessly gossiping about that Friday night.

_At least someone thought it was a date too._

And it was clearly worth it to Tobin during the game when she and Alex’s legs would brush up against one another mistakenly. Or liked the way they sat next to each other quite closely. If Tobin didn’t know any better, she would’ve have thought it was like their second date. It certainly looked like it on paper. But Tobin had a job on hand, a job that she was quickly reminded of when she saw a glimpse of Tyler at the bottom rows of the bleachers with his hands buried in the deep pockets of his hoodie walking away.

“Hey Alex?”

“Hm?”

“I think I’m gonna go.”

“Oh, uh are you okay?”

_Think of an excuse, think of an excuse, think of a legitimate excuse._

“Yeah, I just gotta head back to my place. Studying, ya know.” Tobin internally groaned at how pathetic her lying was.

“I thought you said you were finished.” Alex questioned.

_Crapt._

“Yeah, I forgot about a book report I have to do. And I have to email my professor tonight so.” Tobin nervously replied as she slowly stood up.

Alex just nodded her head. It was a bit obvious that disappointment spread across her face. “Sure, if you gotta go you gotta go.”

“I’ll see ya in class.”

“Okay.” Alex nodded.

_God, she sounds just as disappointed as she looks._

Tobin finally made her way in time to catch Tyler who was a few feet away ahead of her. Unfortunately, the look on Alex’s face was practically implanted in the back of her mind.

_Okay Tobin, he needs you. He needs a friend._

Tyler stopped near a trashcan and lit the soggy cigarette that was hanging loosely from his lips. He inhaled and exhaled watching the smoke rise up in the air. And it was then Tobin saw Tyler in a somewhat different light as she pictured how serious his drug addiction could possibly be.

_God he’s just a kid._

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Tobin said loudly cautiously walking up behind him.

Tyler turned his head in frustration, he took the cancer stick out of his mouth. “I’m not surprised that you’re here. I mean you’d think I would be, but I’m not.” He replied harshly.

_Never gets old._

“So what do I have to do to get rid of you huh? I mean it’s like you’re lingering around every corner or something.”

Tobin never wanted to laugh out so much in her entire life at how much truth was in his statement. “I’m not here to cause any trouble or anything.”

He just scoffed back in disbelief, “Yeah right.”

Tobin took a few steps closer, a bit surprised that Tyler hadn’t run away yet. “I wanna say I’m sorry.”

At this, Tyler tilted his head in complete shock. “You’re sorry?”

Tobin nodded. “Look, I know we don’t know each other very well. I mean we’ve only hung out a couple of times – if you could even call it hanging out. But, I just – I didn’t mean to put everything on you like that. I’m sorry for that.”

“Oh you mean, like breaking into my dorm, or following me everywhere I go like some crazy stalker, or how bout that magic crapt you pulled on me.”

Tobin nodded again. “Ok – ay. It _does_ sound crazy the way you just put it, but – yes I’m sorry for just - kind of ambushing you. But I’m not trying to pull something stupid on you.”

Tyler just shook his head and continued to smoke. “Whatever. No one would ever believe me anyways.”

Tobin paused, “Look I’m not – I’m not someone you should be scared of. That’s not what I’m trying to be.”

Tyler scoffed, “Why do you even care? We’re strangers okay, you said it yourself. You don’t owe me anything. And don’t even pull that guardian angel crapt okay. Just don’t. So do yourself a favor and quit wasting your time following me around like it’s your job or something. I can handle myself.”

“Can you really?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean every time it seems like you do need me. That guy in the alleyway he could’ve done much worst things to you.”

“You don’t know anything that happened that night okay. Just because you came off like a hero doesn’t mean anything.” Tyler brushed off.

“I think it does.” Tobin replied persistent.

“You are something else man.” Tyler wailed with his arms in the air as if he couldn’t catch a break.

“I – uh – I just think – maybe you need a friend.”

Tyler scoffed loud and clear. “That’s rich.”

 “Or maybe you don’t.” Tobin muttered and then turned to walk away while Tyler just watched on muddled.

 

\----------------------------

 

“You okay dude? You were quiet all morning.” Simon stated as they walked slowly out of the classroom for what was like the hundredth time during the semester.

Tobin just shook her head. “Yeah, I’m fine.” When all the while her mind was at a lost.

“What are you doing later tonight? Wanna hang out with me and my guys? We’re going to the basketball game tonight.”

Tobin again shook her head, “I don’t really feel like it.”

“Oh, c’mon dude. We’re gonna dress up, paint our faces, and everything.” Simon encouraged.

Tobin scoffed out a chuckle. “I’ll think about it.”

Simon shrugged his shoulders. “You’re missing out.”

“Missing out on what?”

And just then Alex appeared from behind the two friends carrying her books in her arms looking just as pretty as always.

“Tobin doesn’t wanna go to the basketball game tonight.” Simon teased.

Tobin just shot a tired, shy smile.

“You should.” Alex encouraged. “It’s their first game of the season.”

Tobin smiled and shook her head, “I didn’t know you were such a big sports fan.”

“Well, there’s a lot you don’t know.” Alex replied with a grin.

Tobin clicked her tongue, “Yeah, I guess not.” As she held onto Alex’s stare a little longer than she should have.

 “Ya know, Alex, I’m quite the sports fan myself.” Simon pointed out, a little glint in his eyes.

Alex politely nodded her head out of pure kindness while Tobin cocked her eyebrows at his direction and rolled his eyes at the sight of his pitiable attempt at subtle flirting.

“Alex!” Servando called out a few feet away.

Alex slowly turned around, the slight blush already fading from her cheeks, and politely waved back.

“Oh great.” Simon quietly mumbled to himself with a roll of his eyes. “Pretty boy is coming.”

Tobin elbowed Simon a little rougher than intended so he would get the message. Which he did when he winced at the unforeseen pain while massaging his elbow to ease it.

“Hey guys.” Servando greeted.

Tobin and Simon shooting their best fake polite smile.

“What are you guys talking about?” He asked.

“We’re trying to persuade Tobin to go to the game tonight.” Alex filled in.

“Oh yeah! You should definitely go. I heard the game is almost sold out.”

“See. More reason to go dude!” Simon cheered.

“You’re going too right?” Servando asked as most of his focus was on his longtime brunette crush.

And suddenly, Tobin was now a little more interested in this particular conversation.

“I – uh – think so.” Alex hesitated, even though she had other plans already made. Which was to study and do more homework. But the thought of going out tonight seemed more appealing. It looked like she was going to have to call Kristie and the other girls to let them she had all of a sudden changed her mind.

“Look, even Alex is going.” Simon replied.

Which Alex just shot Simon an interesting look to say the least, which Simon just slowly shrugged his shoulders in apology.

“Simon! Dude! Heard you lost out on the ultimate tag bro!” One of Simon’s friends called out from afar.

“You play laser tag?” Servando questioned with distaste in his tone.

But it never faltered a proud Simon. “Yeah! You?”

“No.”

“Ok – ay. So…I’ll see ya later Tobs. I’ll hit you up later.” Simon patted her shoulder and adjusted his backpack. And then off he went in the other direction leaving his classmates alone.

“C’mon Alex, I can walk you to your next class.” Servando offered as he placed his hand casually on the small of her back motioning for her to move along.

“Uh yeah – sure.” And before Alex began to turn away she shot Tobin a small smile, but a glint in her eyes. “Maybe I’ll see ya later.”

Tobin nodded. “Yeah, maybe.”

There aren’t a lot of times that Tobin had felt or experienced the concept of jealousy before. But she was for sure, this one time was definitely it, as she watched Alex walk away with Servando’s hand still on her back. In all honesty, Tobin could care less for it.

“Yeah Tobin, it definitely wasn’t a date.” She muttered disappointedly to herself in the sudden silence around her.

 

\-------------------------------

 

“C’MON CARDINAAALS!”

The filled rows of the gymnasium erupted in loud screeching cheers. Yep, this was definitely a sold out game.

“You didn’t tell me you guys were gonna go like that.” Tobin jested pointing to Simon and his friends. Whom were only dressed in their baggy denim jeans and sneakers, revealing their half-naked bodies painted in classic Stanford colors including their faces.

“What are ya talking about? This is how we always show up to _everything_ and _anything_ school related.” Simon casually replied taking his seat next to her.

“Don’t you have a friend on the chess team?” Tobin pointed out.

“Yeah. Your point?”

“C’MON REDS! LET’S GO!”

“Home games are really intense for Petey.” Simon explained noticing the appalled look on Tobin’s face who was looking on. He nudged her arm repeatedly, “Fun right?!”

Tobin cocked her eyebrows, “Tons.”

_Why am I here again?_

“Tobin! Tobin!”

Simon had to nudge her arm again to get her attention that Christen was apparently struggling to get a few steps below. “Dude, hottie alert 12 o clock coming your way real quick.”

Tobin looked around confused. “What?”

“Tobin! Hey!” Christen greeted in clear excitement as she stopped right in front of Tobin.

“Oh hey, Christen. How’s it going? How are you?”

“Good! Long time no see huh?”

Tobin courteously nodded. “Yeah I know.”

“I didn’t think I’d catch you here.”

“Yeah – me either.” Tobin joked.

And with a rough shove felt her side, an over eager Simon practically leaned over on Tobin’s arm. “Hi I’m Simon.”

“Hi, I’m Christen.”

Tobin quickly shoved Simon off and shot him the same look earlier in the afternoon in the hallway. A look that read, _get it together man._

“So Christen, do you wanna sit with us? We have plenty room.” Simon gestured as he patted the tiny space between him and Tobin.

Christen let out an angelic laugh. “It’s ok, I’m actually with some friends too. Thanks though. So Tobin, I’ll see ya around I guess.”

“Sure.”

“Bye guys.” And like that Christen was gone walking up the steps.

“Dude. She was hot.”

“Dude. You were drooling.”

“Oh crapt, I was?”

Tobin just shook her head in utter annoyance.

“Tobin! What’s up dude!”

Tobin turned around back to the steps to find Ashlyn walking over to her very direction. The stairwell was pretty crowded on either sides of the metal railing so she couldn’t notice the other walking figures that were near the tattooed blonde.

“What’s up?! Can we sit here? This place is freaking packed.”

“Yeah sure.” Tobin agreed as she moved closer to the edge of the row and Simon scooting over more and more in the other direction. Allowing Ashlyn to walk through the isle.

“Hi Tobin!” Ali greeted as well with a cute energetic wave.

“Hey.” Tobin answered back.

And suddenly, as Ashlyn had already made her way past Tobin with Ali following shortly behind holding her hand, Tobin found herself greeting the rest of the girls. It was Pinoe, then Kristie, then Tobin’s eyes fell on a pair of blue ones that had promised to come to the game as well.

“Hi.” Her voice softly rasped out. “Can I sit here?” She asked pointing to the very seat next to Tobin.

Tobin could only nod, her grin escaping from her internal will.

“Is that Simon?” She softly asked chuckling while she observed Simon and his weird geeky friends in little clothing and a lot of body paint.

Tobin chuckled back and nodded.

“Hi Alex!” Simon waved over 5 seats away.

Alex politely waved back. She turned back to face Tobin. “That’s cute.”

“I guess.” Tobin shrugged.

“So you came.” Alex replied with a hooked smile.

“I came.” Tobin said with a cool nod.  

“Good.” Alex responded casually confident as she turned away to take in the game. “C’mon Reds!” She cheered.

 _That’s cute._ Tobin thought to herself as the side of her eyes glanced over to Alex who kept on cheering and joking along with her friends and the rest of the crowd. Now the feeling of actually agreeing with Simon to come tonight had suddenly slipped her mind. 

“So, were you okay today?” Alex softly asked, almost hesitantly now that some time had passed.

Tobin looked at her puzzled. “What?”

“You were quiet this morning. In class.”

  _Oh._ “Yeah yeah, it was nothing.”

Alex nodded her head, “Okay, you just seemed out of it.”

“It’s just been a long week.” Tobin tiredly let out.

“I know the feeling. My shifts at work have been picking up.”

“You still look great.” Tobin replied coolly as the words just easily slipped out. Then realizing her phrasing may have been a little out of context. And the light blush on Alex’s cheeks said so. “I meant um – like you don’t seem like you’re having a hard week ya know…” Tobin stuttered out. She faked a cough like she was clearing her chest then rubbed on her knees. “I just meant you look - good.” She finally stated.

Alex shot her a genuine smile. “Thanks, I got it.”

Tobin nodded her head, relieved.

“So what made yo –

“Oh my god is that you Tobin? Tobin!”

A beautiful redhead and her cute looking friend dressed in Cardinal gear appeared slowly walking up the steps waving excitedly towards Tobin’s way. “Tobin!” Again, the redhead had called out.

“Do you know her?” Alex slowly drawled out.

The quizzical look on Tobin’s face said everything. “I – don’t know?”

But it was too late as the two very pretty girls stopped right in front of Tobin, a sudden popular place to stand for the night apparently.

“Oh my god! It is Tobin Heath! Hey! I heard you were back but I thought it was a rumor.”

“Uhh – yeah.” Tobin excessively nodding.  

“It’s me Michelle! We had a writing course together like sophomore year.” She said trying to jog Tobin’s memory. “Is it ok if we sit here? This place is like totally packed.”

“Uhh – sure.” Tobin hesitantly replied. But not that her timely response mattered anyway when the redhead and her friend had already brusquely taken the small space in between Tobin and a baffled Alex.

“So I heard you went to Paris! Tell me about it!” She urged.

“Well, um – I went for a while and then I came back. Nothing to tell really.” Tobin vaguely answered back feeling uncomfortable in the situation. She had absolutely no idea who this girl was.

“Oh c’mon! Stop being so modest! Tell me about the city!” She persisted.

“Those are cute shoes!” The redhead’s friend complimented, facing a slightly annoyed Alex. “Where did you get those?”

“Online.”

“Do they come in a size 8?”

“I don’t know.”

“Or how bout navy blue? I mean not that those black ones aren’t great per se – but I mean it could use a pop of color ya know?”

And Alex was so very grateful for having close friends like Sydney and Kristie who had taught the blue eyed girl over the years they had known each other that, and to quote in their exact words, “Alex, sweetie, there is nothing wrong with a little ‘tude when it is called for.”

“Ya know, I don’t actually remember anymore where I got these. Oops, sorry.” She responded with a non chalant shrug. Which humored an out of zone Pinoe who was sitting right next to her.

“Oh my god! I bet the Eiffel Tower is ten times prettier in person!”

_Is she serious? God, she sounds like an idiot. Tobin cannot be that interest –_

“Wait! Where are you going?” The redhead yelled out to a hurried Tobin.

“Sorry! I’ll be back!” Tobin called out already making her way down the crowded staircase.

Leaving Alex to break from her not so friendly thoughts to watch Tobin practically run away in sheer confusion, and even worst, in pure annoyance. Knowing now she had to sit with the two random girls by herself now.

 

\-------------------------

 

“Greg!?” Tobin named out while turning the corner into the empty hallway.

“Hey! Wanted to check up on you. How did it go with Tyler?”

Tobin scoffed out.

“That bad huh.”

“He’s like a wall I can’t get through.”

“You can’t be discouraged Tobin. Not when you’ve come this far.”

Tobin leaned on the wall running her hands over her face exhaustedly. “And what do I have to show so far? He tries to book it whenever he sees me Greg. It feels pretty discouraging to me.”

“If I had a nickel for every time I felt the same way you felt whenever I’m assigned to a new charge, I’d be rich right about now.”

“You’re welcome I guess.”

“Look – I know that it’s –

“Tobin!”

 _I cannot catch a break._ But Tobin quickly regretted the thought when she saw Alex rushing over to her. In sudden quick fashioned thinking, Tobin style, she shoved Greg in the chest in the darker lighting of the hallway. “Get outta here.” She tried to whisper and in a lightening second Greg had orbed out.

“Hey! I’m glad I caught you.” She breathed out, now closer. “You dropped your keys.” She added raising the bundle of different gold shaped keys in the air.

“Thanks. I didn’t feel it drop. Thank you.” Tobin replied taking the keys from Alex’s hands.

“Are you okay? You kind of – just ran off.”

_Crapt._

“Yeah, I had to use the bathroom. I didn’t want to get caught up in the lines ya know.”

“The bathroom is that way.” Alex answered her thumb pointing in a completely different direction. Tobin’s eyes following, and internally slapping herself in the face when she read the “Restrooms Here” sign from afar.

Tobin let out a nervous laugh. “Still trying to figure my way around the campus again, ya know.”

“Ok – ay. Well, I guess I’ll see ya back there?”

Tobin nodded, relieved the subject had changed. “Ok.” She quickly agreed.

And Alex nodded back then turned around to head back in towards the gymnasium. But then, she spun around on her heels when a different thought popped into her mind.

“Or, maybe you wanna get out of here?” Alex asked feeling a bit bold.

Tobin shot her a surprised look. “I thought you wanted to watch the game?”

“The game doesn’t seem as interesting anymore.” Alex acknowledged.

Tobin nodded her head. “Ok, so where do you wanna go?”

“By any chance, do you know how to fix a drawer?” Alex asked back timidly.

 

\------------------------

 

Alex wasn’t so sure why it was taking a little bit longer opening her front door this time around. For some reason, tonight of all nights, the golden key didn’t want to unlock the brown wooden door she had opened just about a million times. Part of the reason being could possibly be because Alex’s hand was slightly shaky, so much that she had to pull the key in and out just so that it would fit in the opening. And part of the reason could possibly be because a certain someone with a pair of hazel-y looking eyes happened to be standing behind her waiting to come in. But finally, the door had opened and Alex slowly walked in turning on the lights. Tobin slowly followed into the dorm apartment taking a look around the furnished place. The last time she was here, she had barely walked through the front door when Alex opted to quickly leave for the restaurant. In her defense, she was saving Tobin and herself from Kelley’s inevitable interrogating. Unexpectedly, that Friday night seemed like ages ago.

“This is a cool place.” Tobin said aloud standing in the living room continuing to check out the place.

Alex placed her purse on the couch. “Thanks. So do you wanna see my room?”

Tobin swiftly turned around and titled her head.

“I meant – to see the drawer.” Alex stuttered out, ashamed she had made it sound so casually like she had owned a brothel or something.

Tobin quietly chuckled internally to herself. “Sure.”

“It’s in here.” Alex answered back relieved as she led the duo into her room. “It’s that pink one over there.” She said indeed pointing to the very drawer she had stubbed her toe this very morning.

Tobin nodded. She made her way over and kneeled so she was leveled with the ground. She easily lifted the small pink drawer and immediately saw the obvious. “You know you’re missing a wheel right?”

Alex rolled her eyes and scoffed out loud. She leaned on the doorframe. “I may have tried to fix it myself.”

“And the wheel?”

“No longer with us.” Alex joked back.

Which humored Tobin. “Ok, I think I know how to fix it. Do you have like a – tennis ball or something round? And a drill.”

Alex paused. “Yes to tennis ball – no to drill.”

“Ok, how bout a nail and a screw driver?”

“I think I - hold on.”

And like that Alex left the room to gather the requested things. In the time she was gone, Tobin took the time to look around Alex’s room. She noticed how immaculately clean it was, from how made her bed was to how clean the floor looked. There were no dirty shirts thrown or misplaced things. To Tobin, Alex’s room was pretty spot on. Most of her table was covered in school books and homework. On her night stand she had a couple of pictures of her and her family. Paintings and blown up photographs of nature and flowers hung up on her walls. And some music posters and concert tickets were hung accumulated together on what looked like a vision board that hung above her desk table. Tobin was slowly figuring out what kind of girl Alex was. But looking at all of her things, she got the sense that there was more to her. And at the thought, a small smile appeared at the corners of her mouth.

“Ok, I found everything you need.” Alex called out as she came into the room and handing Tobin the things.

“Thanks.”

Tobin worked quietly and didn’t seem to be in a rush or seem like she was having any troubles. And after a couple of minutes or so she was finished. She stood back on her feet and lifted the drawer examining her work. “Ok, I think it’s good.”

“Really? That quick.” Alex asked as she made her way to check out the drawer herself.

“Yeah, I just replaced the wheel with the ball and kind of screwed it in there. It was a little off balance so I adjusted the back wheels. I don’t think you have to stub your toe anymore.” Tobin cheekily said with a proud smile.

“Oh my god. Thank you! You have no idea how happy that makes me.” Alex kidded back genuinely as she led the duo back out of the room.

“No problem. So where’s Kelley?”

“Oh, she and Hope went out to the store and run some errands.”

“They sound married.” Tobin joked.

“Believe me, they’re close. Do you want a beer or something? I think we have some Stella’s in the fridge.”

“Ahh, it’s ok. I don’t really drink anymore.” Tobin replied following Alex into the kitchen.

“Really? I never would have guessed.”

Tobin rubbed the back of her neck knowing fully well Alex could never know the truth behind what seemed like a cruel vow to Tobin. “Yeah, I’m just kind of over it.”

Alex cocked her eyebrows while she handed a water bottle to older girl. “Hm.”

“Is that Hope?” Tobin asked in pure curiousness as she pointed to a picture on the fridge right behind Alex. “Why does she look like that?” She asked now standing in front of a collage of old photos held up on the fridge by small circular magnets.

Alex turned around as well. “That was for Hope’s birthday last year. Kelley wanted it to be a surprise and she thought it’d be funny if she came out of one those big birthday cakes that strippers jump out of.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Not when you show up with your visiting grandma.” Alex laughed out loud.

Tobin smiled her trademark smile at the sound of Alex’s open laughter. She turned back to the photo collage. “Is this you?” She pointed at a clearly hung over Alex who looked quite mad that the picture was taken in the first place.

“Uhh – yeah that – I don’t often drink tequila.” Alex confessed.

Tobin chuckled. “What about this one?” This time she took off the picture that looked more so beaten up than the others like it was from an old family photo album. She raised it in the air for Alex to see and quite snappishly, Alex ripped the photo from Tobin’s hand realizing the very one she was holding.

“That – um that – isn’t me – that’s –

“That’s cute. You keep your old baby photos.”

“I don’t.” Alex breathed out. “My mom has this thing where she sends me old family pictures when she thinks I don’t call as often.”

This humored Tobin so much she swore she felt her heart kind of tingle and swell up. “I think that’s great. Our moms would get along.”

“Your mom does that too?”

“That and more. She used to mail me care packages all the time when I was in Paris.” Tobin replied embarrassed as well.

And Alex’s could’ve sworn her heart tingled also. “That’s cute.”

“So…do you have any other family pictures?” Tobin asked coyly.

Alex paused cautiously, “Not any that I approve of showing to the public anyways.”

Tobin couldn’t help herself from smiling again. And it was Alex who couldn’t help herself from keeping her gaze on Tobin’s smile.

“Ahem.”

The sound of Kelley clearing her throat had made Alex jump from her place.  

“Hey Al! Thought you were at the game?” Kelley questioned as she placed the grocery bags onto the counter.

“I was – I mean – we were. We just got back.”

“But the game is still on isn’t it?” Kelley questioned but looking solely towards Tobin’s way with a mischievous expression on her face. Which made Tobin kind of feel nervous at the way Kelley was staring at her.

“Ya know – I don’t know.”

Kelley clicked her tongue. “Interesting.” She said all the while nodding her head. “Hey Tobin.”

“Hi.”

“So – you were at the game too?”

Tobin nodded. Suddenly, she felt like she was sweating bullets. “Well yeah.”

“Kelley I knew you bought too much peanut butter. You forgot the bag behind your seat.” Hope called out as she came into the kitchen placing the rest of the groceries onto the counter.

With the sudden appearance of Hope Solo, yeah, Tobin was definitely sweating bullets.

“Heath.”

“Hey.”

“What are you doing here?” She asked quizzically as she unpacked the grocery bags. But it only earned her a light nudge from her freckled girlfriend and a killer glare from Alex from across the counter.

“Well I wa –

“She was fixing my drawer. She fixed it actually.” Alex chimed in.

Once again, Kelley clicked her tongue. “Interesting.”

“Um – I think I should probably go.” Tobin uttered out now backing away from the kitchen rubbing the back of her neck in nervousness.

“I’ll walk you out.” Alex replied following Tobin out. But before she felt the kitchen, she gave Kelley a knowing look.

When they finally reached the hallway, Alex shut the door behind her holding onto the door knob behind her back. “Sorry, that’s Kelley’s usual.”

Tobin chuckled and breathed out. “It’s ok. It’s a roommate thing.”

“It’s more of an annoyance tic really.”

Tobin snickered again. “I should probably head back. I kind of ditched Simon and I have a feeling he’s not gonna let me off the hook for it.”

“I’m sorry!” Alex empathetically said running a hand through her hair. “That’s my fault. You can totally bag on me if you want.”

Tobin just shook her head with a goofy grin on her face. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you for fixing my drawer.”

“Your welcome.”

And rapidly the front door opened from behind Alex as Kelley appeared out of dust. “Alex, Hope wanted me to come out here to ask you if you were ok with chicken curry for dinner.”

“No I didn’t!” Hope called out from inside quite loudly.

Alex turned around already fed up with Kelley’s childish antics. The two roommates looked at each other finding themselves in their quiet coded roommate language. And at the moment, Alex was decoding to Kelley that she was gonna die tonight.

“Um – Alex?” Tobin questioned as she saw the very hushed conversation Alex and Kelley were having.

Alex turned back around after hushing Kelley to shut up.

“I’m gonna go. I’ll see ya later ok.”

“Yeah, ok.” Alex nodded back.

Tobin smiled brightly and waved the two girls goodbye as she turned the corner and out of their sights.

Kelley folded her arms across her chest and clicked her tongue for like the millionth time. “Interesting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are really gonna like the next chapter! I promise a lot of Talex cuteness. One third done! You guys should get a medal for really hanging in there! Thanks:)


	33. You’re A Comfortable Feeling (And by comfortable I mean that heart stopping, nervous sweat, & trembling giddy insides comfortable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee, Talex!

Hope hears the front door finally shut from her place in the kitchen, but she notices that the shutting of the door is a bit louder than usual. Then she hears the wad of footsteps quickly making their way to the kitchen and habitually Hope realizes that in any second Kelley and Alex were gonna come barging in arguing.

“5...4…3…2…1.” She mutters under her breath.

“Kelley would you stop.”

“Here, let me do it for you. Give me your phone.”

“Kelley no. She said she had to go, you heard her.”

“If you had just listened to me and asked her before she left, you’d be thanking me by now ya know.”

Alex just scoffs out loud, flabbergasted at Kelley’s remark. “Puh-lease. You scared her outta here.”

“So you admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“You admit that _had I_ asked her to stay over for dinner, you wanted her to stay too.”

And again Alex scoffs out loud, this time out of pure annoyance.

Hope opts to remain neutral as always. She continues to peel the potatoes for the planned chicken curry in the sink as she listens on. What else could she do?

“I found you quite annoying right now, just so ya know Kels.”

“I don’t understand why you won’t just tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Alex says back throwing her arms in the air tiredly.

“That you lik –

“Kel.” Hope challenges as she turns her head over her shoulder.

“Oh hun, c’mon.” Kelley replies shifting her focus back onto Alex, whom is wearing the most confused facial expression right about now as she looks back and forth to Hope and her roommate.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Kelley remember what we talked about.” Hope ushers.

“Nope.”

Hope just throws a scornful look.

“Ok, am I missing out on something?” Alex asks, wanting to be in on their conversation.

“No.”

“Yes!”

“Kelley.”

“Hun, this doesn’t include you.” Kelley suggests in the most sincere way she could possibly muster out.

“It doesn’t include you either.”

“It does too!”

And by the time Kelley and Hope quit bickering in their own private bubble, its then that Kelley notices that Alex has already left the kitchen and back into her room.

“Hey, where’d she go?”

\----------------------------------

Alex gets to class early just as usual this time with treats in hand from the nearest coffee stand on campus. The blueberry muffin is hers but the small hazelnut latte she’s holding is for a certain someone whose eyes resemble the delicious flavor. She notices a few of her other classmates and politely waves then making her way over to small talk. She’s sort of drifts in and out of conversation here and there when she catches Tobin walking from down the hall from a side glance. She turns her head fully when Tobin is now near, and a bright smile is plastered on her face.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Alex breathes out.

“How’s your drawer?”

“Staying still thanks to you.”

“Your welcome.” Tobin laughs out.

“This is yours.” Alex says handing the coffee over which Tobin gratefully takes.

“You didn’t have to. But thanks.”

Alex just grins back watching Tobin sipping slowly on her hot drink noticing the tanned girl definitely needed something to wake her.

“So what’s the hold up?” Simon asks from behind as he now stands behind the middle of the two.

“The doors are locked. We’ve all been waiting outside.” Alex fills in.

Simon clicks his tongue. “Man I wish class was cancelled.”

Tobin hasn’t fully woken up from the coffee so she stays silent hoping for the same thing. And just as Alex is about to say something the professor appears from thin air.

“Good morning everyone! Sorry for the holdup but class has been cancelled this morning.”

“Yes!” Simon yells a little too loud.

 “Hollister if you could refrain from your unnecessary comments. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted - class we’ll have to continue next week Tuesday with the material. I’m sorry I couldn’t notify you all through email, a family emergency came up last minute and here we all are. So, with that said, you all are free from my hands this morning. I suggest you all keep up with the study guide this weekend midterms are coming up soon, very very soon. Ok, so that’s it. Have a great weekend.” The professor finally says and walks away in somewhat of a rush.

“Dude! And I was totally dreading coming to class this morning.” Simon says enthusiastically. “Ok, so guys what are we doing now?”

“Huh?” Tobin asks tiredly.

“Well I have another class in 2 hours.” Alex replies.

“Ditch it.” Simon says as if it’s the easiest thing in the world for Alex.

“I can’t just ditch it Simon.”

“Yeah you can. Even I do it sometimes. Besides, we could be at Sunol Outdoor right now.”

“The paintball place?”

“Paintball?” Tobin repeats drinking from her coffee.

“Yeah, it’s like a 40 minute drive out and some of my guys are meeting up there for the classic showdown between the MMK and the Stanford Reds. It’s a cant miss.” Simon says out so cool and proud.

“The MMK?” Tobin asks.

“The Stanford Reds?” Alex asks as well.

“Who are the MMK?”

“And who are the Stanford Reds?”

“Minor details, not important. The real question is, are you guys in or are you guys out?” Simon asks with a piercing look in his eyes that Alex and Tobin can’t help but feel fearful.

\-----------------------------

 

“Whoah!” Tobin breathes out as she quickly ducks for cover behind the small wooden barrier for temporary coverage. The sound of hundreds and hundreds of paintball pellets whizzes on by in the air above her. She tries to catch her catch her breath from all the running and escaping she has had to do in the past 20 minutes while her gun is rested on her lap.

Surprisingly, Tobin and Alex had “involuntarily” agreed to join Simon and his friends on their rendezvous. Apparently, the MMK was just some dumb nickname Simon and his friends used which stood for the Mighty Mighty Koreans. Whom apparently were just a bunch of 12 year old Korean junior high boys who were really good at paintball. Apparently, it was an annual tradition for Simon and his rag tag of the other Stanford Reds, which both groups had to duel in a round of intense Capture the Flag paintball style.

“I should’ve just slept in.” Tobin mutters under her breath.

 _Oomph_. Alex abruptly plops down next to Tobin with an uncontrollable giggling fit.

“Hi!”

“You’re having fun?” Tobin seriously asks.

“Yeah! Aren’t you?”

“Currently that’s up for debate.”

“I think we should stay here for a little bit until it clears out. And then we can take cover over there by that green wall.” Alex instructs.

“I was thinking I could stay here – ya know – keep this post for cover.” Tobin breathes out, still trying to regain her composure.

 _Oomph_. Now Simon has appeared out of thin air as he comes flying out of nowhere, landing not so graciously right in front of the two. He’s up on his knees now ducking for cover as well.

“No need for that Tobs. This is classic capture the flag. And we’re closing in on their headquarters, we’re about a good 25 feet away.” Simon breathes out. “I’m heading out to my right and taking that red fence over there. Alex you take Tobin to take cover over to that green wall. I want you to clear out the left flank and head straight straight. Petey and the rest of the guys should have you guys covered. Is that clear?”

Alex quickly nods and double checks if her gun is fully loaded. Meanwhile, Tobin hasn’t understood a word Simon has said and the wild look on her face is a good telling. And she is pretty sure her gun isn’t working at a maximum capacity. But with the little shooting she’s done, explains why.

“Okay I’m out!” And just like that Simon unnecessarily does a somersault and books it to the same red fence he mentioned beforehand.

“Ok, so you ready?” Alex asks excitedly.

“So there’s no way I can stay here by myself?”

Alex giggles. “Are you scared?” She teasingly questions.

Tobin fakes a cough, hurt by the accusation. “No! I’m not scared – I’m just new to this.”

“Do you want me to go first?” Alex offers sweetly.

“I mean – only if you want to.”

Alex shoots her a cute grin before getting up and swiftly moves just as she says so. Tobin watches her pretty carefully and can’t help but think two things. One; Alex looks great from behind. And two; Tobin is pretty sure about two months ago she would’ve never pictured this exact moment. Watching Alex having absolutely carefree fun and most importantly, how happy she looks right now. Despite her warnings and pleas of what could possibly happen if she ditched the entire day of school about an hour ago. That is before riding shotgun in Tobin’s car while she had to listen to Simon belt out every word to his new U2 album during the drive because Simon thought it was the best music to listen to get the adrenaline going. Tobin thought otherwise. But a loud wave of cheers breaks up Tobin’s thoughts. She carefully looks up and finds Alex surrounded by Simon and the majority of his friends cheering so proudly that they had won the game. Alex has this enormous smile on her face as she cheers and laughs along with the rest of the guys. Tobin fully stands up and takes off her mask slowly. She’s also got the great big grin as she watches on the cute moment. She’s kind of grateful for caving in and listening to Simon drag her here.  And then Alex locks eyes on her and grins just as large and just as dumb right back at Tobin. And then Tobin is _definitely_ grateful she didn’t sleep in the morning.

\--------------------------

“You don’t have to laugh _that hard_.” Tobin jokingly suggests.

But it does no good when Alex just can’t help herself when her exhilarating laughter radiates throughout the whole car.

“I’m sorry!” Alex breathes out, still trying to contain her laughter.

“Plus, I didn’t even know that kid was a girl. They all kinda looked the same to me.” Tobin says out of guilt reminiscing on their mid-morning fun.

“I can’t believe you didn’t shoot, not even once.”

“Yeah well – my gun was pretty heavy.”

“We used the same thing!”

Tobin just shrugs adorably while looking away to focus back on her driving. The slight blush is just itching at her. Again, Alex’s hearty laugh fills up the car and it’s nothing but a sweet soothing sound to Tobin. So much that she’s only staring at a laughing Alex sitting in the passenger seat. Alex takes a minute or so to finally gain her composure when she realizes that Tobin has already parked the car up against the curb right outside of her dorm building.

“I had fun today.” Alex cheerily states. “Like actual fun.”

“Good for you.” Tobin teases.

And Tobin earns a playful shove in the arm from the blue eyed girl she’s making fun of. “Shut up! Really, I didn’t think that would be fun but it was. I underestimated Simon.”

Tobin clicks her tongue cheekily. “Guess you’re gonna have to buy him coffee too.” She jokes back with a smirk on the end of her lips.

Alex can only do the same and grin largely right back at Tobin. She can feel her heartbeat flutter just a little bit now. “I haven’t ditched class in a long time.”

“Simon will do that to you.”

“You’re also a culprit here. You were the driver.” Alex teases.

Tobin scoffs. “Yeah, against my will.”

Alex just nonchalantly shrugs her elbow as if she had no care in the world for Tobin’s reasoning, then flirtatiously smirks.

“I had fun too.” Tobin confesses through a smile of her own.

“We should do this more often.”

“What? Ditch class to play against some 12 year old Koreans?”

Alex chuckles at Tobin’s dry sarcasm. “No, I mean hang out more often. And not just at school games.”

It’s Tobin’s heart rate now picking up pace at Alex’s bold suggestion. She clicks her tongue and nods her head in agreement. “Yeah, we should.”

And Tobin wants to ask Alex for her number due to the bravery she is feeling at the moment. But from a side glance she can see Hope from afar walking towards the dorm apartment building. So the words doesn’t come out instead, she boldly takes off her seatbelt, reaches over the glove compartment, and over Alex’s lap to open her side of the door. And during that moment, Alex could’ve sworn she thought Tobin might have been reaching to kiss her. But is too frozen in thought and surprise when she sees that her passenger door is wide open.

“So, I’ll see ya later?” Tobin has to repeat for a second time because Alex was too shock to hear the words the first time around.

“Uh – yeah. Yeah okay thanks.” Alex stutters as she gets out of the car with her things. She shuts the door and bends her knees a little to see Tobin through the passenger window. “Thanks for driving me home.”

“No problem.”

“I’ll see you in class.”

Tobin nods with a half-smile.

Alex nods back. “Okay.” And that’s that as Alex straightens up and turns on her heels walking towards the building entrance. She sees Hope in her sight and slowly waves her down. She’s about halfway there when she hears her name being called out. So she turns around to see Tobin slowly jogging up to her, kind of nervously but in a cute way.

And by the time Tobin finally catches up to Alex they kind of just stand there mindlessly grinning shyly at one another. Alex feels pretty stupid at the moment but can tell that Tobin probably feels the same way just by how quiet Tobin is, when she’s the one that had called her name.

“I don’t have your number.” Tobin finally states out of their awkward silence.

“What?” Alex asks, her tone of voice brassier than she had intended.

“Um, I mean. I don’t have your – is it ok if I can have your number? Ya know, to hang out more?” Tobin asks anxiously. Knowing fully well how pathetic she’s looking right now.

“Yeah.” Alex agrees with a smile. A bit taken back she had said yes so quickly. “Here.” And Alex pulls a pen out of her backpack and reaches out for Tobin’s left wrist to scribble her digits on the palm of her hand.

Tobin keeps looking down at her left hand shocked that Alex’s number was actually on the palm of her hand.

“So we’ll hang out?” Alex slowly drawls out in the comfortable silence.

Tobin nods. “We’ll hang out.”

Alex can’t help but smile as she watches Tobin walk back to her car then driving away and hearing a soft honk from Tobin’s car horn. She’s giddy and turns around back to head into the dorm when she forgets that Hope was standing by, most certainly watching every second.

“You’re home early.” Hope points out confused.

But Alex just shrugs and holds onto her backpack tighter now. “I ditched class today.” She says as she walks past Hope and into the building with a pep to her step and absolutely no care in the world.

 

\-----------------------------

 

_This is stupid. It’s stupid. It’s so stupid._

Alex thinks to herself as she paces back and forth in her room alone with the music playing from her speakers softly. She’s currently debating with herself as usual, taking a break from her studies, contemplating whether or not she should make the call. A part of her wants to call Tobin and ask her to come over. It wouldn’t be for nothing anyways, currently Alex’s showerhead was broken and she needed someone to fix it. Seeing how the two culprits who had broken the bathroom utility in the first place were suddenly nowhere to be found.

_Alex you’re an idiot. Just because she fixes your drawer doesn’t mean she can all of a sudden fix your shower._

And the last thing Alex wants to pop into the back of her mind is Kelley’s instigating voice, “ _I don’t understand why you can’t just tell me.”_ But Alex doesn’t think deeper into it as she pushes the thought aside and dials Tobin’s number anyways.

“Alex?” Tobin says on the other line on the first ring.

“Hi.” Alex replies perky yet nervous at the same time.

“How’s it going?”

“Drowning in homework.” Alex says deadpan as ever.

This earns a chuckle from Tobin. And Alex thinks her laugh is still cute even through the phone. “I’m right there with ya. I feel like I need a break.”

“I’m right there with ya.” Alex jokes back.

A comfortable pause.

“Speaking of a break, I think I could help you out with that.”

Tobin stops rocking in her desk chair and drops both feet off her desk table in anticipation to what Alex was going to say next.

“By any chance, do you know how to fix a shower?”

 

\-----------------------------

 

 “So tell me again how the shower head broke.” Tobin asked as she stood in the dry white porcelain tub turning the currently broken silver showerhead counterclockwise, just about thirty minutes from their phone call earlier. Her back facing Alex who was currently leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed with Tobin’s tools sticking half out of a small black Velcro bag at her feet.

Alex just shook her head playfully at Tobin’s inquisitiveness. “This is the ninth time you’ve asked that.”

Tobin chuckled while she was close to loosening the showerhead. “That’s because it gets funnier every time I hear it. Ahh, done.” Tobin muttered out in success as she took off the bathroom utility off the pipe. “Ok, take this and hand me the Teflon tape.” Tobin said turning around to face Alex so she could take the showerhead off her hands.

Once Alex took the equipment off Tobin’s hands, she placed it down on the bathroom counter. “Ok Teflon tape, Teflon tape, Teflon tape...”

“Alex, it’s the white tape in the side pocket.” Tobin said through a smile.

Alex chuckled coyly and grabbed onto the tape roll and handed it to Tobin. “I told you you’d need my help.”

Their fingers brushed against one another when Tobin reached for the tape roll. Tobin couldn’t help but smirk at Alex. Sometimes she couldn’t control these small little reactions filled with desire and adoration behind them. She couldn’t help it when Alex always made her feel this way.

“I guess so huh.” Tobin replied with the sly smirk on her face never leaving as she turned back to the wall. She taped on the Teflon in a clockwise direction around the threads of the shower arm.

Alex’s insides felt giddy again as she also couldn’t control the way Tobin makes her body feel 100% of the time. “You sure you don’t need help though?”

“Why you gon come over and help me?”

Alex shrugged. “Maybe.”

This caused Tobin to laugh a loud with her laughter echoing off the bathroom walls. “You know a lot about fixing showers huh?”

“No.” Alex replied in that innocent soft voice that Tobin couldn’t get enough of.

Tobin shook her head at the thought of dropping everything she was doing at the moment just to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist and pepper her face with small light kisses. But she couldn’t do that right now and for three reasons. One; she and Alex were definitely not at all romantically involved in any way. Which leads to reason number two; they haven’t actually talked about in depth of what their “friendship” was. Tobin kind of had an inkling since the “first date” she had to probably take things very slow if she had any chance at all with Alex. It was obvious to Tobin the emotional and physical attraction to Alex was there. But there was also the _very_ big fact that Tobin was pretty sure Alex didn’t reciprocate the feeling. But the giddy feeling she felt inside at the pit of her stomach was somehow giving Tobin hope that maybe, just maybe Alex felt the same way. And third; Tobin had agreed to Alex’s plea to fix the showerhead in reward for coffee, Alex’s treat. Tobin would’ve been an idiot had she turned down time with Alex down. Who was she kidding? She was infatuated with the girl.

“Did I tell you thank you yet?”

“Only for the ninth time.”

Alex laughed. “Oh. Well just making sure.”

“I’m surprised this is the first time this has happened since you’ve roomed with Kelley for like the past 3 years.” Tobin gags.

Alex simply scoffs. “Try thankful.”

Tobin only laughs back. “Okay! I think I’m done.” She states taking a step back and looking at the final product.

“Should we test it out?” Alex asks, unaware of how out of context her phrasing is yet once again.

Which only leaves Tobin to quickly turn her focus onto Alex with a confusing look. “Uhh – what?” She stutters out.

“I mean to see if the water comes out.” Alex says playfully.

Tobin nods her head final understanding. “Sure.” She steps out of the tub and turns on the cold water knob. And just as requested cold water comes pouring out with little problems.

“Perfect.” Alex replies pleased.

Tobin turns her head over her own shoulders and smirks back at Alex, “Yeah.”

\------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're slowly getting there! Next chapter is also full of Talex cuteness.


	34. "You're So Definitely On."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so yay more Talex!  
> Also, I had to change the chapter title. I re-edited the upcoming chapters to tweak it all so everything flows.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

_Highlighters, magnets, post its, index cards, more post its. Yep, definitely more post its._

Alex walks through the isles at the school bookstore that is always crowded on Wednesdays mornings for whatever reason. She eyes out the pack of mixed colored highlighters in the corner of her eye and immediately grabs the item to place in her hand held cart.

_Check._

She keeps moving down the isles carefully selecting which brands she wants the most. After mentally checking off all the items on her small crumpled up piece of paper, she’s finally ready to head to the cashier. But that is until she remembers she and Kelley ran out of rubbing alcohol because having a silent third roommate that came in the form of one Hope Solo, it was bound to happen that the non-soccer duo roommates would run out of almost everything medically necessary a college student would need. So Alex finds herself in the section marked as Home Supplies. She mindlessly checks the shelves for any bundled packages of rubbing alcohol and alcohol pads. And once she does she places the items yet again in her cart amongst the other million things she’s gotten in the past 15 minutes. And then her eyes stumble upon the basic First Aid Kit she’s seen countless of times at the bookstore. A lightbulb goes off in her mind that creates a smile on her face. _Tobin definitely would need this._ Alex doesn’t think twice when she grabs the kit and places it in her cart as well.

Alex is about fourth in line at the cashier. She’s really in no rush seeing how she’s got a 2 hour break during her Wednesdays. The bottom of her purse begins to vibrate then ring that classic ringtone everyone is so used to. So much that the person in front and behind Alex starts to check their jean pockets to see if the call is theirs. Alex searches through her purse for the thing and grumbles only after a couple of seconds because she hates when she has to rummage in her purse for like the millionth time that day.

 _Gotcha._ “Hello?”

“Hi, it’s me.”

A casual smile appears on Alex’s face because of course, it’s Tobin. They’ve been on good – great – terms lately. Every now and then the two will message one another making each other laugh. How could they not when Tobin would send her dumb silly texts like how bored she can be during her History class or sending her screenshots of her and Simon’s dumb meaningless conversations through text. Or how Alex would send a picture of whatever gross thing her pre-Med clinics would be studying/dissecting for the day. Their constant communication was short, sweet, and simple. For now, it was enough for the both of them. They were content with it. After all, they were friends.

“Hey.” Alex says just as happily right back.

“What are you up to right now?”

“I’m waiting in line at the bookstore. You?”

“I’m in the parking lot outside of my dorm.”

Alex stifles a mild laugh. “Sounds fun.” She says sarcastically.

“Not really, it’s hot out here.”

“Wouldn’t know, I’ve been in AC all day.” She jokes back.

“Very funny. So you’re on break now, right?”

“Right.”

“I kinda need a favor.”

“Name it.” Alex easily agrees without any hesitance.

 

\---------------------------

 

The two finally are free from the blinding sun as they finally enter the dorm building hallways filled with other students. In both hands, they’re holding onto a very large box with Tobin’s brand spanking new flat screen Matt had delivered just a week ago. It was one of the last gifts Matt had held onto for the former middy when she was still playing pro. They’re both trudging along to get to an open elevator to head up to Tobin’s floor. 

“You got this for free?” Alex asks as she carries her weight while Tobin easily holds her share.

Tobin just smirks. “Perks of being sponsored.”

Alex stops moving and gives her a look. “You don’t even play anymore.”

Tobin smirks again. _Diiing._ “C’mon. It’s open.” Her eyes point towards the now open elevators doors.

Alex follows Tobin into the elevator nonetheless. At the last few seconds, a couple of more residents jump in right before the elevators close. Tobin politely smiles and converses with the guys as Alex quickly realizes they all know each other. She doesn’t really tune into their small talk but instead, also quickly realizes that she’s about to see Tobin’s dorm apartment for the first time. She doesn’t know why the bulky box she’s holding in her hands suddenly feels a lot heavier. And she certainly doesn’t know why she starts to feel almost panicky in the elevator. The fact that Alex has never seen Tobin’s place really starts to get to her. The gears in her head start to overanalyze the simple scenario. Seeing Tobin’s place for the first time would mean eventually, there would be another time. Right? That Tobin _actually_ sees her as friend that she trusts. Alex then starts to ponder what the place would look like, what type of pictures she hangs on her fridge, or the –

“Alex? Alex?”

“Hmm?” Alex asks nippily.

Tobin gives her a quizzical look, but goes on. “This is Jordan and his roommate Connor. They live a floor above me. Connor says you guys used to have class together?”

Alex takes a look at the blond blue eyed boy standing right in front of her. She does remember him, vaguely.

“We had Sociology 101 together freshman year. Alex Morgan right?” Connor asks hopefully, and with a look Alex knows all too well. It’s a look that she gets from guys that think she’s a total bombshell.

“Yeah, we did. Hi.” Alex politely replies because being polite is the usual and safe routine she pulls whenever she realizes that “look”. Because frankly, she doesn’t want to come off like a cold bitch that lead people on.

“It’s been a while. How are you?”

“Good. Just tired from holding _this thing_.” Alex says with a laugh while glancing at Tobin for a quick second.

Tobin just shrugs nonchalantly.

“Why don’t I grab your end for you? I don’t mind.”

The insides of Tobin’s stomach wants to belt out a loud chuckle just at the sight of Connor’s desperate pleas for Alex to take notice of him. But she goes against her instinct and trusts her better judgement. She agrees with Connor, surprisingly, feeling semi guilty that Alex has to hold such a large drag.

“You can take a break if you want.” Tobin urges.

But Alex shakes her head proudly. “No its ok. I got it.”

“You sure?” Connor asks again, taking another step closer to Alex.

And Alex is quite thankful that the bulky sized box is in her hands between Conner and herself. “Yeah, I’m sure.” _Diiing_. “See? We’re here.”

“Oh, ok.” Connor says dejectedly while watching Alex back away out of the elevator in a backwards motion, with Tobin following her lead.

Tobin wants to bite the insides of her cheeks now so that the laugh bubbling at the pit of her stomach doesn’t come out. _She’s something else._ “See ya guys.”

“Later Tobs.” And not a second later the elevator doors close.

Alex stops herself as she rounds the corner of the hall recognizing the fact she doesn’t know which door is Tobin’s.

“It’s the last door on the left.” Tobin informs, reading Alex’s mind so clearly.

Alex gives her a simple nod and heads towards that direction.

“So what are the other girls up to?” Tobin asks.

Alex blows a strand of hair falling before her eyes. “Umm – shopping.”

“Do they ever do anything else?” Tobin sarcastically replies with a cool smile.

“Yeah, drink.”

They share a nice laugh together until they finally make their way to the end of the hall. And with a loud sigh, Alex carefully lowers the box down onto the ground as does Tobin waiting for the older girl to open the door. Tobin fiddles with the door key for just a bit but then swings the door wide open to her empty dorm apartment.

“C’mon, we’re here.”

They trudge through the front doorway step by step. And then Tobin leads them to the center of the living room where a small coffee table is perfectly placed. Once again, they cautiously settle the cardboard box down. And once the heavy box is out of Alex’s arms, she looks up to take a look around the place. It’s decently clean but there is an undeniably defining smell that throws Alex off.

“Your place smells like the beach and sunblock.” She says out loud.

It makes Tobin chortle as she sits on the edge of the coffee table. She begins to rip off the packaged taping off the cardboard box. “It smells like this all the time.”

“And you don’t mind?”

Tobin looks up from pulling out all the air bubble packaging in the box and gives Alex a confusing look. “What? You don’t like it?”

Alex thinks she’s joking so she chuckles along. But when she sees that Tobin still has that bewildered look on her face, her laughter is cut short. “Oh, you’re serious?”

Tobin stares at her for another second and then smiles while getting up from her place on the coffee table. “You want water or something?” She offers.

Alex uses this chance to take a seat on the comfy looking couch. “Water sounds good.”

“Got it.” Tobin says leaving towards the kitchen briefly.

Alex notices just a few picture frames on the little shelves Tobin has around the living space. The pictures show of Tobin’s family, a few photos of what Alex thinks are Tobin’s former teammates from Paris, and of course a lot of photos of Paris and Jersey that Alex thinks Tobin has taken herself.

“Here.” Tobin says breaking the relaxed silence.

“Thanks.” Alex replies as she twists off the plastic water bottle cap. “So where exactly did you wanna hang this thing?”

Tobin takes her seat again on the edge of the coffee table, sitting right across of Alex. Their knees almost touching. She pulls out the packaged wires out of a smaller box this time. “I was thinking we’d get everything set and then we can hang it off the wall there.” Tobin’s eyes pointing to the empty space on a wall. “You wanna help me with this?”

“Sure.” Alex shifts so that she’s a bit closer now. Their hands are in close proximity as they untangle the black and colored chords to figure out which is which.

“So you sure you didn’t wanna go shopping today huh?” Tobin asks casually while she stretches a long extended chord all the while looking at the blue eyed girl in front of her.

“You forget that I was at the bookstore just earlier.” Alex calmly replies. “Remember this is the audio chord.” She adds as she lifts the yellow coloring wire up in the air for Tobin to see. She earns a nod from Tobin as a response.

Tobin rolls her eyes teasingly. “Right, cus shopping at the bookstore is just as fun.”

Alex cheekily nods. “It is. But I’d rather be here anyways.” She says with a smile and a quick glance at Tobin who returns the favor.

“You’d rather untangle a bunch of wires?” Tobin jokes.

“Well, I am gonna be making use of this brand new bad boy.” Alex jokes back, her eyes shifting from Tobin’s glare to the cardboard box next to her.

Tobin’s eyes narrows, “Oh. I didn’t get the memo.” Her tone mocking as ever.

“Why do you think I’m here?”

“To be a good friend?”

“I’m not that good of a friend.” Alex teases back.

They share a longing look. Tobin desperately wants to lean just a little bit closer. And the back of Alex’s neck shivers just a bit at the rising attracting tension between them. She’s _very_ conscious of the subtle flirting just now. But nothing more is done when Tobin quickly looks away and stands up to walk around the coffee table finding a new stance.

“Well – better you than Simon.” Tobin jokes.

Alex fiddles with the wires around her fingers. She nervously snickers. “Thanks, I think.”

Tobin laughs out loud. “Don’t tell Simon, he’s got a sensitive ego.”

“Noted.”

“Remind me what time your next class starts? I can walk you to class before we get caught up in this thing.”

Alex feels like she’s blushing in clear daylight at the sound of Tobin’s generous offer. She fights the light butterflies in her stomach. “You have me for another hour.”

Tobin can’t help but look up again and beam at Alex. With a click of her tongue, she softly but calmly replies back, “Well, I’m glad I have you then.”

The light butterflies in Alex’s stomach starts to turn into hummingbirds now. And before Alex can say something, or well anything back, there’s a knock on Tobin’s front door. Tobin stares at the door and walks over while dropping the wires in her hand back into the box.

“Ayyo! What’s up Tobs!”

A hyper and enthusiastic Hao is standing in front of Tobin on the opposite of the door. “What are you doing? You busy?”

Hao doesn’t give her old friend the time to respond because she’s already walking past Tobin and into the dorm. She sees Alex in the living room couch as she turns her head over her shoulder.

“Oh, shit. Sorry Tobs, didn’t know you had a girl over.” Shooting her a devilish smirk.

Tobin shuts the door close and walks up from behind Hao. “Alex this is Hea –

“Hao, yeah I know. Hey.”

“What’s up Lex? It’s been forever, didn’t know you and Tobs knew each other.”

“We have a class together.” Tobin informs while walking back to her place across the coffee table and across of Alex.

“So how’s it going with you? Hope said the season is starting off really well.”

“Hell yeah it is.” Hao says proudly plopping on the couch right next to Alex and crossing her feet at the ankles. “You could even say we’ve been demolishing every team so far.”

“Don’t get so cocky bud.” Tobin inputs.

But Hao just throws the crumpled paper stuffing on the ground and directly at Tobin. “So what are you guys up to?”

Alex lifts the still tangled wires in the air. “Pretty much this.”

“No way!” Hao enthusiastically cheers finally peeking at the goody inside the box. “Nice furnishing my friend.” She compliments raising one of her eyebrows impressed. “We don’t even have a tv half this size. Now _you know_ I’m definitely coming over.”

Tobin clicks her tongue. “That’s the general consensus.” She says looking directly at Alex who gives her a shy smile in return.

After some time has passed and with the help of Hao and Alex, Tobin new flat screen is finally finished and put together as it hangs beautifully symmetrical on the wall. The trio all gather around in front wearing proud grins.

“Done and done.” Hao says with a clap of her hands.

“Oh crapt! What time is it?” Alex asks frantically, remembering she has class soon.

“It’s almost 2. Why?” Hao asks.

“I’m gonna be late for my lab that’s what.” Alex begins to gather her things. “I have to head over to Gilberts Building in like 15 minutes.”

“I can dro –

“No worries! I can get you over there in 10.” Hao offers cutting Tobin off.

“How?” Tobin and Alex asks in unison. Tobin’s tone a bit brassier than she intended, seeing how she had pictured she would be the one walking Alex to class.

“The guy’s golf team let me borrow one of their carts. How do you think I got here? I’ve been cruising around campus all day.” She coolly says as she twirls the keys spinning around her index finger.

“Oh thank god! Hao I owe you!”

“How did you manage that?” Tobin asks curiously.

Hao shakes her head. “Not at liberty to disclose that. So see ya Tobs in 20 minutes. Cus when I get back we’re logging onto your Netflix account.” Hao suggests as she heads for the door.

Alex shortly follows but turns swiftly around not forgetting about a certain someone. “So…

“I’ll see you in class.”

Alex nods almost disappointedly. For whatever reason, she thought that maybe Tobin had wanted to hang out later and not have to wait until class. “Yeah, I’ll see ya in class.”

Tobin shoots her a half smile.

“C’mon Lex! You just killed off a minute.” Hao urges.

“Coming.” Alex chuckles and then turns to head out the door. But before she shuts the front door close, she notices Tobin waving a small goodbye from behind the couch.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Alex does get to class in ten minutes just like Hao promised. Sitting in her usual seat next to her lab partner, Alex’s focus starts to drift off. Her eyelids begin to feel heavy. She never did like Wednesday labs. The cell phone in her purse begins to vibrate on the lab table. Again, she rummages through the bag trying to remain as silent and non-disturbing while her professor continues to lecture. Her thumb swipes the screen lock to the right and it opens to a photo of Tobin and Hao sitting on Tobin’s couch with a perfect view of the flat screen they had just hung up. Hao is clearly passed out in the picture, with a bowl of chips tilting on her stomach while Tobin is just grinning brightly. And Alex thinks that Tobin is smiling right at the camera for her, no matter how silly it sounds. But then not a second later, Alex gets another text that reads:

                                                                                                                                    _I owe you._

And yeah, Alex definitely thinks that the smile is just for her.

 

\----------------------------

 

The doors of the employee break room swing wide open as the girls all rush through them and to their lockers ready to start their Saturday shifts.

“ _Oh_ he was definitely single. I know it.” Kristie blabs out while fixing her hair in a high ponytail.

“Who are we talking about this time?” Pinoe asks.

“The cutie at Ali’s table the other night.” Syd informs.

“ _Sooo_ cute.” Ali adds

Apparently, Kristie thinks she could’ve snagged him.” Sydney mocks.

“Not think, _know_.” Kristie says back just as confident.

“Surprise, surprise. Kristie wants to hook up with some random guy.” Ashlyn adds in, clearly thinking out loud.

“Hey! I didn’t say I wanted to hook up with him.” Kristie defends.

Kelley, Ali, and Pinoe roll their eyes.

“Yeah, and Mother Teresa isn’t a virgin.” Ashlyn jokes.

Kristie shoots her an evil glare. And in a flash of an eye, Morgan bursts through the doors last and beelines it for her locker. Her hair is a mess and her heavy frantic breathing causes the other girls to clearly take notice.

“Morgs, you okay?” Ali asks sincerely.

 “I’m running (exhales a deep breath) really (exhales another one) late.” She says with finality. She practically rips off her t-shirt, throws off her shoes, and ties her long hair into a quick ponytail. But then the hairband snaps and flings to the other side of the break room. In an instant, Morgan entire demeanor changes from crazy and frantic to depressed and worrisome. “I can’t! I just can’t!” She cries out hysterically.

The girls remain silent for a second and then they all realize that the midterm panic is setting in. And currently, Morgan had fallen over the ledge.

“Clean up on isle 3!” Ashlyn shouts in holler. Which then earns a hard smack in her ribs from Ali. Ashlyn grimaces at the pain, soothing her stomach over. “What? I was kidding.”

“Oh Mo.” Ali coos in her motherly tone.

“Thank god I’m a senior.” Sydney quips.

“Man! I love midterms.” Kelley laughs.

Pinoe walks over to the younger girl and her roommate to try and calm her down. Fanning the frantic girl by waving a book rapidly in front of her face for some air.

“Okay, so what are we doing this weekend?” Sydney continues on conversation now that the craziness dies down a bit.

“I’m up for anything.” Ashlyn suggests.

“Anything sounds good to me.” Ali adds.

“I second that.” Kelley cheers.

“Alex?” Sydney asks.

But the blue eyes brunette hasn’t heard a single word. She’s too busy humming the tune of a song to herself taking her time to get ready for work. Her head is even bopping along to the music that’s loudly playing in her mind. This too causes the girls to take notice.

“ _Al – ex_.” Sydney tries for a second time.

“Yo! Doc!” Ashlyn yells as she bangs on her own locker quite rudely.

Alex’s head sprouts up and stops her humming. “Yeah?”

“Someone seems to be in a good mood lately.” Ali teases.

“Who me?” Alex asks dumbly.

“It’s like you’re in your own little world Lex.” Sydney teases along.

“Sorry, I wasn’t listening. What are we talking about? Kristie’s new crush?”

“Hey!” Kristie scoffs. “Can we not talk about my sex life anymore? Please!”

“You said it sister.” Ashlyn jokes. Again earning another killer glare from Kristie.

“What are you doing this weekend Lex? Maybe we all can have a beach day and tan all afternoon.” Sydney suggests.

“Oooh! I second that.’” Ali improves with a brightened smile.

But Alex doesn’t reciprocate the similar enthusiastic feeling. “Sorry, I can’t.”

“Lex, if the words ‘I’m studying’ comes out of your mouth I swear to god I will kill you.” Sydney half threatens.

“ _Well_ – I am.”

“C’mon!”

“Knew it.”

“Typical.”

“Guys, you do know midterms are next week.” Alex points out.

“Shhh! We have someone in recovery over here.” Pinoe urges.

Alex shakes her head while squinting her eyes. “Besides, we kinda already had this planned in the making.”

“We?” Kelley questions. And the other girls, including Morgan and Pinoe whom has stopped fanning her younger roommate, turn their heads in curiousness intently listening on.

“Yeah, Tobin and I -  

But Alex doesn’t finish her sentence when she observes the sight of all eyes dead set locked on her.

“Tobin?” Kelley questions, this time her tone is soft urging for Alex to continue.

“I didn’t know you and Tobin were like – real – friends.” Ali comments.

“Oh c’mon Ali, weren’t you there when we showed up at the game. She practically ditched us for her.” Kristie prompts.

“Which game? The basketball game? Wait, I don’t remember you leaving?” Ali questions.

“You guys went to that game without me?” Syd scoffs offended she hadn’t been invited.

“I didn’t ditch you guys – per se.” Alex defends.

“Total. Ditch. Al.” Kristie emphasizes while Pinoe nods her head in the background in agreement.

“Wait, where was I?” Morgan asks.

Alex shakes her head recognizing the conversation has completely steered off the tracks. Having known the girls for 4 years now, she’s fully aware of their behavior when all put together. So she closes her locker and ties her black apron around her waist. “You know what, I’m ready to clock in.” And she walks out coolly while the rest of the girls look at each other in devious grins, and even lets out a couple of low whistles in humor. Morgan is confused of the entire thing and shakes her head. “What am I missing?” She asks Pinoe.

“Your shirt.” Pinoe wittingly replies as she drops the book in her roommate’s lap and goes back to her own locker.

 

\--------------------------

 

The air tonight is mildly chilly so Tobin stuffs both hands in her coat for warmth. She shuts the driver’s door of her old Honda after parking up against the curb. She steps onto the sidewalk eyeing the big Ruby’s sign a few feet away. She’s about close to the bar/restaurant when she hears her name being called from the dark corner of the alleyway.

“Pssst. Pssst!” Greg calls.

“What are you doing here?” Tobin inquires.

“What do you think? I haven’t heard from you in a while. It got me worried.” He confesses.

Tobin shrugs her shoulders non-chalantly. “I’m fine. Alive.”

“Well, you’ve been quiet.”

“How so?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Look Greg – can we not do this here.” Tobin pleas perceptive of what Greg wanted to talk about.

“Fine. I’m freezing anyways.”

“Greg – you’re dead. Does it really matter?”

“I’ve still got a human body ya know.” Greg retorts offended.

“Yo Tobs! Tobs!” Simon calls out from the middle of the road. He steps out of a friend’s car and waves them goodbye.

“Not here.” Tobin says one final time and turns her back to Greg.

Greg doesn’t respond, just shoots her this worried look and Tobin can already tell she’s going to hear another earful. But tonight wouldn’t be that night.

“What’s up dude! You hungry?” Simon greets as they’re both standing in front of the bar.

“Yeah, starving.”

Tobin takes the lead and opens the front door. They’re greeted in loud immediate noises as a compilation of chatter, laughter, and hollers fill the air.

“I guess everyone’s taking a break from studying.” Simon quips over Tobin’s shoulder standing behind her.

“Tobin!” Ali welcomes in excitement and surprise.

Tobin shoots her a welcoming smile as well. “Hey.”

“You guys hungry? You came to the right place.”

Simon nods furiously. “Hi again.”

“Oh.” Ali sighs out, trying to match the face with a name. “Seth right?” She says with hesitance.

“It’s Simon actually.” He says so dejectedly.

And Ali laughs an innocent laugh. “Oh, sorry. Simon, got it. I’ll take you guys to your table.”

Ali seats the two in the middle of the joint since it just so happened to be a sudden open table. “I’ll bring you guys some sodas and fries. I’ll be right back.” She offers as she each hands out a menu.

Tobin scans the menu rather quickly already decisive of what she’s planning to order. While Simon on the other hand, doesn’t seem to mind sharing whatever goes on in his mind making small comments here and there about the food choices. Tobin rolls her eyes, not exactly caring about Simon’s stupid opinion of the tuna special which eventually turns to how much mercury in seafood can be potentially dangerous. Her eyes glance up to see that Ali is standing next to Kelley and Kristie who happens to be staring right back at Tobin’s direction, but with large grins on both their faces. As if the trio were whispering and gossiping about her. Tobin doesn’t think much of it and returns back to the menu and back to ignoring Simon’s meaningless rant.

“…psychotic reactions, hallucinations, suicidal tendencies, delirium, violent muscular spasms. Oh and –

“You don’t have to get the tuna special if you don’t want it Simon.” Tobin states tiringly.

“Well – hold on now. I didn’t say it was _completely off the table_.”

Tobin just sighs out loud.

“Hey guys.”

“Hi Alex!” Simon says excitedly.

Tobin looks up as well, her stare locking on the brunette’s blue pearls. “Hi.” She breathes out.

“Hi back.”

The duo can’t help the slow grins appearing at the end of their mouths.

“Alex, just a question. What exactly is in the tuna special?”

“Please don’t humor him.” Tobin replies, breaking from her entranced stare off Alex.

Alex chuckles softly. “It’s a grilled tuna sandwich with any type of cheese you want.”

“Any type huh?”

“Yep.”

“I think I’m gonna go with American then. Or maybe, Swiss? Wait, do you have Pepper jack?”

“He’s just gonna have the tuna special.” Tobin states, not wanting to hear any more of it.

“And the cheese?” Alex asks.

“Surprise him.”

Alex chuckles, and doesn’t argue when she grabs the menu from Tobin’s hand. “What about you?” Looking down at a smiling Tobin.

“The clubhouse special.”

“Great choice.”

Tobin just nods her head once leaning back into her seat coolly.

“So Alex, you’re still on for tomorrow’s study sess right?” Simon asks.

Alex clicks her tongue. “Yep, still on Simon.”

“Awesome. We’re so gonna kick that midterms ass. I can’t wait to see the look on Shallenberger’s face when we pass – no wait – _soar_ with flying colors. I mean that guy seriously has issues. Right? I mean, I can’t be the only one that sees this. And as much as the guy thinks he can get away with that 70’s haircut, he’s got another thing coming –

Alex tunes out an annoying Simon as she grabs Tobin’s menu, but not without smiling at her in doing so. But it doesn’t make her feel awkward or shyly embarrassed because Tobin is shooting a similar smile back. And the hummingbirds she felt just the other day returns at the pit of her stomach.

“So how’s the new furnishings?” Alex teases.

“Stable, still on the wall.”

“Glad to hear.”

“Thanks, again. If I didn’t get the chance to say thank you yet.”

“You did, this would be the - fifth time I believe.”

Tobin beams. “Just making sure.”

“Noted.”

“And I still owe you.”

“That you do.”

Very, very large smiles appear at the corners of their mouths. The type of smile where it begins to hurt your face, but neither seem to care. And certainly, neither seems to care that they’ve fallen into a private conversation as Simon has quieted down and has watched on for the passing minute sensing the attracting tension.

“Guys?”

“Hmm?”

“What?”

The duo say in harmony breaking out of their unconscious trance.

“Seven right? The time we’re gonna meet?” Simon repeats himself.

“Yeah.”

“Sure, sounds fine to me.”

“Ok, cool. So seven at Tobin’s place.” Simon states.

“At Tobin’s place.” Alex repeats, then slowly walks away with their menus in hand, but not before leaving the table with a small smirk. But only intended at Tobin’s direction.

Alex’s insides squirm and begin to feel giddy like she’s back in Junior High or something when she walks away from the table and heads towards the kitchen to place their orders. She’s in her own world but looks up when she hears a trio of whistles near her. Her sight lands on Kristie, Ali, and Kelley all huddled close to each other around at the end of the bar giving her googly eyes. She smartly decides to ignore this and with a shake of her head, she walks straight into the kitchen past the mischievous trio. The silly, harmless comments still follow behind her.

“Someone’s got game!”

“ _Well_ , look at you Miss Thang!”

“You forgot the hair flip Al! Always, the hair flip!”

 

\----------------------------

 

“Over my dead body you’re keeping that here.” Kelley scorns folding her arms across her chest to make her point clearer.

“What is so wrong with it?”

“It’s tacky. It doesn’t match anything here. But most importantly, it’s ugly and I hate it.”

“It doesn’t have to match with anything Kel, it has character. That’s the best part.”

“What character? It’s a lamp of a woman dressed in a bikini and coconut shells.”

“That’s the entire point. It’s supposed to be funny.”

“Who’s laughing?” Kelley asked, actual sincerity in her tone of voice.

Meanwhile, while Kelley’s patience was being challenged by Hope, Alex had sneakily walked into the living room unnoticed rummaging through the room in search of her purse. Well, almost unnoticed.

_Crapt, where did I put that thing._

“Al?”

_I swore I saw it here last night._

“Al?”

_I am gonna be so late!_

“Alex!”

“What?” Alex retorts back more than annoyed as she looks up to find Kelley and Hope staring at her.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t find my purse. Did you see it?”

“ _Well_ , where are you off to Miss busy?”

“Here, let me help you.” Hope offers.

“I’m going out.” Alex replies as she and Hope are now searching on both ends of the couch.

“Out where?” Kelley pushes.

“Just out.”

“Wanna try one more time?” Kelley insists.

Alex lets go of her grip on the couch without any fair warning to Hope and sighs out loud, but not louder than the sound of the couch thudding back into place. “Fine. I’m studying.”

“But it’s not study hours Al.” Kelley points out knowing exactly where she wanted this conversation to go.

“Kelley, I told you I already had plans.” Alex says back calmly running a hand through her hair. Then turning her focus on somewhere else in the living room.

“Yeah, who with?” Kelley pushes even though she already knows the answer.

And finally, Alex stares back at Kelley with a quite challenging cool. “Kelley.”

“I mean, the girls didn’t mention anything to me about a study group today. Are you studying with Ali?” Kelley teases ever so childishly.

“Kelley.”

“Or Mo?”

“Kelley.”

“Definitely not Kristie or Syd.”

“I’m meeting up with Tobin. We’re studying for our midterm.”

“ _Ohhh, Tobin!_ ” Kelley exclaims dumbly.  

Alex just sighs out of utter annoyance.

“Ya know, I wasn’t going to say anything but –

“So save it.”

Hope just snickers, her arms folded across her chest, intently listening on.

“You two have been hanging out a lot lately.”

“We’re friends Kel. That’s what friends do.”

“I’m just saying. I haven’t seen much of you around here lately.”

“I’ve just been busy.”

“Busy hanging out with Tobin is it?” Kelley jokes.

Alex shakes her head, “I don’t have time for this Kel. I’m already running late.”

“I’ll help you look for it.” Hope offers once again.

Alex then begins to open up most of the drawers thinking she may have had misplaced it in there. But finds little luck still coming away empty handed.

“That’s a cute top.” Kelley compliments.

But Alex doesn’t want to give into anymore of Kelley’s ridiculousness so she remains silent.

“It would look better with a different pair of jeans.”

Alex’s head shoots up. “What? You don’t think this matches?” As she points to her entire ensemble that she carefully picked out, practically eating up an hour of her time.

Kelley shrugs playfully. “It’s cute for sure, just – needs a little pop if you’re trying to send the right message.” She adds with a cheeky grin.

Alex shakes her head once again.

“Found it!” Hope yells from the hallway and then entering the living room with the purse in deed in hand. “Here.”

“Thank you to the only other person sane around here.” Alex replies as she eyes out Kelley to make sure her freckled roommate got the point. “I’ll see ya guys later.”

But Kelley stays in her place, her arms folded across her chest shaking in her head from side to side. Too amused at the fact that Alex can be so stubborn in denying what was plainly clear. And before Alex is out the door she shouts, “Cute lamp!”

And that just about kills Kelley in the inside as she bows her head down listening to Hope’s cocky laughter in the background. So much that Kelley can almost feel the smirk that’s rightfully plastered on Hope’s face.

 

\--------------------------

The door abruptly opens wide and in such a hurried motion that it catches Alex off guard. Her eyes look up to find a relieved expression on Tobin's face.  
  
"Uh - hi."  
  
Tobin breathes out loud. "Took you long enough."  
  
"Tobin, I literally just texted you live five minutes ago."  
  
"Well you had me waiting. C'mon."  
  
Alex is caught off guard again, with the combination of Tobin's remark but most importantly how she's being pulled quickly through the front door by Tobin’s soft grip on her.  
  
"Who knew you were such in a hurry to study?" Alex jokes. But then takes a couple more steps to gather her stance to then find several familiar faces looking in her very direction. "Uh – hi everyone."  


"Hey Alex!"

"Hi Alex!"

"What's up trooper?"

"Holy crapt. It's the hot girl."

Alex politely waves back at the other four geeky boys she had met at the paintball match weeks ago. She turns back to Tobin with a surprised look. “I thought it was just gonna be the three of us?”  
  
" _Simon_ , decided to invite a couple of ‘his guys” over. Said it would be a lot more - how did he put it – _bitching_ this way.” Tobin informs in a tone that she knows Alex would clearly understand.

Which she does, when Alex can’t help but laugh at the sight of a flustered, frustrated Tobin.

And not a moment later, Simon walks out of Tobin’s kitchen with a fresh bowl of potato chips in his arms. “Hey Tobs, you’re out of chips.” He informs unperturbed. “Oh, hey Alex. You’re late by the way.”

 

\--------------------------

 

A whole hour hasn’t passed but the seeping frustrations Simon is causing Tobin is slowly starting to get to her.

“No way! You think Thor can outmuscle Captain America? You’re crazy!”

“In a man to man fight, no weapons or super hero powers, Thor can totally kick Captain America’s ass from here to China.”

“You guys are so wrong! My money’s on Stark.”

“Alan, we said no super powers. So the suit is out of contest.”

“Hey, how you doing over there?” Alex softly whispers.

The duo is currently sitting at the end of the table across each other, and away from the disturbing ruckus of Simon and his friends, with all of their book scattered all over.  

Tobin glances up from her book, her head rested on the palm of her hand tiredly, to find a pair of soothing blue eyes. “I’ve re-read the same sentence about fifteen times.”

Alex chortling, “Sorry. Do you want me to help you on certain chapter?”

“In a little bit. I’m still trying to make sense of my notes.” She replies back frustrated. “How can you study like this?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about twiddle dee and his twiddle dums.”

Chuckling, Alex shrugs her shoulders. “I’ve seen worst. And by worst I mean Kelley hyped on caffeine and 3 Red Bulls.”

The comment makes Tobin genuinely laugh, and it’s a laugh Alex doesn’t mind to hear yet again.

“I’m gonna get a drink. Do you want anything?” Alex offers.

Tobin shakes her head. “I’m ok.”

“Ok.” And then Alex excuses herself from the table and heads into the kitchen. All the while Tobin can’t help but stare back. Finding herself in the similar unconscious trance she’s been used to whenever Alex is near.

“Hey buddy.” Simon quips. His big head has cut off Tobin’s view of Alex completely, something Tobin isn’t so fond of at the moment.

“What?’

“I think you know what.” Simon teases.

But Tobin shakes her head, “No I don’t.”

“Is something going on with you and Alex?” Simon asks in all seriousness and curiosity.

“What are you talking about?”

Simon rolls his eyes. “C’mon dude! I’m totally catching some of those flirting vibes all the way from the other end of the table.”

Tobin scoffs, “Could’ve fooled me. You guys seem pretty occupied over there.”

“I could say the same thing about you two.” He says back with a cheeky grin.

“Will you shut up?”

Simon can sense by the sound of Alex’s footsteps she’s returning back to her seat from the kitchen. So he decides not to push anymore, to save Tobin from potential embarrassment. But before he gets up to walk away, he whispers, “Just saying dude, you’re _definitely_ on.”

Tobin’s only reaction is chucking a crumpled paper ball at his face that doesn’t miss.

“Ow!” He whines rubbing his cheek as he walks back to his side of the table.

Alex laughs as she sits back down with a cool drink in her hand. “What was that about?”

Tobin rubs the back of her neck, “Nothing. So, did you want to go over chapter 11?” She replies quickly changing subjects.

“Sure.” Alex agrees so easily.

Tobin nods in appreciation. But the entire time Alex is re-teaching the chapter concepts to Tobin, she isn’t exactly in a listening state. Instead, her focus is too much set on the sight of how unbelievably beautiful Alex looks sitting across of her.  

\----------------------------

It’s a little past 9 when Alex makes up her mind that she’s done with studying for the night and has to head back to her place. And in a quick flash, Tobin scoots away from the table and out of her chair to announce, rather loudly and a bit too hurriedly, to the entire table she could walk her back home. Alex replies back with a genuine “Thank you” and a hiding blush along with it. And from where Simon is still sitting, Tobin can see from the corner of her eye the huge ass grin on his face that he’s shooting towards Tobin that reads, _You are so definitely on!_ And like that, Tobin follows Alex out the dorm while closing the door on Simon and his low whistles.

“Wait, is this post braces or prior?” Alex asks after her laughter has settled down, walking in close proximity with Tobin alongside her.  

It takes Tobin a couple of seconds to think about before answering back. “Post, definitely post braces.”

“Oh, god. Poor Simon.” Alex lets out sympathetically.

Tobin chuckles. “The guy had it coming.”

Alex gently whacks Tobin’s arm. “Don’t be so mean! It was his first crush. How was he supposed to know he had spinach stuck on his tooth?”

But Tobin just continues to laugh at the expense of Simon’s humiliating past.

“Oh c’mon. We’ve all been there, you know how it is with your first crush.”

Tobin nods in understandment, a few chuckles escaping every now and then.

“See? You don’t really hate Simon.”

“I didn’t say hate. I think the words I used were – really, really annoying.”

“Still though, after the semester is over you’re gonna be missing him. Who knows, maybe you’ll end up in another class together come Spring semester.” Alex teases.

Tobin just rolls her eyes. “Not on purpose.”

Tobin’s stomach starts to do mini somersaults at the sound of Alex’s laughter. It’s a sound she doesn’t mind to hear again. Unfortunately, she doesn’t get a chance to when they arrive outside of Alex’s dorm building.

“Thanks for walking me.”

“Anytime.”

“You sure you’re ok to head back on your own?”

Tobin just smirks adorably, mostly because she finds Alex’s concern quite cute. Because the walk from her place to Alex’s is only about a fifteen minute difference. “I think I’ll manage.”

Alex nods her head slowly. “Ok.”

“Ok.”

“So…”

“I’ll see ya in class. For midterms, of course.”

“Yeah, yeah. Midterms.” Alex repeats. “I’m gonna head in.” She drawls out while her thumb points back to the building.

Tobin just nods in acknowledgement. There’s a minute of comfortable silence between the two before Alex turns on her heels, turning her back away from Tobin leaving her figure in the distance.

“Wait, Alex!” Tobin calls out.

And Alex is quick to turn around eager for whatever Tobin has to say. “Yeah?”

Tobin gradually closes in on the brunette, her hands rubbing together in nervousness but also because currently the night air is still chilly and Tobin had stupidly forgotten her jacket, too excited from the thought of walking Alex back home.

“Yeah?” Alex asks again for the second time.

“What are you doing after midterms?”

“What?”

“After midterms, I mean how’s your work schedule like? You think you can get away for the weekend?”

“The weekend?”

“Listen, its last minute, but Matt also got me these music festival tickets too. Maybe, you wanna go? With me?”

“Uhh – this weekend?” Alex stutters out.

“Is that ok?”

“This weekend? With you?” Alex repeats for the third time. This time her tone is uncertain and cautious.

Tobin slowly takes a minor step back. From Alex’s reaction, she gets the message that asking Alex out again probably wasn’t a good idea. “Uhh – ya know what just forg –

“Tobs!”

The yell distracts Tobin enough to turn away from Alex, and the blue eyed girl couldn’t be more thankful.

 _Get it together Alex!_ She internally screams at herself, feeling like complete putty.

“Want a ride?!” Hao screams out at the top of her lungs as she’s sitting in the driver’s seat of the same golf cart she dropped Alex off to class in. Surly, her loud yells annoy the residents around. Which it does when some random guy shouts from his window, “Shut up!”

“You shut up!” Hao retorts back. “C’mon Tobs, let’s go for a ride!” Hao yells again, this time louder and on purpose.

Tobin, surly embarrassed, turns back to Alex who hasn’t wiped off the fidgeting look on her face. “I’m gonna go.”

Alex just nods in acknowledgement.

“Ok.” Tobin says one final time then walks away. This time, it’s her leaving Alex’s figure in the distance feeling utter disappointment and foolish.  

 


	35. Weekend Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...so...yeah. That's right, it's that chapter.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

 

“Simon! Will you stop with the pencil already, please?!” Alex begged while her eyes pierced through Simon’s vulnerable soul.

 

“Shit. Sorry.” He mumbled apologetically.

 

The two were amongst the rest of the students that were jam packed into the auditorium currently stuffing their faces in their notes, books, typed out study guides and what not hoping they could memorize the class material as quickly as their brains could process it. As if they all had photographic memories. Because in about 5 minutes, midterm exams would officially be given out while the class had only almost 2 hours to finish. While Alex and Simon were dutifully studying every highlighted index card handmade, Tobin was just on time striding through the auditorium doors.

 

“Dude!” Simon exclaimed, relieved to see his buddy.

 

“I know, I know.” Tobin exasperatedly replied taking her seat. “I’m here.”

 

“About time, we’ve got 2 minutes left.”

 

As Simon’s insides were just about ready to explode from sheer anticipation, Tobin insides had just about felt the exact opposite and for different reasons. She felt downright humiliated and was just about ready to avoid a certain Alex Morgan at all costs. It had only been one day since Tobin walked Alex home that night only to be rejected what felt like the millionth time. And what was worst was the fact that the time in between was used only to ignore one another. Even when their minds would subconsciously drift off debating whether or not they should shoot each other a text just to say hi or to even wish each other good luck on the start of Midterm week. But neither had done so even though either had wished they had enough courage to do so. And now here they were, awkwardly avoiding each other’s gaze all the while sneaking glances at one another hoping that the other would be caught staring and so ultimately one would be forced to say hi or even crack a smile.

 

“Alright! Times up! Class, let’s get started.”

 

And loud collective groans ruffled into the air echoing through the auditorium as they dreaded for what was to come.  

 

\-------------------------

 

 

“God! That feels good!” Simon exclaimed in joy. Obviously pleased with himself and the work he had put into studying.

 

“I can’t believe I used the 2 whole hours.” Tobin replied shocked and less joyful.

 

“Well you did. Congrats bud, we’re officially done with half the semester.” Simon cheered patting Tobin on the shoulder. “Oh and there’s Alex. I wonder how she did. Alex!” Simon called out. And Tobin had wanted to hit Simon so bad in the ribs at the very moment.

 

Alex slowly walked towards their direction, keeping her gaze low to the ground similarly to Tobin. “Hey guys.” She muttered out.

 

“How’d you do? It wasn’t that killer right?” Simon asked.

 

“Umm – I don’t know – I thought it wasn’t too bad.”

 

“I didn’t even break a sweat.” Simon proudly stated running a hand through his messy uncombed hair. “So we’re gonna celebrate right?”

 

“Celebrate?” Alex and Tobin repeated together.

 

“Yeah! We just crushed this midterm. Were you guys not just in the same room? I call Ruby’s this Saturday night, first round is on me.”

 

Tobin rubbed the back of her neck uneasily. “I can’t.”

 

While Alex’s eyes just shied away. She cleared her throat nervously.

 

“ _Ohhh_ that’s right.” Simon gasped aloud while smacking his palm on his forehead. “I forgot Tobs you’re gonna be in Santa Barbara this weekend right? Well we can always plan for som –

 

“The concert is in Santa Barbara?” Alex asked as her head shot up and focused in on Tobin’s direction who was nothing but silent the entire time.

 

Tobin just nodded while she kept rubbing the skin on the back of her neck.

 

“You know about the concert?” Simon asked Alex, unaware that Tobin had told her about her weekend plans. And very unaware that his buddy had asked the very blue eye brunette on the short getaway trip.

 

“Yeah, it’s just easier to stay overnight. Plus, I just figured it’d be nice to get away for a little bit.” Tobin explained, guilty for leaving this particular detail from the girl.

 

“So, you’re gonna go by – yourself?” Alex asked, the curiosity biting at her.

 

This time Tobin dropped her arm from rubbing the back of her neck to gripping the straps of her back pack. “I’m not sure yet.”

 

“Oh.” Was all Alex could say.

 

“Well, you haven’t asked me Tobs.” Simon inputted.

 

Tobin just scoffed out loud in response. A small giggle escaped from Alex’s end.

 

“Oh, you know who would totally go with you? That girl Christen! God, she’s so hot.” Simon said with a bit of drool oozing out of the corners of his mouth.

 

“What?” Alex questioned, her tone almost offended at the sound of the suggestion.

 

Tobin shot Simon her best death glare but Simon completely ignored it.

 

“Yeah, Christen seems like she would totally be down for it.” Simon added.

 

“I don’t think she – I don’t – I mean we’re not –

 

And while Tobin was struggling to find her words from the jumbled thoughts she was currently facing, Alex stood there waiting for an exact answer from her. The response she was hoping for didn’t involve the name Christen in it.

 

“…it’s just – no. It’s not like that.” Tobin finally stated, clearing her throat as the words came spewing out.

 

Simon just clicked his tongue and patted Tobin on the shoulder. “Well, damn. You don’t want that other ticket to go to waste. Right bud?”

 

Tobin just shook her head at him, confused and unaware of the game Simon was playing. Her facial expression said it all.

 

“ _Okay well_ , I gotta go. So I’ll see ya guys later. Maybe we can all get a beer when Tobin gets back?”

 

“Sure.” Alex replied after a hesitant second. She too was struggling to keep any sort of focus on their conversation while she was doing her best in ignoring the thought of Tobin spending the weekend in Santa Barbara with, well somebody that wasn’t her.

 

“Simon! Yo! We’re on a coffee break, you in?!” As one of Simon’s other classmate yelled from afar. And like that Simon was ready to leave, but not before waving bye to Alex and patting Tobin on the shoulder while secretly mouthing the words, _you’re so definitely on!_

And now, Tobin was fully aware of what Simon’s intentions were. Suddenly, silence surrounded the two girls whom couldn’t find the exact words.

 

“So –

 

“Sant –

 

“Oh sorry.” They both mumbled in unison and nervousness.

 

“Go ahead.” Tobin offered, a small encouraging smile shooting at Alex’s way which Alex reciprocated back.

 

But before Alex could get a word out, Servando’s call from afar had distracted the two. “Alex! Wait up!”

 

Tobin’s shoulders immediately dropped as she saw Servando jogging their way. She had no intention of staying just so she could see Servando walk Alex off to her next midterm. So when Alex turned her attention back on her, Tobin shot her a semi-disappointed look. “I gotta go anyways. Good luck with the rest of the week.”

 

“Yeah, you too.”

 

“Maybe I’ll see ya after?”

 

“Right, when you get back.”

 

Tobin nodded, “Yeah, when I get back.” She repeated as she backed away slowly. “I’ll see ya.”

 

One second Alex was turned on her heels by Servando who was nothing but happy to see her. And in another, Tobin was already out of Alex’s sights leaving Alex to wonder what the hell was wrong with her own self.

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

“A regular towel doesn’t work wet, this works wet or dry. This can be used for the house, the car, the boat, the RV. ShamWow holds 20 times its weight in liquid. Look at this! It just does the work. It doesn’t drip, doesn’t make a mess at all!”

 

The TV played in the background as Alex could only stare at it blankly. She had no desire to watch one of the many paid programing commercials aired during the non-primetime hours. Her mind was too zoned out on picturing how a weekend in Santa Barbara with Tobin would be.

 

_I wonder why she didn’t tell me it was in Santa Barbara. Did she think I would’ve changed my mind had she told me? Like it matters Alex, you wussed out big time. God! I must’ve looked like a complete idiot. She was just staring at me and I looked stupid once again. Why does she always catch me at my worst moments? But the way she asked me was like – she really wants me to go. I mean it is just a concert Alex. You’ve been to many of ‘em with the girls. But this time it’s with Tobin – who is your friend. Your friend that you study with, that you hang out with, that you get coffee with. The friend that also asks you out to a concert – just the two of you – for a weekend together. Together. Together. Shit – I wussed out._

“Ahem.”

 

“Kelley! How long have you been standing there?” Alex asked shocked to see her tiny roommate hovering above her behind the couch.

 

“Thinking too much Al?” Kelley joked as she plopped down to the open cushion next to her.

 

Alex faked a laugh. “Yeah. How was your test?”

 

“Brutal.” Kelley scoffed. “So glad my last one is over. You?”

 

“One more to go.”

 

“Why are you watching a Shamwow commercial?” Kelley teased as she flipped the channel.

 

But Alex remained silent. Her chest was about to explode from keeping her little secret within herself. She _needed_ to discuss this with someone, she needed Kelley’s advice. So Alex turned to Kelley giving her a worried look.

 

“What did you do?” Kelley asked.

 

Alex took a deep breath in. “Kelley, I’m gonna tell you something. But I want you to listen to everything I have to say first before you even start.   _And_ , you have to promise me you won’t ask me any questions until after I’m finished no matter how curious you are, and by that I mean your noisiness. Fair?”

 

Kelley squinted her eyes in interest, but nevertheless nodded her head once agreeing to her roommate’s conditions. No matter how ridiculous they were.

 

Alex took a deep breath. “Okay. So Tobin may have asked me out, again.”

 

And just as Kelley was about to open her mouth and rightfully taunt her roommate in how oh so right she was, in obvious classic Kelley O Hara _– ness_ , Alex’s index finger shot upright waving it to and fro in the air directly in front of her roommate’s face.

 

“Not yet Kel. _So_ , anyways yes Tobin – no – she definitely asked me out again. To a concert, which she got free tickets to, which by the way is in Santa Barbara. As in, we’d have to drive down there together in her car. To Santa Barbara, because she asked me to go and I totally just backed out of it. Well, I didn’t _exactly_ back out of it because I didn’t even give her an answer. But then Simon said Christen might go with her and I don’t now – I just wanted to hit Simon so bad just then. But then it seemed like Tobin didn’t even like the idea so then I thought (shakes head) I don’t know what I think Kel. Tell me I’m not crazy.”

 

Nothing but silence and a blank dumbfounded expression came from Kelley’s end after Alex’s rambling vent.

 

“Kelley?”

 

“Can I just say that I’ve never seen you so…?”

 

“Flustered?”

 

“I was gonna say afflicted, but that works too.”

 

“What do I care if Christen is gonna go? Right? Right?”

 

“So Christen _is_ going?”

 

“No. I don’t know. That’s not the point.”

 

“Then what is the point?”

 

“I’m – not sure.” Alex sighs out tired and mentally drained. “It doesn’t even matter because I already decided not to go.”

 

"What?!" Kelley uttered out. She instantly sat upright from her place on the couch and now looked at Alex in utter disbelief. 

 

Alex just sighed. "I don’t think it's a good idea Kel." 

 

"What do ya mean it's not a good idea?! It's a weekend in Santa Barbara  _with_ Tobin! How can you not want to go?" 

 

"I feel like it'd be too weird.”

 

"You're just making excuses." 

 

“Am not. Besides, it’s not just one night it’s a weekend. And not to mention she wants to stay overnight.”

 

Kelley rolled her eyes. " _Oh god._ You can be such a prune sometimes." 

 

"Well thanks." Alex scoffed out clearly offended by the comment. 

 

"Relax, you're both adults. And I think you're overthinking it. It's simple really." 

 

" _Oh is it_ _Kel._  So what's simple about it?"  

 

"Ok, I'm gonna break it down in layman’s term for you so you can understand sweetie." 

 

Alex simply rolled her eyes but nevertheless, Kelley continued her reasoning. 

 

"Tobin scored some sweet concert tickets that happen to be  _free_  by the way, and who else she wants to go with...ding dong  _you!_ So the concert happens to be in Santa Barbara, who cares? She's asking you to go because she  _wants_ you to go. She wants to spend time with you _whether_ you’re friends or an actual thing. That simple." 

 

"Kel it's too -  

 

And before Alex could start to make another excuse Kelley had already interjected. 

 

"It's not weird Alex. She's asking you to go to a concert. If you don’t wanna stay overnight you can just tell her. I don’t think she'll mind driving you home after. And besides, do you really think Tobin would invite you to Santa Barbara to insinuate  _that_?" 

 

Alex didn’t have to pause and seriously mull over the question. She knew in her heart, that Tobin wasn't like that. She wasn't a sleaze ball kind of guy that Alex usually had to deal with in the past. 

 

"Would you go?" 

 

"Hell yeah! But Tobin isn’t my type to be honest." 

 

Alex laughed aloud. "I’m glad." 

 

Kelley relaxed back in her seat knowing that she had succeeded. She knew she had gotten Alex to at least convince her best friend to think over Tobin's offer. After all, the part comes with the duties of being a best friend.

 

"It's just that Tobin is too skinny for me. I kinda need someone who's like ya know – stronger than me for  _obvious_ reasons." 

 

"Stop right now Kel!"  

 

And that was the end of that conversation.

 

\-------------------------

 

“Dude I can’t believe you did that!” Tobin yelled.

 

“Relax.” Simon replied sitting on Tobin’s kitchen counter with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

 

“Why did you mention Christen?! I mean I don’t even like her like that. Alex probably thinks I’m some sort of tool.”

 

“Tobs, relax.” Simon repeated, a mouth half full of popcorn.

 

“God! Now there is absolutely no chance of her coming. So thank you buddy. Thank you very much.”

 

“Tobs, will you just –

 

“If you tell me to relax one more time, I will kick you out.” Tobin threatened.

 

Simon just gulped down the rest of his popcorn.

 

\--------------------------

 

After pacing back and forth in the small acres of her bedroom later that night, Alex finally built up the courage and pulled up Tobin’s number on her cell. She typed out a quick message but stared completely frozen at the text hesitant to hit the send button. After a second to gather herself and a deep, deep breath she hit the send button.

 

 ---------------------------- 

 

“I mean I’m really gonna kill you Simon. I mean it this time. You screw –

 

But Tobin didn’t bother finishing the sentence when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down, also not bothering to unlock the screen. She almost dropped her phone right on the ground when she read a text from Alex.

 

_Does that offer still stand?_

 

 

“Tobs?” Simon questioned as she found the sudden silence odd after clearly listening to how heated Tobin was.

 

_Oh._

 

\----------------------------

“Kelley please tell Hope to get away from the window!” Alex pleaded.

 

“Babe, get away from the window before Alex goes gunho on you.” Kelley scolded as she sipped on her morning smoothie.

 

Hope was currently standing near the window watching the view outside knowing that Tobin would stop by any second. Kelley had enthusiastically gossiped to her the night before informing her girlfriend that Alex had finally grown a pair of balls and actually said yes to Tobin’s sweet offer. And all the while Kelley was rambling on how cute it would be if the four were to go on a double date, Hope continued to nod in excitement as she read her novel.

 

“Oh, I see Tobin’s car. She’s parking on the curb as we speak.” Hope informed, teasing Alex in a playful nature.

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!”

 

“She’s checking her trunk – it looks like she’s just sorting through her bags.”

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!”

 

“She just turned the corner. I think she’s heading up to the dorm now. I can’t see her from here.” Hope informs while she keeps watch by the window.

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!”

 

“Al will you relax! And stop pacing for a second, you’re outfit doesn’t even match. You did look in the mirror this morning right?”

 

“Kelley, I changed my mind. Tell her I’m sick.”

 

“Sick, really?”

 

“No never mind, Hope you do it. You sound more convincing.”

 

“I’m not getting involved.” Hope simply replies as she plops herself on the couch.

 

“Al, you should really reconsider that top.”

 

 _Diiing_.

 

“That’s her!” Alex pointed out panicked.

 

“No kidding.” Hope chuckled sarcastically while she was now flipping through a magazine so effortlessly.

 

“I have to change!” Alex screamed out as she bolted towards her room.

 

“I guess I’m gonna get it.” Kelley muttered. She headed for the front door and found a gleeful smiling dork on the other end. “Hey Tobin.”

 

“Oh, hey Kelley. Umm, is Alex ready?”

 

“Mhmm. She’ll be out in a minute. Just come in.”

 

“Thanks.” Tobin replied as she made her way past Kelley. She opted to head towards the couch but found Hope staring right at her, so she decided to just stand in between the door and the living room instead.

 

Kelley walked past her and sat in the nearest chair to Tobin, trying her best to look intimidating. “So, Santa Barbara huh?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“That’s gonna be fun.”

 

“Yeah, I think it will be.”

 

“Ya know Alex was pretty nervous when she first told me about it.” Kelley teased. And not a minute later Hope cleared her throat louder than the TV that was on in the background.

 

“She was?” Tobin asked.

 

“Mhmm.” And once again, Hope cleared her throat without subtlety this time, but Kelley ignored this. “It actually took a lot of convincing on my part.”

 

“She was nervous? Why?”

 

Kelley theatrically sighed. “Ohhh, I don’t know. Something on the lines of it just being the two of you. You know, semantics?”

 

“Semantics?” Tobin questioned.

 

“Kel, babe, why don’t we start on breakfast?” Hope chimed in.

 

“No thanks. I got my breakfast right here babe.” Kelley replied back, lifting the smoothie in sight.

 

“It wasn’t a suggestion.”

 

“Okay! I’m ready.” Alex called out as she walked out of the hallway and into the living room now in a completely different outfit. 

 

“Great! I can get your bags.” Tobin offered, relieved. She walked rapidly towards Alex and towards her stuff.

 

Kelley and Hope looked below from their apartment window as they watched Tobin chivalrously carry all of Alex’s stuff into the trunk of the car as Alex jumped into the passenger seat. Tobin made her way to the driver’s seat and started the ignition.

 

“You ready?” She asked.

 

“Mhmm.” Alex replied. _Oh god._

The first 30 minutes was nothing but silence. Just a few polite smiles were exchanged between the two and little small talk. Alex had mentally slapped herself in the face so many times for trying to strike up a real conversation but nothing came out. And Tobin had nearly felt the same. It was like there was a mental block for the two that reminded them of their first encounters with one another. But time had passed and things were different. At least, it was supposed to be.

 

_Tobin, you’re an idiot. Say something._

“It’s a four hour drive ya know?”

 

“Mhmm. I know.”

 

Tobin nodded her head. “Cool. So…when’s the last time you went to Santa Barbara?”

 

“I can’t really remember.”

 

“Oh. Well, you’re gonna have a good time. Trust me.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah! The festival is always fun and there’s always good music. There’s beer, I know that’s really important for you.” Tobin joked.

 

Alex chortled. “Good. Cus that was kind of the deal breaker.” Alex teased.

 

“Really? That was the deal breaker? Not the free tickets, or the weekend getaway at a nice hotel, all expenses paid for by the way. None of this was the deal breaker for you?” Tobin wittily replied.

 

“Nope.” Alex flat out answered back. “It was definitely all the alcohol.”

 

Tobin just laughed which made Alex genuinely smile. “You want some music?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Tobin’s phone was already plugged in. Unfortunately, Tobin’s old playlist was already set so Alex was quite shocked to what blasted out of the speaker as soon as the play button was pressed. 

 

“Please tell me we’re not listening to this the whole drive?” Alex pleaded.

 

“What? You don’t like it?”

 

“It’s in French!”

 

“So you’re not into it?”

 

Alex laughed, then grabbing Tobin’s plugged in phone and looking through her music library. She finally chose a song she’d like and instead played it over the Tobin’s choice. “ _This_ is what we’re gonna listen to.” Alex corrected as a popular pop song played.

 

Tobin looked over to her side and nodded in pact. “Ok, I can deal with this.”

 

Alex raised her eyebrow and smirked. “Thought so. Just keep your eyes on the road.”

 

A wide grin formed on Tobin’s face as she did what Alex had told her. Keeping her eyes glued onto the road in front of her. But not without stealing a few glances next to her watching the brunette sitting in the passenger seat whom was taking in the scenery during the drive. Tobin smiled in content as she tapped her thumb on the top of the steering wheel humming along to whatever song was playing together with Alex in harmony.

 

\------------------------------

 

The four hour drive ended up being worth it as the two were exhausted from all the car karaoke and silly driving games along the way. Tobin pulled up to valet before grabbing their things ever so kindly, all the way to the check in desk. Alex took in how pretty the hotel appeared, it was nothing too expensive but it definitely wasn’t a stinker. When they got up to the room, Alex was way beyond relived when she saw two mattresses instead of one. The thought of sharing a bed together had been one of the worst scenarios Alex had been playing out in her mind the night before. You could say in a way she was more than enthused to find an already made single bed waiting for her arrival. Tobin had already dressed up an hour after they got to the hotel. She wanted to give Alex some time for herself to settle in after the drive and time to unpack some of her things. So she made an excuse to find the hotel concierge so she could get the right driving directions to where the music festival would be. Even though she knew exactly where the event would be. Alex was just about doing her final touches of her makeup when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes knowing exactly who was gonna be on the other line.

 

“Hi guys.” She dragged out.

 

“So how is it?”

 

“What hotel are you in?”

 

“Oh my god Alex! Kelley told us everything!”

 

“Please tell me you guys are gonna see Alabama Shakes tonight right Al? They’re supposed to play a set. Oh, and Mo Mo says hi.”

 

“Kelley, when I asked you to keep this a secret from the rest of the girls, did you hear me at all?” Alex asked.

 

“Nope. So, what are you guys doing right now?”

 

“I’m in the bathroom getting ready. We’re supposed to be heading down there soon. She went to get directions. And before anyone asks, no nothing has happened and nothing will happen.”

 

“You are such a bore Al!” Kristie teased.

 

“My money is on Tobin tonight making the first move!” Pinoe joked.

 

And as the other girls were arguing over Alex’s cell phone speaker, she just continued to getting ready ignoring all of her friend’s crazy insinuations for the night ahead of her.

 

“Alex, please tell me you’re wearing that sexy cut white skirt. You look crazy hot in it!” Sydney suggested.

 

“I’m actually wea –

 

“Hey Alex! I’m back. Good news, it’s only a 20 minute drive from here.” Tobin called out as she walked through the hotel door while her eyes were pretending to be glued onto the map she was given.

 

“I gotta go.” Alex frantically replied and then hung the call up. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked up from behind Tobin as the older girl had taken a seat at the edge of Alex’s bed. “Ok, I’m ready when you are.”

 

“Ok.” Tobin calmly replied, her eyes still checking out the printed map. She then got up and looked for her car keys, wallet, and her jacket without glancing at Alex’s way. But when she did, she practically had to do a double take when she saw how amazing Alex looked.

 

“What? Is this ok?” Alex asked, aware of Tobin’s long gaze.

 

“You look – you look – great.” Tobin stammered out after a deep breath. “You look great.” She repeated once again.

 

“Thanks.” Alex paused. “So...you wanna go?” Alex asked her body leaning towards the exit.

 

Tobin nodded. “Yeah.” And Tobin slowly followed Alex out the door from behind.

 

_Holy crapt, this is gonna be a long night._

 

 

\-----------------------------  


“Can I get a Stella and a water please?”

 

Tobin handed Alex her cold beer as they walked around the entrance area. They were checking out a few booths that were selling band merchandise, food, and a couple of fun festive games to kill the time in between.

 

“Do you wanna play a quick game?” Tobin asked standing in front of the small, compact basketball booth.

 

Alex seriously contemplated the idea. Kelley had explicably explained to her years before, after one of their group dates long ago when they Freshman yuppies, that Alex’s competitiveness was a trait Alex should, in Kelley’s words; _“Get a hold of because you’re killing the mood!”_ But that was dating advice, and Alex had _somewhat_ convinced herself this weekend was nothing of the sort. This would simply be just a game between friends.

 

“Sure. Loser buys a drink.”

 

Tobin chuckled. “Yeah, my water is really gonna put a hole in your wallet Morgan.” Tobin teased confident in her abilities.

 

But about 45 minutes later, Tobin had ended up buying Alex two more Stella’s and two Long Island Iced Tea, one the brunette was momentarily sipping on. To Tobin’s surprise, Alex could hold her liquor well with what little food they ate and the amount of alcohol Alex had downed since they had gotten there.

 

“Yes!” Alex proudly shouted. Not caring in attempting to look gracious at all.

 

“Crapt.” Tobin muttered as the buzzing ringer sounded off. Alex had won yet another game. “Ok, so do you want go back to beer or stick with the Long Island?” Tobin casually asked.

 

Alex just laughed. “We should probably stop before you get me really drunk.” Alex joked.

 

“Yeah okay.” Tobin agreed. “I was just about to win the next round anyway.”

 

They walked off towards the other booths taking in the night festivities. Midterms were not on Alex’s mind at all and white lighter duties were certainly not on Tobin’s.

 

“This is fun!” Alex drunkenly stated.

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“Getting away from campus is so nice isn’t it? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love Stanford. I mean _I will bleed_ Cardinal red my whole life. But god! Does it feel good when I don’t have to study or think about whether I’m gonna finish a paper on time. Or plan what outfit I’m gonna wear…”

 

Tobin walked besides her just amused listening to a drunken, talkative Alex vent about school. She didn’t hear it all so much, not around a sober Alex that is. The sight humored her. 

 

“…or hear Kelley and Hope bicker about that stupid lamp! Ya know?”

 

Alex faced Tobin whom had her gaze already locked onto her. And Alex could feel her cheeks heat up. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the older girl who was standing right next to her that was the lying cause.

 

“Who did you come with last time? Here?” Alex asked quickly changing subjects.

 

“Some old friends. I just wanted to come along.”

 

“Well thanks for bringing me by the way.” Alex smiled.

 

“Thanks for coming.”

 

“You’re sure you’re not regretting bringing Simon here than me?” Alex tormented teasingly.

 

Tobin scoffed out a laugh. “Oh I’m sure. Can we not talk about Simon actually? Not when we’re miles and miles away from the guy.”

 

Alex laughed. “ _Sooo_ that was your deal breaker? Choosing me over Simon? I figured you out Heath.” Alex teased, aware of the flirtatious confidence exuding out of her.

 

“You did huh?” Tobin cheekily replied, recognizing the drunk flirting Alex was radiating.

 

“Yep. I did. It was the company wasn’t it? Your deal breaker?” Alex asked again, a glint in her eyes.

 

Tobin knew better that it was just all the beer and the Long Island to explain the quite abrasiveness of their open flirting. But, she couldn’t help it but flirt back. Not when Tobin was already smitten with how adorable a drunk Alex Morgan was.

 

“Yep, you caught me.”

 

“Ohhh! I love this song. C’mon!” Alex shouted, already forgetting their conversation. And she quickly grabbed onto Tobin’s coat and dragged her to follow her lead towards the stage.  

 

The festival was hitting at its peak as acres and acres of open fields of grass are crowded with people dancing and drinking the night away to the blaring music. The stars all seem out to shine tonight and the air is perfectly chilly and cool. The stage lights are as blindly bright as it touches the ground hither and yon roaming across the sea of people. Alex feels free and inhibited. Her heart is pumping at a rabbit’s pace but she doesn’t mind it at all. Not when she’s so zoned in on the melody filling the air. The alcohol is clearing taking effect. Her legs are doing all the work, while her mind and her judgement is on slumber, as she zips through the crowd heading towards the center of the field. Meanwhile, Tobin is just struggling to keep up as she trails after a beaming Alex. She’s right behind her and hot on her trails. Too much relief, Alex finally stops moving at a lightening pace as she stops and turns back to Tobin.

 

“You’re such a slow poke!” She yells.

 

Tobin finally closes in on her, a few steps away. “Do you always walk that fast?!” Tobin says back, her voice rising so Alex can even hear her.

 

Alex just laughs and turns back to face the stage to whatever band was playing. Her head bopping along to the sound like the rest of the mass of people around them. Though, Tobin is standing right behind her completely infatuated. Her stomach is tingling at the sight of Alex dancing so goofily and wild without a care in the world in front of her. Long dark brunette hair escapes and falls from Alex’s loosen pony tail hold and sways along to the rhythm of her body. The stage lights have now changed colors and it’s all so vivid for Tobin as the colors bleed into one another. And the music has even gotten louder but Tobin can’t tell the difference. Because her surrounding world at the current moment feels frozen in time. Her only concentration is on Alex whom doesn’t even catch the way Tobin is staring at her. That is until Alex turns her head over her shoulder and locks eyes onto Tobin’s hazel ones. She’s delighted to find Tobin’s wide smile directed at her and Alex feels like her knees are weakening by the second. A smirk appears at the end of Alex’s lips in reciprocation. And that’s when Tobin takes another step closer to her feeling all sorts of bravery. Alex’s mind has no control as she fully turns around to face the former middy as well, her hands in mid action ready to rest softly on top of Tobin’s chest. But a knock comes nudging into Alex’s left side which interrupts their short lived heated moment. Tobin reaches for Alex to help her gain balance again and Alex can’t help the large grin as she feels Tobin’s grip on her arm. Alex mouths a _thank you_ and Tobin just easily winks back. Alex then swiftly turns around to hide her blushing cheeks. She runs a hand through her hair trying to take a deep breath doing her best to ignore how quick her heart is beating and continues to sway with the music.   

 

\----------------------------

 

Alex couldn’t hold herself upright anymore as the fatigue hit her hard and fast. Her eyes were struggling to remain open but the fight was useless. She started to doze off while she slept to the sound of Tobin humming while she drove them back to the hotel. Tobin had to practically carry Alex in her arms all the way into the elevator and then back to their shared room. Alex didn’t mind as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around Tobin tightly while leaning her head on shoulder. When Tobin finally managed to get the door open, she gently placed Alex on her mattress slowly and slipped her under the covers. It took a couple of seconds for Alex to fidget around in the sheets and then slip back into her deep slumber. Tobin stood over at the edge of the bed and softly smiled. Exhausted from the long night they’ve both had she finally turned off the lights and went to bed herself.

 

\----------------------------

 

_Oh my god. My head is pounding._

 

Alex awoke and found herself staring at the ceiling of the hotel room. She let her eyes blink open and shut close for a couple of seconds. She slowly raised herself up on her elbows annoyed at the throbbing headache she was feeling at the back of her head. She then turned next to the bed and found Tobin’s back facing her as Tobin still slept, her snores being the only noise in the room.

 

_How much did I drink?_

 

Alex dropped her head back onto the soft pillow. She realized she was still in her outfit and went to bed unchanged.

 

_Crapt, what the hell happened last night?_

She turned to face Tobin as she tried to recount last night’s events. _I know there was dancing and loud ass music! Oh god, my head._

Alex couldn’t take the headache anymore. So she sluggishly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a quick cold shower. Planning to get dressed before Tobin awoke so she could sneak away to the gift shop to buy some Aleve and get Tobin some breakfast as a thank you. Alex did her best to remember how much she drank as she stood so comatose like in the shower but the throbbing headache was killing her. When she finally got to the gift shop she didn’t think twice before popping the bottle open and shoving down two small round tablets down her throat.

 

When she returned back to the room, breakfast for the duo in hand, she found an awoken Tobin dressed standing outside on the balcony talking on her phone. It was clear that Tobin didn’t want Alex to hear anything as the balcony sliding door was closed shut but that didn’t stop Alex from being curious. She walked closer to the balcony and the second she took a step Tobin turned around and locked eyes to greet Alex with a warm smile. Tobin raised her free hand as she motioned a small wave to Alex. Alex couldn’t help but smile at the adorableness of the older girl. In the next minute, Tobin ended her phone call and walked back into the room as she slid her phone into her pocket and shut the balcony door close.

 

"Hey. I woke up and you were gone. Good morning by the way." Tobin said in excitement at first glance of the blue eyed girl.

 

Alex shot her an embarrassed smile. “Good morning. Sorry, I went down to get us some breakfast and I went to the gift shop. I woke up with a killer headache. Remind me how much did I drink last night?”

 

Tobin chortled. “A lot. I was kinda surprised actually.” She took her small cup of coffee out of Alex’s hand.

 

Alex just groaned. “Years of experience.” Alex joked back. “So I just had a few stuff to pack up and we can leave whenever you’re ready. When is check out by the way?" Alex asked.

 

"We can check out in an hour." 

 

"Okay. Well did you want to get some food somewhere around or back on campus?" Alex asked back. 

 

Tobin set her coffee on the nightstand and began to finish packing her things. "Actually, I wanted to take you somewhere before we go back to school. Is that cool?" Turning her head over her shoulder just the slightest. 

 

"Yeah sure.” Alex paused thinking where exactly Tobin was planning on taking her. “Where are we going?" 

 

Tobin just smiled before turning her back on Alex. "It's a surprise.”

 

 

\----------------------------- 

 

Tobin opened the passenger door once she got out of the car after parking. The insides of Alex's stomach could not stop fluttering at Tobin's chivalrousness all weekend.  

 

"You ready?" Tobin asked excitedly. 

 

"You took us to an aquarium?" Alex asked as her nose scrunched up, her tone naïve yet playful. 

 

And then it was Tobin's insides who couldn’t stop fluttering. 

 

"What better way to spend the Sunday?"  

 

"Nice surprise." Alex commended. 

 

Tobin chuckled. She then turned in the direction of the aquarium entrance and walked a few feet away. And over her shoulder she then quipped, "I do like a girl who appreciates a nice surprise." Then turning her back to a blushing Alex, who began to follow suit.

 

 

\----------------------------

 

As Tobin and Alex got to the entrance, the person at the ticket booth wrapped around a green colored pass band on both their wrists. Alex watched on a bit confused as to why they were the only ones that were wearing the bands. But she was a bit distracted to figure out the reasoning as she watched Tobin make happy small talk with another employee. They seemed to be good friends. And after a hug and a subtle handshake, Tobin walked towards a waiting Alex a few feet away.

 

“Ok, you ready?”

 

“Yeah, but what are the passes for?” Alex asked the curiosity biting at her.

 

But nevertheless, Tobin shrugged it off and quickly changed subjects. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s head off with this tour guide.” Tobin replied as she pointed to an elderly lady rounding her afternoon tour group together. It was a group mixed with families, tourists, and elderly citizens.

Tobin just lined up behind a large family of 5. She turned to Alex and motioned her over with an adorable smile and her eyes squinting in the sunlight. Alex just rolled her eyes playfully and walked over as well, then lining up next to Tobin. And after waiting 3 more minutes, the tour guide was off.

\-----------------------------------

 

 

“So on your right we have a varied collection of rays. Everything including from Skates and Stingrays. These sea animals are very closely related to Sharks.”

 

“They have no skeletons!” A little boy shouted in the middle of the tour group.

 

“Correct!” The tour guide replied. “Now does anyone know why Stingrays have a stinger on their tails?”

 

“Because they’re cooler than Sharks!”

 

“So they can whip their tails at Sharks!”

 

As Tobin began to open her mouth for a try at the correct answer after all the little boys were done guessing – well shouting, Alex intervened.

 

“It’s used as self-defense if they feel threatened.”

 

“That’s right! The stingers on their tails are venomous and sharp and harmful to predators.”

 

As the tour guide continued, Tobin who was standing behind Alex quite closely, whispered in Alex’s ear. “You stole my answer.”

 

Alex hummed out a chortle. She breezily looked over her shoulder and shrugged, “You snooze you lose.” Then looked back forward pretending to focus on the tour guide when knowing exactly the reaction she spurred in Tobin.

 

And she was right, as Tobin didn’t have any come back in mind. Instead, she remained silent and the only response she gave to Alex before she turned back to the tour guide was just a sly smile which caused Alex’s heart to skip a beat. And they continued to walk along with their tour group, with Tobin now following a lot closer behind Alex.

 

“So now we have our collection of Shark Rays which kinda look like Sharks as you can see the resemblance in their dual dorsal fins.”

 

The tour guide stopped the entire group in front of the tank window for the tour to observe the sea creatures first hand. All the little children gathered together in front of the tank while the other adults scattered along the window railings. Tobin walked right behind the kids and stared off just as in much awe like the rest of the younger children. As for Alex, she stood a little closer next to Tobin as her admiration was focused on something else. She stared at awe at how strong of a jawline Tobin had. At how smooth and fine her skin was. How light brown her hair was but ever so long and flowy. At how taken aback she was at how strong Tobin’s shoulders were, but yet how her height was just about a few centimeters below Alex’s. But this was the same person who fought off an elderly perverted man and a very large drunken – well several large drunken frat guys come to think of it as Alex remembered the very first night they officially met. That was so many, many nights ago when Alex thought of Tobin just as a customer, well practically a stranger and nothing more. Now they were standing in some Santa Barbara aquarium looking at Shark Rays. And Alex would’ve never imagined this in a million years. Alex didn’t picture this scenario when she contemplated about Tobin’s offer. She didn’t picture the silly drive from campus all the way to the hotel. Or picture how awful Tobin’s singing really is. Or how polite and kind Tobin can be reminiscing on how chivalrous and respectful Tobin had been since she picked her up from her dorm. And in the back of Alex’s mind, she made a quick note to self to thank Kelley for persuading her to come to this weekend trip.

 

“Ok guys, and we’re off.” The tour guide shouted as everyone rounded and grouped together in their formation again.

 

As Alex walked off slowly to follow everybody else, Tobin tugged on Alex’s forearm gently.

 

“C’mon we gotta go.” Tobin whispered in a rushed tone.

 

Alex looked at her befuddled. “Tobin the group is heading that way.”

 

Tobin nimbly chuckled. “Yeah, we’re not going with them. Private passes remember?” Tobin replied as she raised Alex’s wrist with the neon green private pass band wrapped around it.

 

Alex shot back an unsure look. Her eyes were hesitant and doubtful. “Are we gonna get into trouble?”

 

Tobin let out a laugh then paused, “I thought you were a girl that liked a nice surprise?” Tobin quipped back playfully.

 

And it was Alex who didn’t have a comeback this time. Instead, she scoffed out at Tobin’s comment and took one step closer to Tobin still leaving the gentle grip on her forearm.

 

“Ok, where are we going?” She replied back giving in.

 

Tobin could only give back a sly smile. Her hand slid down Alex’s forearm slowly to then only lock their hands together. It caused goosebumps on the back of Alex’s spine. “It’s a surprise.” Tobin hushed out softly in a low deep voice that caused even more goosebumps now all long Alex’s body.

 

_Whoah._

 

Tobin led the way walking to another section of the aquarium in the building as she held tight onto Alex’s hand. The only current thought that ran in Alex’s mind was the fact that they were actually holding hands. The actual first contact between the duo that read off as a couple-ly and not as friends. Soon rapid fire questions as to what they exactly were to each other started bouncing off the walls along with Alex’s other million jumbled thoughts. And as for Tobin, well she was just trying to figure out where the damn place was. Though, they weren’t very far away as Tobin made another left turn after another. Finally, they slowed their tracks down at the end of the caved boulder rocked built hall, as the same ticket booth person Tobin was friends with, waited at the archway entrance.

 

“Hey you found it!” He exclaimed.

 

And for a quick second, Tobin let go Alex’s hand to greet her friend again thankful for the favor. And for a quick second, Alex was disappointed at the loss of contact but Tobin quickly reached back locking their hands again and once again the goosebumps on Alex’s spine sprang alive.

 

“So you guys got about maybe 15 – 20 minutes or so. Then the 12:30AM tour guide is heading this way. That cool?”

 

“Yeah! Great man, thanks again.”

 

“No problem, you guys know the exit. See ya.”

 

Tobin waved her friend off while turning to a very inquisitive Alex. “What?” She asked, the letting go of the younger girl’s hand she had been taken hostage of.

 

“So we are getting into trouble.” Alex joked.

 

Tobin took a step closer. “Only if we get caught.” As Tobin raised her eyebrow.

 

Alex’s heart skipped a beat. “And if we get caught?”

 

Tobin paused and titled her head slightly like she was a curious puppy. “Why do you think we’re gonna get caught?”

 

A snicker escaped Alex’s lips. “Because we’re not supposed to be where we’re supposed to be Tobin.” Her tone playfully cautious.

 

Tobin took in all of Alex’s features. She thought at the very second how kissable Alex looked at the moment. But buried the thought in the back of her mind and instead locked their hands again. She led the way through the entrance hall and Alex followed slowly behind Tobin with no complaints. It was like a daze, a dream that Alex couldn’t have imagined. When they walked through the halls it was dark and Alex didn’t see much. But as soon as they took another step after step, the hallway was illuminated at the blue LED lights all along the edges of the wall railings and the cement ground. It was utilized as the only light to brighten the oversized large aquarium tank with thick clear glass walls. The designed structure was quite overwhelming as the aquarium even arched over above the ceiling. It was just the two of them in the quietness of the blue dim room. Well them and an abundant of Dolphins, Sharks, varied fishes, Turtles, and every other sea creature you could imagine swimming effortlessly in the brightness of the clear blue water. Tobin looked back at Alex who was a few feet away standing in front of the tank amazed at the Dolphins who were playing right in front of her. And it was Tobin who felt like she was in a trance. Too stunned at the girl in front of her, taken aback as she took in all of the blue eyed girl’s features.

 

Tobin then began to walk in her direction. “So you still think we’ll get caught?”

 

Alex turned her head quickly at the sound of Tobin’s voice. She smiled through her infectious laugh. “Well it depends.”

 

“Depends on what?” Her tone curious yet at ease. Tobin leaned half of her body on the metal railings as the other half of her body stood up slightly straight so she could look directly into Alex’s eyes.

 

“Depends on how long we’re staying here.” Alex replied back coolly, then taking a step closer to Tobin. This time it was sober confidence exuding out of Alex rather than liquid courage.

 

Now, there was no space in between. Just clothes touching, and hopefully bodies as the thought of kissing Alex right now jumped at the fore front of Tobin’s mind.

 

Though, Tobin paused and smiled back. “Can I ask you something?” The smile on her face still there.

 

Alex nodded.

 

“Did you really not wanna come this weekend - with me?”

 

Alex was startled at the question. And well – very curious as to why Tobin would bring something like that up at this very moment. At this very moment when all Alex wanted Tobin to do was to just kiss her.

 

“What?” Alex asked taken a back.

 

Tobin’s body still leaned onto the rail and looked directly into her eyes. “Were you really thinking about not coming?”

 

Alex opened her mouth to say something but just couldn’t find the words.

 

“Kelley mentioned you were seriously thinking about it. And I just – I didn’t mean to force you to come or anything.”

 

And then Alex made a self-note to kill Kelley when she got back.

 

“I mean you probably wanted to be back already by now. And I know this was kind of a last minute thing. I just don’t want you to think that I planned some sort of agenda I guess – like – because I wasn’t planning anything other than just the concert. I mean I’m sorry if you felt forced to come this weekend. You can always tell me no. I mean I know we’re not exactly – well ya know. If you don’t feel comfortable – I mean Kelley said you were nervous so I’m sor –

 

Of all things that Tobin thought that could possibly happen this weekend, Alex making the first move to kiss her was not one of them. Tobin did not think that Alex would cut her off during mid apology. Or think that Alex’s lips were that soft. Or think that she’d have her fingers run through Alex’s soft hair while she was cupping Alex’s face delicately in her palms. Or think that Alex’s hands would grasp at the helm of Tobin’s shirt in such a forceful way. But internally, Tobin liked the feeling of the thought that Alex had wanted this kiss just as much as she had. And it had shown in the way of how strong of a grip Alex had on the helm of her shirt. What felt like an endless time to Alex, she pulled her lips away from Tobin’s and that aloof look on her face.

 

“That was – nice.” Tobin faintly murmured under her breath.

 

“Shit. Sorry! Tobin I am so sorry.” Alex stammered out downright freaked at her behavior.

 

Tobin just shook her head casually and calm. She stepped even closer to Alex if that was even possible. She whispered, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

The nerves that Tobin caused Alex’s stomach to feel like a complete roller coaster off its metal hinges made Alex absolutely blush. So she tried to look away. But Tobin still had a gentle hold with Alex’s face in her palms, so Alex didn’t necessarily get a chance to look away this time. Instead, Tobin directed Alex to look right at her.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” Tobin confessed in low voice.

 

Alex beamed with a glowing smile while her nose scrunched up.

 

Tobin leaned in as their foreheads almost touching. “You really did get me Morgan.”

 

“What?” Alex questioned, also in her soft voice as she looked at Tobin’s lips.

 

“My deal breaker.” Tobin stated back. “It was definitely the company.” Tobin hushed out then catching Alex’s lips once again. And as their lips brushed against one another in a slow motion, Alex made another self-note to _definitely_ thank Kelley when she got back.


	36. Greg's Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, long one. So sorry but yay right. Almost there.

**(the day after the kiss)**

 

“Nine out of ten times, I’d be right.”

“I know babe.”

“Nine out of ten times!”

“I heard you.”

“But the one time she’s right, it’s like a freaking break through! You’d think she’d won the lottery or something.”

“She was just reacting babe.”

Hope scoffs. “Yeah, a bit too much if you ask me. I mean, the one time she’s right it’s like Heaven opened up its gates. Ya know?”

“Mhmm.”

“I can still see the smug look on her face. And all the rest of the girls jumping and yelling cus Coach said yes. God! It annoys me. I can’t see why anyone on the team think she’s funny.”

“Well, she kind of is. I mean Hao is pretty hilarious.”

“No she isn’t. She has absolutely no sense of humor.”

“And you do?”

“Whose side are you on?”

“Yours, all the way. But if Hao thinks the team needs a week to rest, and the rest of the team agrees too, then I don’t see what all the commotion is about.”

“We’re in the mid – “

“…middle of your season…I know. You forget you’re talking to your girlfriend who goes to _all_ your home games wearing your jersey.”

Hope sighs out a deep breath. “But a week – “

“…a week off isn’t going to kill you. It won’t dramatically change the standings babe. You guys have a hell of a shot in the finals, and I know you know that and so do the rest of the girls. So why don’t you just agree with Hao this _one time_ and take the break. A week with me doesn’t sound bad, does it babe?”

Hope doesn’t have anything to say to her love, and Kelley knows it. So Kelley takes the non-response as a silent victory.

“Good. So can we stop talking about that and move on to other things, hmm?”

“Fine.” Hope mutters out but a sly smile appears on her face when she can feel Kelley rub gently on her forearm with nothing but love.

“So Al…” Kelley instigates.

But Alex doesn’t even pay attention to the scheming tone of Kelley’s voice. She’s too busy daydreaming into fantasy land, too giddy and gaga over the weekend’s course of events. She’s still riding that high from her and Tobin’s shared kiss on a perfect Sunday afternoon. Of course, the rest of the girls don’t know this including Kelley. So Kelley bellows out a low whistle astonished that Alex had been zoned out of the conversation all the time during their traditional Monday night dinner between the trio.

“Where is your head at? You just missed out on important discourse Al.” Kelley sarcastically replies back ever so dramatically.

“Sorry.” Alex answers sympathetically. “I’m listening now.” She answers back as she continues to play with her dinner fork not really interested in the hot meal in front of her.

“Good, because we were just talking about how smitten you are with Tobin ever since you got back yesterday.”

“No we weren’t.” Hope corrects.

“Hush, babe.”

Alex drops her fork and shoots her a deadpan look. “Kel.” She sighs out.

“No, don’t even Al! I’m not gonna drop it because I deserve a right to know. I’m not only your roommate but your _best friend_ for _four years now_ and probably for the rest of your life! So you’re stuck with me and my ways. Now, if the two of you want me to shut up already, that’s fine.  All Alex here has to do is dish on how the weekend went and I’ll keep my mouth shut for the rest of the week. So, what’s it gonna be?”

Alex looks over to Hope for some help but Hope is just shaking her head in defeat. “Just humor her for a minute, will ya?” Hope pleads.

“Way to stay affirmative.”

“Do it for the both of us, Al.”

Alex just breathes in and breathes out, trying to steady herself for about the million questions Kelley is going to throw at her. “Okay, Kel. You’re right, you are my best friend and if it weren’t for you, I probably wouldn’t have gone.”

“So you had a good time?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Eeeek! Ok! So tell me how was it?”

“The concert?”

“And everything else in between!”

Alex rolls her eyes playfully. “The concert was nice.”

“Nice? That’s it? Just nice. What the hell is that?”

“Well – I don’t remember most of it. I got drunk.”

“ _Ooohhh_ , go on.”

“I don’t even remember the drive back to the hotel. I think I passed out.”

“ _Ohh_ , Al.” Kelley sighs out disappointedly and embarrassed for her roommate. “Way to stay gracious.”

“First of all, getting drunk was not planned. Second, nothing happened. Anyways, she took me to an aquarium after checking out of the hotel.”

“Oh my god! That’s so cute!”

“She somehow got us private passes – I think – and we kind of snuck into this room just the two of us during the middle of the tour.”

Kelley’s eyes are widening now, almost bulging out of her sockets. “ _Oh_ , she’s good.”

“And I was just standing there watching the dolphins and then she told me _you_ told her I was nervous!”

“I didn’t exactly say those exact words.” Kelley stuttered out.

“Anyways, I couldn’t say anything back. I mean she was right. I was so nervous going and got so caught up in my thoughts that I…I almost missed out on…”

But Alex couldn’t finish when her face erupts into a very large grin, her cheeks hurting from all the blushing. And Kelley notices this too, it’s hard not to.

“Missed out on what!?”

But Alex just shakes her head embarrassed, unapologetically. She can feel the hummingbirds at the pit of her stomach moving at a rapids pace just thinking about how sweet and gentle Tobin held her face in the palms of her hands before leaning in and connecting their lips once again.

“Alex I swear to god, finish that sentence!” Kelley yells out as she pushes herself against the table and rises from her chair, her hands flailing in the air impatiently.

“I kissed her.”

It’s dead silent. Kelley is nothing but shockingly stunned in stillness as she slowly sits back onto the chair cushion and scoots closer to the table. Hope stops herself from taking her next bite of mashed potatoes and looks up from her plate actually interested in the conversation this time. And Alex, well, Alex is just sitting there feeling like a complete love stricken dud with nothing but an unashamed smile on her face.

 

\----------------------------------

 

**(one hour later)**

“Oh my god! This is crazy! Isn’t this so crazy babe!” Kelley aggressively hushes next to Hope as they both take on the dishes.

“Kel, easy on the bubbles.”

“I knew it too! Didn’t I call it? Didn’t I?”

“Seriously Kel, you’ve been scrubbing that same plate for like 5 minutes straight now.”

“And you thought I was being overdramatic.”

“Actually, I said you were being over encumbering.”

“Whatevs, same thing.”

“It’s not the same thing babe.”

“We are so double dating now. Oh god! You know what I just realized!?”

“That the plate you’re holding is thoroughly clean and doesn’t need another intense 5 minutes of rigorous scrubbing anymore.”

“ _Nooo,_ that we can finally go to that cute little Mexican restaurant I always wanted to try out.”

“What are you talking about? You just placed a to go order the other day.”

“Goodnight guys! I’m heading to bed.” Alex calls out as she steps out of the bathroom and briefly walks through the hallway to get to her own bedroom.

“Goodnight Al!” Kelley and Hope innocently shout out in unison as if they weren’t just having a secret conversation about future plans now that, what Kelley assumes as Alex and Tobin dating.

Alex shuts the door behind her as she dries off her damped hair with a fresh dry towel. She quickly dresses in her pjs and starts to get her school things ready packed for the next day. The only thought running in her mind is how her stomach kept fluttering at the surprising sight of Tobin inside her dorm building lobby this very morning, waiting around with Simon and one of his friends who happen to be residing in the same building Alex was. And how adorable Tobin looked as she hesitantly yet excitedly tried to walk over to say hi when she had locked eyes on her in the mass of dorm residents roaming around as Alex was picking up her mail from the student desk receptionist. But Tobin didn’t make it all the way over when Simon, of course, interrupted their cute moment when he calls her over. That was the only interaction the duo had since, well – their first kiss. And Alex’s stomach does somersaults yet again as she thinks about how great of a first kiss it was. That is until she hears her phone ring and easily gets distracted when she sees the name appear on her screen.

“Hi.” Alex breathes out, trying to fight the high squeak pitch of her voice because of her overly excitement.

“Hey.” Tobin breathes out coolly.

“How are you?” Alex asks, then mentally slapping herself for sounding so formal to her crush.

“Good, I should’ve called earlier.”

Alex just about blushes. “It’s okay, really.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come over to say hi this morning.”

“Tobin, its fine.”

“So you got in ok?”

“Mhmm.”

“I should’ve walked you up back to your room.”

“Tobin it’s really ok. I’m sure you would’ve been ambushed by Kelley or something.” Alex laughs out.

Tobin breathes out a hefty laugh herself. “You’re probably right. I guess I dodged a bullet.”

“So how was it with Simon today?”

“Oh, you mean the whole hostage thing? Simon is Simon, his usual self. Apparently, the guy can’t go one weekend without me. He kept calling it a Bro Day.”

Alex chortles a cute laugh. “That’s cute. You’re officially one of his bros.”

“I don’t really like to brag about it.” Tobin jokes.

Alex giggles. “Well tell Simon he can’t always have you, he needs to learn how to share.”

Alex would just about die if she had seen the biggest dorky smile on Tobin’s face right now on the other end of the line. But does anyways quickly realizing how forward her comment was just then.  

“I’ll let him know.” Tobin replies after a small pause.

And then Alex relaxes hearing Tobin’s response. It relaxes her so much that she then confidently replies, “If I can go a day without seeing you, then I’m sure he can manage.”

“You missed me that much, huh?”

“Well…the knob on one of my drawers is a little loose and I thought of you.” Alex teased jokingly.

“Touché, Morgan.”

A nice pause settles in as the two stricken love birds try to compose their rapid heartbeats.

“I should probably go, we have class early tomorrow morning.” Alex states.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Okay, goodnight.” Alex repeats.

“Wait – Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“…”

“Tobin?”

“I missed you too.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Basically Alan’s an idiot if you ask me. I mean the guy thinks he seriously can write an entire Iron Man spin off all by himself. As if he suddenly changed his major to Creative Writing from Mechanical Engineering all in one day. I mean the guy is deluded.”

“Yep.” Tobin repeats. But her current focus isn’t on Simon who’s sitting across of her at the table at a less busy Wednesday night at Ruby’s. Instead, it’s directed at the brunette waitress who’s currently taking an order just a few feet away at another table.

“And he has the audacity to not even give me credit when it was my idea in the first place! I mean c’mon! The guy is seriously deluded.”

“Mhm, crazy.”

Simon looks up after taking a juicy bite from his burger. He can tell that something has gotten Tobin distracted. So he finishes his chewing and wipes off the ketchup messy and misplaced all over his mouth.

“Ahem.”

“Mhm, crazy.”

“Tobin?”

“...”

“Tobin.” Simon states as he hits Tobin’s legs from under the table.

“Ow! What was that for?” Tobin asks upset but now concentrated on Simon rubbing the sore spot on her leg under the table.

“Yo, you were zoning out on me? I mean usually, I’m used to it by now. But you seem _different_ today. What’s up with you?”

Tobin clears her throat. “I’m not zoning out.”

“Okay, so what were we talking about?”

“How much you really like your burger.”

“Riiight. What’s up dude? You’ve been acting weird lately since like Monday.”

Tobin just leans back into her chair and folds her arms across her chest casually. “Nothing. Really.” But it’s clearly not nothing when she looks up again into Alex’s view and watches her walk away after taking orders from the table she was serving which only causes her to fight the smirk curving against her lips. Simon shakes his head and waves it off entirely, then continues to ramble on and on.

“ _Ohh Alex_.” Kelley vivaciously teases as Alex rounds the corner of the bar to head to the kitchen to place her orders.

“Yeah Kel?”

“Someone is clearly happy to see you.” She points out.

“What?” Alex asks as she finally turns her order in now facing Kelley, sticking her notepad and pen into the apron pockets.

But Kelley just points her index finger towards Tobin’s table whom immediately gets flustered when she realizes Kelley and Alex catches her staring, then turns back to a talkative Simon. Alex’s heart is about bursting in joy at the adorable sight.

“Kelley, not now. I’m working.” Alex scolds now facing back to her roommate.

“I’m not doing anything.” Kelley smirks devilishly.

“Alex! Your orders up! One Ruby special!” One of the cooks calls out.

“I didn’t place that order.” Alex states confused.

But she finally understands what’s going on when she turns back to Kelley whom still as the devilish smirk on her face and raises her eyebrows to point at Tobin’s direction.

“Kel!” Alex hushes in her scolding tone.

But Kelley just shrugs her shoulders innocently, “I’m not doing anything. Go on Al, your table is waiting.”

Alex just responds by rolling her eyes, but takes the desert plate anyway and walks over towards Tobin and Simon’s table. But not without taking a deep breath first.

“…he has another thing coming if he thinks he can go ahead and publish it without giving me proper credit!”

 “Hi guys.” Alex brightly greets as she walks up from behind Tobin and stands right in the middle of their table, desert still in hand.

“Hey Alex.” Simon replies.

“Hey.” Tobin breathes out, never tiring from how taken back she is by Alex’s looks.

“Hi you.” Alex repeats, this time a little softer and more so towards Tobin’s way as they stare a little longer at each other. “So how’s the food?”

“Great. It’s great.”

“Good.”

“Yeah, good.”

Simon cocks his eyebrows while he shifts his focus switching back and forth from Alex to Tobin, analyzing exactly what the hell was going on right in front of him; the two girls sharing this same look of puppy love on their faces directed at each other. _Interesting_ , he thinks to himself.

“Actually, I think the cook over did it with the sauce.” Simon interrupts.

“It’s fine Simon.” Tobin flat out stated with her eyes still gazed on Alex.

“Funny, you’re not the one eating it.” Simon jeers back.

And at this Tobin finally retreats back from her heightened look on the waitress standing in front of her and back onto Simon to only then give him a rather annoyed look. But he just shrugs back dumbly.

“Nice, dessert.” Simon interrupts.

“Oh, yeah – right, this is for you guys.”

“I’m pretty sure we didn’t order that.” Simon corrects.

“I know. It’s on the house.” Alex replies as she places the dessert plate in between the two realizing Kelley had only ordered one Ruby special.

“Sweet.” Simon states as he gladly stabs his fork right at the center of the homemade double chocolate cheesecake.

Alex giggles at how messy and un-classy like Simon is attacking at the free desert in front of him with no care or consideration of sharing it with his buddy Tobin. She looks back over to Tobin whom already has an intense gaze and this goofy smile on her. Alex’s heart feels like it’s beating quite quicker than it normally should.

“Alex, your order’s up!” The cook calls out loudly from behind the kitchen counter which break’s Alex’s concentration on Tobin.

She fakes a cough, “I should get back to my table.”

“Okay.” Simon replies with his mouth half full, the chocolate sauce almost dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Once again, Tobin shoots him the usual death glare. But her face then softens when she looks back to Alex.

“Call me over when you guys are ready for the check.” Alex replies, her eyebrows scrunched, disgusted now at the mess Simon is making. She decides she doesn’t want to see anymore and then turns back to a smiling Tobin. “Maybe I’ll see you after?” Alex asks hoping Tobin catches the wishful tone of her voice.

Tobin responds by giving her a playful smirk and a nod. And then she watches Alex walk away towards the kitchen.

“Ahem.”

“What Simon?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just figured it out is all.”

“Figured out what?”

“Oh c’mon, I might be dumb but I’m not stupid.”

Tobin just shakes her head confused at Simon’s idiotic remark.

“You and Alex are like a thing now right?” He asks confidently already knowing the answer as he takes another bite of the cheesecake. “Let me guess, you kissed her in Santa Barbara didn’t you? I mean, it’s pretty obvious of course…”

And as Tobin pretends to listen to Simon taking credit for absolutely nothing, her eyes are back onto the blue eyed waitress smiling and conversing with the customers at a new table.

“…I knew something was going to happen. You can thank me by the way. I mean I did practically pull the strings behind it all. You can just call me the love maestro thank you very much.” Simon jokes (but not really).

Tobin looks back to Simon after sipping on her water. “You’re wrong by the way.” She states back after Simon is done with his rant.

“Which part?” Simon asks, chocolate oozing out of his mouth.

“She kissed me.” Tobin states back, sounding almost cocky and prideful of the fact.

And at Tobin’s confession, Simon almost chokes on his cheesecake.

 

\------------------------------------

**(one hour later)**

“Dude.”

“…”

“C’mon. Seriously?”

“…”

“Tobin.”

“…”

“Tobs!”

“Simon, the campus is like a 20 minute walk from here. You’ll be fine.”

“That isn’t the issue. Ya know you were the one that asked me to tag along in the first place. And now _you’re ditching me_.” Simon retorts as his hands hit his chest to make his point that much clearer.

“I’m just giving Alex a ride back home.”

“So why can’t I come? We’re all going to the same place.”

“You don’t live in Alex’s dorm.”

“Neither do you pal.” Simon takes a deep breath. “Okay I get it, you’re trying to woo her still, right? Like you’re being all Prince Charming or – is it _Princess Charming_?”

“Are you gonna leave now?”

“Fine. Just so you know, I’m gonna remember this.”

“Good to know, now get outta her before Alex comes out.” Tobin says while hurriedly pushing Simon in the other direction away from Ruby’s.

And as Simon is almost out of sight, disappointedly in shock, Tobin catches Alex walk out through the entrance doors her hair up in a messy bun and still dressed in work attire throwing on her jacket. She spots Tobin from not too far away and makes her way over, her head slightly looking down in giddiness.

“Hey, what happened to Simon?” She asks when she stops right in front of Tobin giving little space in between.

“Actually, he said he had to go – do something.” Tobin covers. She stuffs her hands in her pockets and smiles at Alex. “So uh, are you done with your shift?”

Alex reciprocates the smile back and nods. “Yeah, it’s been a slow night.”

Tobin nods her head in agreement. “Do you – need a ride back? To campus?”

 _She is so cute._ “Actually, I was just planning on walking back. It’s like a 20 minute walk from here, so.”

Tobin takes a hesitant step back, her right leg kicking at the back heel of her left leg. She clicks her tongue dejectedly, “Oh, right. Yeah, okay – cool.” Tobin replies as she starts to back away just a tad. “Okay – so uh…I’ll just see ya back on campus then.”

And just then Alex’s face erupts in this bright smile along with a dumb chuckle. “Tobin. I was kidding.”

Tobin sighs out in relief. “My car is over there.” Tobin says back using her head to point to the Honda Civic parked across the street.

“Great, let’s go.” Alex replies excitedly.

The short drive back is exactly that for the duo; too short and rather too quick for their liking. Though, even if the 15 minute drive back doesn’t really amount to anything, it’s nice enough to know they’re both grateful to be in each other’s company. Just a few stolen glances shared between the two in their relaxed silence. And it’s enough interaction for the two because it repeatedly makes their stomachs turn inside out. Even during the cute yet awkward contact when Tobin stops at a red light and suggests maybe turning on the radio for some music. Alex readily agrees and lifts her left hand subconsciously to turn on the radio knob not realizing Tobin’s right hand is already there thinking the same. And so for a few seconds, their fingers are touching with Alex’s hand on top of Tobin, and their stomachs are fluttering at a lightning speed because it’s almost been 48 hours since the last time they were in physical contact with one another.

Tobin’s fingers stop tapping on her steering wheel as she pulls up against the curb outside the entrance in the drop off zone of Alex’s dorm. She changes gear into park and then turns off the radio leaving the two back into a relaxed silence.

“Thanks again.” Alex speaks out while she smiles thankfully at Tobin and then releasing her seatbelt.  

“Your welcome.” Tobin replies as she does the same.

“You didn’t have to.”

“You didn’t have to bring me free dessert.” Tobin jokes. “Well, whatever crumbs Simon left.”

Alex chuckles, “Do you – wanna come inside? I think Hope still has her homemade cupcakes in the fridge.” She offers sweetly.

“Hope bakes?” Tobin asks astonished and then lets out a hearty laugh. “I wish I knew this stuff way back when.” She teases.

But Alex lightly smacks her on the arm. “You shouldn’t talk, her cupcakes are really great you know.”

Tobin clicks her tongue dumbly, “Actually, I wouldn’t risk it. I have a very deep fear of food poisoning.”

Alex just shakes her head, trying to fight the chuckle that wants to leave her lips, and it does. Tobin finds it adorable and shoots her this toying, almost cocky smirk. Alex rolls her eyes hard and tries to lightly smack Tobin in the arm again but Tobin is ready this time. She catches Alex’s hand in her own and this in turn catches Alex off guard. So much she’s not chuckling anymore, but instead she swallows a large lump in her throat when she realizes the intense gaze Tobin has on her while she has a tight hold on her hand. Tobin immediately releases her grip letting go of Alex’s hand but then bravely leans in towards the brunette in the passenger seat, and instead her left hand delicately is placed on Alex’s cheek as she pulls Alex’s face towards her so they can connect their lips for their second shared kiss. After a second, Alex finally smiles into the kiss and pulls in Tobin this time as she tugs onto the helm of Tobin’s shirt lightly. Alex pulls away slowly, opening her eyes to see Tobin’s closed and a big goofy grin on her face.

Tobin finally opens her eyes to find Alex smiling sweetly right back at her. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” Tobin softly says, her body still leaned over the glove compartment in between the driver and the passenger seat.

“That sounds familiar.” Alex chuckles, whispering softly as well.

Tobin shoots her one more smile before pecking Alex’s lips gently and slowly for a second time. And again, Alex is the one to pull back her cheeks reddening by the second.

“So…you don’t wanna come inside?” She asks, barely in a whisper.

“I wish I could. But it’s pretty late – and I should probably check if Simon got home.”

Alex just cocks her eyebrows in confusion, and to be honest in a little jealousy.

“Just to make sure he didn’t get lost.” Tobin replies as if she could read Alex’s mind. “I mean the guy is a math genius but he’s an idiot at life.”

This makes Alex laugh loudly and she brings both her hands to rest on Tobin’s chest gently. “Okay. You should go then.”

Tobin just nods but her eyes are focused on Alex’s lips yet again. And she can’t help it for the third time when she leans in again and connects their lips. And when Tobin can feel Alex’s fingers practically tugging on her own shirt, the left hand that’s been resting on Alex’s cheek sneak a little farther back around Alex’s neck to pull her even closer. The two are so enamored in their much heated kiss that it’s this time Tobin to retreat.

“Sorry.” She huskily breathes out, trying to gain her composure as she slowly leans back into her own seat to give Alex some space and time to regain her breath.

Alex just shakes her head playfully, her fingers playing with Tobin’s in Tobin’s lap. “Call me, tomorrow morning?”

“Better yet, I’ll see you in class.” Tobin states.

“Oh yeah. I forgot.” Alex replies feeling a bit stupid for forgetting in the first place.

But Tobin doesn’t find Alex anything but so sexily adorable. So she shoots her a large grin as she brings lifts Alex’s hand that’s been mindlessly playing with her fingers to her lips and playfully pecks at it never leaving Alex’s eyes. It causes Alex’s heart to jump out the car window.

“Tobin.” Alex states, her tone not playful anymore but now hinting at solemnity.

“Yeah?” Tobin replies concerned as she stops kissing Alex’s hand but still has a tight hold on it.

“We haven’t – really talked.”

“We’re talking now.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Alex chuckles. “I’ve – never – well I’ve never been with…” Alex stutters out struggling to confess to Tobin with what’s been on her shoulders for a long time.

“You okay?” Tobin asks concerned.

Alex takes a deep breath. “I’ve never been with a girl before.”

Tobin slowly nods in understanding.  

“So…this, what we’re doing…is very – “

“New to you.” Tobin finishes.

Alex nods in response. “Is that okay?”

Tobin’s facial features immediately turn soft and playful once again. Her lips smirking.

“I mean I know it’s weird – this is weird to me! I mean not bad weird – sorry I didn’t mean that. I meant, I meant – that it feels like – ya know what? Forget it. Forget I said that.” Alex pauses to take in a deep breath. “I’m just trying to say that I do…like you – like a lot. And, I don’t want you to think this is weird _for you_ since this is really new to me.”

Alex shakes her head embarrassed and combs her hand through her hair. “But I guess I kind of already knew _beforehand_ …because you make me _really nervous_ Tobin. And I’ve never felt this nervous or weird with a guy before – well with anyone. So…why are you laughing?” Alex asks, her mood shifting. One second of being complete flustered, venting all of the weight off her shoulders since she and Tobin shared their first kiss. To the next second of being aware and confused at the sight of Tobin in front of her. Mostly because, Tobin is doing nothing but fighting the large smirk on her face like she wants to let out a loud laugh. And it throws Alex off because Tobin thinks it’s socially acceptable to find her moment of vulnerability funny.

“Sorry, no no! I’m not laughing at you. I promise.”

Alex rolls her eyes and releases a deep breath she’s been holding in. “So do you have any response to what I just said?” Alex asks worriedly.

Tobin takes both of Alex’s hands into hers and squeezes tightly. “Alex, I like you a lot too.” She replies with definiteness.

The stupid, goofy smile finds itself back on Alex’s face.

“And I get it – this is new to you. I don’t wanna force you into anything that would make you feel uncomfortable or _weird_. I just want you to be yourself around me. And tell me if things are getting to _weird_ for you.” Tobin pauses, “Is that the response you were looking for?”

Alex looks down in embarrassment but nevertheless nods her head. And when she looks back up, Tobin tugs on her hands one final time to then pull her in closer once again. Alex gets the hint, so she shakes her head and leans in towards Tobin’s pull. But before she can connect her lips to Tobin’s she says, “Tobin?”

“Yeah?” Tobin quietly whispers back barely on Alex’s lips with her eyes closed.

“Don’t you have to check on Simon?”

“Damn it.” Tobin’s head drops and she sighs out. Of course Simon would somehow be somewhat of cockblock even when his physical presence isn’t anywhere near.

Alex hums out a chuckle against Tobin’s lips. She retreats and leans back into her seat. She grabs her things and smirks when she knows that Tobin is just staring intensely at her all the while. Alex rests her hand on the door handle, things in hand, then looks back to Tobin one final time. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Tobin just nods with a sweet smile. Alex takes her time to place a delicate kiss on Tobin’s cheek before slowly exiting the car. Tobin is practically watching Alex walk towards the dorm building until she finally gets in safely. She sighs out and rests her head on the steering wheel and then she leans back into her seat with a giddy smile on her face before driving off.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“Stop it Tobin!” Alex squealed pushing off Tobin’s hand with her blue felt pen in grasp. “No, don’t you dare write that!” Alex laughs out as she and Tobin are flirtatiously fighting each other’s hands from Tobin writing all over Alex’s notebook.

Tobin chuckles deeply, “What, why?”

“Because this is _my_ notebook and you have a blue pen! It’s not gonna match! Plus, that’s the wrong answer.” Alex squeals back.

“No it isn’t!” But Tobin doesn’t care as she keeps leaning over into Alex’s seat getting as much contact with the brunette as much as she possibly can. And Alex doesn’t really put up much of a fight because secretly she loves it too.

“Ahem.”

The rather obvious flirting duo stops abruptly as they turn their heads quickly to the sound of Simon clearing his throat from across the study room table.

“We’re being too loud aren’t we?” Alex asks apologetically.

“A little.” Simon scoffs back.

“Sorry.” Alex says with a shy shrug of her shoulders as she sits upright in her chair. Tobin does the same as she leans back over to her own side.

Not even a full five minutes have passed without Alex and Tobin sneaking a few adoring glances at each other. Alex has to even try to bury her face into her textbook to hide the red beet cheeks she wears every time they lock eyes on one another even if it is just for a few seconds. And Tobin finds it so absolutely charming and cute that the profound smirk on her face keeps growing wider at the second. However, not everyone on the study table feels the same. The sight of the flirting duo is so sickeningly delightful to Simon that he can’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable. And how can he not be when he feels like the complete third wheel, totally ignored and unwanted.

So…is this how it’s gonna be from now on? I mean the two of you?” Simon annoyingly asks using the end of his pen pointing back and forth from Tobin to Alex.

Tobin, of course, shoots him an irritated look for being so blunt. But Alex’s blushing cheeks can’t stop from turning hot red.

“Dude.” Tobin scoffs out.

But Simon just shrugs his shoulder oblivious of his rudeness. “What? I’m just saying, if you guys wanted to be alone you could’ve just told me. I mean I was kind of thinking of an excuse to bail just now.”

“Dude.” Tobin repeats, her tone much harsher.

“Don’t get me wrong, you guys are cool and all. But if we’re gonna study I’d rather we actually ya know – study.”

“You can leave now Simon.” Tobin states deadpan.

“Actually, Simon’s right.” Alex interjects as her blushing embarrassingly cheeks are no longer that red.

“No he isn’t.” Tobin states so casually.

“It’s okay Tobin really. I have to go anyways, my next class is in like 20 minutes. I should probably get going.” Alex replies as she gathers her things.

“I’ll walk you.” Tobin assures as she rises from her chair as well.

“Whoah, whoah, whoah. So now _you’re both_ leaving?” Simon asks flabbergasted his arms splayed out on his spread out textbooks.

Alex shrugs her shoulders remorsefully and nods.

“Yep, look at that.” Tobin replies, her tone the complete opposite.

Simon sighs, “This is definitely the last time I’m studying with you two.”

Tobin and Alex exit the student center together with Tobin leading the way. They take their time, almost carelessly, to Alex’s class repelling the very idea of having to separate in a little bit. Tobin has to fight the urge inside her from reaching her hand out to grab onto Alex’s. Or even fight the way she so badly wants to pull on the bottoms of Alex’s shirt to pull her into Tobin’s body for just the slightest kiss on the lips. But the modest touch of their shoulders brushing up against one another keeps Tobin happy and content.

“How mad do you think Simon was?” Alex asks curiously.

Tobin snickers, “Don’t worry about him. He’s fine.”

Alex nods with a half-smile. “Did you think we were, maybe being – I don’t know – I mean, did you think we that bad back there?” Alex asks shyly but keeping her stare on Tobin wanting an honest reaction from the older girl.

Tobin grins, “Maybe _you were_.”

Alex stops dead in her tracks as she gasps out loud at Tobin’s remark. She lightly taps Tobin on the arm. “Me!”

Tobin lets out a hearty laugh as she turns her head over her shoulders to face a staggered Alex. “I was just kidding. C’mon, it’s Simon. What are you worried about? Him telling on us or something.” Tobin jokes as Alex finally catches up to her and they continue to stroll ever so casually.

But Alex doesn’t find it really funny when she stays silent, unsure of how to tell Tobin her concerns.

“Alex? I was just kidding ya know.”

Alex lowly chuckles. “I know, sorry. I was just thinking.”

“About?”

Alex opens her mouth to say something, but then quickly swallows her words.

“C’mon.” Tobin nudges against Alex’s arm.

Alex exhales out. “Just curious, what did you tell Simon? About us?”

“You’re worried about what Simon thinks of us?” Tobin repeats, making sure she truly understands what Alex is really asking of.

Alex shakes her head in qualm, “You know what, forget it. Forget I asked.”

“Whoah, hold on.” Tobin replies suddenly concerned and serious as she grabs onto Alex’s arm to turn her body to face Tobin. Tobin pulls her a little closer so they’re both perched up in the shade against the brick wall, right inside of the building of where Alex’s next class is. “If you really wanna know, yeah – Simon does know about the whole Santa Barbara thing. Not all the details but just about the gist of it. To be honest, he was kinda pushing for this.” Tobin confesses.

Alex cocks her eyebrows. “For this?” She drawls out, shy of what Tobin meant.

Tobin fakes a cough, feeling the shyness at the pit of her stomach. “You know – ahem – this – uh, you and me?” Tobin replies hesitantly.

Alex just about beams. “Really?”

Tobin embarrassingly looks away with a click of her tongue. Then facing back to a gleeful Alex, “Well, I mean I was too.” She says coolly with a soft shrug of her shoulders. And the sound of Alex’s raspy laugh causes her to slowly lean in but retreats back when she realizes they’re both in public. And then a light bulb goes off in her head. “What did you tell your friends? And Kelley?” Tobin asks curiously.

Alex’s cheeks start to heat up. “I – uh – maybe have told them about the whole Santa Barbara thing too.”

“Yeah?”

Alex nods.

“So no backlash or anything?”

Alex lets out a vigorous laugh. “No, definitely no backlash. Well – a lot of squeals, and a lot of questions, but mostly squeals.”

“I’m assuming they’re all good squeals.” Tobin jokes.

Alex rolls her eyes hard. “I better get inside.”

But Tobin pulls at Alex’s backpack straps and Alex can’t help but shoot her a dumb smirk.

“What are you doing tonight?” Tobin asks, letting go the strap but taking half a step closer.

“The usual, studying.”

Tobin clicks her tongue as if to say _of course you are._ “Well, maybe, you can study at my place. I seriously think you need to switch it up a little.” Tobin jokes.

Alex shakes her head in a scolding manner. “Study…with you? I don’t how effective that’s gonna be.”

“Funny.” Tobin replies deadpan. “I’m serious though, no joking around.”

Alex squints her eyes trying to believe the seriousness of Tobin’s offer, but who was she to turn down alone time with Tobin? So she rolls her eyes friskily and nods. “Okay, fine. But the second you try to write in my notebook Tobin Heath I’m outta there.” Alex jokes back as she walks away flirtatiously towards her class while Tobin watches from far away, her stance still perched against up the brick wall.

“No promises!” Tobin calls back out, with a sly smile on her face.

 

\-----------------------------

 

During the walk back to her dorm room is nothing but happy silence for Tobin. Her heart feels like it’s still sputtering after leaving Alex just a few moments ago. And Tobin can’t believe how much of an effect the brunette has on her. The effect where at the pit of her stomach all she can feel is that that warm and tingly sensation. And just for a brief second, Tobin feels a bit selfish but mostly pathetic for wanting to see the blue eyed girl again. She even tries to rationalize to even try and calm herself down. Reprimanding her thoughts for coming on possibly a bit too strong when she knows exactly that the younger girl wants the exact opposite.  Tobin reminds herself that if this, _whatever this is_ , is gonna work out at all then she needs to,

_Calm down Tobs. This is new to her…just cool it. You don’t wanna los –_

“Whoah.” Tobin sputters out.

“Sorry, didn’t see you!”

“Hey no big deal.  That’s my bad. I wasn’t even paying attention.” Tobin replies as she helps pick up the books off the ground. “Here.”

“Thanks man, I appreciate it.”

As Tobin hands back a very large history book, she looks down at the younger boy whom she roughly bumped into. Suddenly, her eyebrows cock in confusion, body totally stupefied. Because the boy’s features, what seems to appear a freshman, looks oddly familiar. And just then the image of Tyler pops into Tobin’s mind along with a bunch of million questions about his whereabouts of her first charge could be right at this exact moment.

“Sorry again.”

But Tobin can’t even properly respond in time as the boy shoots her this weird look when Tobin’s face looks like she looking off into the distance, and then rushes off into another direction. Leaving Tobin to stand there while she watches him rush away. And in just a matter of seconds, guilt and worry start to flood Tobin’s heart and mind.

_Shit._

 

\-------------------------------

 

_Wow, she really is studying._

Alex thinks out loud to herself amused at the view in front of her. A quiet, honed in Tobin chewing on the bottom of her lip as fixated lines are etched all over on her forehead. Practically half of her head is buried in her textbook while her free hand is mindlessly tapping the pen against the hardcover. And Alex finds the view even more amused at the sight of Tobin rubbing the back of her neck each time she finished reading a page and then flipping onto the next one. Only then to bury her head deep into the textbook a moment later. It’s all so adorable for Alex that she can’t quite help but become engagingly distracted.

“You weren’t joking about the studying were you?” She hums outs softly as she lifts her chin to rest on the knuckles of her closed fist. Eyes zoned onto Tobin across of her.

Tobin looks up slowly, and a smirk grows gradually at Alex’s warm stare. “I almost can’t believe you doubted me.”

Alex takes a second too really before replying back. And then decides to act on her rather bold _– ish_ side as she leans back into her seat slowly, crossing her legs during mid action. She shoots Tobin a rather enticing look, “Well, can you really blame me?” She says back so innocently with just an enough hint of tease in her tone.

It makes Tobin swallow a lump in her throat and proceeds to fake a cough. “I – uh – guess not.” She stutters out.

A low chuckle escapes out of Alex’s mouth almost accidentally at the sight of an uneased Tobin caused by her very actions.

“Uhh – so is it ok if we take a break now? I’m kind of starving.”

Alex nods once, “Sure. Did you wanna grab something on campus?”

Tobin rises out of her chair, “Don’t have to. I’ll make us something.”

“You are?” Alex asks as she follows Tobin into the kitchen.

“You sound very surprised.” Tobin jokes back as she pulls out a pan out of the bottom cupboard and places it onto the stove.

“Sorry, I just didn’t know you cooked…at all.” Alex sweetly answers back while jumping onto the counter as Tobin is already setting out the ingredients on the island counter across of her after pulling it out of the fridge.

“Whoah. Harsh.”

“You just don’t seem like the type to me.” Alex laughs back out.

“Because I’m just some jock to you huh.”

“Mhmm.” Alex sneeringly replies. “So where’d you learn how to cook?”

“Paris.” Tobin confidently retorts as she starts to wash her hands.

“ _Oh_ , and are you gonna start boiling snails?”

Tobin hums out a chortle. “No, not exactly. How does fried chicken sound?”

“I think that will do.” Alex jokes with a shrug of her shoulders.

Tobin gives her a bright smile and then goes back to cooking. Alex quickly jumps off the counter and makes her way over to the island counter where Tobin is. She leans onto it and looks over to Tobin. “Just tell me when to help.”

Tobin walks over to the cupboard behind her and grabs out a large glass bowl and then a cutting board. She places it in front of the counter space before Alex. “You can make the salad.” Tobin suggests. But then pulls back the items in hand and gives Alex a quizzical look. “You can make salad right?” Tobin jokes.

Alex rolls her eyes hard and reaches for the things in Tobin’s hands as Tobin shoots her a playful bright smile. It feels odd but yet so calming to the two when they easily fall into this state of complacent around each other’s company. Both slipping so easily into rapid conversation and laughter as if the act of cooking dinner in Tobin’s kitchen seemed so routine like. And as Alex is already done making the salad and Tobin has already fried half of the drumsticks, she washes off remembering what she had wanted to give to Tobin for quite some time.

“I almost forgot.” She says as she leaves the kitchen without a moment’s notice.

Tobin’s head shoots up from her place in front of the stove as she watches Alex return back to the kitchen. “What’s up?”

Alex immediately beelines it towards Tobin, this time confident she can close the little space in between now that they were – _something_. “This is for you.” Alex says as she hands Tobin two small First Aid Kits, the very ones she had bought from the student bookstore.

Tobin takes a second to drop the tong onto the large plate and then turns back to Alex taking the gifts in her hands. “First Aid Kits, sweet.”

“I keep on forgetting to give that to you. I meant to give it back when we set up your tv that day. I got you two so you can have one here in the kitchen and the other in your bathroom.”

Tobin smiles widely, “That’s very thoughtful.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt anymore.” Alex sweetly answers back, while her fingers reach out to trace the now visible scar above Tobin’s eye. The very cut Alex had stitched up that fateful night.

And at the touch of Alex’s fingers grazing Tobin softly, Tobin just wants to melt at her touch. “I don’t know, I kinda liked that you fixed me up.” Tobin softly says looking ever so smug.

“ _Well I guess_ , these First Aid Kits don’t come fully equipped.” Alex blushes out at the thought of being Tobin’s personal nurse.

Tobin beams then places the kits down onto the counter. She takes a step closer to Alex and gently holds onto Alex’s hands then pulls her closer. Alex can’t help but react in the way that she does as her hands slowly rise and rests onto Tobin’s waist. And neither can Tobin help but react in the way she does when she cups Alex’s face delicately in the palms of her hands.

“No they don’t.” Tobin hums out in a whisper right before she connects their lips in a slow intense kiss.

But Alex pulls back, not really wanting to. And Tobin looks at her unsure of why she does that when the kiss ends rather too quickly for Tobin’s liking. “What’s wrong?” Tobin asks.

“Tobin, the chicken.” Alex states.

“Oh crapt.” And then Tobin is quick to rush to the stove tending to the almost forgotten meal.

Alex laughs out and shakes her head. “I’m gonna put these away.” Alex yells out walking out of the kitchen and towards Tobin’s bathroom.

And as Tobin is flipping over Alex’s piece of drumstick in the pan, she smirks to herself feeling that warm and tingly sensation at the pit of her stomach again. No one’s ever gotten her First Aid Kits besides her mom.

 

\----------------------------------

**(a week later)**

 

Once the car parked in front of Ruby's, Alex sighed begrudgingly not wanting to exit from her seat. Alex was staring at the bar when they pulled up. It had looked so quiet and empty outside but that would change in a few moments. She turned to Tobin who was already looking her way her eyes glowing with infatuation.

Tobin smiled from ear to ear. "So what time do you end?"

"10:30."

"Well I'll give you a ride home." Tobin said with such ease.

"Okay.” She knew Tobin didn’t have to ask.

But Tobin saw right through this and grabbed onto Alex's face with one hand and kissed her softly on the lips. And before she pulled away she whispered into Alex's lips, "I'll be here when you finish."

Alex, nodded, her eyes still closed from the kiss. "So what are you going to do while I'm gone?" She asked so coyly knowing Tobin was done with her morning classes.

Tobin smirked devilishly resting in the driver’s seat. "Mm. I don't know I'll think of something. Maybe sleep."

This made Alex laugh. "You have the rest of the day to be productive Tobin."

Tobin laughed out loud. "Alright. I'll do something."

And with that Alex reached over and kissed Tobin a quick goodbye. Tobin watched her get out of the car and walk into the bar until she finally drove off. Her stomach filled with butterflies.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Tobin doesn’t stop whistling once. Not when she drives back to the dorm after dropping Alex off at work midmorning. And not when she gets out of the car and practically skip her way through the dorm lobby and into the elevator, twirling her car keys around her index finger all the way to her dorm.

“About time.”

A deep, somber voice calls out once Tobin walks through her front door. And finally, Tobin stops whistling.

“Holy crapt! You scared me.” Tobin replies gripping onto her doorknob as she stares right back at Greg who’s been sitting on the window sill in the living room with his arms folded across his chest. She then shuts the door and walks over.

“Sorry, should I have knocked.”

“Uh no – you just caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting you’d be here.”

“Where have you been?”

“What do you mean? I’ve been here, unfortunately still in school but still here.” Tobin jokes, but her laughter is cut short when Greg doesn’t find the comment as funny.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Tobin plops herself onto the couch across of Greg, crossing her ankles on top the coffee table. “Then you have to be a little more specific Greg.”

Greg shakes his head in disappointment. “Where is your head at?”

“What?”

“Your head Tobin. You’ve been distant. It’s like I can’t even keep tabs on you anymore.”

“Distant? I’m right here, _you found me_. You always find me. And what are you talking about keeping tabs - “

“You’re slipping on your whitelighter duties and it’s concerning me.” Greg interjects.

Tobin shakes her head. “I – I – haven’t been slipping.”

“Then what’s going on with Tyler? Have you even made any real progress so far?”

Tobin legs immediately drop from the coffee table and she sits upright this tome on the couch. “Hey! It’s been hard. That kid isn’t so chatty if you remember!”

“When was the last time you even talked to him? Or even seen him?”

“I – uh – well its’ – been hard to reach him.”

Greg nods disappointedly. “That sounds all too familiar.”

“Whoah. You know I’ve been trying. It’s like a brick wall every time I try with the kid. He wants nothing to do with me.”

“That sounds all too familiar too.”

Tobin shakes her head in disbelief feeling totally ambushed all of a sudden. “I thought you’re supposed to be on my side.”

Greg stares at her for a second longer, sensing the ambivalence in Tobin’s eyes. He lowly sighs out, “I am on your side Tobin. I am. Trust me when I say that I’ve been sticking up for you, more often recently than I’d like too. But trust me, I’m with you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Greg sighs out again. “Well your _distance_ – hasn’t just been a concern with me. It’s concerning them too.” He confesses as he points up to the ceiling with his index finger.

“What do you mean? Why are they concerned?”

“They think.” Greg pauses. “I don’t really know how to say this.”

“Just tell me. They think what?”

“That you’re not up for this. This is all too much for you and that maybe – maybe I – they – made a mistake.”

Tobin looks stunned and confused. “Is that really what they think? Is that what you think?”

“Well – that isn’t all that’s concerning them.”

“Please then, enlighten the load.” Tobin says sarcastically as her hands rise into the air in frustration.

“They’re worried that _something else_ has gotten you distracted. I’ve been telling them they’re wrong.”

Tobin shakes her head completely astray as to what exactly Greg is referring to.

“That what I saw in front of Ruby’s this morning isn’t what it really seems. So that the next time they summon me, I can feel completely 100% confident in telling them that their concerns aren’t valid and are just - exaggerations.”

Tobin can’t believe what she’s hearing. “You’re spying on me?”

“Tobin.”

“No, answer the question. Is that what you meant by keeping tabs on me? You’re watching me like I’m some – “

“Tobin, I think you’re forgetting you’re my charge too.”

“Right! And the last thing I need is a babysitter.”

“Maybe you do! Maybe you need someone to keep you on track of what you’re supposed to be doing. Which you -”

“How long?” Tobin interjects fumed.

“What?”

“How long have you been watching me?”

Greg stands up from his place. “Tobin, don’t make it sound like that. Like I’m the bad guy. I’m on your side remember.”

“Then why didn’t you just tell me all of this before. Instead of having to keep following me around like you’re hiding in the shadows or something.”

“I have. I’ve been trying.”

“Are you watching her? Please tell me you’re not!”

“No Tobin, I’m not. Of course, not. You are my concern not her.”

Tobin feels just a nudge at ease. “Why are they concerned about her in the first place? She has nothing to do with Tyler.”

Greg takes a moment and then sits back down. He huffs out, “I’m afraid to tell you.”

Tobin cocks her eyebrows at him urging for him to continue.

“Because I already know you won’t like it.” Greg breathes out a large sigh. “Tobin, there’s a rule. The most single, most important vow every whitelighter takes, dead or alive, that comes with this job. And I can tell you that we don’t like it but it’s something we’ve come to accep – learn - along the way.” Greg corrects.

Tobin remains silent, unsure of where Greg is steering the conversation.

“It’s not easy at first. It takes a lot of courage and selflessness.”

“Why are they concerned Greg?” Tobin asks once again, impatiently.

“Because you can’t be with her.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	37. Keeping My Head Afloat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back...

“I can’t be with her? What is that supposed to mean?” Tobin questions.

 

But Greg just sighs out, signaling this wasn’t his favorite conversation to be having.

 

“Is it…is it because she’s a…she?” Tobin stutters out, unsure of whether the fact that part of the equation even mattered.

 

“No Tobin, that’s not it. Gender isn’t the issue here.”

 

“Then what is?”

 

“White lighters can’t fall in love. It’s - just not allowed.”

 

Tobin hysterically laughs at how ridiculous Greg sounded. “What? That doesn’t even make sense.”

 

“It’s exactly how it sounds like.”

 

Tobin falls back into the couch and crosses her ankles together, her hands folded in her lap. “You’re kidding me right? You’re just joking around.”

 

But the solemnity and seriousness on Greg’s face does not falter. He shakes his head, “Unfortunately Tobin I’m not joking.”

 

Tobin heckles as she now sits upright on the couch. “Let me just get this clear. White lighters, like you and me, whose jobs are supposed to practically be nothing but protectors for _other people_ , aren’t _allowed_ to be in love? Did I get that right?”

 

Greg nods, not an ounce of humor on his face. But Tobin still finds it all ludicrous.

 

“That’s stupid.” She flat out states.

 

“Well it doesn’t matter how _stupid_ it sounds to you, it’s a vow we all took. That includes you now.”

 

Tobin stands right up from her place on the couch now. She can feel her ears begin to heat up boiled. “I wasn’t aware of that when I signed up for this!”

 

“Tobin you – we don’t get to pick and choose which vows we prefer over the other. You promised to take _all vows_ seriously.”

 

“ _Yeah well_ , you didn’t tell me about this one. So really, this is on you. And what kind of logic is that? I can’t fall in love – like that’s even possible for _anyone_. I can’t believe you actually believe in this Greg, of all people!”

“Hey!” Greg yells back fumed. “I didn’t say I believed it alright, but it’s a vow I agreed with and will follow because that’s what’s asked of me. I’d suggest you do the same.”

 

Tobin shakes her head in disgust as she paces in front of her couch. “This is too much – you don’t even – they don’t even know her!”

 

“It doesn’t matter Tobin, I’m sorry.”

 

“It does to me! I like her okay, Greg I do. We may have just started – well whatever we are – I’m not gonna fight it. And the crazy thing is I know she feels the same. This isn’t a fling – it just doesn’t feel like that – Alex is way more than that.”

 

Greg’s response is quiet and somber. He listens to every word Tobin spews out, trying to understand the compassion behind her message.

 

“Does that even matter to you?” Tobin questions, her tone softer now as if she’s pleading with him.

 

Greg sighs tiredly, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this in the beginning and for that, I’m sorry. _I really am Tobin_. But honestly, I thought that when you started this whole thing that you – I just believed that you were different. That you were special Tobin.”

 

Tobin just shakes her head in frustration, not wanting to hear any more of what Greg has to say.

 

“Look, I know it may not make sense to you now. But with time, I think you’ll learn how to accept it. Whether or not you like it, you…will comply. You just have to.”

 

Tobin looks up one final time, hurt and anger in her eyes. But there isn’t anything in Greg to reciprocate the stare. And like that, Greg orbs out in thin air.

 

\---------------------------

 

_This is stupid. How can any sane person even agree to this stupid rule! It’s – it’s torturous. As if being a white lighter isn’t hard enough._

Immediately after Greg leaves, Tobin is left to sulk in her apartment unsure of what to do or what to believe or who to even listen to. She feels lost inside but also filled with anger and confusion. So she immediately resorts to the only copy of the Bible she has that her mother had given to her on the first day Tobin moved back on campus. She buries her head in the words, page after page, hoping she could find some loophole – any loophole – that would completely debunk Greg’s reasoning and the entire rule itself.

 

But it was hard for her to concentrate, to remotely focus on just one paragraph. She kept skimming the lines over and over again without really retaining a single sentence in her mind. Thoughts of losing Alex quickly clouded all her senses. If Tobin had known about the vow in the first place, would she be in a better position? Had she known Tobin begins to think about all her first interactions with the blue eyed brunette. The first time she saw her at the bar in Ruby’s. The first time they both had realized they shared the same class when Alex had bumped into Tobin before lecture even started or even during their little spat in class over some stupid textbook, the day in which Tobin thought a gorgeous girl like Alex could be capable of homicide from just an icy glare. Or the times they shared private moments of real kindness at the library that one late night, or when Alex found Tobin outside of the bar bleeding uncontrollably. Tobin’s mind thought further back to when Tobin took her out on a first date to which Alex didn’t quite think the same. But it didn’t matter then, they somehow gravitated to one another more so. And then Tobin’s mind seemed to be focused on one thing, her first kiss with Alex at the aquarium. Just the two of them under the neon blue lights and the sounds of their rapid heartbeats beating out of their chests. The possibility of not seeing Alex smile or laugh, or being able to kiss her or touch her lightly on the hand, it killed something inside of Tobin. Her mind too clouded and filled with nothing but negativity, she crashes on the couch her mind trying to gain a second of peace and rest as the half open Bible rises up and down on her flat stomach.

 

\----------------------------------

 

 

“Another busy niiight!” Pinoe sings out as she carries hot plates in her hands dashing out of the kitchen in rapid speed. 

 

“Somebody kill me now, my feet have gone completely numb!” Kristie whines.

 

“Suck it up blondie! At least you don’t have to close.” Kelley quips back with every reason to come off as brassy.

 

”I will give anybody a $100 right now if they take over table 18. They’re killing me! They keep ordering single sized appetizers instead of the bigger size which is much cheaper by the way! _But nooo_ , they keep calling me over to order some more damn curly fries!” Morgan sarcastically vents out as she plops down the small table where the register is.

 

“I feel you sister, I swear to god if table 7 orders one more iced tea I’m gonna murder one of ‘em.” Syd chimes in.

 

“Psst, look guys. Look at Al, she apparently doesn’t feel the same.” Ali points out with a cocked eyebrow. And with that, the 5 girls that are hunched over the register looking on to Alex who doesn’t seem to be phased or bothered by the sudden rush of the restaurant/bar during the past two hours as she’s happily taking orders from yet another busy table full of college juniors.

 

“Ohhh Alex!” Syd calls out teasingly.

 

Alex then walks over the register a minute later checking out her other table. “Thanks! Come again!” She faces the rest of the girls who are practically smothering her. “What?”

 

“Tell us the secret Al.” Syd jokes.

 

“What secret?”

 

“Oh you know, how I can be just as calm and relaxed as you are.”

 

Alex laughs. “Did you sneak in a shot again? You have to stop letting Ashlyn bully you like that Syd.”

 

“ _No!_ I’m talking about you. Look at how you’re so care free right now. The old Alex would’ve been whining and complaining just like the rest of us. I mean look at this place.”

 

Alex shrugs but can’t help when her cheeks blush a little pink. “Oh c’mon, we just beat USC you know how crazy it gets.”

 

“You blushed!” Sydney states as a matter of fact.

 

“I did not.” Alex defends child-like.

 

“Yeah Al, you did.” Kristie argues.

 

“Mhmm.” Kelley quips  

 

“ _Ooohhh_.” Morgan bellows, playing along as well.

 

“Look I’m just gonna say what’s on everyone else’s mind not that I need permission or anything, but you and Tobin are like official now right?” Sydney pushes.

 

“Guys.” Alex scolds.

 

“Of course they are!” Kelley retorts aghast. “She’s always on the phone with her right as she gets up in the morning _and_ then at night. _Oh my god_ , they’re so cute you guys should hear them! They ask about each other’s day after an incessant amount of giggling every 20 seconds.”  

 

“Gu - ys.” Alex reiterates but elongates the syllables like she’s singing a song.

 

“Oh that is so cute! I remember when Ashlyn would always call me like every hour when we first started dating.” Ali adds as the final input.

 

“How serious are you two anyways? I mean, are you two like _out_ there?” Sydney bluntly asks. And at the question, all the girls gather around hunching over and crowding Alex around one of the registers.

 

Alex doesn’t give into the bite, she knows them all too well. So she continues back to her task at hand. “I’m not doing this with you guys right now. We’re working.”

 

“C’mon Alex! We really wanna know.” Kristie whines.

 

Alex shuts the register close with some force. “Okay, I guess we’re doing this now. So, what do you wanna know?” She huffs out now that she’s given into her friends’ request.

 

“Everything!” They shout in unison.

 

Alex rolls her eyes with a playful shake of her head.

 

“So you guys are like official?” Sydney asks, yet again the first one to push the limits of the conversation further.

 

Alex pauses, “Well…define official.”

 

Sydney scoffs in dismay. “You know Al! Like you guys are like totally a thing, right? As in exclusive, as in if you saw her with another tramp you’d ask one of us to cut a bitch if you know what I mean.”

 

“Okay, Tobin isn’t like that first of all. And well, we’re…we…like each other. A lot.”

 

“So, she’s your boo thing?” Sydney pushes.

 

Alex laughs at the term. “I’m not so sure.”

 

The entire girl’s expression turn ugly all of a sudden.

 

“What?” Kristie asks, dumbfounded.

 

“We haven’t really talked about…that.”

 

“What’s there to talk about?”

 

“A lot actually.” Alex exhales, “I really want to take this slow. I don’t wanna rush into anything.”

 

The girls nod their heads in unison.

 

“But she knows right? I mean, she gets that you’re _it_. _She’s it._ ” Ali asks with concern.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“…”

 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure.”

 

“…”

 

“We haven’t talked about it!”

 

“Oh, Al.” Morgan inputs disappointed at her older friend.

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“Oh hunny.” Ali consoles.

 

“If I were you, I’d make sure you’re both on the same page.” Syd says.

 

“I second that.”

 

“Before someone’s heart gets broken.” Syd says with finality and like that the girls disperse in different directions.

 

Alex watches them walk away with Syd’s words still on her mind. _I need to see Tobin._ Alex thinks to herself and before she starts to greet the new customers that walked in a couple of minutes ago, she releases a deep breath when she sees Tobin walk in the front doors not less than a second after. She sees Tobin take her time to get a look around at how packed the place is and then not a minute later, her hazel eyes lock onto Alex finding her through the mass crowd. Alex just about dies when Tobin waves her a small hello from afar.  

 

_Okay Alex, now would be a good time as any._

Tobin glances at the clock on the wall above one of the large Stanford football poster hung up. “I know, I’m like an hour early.” She says as soon as Alex is near.

 

“I want to talk to you.” Alex flat out states.

 

“Right now? Aren’t you still on your shift?”

 

“It’s fine. Just follow me.” Alex says back quickly grabbing a hold of Tobin’s hand and then tugs on it for Tobin to follow her lead out the front doors.

 

“You okay?” Tobin asks once they’re out on the sidewalk, just the two of them.

 

Alex faces Tobin with a good feet in between. She crosses her arms together realizing she should’ve brought a jacket before coming out. But the ever so chivalrous Tobin gets a clue, so she slowly pulls off her jacket and closes in on the space between them, throwing the jacket over Alex’s shoulders.

 

“Thanks.” Alex says sweetly as she tugs on it a bit tighter so it doesn’t fall off her shoulders.

 

“What did you wanna talk about?” Tobin asks.

 

“Us.”

 

“Oh.” _Of course, that seems to be the popular consensus today._

 

“Is that okay?” Alex asks sensing the tone behind Tobin’s remark.

 

Tobin shakes her head apologetically. “No – I mean yeah! Yes, you can always talk to me.”

 

Alex exhales in relief. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page. Don’t get me wrong, these past 2 weeks have been so –

 

“Awesome.”

 

Alex smiles and nods. “Yeah – it’s been _so great_. But…I wanna know that it’s not just –

 

“Temporary.” Tobin answers finishing her sentence once again.

 

Alex nods. “Because if that’s the case, then…I’m not so sure we can -

 

“It’s not.” Tobin says back almost too quickly.

 

“It’s not?” Alex repeats in a hopeful tone.

 

“It isn’t for me.” Tobin states assumingly.

 

And before Alex can even say something back, Tobin is there to interject once again.

 

“That night in the car when I told you I liked you, I meant it. And these past 2 weeks is much more than just hanging out with you Alex – it means a lot more. You’re not the only one that’s been thinking about us too because…shit – Alex I think about you a lot. More than you know. I know that sounds pretty strong right now since it’s only been _2_ weeks…but it’s just how I feel. I want there to be another 2 weeks if you want it just as much – and another 2 weeks after that.” Tobin huffs out with a chuckle. She looks down and grabs onto Alex’s hands and molds her fingers into her own. She stays silent for a few seconds to gather her composure wanting to make sure she gets her point across. She wants to make sure Ale knows _exactly_ how she feels, especially after the rough morning she’s had. “This isn’t temporary for me Alex.” She says as she rises to catch Alex’s eyes.

 

There’s nothing for Alex to do but to just place the palms of her hands gently onto Tobin’s upper chest as she places a soft kiss on her lips. After a second, Tobin pulls back with her hands on Alex’s waist.

 

“Just to be clear, this isn’t temporary for you too right?” She asks with a blank, serious expression on her face.

 

Alex shakes her head in silliness and then leans in for another soft gentle kiss but not before whispering, “Nope, this isn’t temporary for me either.”

 

 

\---------------------------

 

 

“Do you have to grip the seatbelt so hard?” Alex asks after catching a glance at Tobin in the passenger seat and then her eyes go back to focusing on the road.

 

“Just being cautious.”

 

“I’m not a terrible driver ya know. You can trust me.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s that I’ve never let anyone drive my car before. It’s a territorial thing.”

 

“A territorial thing?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“I don’t follow.”

 

“No one, and I mean no one, has ever driven my car. It’s too much of a risk.” Tobin explains as she plays with the strings of her blindfold that Alex forced her to wear before she even started the car back at the campus lot.

 

“Hey! Keep it on buster!” Alex scolds and then later replies in a much calming tone, “But you’re letting me drive your car right now.”

 

“That’s because you asked me out on a date.” Tobin smirks.

 

Alex blushes and then mischievously laughs. “Hm, I wonder what else I can’t get out of you.” She says, her tone a bit seductive.

 

To this Tobin just swallows a very large dry lump in her throat.

 

Alex laughs it off as she finds a flustered Tobin absolutely adorable. “I can explain it to you later but for now you can now take off the blindfold because we’re here!”

 

“We are?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

Tobin finally takes off the blindfold and releases her seatbelt. She takes a look out the window. “You brought me to a park?”

 

“Aren’t you observant?” Alex teases as she steps out of the car.

 

With Tobin following, she stretches out her limbs. “This is cute. You wanna have a picnic with me.” Tobin teases oh so adorably yet cocky as hell.

 

Alex shakes her head. “Think again.” She answers back as she reveals a soccer ball out of Tobin’s trunk and a pair of orange cleats in her exact size.

 

Tobin cocks her eyebrow. “You wanna watch me play soccer?”

 

“Actually, _we’re_ gonna play soccer. But first, you’re gonna have to teach me the basics stud.” She says as Alex tosses the ball under hand right at Tobin and then swiftly walks away not before sending Tobin a wink.

 

Tobin smiles devilishly right back. “Ok, you asked for it.”

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

“Ow ow ow! This hurts like hell!” Alex continues to whine the second she steps into Tobin’s dorm.

 

“Alright, we’re almost there.” Tobin coos as she holds onto most of Alex’s weight. “Ok here.” Tobin then grabs onto Alex’s waist tightly as she lifts the brunette on her kitchen counter. She steps back to take a look at the cut on Alex’s knee. “That looks deeper than I thought it did in the car.” She points out.

 

“Can you just clean it for now?” Alex pleads.

 

Tobin nods and then fetches the First Aid kit Alex placed under her kitchen sink. She holds it under one arm while she goes to the sink to get clean paper towels. “Okay, this is gonna sting.” Tobin says as she stands in front of Alex with rubbing alcohol pads in her right hand.

 

Alex winces in pain feeling every affect the rubbing alcohol has on her open wounded knee. “Tell me why you enjoy soccer again?” She sarcastically remarks.

 

“Once you tell me why you thought it was a good idea to challenge me to a 1v1.”

 

“I thought it’d be fun – ow!” Alex shouts.

 

“Sorry.” Tobin throws away her mess and then washes her hands in the kitchen sink. “I’ll get you some ice, maybe it can stop the swelling around your knee.”

 

“Ok.” Alex mutters out, only paying half attention to her as she wraps around a small cut out piece of cloth and then a large Band-Aid to tie it over. “I could’ve died.” She exaggerates.

 

Tobin lets out a hearty chuckle as she scoops ice into a zip lock bag.

 

“I’m glad you find it hilarious.” Alex quips.

 

Tobin finally walks back over, her eyes on Alex’s cold glare. “C’mon you didn’t die. It’s just a cut, you’ll be okay. You think this is bad, I’ve seen worst – I’ve been worst.”

 

“Really? Like how much worst?” Alex asks concerned.

 

“Well, I had a lot cuts on my calves all the time and a lot of shoulder burns from slide tackling all over the place and –

 

“Aren’t you an aggressive one?” Alex interjects.

 

Tobin kneels down on one knee to place the ice around the bruising of Alex’s wound. “You have no idea.” She winks.

 

Alex just rolls her eyes as she watches Tobin caring for her wound in comfortable silence. And then the images of her naughty dream with Tobin many, many nights ago pop into the back of her mind. She immediately blushes and looks away, gripping her hands on the edge of the kitchen counter.

 

“You okay? Is it too cold?” Tobin asks noticing the shift in Alex’s body language.

 

Alex quickly shakes her head. “No, you’re fine – I mean its fine.”

 

Tobin chuckles oddly, “Okay.” And then she goes back to focus on Alex’s knee.

 

“You know I can do this myself.” Alex offers awkwardly as she tries to move her body off the counter.

 

“Will you just stay still.” Tobin urges in a laugh. 

 

And it’s a deep hearted laugh that has Alex kind of sputtering inside. The thick resonance in Tobin’s voice reminds her of how in control and sexily possessive dream Tobin was. The same dream in which Alex had been sitting on Tobin’s kitchen counter similar to the current reality she was living, the very same dream Tobin had lustfully slipped off her panties. At the thought, Alex’s insides were squirming.  “No really Tobin, please I can do it. It’s fine.”

 

But Tobin casually shrugs it off. “It’s okay Alex, I got you.” She replies looking up to catch her eyes.

 

And when Alex looks back down to meet Tobin’s stare, all of Alex’s sexual flusters go away. Instead, her heart swells with warmth when Tobin’s looks at her so caringly. “Okay.” She whispers.

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

“Alex, do you want me to do it for you?” Kelley asks staring down Alex on the other side of the couch.

 

“No.” Alex quickly responds back. “Definitely not you.”

 

“Well then just grow a pair and do it. You’ve been staring at your phone for like the past half hour.”

 

“It’s been that long?”

 

“Okay that’s it! I’m gonna call Tobin.” Kelley then reaches out for Alex’s phone which is placed on the middle cushion but Alex is quick as well lunging for it at the same time.

 

And as the two roommates practically arm wrestle one another, the phone rings which abruptly stops the two in mid action.

 

“ _Oh look at that_.” Kelley teases looking at the screen. “Speak of the devil, your girlfriend is calling you.”

 

Alex forcefully grabs the phone out of Kelley’s grasp and answers it as she rises off the couch and heads toward her bedroom. “Tobin?”

 

“Hey.” Tobin replies a little out of breath.

 

“Hi.” Alex happily squeaks out as she shuts her door then plops on the edge of her mattress. “You ok? You sound out of breath.”

 

“Oh yeah, I just got out of the shower.”

 

“Right, I can see why that would be energy consuming.” Alex jokes.

 

Tobin chuckles out sarcastically. “Well yeah, especially after a 6 mile run.”

 

“6 miles huh? You stud.” Alex flirts.

 

This time Tobin lets out a genuine chuckle. “I just needed to clear my head that’s all.” Tobin replies, internally scolding herself that she can’t really reveal what’s been clouding her thoughts whenever she’s not around Alex. The conversation she and Greg just a couple days ago had still been replaying in the back of her mind.

 

“Clear your head? Let me guess, classes, homework, Simon? Did I miss anything?” Alex jests.

 

“Yep, that and the fact that I only got to see you today for lunch would be all of it.”

 

Alex smiles brightly. “Good answer.”

 

“Thought so. So what are you doing?”

 

“Well Kelley and I wanted to watch a movie but we couldn’t find anything on. And then she and I practically almost wrestled each other to death on the couch, that is until you called and saved me with your good graces.”

 

Tobin chortles, “Lucky you. Wait, why were you and Kelley wrestling each other?”

 

“It was nothing, just something stupid.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“So...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I had something in mind for our next date.”

 

Tobin clicks her tongue. “Yeah? So did I.”

 

“Of course you did. You go first.”

 

“Two words; frozen yogurt.”

 

Alex lets out a bubbly laugh. “We did that last night if you remember.”

 

“Yeah but Simon told me they have this new flavor – honeydew bubbalicious or something – anyways I figured we could go for a walk while you spoon feed me the entire time.” Tobin replies flirtatiously.

 

“Sounds tempting. How could I say no?” Alex plays along.

 

“So that sounds like a yes to me.”

 

“You have yourself a date.”

 

“Cool, we have plans for tomorrow night then. Did I tell you how much I like this dating thing again?”

 

Giggling Alex replies, “Yes, you have. In more ways than one.” She quips, her tone with just enough enticement.

 

“You just like that your girlfriend is a _great_ kisser.”

 

Alex chuckles, “Yeah, that and how cocky she can be sometimes.”

 

Tobin’s laughter burst through Alex’s speakers. Tobin’s heart is filled with nothing but warmth. “Okay, okay. So what were you saying?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You still wanna take me out?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Alex lets out. She pauses, “I was kind of wondering maybe…you could have dinner at my place. I would cook of course, my treat.”

 

“Sounds good. I can’t say no to that.”

 

“Yeah? How bout having dinner with…the rest of us?” Alex draws out.

 

“The rest of us?”

 

“Um – yeah, as in Kelley and Hope.”

 

“…”

 

“It’s just that Monday nights are our traditional roomie dinners. And the three of us usually make dinner together and then eat and catch up with each other’s week. It’s been our tradition for the longest even before Kelley started dating Hope.”

 

“And you want me there?”

 

“ _Kelley insists_ and Hope – well she follows whatever Kelley tells her to so.”

 

“Alex, do you want me there?” Tobin has to repeat, unsure that Alex was catching the hint.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I’m going.” Tobin casually replies.

 

 

\------------------------------

 

**(one week later)**

 

“How do you think its going?” Alex asks obsessively worried.

 

The two roommates are momentarily hidden in the kitchen with Alex grabbing the wine glasses from the cupboard while Kelley grabs the cold wine from the fridge.

 

“Will you stop worrying? Its fine, everyone’s having a good time Al. You just need to relax.” Kelley assures her.   


Meanwhile, as the two girls are sneakily having a private conversation about their respective counterparts, their counterparts are in the small dining room sitting at the table just picking at their food in nothing but silence.

 

“So Hope, how’s practice?” Tobin politely asks.

 

“Hard.” Hope replies without even lifting her eyes from her plate.

 

Tobin clicks her tongue, “Right.” “How’s drills?” She asks after a quiet pause.

 

“Harder.”

 

“Right.”

 

“…”

 

“I kind of miss practice with you guys.” Tobin states lamentedly.

 

Hope finally looks up, her mouth half full. “Well there’s no open spot for you.” She says quite harshly but ever so blunt.

 

“Well yeah – I didn’t mean – like I was just saying – I don’t actually wanna play again.” Tobin stammers out.

 

“Then why’d you say it.” Hope retorts back and then goes back to eating in her somber silence.

 

“Kill me now.” Tobin mutters with a heavy eye roll and in a very soft whisper.

 

“Okay Tobin, I hope you like red wine! Cus that’s all we have in the fridge.” Kelley says as she and Alex walk back into the dining room.

 

Tobin is absolutely relieved as Alex sits back beside her closely. The lack of conversation with Hope was just something she couldn’t dread any more throughout their dinner. Her hand grabs a hold of Alex’s knee underneath the table yearning for just the slightest contact. To which Alex just smiles and blushes toward Tobin’s way.

 

“Tobin, did you want some?” Kelley asks again.

 

“Heath, you listening?” Hope practically yells from across the table.

 

Hope’s tone isn’t that harsh or that loud, but it’s just enough to interrupt the nice fluffy moment Alex and Tobin were sharing. And it earns Hope a cold glare from the freckled girl sitting next to her.

 

“Actually Tobin doesn’t drink Kel.” Alex informs as she goes back to her plate, her insides still squirming at the fact that Tobin’s hand hasn’t left her knee.

 

“Really?”

 

“What a load of –

 

“Hush you.” Kelley scolds cutting Hope immediately off.

 

“Yeah, it’s just this new thing I’m trying this year.” Tobin explains.

 

“Kudos to you.” Kelley encourages as she almost downs her own glass.

 

“So uh – how long have you and Hope been together?” Tobin asks to make small talk.

 

Hope looks up to Tobin squinting her eyes in judgment and chewing her food slowly as if Tobin was playing some mind game.

 

“ _A long time_.” Kelley jokes. “This one just can’t seem to live without me.” Kelley coos as she rubs on Hope’s arm softly.

 

“Or get away from you.” Alex jokes.

 

To which Kelley just shoots her a snub full look.

 

“So Tobin when did you know you were gay?” Kelley asks so casually.

 

“Kelley!” Alex scolds.

 

Hope essentially just chokes on her food. She hits her chest once trying to swallow it all down.

 

“What?” Kelley asks dumbfounded.

 

“You can’t just ask people that Kelley.” Alex scolds again.

 

“It’s okay, really. I don’t mind.” Tobin chimes in as she rubs at Alex’s knee still underneath the table.

 

“See Al? Go on Tobin.”

 

“Uh well – I guess I knew since my senior year of high school – back in Jersey.”

 

“Hm. Jersey, who would’ve thought. So did you and Ashlyn ever party together here? She said you used to live in the same dorm building freshman year.”

 

“Nah, we didn’t really hang out as much. I did see her at a lot of parties off campus though but we’ve been just friendly.”

 

“Ali used to tell us – you remember Ali right? – well anyways she used to complain to us Ashlyn was always running around like a dog. Tail wagging at every pretty girl she saw.” Kelley jokes.

 

Alex can’t help but chuckle at the good ol memories.

 

“But you weren’t like that – is what I’m gathering.” Kelley states, her tone changing too much of a serious one.

 

Alex quirks an eyebrow at Kelley unsure of what her games are.

 

“Nope. Not really.” Tobin states calm and collected.

 

“So Paris? That must’ve been fun. I’m sure you had a wild run there.”

 

 “Kelley.” Alex scolds lightly.

 

“What? I’m just trying to get to know Tobin Al. Seeing how she’s the first _girl_ – well honestly the first _person_ – you ever invited to our Monday night dinners.”

 

“Believe me, I’m starting to regret it.” Alex mutters picking at her plate.

 

Tobin hums out a chuckle, this time her hand rises from Alex’s knee and rubs at Alex’s lower back for comfort. Alex’s eyes quickly sets onto Tobin wearing nothing but a shy smile. But Tobin’s focus isn’t on the brunette, instead it focuses on Kelley’s protective challenge. “Honestly, in Paris I was a bit of a troublemaker I guess.”

 

Kelley cocks her eyebrows. “Interesting. Define troublemaker.”

 

“Uh – well, I always stayed out past curfew almost every other night. But mostly because it was a large city and I just kind of wanted to explore it all ya know. And Lindsey, she’s my teammate and this unbelievable striker – well anyways she played there longer than I have and pretty much we went gallivanting all over with the rest of the team.” Tobin explains catching Kelley off guard, well almost.

 

“And this Lindsey was a…”

 

“Her good friend Kel. She’s a lot younger and from Colorado. Tobin showed me a picture of her and her boyfriend. They’re actually pretty cute.” Alex informs cutting off Kelley knowing all too well what Kelley’s judgmental allegations were.  

 

“Hm, interesting.”

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

“So that was…interesting.” Tobin jokes trying to mimic the sound of Kelley’s voice.

 

Alex laughs out loud as she leans her back on her closed front door, her hands behind her back resting on the doorknob. “I swear I didn’t know she was gonna give you the 3rd degree.” Alex says apologetically.

 

Tobin chortles. “Don’t worry about it comes with the territory. She’s your best friend, she just wants the best for you.”

 

“Yeah? And do you fit the picture?” Alex teases with a click of her tongue and her body leaning a bit forward.

 

Tobin beams a smile. She steps much closer. “I’d like to think so.”

 

“Thank you for coming.” Alex says softly as Tobin’s hands find their usual place on Alex’s waist.

 

“Your welcome.” Tobin huskily replies just as soft. “Just for future reference, can you give me a list before hand of all the things I can talk to Hope about?”  


Alex hums out a chuckle as her hands finds it usual place wrapped around Tobin’s neck. “I think I can manage that.”

 

“Seriously, it was like talking to a dry wall.”

 

Alex beams a smile laughing her affectious raspy laugh which makes Tobin absolutely swoon. Tobin leans her forehead onto Alex’s. “Was Kelley right? I’m really the first person you brought over?”

 

“Tobin a lot of people are always over here.” Alex jokes.

 

Tobin’s hands pull on the helm of Alex’s blouse. “You know what I mean.”

 

Alex hums out a chuckle then smirks. “Yes, yeah you were.”

 

Tobin pulls slightly back, a cocky smile on her face. Again she does her best to mimic Kelley’s voice. “Hm, interesting.”

 

To which Alex rolls her eyes hard and pulls Tobin that much closer, her arms wrapped tightly around Tobin. “Shut up and just kiss me.”

 

Tobin just about smiles into their kiss as their lips connect. And as they pull back after a few seconds, Alex whispers “I wish you could stay longer.” Their foreheads linking once again. “But I’m afraid I might actually kill Kelley and you’d be stuck as a witness and I just can’t have that.”

 

Tobin hums a soft giggle and then connects their lips for one final time. This time it’s longer than just a few seconds and neither really complains. “Good night.” Tobin whispers onto Alex’s lips.

 

“Good night.” Alex replies sweetly back, her eyes closed. It isn’t until Tobin finally let’s go of her grip on Alex that Alex’s eyes are open only to find an adorably smirking Tobin. “Call me once you get home?”

 

Tobin leans in and kisses Alex’s cheek. “You got it Morgan.”

 

And then Tobin leaves a second later leaving a completely puppy love stricken Alex still leaning on her front door watching Tobin walk away with nothing but giddy insides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we are picking up speed! So the next two chapters are absolutely filled with Talex deliciousness that you don't wanna miss out on. We'll find out more about this rule and how it effects Greg. And dont think we've seen the last of Tyler, he will once again pop up as always. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping I can pump out the next two chapters out like soon! Because it is gonna be filled with holiday goodness as Thanksgiving is right around the corner!


	38. Thanksgiving Plans (Cant Seem To Get Enough)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

It was a weird weather day at Stanford. It was cloudy all morning with wind gusts higher than usual. No sun was shining out which reflected the presence of the students or lack of. There were barely any kids on campus. Just a few here and there walking to classes or heading back to the dorms. It was just one of those days where everything was off. But for Tobin and Alex it was quite the opposite. If anything was off it would be a small piece of Alex's clothing. The connection between the two were starting to really heat up. Neither could deny the electric chemistry between them, it too hard to deny. Even for a respectable Tobin who was doing her best to comply with Alex’s wishes since the beginning, to take things slow no matter how eccentric the electricity was. 

They were at Alex's place on her large couch with Tobin practically mounted on top of her whom was resting underneath her legs that were stretched on either side of Alex's waist. Tobin had only literally gotten there twenty minutes ago seeing how Alex had called and begged for Tobin to help her during Alex’s infamous cleaning days. But by the second Tobin walked through the door, Alex was sprawled onto the couch as Tobin laid her down gently amongst the half folded piles of clean laundry. All it took was Alex's dreamy smile that had Tobin keeled over. Alex had never been with a girl physically and so everything was fresh and new to her. Which made her that much hot and excited inside. Every time Tobin touched her, whether it was holding her hand or whispering in her ear, Alex had lost it. Her skin would feel flushed and her heart would race. In her mind she was begging a loud for Tobin to touch her more. To keep pushing the boundaries because truthfully Alex had wanted Tobin to test her. How far she could go without demanding Tobin taking her for the first time at the very moment, Alex really didn’t know. But Alex reminded herself to restrain from those feelings and thoughts. This after all was so brand new to her, that everything she did normal with a boy was now completely out of the window.

Although, the boundaries was starting to become a blur.  Tobin wore tight grey New Balance sweats and a loose red Cardinal shirt. While Tobin softly and slowly pecked on both sides of Alex's neck, Alex would fidget with the strings on Tobin's sweats. And every time Tobin sucked on Alex's pulse or nibbled on Alex’s earlobes, Alex tugged on the very strings harder and harder. Tobin was now nipping at Alex's collarbone holding her girl’s forearms down. Because this was all so unfamiliar territory to Alex she really didn't mind Tobin being the assertive and dominant one. In truth, she enjoyed it so much as it turned her on. She could feel the desire and lust from Tobin in a sense. Just by the way Tobin would take her time straddling Alex or just by the way Tobin would never wrap her arms around Alex's neck but always by her waist. And today for example, five minutes into making out Tobin had slyly took off Alex's cardigan revealing Alex in a very slim blouse. Tobin wanted to be in control and Alex let her. So that’s exactly what Tobin did. She pushed her body weight entirely on Alex, more so around Alex’s pelvis. But Tobin still calmed herself from applying any real pressure even though her mind was practically screaming for her to do it. But the action didn’t go unnoticed without a response because Alex had subconsciously wrapped her strong thighs onto the sides of Tobin’s midsection and squeezing dreadfully slow. And the response sparked just enough sense into Tobin as she abruptly stopped assaulting Alex’s neck and sat up, leaning on her side of the couch. She struggled to even her heartbeat. And unfortunately, Alex sat up on the couch too. Tobin readjusted herself but yet still sat close to her girl. Her left arm casually thrown over the couch behind Alex.

Tobin sighed disappointed. "Sorry.” 

Alex shook her head, weaving her fingers through her hair like she would after a hot shower. “Me too.” She replied shyly. 

They looked at each other and held each other’s stare. Then breaking out into a giggling laugh. 

Tobin shook her head. “Maybe we should get back to…that.” She suggested as her eyes pointed to the rest of Alex’s laundry. 

“Yeah.” Alex muttered out, still trying to calm her excited nerves.

It was a nice comfortable silence between the two and Alex started to fold her whites while Tobin was assigned to her colors. Tobin, distracted by the beauty next to her, had blindly reached into the separate laundry basket and was embarrassedly shocked to the piece of clothing she was currently holding in her hands; a soft cottoned white thong.

“Uhh – “Was all that Tobin could mutter out.

Alex looked beside her curious as to what Tobin was stuttering out and then immediately lunged out and grabbed the rather intimate piece of clothing her girlfriend was currently holding. “Oh! Sorry! That was supposed to be in my basket.”

Tobin watches Alex nervously shift around tucking the piece of underwear under an already pile of folded clothes. Alex did her best trying to not face a smiling Tobin, too embarrassed to even face her way.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?” She answered back, her eyes glued to her side of the floor. 

“We can just pretend that didn’t happen.”

Alex relaxes and laughs it off coolly. She finally looks at Tobin and smiles. “That would be nice.”

Tobin nudges Alex’s arm lightly and playfully and then they both return mindlessly to the laundry. “You wouldn’t believe it, but that isn’t the most embarrassing thing that’s happened to me.” Alex says.

“Oh yeah?” Tobin replies, an eyebrow quirked. “Other people have gotten caught with your…underwear?”

Alex laughs at this. “No! I just mean my years at Stanford has seriously been a myriad of endless embarrassing moments.”

Tobin nods, relieved. “No, I believe that.” She replies wittily not a second later. “I recall you tripping in class when the semester first started.” 

“Hey!” Alex swats at the side of Tobin’s thigh. “That wasn’t embarrassing – that was completely humiliating!”

Tobin chuckles, soothing at her thigh with the palm of her hand. “Can I ask you something?” 

“What?” Alex replies playfully annoyed. 

“You were ignoring me that day weren’t you?”

Alex looks up, a little speechless. 

“It’s ok if you were. I mean you took the long way to get to your seat so I kind of figured you were. I mean that was just a couple days after the whole bar thing right?”

Alex’s facial expression cracks into irritation at the recollection memory of the elder sleazy gentleman that was lustfully trying to grab at her and her friends that night Tobin had easily defended her with no question. “I’m never going to that bar again. Those guys were so slimy.”

“Alex, I wouldn’t let a guy like that get remotely near you.” Tobin says back with no hesitation and a bit of pride in her tone. 

Alex’s insides just about blush. She grabs onto Tobin’s knee and smiles. “I know you won’t.” And then a second later Alex replies quite seriously, the guilt noticeable in her voice. “And I was trying to ignore you – I just didn’t know what to say. Honestly, I was surprised that you even did that even when I was being a total jerk to you.”

Tobin places her hand on top of Alex’s that is still placed on her knee. “You weren’t that bad.”

“Yeah I was. And if I had a chance to redeem myself and go back to when we first met I would redo everything Tobin I really would.”

The look in Alex’s eyes meant everything to Tobin. The sincerity and softness in her stare fills Tobin’s heart and assures her that Alex really means it. She doesn’t think twice when she leans her body into Alex with a slight force, her hands caressing at Alex’s neck. They kiss softly but they both know and feel the intensity behind it. So much that Alex now leans her own body into Tobin with much more force that leaves Tobin to ease into the couch. Their lips don’t leave one another as if the constant contact wasn’t enough, even when Alex was the one practically mounted onto Tobin this time her legs straddling Tobin’s sides. Tobin’s mind and body jolts up to a thousand bolts, her eyes slightly opened as she drools at the sight of Alex on top of her, wanting her. And Tobin, again, finds herself in the position to be on her best behavior but internally struggles when the desire to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist burns inside her. So she keeps her hands off of Alex and instead digs into the couch internally praying it would be just enough to keep her burning desire at bay. 

“Ayyo! I’m home! Hey Al guess wha – whoah!” Kelley yelps as her mouth is covered by bot her hands and her eyes are bulged out at the sight of Alex and Tobin caught in an intimate moment. 

Alex is quick to rush off of Tobin in a heartbeat and flopping to her side of the couch. She runs her fingers through her hair trying to cool off her heated insides. And well Tobin sinks into the couch further hiding behind Alex’s body totally mortified they’ve been caught in such a tricky situation. 

“Hey Kel! What are you doing home so early?” Alex bursts.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to run to the store. I need toothpaste. Hey Tobin.” Kelley quips devilishly. 

Tobin raises one eye and looks to Kelley quickly, shooting her a half smile. “Hey.” And then her eyes go back onto the floor burning a hole in it. 

“Nope, it’s ok Kel really. I don’t think I need anything.”

“ _ Okay _ …it looks like you’re busy anyways.” Kelley smirks.

And Tobin’s cheeks burn red. 

Not a minute later, Kelley plops into the open chair across the coffee table. She picks up a magazine off of it and flips through it with ease. Alex gives her the most incredulous look. Kelley can feel her blue eyes piercing into her own soul. “What?” She asks with a shrug.

“Do you mind?” 

“Well I have to wait for Hope until she gets back from practice. So in the meantime…I’m hanging out with you two. Do you guys want some nachos? Cus lately I’ve been craving for some really good salsa.”  

“No.” Alex answers back deadpan and agitated. 

“Oh! You know what, I forgot I definitely need to find a bigger carry on for Hope’s things before we leave. I swear I have told her countless times she can’t travel without a carry on but you know Hope so stubborn in her ways.” Kelley rants without a care. 

Alex goes back to folding her laundry realizing Kelley has already made herself comfortable, while Tobin slowly emerges out of her shocked shell. Still hiding behind Alex, she continues to fold Alex’s colored clothes as well staying absolutely silent. “So what exactly are your plans when you guys get there?” Alex asks.

“Well, we’re not gonna get in until 8ish so I doubt we’re doing anything the first night. But we are picking up Erin and her boyfriend at the airport the next morning and maybe venturing out for some grub later. Get this –  _ my dad _ wants to go hunting with Hope so he can get to know her.”

Alex mutters a chuckle. “That’s rich. What did Hope say?”

“Oh she doesn’t know. I want it to be a surprise when we get there – ya know so I can see the look on her face.” Kelley answers back. 

Alex chuckles with a shake of her head. “I’d kill to be there.”

“I’ll send you pictures. So…Tobin, what’s your plans? Heading back to Jersey?”

Tobin shakes her head. “Nah, not this year.”

And this Alex looks confused, they haven’t actually discussed Thanksgiving plans seeing how the past weeks have been nothing but bliss and mostly a lot of making out. “You’re not going back home?” Alex asks.

“Well not much of a point to waste a ticket if I’m the only that’s gonna be at the house.” 

“Does your family like - not like to eat with each other or something?” Kelley seriously asks.  

Tobin chortles. “My parents are going on some weird holiday cruise, and my sisters have their thing with their husbands. My brother wants to head to one of his buddie’s place. So – that leaves me odd man out.” 

“So you’re gonna stay on campus the entire break?” Kelley questions as if it’s the end of the world.

“Pretty much.” Tobin replies casually. 

Alex’s heart breaks a bit at the thought of a lonely Tobin sitting around her dorm at the kitchen counter probably munching on a microwave holiday boxed meal. 

“Hey, I’m gonna head to the bathroom. I’ll be back.” Tobin says drawing Alex out of her thoughts. 

When Tobin disappears into the hallway and Alex can hear the bathroom door shut, she can feel Kelley’s glare on her.

“That sucks.” Kelley points out. 

“She can’t stay here on campus.”

“Well you heard her Al, she’s got no place to go. Believe me, if Hope were in her position I’m sure she’d be just as chill as Tobin.”

“That’s different. Of course Hope would be ok with it since she’s terrified of meeting your family.”

Kelley scoffs jokingly. “I wouldn’t say terrified – more so  _ apprehensive _ is the better word.”

Fifteen minutes later, Tobin and Alex retreat to Alex’s room leaving Kelley too munch on her made nachos in such a disgusting manner all to herself in the kitchen. Alex puts on the freshly washed pillow case onto her large sized lush pillow as Tobin stands on the other side of the mattress, stretching out Alex’s flat sheet. 

“You want me to lift?” Tobin asks, her finger pointing to the bed. 

Alex nods, as she tosses the pillow on the floor lightly and then grabbing at the flat sheet so she can throw it over the bed as Tobin holds the heavy mattress momentarily. 

“You ok?” Tobin asks concerned as she places the mattress back down. “You seem pretty quiet?” 

“Huh? Yeah I’m – you can’t stay here Tobin.” Alex lets out. 

“ _ Oh _ , do you want me to leave?” Tobin falters.

“Oh no! Tobin I didn’t mean that.” Alex goes to sit on the edge and motions for Tobin to come over. And as she does, Alex laces their fingers together. “I meant you shouldn’t stay on campus for break that sort of defeats the purpose of having a break in the first place.” Alex teases.

Tobin snorts. “Well it’s either that or going on the cruise with my parents. And I think I kind of want to stay clear of that.”

Alex chuckles. “I just feel bad.”

“Hey don’t worry about it.” Tobin softens. “It’s just a couple of days. No big deal.”

“Its  _ 5  _ days Tobin, 5 days by yourself during a holiday. One of the best holidays might I add.”

Tobin rubs on Alex’s forearm gently. “I’m guessing you’re a big fan of the whole pilgrim buckles and feathered top hats, and clucking turkeys.” She jokes. 

“And what if I am?” Alex teases. 

Tobin chuckles and kisses her quickly. “Then I think I find you more adorable.”

Alex blushes real hard at the sound of Tobin’s words and the warm look she gives her. It’s kind of crushing for her which leads to her suggest a rather meaningful offer, an offer she lets out without much thought into it. “Come with me.”

“What?”

“Come with me for Thanksgiving. Think about it, you don’t have to be here. You could actually be eating a well prepared, hot Thanksgiving meal...”

“…”

“…and you won’t be bored alone.”

“I won’t?”

Alex shakes her head. “You’ll be with me.” She states as a matter of fact.

“In Diamond Bar?”

Alex nods, hopefully the blush never leaving her cheeks.

Tobin clicks her tongue, the decision already made in her mind. “I guess I’m spending Thanksgiving in Diamond Bar.”

Alex launches into Tobin’s lap in glee and can’t help herself when she connects their lips in a very heated kiss. Heated kisses similar to the one on they were completely caught up in on the couch before Kelley interrupted them. But Tobin pulls back a second later and Alex gazes at her bewildered. 

“Kelley isn’t gonna walk in here right?” Tobin asks in concern. 

Alex shakes her head and whispers, “Shhh.”

 

\------------------------------------

**(a week later)**

_ Yo! You’ve reached Ty’s voicemail because I’m currently screening your call. Kidding, not really. Say whatever you have to say at the beep! Later! _

_ ‘Hey – uhh – hi. It’s me if you couldn’t tell. You probably not even gonna bother to listen to this so I don’t know why I’m trying.’ _

Tobin pauses. 

_ ‘But I guess I just wanted to check in. I know you don’t care and you’d rather much just want me to disappear. And that’s totally fair, after everything...I don’t blame you. I just want you to know that – I’m not exactly what you think. This whole guardian angel thing – trust me, I have no idea what I’m doing. Or, shit what to believe in anymore.’ _

Tobin pauses again.

_ ‘I feel lost too. So you’re not the only one.’ _

_ ‘Happy thanksgiving.’  _ Tobin breathes out. 

Meanwhile, as Tobin had her own fraught call to make, thousands and thousands of feet away Alex was momentarily pacing in her bedroom, days before returning home for Thanksgiving, hesitating to make the call to her parents. The call that meant she would eventually have to explain how much of a big part Tobin was in her life. She had never been in this position where speaking along the lines of, ‘ _ Mom, dad…Tobin isn’t exactly just a friend. She’s well – she’s more than that. She’s –  _

But Alex was pulled out of her zone when the phone in the middle of her bed began to ring to life. She looked at the screen and internally screamed, right on cue her parents were calling to check in on Alex’s finalized travel plans.

“Alex? Alex! Sweetie! It’s your mom and your dad is here too. We’re gonna put you on speaker alright – it’s just that we’re in the kitchen making sandwiches. Honey, say hi to Ali cat.”

“Hi Ali cat! How’s my little girl?”

“Hi dad, hi mom.” Alex lamented, her parents still treating her as if she were still their 10 year little girl.

“So sweetie, have you finished packing?” Her mom asks.

“Yep, I just finished yesterday. Fair warning mom, I might be bringing an extra bag filled with clothes I actually didn’t need this semester.”

“Sweetie didn’t I tell you, you packed way too much during the summer.”

Alex just rolls her eyes.

“So Ali cat, I’ll be at the airport early so there’s no waiting time.” Her dad informs astute. 

“Oh hon, I wish Kelley could join us again. Last year, you two looked so cute in your adorable pilgrim outfits! You remember, the cute pencil skirts and the black buckles, and the knee high – 

“Mom, I get it. And besides, she promised her family she’d be going home this year, it’s a special occasion.” Alex snickers.

“What’s more special than Thanksgiving?” Alex dad asks in bewilderment. 

“Hope’s coming with.” Alex informs.

“Oh! That’s so exciting! Good for them, they’re so lovely together.” Her mom gushes. 

Alex rolls her eyes again.

“So sweetie, how long have you and Tobin been together exactly?” Her mom adds ever so casually like it rolls off her tongue.

Alex’s heart goes about cold. Her eyes bulge out of its sockets and her palms become sweaty. “Uh – what?” She stutters out. 

“I can only assume that it’s been since maybe the beginning of the semester. I don’t recall you ever mentioning her before.”

“Uh – what?” Alex repeats, unable to comprehend the conversation. 

“She’s a girl in your class right?”

“Don’t forget she used to play soccer before she left for – where was it now? Paris?” Her dad interjects his wife’s train of thought.

“Uh – wha – wait what? How do you know about Tobin? I didn’t even – 

“Oh hon, Kelley told us.” Her informs, interjecting a trait that was easily passed down in the Morgan bloodline. 

“She did what?!”

“We called Kelley a few days ago, she said you weren’t in and that we just missed you. Said that you were probably with  _ you know who _ and we honestly didn’t know what she was going on about. With Kelley, we never do. And then we just got to chatting.”

“ _ And what _ – you guys just discussed my love life behind my back!?” Alex quips back. 

“Oh sweetie, there wasn’t much of a love life before Tobin, was there?”

“Mom!”

“Ali cat, what are you so upset about? We’re not upset if that was what you’re worried about. We love you no matter what.” Her dad states, his mouth half full of food. 

“I’M UPSET BEC – wait? You’re not…upset?”

“Why would we be?”

“I just – I never exactly talked to you guys about – well…”

“Sweetie, it’s just labels okay. You’re still our little Alex, our sweet little Alex. We don’t care about the rest of the noise if you know what we mean.”

Alex feels like she wants to break down and cry at the warming welcome her parents were exuding. Just about five minutes ago she was still panicking, dreading to make this exact phone call, picturing a much different conversation in her head. But all that negativity changed the minute she hears her parent’s acceptance of what Alex couldn’t really put into words but knew exactly what her strong feelings suggested when it came to Tobin. 

“Honey, you ok? You went quiet?” Her mom asks concerned. 

Alex shakes her head, trying to fight back the small tears. “Yeah, I’m still here.”

“So I hope Tobin like white gravy and garlic stuffing. I have a new recipe this year!” 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Honey! They’re here!” Alex’s dad calls out the second he opens the front doors into the welcoming Morgan household. 

Alex follows after her dad’s footsteps with Tobin on her trail. The trio place down the entire heavy luggage on the hardwood floor. Alex stretches out as Tobin takes in her surroundings. It’s exactly what Tobin had imagined; the house was cozy and quaint. It definitively reminded her of her own home in Jersey with all the family photos displayed and the small nickers and knackers the house was filled with to give it all the more character. While Tobin was looking off in one direction, Alex was heading in another.

“Tobin, c’mon.” Alex said and again Tobin was following her trail as the shy guest.

“Oh Alex! Sweetie you’re finally here!”

Alex’s mom rounded the kitchen stove and rushed towards her youngest daughter, barreling her in a bone crushing hug. 

“Hi mom.” Alex replied barely getting her arms around to hug her mother back.

Tobin watched from behind entertained.

“Oh, you must be Tobin. Hi there, I’m Pam I’m Alex’s mom.” And then it was Tobin was now in a bone crushing hug.

“Hi.” Tobin squeaked out. And now Alex turned around watching entertained. 

“Well welcome Tobin, welcome to Diamond Bar. Tell me, have you ever been?”

“No, this is my first time here.”

“Well I’m sure Alex will show you around. This place has all its hidden gems and what not.”

“Yeah! That would be awesome. Thank you again for letting me stays. My parents are also relieved I’m in safe hands.”

“Oh of course! You’re always welcome.  You and Alex are close now, so why wouldn’t we want you here?” Pamela chuckles. 

“Hon, they’re pretty starving. Ali cat kept complaining the whole drive back.” Alex’s dad chimes in.

“I was not!”

Tobin chuckles.

“Sweetie, now you know how you get when your blood sugars are low. I still have some veggie lasagna leftovers in the fridge. Why don’t you heat that up for you and Tobin to munch on. Your father and I have to go grocery shopping once again.” 

“Oh that’s right! I almost forgot. Al, you’re gonna love what I ordered at Miller’s Designs. It’s a special surprise for you and your sisters.” Alex’s dad says excitedly .

“Hon, let’s go. I don’t want to catch traffic on the way back.”

Alex’s mom practically urges her husband out of the kitchen and not before kissing Alex goodbye on the cheek. After a few minutes, Alex and Tobin are left in the kitchen alone. 

“Your parents are cool.” Tobin says in such approval.

“Don’t tease.” Alex jokes as she reaches into the fridge for the veggie lasagna. 

Tobin chuckles and takes a seat at the stool at the island counter. “I’m not teasing. Your parents are practically like my parents.”

“You’re parents call you Ali cat too?”

Tobin shakes her head. “If you paid me a million dollars, I still wouldn’t tell you what my parents call me.”

Alex laughs, placing two clean plates on the island counter, still waiting for the food to finish heating up. “Now I definitely want to know what they call you.” Alex teases. 

Half an hour later, as the two are finished with their small meals, they gather up their stuff and head towards Alex’s room. Once Alex’s door is wide open, they can see that her dad did in fact set up the blown up mattress next to Alex’s bed on the hardwood floor. Alex’s mom had already made up the “bed” with fresh sheets and pillows, it already looked so perfect for Tobin to call it a day. Alex didn’t mind just tossing the luggage to one corner of the bedroom, already feeling the exhaust of the day. She mindless plops on the edge of her bed as she watches in delight of a curious Tobin snooping around the personal aspects of her room. She speaks up when Tobin stops in front of her vision board, she had made in high school, looking at it in curiosity.

“That was my vision board. I used to always stare at it before I went to school. It reminded me of all the things I wanted to do before graduating.”

“You did all of this stuff in high school?” Tobin asks with her head over her shoulder. “You had a 4.0 GPA, you were in the Spanish Club, Student Government, and Prep Squad – whatever that is. You did all of this stuff?”

“Yep.” Alex answers back so simply. 

“You were quite a goal seeker huh?”

Alex shrugs with a proud smirk.

Tobin chuckles and then walks towards Alex’s small makeshift desk. She looked at all the old photos of a young teenaged Alex Morgan. One photo caught her by surprise, it was a particular picture of Alex with her old high school friends with streaking blond hair.

“No way.” Tobin states as she picks up the photo frame.

“What?” Alex asks curiously as she rises from the bed to make it over to her girl. 

“Are you telling me you’re a natural blonde?” Tobin asks, astounded, 

Alex shrieks and whips the frame out of her hand. “Do not look at that!”

Tobin laughs and tries to pry the frame back from Alex’s death grip. “Oh c’mon! You look cute!”

“No I don’t!” Alex fights back with a giggle.

Tobin retreats, “Okay, okay. I guess pictures of you when you were a blond are off limits.”

“Forever.” Alex adds.

Tobin takes half a seat on the desk. She reaches out for another photo frame, this time it’s a picture of Alex and her older sisters. “This is nice.”

“Yeah, that’s Jeri and Jen. This was during a weekend at Disneyland.”

“Points on the goody ears, it looks super-hot on you.”

“Tobin I was 15 in that picture. If anything I was super awkward.”

Tobin chortles. “So when are your sisters arriving anyways?”

“They probably won’t get in until tomorrow morning. I think they did that so you wouldn’t feel ambushed.” Alex blushes. 

“Ambushed? What do you mean?”

“The combination of my overbearing parents and my incredibly nosy older sisters would be too much for you to handle all in a day. I don’t want to spook you.” Alex jokes.

Tobin laughs, shaking her head. “That’s not possible. Even if you did spook me, I wouldn’t run. No chance in hell.” Tobin coos, gripping at the helm of Alex’s shirt loosely to pull the brunette slightly in.

And Alex does, as she always does, her knees weaken at the want of Tobin. She closes the gap and kisses her lightly. But she pulls back quicker than anticipated to Tobin’s disliking. “Fair warning okay, I feel I should tell you this now before the holiday mayhem starts.”

Tobin looks at her muddled.

“Thanksgiving dinner is really a big deal here. I mean really big. It isn’t just dinner with my family.”

“It isn’t?”

Alex shakes her head once. “Nope. See my parents have lived in this neighborhood for a  _ long  _ time. And it’s been tradition for a  _ long _ time that Thanksgiving dinner is held here – but for the entire neighborhood.”

Tobin chuckles as if she shouldn’t even be remotely surprised.

“I’m taking that laugh as a good thing.”

“Were you hiding that from me before or something? Because it’s not a big deal.”

“It’s not? Tobin I don’t think you understand the scope of this tradition.”

“I don’t?”

“You realize that you’re going to be meeting my neighbors and their kids who I’ve grown up with. That’s a whole lot of people, and I’m gonna introduce you to them all as my…girlfriend. You’re okay with that?”

Tobin straightens up and places both hands on Alex’s waist. They’re standing toe to toe now, their eyes locked onto one another. “Alex, I’m thankful for that.” Tobin states with no hesitation or regret or worry. Alex stays silent for a few seconds to gauge Tobin’s reaction but she knows Tobin means it when she doesn’t find Tobin’s stare falter.  Its sometimes surreal for Alex when Tobin gets like this, very serious and just  _ real. _ She’s never been with someone that makes her feel like she’s being protected and cared for all the time, like she’ll always be in good hands. And with Tobin it’s that and much more. It’s been eye opening for Alex since she and Tobin even started their thing. And now every moment is like this, the moments where Tobin will completely catch her off guard and somehow make Alex feel like crumbling to her knees and leaving the pit of her stomach in butterflies. It’s almost paralyzing for the brunette. As if Alex has to always feel like she needs to gain composure for just a split second to take it all in, to take Tobin all in.

“Alex?” Tobin whispers softly.

“Yeah?” Alex whispers back.

“Are baby pictures off limits too?”

“You’re damn right they are.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Alex is the first to wake the next morning, rolling to the other side. She buries her face into the pillow and closes her eyes again, trying to fall back into a deep slumber realizing it was only 7AM. But then the faintest sound of someone snoring kept from doing that. She inched her way over to the edge of the mattress and peered down finding an adorable sleeping Tobin totally knocked out. Alex lifts herself on one elbow to watch Tobin sleeping soundly, the sight is too loveable for her not to. 

“Mom quit holding back on us! Why don’t you just dish?” Jeri asks leaning over the island counter, a mugful of hot tea in her hands. 

“Jeri stop it, I will not dish with you nosy two.” Pamela scolds back, flipping another piece of bacon. 

“Jer, mom’s right. You know she wouldn’t dish until she’s had her morning coffee.” Jen teases, helping herself to a plate of freshly made eggs. 

“Nu-uh, I switched to decaf now girls.” Pamela jokes. 

“What are you guys talking about?” 

And at the sound, the three elder Morgan women loop up from their stance to the sight of Alex, still in her pjs, making her way over to them in the kitchen. 

“Lemme guess, you guys are railing mom about Tobin?” Alex suggests correctly. 

“Maybe?” Jeri and Jen say in unison.

“Mom.” Alex pleads.

“Leave your little sister alone you two. So hon, what do you wanna eat? I made eggs, bacon, and there’s some fresh fruit too. Is Tobin awake yet?”

“No, she’s still sleeping.” Alex replies lazily as she fills her plate sitting next to Jeri.

“So Al.” Jeri nudges Alex’s arm with her elbow. “Mom says you and Tobin are – 

“- close friends.” Jen finishes taking the other seat next to Alex.

“Mom.” Alex pleads again.

“Alex don’t eat with your mouth half full.”

“By close friends Al we mean, ya know – friendly,  _ friendly  _ friends.” Jeri continues.

“And by friendly Al she means, the type of friends who meet each other’s families during important holidays.” 

“You guys have met Kelley. So that totally messes with your implications.”

“Yeah but Kelley is Kelley. She’s a total werido.” Jeri adds. 

“Alex! Why don’t you just confide in you big sisses huh? We always tell each other everything.” Jen pleads. 

Alex finishes her chewing, she looks over Jeri and Jen as she sips on her orange juice. After she lets them sweat it out for a couple of minutes, she finally caves in. “Tobin and I are –  _ very close _ .”

“I knew it!” Jeri shouts almost jumping out of her seat.

“Shut up you dum dum.” Jen scolds back, flipping the ends of Jeri’s hair.

“Sorry. Go on.”

Alex shakes her head in a laughing fit, but continues nonetheless. “Her family had their own plans this year and I didn’t want Tobin to stay back at school by herself.”

“Oh. That’s so cute, you brought her here.” Jen coos.

“Ali cat is bugging!” Jeri teases.

“Shut up! You’re gonna wake her.” Alex scolds.

“Sorry. Go on.”

“She means – a lot to me. Okay, so…could you guys not berate me until after we leave?” Alex pleads. 

“Oh sis!” Jeri and Jen say in symphony. “Deal!” 

“Uh – good morning.” Tobin raspy lets out in her morning voice.

All of the Morgan women turn their heads, all wearing a big cheesy smile. “Good morning!” They shout in unison and it definitely wakes Tobin up. Tobin just shyly smiles back and makes her way across the island counter facing Alex and her sisters. Alex’s mom places a made plate in front of her so kindly.

“This looks great.” Tobin husks out after sipping on her cold water. 

“How’d you sleep Tobin?” Jeri asks coyly.

“Oh my! Where are my manners? Tobin, this is Jeri and Jen, Alex’s older sisters.”

Jeri and Jen smile big but yet mischievously now knowing the truth behind who their little sister brought home instead of her freckled roommate. 

“Hi, I’m Tobin.” Tobin politely greets, returning the smile.

“So you’re the soccer star huh?” Jen asks.

Tobin lightly blushes. “I wouldn’t say star.”

“Oh that’s right, I believe the word Alex used was stud.” Jeri jokes.

Alex just about chokes on her juice. This makes Tobin smile to herself. 

“So Tobin, are you excited? Thanksgiving here is a big deal.” Jen asks.

“The biggest!” Jeri chimes in. 

“So I hear. I think so, I wasn’t expecting much.”

“Oh well you are totally gonna be taken aback. You don’t know how the Morgan’s do Thanksgiving.” Jeri teases. 

“Okay, okay. Let Tobin finish her breakfast and the rest of you go get dressed because we’re going into town to get our costumes!” Pamela cheers.

“Costumes?” Tobin questions.

“Didn’t Alex tell you? Every year we dress to the occasion, buckles and high knee socks and everything.” Jen cheers as well.

Tobin quirks a brow. “Buckles and high knee socks, eh?” Looking directly at Alex, knowing the brunette could sense the mocking tone in her voice. To which Alex just rolls her eyes and shakes her head. 

“I’m gonna shower!” Alex calls out already halfway out of the kitchen and into the large hallway.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Forty five minutes later, Alex and the rest of the Morgan women are out of the house and shopping in the retail stores. While Tobin finds herself with the Morgan men, out on the backyard along with Alex’s sisters husbands. Alex’s brother in laws are assigned to setting up all the pop up tables and setting all the assigned chairs in their correct places. Alex’s dad is too busy setting up all the lighting. And Tobin sits on a small stoop chair blowing up all the turkey shaped balloon decorations and fluffing out all the enlarged streamers. 

“So Tobin, you’re from Jersey?” Ryan asks.

“Yep. East coast girl born and bred.”

Alex’s dad, Michael chuckles from afar.

“So why aren’t you in Jersey this year?” Nick questions.

“My family sort of had already made other plans that really didn’t interest me.”

“Don’t worry Tobin. You’re gonna have a great time here!” Michael says enthused. 

“He’s right Tobin, you think you’re not missing out on anything.”

“The fellas are right Tobin! After this year, you’re gonna be wanting to come back every year to spend Thanksgiving here.” Michael adds.

The thought makes Tobin’s insides fill up with warmth. If she plays her cards right, maybe there’s a hell of a good chance she’s not gonna need an invitation when next year rolls around. That she’s gonna be definitely wanted there by a certain brunette.  

 

\-------------------------------------

**(later that same day)**

Tobin finally takes a seat on the sand, a few feet away from the shore, but the space in between is far enough so the freezing water doesn’t reach her. She motions for Alex to take a seat as well, in between her legs. And the space between the two is nonexistent as Alex leans comfortably into Tobin’s grasp, her forehead resting slightly on Tobin’s cheek and her eyes closed as if she’s ready to hit slumber. Tobin, however, watches the sunset at the peak of the horizon overlooking the vast dark blue ocean. 

“This is going well, don’t you think?” Alex softly says, her eyes still closed.

Tobin smiles, and then a minute later replies, “I think so.”

“Can you get this view in Jersey?” Alex asks proudly. 

“More or less.”

Alex looks up faintly looking for more of an explanation.

Tobin looks down meeting  the blue eyed stare. “The sunsets in Jersey are just as beautiful I think.” She states as a matter of fact.

Alex leans back down, somewhat feeling  _ just a bit _ let down. “Oh.” She mutters.

“But there is a difference.” Tobin replies not a second later.

“Yeah?”

“I never watched a sunset with you before,  _ like this _ .” Tobin replies coolly wrapping Alex in a tighter hold.  And Alex relaxes once again, letting Tobin hold onto her a little tighter as her eyes shut close again. And Tobin kisses the top of Alex’s head, and then resting the bottom of her chin on top. 

It’s nice, somber, and quiet for the two. They’re both at ease now that they’re spending the end of the day together when most of the day they’ve been separated.

“I missed you today.” Alex hums.

“Yeah?”

Alex nods. “We went to so many stores just to find the right colored, matching skirts by the way. My feet were so sore I wanted to die.”

Tobin chuckles. “You have no idea how much streamers I had to untangle today.”

Alex laughs and kisses Tobin’s cheek. “Well you did a good job. My parents are pleased.”

“I’m glad.” Tobin wittily jokes back. 

“How was it, with my dad today?” Alex ass intrigued. 

“It was cool. He’s really funny, you missed out on telling me that.” Tobin jokes. 

“He’s funny? I guess I didn’t catch on after all these years.” Alex puns back.

Tobin chortles. “And Ryan and Nick are cool. I can see why your sisters marry those guys, they’re good dudes.”

Alex hums out a chortle of her own. “Those dudes has always looked out for them and for me. So yeah, I guess they are good dudes.” Alex jokes. 

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Alex shifts again to turn around facing Tobin. “For what?”

Tobin shrugs. “Just bringing me here. I know we just got here but – I mean you guys have really made me feel at home without really trying.”

“Tobin, there was no way I was gonna let you stay at school all by yourself. I’d feel totally bad.”

Tobin kisses Alex fervently which catches Alex entirely off guard. And when she pulls back, Alex had a lopsided grin. And after a second to catch her breath, Alex speaks. “See, if you’d stay back I wouldn’t get to wake up to kisses like that.”

Tobin flirtatiously winks. “Hold on now, I just realized I have a special charge.”

Alex quirks both her brows, “Oh, there is?” 

Tobin nods.

“And that would be?” Alex flirts. 

Tobin shakes her head playfully, “You wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

Alex laughs, “Oh really? And what exactly wouldn’t I be able to handle?”

Abruptly, Tobin rises up on her feet pulling Alex along the way. “Tobin what the – 

But Alex doesn’t get a chance to finish as Tobin throws her over her shoulders and sprints towards the ocean. And Alex realizes what’s going and begins to freak. 

“Tobin! No! Put me down! The water is freezing!” Alex squeals.

But it’s too late when Tobin dumps the both of them halfway into the blistering cold water. 

“OH MY GOD!” Alex screams. “TOBIN!”

But Tobin doesn’t mind it at all one bit. She’s too busy laughing a fit, grabbing at her stomach that’s now hurting from all the laughter. Alex gasps shaking her head and then playfully splashes a wave of water towards Tobin which completely soaks her. And this time the cold water does have an effect on Tobin as she gasps out, shocked that Alex would pull a dirty trick of her own. 

“Now who’s laughing?” Alex teases.

Tobin shakes her head, a devilish glint in her eyes. She trudges towards Alex and quickly lifts her by the hips much to Alex’s challenges. And then dunks the both of them again, this tie deeper in the water. And when they both rise up to their feet, Alex flipping her wet hair out of her face shrieks and yelps. 

“You are  _ so _ dead when we get back in the car!” Alex shrieks. 

But Tobin doesn’t care, she’s too happy busy in wild laughter. Alex then softens, shaking her head with her hands placed on her hips, barely trying to fight the widened smile on her face. And after a few minutes, Tobin’s laughter fading, she stares into Alex with so much adoration. She trudges through the water again toward Alex closing the gap in between. She rests her hands on Alex’s waists but grips tighter because the current starts to get rougher. 

“Hi.” Tobin breathes out, completely out of breath.

“HI.” Alex whispers back. “Is this the part where you kiss me?”

Tobin smirks, “Only if you want me to.”

Alex wraps both her hands around Tobin’s neck, partly because she wants warmth and partly because she doesn’t want to be pulled away from the current. And then they kiss slowly and passionately, letting the cold water current flow all around them as the sun finally sets beyond the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you like!? The next chapter wont be uploaded until next week.  
> It'll include the rest of the trip for the happy couple. We'll see how Hope is doing at Kelley's. Plus, the Talex deliciousness we've all wanted for a hell of a long time.  
> By the way, I have no idea what the real names for Alex's brother in laws. But this is all fictional anyways.


	39. Close To Being Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was long!

_Mmm. Is that bacon I smell? Yep, that’s definitely bacon. I slowly open my eyes and shift around as quiet as I can hoping that my sounds don’t startle Alex out of her sleep. I rise up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and look at the time on my phone; 7:12. Its way too early for me to be up but it’s worth it when I look over to a sleeping Alex. My head instinctively turns over my left shoulder to get a peek at Alex whom is completely knocked out. I turn all the way around and take the charming sight in. A snoring Alex, cradling a large pillow, with her blankets twisted and pulled in every direction. She looks really comfortable and inviting, and all I want to do is crawl into bed with her. And not for any sexual innuendos, but just to know how it would be like to sleep next to her. Holding her so close I can smell her hair shampoo while I wrap my arms around her torso. I would love that, I would love to wake up to that. I just smile widely and shake my head in adoration. It’s only been about 3 days but honestly I’ve loved every second of being here. Things have really been – unbelievably great – and I don’t have any complaints once so ever. And then the overwhelming smell of fried bacon over takes my senses so much that I get up from bed and head to the bathroom to wash up._

 

“Sweetie, are we sure we bought enough ice? We can’t have another rerun of the 2006 Thanksgiving.” Pamela reiterates.

 

“Honey, we’re fine. I made sure Ryan bought an extra 4 bags this time. We’re set. You really think I would let 2006 Thanksgiving happen again?” Michael assures.

 

Pamela clicks her tongue in accordance. “Good point.”

 

“Good morning.” Tobin says softly as she stands by the entrance of the kitchen doorway. “Should I come back later?” She shyly asks rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“No, Tobin you’re fine. C’mon in here. We don’t bite.” Michael jokes.

 

Tobin deliberately sits at the kitchen table facing Alex’s parents. This is really the first time the three has sit down together without Alex acting as a mediator, not that she has had to be since the beginning of this trip. But still, Tobin isn’t stupid or foolish to think that this very moment could either make her or break her in the eyes of her girlfriend’s parent’s eyes.

 

“How’d you sleep Tobin? Is that blown up mattress still okay?” Pamela asks sweetly.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin answers as if it was an appropriate term at the moment. She wants to smack herself upwards and downwards when Alex’s parents roar out a humbling laughter.

 

“You don’t have to call us ma’am or Sir Tobin, really. We’re old fashioned but not that old fashioned. Besides, you’ve already been here for a couple of days, no need to sound so proper. Although I do appreciate the thought.” Pamela asserts with a chuckle.

 

“Sorry.” Tobin quickly apologizes.

 

“Don’t be nervous Tobin, we already like you.” Michael adds nonchalantly as he turns the page of the morning paper.

 

Tobin cheeks turn beet red and then scowls in confusion. “You do?” She draws out.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we?” Michael asks, his eyes still glued on the paper.

 

“Uhh – I don’t know.” Tobin retorts. “I just – uh – I mean I didn’t exactly – is it just that easy?” Tobin stammers out. “No! Wait, I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Michael laughs aloud, folding the morning paper in half. “Tobin, it’s okay. You can relax.”

 

Pamela sweetly chuckles. “Tobin dear, you mean a lot to our daughter. We may not know you very well, and we haven’t exactly known about your relationship with our daughter until recent…but there is something we do know. And that’s’ the fact that _we know_ our daughter very well. And we’re almost positive that she’s been quite different now…that may or may not be because of you.” Pamela says in confidence and motherly like.

 

“Because of me?” She draws out, rubbing the back of her neck once again.

 

“Yes, you.” Pamela retorts. “You don’t think so?”

 

The question never occurred to Tobin’s mind. It makes her feel like she’s been given this weight on her shoulders she’s never asked for. And in this case that weight was Alex. An Alex that made her insides tingle and her heart race twenty times faster when Tobin is with her as oppose to when she’s not.

 

_Is Alex really that different?_

“Tobin?” Michael says, trying to tether Tobin back to their conversation.

 

“Huh?” Tobin shakes her head. “I uh – ummm… don’t know what you mean?”

 

Michael and Pamela give each other a knowing look. And in the next millisecond, Michael clears his throat and sits more proper like in his chair, folding his hands together on top of the newspaper. “We just mean that she seems a lot happier, a lot lighter. And as her parents, it’s nice to see our kid happy like this. It makes us feel at ease. You understand now?” He explains.

 

Tobin slowly nods her head.

 

“ _Oh Tobin_ , this isn’t us trying to scare you or anything.” Pamela adds chuckling. “This is just us being really concerned parents whose priority is to make sure that all our daughters are happy and healthy.”

 

“And seeing how our little Ali cat decided to bring you home here, and to see how happy that makes her – then we feel pretty good about that. Right hon?” Michael chimes in, to which his wife sweetly nods in agreement.

 

“So Tobin, did you want to say something?” Pamela asks.

 

 _Yes._ “Uhhh…” Is all Tobin can come up with at the current moment, her thoughts jumbling.

 

“Go ahead sweetie.” Pamela urges kindly.

 

Tobin takes a deep breath to try to cool herself. She realizes that Alex’s parents are looking for a response, a real response. And if this was a grand moment to prove how much Tobin cares for their daughter, then Tobin was going to utilize it to the best that she could.

 

“Alex is amazing.” Tobin breathes out, well more so blurts out with no control.

 

Pamela and Michael easily smile largely.

 

“I’ve never met someone like Alex before. And I don’t know much about relationships, but I know that I wouldn’t do anything to – hurt someone like her.” Tobin vents out finally able to relieve all the underlying tension in her body.

 

Pamela and Michael wear the same proud, endearing smile on their faces. They look somberly at each other as if they could read each other’s mind. But I guess marriage for over 30 years will do that to you.

 

“Well how bout that?” Michael answers back sweetly. He resorts back to sipping his fresh coffee reading the paper in his hand. While Pamela, continues to beam at Tobin in approval as she gets up from the table. “Let me get you a plate dear.” Pamela coos as she pats Tobin’s shoulder in motherly approval.

 

Tobin lets out another deep breath and smiles widely at the sound of bacon. It’s like music to her ears. She leans back in her seat, reaching out for the sports section in the paper which Alex’s dad easily slides it across the table to her like they’re in perfect sync. Meanwhile, as Tobin is beyond delightful that she’s gotten Alex’s parents approval, Alex feels infinitely more. Especially when Alex had heard every word during Tobin’s confident confession for Alex’s heart as she stood and leaned on the opposite wall outside the kitchen doorway in nothing but her pj clads and messy hair. The pit of her stomach absolutely fluttering at a lightning speed. Too giddy to face Tobin or her parents, Alex just quietly backtracks to her bedroom in glee unable to get the screaming smile off her face.

 

\-------------------------

 

“I knew we should’ve gotten the red ones! These black ones are making me look slutty like.” Jen whined, looking herself up and down through the mirror.

 

“Trust me you wouldn’t even need the socks.” Jeri teases.

 

“Shut up!” Jen fights back with a loud scoff tossing a dirty shirt at her.

 

Alex finally gets out of the adjoining bathroom in her older sister’s room in her complete outfit. “We seriously need to stop mom from choosing the hats every year. I mean it’s too much.” Alex complains standing next to Jen in front of the mirror. Trying to fix the hat on her had to make her look less dorky.

 

“Ew, Al take that off. You’re so not wearing that.” Jeri demands as casually as she too takes her standing stance in front of the mirror, leaving Alex in the middle

 

“What are you talking about? You know mom wants us to wear these.”

 

Jen and Jeri stop to take a look at each other through the mirror. And it’s a look that Alex knows all too well. It’s the same look that has Alex worried. “What? You guys have that look on your face and I’m not stupid _. I know_ what that look means.” Alex pans out.

 

Twenty minutes later, Alex is stuck in the bathroom with her older sisters giving her outfit a total makeover.

 

“Alex stop fidgeting! We’re trying to doll you up here.” Jen urges.

 

“Mom is totally gonna freak that we’re not matching. You know how she gets. Remember 2006 Thanksgiving?” Alex scolds.

 

“It’ll be fine. Mom can handle it this one time. And besides, don’t you want to look hot for a certain someone?” Jen teases.

 

“Yeah Al, don’t you want to look sexy for _you know who_?” Jeri gags.

 

“ _Well yeah_ , but I don’t want to look like a cheap hooker either.” Alex challenges.

 

“Trust us, once Tobin sees you her jaw is gonna drop and reach all the way to China.” Jen jokes to which Jeri laughs in agreement. And Alex laughs along too, missing the closeness with her sisters. But also giddy at the fact that she’d definitely would like to see the sight of Tobin looking like she was a deer in headlights. A sly smile crosses the ends of her lips as she reapplies her eyeliner.

 

\------------------------  


It was finally here; Thanksgiving. The pretty huge dinner Tobin had respectively heard throughout her stay in the Morgan household had finally arrived. The bouquets of distinctive smells like the roasting pork & turkey, baked yams & baked stuffing, and the heavenly smells of multiple flavored pies wafted throughout the kitchen while the aromas sifted throughout the hallway. Tables and tables and an endless amount of foldable chairs were all lined and set up in the backyard with the countless amount of decorations hung up Mr. Morgan had prepared for 2 months prior settled nicely in the background. The joyous bustle and the incessant hum of excited conversation and hearty laughter created a nice combination to make up, of what seemed to be or at least what was very obvious to Tobin, the nice feeling of an old neighborhood gathering to enjoy each other’s company. And Tobin couldn’t have been any more nervous about it than what she was currently feeling.

 

She had only finished getting dressed about 2 hours after her private conversation with Alex’s parents in the early morning, but since then she had been glued and attached to both Alex’s parents hips as she became the reliable aid they needed as the elder Morgan’s, along with the help of their son in laws, finished up last minute things for the festivities to begin promptly at 5PM. Tobin had involuntarily volunteered to drive to the nearest grocery store twice before closing; the first to buy butter because somehow Pamela had already ran out of three boxes of butter and the second was to buy extra, extra bags of ice because yes indeed there wasn’t enough ice in the first place even though Michael had promised there would be. Luckily, luck was on Tobin’s side since she was able to get the items before store closing hours. And then when she returned back to the Morgan household, she and Michael started up the grill for Alex’s brothers in law to grill the pans of corn. It had felt like Tobin couldn’t sit for a second, way too busy and distracted with the miniscule tasks which felt like hours and hours to accomplish. But that wasn’t the triggering of the start of Tobin’s nerves settling in, that was just the pre-stress chaos she and everyone in the house had to endure. No, the nerves started to kick in when groups of people started to flood the Morgan household from the front door all the way throughout the quaint house and into the back yard, the designated area for most space. Groups of people that were just faces of strangers to Tobin but were familiar faces to each other. And soon Tobin had felt like the odd man out indeed as she stood around drifting corner to corner just listening to conversations that just seemed to be conversations of long-time friends catching up with each other’s lives and talking a trip back on memory lane.

 

Tobin looked up at the clock, it was only 6:20 and dinner would begin at 7PM. Tobin suddenly believed that the 40 minute wait could end up feeling like an eternity. And to make matters semi worst was the fact that she hadn’t seen much of Alex at all thru the day. Despite the fact that they were afoot in the same home, Tobin had actually no idea where the blue eyed brunette had gone. She had thought that maybe she would be assisting Pamela but not once did Tobin see Alex in the kitchen or in the backyard with her father. Tobin had only assumed that she was with her sisters and they were playing catch up too. Twenty fours hadn’t even passed and the feeling of missing Alex was already a bugging peck for Tobin. So, as an outlet of momentary distraction, Tobin walked into the kitchen to get herself a soda. She sipped on the cool beverage and looked up at the clock again; 6:25PM. Tobin internally groaned as well as her stomach.

 

“Usually around this time I start to munch on a tiny chocolate bar or something.” A sultry, elderly voice appeared out of nowhere.

 

Tobin lifter her head over her shoulder to match the voice to the face and didn’t recognize the person at all. She gulped down her sip and politely smiled. “I’m sorry.”

 

The elderly woman, dressed in a quite over the top outfit for a woman for her age, to what Tobin had guessed presumably around the mid 40’s, had walked closer to Tobin heading for the fridge.

 

“I hate waiting around, especially when I’m starving. So I bring a little snack with me always to keep me sane. Do you want one?” She asked kindly.

 

Tobin shook her head. “No thanks. I think I’ll just sweat it out.” Tobin politely jokes.

 

The elderly woman chuckles and shrugs her shoulders. “Strong willed. I like that.” She then stood only a few feet away from Tobin leaving a normal amount of space between two strangers. “I’m Vivian by the way. And you are?” She asked sticking a hand out.

 

Tobin reciprocated and shook hands politely. “Oh, sorry. I’m Tobin.” But to Tobin’s surprise, when she had tried to willfully pull her hand out, this woman Vivian seemed to be holding just a millisecond longer as if she wanted to hold onto the close embrace. It kind of threw Tobin off.

 

“Tobin? You don’t look familiar to me. Are you one of Patrick’s kids?”

 

Tobin shook her head, “No, actually I don’t know a Patrick – or any of his kids to be honest. I’m actually here because Alex invited me.”

 

“Oh! Sweet Alexandra. You must know each other from school.”

 

“Yeah we do.” Tobin smiles sweetly back.

 

“Another Stanford soon to be graduate. That is just so nice. You must be a hard little worker just like Alex.”

 

“Nobody works harder than Alex, at least I don’t think.”

 

Vivian flirtatiously chuckles. “Oh, don’t be so critical of yourself. I’m sure you have a bright mind too.” And then she approaches closer toward Tobin, close enough to place her hand very lightly on the very hand Tobin was holding her soda. “ _I mean_ – you got into Stanford, I’m sure you’ve got the wits about you, _don’t you sweetie_.” She implied, her touch still lingering on Tobin’s hand.

 

Tobin looked down to where their hands were touching and then looked back up to the elderly woman who had somehow made Tobin extremely nervous in just a matter of seconds, more than she had been since the beginning of the night. “I’m sorry, are you one of Alex’s neighbor or…”

 

“Oh, no.” She laughs. “I’m one of her relatives. She calls me Aunt Viv – but _you_ can call me Vivian – _just Vivian_.” She replies, a hint of seduction in her tone.

 

And immediately a loud siren and red flags pop up in Tobin’s conscious, no one can be that stupid to not catch the hint of a flirting tone the elder woman was giving off. So Tobin just politely nods her head slowly trying to think of an excuse to get her out of the kitchen and far away from this lady. “You know, I just remembered I have to help Alex’s dad with something. I completely spaced. So I should probably – “

 

“Oh nonsense! Michael is a big boy, whatever it is that you have to help him with I’m sure he can take care of it by himself.” Vivian interjected, now removing her hold on Tobin’s hand. “So Tobin, tell me are you the same age as Alex? You look a bit older, if you don’t mind me saying that.”

 

_Hell yeah I mind you saying that! Where the hell is Alex?!_

“I – I’m 22.” Tobin answers back out of civility.  

 

“22, _so young and inexperienced_.” Vivian replies with a glint in her eyes. And Tobin had sworn she had heard an erotic growl at the end of her sentence. “Tell me Tobin, are you seeing any –

 

“Tobin! There you are.”

 

Tobin turned around quickly to the kitchen doorway and saw Jeri and Jen practically rushing towards them. “Huh?” She could only mutter out, her head totally phased.

 

“ _Oh girls_ , you two look fantastic!”

 

“Thanks Aunt Viv.” They replied in unison like it was practiced over and over. “You look good to. Are you starting up on Botox again?” Jeri adds.

 

Aunt Vivian’s cheeks turn blushing pink, “Actually, I have. Now excuse me, I think I saw your Aunt Andrea and Uncle Tom out by the living room. I think I’ll go say hi.” She says with a subtle hint of maliciousness in her tone. And before she walks off, she turns to face Tobin giving her a sultry goodbye look. “Tobin, it was nice to meet you. Now don’t be a stranger and forget to say bye to me before the night ends, okay?” She softly says with a wink.

 

Tobin could only nod but her focus went off in another direction, mostly at the floor, not wanting to lock eyes with this woman again. And like that she leaves and not a second later, Jeri and Jen are howling out in laughter.

 

“What?” Tobin asked confused.

 

Jeri just shook her head. “You just got hit on by our Aunt.”

 

Tobin panicked. She placed her drink on the counter and slowly waved her hands in mid- air, “I did not flirt with her! I swear.”

 

“Tobin, it’s okay.” Jen replies assumingly shaking her head. “She does that all the time to the new guests she doesn’t know - guy or girl.”

 

“Yeah, it’s true. She hits on anything that has a pulse.” Jeri adds and this makes Tobin chuckle genuinely and relieved.

 

Tobin rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah, that was actually painful for me. Is she always that forward?”

 

“Yes!” The two blonds reply without hesitation.

 

To which Tobin chuckles again. “Nice costumes.” Tobin compliments as she realizes that the elder sisters are dressed in the same outfit as requested by tradition; matching plaid pencil skirts, brown boots with high knee socks, to be topped off with cute sweaters. The two looked like they were just about to take a school picture for the annual pilgrim yearbook or something.

 

“Told you Thanksgiving is big deal here.” Jeri says with a semi righteous tenor.

 

“You just better be thankful _our mother_ didn’t get you the same outfit.” Jen teases.

 

Tobin nods, “Trust me I am more than thankful.” The lame joke makes the sisters chortle. “Hey, have you guys seen Ale –

 

“Jeri!? Jen!? Oh my god!” A voice screams out from the kitchen doorway, as if the previous commotion wasn’t enough.

 

Everyone’s heads turn toward the kitchen doorway once again and Tobin finds Alex’s sisters happily engulfed in a trio hug with another blonde, pretty, tall, and her makeup completely done up.

 

“Oh my god! Look at the both of you! Looking _so_ hot!”

 

After five minutes of endless rambling between the three blondes, of what Tobin didn’t know or could comprehend in between the shrieks of laughter and cheering, Jeri and Jen finally turn around to introduce Tobin to one of their old friends they grew up with down the street.

 

“Tobin, this is Kalyn Kyle. She lives a couple houses down but practically was over here all the time.” Jen says.

 

Tobin politely smiles back. “Hi, Tobin.”

 

“ _Ohhh_ , you’re that Tobin.” Kaylyn gushes.

 

Tobin raises a brow. Jeri elbows Kaylyn in the ribs softly but hard enough to get her message across.

 

“You guys weren’t kidding huh?” Kaylyn whispers to the Morgan sisters.

 

Tobin just stands there confused as to what the trio of blondes were talking all very hush hush about. She just assumed that it was some girly girl stuff Tobin had absolutely no interest in.

 

“Wait, before we divulge in gossip I’m gonna need a fresh drink. You would not believe the uber driver I had. He tried to hit on me the _entire drive_ , it was so pathetic.” Kaylyn replies.

 

“I’m right there with ya, I think I’ve only had three glasses of wine.” Jen adds.

“We should head back before mom kills us for not doing our hostess duties.” Jeri mocks.

 

And Tobin follows last behind the dressed up clad, having the blondes lead her out only to stop in the middle of the hallway connecting the entrance of the house to the main living room some twenty feet away down the other direction.

 

“Hey, where’s your sister by the way? I didn’t see her when I came in.” Kaylyn asks curious to where the youngest Morgan was.

 

And as if on cue, a certain blue eyed brunette came walking down the stairs taking her time as if she was in slow motion and there was a chorus of angelic music playing in the background signaling her presence. Or at least, that’s what Tobin had pictured when she looked up and quickly locked eyes on a familiar pair of blue ones that were already staring straight right back at her. She was dressed in a black velvet overall skirt with a cutoff grey turtle neck underneath, with the same matching boots as her sisters, and of course the black knee high socks a little above the knee which really accentuated Alex’s smooth thighs. Her hair was let down with loose wavy curls and for some reason, the blue seemed to truly pop under the house lights more than before. It all made Tobin pretty much drool over herself and she had to take a step back as if the overwhelming sight of Alex was too much to drink in.  

 

“ _Whoah, hottie alert._ Look at you Al!” Kaylyn gushes.

 

“Doesn’t she?!” Jeri and Jen exclaim, proud of their work.

 

“Hey Kay!” Alex exclaims in excitement. She finally reaches the bottom of the steps and goes to hug her old time friend in a tight embrace. “Oh my god, your hair is so much longer now!”

 

“One word; extensions. Top of the kind ya know.”

 

And once again, Tobin has to stand there senselessly as now all the four girls play catch up in yet another round of in between seconds of high pitched shrieked laughter. But it doesn’t faze Tobin at all, not when she’s mesmerized by Alex whom is only just a few feet away but circled around her loved ones distracting her briefly. Because once everyone muffles off to the rest of the festivities, Tobin can finally get a moment with Alex to herself, then it’ll be worth it to finally pull her close after being separated for what Tobin deemed as too long.  

 

“ _Al_ , you better go say hi to your friend over there before she starts drooling on the carpet.” Kaylyn mocks in a hushed whisper. “Find us later, we’ll catch up. Because I definitely want to know what the deal is with your _friend_.” Kaylyn jokes.

 

Alex rolls her eyes and the next second her older sisters along with Kaylyn scamper off the hallway to head back to the dinner party. And as they pass by Tobin, the trio of blondes act as if they’re back in junior high giggling and gossiping to themselves in hushed murmured whispers like they know a big secret. Tobin just nods and smiles politely at them as they pass and then turns her attention back on Alex whom shyly approaches Tobin’s way. Partly because she too feels as if she’s in junior high about to talk to her high school crush like it’s the first words they’ve ever spoken to one another. And partly because Tobin’s words from her conversation with her parents had still been floating around Alex’s mind all day. Either way, it all made Alex feel like she was floating on cloud nine. The pit of her stomach filled with a million hummingbirds, too giddy in nervous excitement as if she was on a rollercoaster ride to make her body feel this way. In truth, Alex couldn’t shake the feeling since the morning.

 

“Hi.” She breathed out loud enough even though it was just them standing in the middle of the hallway by their lonesome selves.

 

“Hey.” Tobin takes another step closer, this time they’re just a few inches apart. “I couldn’t find you all day.”

 

“I could say the same thing.” Alex replies, clasping her hands behind her back trying not to restrain herself from jumping the older tanned girl in a rather inappropriate time.

 

Tobin smiles. “Your parents had a To Do List for me.” She jokes.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Alex apologizes letting out a raspy laugh.

 

Tobin quickly shakes her head and grins. “Don’t be. It’s okay. It was nice to be needed today.”

 

Alex smirks, “Oh yeah?”

 

Tobin nods slowly, “Yeah.” She pauses, “It kind of made me feel like I was part of the family for the day, yam know?”

 

“Aww. Really?”

 

Tobin nods once again but even slower. There’s a lustful look in her eyes, but it’s not one that’s aggressive or bashful. It a look of want but more so, just to hold Alex close by the waist, gently. Close enough to smell how great Alex smelt. And certainly close enough to simply kiss her, a desire Tobin’s been urging for all day. So Tobin closes the space in between, she reaches out for Alex’s waist and holds her in place but with a gentle touch, and she looks straight into her eyes and held her stare. Alex could only freeze in her stance, her hands still clasped behind her back, but her eyes holding the same gaze into Tobin’s eyes. And Alex has to take in a deep breath because the moment was starting to engulf her.

 

“Alex.” Tobin whispers.

 

“Yeah?” Alex whispers back in a raspy tone.

 

“You look so –

 

“Classic Alexandra Morgan!” A deep, male voice exclaims out, appearing at the front door entrance.

 

It’s loud enough to disrupt what was a sparking moment between the duo. But it was also a loud enough distraction for Tobin and Alex to push back from one another out of each other’s embrace.

 

“Looking just as great as always even when we were just some 16 year old punks.”

 

“Scott?” Alex says unsure with a squint of the eyes.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Oh my god! I haven’t seen you since like – what – New Years?” Alex exclaims in cheers as she gets picked up from the floor to be encompassed in a bear hug from her old friend. “God, look at you. So different looking.” Alex says once she gets her feet back on the floor to take a proper inspection of the guy. A 5’9 semi slender guy dressed in warm layers of what Alex could only assume was the over the top fancy brands with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

 

“By different looking I hope you mean it as a compliment.” Scott jokes leaving only a few feet in between the old friends. The little space Tobin was clearly inspecting as if it she was a fire inspector looking for any fire hazards. And this Scott guy whoever he was – was clearly giving off a red flag.

 

“Yes, sorry. Yeah, that’s what I meant.” Alex replied remorsefully.

 

He brushes a hand through his combed hair all cool like. “A lot has changed over this past year.”

 

“I’ll say. Oh sorry, Tobin this is Scott, Scott this is Tobin. Scott used to live next door to Kaylyn and we all used to play together when we were little kids.” Alex explains.

 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Scott greets as he finally faces Tobin to give her a look over, He firmly shakes Tobin’s hand. “How do you and Alex know each other? Do you go to Stanford too?”

 

Tobin nods finally releasing her firm grip as well, “Yep.”

 

“We have a class together this semester. Tobin is going to graduate with me too by the upcoming spring.” Alex informs.

 

“That’s great. You know I just graduated from Brown this past May.” Scott informs proudly. “And I couldn’t be any happier you know, to finally finish and get out.”

 

“ _Oh please_ , you’re now doing your Masters at Northwestern. That is impressive.” Alex beams. “Scott is getting another degree in business. He’s gonna be one of those guys that work on Wall Street.” Alex updates Tobin sounding a bit proud of the fact.  

 

A large blushing smile appears on Scott’s face which makes Tobin curious as to how much a big part this Scott played in Alex’s life. “Good for you.” Tobin adds in an obvious monotone voice.

 

“It’s nothing. Actually, I did have a choice to go to Harvard but Northwestern was an overall better option for me. Trust me it was hard to overlook all the attractive options I had. I mean, Harvard, Yale, Princeton, blah blah blah.” Scott gloats shrugging a shoulder as if it wasn’t a big deal. He looks over to Alex, his eyes practically beaming in infatuation. “But hey – you’re the one that’s gonna become this huge famous doctor pretty soon. Your dad said you got your hopes on Stanford University of Medicine? Still want to be a Cardinal huh?” He jokes.

 

“ _Yes, always_.” Alex smiles widely. “But I don’t really hear until next semester. I mean it’s a long shot but it’s one of my choices for sure. I can’t imagine myself leaving California Scott, you know that.” Alex jokes amiably.

 

“ _Actually_ \- I imagined that you’d be at Brown with me after we graduated high school. But then you chose Stanford and well – I had a little resentment toward you back then.” Scott jokes.

 

But Tobin doesn’t think it’s so funny when she can tell the look Scott has in his eyes. It’s the same look Serv and a bunch of other guys back at school give Alex when they’re totally smitten with the brunette.

 

“But hey, maybe you’ll be at Northwestern by next fall – _with me_.” Scott cheers.

 

And then Tobin feels that feeling again, that feeling of jealousy. But more so, she feels agitation so much that she wants to shove this four eyed smooth talking geek hard, real hard. Alex just politely smiles and doesn’t reply, not wanting to give an answer or lead Scott on. But also because she can practically feel the rising tension from her girlfriend.

 

So Alex clears her throat and gives another polite half smile, “Yeah, maybe. You know I think it’s almost time for dinner so.” Alex implies as she drags her fingertips down Tobin’s forearm. “We should head back to the party.” She coolly urges.

 

The close interaction doesn’t go unnoticed to a jealous Scott as well. So the preppy, cocky guy that he is, wants to push the envelope a little further. “In a minute.” He pauses and looks over to Tobin with a thought-provoking look. “So Tobin, what exactly are your plans after you graduate and pushed into the real world?” Scott asks with

 

Tobin pauses, and honestly replies, “I don’t know yet.”

 

Scott nods, “Hmm, do you plan on taking some time off?” Scott asks judgmentally.

 

“Don’t know.” Tobin shrugs. “I didn’t really think about my plans after school.” Tobin challenges back.  

 

“Oh c’mon, I’m sure you want to accomplish – something.”

 

Tobin begins to feel the heat in her veins giving Scott an almost disbelieving look. She doesn’t like the guy, she doesn’t like the guys one bit.

 

“Actually, Tobin used to play pro soccer in Paris.” Alex chimes in, faking a cough. “But then she came back to finish school. Right?” Alex states, facing toward her as she locks her hand onto Tobin’s. But Tobin doesn’t look toward Alex’s way, instead she sizes up next to Scott whom has got this predator look in his eyes.

 

“Yep.” Tobin states as a matter of fact.

 

Scott nods slowly. “Admirable.” His tone the exact opposite of sincere.

 

And just as Alex could mutter out anything to relieve the rising tension, Alex’s dad appears in the hallway excited. “Hey guys, dinner is on. C’mon!”  

 

“Oh thank god!” Alex says in relief.

 

\---------------------------

 

Many, many platters of hot food are scattered on each table amongst the fancy table setup dressed with Pamela’s finest china. The backyard is filled with crowded tables with hungry stomachs and large spirited smiles. Unfortunately, just a half smile appears on Tobin’s face as she is beaten out by an eager, excited Scott whom happens to steal the chair next only to sit next to Alex. Claiming that _‘old friends need some time to catch up’_. So Tobin, as respectful as she could be nodded in agreement and let Scott win that hand. Disappointed but more so annoyed, Tobin scatters of to find an empty seat on the down the same table to sit with practically strangers whom were already engrossed in their private conversations already.

 

Appetizer plates are the firsts to be munched on. Tobin sits quietly in her seat chewing on some traditional mac n cheese, occasionally looking up towards Alex and Scott. She feels her ears start to heat up again when she can’t help but notice the subtle flirtatiousness that of Scott; the unattractive gloating and all the probably lame jokes he was whispering into Alex’s ears. And even though Alex keeps shrugging it off and politely denying his subtle advances, Tobin can’t help but watch on wanting to punch the guy right in his face. But Tobin’s subconscious reminds her to take in deep breaths, a trick from those meditation books Greg had forced her to read in the beginning of her white lighter training. And after a couple of breaths, Tobin doesn’t feel too heated anymore but just the slightest of irritation. But she can’t really do anything to express herself in the current moment, not that she could physically do anyways, so she goes back to quietly eating to herself. But it doesn’t go unnoticed by Alex, who steals a couple of glances toward Tobin’s way. Her heart breaks out of sympathy that she isn’t sitting anywhere remotely near her or the fact that Tobin must feel a bit out of sorts. But then that soon changes when she sees her Aunt Viv switch seats with her Uncle Patrick whom was sitting next to Tobin. Her gut feeling telling her that it couldn’t be any good.

 

“Tobin, we meet again.” Aunt Viv starts out of nowhere.

 

“Huh?” Tobin replies with her mouth half full. She looks up and then her stomach starts to get queasy once again when she sees Aunt Viv take the seat right next to her.

 

“Sweetheart, you shouldn’t eat with your mouth full of food. It really isn’t so proper.” Vivian replies, placing her hand softly on Tobin’s forearm letting her know of her presence.

 

Tobin almost chokes on her food at the touch. So she hits her chest with her fist with force.

 

“Here sweetie, I’ll help you.” Vivian then starts to rub on Tobin’s upper back smoothly as if she’s feeling all of Tobin’s strong muscles in the general area.

 

And Alex practically wants to blow her fuse at the view. But the close sounds of clinking glass stops Alex from reacting at all when her father rises from his chair with a glass of wine in his hand ready to make an announcement.

 

“Alright! Now that appetizers are out of the way, we can start with our traditional dinner. And of course, as always, before we start digging in we need to say grace. But I thought it would be a great idea if this year, we can have a special guest do the honors.” Michael pauses, then looks down the table. “So Tobin, the floor is yours.”

 

Tobin’s head immediately snaps up in shock just as everyone’s heads turns to focus their sole attention on her and her alone. Vivian also subtlety retracts her hand from rubbing on Tobin’s back to place both her hands on her lap so innocently as if she wasn’t just feeling up someone who was twenty years younger than her senior.

 

“Huh?” Tobin mutters now finally swallowing the food that was just stuck in her throat.

 

“Go ahead, dear.” Pamela encourages from her seat next to her husband.

 

 _Oh crapt._ Tobin slowly rises up from her chair as she sips on her cold water, her hand shaking from her nerves. She gulps down what she can and looks at the crowd of strangers. “H – Hi – everyone. Happy Thanksgiving.” Tobin sweats out.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Everyone cheers back.

 

Tobin swallows a dry lump in her throat. “I uh – I’m Tobin.” Tobin nervously laughs. “I uh – go to school with Alex. She was great enough to ask me to come along. And here I am, saying grace.” Tobin jokes which earns a few chuckles. Tobin pauses to try slowly down her rapid heartbeat. “I guess it wouldn’t be a thanksgiving dinner without someone saying what their thankful for, so…” Tobin grips her chair in one hand completely afraid to fall on her face in front of Alex and her family and friends, but continues anyways.

 

“I didn’t have much plans for Thanksgiving this year, nothing too big to look forward to. But uh – I think that changed when I got here. This family certainly knows how to throw a party, right?” Tobin jokes and the entire crowd chuckles along. The reactions relaxes Tobin a little so her death grip on her chair loosens. “But - they also know how to make someone feel like - they’re part of the family. And I’m sure of that because the generosity that the Morgan’s have shown me during these past couple of days, it’s the same generosity I see in Alex…” Tobin pauses to lock eyes on Alex whom reciprocates the gaze. “…that and more.”

 

Alex’s heart is filled with so much adoration. She just smiles warmly back and Tobin holds their gaze.

 

“So, even if I’m not with my family in Jersey…I’m thankful that I think I have some here. So, Happy Thanksgiving everyone.” Tobin finishes as she politely nods and then slumps back into her chair looking down at her plate as everybody claps in agreement.

 

“Well said.” Michael encourages as he raises his glass to cheers to a very humbling grace. “So I guess now would be the time to dig in!”

 

Tobin relaxes and sits back exhaling her breath that she’s been holding in. As everyone is too busy stuffing their faces in hot food, Tobin looks up and finds Alex’s stare on her. They smile at each other widely across the vast table like two love stricken puppies, their hearts filled with warmth.  

 

\------------------------------------

 

It’s later, later that night and everyone has gone home full and partly drunk. The dishes are washed and put away. The tables and chairs are still out in the backyard along with the festive decorations waiting to be cleaned up the following day. Alex stands in the tub enjoying her hot shower letting the water stream down upon her. She really isn’t so focused on her shower, not when all the feelings and emotions flooding her body and thoughts are screaming at her in an overwhelming matter. She can’t stop thinking about Tobin, like every occurring thought is solely about her. It kind of scares her to know that Tobin is _hers_ , and judging from what she overheard this morning it’s pretty safe to think so. And the thought itself is incredible for Alex to even fathom. Emotionally, she hasn’t been this far in a relationship with anyone. The sentiment is a lot to take in but also incredibly satisfying for Alex to know that from here on out anything can happen for the couple and Alex can’t wait to adventure more. She finally steps out of the adjoining bathroom in her pjs, her hair lightly damp and a huge smile spread on her face. She shuts off the bathroom lights and walks into the bedroom to find Tobin freshly dressed in her choice of pjs too; a huge t-shirt and loose boxers which Alex actually finds the sight sexy.

 

“Hey.” Alex says, pulling Tobin out of her zone as the older girl pauses from packing her last minute things.

 

“Hey.” Tobin replies back. “I told you I had to shower first, you take way too long.” Tobin jokes over her shoulder.

 

Alex chortles. “Funny.” She says back with a roll of her eyes. “You’re already packing? We have one more day left.” Alex chimes in, sitting in the middle of her bed.

 

“Yeah I know, I figured I would get a head start.”

 

It’s a nice quiet moment for the two as Alex goes back to drying her hair watching Tobin in content as she shoves her things in her luggage.

 

“Hey Tobin…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That speech at dinner…it was really nice what you said. I wanted to make sure to tell you that.”

 

Tobin turns fully around. “I meant every word.” She smiles.

 

Alex smiles sweetly back and quickly replies, “I know.”

 

Tobin goes back mindlessly to her packing, “Did you have fun tonight? Seemed like the Morgan sisters were really popular back in the day.” Tobin teases.

 

“We were just loudest little girls on the street.” Alex giggles, playing along.

 

“Still, it must’ve been nice seeing old faces again.”

 

Alex nods, “Yeah for the most part.” She pauses. “What about you? Did you have fun?”

 

Tobin nods not bothering to look back. “Yeah, I did.” She replies astute.

 

“Really?” Alex asks seriously.

 

Tobin zips up her luggage and places it next to the drawer. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed turning her body to face Alex who was currently nice and situated in her place in the middle. “Yeah I did. I mean, apart from wanting to roll over in embarrassment during the whole speech at dinner, I would say tonight was a success.” Tobin half smiles.

 

“You want me to get back at my dad tomorrow?” Alex mocks tapping at Tobin’s arm. “I have some pretty embarrassing stories about him that not a lot of people know about.”

 

Tobin laughs back, “You can keep ‘em in your back pocket for now.”

 

“ _Okay_.” Alex shrugs. “I guess you’re never gonna hear about the time my dad went to a – “

 

Tobin’s lips cuts off Alex abruptly and the brunette allows her to do so when her lips start to move slowly against Tobin’s in perfect sync. They pull apart after a brief second.

 

“Sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” Tobin whispers, her eyes staring deep into Alex’s.

 

Alex just shakes her head, still caught off guard with the kiss.

 

“I never told you how great you looked tonight.” Tobin murmurs.

 

Alex blushes, her eyes looking down at the bed. But Tobin lifts a finger on Alex’s chin so their face to face once again. “You looked beautiful.”

 

“Flattery will get you anywhere.” Alex jokes and Tobin can only smirk in response.

 

Tobin shifts and places a hand on Alex’s knee. “I have to tell you something but you have to promise me you won’t laugh – or get mad or something.”

 

Alex quirks a brow. “Okay?” She draws out. “I promise.”

 

Tobin pauses and exhales dramatically, “Your Aunt Viv – she uh – she tried to hit on me…twice tonight.” Tobin confesses with a guilty pout.

 

Alex snickers in annoyance. “Yes I know. I saw it clearly.”

 

“You did?! When? The kitchen thing too?”

 

“At dinner, when she switched seats with my Uncle Patrick to only then sit next to _you._ I saw her grope your back and trust me the whole thing was disgusting to see – wait, what happened in the kitchen?!”

 

Tobin shakes her head one time. “I don’t really know – she offered me chocolate and the next thing you know she was holding my hand. Your sisters got me out of it.”

 

Alex scoffs in utter sassiness. “I can’t believe her. Well – actually I can, its Aunt Viv.”

 

“She told me to call her Vivian.” Tobin jokes but Alex doesn’t think it’s so funny.

 

“We don’t have to talk about it anymore. And Tobin, you’re not calling her anything from now on.” Alex corrects.

 

Tobin snickers and rubs at Alex’s knee. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

 

Alex gasps out loud, “I am not jealous. And of my Aunt Viv?” She says in disbelief and then scoffs, “Yeah right.”

 

Tobin continues to chuckle. “I never flirted back.”

 

“Good. You better not.” Alex scolds, her facial expression saying everything.

 

“Not jealous huh?” Tobin jokes which earns a playful shove in the arm from the blue eyed girl. And Tobin quickly leans in to place another soft kiss which Alex gratefully accepted.

 

Alex pulls away too fast for Tobin’s liking. “Were you jealous of Scott?” Alex timidly asks.

 

Tobin, startled looking, replies. “Uh – no not really.” She shrugs looking down at the bed.

 

“Good, because Scott and I – we were never a thing you know.” Alex informs.

 

“Yeah?” Tobin asks seriously looking back up.

 

Alex nods. “We’re just friends. Maybe I always knew he had a small thing for me. But I think it was mostly because we were kind of a bit dorky growing up so we stuck to one another sometimes in school.”

 

Tobin nods, “And now – that you’ve grown up?”

 

“Now that we’ve grown up?” Alex pauses. “ _Now_ – I’m just a hot dork.” She jokes in a chuckle with a cocky smile.

 

Tobin smirks and shakes her head. She doesn’t need a verbal confirmation from Alex to truly know her answer. “Yeah, _well_ – now you’re my hot dork so.”

 

Alex pauses, frozen on the bed at Tobin’s words. _My, my – oh wow._ Alex turns quiet once again, taking the moment all in. Her heart is racing uncontrollably and she doesn’t know what to say or how to respond. There’s one and one thing only her body is telling her to do right now and the conscious part of her isn’t putting much of a fight against it. So she does, her body caves in.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Tobin asks.

 

It happens all too quickly. Tobin doesn’t have much time to think or respond in a responsible, careful way. All she can do is allow her body to react since her mind can’t quite catch up. So Tobin does, her body caving in too. While Alex’s hands slowly creep onto Tobin’s upper chest to then wrap itself around her neck, Tobin’s hands find themselves rising from Alex’s knees to grip onto the outside of Alex’s thighs. Their kiss slows down just a bit, still remaining intense and passionate, but slow enough for Alex to move closer shifting her body on the bed. Alex’s lips doesn’t move off of Tobin’s, not for one second, as she maneuvers her body to shift enough so she can slowly lie back against the pillows. Tobin and her lips follow Alex’s lead, her tongue subtly slipping into Alex’s mouth as their kiss picks up intensity and just as much as passion behind every movement. Tobin does her best not to entirely place all her body weight on Alex so much, but finds herself comfortably hovering just half of her body onto the brunette tucked beneath her with a leg gliding itself in between Alex. Tobin’s hands immediately move down to Alex’s waist to grip at it the hardest she’s ever done so. Alex can’t help but moan into Tobin’s mouth. The sound turns Tobin on so much, she forces her hovering body that much onto Alex. Tobin’s leg placed in between the blue eyed girl causes more friction against Alex’s jeans it causes Alex to moan again. The reaction spurred in Tobin this time is different. Her lips move off of Alex’s lips and onto her throat as Tobin buries her head into the crook of Alex’s neck.

 

“Tobin.” Alex groans out softly. “I – uh – oh god that feels good.” Alex’s hands slipping underneath Tobin’s shirt to squeeze onto Tobin’s waist. “To – bin.” Alex moans in a murmur. “I want you.” She breathes out in a raspy pant.

 

Tobin’s head quickly rises to look down into Alex’s eyes. Her chest rising up and down in adrenaline as well. “What?” She breathes out too.

 

Alex runs a hand through her own hair and takes in a deep breath now that she’s gotten some type of break. She cups Tobin’s face in the palm of her hands and looking up lovingly into Tobin’s hazel eyes, “Make love to me.” She says full of confidence and assurance.

 

Tobin can hardly contain a breath. The look on her own face is worried and shakes her head slowly unsure of what Alex is asking of her. But Alex reads into this so she gives Tobin a soft peck on the corner of her lips. “I want you to make love to me Tobin.” She repeats, this time softly and lustful. “It’s okay, I want you to.”

 

Tobin’s mind still hasn’t processed their current predicament. Her body is still on fire and it doesn’t seem like it was gonna cool down in the next matter of seconds. Not when Tobin is looking straight down into Alex’s eyes but sees something different for the first time. Like she’s seeing all that Alex has to offer, the genuine and enticing look Alex gives off is overpowering for Tobin to make any sense of it logically. So she lets her body decide for her. She nods her head in agreement letting the intense silence say everything in between and leans down and kisses Alex painfully slow, her tongue moving just as slow in her mouth.

 

Tobin pulls back and stares into Alex’s eyes in a loving concerned tone, “If I’m hurting you – just tell me ok.” 

 

Alex nods in understanding.

 

“And I’ll stop.”

 

Alex only nods again. Her lips can’t find the words she wants to say. Partially because her heart is beating out of her chest at a thousand seconds per minute. And partially because she can practically feel her skin covered in goosebumps from all of the nerves that’s setting in. But mostly because hundreds of thoughts are racing through Alex’s mind at this very second with only one thought that keeps popping up. A thought that screams the loudest; she wants to feel Tobin. And she does. 

 

“Oh god.” Alex murmurs out loud, her eyes filled with arousal when Tobin’s fingertips slips underneath the waistband of Alex’s sweats and brush against her lace underwear.

 

Tobin’s left hand then carefully slips underneath all of the lace. And Tobin can feel how warm Alex is, how wet she is. And Tobin can feel the shortness of Alex’s breaths on her lips as she leans their foreheads together. She can hear the asthmatic panting escaping from Alex’s lips. And Tobin wants more. So she pushes into Alex deeper, the urge to be inside her even more is electrifying. And then Alex can feel Tobin’s tongue lick from the base of her neck and the slow open mouthed kisses up onto her throat. Alex can feel the playful bite on her ear. And then all of a sudden Alex can feel Tobin’s hot breath as she mutters the words, “You’re perfect”, onto her ear lobe as her two of three of Tobin’s fingers curl up and into Alex’s hot center.

 

Then Tobin can feel Alex tighten hard and against her. The sudden contraction makes Tobin’s heart skip a beat because now she wants to feel more of it. It’s become addictive. Then Alex’s breaths began to get heavy and her panting is starting to turn into drawn out whimpers. Her eyes are still shut. But Tobin changes that.

 

She kisses the corners of Alex’s mouth. “Alex.” She breathes out.

 

And Alex’s eyes slowly open as she bites her bottom lip while doing so to do her best at staying absolutely quiet so no one can hear. Her entire body aching with pressure from all of Tobin’s pleasure. And Tobin wants nothing more than to relieve it. So she leans their foreheads together. Their eyes are locked onto one another as Tobin’s fingers dig deeper.

 

“Alex.” Tobin breathes out once again in a quiet moan. She can’t seem to get enough.

So Tobin pushes in even deeper. 

 

And Tobin can feel Alex tighten again. Her lips suck slowly on the tenderness of Alex’s neck as she buries her face in the crevice of it. She continues agonizingly slow. And Tobin can feel Alex’s hands wrap around her neck harder gripping at the back of her head. And Tobin can feel Alex’s movements of her hips pushing harder and faster against Tobin’s deep fingers. Tobin starts to let out a few heavy breathed out moans in such a low husky tone. And Alex has just about come undone. That is until she can feel Tobin’s hot breathe again on her ear as she hears, “Fuck, you feel so good Lex.” The nickname Tobin casually lets out, her voice sultry and so turned on.

 

And just then, Alex has completely unraveled lying inferior to Tobin and all of her movements underneath the waistbands of her laced lingerie surrendering herself to her body’s release. “Oh god.” Is all Alex can mutter out, like she gasping for air, during her climax. Tobin buries her head deeper into the crevice of Alex’s neck and lets her body weight rest on top of a panting Alex. After Tobin has gained any sort of composure she gradually lifts her head to look down at Alex, her face giving off a concerned yet hungry lustful look as if the brunette started to suddenly feel regret.

 

But Alex can only mutter out, “Wow.” 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Alex finally wakes twenty minutes after the sun has risen. But Tobin has been up even longer. Alex flips over on her other side the second she can feel Tobin’s hand rub onto her arm soothingly. And as Alex turns to find brown hazel soft looking eyes, her stomach starts to do all sorts of flips and summersaults. The recollection of last night starts to flood her mind rapidly and all Alex wants to do right now is to recapture the feeling of being so pleasurably relieved.

 

“Hi.” Tobin whispers.

 

“Hi.” Alex replies back as she snuggles closer to Tobin who doesn’t mind as her left arm rests on Alex’s hip.

 

“It’s really early in the morning.”

 

“Mhmm. So we should go back to sleep.” Alex suggests. 

 

“I can’t go back to sleep.”

 

A sly smile crept onto Alex’s face. “Oh yeah?”

 

Tobin just stays in place and nods her head once.

 

“Why is that?” Alex toys. Knowing exactly what kind of game she wanted to play. Knowing exactly what kind of reaction she wanted to spur in Tobin. 

 

But Tobin’s response isn’t playful just sincere, genuine as she leans her forehead onto Alex’s. And in a slow movement, Tobin is now poised a little over Alex’s body as Tobin holds her body weight onto her right forearm. She has Alex right where she wants her, underneath her. 

 

“Because I’m falling for you Alex Morgan.” The tone in her voice is serious and candid but as calm as the ocean after a storm. 

 

At the sound of the words escaping from Tobin’s mouth and the heartfelt look that read so passionate and intense across her face, all of a sudden Alex couldn’t remember what game she was playing. Those were not the words she was expecting to hear this morning. But Tobin continues anyways.

 

“Last night, that didn’t – it didn’t have to happen for me to be convinced about you.”

Words could not form quicker in Alex’s mind. 

 

“And I’m not expecting for any of  _this_  to be rushed.”

_Say something Alex!_

 

“Because…I’m falling for you Alex. I really am.”

_Say something now!_

 

Tobin is sure she’s paused for more than two minutes now waiting for a response. But the response that finally does come, well – it’s not the one she anticipated for.

 

“I think I hear my parents downstairs.”

_Smooth Al._

 

But Tobin only expresses a chuckle and a grin. “That wasn’t what I thought you were gonna say.”

 

Alex can feel the relief leave her body, amused at Tobin’s ability to quickly change the serious mood to become more relaxed. “Sorry.” She happens to mutter out, finally.

Tobin just shakes her head in happiness. “It’s ok.” She whispers back. 

 

“Tobin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Last night.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That was – “

The least she could do was to reciprocate some type of response in fairness to Tobin’s moment of vulnerability. So the brunette cuts off midsentence and takes a moment to gather herself, to take in a deep breath. She wanted to calm down all her nerves she was feeling the second Tobin practically confessed her feelings. 

 

“Last night didn’t have to happen to convince me about you either.” 

 

And Alex hopes those are the words Tobin wanted to hear this morning. And it is, as Tobin’s face breaks out into a huge grin. She grips tighter on Alex’s hip squeezing at the helm of Alex’s shirt that makes it bunch up in wrinkles. And with a simple, soft kiss on Alex’s lips, Alex suddenly remembers the game she wanted to play with Tobin when she awoke. 

 

\----------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a long chapter than I had intended. But it was all worth it in my opinion.   
> The next chapter is the last chapter of this whole holiday arc story since I couldn't fit everything in this chapter.   
> I hope you've enjoyed and had an awesome Thanksgiving!


	40. The Catch Up

Alex, dressed in black tights wearing a thick grey wool sweater, closed the guest bathroom door downstairs and walked over to the porcelain tub barefoot. She dialed a number on her cell and sat on the edge of the enormous white tub, crossing her legs waiting for Kelley to pick up.

 

“Al?!” Kelley practically screams through the cell speaker.

 

Alex has to push the phone away from her ear for a sec, “Hi Kel.”

 

“Oh god! I was waiting for you to call. You would not believe the past couple of days we’ve had.”

 

Alex chortles. “Hope is still alive I’m assuming?”

 

“For the most part.” Kelley shrugs. She too, on the other line, hid away in her bathroom sitting on the edge of her own bathtub; three hours ahead of California. “This morning she was able to walk to the kitchen without holding my hand so I’d say she’s making progress. It’s all about baby steps ya know.”

 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Alex chuckles a loud.

 

“It doesn’t. So the first morning we got here, we’re all sitting down for a nice breakfast - which is going on fine by the way. But _then_ …breakfast starts to get uncomfortable.”

 

“Uncomfortable how?”

 

“Well, we started talking about graduation came up since my mom and Erin were talking about matching outfits – anyways, I go off on my usual tangent about how blasted I’m probably gonna be _before_ the ceremony. But then my dad totally cuts me off and turns to Hope.”

 

“So?”

 

“And then he goes, _‘and what about you Hope, what are your plans after school?’_ She completely went silent.”

 

“She was probably nervous. Your dad can be intimidating.” Alex replies at the same time slipping into her comfortable boots.

 

“ _No Al_ , as in she went _dead silent_. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets, her forehead starting sweating, and it _looked_ like she was gonna say something since her mouth was wide open but then – nothing came out. We were literally just sitting at the table staring at her for like a good five minutes. It was so quiet I could hear my grandpa chewing on his bagel with his fake teeth.”

 

“Well – did she say anything?”

 

“ _Oh_ , she did alright. Which started the whole snowball mess. Get this, she finally grows the balls to say something and the second she opens her mouth she basically confesses she got a call up from USSF!”

 

“What?! That’s amazing! I can’t believe they actually called her! She’s always talking about it.”  Alex exclaims in glee.

 

“ _I know that!_ But she didn’t tell me or even talk about it. It was like the thought didn’t ever occur to her at all. Like hello, I’ve been her girlfriend for what 2 ½ years, we’ve practically lived together for the past year, and I’ve made it absolutely clear I would murder her in her sleep if she ever decided to leave me. And what do I get in reciprocation? Lies!”

 

Alex rolls her eyes. “Kel, if she didn’t bring it up in the first place, how could she be lying to you?”

 

“Exactly! She didn’t bring it up with me at all! So there I was sitting completely dumbfounded at the table fuming, while everyone is practically congratulating her boosting her ego. _‘Oh Kelley, why didn’t you tell us that Hope was going to play pro?! That’s so exciting!’_ ” Kelley mocks in her best impression of her own mom. “I was completely embarrassed.”

 

“You seriously cannot be that mad.”

 

“I had every right to be mad okay. She just sprung that on me with no warning at all. That’s hardly fair.” Kelley sighs out. “Anyway, when we finally get some alone time we started to fight. I mean Al, it was terrible. I was yelling so loud I’m sure everyone in the house heard, but what could I do? I was holding it in all day.”

 

“Aww, Kel. You know she would’ve told you in a heartbeat. She probably just didn’t know how to. I mean, you know how you can be.”

 

Kelley rolls her eyes and sways her legs so easily from left to right on the tub. “ _I know that.”_ She sighs out. “So after a while, I calmed down a bit. She told me they called her only a couple of weeks ago. That if they got into the semifinals there would be a few training coaches from the team to watch the game and introduce themselves. I guess before they can make things official.” Kelley pauses. “She said that she was so nervous after she found out and I was the first person she wanted to tell. But she couldn’t because she didn’t know how to tell me. I kind of softened because we _haven’t exactly_ talked about us after graduation. It freaked her out…and you know how Hope is when she freaks out.”

 

“Cold sweats and hot flashes.” They both say in unison with Kelley nodding her head in sympathy.

 

“Aww, poor Hope.” Alex utters.

 

“That’s not the worst part.”

 

“There’s more?”

 

“Yeah.” Kelley scoffs out tiredly. “So finally we talk it out, all of it. And I mean hours and hours of talking and a lot of crying, mostly all my tears as usual. Any who, we start to make up – “

 

“Say no more. I already hear it enough back home.”

 

“Relax – we were in my room and one thing led to another – “

 

“Kel please.” Alex pleads.

 

“Then my grandpa walks in…”

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

“…with my shirt off and Hope’s hands on my ass – and in my jeans.”

 

“ _Oh_.”        

 

“Next thing you know, my grandpa starts reenacting as if he’s back in the Vietnam War.”

 

“Oh my god! He started attacking Hope?!”

 

“No, not that. He just started yelling so loud and flailing his little dinosaur crippled arms cursing out loud. Something about Satan and burning in a fire pit? I didn’t even know he could swear! And then my parents come barging next – I’m half naked mind you – and I swear to you Al, the look on my mother’s face is scarred into the back of my mind forever.”

 

“That bad huh?”

 

“Let’s just say that the visual of her little girl half naked with the girlfriend’s hands planted deep inside my jeans while my disabled grandfather is freaking out in the background yelling in his thick Irish accent, doesn’t exactly give my mother a joyous look.” Kelley vents.

 

“Okay so bad.” Alex answers her own question.

 

“Yeah.” Kelley scoffs. “But it doesn’t end there.”

 

“It doesn’t?”

 

“So the next day my dad finally persuades her to go on the hunting trip he talked about. Instead it turned out to be a family thing since he could tell Hope was never gonna leave the front door unless I came along. So anyways, we’re finally dressed and we’re barely out the backyard when shit starts to go down _again_.”

 

“What now?”

 

“Ummm…Hope’s gun wasn’t on safety.”

 

“Oh god.” Alex replies clutching her chest. “Please don’t tell me – “

 

“No one got hurt…except for Roxie.”

 

“Roxie!”

 

“The gun was resting on her shoulder and it was facing Roxie’s tree and then – it just happened so fast! Her gun went off, there was a loud noise, and the next thing we know we all turn around and the birdhouse is in complete shatters.”

 

“Roxie!”

 

“She’s fine. My dad ran over looking for her on the ground and found her underneath one of the broken angel wing figurines. He rushed off to the Vet and basically she’s fine. Said Roxie went into shock from the sudden impact and thankfully didn’t injure anything.”

 

“Oh thank god.” Alex says relieved, then shakes her head in disbelief. “Wait, chipmunks can go into shock?”

 

“Getting off track.”

 

“Sorry, go on.”

 

“So…since then, Hope’s been hiding out upstairs in my room well – except for Thanksgiving. She hid in the corner of the kitchen and ate quietly to herself.”

 

“Aww, poor Hope.”

 

“She’s been on edge nonstop. I’ve been trying to calm her down at night but she doesn’t even wanna go near me. She’s afraid that my parents are gonna barge in again and this time kill her.”

 

“It sounds like Hope’s having a miserable time.”

 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Kelley spews out tiredly and sad. Then immediately switches gear and huffs out, “Okay, so catch me up. How is the lovely Morgan household? Are Pamela and Michael missing their long, estranged forgotten daughter?”

 

Alex rolls her eyes. “For the thousandth time, please stop referring to my parents as if you guys are on first name basis.”

 

“But we are. Any who, how’d the big dinner go?”

 

“It was going great that is until my dad practically put the spotlight on her. She had to say grace in front of everyone. God, Kel you should’ve seen her, she was so nervous and so caught off guard.”

 

“Totally not surprised. So what’d she say?”

 

Alex smiles widely. “All the right things.”

 

“ _Ohhh_. So I’m guessing the girlfriend made a good first impression.” Kelley teases.

 

“You know I thought before coming here, I would have to face all the craziness. I was so sure my parents were gonna freak. And I knew Jen and Jer were practically gonna jump on Tobin the second they saw her.”

 

“Oh c’mon Al, give them some credit. They’re your family - _not mine_.”

 

“And you know what? They totally surprised me. Things have been great ya know. I can’t say that I’m complaining. It’s been a nice break for sure.”

 

“You sound happy Al.” Kelley states as a matter of fact smiling on the other end of the line.

 

“I am.” Alex sighs out happily.

 

“Oh shit.” Kelley panics.

 

“What?”

 

“I gotta go. I forgot Hope went downstairs to get some water and she’s’ been gone for a long time. I better check up on her. You know - before she ends up setting the kitchen on fire.” Kelley jokes. “Okay, so I’ll see ya? We’ll be at the airport ready to pick you guys up.”

 

“Yep. I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too.”

 

“Kelley!” Alex hears loudly in the background of Kelley’s speaker.

 

“What was that?” Alex asks worried.   


“The rest of Hope’s confidence shattering in a million pieces. Al I gotta go. I miss you too!”

 

And just like that Kelley hangs up with a humorous shake to the head from Alex. She gets up from the edge of the tub, looking out the window that semi overlooks out into the Morgan’s backyard. The Thanksgiving decorations are still up for the annual Thanksgiving brunch also held at the Morgan household. Her heart smiles when she sees the sight of Tobin standing near one of the tables next to her father and Jeri. They’re all laughing a loud to something funny and Alex has never seen a wider, happy smile emerging out of Tobin. Alex’s stomach starts to flutter yet again with her heartbeat racing up and down from last night’s affair. She quickly shakes her head in total dismay of the fact that Alex was no longer – somewhat – naïve to a girl’s touch. She looks back out into the window, her heartwarming at the fact that it was Tobin to do so. A flushing smile creeps on Alex’s face. And in that moment, Alex suddenly realizes that all that she is doesn’t entirely belong to her anymore, and neither does Tobin. That a part of her belongs to Tobin and vice versa. No matter how much or how hard she can try to take it back, she can’t.

 

\------------------------------

 

“– and that is my favorite memory of Mister Kittens.” Michael explains with a nostalgic chuckle. “God, I miss that cat.” He huffs out.

 

“Daad.” Jeri draws out. “Why do you always have to tell that story every year? Everyone’s already heard it.” Jeri complains.

 

“Not Tobin.” Michael defends.

 

Tobin just chortles. “I think I’m gonna get more hot chocolate. Does anybody want a fresh cup?” She offers.

 

But with a few head shakes, Tobin is off into the quiet kitchen, refreshing her hot mug. Taking her time, she slowly blows onto the liquid surface as she hears someone near behind her.

 

“I hope there’s still some left Heath.” Alex teases.

 

Tobin turns around smiling. “I guess this cup’s for you then.” She then hands the hot mug to Alex as he comes near, earning a kiss on the cheek as reward. “So how’s Kelley?” Tobin asks with a smirk on her face.

 

Alex winces from her a slight burn on the tip of her tongue. “Let’s just say it’s been a rough couple of days for them.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Alex nods. “Hope almost shot Roxie.”

 

Tobin staggers, “Whose Roxie?”

 

“Oh, Kelley’s domesticated chipmunk.”

 

“Uh – what?”

 

Alex laughs lightly, “Kelley’s dad found this chipmunk that used to always scurry into their backyard like 4 years ago, I think. Kelley and her sister, Erin, thought it was so cute and since they never had any pets growing up, it kinda sort of became one of their own.”

 

“And that’s Roxie.” Tobin finishes.

 

“Mhmm, that’s Roxie.” Alex nods sipping her hot chocolate again.

 

“And Hope almost shot it.”

 

“Not _it_.” Alex corrects. “She, Roxie is a girl.”

 

Tobin staggers again, confused. “How do they know it’s a girl?”

 

“Because they take her to the Vet all the time.” Alex replies as a matter of fact.

 

Tobin just shakes her head. “You can take chipmunk – never mind.” She huffs out still confused. “So you were saying?”

 

“I was saying - that Hope is _so_ part of that family now.” She mocks, to which Tobin chuckles along.

 

“You did say they were eventually gonna get married.”

 

“When did I say that?” Alex asks curious, a playful look in her eyes.

 

“At that pool bar we went to – on our first date.” Tobin chuckles. “Technically.”

 

Alex ponders, she gasps. “I can’t believe you remember that. It seems such a long time ago.” Alex giggles.

“I mean it was but – I had a good time that night. Kind of hard to forget stuff like that.” Tobin simply replies.

 

“Even if I totally just killed the mood at the end of the night.” Alex suggests timidly.

 

Tobin knocks her head left to right as if she’s pondering a right response. And she does. “Yeah, but look where we are now.” She replies with a spirited smirk.

 

And Alex’s heart starts to race again. She places the cup back onto the counter and then lightly pushes Tobin so her back is leaning onto it. Her hands slowly crawl all the way up to Tobin’s cheeks and then she kisses Tobin sweetly. They pull apart and Alex whispers as her eyes slowly open, “Yeah, how about that?”

 

\--------------------------------

 

The ride to the airport is nice. A warm feeling sits right with Tobin as she sits alone in the very back seat, fading out in the background as she watches and listens how chatty Alex and her family seem to be in closed spaces. The close connection makes her miss her own family even more. So much that there is a tiny, inkling of disappointment that she hadn’t spent any family time during the short break. But there was no ounce of doubt within Tobin in making the decision to stay with Alex instead. She was so far gone, so sure she was fallingfor Alex. And there was also no doubt within the former midfielder that her blue eyed girl didn’t feel the same. Not when Alex was often looking back towards the back seat only then to sneak in a small smile Tobin’s way. Which only caused Tobin to grin hard and slowly look out the window because that was as close to blushing Tobin Heath would ever come to. 

 

Tobin politely waited for a good fifteen minutes as she watched a tearful goodbye from the Morgan clan near the airport entrance as she stood by the curb. There was a moment where Tobin had to practically pry Alex off of her older sisters so they wouldn’t miss their short flight. But with the help of Michael, the Morgan sisters were successfully pulled apart despite a few tears and hearty laughs. Alex, carrying only her purse, followed a step behind Tobin as she led the way through TSA and then to their gate. They sat secluded at a corner row of empty seats placed near the off wall. Alex tried to make herself feel comfortable as she adjusted into the leathery chair while Tobin looked out the glass windows watching planes arriving and descending. And after being bored for merely a good 2 minutes, she turned around to face Alex who was busy on her phone. 

 

“Lex?”

 

“Yeah?” Alex coos as she immediately turns to the sound of her new nickname she couldn’t get enough of.

 

“Can you remind me later to get your parents a thank you gift?”

 

Alex turned off her phone snorting. “You’re already on their good side.” She joked.

 

Tobin shrugged her shoulders playfully. “Still, I want to get them something. Ya know like a hostess gift for showing me their hospitality.”

 

Alex chuckled again. “That’s cute.”

 

“Hey, c’mon. It was nice for them to make room for me.”

 

“Hey! I’m the one who offered.” Alex jokingly replied back, a little offended. 

 

Tobin just shrugged again. “Their house, their rules – or something like that.”

 

Alex raised her right brow thinking of a devilish dirty thought just then. “Mm, really? Well – we didn’t exactly follow house rules Tobin.”

 

Tobin laughed out loud, knowing all too well what Alex had really meant. She placed her hand on Alex’s knees and squeezed at ‘em. “I guess we didn’t.”

 

“So who  _really_  deserves the thank you gift?” Alex teased.

 

In all honesty, the recent events in the past five days didn’t ever occur to Tobin’s mind to happen. She didn’t expect for Alex to offer her home let alone want to introduce her own family thinking maybe they weren’t at that level just yet. But Alex had proved that wrong. And Tobin certainly didn’t expect for the two to share the same childhood bed Alex on _a very special night_. The same bed Alex had asked Tobin to make love to her for the first time. The same bed Tobin had made Alex tighten and cum hard around her fingers twice. The very exact bed that Alex had chosen Tobin to be her very first girl without any regret or hesitation.

 

“- and if we’re talking gifts, then I hope taking me out to a nice breakfast falls in the same category.” Alex continued, in a flirtatious tone.  

 

But Tobin wasn’t in the same playful mood as Alex. “Stay with me tonight.” She stated, more so as a slight demand.

 

The words carrying a bold weight and holding a certain tone that Alex could only read of such sureness. “You mean - your place?” Alex asks dumbly knowing Tobin of course only meant her dorm apartment.  

 

Tobin nodded, her body language coming off as very domineering to Alex.

 

“Okay.” Alex breathes out.

 

“I can show my hospitality too.” Tobin replied softly yet astutely confident, with a flirty playful smirk to go with it. Which only caused Alex’s inside to fluster even more. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

_During our flight back, Tobin offers her shoulder for me to fall asleep on the whole time. I gladly accept because it’s then that I think, as I’m leaning back into my window seat with my head casted on her shoulder as she sits in the isle and our fingers are intertwined, that we really are together. That she’s mine, she’s my Tobin. And she wouldn’t offer her shoulder to anyone else. And my insides get giddy once again._

_We take a cab back to the campus which takes us longer than usual because of traffic. Which only adds to my sleepiness and Tobin can tell too because she takes initiative to carry our bags and load it in and out of the trunk. Once we finally pull up to her dorm apartment suddenly my mind is wide awake. And I can’t shake that shyness feeling that keeps on overwhelming me. But I push it deep aside so that I don’t look like some nervous idiot. Because I don’t want Tobin to get the feeling that I’m afraid. Because, let’s face it at this point I shouldn’t be. Not when in the past 72 hours or so she became - well my first. I mean things were – are – different now. The limits are definitely pushed._

_I’m ahead of her walking up the stairs while she trudges along behind, the slight jetlag affecting her strength to carry all the bags. But she politely turns down my offer when I tell her I can carry my own. She steps in front of me facing the front door and searches for her keys in her pocket. And once the lights are on and we finally make our way in, that shyness feeling starts to take over fast. I become more hesitant in my movements as I opt to head to the couch because I didn’t want to seem to forward if I immediately bee lined to the bedroom. But my gut sense was telling me that eventually the night would lead to there. And as much as I become flustered and skittish inside, Tobin seems to be the exact opposite. She’s causally walking around her place calm and cool in silence while she turns all the lights on and checks up on everything. She even arranges our bags nicely in her small living room then goes to even clean up a little in the kitchen. I want to look busy and not seem anxious so I mindlessly get on my phone but can’t help glance back at Tobin to see if she heads towards my direction. Only a couple minutes have passed until I can feel her presence on the cushion right next to me. I look up and find her tired smile._  

_“You can’t seriously be that jetlagged?” I ask her, teasingly._

_She shrugs her shoulders. “A little.”_

_“It was only a 40 minute flight.” I laugh._

_“Yeah well the traffic was a killer.” She chuckles back._

_She moves closer to me and instinctively I lean in as well. I set my phone aside and cast my head on her shoulders once again. We sit on the couch comfy and in silence as I watch her fingers play with mine. I can then feel her kiss the top of my head then securely place her hand on the top of my lap. I close my eyes in content, and the shyness feeling begins to slowly disappear._

_“Ya know I never thought I would ever visit Diamond Bar.” She hums out._

_I chuckle. “And how did you like it?” I ask curiously._

_“What do I like about Diamond Bar?” She repeats._

_And I squeeze onto the very arm that’s rested onto my lap as a signal for her to continue._

_“I liked…that it was relaxing.”_

_I open my eyes and look slightly up into her hazel brown eyes that are staring down at me with an obvious twinkle in them._

_“What?” She asks._

_“So when you think of Diamond Bar you think of that word. Relaxing?” I repeat jokingly a little confused about her answer._

_I can feel the vibrations off her chest as she lets out a low laugh. “I meant the trip. It was relaxing and nice – to get away from everything ya know. And every time I think about Diamond Bar that’s probably what I’m gonna think about.”_

_I can tell by her every word that she’s being genuine and honest. I nod my head in agreement and lean back onto her shoulder. I interlock our fingers keeping our locked hands on my lap._

_“Good.” I mutter out._

_She kisses my head once again and I can feel her lips still on it._

_“Alex?”_

_“Mhmm.” I hum against her shoulder, my eyes closed once again._

_“You don’t regret – I mean you’re not regretting that night, right?”_

_I immediately look up and shift my body upright._

_“No, Tobin I don’t.” I say back looking straight into her eyes. “I told you that I was ready and I meant it.”_

_She just politely smiles back and I’m not convinced enough that she believes me. So I connect our foreheads together and whisper onto her lips, “I wanted you, I promise.”_

_And then I can see that megawatt grin on her face and I can’t help but kiss into it. She squeezes onto my thighs and slows down the kiss. Then pulling back, “It’s late. You sure you don’t want me to take you back to your dorm?”_

_I shake my head. “No. I want you to show me your hospitality.” I tease as I let out a chuckle of my own._

_Her megawatt grin makes another appearance and the next thing I know I’m being pulled onto her lap. My legs fall on either sides of her body comfortably and she’s still gripping onto my thighs strong and in place. I lean down to kiss her lips slow and I’m beginning to think she likes it when I do that, because I can hear her mutter out a soft pleasurable sigh. So I take my time even more so as I struggle to keep my tongue inside and not reach out. I think she’s struggling too because I can feel her grip on my thighs tighten and then in a swift move she tugs my body more closely to her. The friction I feel against her feels crazy good, so good that I tighten my legs around her even more so. Her head leans back onto the couch and my lips give chase to hers as my face slowly leans down as well. And that’s when I feel her tongue brush over my bottom lip just once. I pull back a little surprised and find that her eyes have been open and staring lustfully at me. She smirks and slowly inches her lips to mine again, and for what seems like the millionth time we kiss into each other’s dumb puppy looking smiles._

_Tobin’s experience starts to take ahold when I feel her gently biting at my bottom lip and then brushing it over with her tongue. She does this repeatedly and it drives me up the wall. I don’t exactly know what to do to counter her so instead I let her take the reign. I desperately want her wet tongue inside my mouth every time I feel it on my lips. My hands snake onto the back of her neck and I make sure she is aware of my hold on her._

_And then the unthinkable happens as her hands move up onto my waist, and the next second she’s motioning my hips to roll. I dumbly take a couple of seconds to gather what she wants me to do, but once my hips voluntarily begin to tract she moans a little louder. And it’s the sexiest sound I swear because I’ve never heard her moan that loud before – well ever. We stop kissing for a while in exchange of the mild dry humping we’re both currently being distracted by. Not that either of us are complaining about and I can tell because now her eyes are shut tight, her head is bowed down, and I can read the pleasurable tension on her face. This gets me wet, unbelievably wet. So I connect our foreheads together and my hands squeeze a little tighter around her neck, but she still isn’t looking my way. My hips are grinding uncontrollably now against her core all the while as I’m watching her from yet being fully satisfied and fulfilled. And god did I never wish so hard to be naked right then and there. I wanted Tobin to feel me on her, I wanted her to feel how vulnerable and how good I could feel against her. By now my thrusts have become crazy erratic and I swear I’m close. But she’s even closer. Because now she’s got her arms possessively wrapped all the way around my waist and making sure I know she has a good hold on me. I place small pecks all over her face while my hips show no intent of stopping. I’m so lost in the moment that I’m also possessively wrapping my arms around Tobin, my Tobin, so much that her face is buried in the crevice of my neck._

_“Uggh.” She mutters against my skin. “Alex.” She repeats moaning._

_I don’t know what it is about her cussing out my name in such desperation that gets me to become so much wet than I already am. But I do. And it’s then I want to cum, hard. I’m so close and I want her to know it, so my lips hover above her ear. My hot breath is practically panting against it and I know it’s another one of Tobin’s liking because her hands squeeze into the skin of my waist._

_“I’m close Tobin.” I shyly whisper out timidly. Kind of embarrassed that I had been so quick._

_I feel her nod against my neck. And then she places one small kiss on it. And then_

_I friggin lose it. My orgasm rips through me like an enduring burn that rises from my toes working all the way up. And the thrusting of my hips don’t stop either as it continues while I ride my orgasm out. And when I finally feel like it’s over Tobin leans back and loosens her grip. She opens her eyes and looks at me with a look I’ve never noticed before. She’s looking at me with so much vigor and wonder, it’s really intense for me. Her hands cup my face in her palms delicately and then she kisses me slowly and softly, as if I’m too fragile and she’s afraid she’ll break me if her lips picks up speed. I kiss back just as soft and gentle. I don’t want to move an inch, I’m too relaxed wrapped in her arms hoping she doesn’t let go. But she does after a point, she rises up with myself along for the short ride. She places me down back on the floor but never leaving too much of a distance. I’m curious as to what she’s doing._

_“Tobin?”_

_And then she kisses me again with her hands back on waist. After a pause, she looks at me deep into my eyes and whispers, “You sure you don’t want me to take you home?”_

_I just shake my head and whisper back, “Not a chance.”_

_She looks at me again with that same intense look it makes me want to crumble to my knees, but in a good way. And then she nods her head as if she’s agreed to something in her own mind._

Tobin’s hands grab at Alex’s waist. With a little force she motions for Alex to move her legs headed for the hallway, gesturing that Tobin was leading her to the bedroom. And before them both know it, they’re moving backwards indeed toward the bedroom following each other’s close steps. Alex just places her hands on top of Tobin’s, her breath starting to get a bit heavy. And then Tobin lean in to close the space in between to kiss her. Their lips never stop moving as Tobin’s fingers find themselves intertwined into the loophole of Alex’s jeans tugging at them.

 

They finally make it into the room and Tobin, skillful as she is, leads the two right at the end of the mattress facing it. Tobin’s hands squeeze at Alex’s waist and they pull apart. Tobin motions for Alex to stop, wanting her to stand still. They look at each other with a growing crazy lust.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you home?” Tobin whispers for about the thousand time, looking for reassurance again.

 

Alex just nods once and bites her bottom lip. And Tobin takes this as confirmation. Her fingertips find the button on Alex’s jeans and unbuttons it, along with pulling the zipper down. And then Tobin grabs at the bottom of Alex’s blouse and slowly pulls it off of her, Alex obliging to every move. Tobin doesn’t take a second to stop to admire Alex’s form half naked because she starts to pull at Alex’s jeans, signaling for them to come off. Alex obliges of course as she places her hands lightly on Tobin’s shoulders as she watches the other girl sink down below sliding the jeans down lower and lower. Tobin eye’s look up and smirks at the blue eyed girl when she sees that Alex is wearing the same white thong on. The very one Tobin had come across that had made Alex completely embarrassed that one morning. Tobin’s smirk is so devilishly and promiscuous giddy at the fact that she likes to think that Alex wore it on purpose; knowing that there was a good possibility Tobin would see her in it. And even if Alex hadn’t planned on it before, it works for both their favors because Tobin shuts her eyes and starts to place delicate kisses onto Alex’s hipbone. Taking her time, her lips moving across Alex’s lower stomach. While she does, Alex reaches a hand behind her back and unclasps her bra letting it fall to the floor and then shuts her eyes as well in complete pleasure allowing Tobin to take over.

 

At some point, Tobin rises up on her feet and places her hands back onto Alex’s waist to then pick her up lightly and place her on the mattress. Alex lays there vulnerable and with a wanton look waiting for Tobin to make the next move. Tobin just hovers right above Alex’s legs and starts to pull on the sides of the white thong. It slowly slides off of Alex’s legs to come fully off. Tobin pushes her body onto the girl beneath her and whispers, “You’re so beautiful Lex.”

 

Alex smiles widely at the name. She cups Tobin’s face her in hands, “That turns me on.”

 

Tobin tilts her head to the side chuckling, “What does?”

 

“When you call me that?”

 

“Lex?”

 

Alex nods. “It makes me sound like I’m yours.”

 

“You are.” Tobin replies in a husky tone. And then buries her head in Alex’s neck and kisses at the skin. “If I’m yours then you’re mine. Right?” She states.

 

Alex closes her eyes and bites her lip, nodding. “You’re mine.” She breathes out longingly.

 

Tobin lifts her head and pulls back quite abruptly, she leans onto Alex’s forehead waiting to speak until Alex finally reopens her eyes. “What’s wrong?” Alex asks curious as to what stopped Tobin’s forward actions.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

Alex smiles easily, “I’m ready Tobin. I’m a big girl.”

 

Tobin chuckles and then pecks at Alex’s lips. “Because what we’re about to do really crosses the line.”

 

“And we haven’t already?” Alex quips back.

 

Tobin takes a moment to look at the brunette in adoration and then kisses her lips one more time. She then moves down, placing gentle kisses below Alex’s body; her neck, her chest, her ribcage, her midsection, the skin right underneath Alex’s bellybutton. And then she stops right on the top of Alex’s mound, Tobin’s eyes staring right at Alex while doing so. In reciprocation, Alex moans and closes her eyes waiting in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Alex chokes up a loud sigh when she can feel Tobin’s warm lips kiss the opening of her already wet folds. “ _Ohhh_ god.” She groans out.

 

And Tobin continues this slow motion of only kissing Alex’s wet folds everywhere and anywhere. The smell of Alex’s arousal being the only heightened sense for Tobin to keep going. Alex’s hands find themselves sliding underneath the pillow her head is resting on and grabs at the corners of it tightly. All the while, Tobin is staring at her, so aroused at the sight of a very highly turned on Alex. So she decides she can’t wait anymore and wants to taste the brunette right then and there. Tobin’s tongue starts at the very bottom and then deliberately licks upward all the way to the top of Alex’s mound.

 

“ _Ohhh – ohhh_.” Alex groans out again.

 

Tobin does it again, this time painfully slower. And then again Alex moans out in satisfaction, her response gets louder and louder each time. And it clicks in Tobin’s mind to stop with all the mild foreplay and goes after what she wants – what they’ve both wanted the minute they entered the bedroom. Tobin’s starts to suck Alex – and sucks hard as if she’s hungry for more and more. Tobin’s head even buries further and deeper in between Alex’s legs if it was even possible for Tobin to get any deeper. And every push of Tobin’s urgent tongue to do so, Alex’s hands practically claw at the backside of Tobin’s head, both her hands full of Tobin’s hair. “ _Ohhhh – god. Tooobin_.” She draws out so full of fervor and satisfaction. But Tobin doesn’t ever stop. Her mouth doesn’t pull back nor does she lifts her head in between Alex’s death grip that of Alex’s thighs. There’s only one thing on Tobin’s mind and she’s so set and zoned in on finishing the job. In the next second, Alex’s body freezes in time. The built up tension of her climax finally relieved by Tobin’s doing. Her hands still grip onto the back of Tobin’s head but her death grip of her thighs release Tobin to eventually pull back. “ _Ohhh – uggghh.”_ Alex moans drawing out every syllable.

 

“You okay?” Tobin asks, pecking at Alex’s left shoulder.

 

Alex can only nod, her eyes clenched tight, brushing a hand through her hair. All of a sudden the room has gotten really warm and hot for her liking. She finally opens her eyes and the largest smile creeps onto her face watching Tobin kiss her other shoulder delicately. “Can we do that again?” Alex asks confidently and full of want.

 

Tobin pulls back, her forehead linking to the brunette. “We can do that as much as you want.” Tobin playful whispers back.  

 

\------------------------------------

 

_I didn’t think anyone could ever see what perfection looks like because I didn’t think it existed to be honest. I mean, I knew that there are things in life that come really close to it. But that’s all it is. Things could only come close to being perfect but never really being, ya know? But I’m definitely changing my mind now because I know Alex is perfect. She’s perfect laying right next to me in bed asleep. In nothing but my t-shirt and looking warm and comfortable under my covers, her arms resting underneath the pillow. And even her light snoring is perfect. Her eyes are perfect. The way her hair is like the color of dark milky chocolate and it’s always so soft and wavy is perfect. Her skin, her smile, and the sound of her voice is perfect. And her laughter, god, her laughter is addictively perfect. Everything about right now is perfect. Nothing can even come close to this. And I can’t stop thinking about las –_

 

“Tobin?” A raspy voice lets out in the silence of Tobin’s room but with eyes still shut close in content. Leaving Tobin to only grin in happiness. 

_I definitely can’t stop thinking about last night. The way she said my name in that sexy whimper god, I lost myse –_

 

“Tobin?” The raspy voice calls out again. This time wanting an answer back as Alex’s eyes start to flutter open. 

 

“Hey.” Tobin whispers back so casually close to Alex’s lips.

 

And then Tobin sees it. The bright blue alluring eyes that look so dreamy. A strand of chocolate hair almost skews Tobin’s view but Tobin catches it and tucks it behind Alex’s ear right before it falls in front of those blue eyes. And then Tobin receives a thankful smile.

 

“Hi.” Alex whispers back. 

 

“You’re perfect.” Tobin hums out as she leans her forehead onto Alex’s only to kiss her lips gently the next second. 

 

Alex doesn’t respond back in words. Instead, she closes her eyes again and the corners of her lips turn into a smile filled with infatuation, filled with excited love. And Tobin doesn’t mind the lack of verbal communication. Not when she’s placing another gentle kiss this time as her body shifts to place a kiss on Alex’s cheek. Alex’s arms pull back from their position underneath the pillow only for her to place a hand on Tobin’s cheek. Her hand cupping the softness of it, all the while her fingers are caressing how chiseled Tobin’s jawline is.

And then it’s Alex who can’t stop thinking about last night. Like the image of Tobin slightly hovering above her and placing the same soft gentle kisses she is now. On her cheeks, on the corners of her lips, and all along her jawline. All the while trying to hold herself steady as Alex remembers Tobin’s hands placed above Alex’s head clenching onto the sheets in her fists as she continuously grinded her hips hard onto Alex’s body during the second go around. But a ring goes off in the background and the reality of the next morning sets in again for the couple. And abruptly Tobin pauses all of her movements. Her body moving off of Alex to fall back onto her side of the bed.

“I think it’s mine.” Alex lets out, almost in a panted breath.

Tobin watches on as Alex gets up and out of bed, noticing the t-shirt on her cuts off barely midthigh, and exits the bedroom to disappear for a second.

_Yeah, she is so perfect._

Before Alex leaves the room completely, she catches a glance at Tobin’s brash smirk and the way her intense eyes watches her closely as she leaves her in the bed to retrieve her phone. Her cheeks immediately blushes pink even though she can instantly feel the blood in them burn red. She’s thankful Tobin doesn’t catch it.

Although, her eyes roll in the back of her head as she sees Kelley’s number pop up on her screen.

“Hey Kel.” She lowly answers.

“Al! Where are you? I’m about to head to the airport with Hope now. You didn’t reply to any of my texts.”

Alex mentally slaps herself for forgetting to text Kelley she was already back on campus since last night.

“Shit, sorry Kel. I spaced - I’m actually back on campus.”

“What? When? Where exactly are you? I’m still here at our place.”

“I’m at Tobin’s.” Alex confessed in a low whisper as her head turns back to the direction of the empty hallway that leads to Tobin’s bedroom. The image of Tobin’s fingers latching into the loops of her jeans and tugging slightly hard on it comes rushing back to her mind. Suddenly, feeling a mixture of arousal and a slight moment of embarrassment, Alex tried to shake the image from her mind thinking somehow Kelley could instantly picture the same thing through the phone.

“At Tobin’s?!”

“Who’s at Tobin’s?” Hope shouted from the background, her voice finding its way into Kelley’s phone.

“Kel can we not do this right now.” Alex pleaded as she heard a giggle on Kelley’s end.

“Oh! You are definitely catching me up whe –

“Ok bye!”

And Alex hangs up before being completely ridiculed by Kelley’s nosiness. Just for momentarily at least. And once Alex walks back into the bedroom to find Tobin patiently waiting in bed, this time she’s sitting up right against the pillows, she feels her cheeks burn red again as she notices the brash smirk on Tobin’s face still hasn’t gone away.

“Who was that?”

“Kelley.”

“Oh.” Tobin nods.

And Alex makes her way back onto the mattress and underneath the covers. Her body lies sideways to face the cause of her burning cheeks which Alex was already convinced it was probably already blushing hot pink by now. She leans on one of her elbows to keep her body upright as her eyes stare into Tobin’s lustful gaze.

“You don’t have to leave yet, do you?”

Alex shakes her head as a quick response. “No, she’s just being the usual.” And Alex lets out a softheartedly chuckle.

Tobin’s lustful gaze softens and the brash smirk finally disappears. A playful yet sincere smile appears instead. And then Tobin’s body shifts down to hover slightly against Alex once again. And not only are Alex’s cheek burning at the sensation of Tobin’s body on hers, but now goosebumps begin to rise as she feels Tobin’s breaths practically on her own lips. And while in anticipation of their lips connecting, yeah, Alex thinks Tobin is perfect in every way too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry I have to disappear for the next 2 weeks cus of finals and a shit ton of studying. But I'm really excited that this story is almost closing to an end. It's been so long! Anyway, I enjoy you guys!


	41. Girls Night Out Part II

**(one week later)**

It was a usual Saturday morning on campus now that it was the Winter season; 70 degrees, 15% chance of rain, and wind gusts of 15 miles per hour. But there was something else that the weather report had missed; love was in the air. The happy couple, complacent and situated completely laid out on the couch, were too busy in each other’s company to enjoy the movie that was playing in the background. At the least, they were too stuffed in each other’s faces to even pay attention to the ending credits that was currently rolling.

“Tooobin…the movie.” Alex pants out.

But Tobin’s lips were too busy to even mutter out a response as they were momentarily sucking on the skin of Alex’s lower neck.

“Tobs – uggh.” Alex repeats, breathless now that Tobin’s lips have moved down right above her chest and her hands have magically found their way onto Alex’s midsection grasping at the skin.

“We turned the movie – ohhh – for a…reason.”

Tobin then moves to bite down on Alex’s upper chest as light as she could. The frisky bite made Alex all tingly inside.

“Tooobin I’m serious.” Alex groans out.

Tobin finally lifts her head from her current assault on Alex’s upper body. “Did you really wanna watch the movie?” Tobin snickers devilishly. And then only to assault the brunette’s lower body the second after.  

Alex bites her bottom lip. “I…guess not.” She sighs out heavily as she looks down lustfully watching Tobin place open mouth kisses all over her stomach with Tobin’s hands full of Alex’s blouse scrunched up halfway below her breasts. The younger girl’s breathing becomes ragged and inconsistent. But she’s not complaining one bit because the pleasure feels too good to deny.    

But Alex does then retain some sense and good judgment as she rises and lifts herself on her elbows. The act however doesn’t stop Tobin’s attack. “You know…eventually we both have to get up from this couch.” Alex states as she brushes a hand through Tobin’s hair.

“Key word; eventually. For now, staying on this couch seems to be the better option.” Tobin wittily replies back her eyes now staring back at Alex. And then bows her head down and lowers herself even more so that Tobin is sucking at the skin below Alex’s bellybutton.

“Uggh – okay.” Alex draws out lazily and allowing Tobin to continue her naughty tricks.

_Bing. Bing._

_Shit, that’s my phone._

“Don’t get it.” Tobin claims in a husky breath as if she could already read Alex’s mind. 

“Okaay.” Alex breathes out, easily succumbing to Tobin’s eager demands. Not that she would argue at all in the first place.

_Bing. Bing._

“Tooobin.” Alex practically has to cry out because now Tobin has successfully undid the button of Alex’s jeans and unzipped the zipper as well. And this time Tobin doesn’t have an immediate response because she has one goal in mind.

_Bing. Bing. Bing. Bing._

“Tobs – ohhh- I have too – uggh god that feels good. My phone Tobin.”

Abruptly Tobin’s mouth stops wholly and rises to her knees. She reaches over, her breath huffing, to the coffee table next to them where Alex’s cellphone had not stopped beeping from the constant overflow of texts in the girls’ group chat. “Should we turn it off?” Tobin replies with a smirk as she shows Alex her phone screen.

Alex giggles a loud, “Don’t you dare. You know I have to go soon. Oh crapt, what time is it?” Alex then quickly grabs the phone out of Tobin’s hand and breathes out a sigh of relief when she realizes she has about half an hour left. “Oh thank god, I thought I was running late.”

“You have a terrible sense of time.” Tobin teases as she lowers herself back onto Alex and kisses her left cheek everywhere.

Alex’s hand effortlessly find their way on Tobin’s abs underneath her shirt. “Only with you.” She flirts back.

“Are you saying I’m a bad influence on you Morgan?” Tobin, toys back, moving to place kisses on Alex’s other cheek.

“Maybe...”

“Well then you’re gonna have to do something about it.” Tobin dabbles, her fingers dancing around the exposed skin now that Alex’s zipper is loosened.

Alex just stares back and bites her lip as if she’s challenging Tobin’s lewd look. She clicks her tongue, “You’re right.” And all of a sudden Tobin has lost control when Alex gains a small ounce of discipline, but small enough, to rise up from the couch to zip up her jeans all the while staring down a Tobin whom just sits back on the couch defeated. “I should get my stuff.”

Tobin sighs out disappointed. “That wasn’t exactly what I was thinking.”

“I know!” Alex calls out, now that she’s disappeared into the hallway toward Tobin’s bedroom. “Tobin?!” She calls out again afterward once she’s entered the room.

“Yeah?!”

“Did you see my blue sweater?!” Alex asks yelling loud enough for Tobin to hear.

 _Crapt. I thought I left it here last night._ Alex thinks searching underneath Tobin’s bed to see if it had somehow gotten there. Not that it was a bad place to start looking since there was a high probability that the sweater had ended up there seeing how Tobin had been eager to get it off Alex last night after picking up her girlfriend up from a late library session with her other classmates. But to Alex’s luck it wasn’t there.

“Your what?” Tobin asks as she steps into the room.

Alex, rising up to her feet, combs through her brunette locks. “I can’t find the sweater I was wearing last night.”

“Did you look under the bed?”

Alex shoots her a grinning smirk and places her hands on her hips. “Funny. So you gonna start helping me?”

Tobin returns the smirk of her own. “Alright, alright.” Tobin then starts to look around her room just as carefully as Alex inspecting every corner in search of the very blue sweater. And Tobin finds gold when she sees the cottoned sweater dangling on the edge of the bedroom door clear as day. Tobin walks over to it and pulls it off. “Found it.”

Alex’s eyes light up. “Awesome.” But once she reaches for it Tobin pulls back teasingly. “Tobin.” She scolds jokingly.

“Don’t I get a reward?” Tobin smirks.

Alex scrunches her nose. “I don’t know, do you?”

Tobin nods sweetly. “I think I do.”

“And exactly what type of reward were you looking for?” Alex plays along.

“Just a kiss.” Tobin replies innocently.

Alex rolls her eyes even though secretly she loves it in the inside. She pecks Tobin’s cheek lightly. “Can I have my sweater now?”

Tobin clicks her tongue in disappointment. “Mm, I don’t know. That seemed pretty weak to me.”

“Weak?” Alex gasps continuing to pretend. “In what way?”

“Oh, I think you know.” And a second later the blue sweater drops from Tobin’s grab. A large grin appears at the corners of her mouth as she picks up Alex abruptly from underneath her smooth thighs and in reaction Alex’s legs easily wraps itself around Tobin’s waist. Alex’s smile completely radiates as her raspy chuckle invades above Tobin’s ear as Tobin leads the two slowly to the edge of the bed. And once Tobin’s legs hit the end of the bed, she smirks devilishly and coy when her hands slide down to grab onto Alex’s hips to then cast the brunette gradually on the mattress below as Tobin hovers above her. And in obvious reaction Alex’s fingers play with the strings of Tobin’s sweats lazily untying the knot, her eyes hooded in lust and focused in on Tobin’s sensual wanting look as well.

“I guess this is what you meant by reward…” Alex teases and then is simply cut off when Tobin’s lips latch on swiftly yet slow.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Alex giggles the whole way back to her dorm room especially when Tobin has an arm thrown over her shoulder while her fingers and her warm whispers tickle Alex in all the right ways. They’re laughing together at something silly when they finally get to Alex’s door.

“I’m sooo late.” Alex says as she leans against the wall next to the door.

Tobin shrugs unapologetically as her hands usually find their way on Alex’s waist. “You can blame it on me.”

“Oh, I intend to. After all, _you_ are guilty.”

Tobin chuckles. “I don’t recall you turning me down.”

Alex shrugs playfully. “Yeah well, you’re very persuasive.”

Tobin leans in and kisses her on the lips softly. But before Alex can return the passionate favor back, the front door swings open causing Alex to alter her stance and turn her head over her shoulder. Kelley opens the door to find a guilty looking Alex and a red beet Tobin over Alex’s shoulder.

“ _Well, well, well_.” Kelley teases with her arms folded across her chest. “How sweet of you Tobin to drop Alex off but it’s a little too late – _like 30 minutes late_.”

“Sorry.” Tobin replies with a guilty tone.

Alex pecks Tobin’s cheek lightly, “It was actually my fault, I lost track of time.” She replies facing an unamused and grossed out Kelley.

“Whatever.” She replies with a roll of her eyes. “Just get in here everyone’s waiting.” Kelley says and then leaves the two alone once again as the door shuts.

Alex turns around to face Tobin once again. She kisses her on the cheek as slow as she can. “I wish I was staying over at your place tonight.”

Tobin grins, “Me too.”

“Thank you for walking me over…no matter how late I am...and even if it is your fault.” Alex teases.

“You’re welcome.” Tobin grins once more and kisses Alex sweetly.

“So what are you gonna do the rest of the night?” Alex says as soon as their lips retreat.

Tobin shrugs just a shoulder, “I don’t know – catch up on sleep.” To which Alex laughs at. “What?” Tobin answers back with a playful glint in her eyes. “Someone’s been keeping me up almost every night.” Tobin adds with a hunky wink.

Alex chuckles, “ _Not every night_.”

Tobin just nods in disagreement. “Mhmm.” She hums out.

Alex’s facial expression then turns into interest and curiosity. “Really?” She asks in a gasp as if she really couldn’t believe Tobin’s accusation. “Every night?”

Tobin laughs a loud, her grip on Alex’s waist squeezes a bit tighter. “I mean it’s not like I have stats on it but I’m 100% sure.”

Alex was left wordless. Dismayed at the fact that she and Tobin have kind of been going at it like rabbits.

Though, Tobin finds Alex in shock adorable. “Have fun.” She whispers and then kisses her on the forehead before leaving.

Alex just watches Tobin exit the hallway totally warped in the head full of love and adoration. She finally wakes from her haze and swings the door open, the large smile still on her face, to only then hear an earful of wails and whining.

“FINALLY!”

“You’re late Al!”

“Alex you planned this Girls night by the way!”

“Who ate all of the avocado dip!?”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Not less than an hour had Alex arrived, all the girls had already settled in nicely with their fresh guacamole and oatmeal facemasks courtesy of Sydney Leroux, all scattered around the living room either lounging on the bean bags or lying around on the carpet. They were currently doing each other’s mani-pedis’ as they caught up with each other regrouping after the Fall break.

“Can you believe the Fall semester is already ending in like almost a month?”

“Are you kidding me? I can’t wait! This semester has been so looong.” Pinoe complains.

“You say that every semester.” Syd jokes.

“This will be our last Fall semester together! Guys I’m starting to get sentimental.” Ali states.

“Krieger put a lid on it. I can’t handle the sentimental crapt.” Kristie sasses. “I don’t wanna cry with my facemask on.”

“ _Well I’m sorry_ for being in touch with my feelings. It’s just that I’ve been thinking about graduation and stuff a lot more often than usual.”

“What kind of stuff?” Morgan curiously asks as she massages Pinoe’s pale feet at demand.

“Like what’s gonna happen after we graduate. I know I’m not the only one thinking about it.” She says with a stern look at the rest of the gals.

And in response they all look back at Ali with saddened and guilty faces. And after a moment’s of silence Kelley speaks up. “Yeah, I’ve thought about it too.” And swiftly, the uplifting and animative atmosphere turns to dreary and gloom with the prospect of their futures on the horizons no less than 6 months away.

“Ashlyn and I are moving to DC.” Ali states right out of the blue. “We haven’t settled on anything yet – but we’re definitely for sure about it.”

The rest of the girls have a blank look on their faces as they stare back at one another unsure of what to say in the moment. None of them prepared to even begin to start this conversation.

“I can’t see Ashlyn in a place away from the sun.” Sydney claims.

“Neither can I. But she really surprised me – I mean she brought it up in the first place.”

“And how did that go?”

“It shocked me at first – but then I could tell she really thought about it. She wasn’t nervous, like she knew exactly what she wanted to say. She definitely wanted to make sure I knew what she wanted for the both of us.”

“Well looks like a Miss Ashlyn Harris grew up.”

Ali smiles brightens the entire living room.

“At least she brought it up with you.” Kelley starts.

“Stop complaining Kelley, Hope told you the big news. You should be proud of her.” Pinoe scolds light heartedly.

“I am! But it’s not exactly easy for me to be 100% supportive when my girlfriend is basically gonna be hundreds and hundreds of miles away from months at a time.”

“Aw Kel.” Alex empathizes.

“It’s gonna be fine. She know this Kel, I’m sure she’s thought about it before.” Pinoe softens.

“I know it’s just – it’s still hard. I mean graduation is like 6 months away. It isn’t exactly a lifetime to adjust ya know.”

“But you guys will manage just like Ash and I.” Ali adds.

“Yeah, I think so. But it’s gonna be rough at first, I can already tell. I mean I’m gonna be at George Town starting law school – god forbid I don’t get in - and she’s gonna be traveling all over the country. It doesn’t really shout out stable to me.”

“You guys will adjust, you’ll learn to.” Alex coaxes her roommate.

“Well – since we’re talking about big changes I guess I should share one of my own.” Sydney announces to change the mood.

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE PREGNANT!” The girls practically shout.

“Oh shut up!”

All the girls cackle aloud but simmer down as they realize Syd looks awfully too serious than she’s ever been.

“Syd, you’re not pregnant are you?”

“No…but I am moving after graduation...to Kansas.”

“WHAT?!” The girls all shout in unison.

Sydney just nods her head in all seriousness.  

“What the hell is in Kansas?” Pinoe asks, more so shouts.

“Dom. He got a call too – from some team called Sporting Kansas. They’re eager to sign him a deal, they want him as a striker. He can’t shut up about it.”

“I can’t believe that!”

“That is so great!”

“What are you gonna do in Kansas though?”

“I’ll find a job.”

“Doing what?” Kristie asks seriously.

Syd just shrugs. “I don’t know – but I do know that _I don’t_ wanna be apart from Dom. And if being in Kansas means being with him then I’m going to do it.”

A collective “awws” & “oh my god that’s incredibly sweet” go around the room.

“Okay, okay! My turn!” Kristie chimes in excitedly.

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE PREGNANT!” Pinoe jokes again.

Kristie shoots her an evil glare and a disgusting scoff. “No. I’m moving too after graduation. Well, not like right away but during the middle of the summer.”

“You didn’t tell me this!” Sydney points out feeling a bit abandoned and a bit betrayed. After all, she knew everything there was to know about her close roommate of after 4 long years.

“Relax Syd, I just found out like two days ago. You guys aren’t the only ones planning their futures. Anyways – I’m moving back to Boston. I got a job with an old friend of mine’s clothing line she had just started with her brother. They want me to manage their social media contracts! Like oh my god!”

“Holy crapt!”

“How much can we get on a discount?”

“Kristie you can’t even spell.” Pinoe jokes.

Kristie sticks her tongue out at Pinoe with a roll of her eyes. “I couldn’t say no. Not when I get a chance to go back home.”

“Aww, I’m gonna miss you so much!” Syd whines as she throws both arms around Kristie’s neck clasping onto her tightly. “Boston is sooo far away.”

“Just 1,664.7 miles.” Kristie points out.

And the rest of the girls look at her completely dumbfounded. To which Kristie just shrugs, “What? I googled it.”

“Pinoe, you wanna add anything here?” Ali asks.

Pinoe chugs the last sips of her beer and then belts out a loud burp. “Yes I do.” She adjusts herself on the bean bag she’s lying on so she’s sitting up right halting the foot massage she had ordered young Morgan to do. “I’m moving back home too – back to Seattle. Linds and I are gonna regroup with the band and we’re gonna start producing – like real music.”

“Whoa! Roomie you’re gonna be so big and famous. Holy shit I’m gonna know someone famous!” Morgan cheers.

“Me too!” Kristie joins in on her cheerful glee to which the rest of the girls chuckle at their usual naivety.

Pinoe whacks the back of Kristie’s head. “We gotta make the music first, and plus we have to do a shit ton of shows so people actually know we’re relevant.”

“You will be! You’re awesome on the guitar and everyone is gonna see it.” Morgan compliments, wishing nothing but the best for her only favorite roommate.

“Yeah! And I can be your social media agent if you guys ever need one.” Kristie adds.

“Yeah, let me know when you figure out how to spell representation and you’re guaranteed a job.” Pinoe jokes.

Kristie sticks her tongue out and scoffs. Then the next second she actually sits there and attempts to spell the word out loud in her head.

“Al, what about you?” Syd asks.

“She’s staying here for life!” Kelley jokes.

“Seriously, you made a decision already?! You’re going to med school here?” Ali asks.

Alex nods. “I can’t imagine going to another school. Plus, I’m comfortable here, I love Stanford.”

“There’s something else you love too huh?” Kristie teases while Sydney lets out a low whistle heard throughout the room.

Alex immediately blushes.

“Oh! I knew it!” Kelley exclaims. “I know everything Al!”

“So how good is she in bed? Like do you actually have an orgasm?” Sydney ask ever so casually.

“Oh my god! Since when was that type of stuff on the table to talk about?” Alex quips back.

“Since you haven’t been laid in like semesters dude.” Pinoe adds.

“Oh my god!” Alex blushes even more so, but for an entirely wrong and different reason.

“C’mon Al, give us a little 411 here. This is Girls night after all which you planned.”

“And I completely regret it now.” She barks back.

“You don’t have to tell us _everything_ – just the minor details.”

“Minor details? Like what?”

“Like if she likes to top.” Kristie sasses devilishly.

“I think I’m going to throw up.”

The girls all laugh at Alex’s sudden change in her body expression. Her facial expression just reads total utter disgust.

“We’re kidding Al! We’re just glad you’re happy. We haven’t seen you like this in a while so it’s nice to see it. I mean, you’re happy right?” Ali genuinely asks.

It doesn’t take Alex long to think of an answer. “Yeah, I am.” Alex pauses, ready to exhale what’s been on her shoulders for the past couple of days. “Like we’re always laughing all the time when we’re together. And she has this cute chuckle when she knows I’m teasing her which is always. And sometimes I feel like she can read my mind or something because she knows exactly when to reach out and hold my hand or even pull me close whenever I feel cold. And oh my god, you guys would absolutely die of cuteness because she has this quirk whenever she’s cooking. She has this thing when she kicks the back of her hee – why are you guys looking at me like that?” Alex asks suddenly.

She finds all eyes focused on her, eyes filled with admiration and delight.

“You sound like you’re in love Al.” Kelley says for the gals.

Alex playfully scoffs, “It’s barely been 2 months Kel.”

“But listen to yourself, you are so infatuated with her.”

“Yeah Al, it’s kind of adorably gross.”

“And I’m sure she feels the same.” Kristie adds.

“You think?” Alex asks inquisitively.

“Oh yeah, remember the other night she came by to pick you up from work and she waited so patiently for you to close up the register. God, she had the biggest heart eyes I swear.” Kristie responds.

All the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

“Maybe even worse than Hope.” Kristie adds again.

“Hey!” Kelley chimes in offended.

“Things have just been so great lately ya know. I don’t know - if I tell her then she might spook. I don’t want that to happen.”

“She isn’t going to spook.” Sydney reassures her.

“She literally spent Thanksgiving with your entire family and she’s still attached to your hip. She feels the same trust us.”

“Ali’s right. I first told Dom I loved him like two months after dating remember? And I don’t really think time is a big deal. When you feel it you know its right.”

_Maybe time doesn’t really matter. If I feel it then it’s right, right?_

“So Al do you know what’s she going to do after graduation?” Ali asks.

“Hm?” Alex snaps out of her wandering thoughts.

“Doesn’t she graduate with us next semester?”

Alex nods. “We haven’t really talked about it. It never seems to come up.”

“But doesn’t she know you want to continue school here?”

“Mhm. But it’s not like either of us has talked about the future. Do you think we should?”

“YEAH!” The girls practically scream at her in synchronized voices.

“You’re about to tell her you love her, don’t you think it would also be good to talk about what’s gonna happen after the next 6 months?”

“I agree Al, you two are _so_ serious. And this is coming from me who despises a serious relationship like at all.” Kristie states.

Alex suddenly feels overwhelmed. “One thing at a time.”

“Isn’t her birthday coming up?” Kelley asks excitedly, “Lets plan something cool!”

“Oooh party!” Morgan exclaims. “I am gonna get so drunk.”

“You should totally surprise her.”

And just like that, the nail polish and the top coat are put away as the girl’s scheme along with Alex in planning the perfect surprise birthday party for Tobin. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Alex is the last one up as the rest of the girls have passed out completely on the living room. Syd and Kristie took up a couch, lying opposite of each other sharing a large wool blanket. While Ali took up the huge recliner and Kelley totally asleep below. Pinoe and Morgan took up the other couch as Pinoe of course, took up most of their shared blanket. Alex craves for a glass of water so she heads straight to the kitchen. During mid sip her phone starts to vibrate off the carpet floor, rushing to it so it wouldn’t wake anyone.

“Hello?” She finally says as she tip toes out of the living room once again.

“Hey, it’s me.”

Alex’s heart immediately fills with warmth at the sound of Tobin’s voice. “Hey you.” She whispers.

“How was tonight?”

Alex looks over her shoulder one more time toward the living room at her best friends sound asleep, “A success.” She answers back faintly and with a smile.

“I’m glad.”

“What are you doing up so late?” Alex asks curious once she situates herself against the kitchen counter, water in hand.

“I couldn’t sleep. I thought I’d try you and luckily you picked up.”

“Aww. Just for the record ya know I don’t know any lullabies off the top of my head.” Alex jokes. And she couldn’t quite contain the smile when she hears Tobin’s low chuckle on the other line.

“Nah, not looking for a lullaby.” Tobin adds clicking her tongue. “Just wanted to hear your voice.” She says not a second later.

“I already miss you. Is that lame?” Alex asks honestly.

“Lame? No. Clingy? Yes.” Tobin teases.

Alex chortles. “Oh shut up, you know you miss me too. If you hadn’t you wouldn’t have called.”

“I always miss you when you’re not with me.” Tobin says within a heartbeat.

Alex just about dies.

“Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“I – “

“Yeah?”

Tobin shakes her head, the words retreating from her lips. “I’m gonna see you tomorrow right?”

“First thing in the morning.” Alex quips back.

Tobin nods her head once, lying against her pillows. “Good.”

“Goodnight Tobin.” Alex says sweetly.

“Goodnight Lex. And by the way…”

“Yeah?”

“I miss you a hell of a lot too. So I guess we’re both pretty lame.”

And Alex’s raspy laugh is the last thing Tobin hears before she drifts off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a month for this chapter to get out. I'm slowly working on the next update.   
> This isnt my best and this certainly isnt as long as the rest but the next chapters will make up for it.


	42. Surprise

“I won fair and square. You were there, you saw it!”

Tobin chuckles cutely, “I’m not saying you didn’t win it fairly – just saying that maybe – ya know – you could’ve been a bit nicer about it.” Tobin replies timidly.

Alex gasps, “It wasn’t like I was rough with them.” Alex answers back defensively.

 _Bing._ And the two walk side by side into the open empty elevator heading up to Tobin’s floor.

“I don’t know, you looked pretty rough to me.” Tobin says as soon as the elevator doors closes.

“How so?” Alex asks seriously.

“Lex you didn’t have to push aside that one Freshman.”

“She was in my way!”

“She was a table ahead of us – she had all the more time to get to the stage than you did. Plus, from behind it looked like you shoved her hard.”

“Exactly. She was in my way.”

Tobin sighs out defeated, “Remind me that’ll be the last time I take you to a FroYo special.”

Alex makes a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders. “The coffee coupon was totally worth it though.”

And then the lovely couple exit the elevators hand in hand as soon as they arrive on Tobin’s floor.

Tobin smiles ahead, “I’m glad.”

“But…not as much as spending the morning with you.” Alex says amiably as she kisses the back of Tobin’s hand right before they get to the door. And Tobin can only smile sweetly back.

Once they enter the dorm apartment, Tobin heads straight to the kitchen with Alex following closely after shutting the front door as if there was an invisible chord attached to the duo.

“Why am I not surprised that you’re hungry…again?” Alex teases as she looks on at Tobin whose head is buried in the fridge.

“That frozen yogurt wasn’t exactly fulfilling.”

“Tobin you had 4 cups!”

“That’s like an appetizer to me.” Tobin responds as she closes the fridge with her foot and half a jar filled with spicy salsa dip in one hand.

Alex shakes her head cutely, “Why don’t we just go out to lunch? Besides, we have the rest of the day together, we can do anything we want.”

Tobin makes a coyish grin as she open the jar lid. “That’s like secret code right?”

“Secret code? What are you talking about?”

“You just said we have the rest of the day together.” Tobin repeats, her focus still on opening the jar lid.

“That’s because we do.”

“And you just said we can do anything we want.”

“Mhmm. Your point?”

“Exactly, that’s secret code language.”

“Code for what?”

“I think you know _exactly_ what for.” Tobin responds as her face is scrunched up in frustration while still struggling with the tight lid.

Alex shakes her head cutely and walks over to her girl. Alex hops up onto the kitchen counter right in front of Tobin to face her. She then grabs the jar out of Tobin’s hand and easily twists the lid to pop open. She hands it back to Tobin with a devilish grin, “You know you’re gonna need a lot more strength than that if you’re planning on spending the rest of the day to do what I think you want to do…that is if we’re speaking the same language.” Her voice raspy and thick.

Tobin’s smile gets wider and wider. But before the two can react in anyway there’s a loud knock on the front door.

“I’ll get it.” Alex quips, and then pecks Tobin’s cheek lightly.

While Alex exits out of the kitchen, Tobin can’t help but stare and watch in awe. Totally warped with lust and love for the brunette. So in awe of the fact that they were completely happy with each other, happy that they were in such a good place. And the unbelievable blissful feeling Tobin is overwhelmed within that moment takes over almost all her senses because the next minute she is thoroughly shocked with sudden reality. Especially when she looks up and finds Alex walking back into the kitchen with none other than Greg following a couple of steps behind her.

“Hey Tobs, guess who came by to visit you?! It’s your Uncle Alan.”

Tobin slowly lifts her head still scooping a spoonful of the spicy salsa into a bowl. She scrunches her face in confusion, “Who? I don’t have an Uncl – “

“Hi there _Tobs_.” Greg replies so casually.

Tobin almost drops the glass jar. “Hi – I – what are you doing here?” She asks, her volume rising.

“Did you forget? We had plans today, you were gonna show me around.” He turns to Alex with a small smile, “This is my first time here and I’ve never seen the campus.”

 _Unbelievable._ Tobin thinks as she watches on some type of joke – _no show_ \- Greg is pulling at the current moment.

“Oh! You’re gonna love it here.” Alex assures, “Tobin, you didn’t tell me you had plans with your Uncle.”

Tobin starts to feel sweats on the back of her neck as she looks back and forth from Alex to Greg. “I – I – I forgot.” She stutters.

“Typical Tobin.” Greg chimes in with his hands folded behind his back, keeping up his pretend behavior to which Alex chuckles at.

“I’m Alex by the way, Tobin’s girlfriend. It’s nice to meet you.” Alex greets so kindly.

“It’s nice to _finally_ meet you too.”

“Finally?” Alex asks politely.

“Oh yeah! Word gets around the family fast when Tobin gets a new girlfriend. It’s a big deal.”

Alex turns to face Tobin shooting her a wide smile and a hint of blushed cheeks, “Is it?” Tobin returns a half smile.  

“Okay, well then…I guess I should go then, I really don’t wanna intrude.”

Tobin’s is quick and ready to respond but Greg already cuts her off. “No, no. _I’m_ intruding here if anything.” Greg fakes.

“But you guys have plans…” Alex says in a shameful tone.

Greg chuckles, “Hey, plans change all the time. Right Tobin?” He points out facing her with a comical look.  

_I’m gonna kill him._

“Lex, you don’t have to go.” Tobin finally says able to finally to speak up.

“It’s okay Tobin really. We can meet up tonight.” Alex offers optimistic. 

“Really Alex, you don’t have to go. You can join us? I haven’t had lunch yet and it would be my treat.” Greg insists. “Really, I’m family and it would be nice to get to know the girl who’s swept my young naïve niece here off her feet.” He jokes.

Alex instantly blushes and then turns to Tobin for a final approval.

Tobin smiles politely back. “Yeah, lunch sounds good.” She nods.

“ _Okay then_ – um I’m just gonna change really quickly and get my things.” Alex answers back and then heads towards the hallway to Tobin’s bedroom leaving an uncomfortable and fumed Tobin to deal with Greg’s childish antics.

Once Tobin is assured that Alex has disappeared into the bedroom, she quickly rounds the kitchen counter ears hot red. “What the hell are you doing?!” She loudly whispers so that Alex couldn’t hear their not so friendly conversation.

“We’re going out to lunch.”

“Don’t play dumb with me okay. What are you doing here in the first place?”

“What, you think you’re suddenly off the hook? If anything, you’re the one playing dumb.” Greg loudly whispers back.

“Off the hook?”

“Tyler, Tobin. I’m talking about Tyler. Would you like to know what your charge has been up to as of late?”

Tobin shakes her head. She hasn’t heard that name in what seemed like weeks now. She looks to Greg to continue with a glint of guilt in her eyes.

“He got kicked out of his dorm.”

“What?! When did that happen?”

“A few days ago. One of the Resident Advisors caught him sneaking alcohol into his room – I believe you know the girl – Denise is it? Seemed like your under aged buddy was throwing a party of his own with some _interesting_ friends of his. Surprised you weren’t invited.”

 “So where is he now?”

“Isn’t that for you to figure out?”

“Greg, I’m serious.”

“I don’t know.” He answers back lamentedly. “That was the last time he was on my radar.”

_Shit._

“Okay, I’m ready whenever you guys are.” Alex says out of the blue as she reappears at the kitchen archway.

Greg puts on a fake smile and continues his pretend front. He turns to face Tobin, “Ready?”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The trio finally settle on Mexican food for lunch on a popular campus hangout. Of course, the restaurant inside is crowded with students and other faculty. So they make due with a patio table that seats three out on the lounge. Tobin has been doing her best to ignore the distressing situation she’s currently in, now that Greg has entered the picture revealing his true self to Alex no disguise included. All the while, she and Greg do their finest work as they dodge question after question as Alex tries to find out how exactly Greg and Tobin are related. But after a few repetitive vague answers from the two white lighters Alex just decides to give up and not ask any more family related questions. But it certainly helps put Tobin at ease when Alex seemingly believes the fake front.

“You’re gonna love the food! Everyone always comes here. This is a popular spot.” Alex points out as Tobin pulls the chair out for her. She takes a warming smile from the blue eyed brunette as the younger girl gladly takes her seat while Tobin takes the seat right next to her.

“I can tell.” Greg replies as he looks around the crowded patio lounge as well sitting across the table from the couple. The loud incessant chatter filling simply as background noise.

“So where did you go to school exactly?” Alex asks before sipping on her water.  

Tobin’s ears perk up also curious about Greg’s past, it wasn’t exactly a subject that Tobin nor Greg chatted about. The truth was that apart from being Tobin’s white lighter, Tobin didn’t know much about Greg’s past and his path to becoming who he was now. The thought always a peculiar subject to Tobin but remained in the back of her mind.

“UC Berkley actually.” Greg answers proudly.

“ _Oh_ , so you were a bear.” Alex states blithely.

“Proud of it.” He nods.

“I almost went to Cal, it was one of my top 3 schools actually.”

“But you chose Stanford instead?”

“Mhmm.” Alex nods. “They have a great pre-medical program here for undergrads, plus they offered nearly half the year’s tuition in scholarships so it was kind of an easy choice to make.”

“That sounds amazing, I don’t blame you.”

The waitress finally comes around to their table to take their appetizer orders. All the while Tobin sits cautiously in her seat saying very little in the conversation since “Uncle Alan” showed up, afraid the cat might escape out of the bag and Alex would find out the extraordinary and what Tobin thinks as the unforgivable. So she slips her hand under the table reaching out to place it onto Alex’s and squeezes it for a firm reassuring hold. As if Tobin’s trying to hold onto her for dearest and Alex just beams a smile back.

“So do you live near the campus?”

Greg raises a brow unsure of where Alex is getting at. “Uhh – not really. About an hour or so out North. Why do you ask?”

Alex nods, “Oh nothing, just surprised Tobin didn’t stay over with you for the Fall break. I was under the impression Tobin didn’t have much family here. Mostly in Jersey right?”

Greg looks at Tobin shooting her a desperate look, almost begging for Tobin to cut in at any time. Tobin almost chokes on her water.

“Well – uh – I didn’t want to intrude on anything – not on a late notice anyways.” Tobin speaks out stuttering. “He – uh – had other priorities going on, right _Uncle Alan_?”

Greg slowly nods in agreement. “Trust me I would’ve offered a couch and a shower any other time. But uhh - this past Thanksgiving seemed a bit too busy for my lifestyle to be frank.”

“Hm.” Alex nods. “Holidays can be like that.”

“Besides, Tobin had a better time with your family. From what she tells me.” Greg states sneaking a glance at an irritated and bewildered Tobin.

_How did he know?_

Alex’s smiles largely. “Yeah, I think so.” She sweetly replies as she looks at Tobin lovingly and squeezes their connected hands underneath the table.

Tobin just nods in agreement with a smile of her own yet still silent.

“So how long have you two been together?” Greg intuitively asks.

Tobin immediately turns her head to Greg, really peeved at the question.

“Umm…almost two months now.” Alex replies proudly.

“Wow, right at that stage huh? Nothing but bliss, puppy love every second. Am I right?”

Alex just blushes. “Something like that.”

“That must be nice, to be young and in love.” Greg says sincerely.

Tobin internally scoffs while she turns away for a second, dismayed at Greg’s hypocrisy.

Alex’s smiles couldn’t get any wider. “What about you? How long have you been married?”

Greg shifts in his chair awkwardly. “I’m – actually not.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“No, no. It’s okay. Marriage doesn’t exactly fit into my lifestyle.”

Alex nods in understandment. “You must have a stressful job then.”

Greg just smiles. “Something like that.”

And then their waitress appears with their ordered appetizers. They all take a second to dig in, their empty stomachs driving their hunger.

“So, can I ask what you do for a living?” Alex speaks out.

Simultaneously, Greg and Tobin almost choke on their food.

“Are you guys okay? Is the food too hot?” Alex asks noticing the “related” two are coughing loudly.

And simultaneously, they both nod their heads.

“I um – I’m a consultant.” Greg answers, after he practically chugs down a gulp of water.

“Really? A consultant? What kind of consultant?”

“Uncle Alan works with misfortune type of people?” Tobin answers unsurely.

Alex shoots her girlfriend a perplexed look. “Misfortune?”

Tobin nods fervently. “Mhmm.”

“Uh – well what she means is that I work with people with problems.” Greg cuts in.

“Like a counselor?”

“Kind of, except I focus more so on private work.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t really follow. So you’re a private counselor? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that.”

“Hey guys! Your meals are finally here! Sorry it took so long.” The waitress apologizes enthusiastically in perfect timing as Greg and Tobin were practically sweating in their seats.

“Good! Food!” Tobin blurts out.

And Alex looks at her puzzled, amused at Tobin’s odd behavior. “Actually, I’m gonna go wash my hands. I think I dug into the butter too much.” She says as she rises from her chair. She squeezes onto Tobin’s shoulders, “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” And Tobin’s eyes follow Alex carefully as the brunette walks off back into the restaurant.

“She’s nice.” Greg announces, snapping Tobin out of her thoughts.

“What the hell are you doing? Can you please cut it out now?!” Tobin fumes.

“Not sure what you’re getting at.”

“Greg.”

Greg sighs out. He leans closer to the table to make sure their conversation isn’t heard. “Look, I didn’t want to do this in the first place.”

“And yet here you are!”

“Because you left me no choice Tobin.” Greg responds eagerly back. “I’ve been sticking my neck out to defend you this whole time – since you’ve decided to shut me out.”

Tobin shakes her head in disagreement. “I didn’t shut you out. I needed space. I needed a break. You can understand that.”

“You needed a break to what? Shack up?” Greg says with distaste. “Look, I understand a break Tobin. What I don’t understand is, that you think you can play some charade with a nice girl like Alex.”

“You’re the one playing a charade, _Uncle Alan_.” Tobin wittily sasses back. “Now she knows who you are. You’re the one putting me at risk to get caught!”

“Relax, she has no idea who I am. And to be frank, if anybody is putting you at risk it’s your own self.” Greg sits back and pauses, “You realize that I’m not the only one concerned with your relationship. C’mon Tobin, we’ve been over this.”

Tobin looks away, shaking her head. No longer wanting to continue the conversation. “Drop it Greg.”

“What do you think the Elders are gonna say when they actually find out? You think you got an answer for them? I mean if not me than certainly for them.”

“Greg I said drop it.” Tobin warns.

“I can’t keep lying to them Tobin.” Greg advises. “They’re going to know something is up.”

“Then let them. I don’t have anything to hide from them.” Tobin replies frankly.

“You don’t understand the scope of it all Tobin. There are consequences.”

“I have followed every rule, every vow. What more do they want?” Tobin sighs out defeated.

Greg scoffs at Tobin’s naivety. He exhales a deep breath. “You’re treading on murky waters here Tobin. I’m here trying to look out for you. I hope you realize that, and that’s why I’m here.”

But Tobin has already made up her mind that she no longer want to talk anymore about her relationship with Alex. Tired from all the questioning.

Greg pauses, “Let me ask you this Tobin, how long do you think you can keep lying to her?”

Tobin’s eyes slowly look at Greg, the very thought shaking her bones. Truth was, she honestly didn’t know.

“Okay, what did I miss?” Alex voices as she approaches near the table.

Greg clears his throat, “Not much.” Greg answers as he politely smiles back.

The words still stir something inside of Tobin and in an unpleasing way. She takes a second to try to gather herself and once she does, she turns to Alex and instantly reaches out to squeeze her thigh making sure Alex knows of her presence. And Alex smiles lovingly back as if they’re sharing a nice subtle moment together. All the while Greg watches on cautiously keeping his true judgements to himself.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

The duo finally get back to Tobin’s place after an eventful lunch with Greg’s surprise visit. Tobin is especially relieved she doesn’t need to continue putting up a fake front for Alex. In honesty, it was tiring and Tobin began to feel overwhelmed with guilt. Tobin just heads straight to the couch and plops down like all her energy has been consumed. And for the most part it has been, particularly when Tobin was not all mentally there. And this was something Alex could somewhat sense when she closes the door and heads to the seat right next to Tobin.

“So that was fun.” Alex said as her hand grazes Tobin’s knee.

Tobin nods and puts on a polite smile.

“Your Uncle is so nice and he was so great for treating us. He didn’t have to do that.”

_He also didn’t have to show up._

“Tobin?”

“Huh?” Tobin responds almost drifting away to her own angry thoughts.

“We should take him to a game maybe. Does he like watching college football? I mean I know he’s Cal alumni but I doubt he would turn down a Stanford game. What do you think? It would be fun! I think there’s a game up soon, next week maybe.”

“No!”

Alex just looks at her baffled stunned at Tobin’s sudden outburst.

“I – uh – mean he probably would – uh be busy. He’s not much of a going out type of guy.” Tobin stutters out.

“ _Okay_. I just thought he’d like it. I mean he seemed great today.”

“Maybe next semester?”

Alex nods. “Sure.” She draws out. “You okay? You seem…tense.” Alex says as her hand rubs on Tobin’s knee it was resting on.

Tobin nods eagerly. “Yeah.” She breathes out. “Sorry, I just – I think I had a big lunch.”

“But you hardly ate anything.”

“It could be all the frozen yogurt?”

Alex clicks her tongue and still shoots Tobin the same baffled look. She slowly rises from the couch, “I’m gonna put my things in your room.”

“Okay.” Tobin nods.

And Tobin feels relieved again for the second time when Alex has disappeared momentarily into the bedroom. Leaning back on the couch she covers her face with both hands and breathes out tiredly and annoyed.

_C’mon Tobin. Act normal, she’s gonna know somethings up._

“Tobin?!” Alex calls out from the hallway.

“Yeah?” Tobin answers back.

“You don’t have anything major planned tomorrow, do you?” She asks once she sits back on the couch, her legs underneath her and an arm thrown over on the couch space behind Tobin’s head.

Tobin scrunches her eyebrows. “Tomorrow?”

“Mhmm.”

“Because tomorrow is?”

“Your birthday.” Alex finishes with a smirk and shake of the head. “You forgot didn’t you?”

The lightbulb finally zaps above Tobin’s head figuratively. “My birthday.” She draws out.

Alex’s hand that rests on the couch ledge moves so she can caress the back of Tobin’s neck soothingly. “ _Yes, your birthday_. How could you forget that?”

Tobin can only stifle out a chuckle. “To answer your question, no I don’t think I have anything major planned.”

“You sure? No surprises right, not like today.”

Tobin scoffs and pats Alex’s thigh, “Trust me, no surprises. Not like today anyways.”

“Good!” Alex exclaims. “Because _tomorrow_ will be your day and your day only.”

“My day? Should I be scared?” Tobin chuckles.

Alex laughs. “Well, how does the thought of me being at your service 24/7 sound scary to you?” She teases.

“ _Oh_ , like my own personal slave?” Tobin cocks a brow cockily.

Alex shrugs a shoulder charmingly. “Kind of. I can carry your books to your classes, or I can go on a coffee run, or babysit Simon for you to catch a break.” She says jokingly.

“Really? The entire day? No strings, no catch?”

Alex laughs a little harder now. “Why do you sound so surprised?!”

Tobin pats Alex’s thigh again, “Mm, I don’t know. Sounds too good to be true.”

“ _Well_ , tomorrow just so happens to be one of my favorite person’s birthday. I figure I can show _some_ gratitude at the very least.” Alex teases before she pecks at Tobin’s cheek.

“Oh yeah? Sounds like you’re planning to go all out _and just for me_ huh?” Tobin asks really curious now.

Alex shakes her head in such a darling manner and clicks her tongue. “Nope not telling.”

“Can I get a clue?”

“Nope.”

“A sneak peek?”

“No.”

“Just a little preview?”

“Tobin no!” Alex chuckles out. “I think the wait will be worth it. Trust me.”

Tobin squints her eyes playfully and then nods a second later. “ _Okay_. Since I trust you.”

“Good.” Alex beams a smile as she brushes a free hand through Tobin’s hair. As she does this, Tobin slowly closes her eyes in perfect content suddenly completely relaxed. Alex’s gentle touch had a powerful wonder on her. And then abruptly, Alex gets up from the couch again this time quickly and disappears into Tobin’s bedroom for the second time. Tobin opens her eyes displeased she no longer is calm from Alex’s touch.

“Lex?” She calls out once she realizes the brunette is no longer sitting next to her.

“Just a sec!” Alex yells back.

Tobin waits patiently for what seems like forever but in actuality Alex gets back to the couch no later than five seconds flat. “Where do you keep disappearing to?” Tobin jokes.

But Alex doesn’t reply so quickly. Instead, she reveals a small little black box clutched in the palms of her hands. “This is yours. Happy birthday.” Alex says heartily and soft and then kisses Tobin’s cheek.

Tobin looks down grinning at the box and perking a brow, “My birthday is tomorrow. I thought we just discussed that.” But grabs the present out of Alex’s hands anyways.

“I know, but I couldn’t wait anymore!” She replies so gleefully.

Tobin slowly lifts the little black box lid and takes a peek inside. She takes a second, completely thrown off that Alex had gotten her a gift that screamed volumes of what Tobin meant to her. It was a short gold necklace with a small cross charm attached to it.

“Lex, you didn’t have to do this.” Tobin sighs out.

Alex just shrugs, “I know but I wanted too. I wanted to get you something special. Do you like it? I hope it fits.”

“Why did you get me this?”

Alex shrugs, “Well, sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and you always seem to be passed out with your Bible on your face.” She chuckles. “…and it was pretty easy to figure out that religion is really important to you. I just - wanted you to know I respect that because I care about you. I know we don’t talk about it much but don’t feel like it’s something you can’t bring it up with me…because you can bring up _anything_ with me and I won’t judge you. I would never judge you Tobin.” She says carefully.

Tobin places the necklace back into the little black box and pecks Alex’s lips softly. She stares right into her blue eyes, “You’re perfect, ya know that?”

Alex beams, “It doesn’t hurt to hear it once in a while.” She mocks.

Tobin snickers before she leans in once again to place another soft kiss on Alex’s lips. She pulls back after a second, “I didn’t know you wanted to go to Cal.” Now switching subjects.

Alex shrugs, “I did, for like a second.”

“What made you change your mind? I know there’s more to it than just for school reasons.” Tobin tickles at Alex’s ribs causing her to chortle out loud.

Alex laughs at the touch. She sighs, giving in. “Fine.” Pausing, “Did you know both my parents went to school here?”

Tobin nods and sits upright as she sets her birthday gift on the coffee table, “That I know.”

“Well, this was also where they met.”

“Makes sense.” Tobin replies as she plops back against the cushion and rests an arm on top of Alex’s thigh for comfort.

“Let’s see…” Alex draws out, her fingers now playing with Tobin’s. “They met their Freshmen year at a club meeting – actually I think it was at Freshmen orientation? And it was actually my mom who made the first move.” Alex says her face lighting up.

“Oh yeah? I can’t picture your mom dropping a line on your dad.”

Alex laughs, “It wasn’t _exactly_ like that. They bumped into each other at the donut table and she said hello and then everything kind of fell into place after that. If I remember the story correctly.”

“Just like that? Just hello?”

“Mhm, just hello.” Alex repeats.

“And then your dad was swept off his feet.” Tobin jokes.

Alex laughs again, “Do you remember what you said to me the first time we met?”

Tobin grins, “I think so.” She sweetly answers as she gives their connected hands a tight squeeze. “We bumped into each other heading to class that first week of the semester?”

“Mhmm.”

“And we both apologized…and then you totally gave me the coldest look after you realized I was the one in that bar fight.” Tobin laughs.

“I did not give you the coldest look!” Alex tries to defend.

Tobin shakes her head, “That’s not how I recall it.”

Alex giggles, “Well your recollection of that day is a bit off.”

Tobin laughs. “Uh huh.” She pauses holding onto Alex’s hand a little tighter, “Actually that’s not really how I picture our first meet.”

“Tobin, the night you started that bar fight with those dumb frat boys does not count as a first meet.” Alex taunts wittily.

“It does to me.” Tobin states strongly.

“Oh yeah?” Alex teases.

“You were manning the bar with Ashlyn that night and it was a full house…”

Alex smiles warmly now that it was her turn to listen closely.

“…and you wouldn’t give anybody the time of day...”

Alex chuckles.

“…and I thought you were pretty hard core and _very_ patient. And when you called for the next person in line I caught a glance at you and I just - couldn’t stop staring at you.”

Alex’s stomach starts to tingle electricity.

“I kept staring at your blue eyes like they were magnet. I mean it’s not like you were paying any attention to me _at all_ – I mean I don’t blame you it was so packed – but…I just couldn’t stop looking at you.”

Alex then tries to catch her breath, suddenly feeling like her stomach was on a rollercoaster ride at Six Flags.

“And that was the first time we met - to me anyways.” Tobin smiles looking straight into a pair of deep blue lighted eyes. “Lex? You ok? You’re giving me this weird loo – “

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“…”

_Oh shit._

“Tobin?”

“…”

“Oh god – oh god, I’m sorry. Tobin, I didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that. Trust me, I didn’t plan to drop something so huge on you like this. I’m – I just – I – uh – “ Alex stammers nervously, both her hands covering her face as if Tobin would no longer sense her presence. And as for Tobin, she can only stare so completely dumbfounded back wordless.

“You…you uh…you love me?” Tobin stutters out as well.

Alex’s hands drop from her face and rest onto her own lap. She courageously looks Tobin in the eye and nods her head. “I think I do.” Her voice low and soft.

“Think?” Tobin asks genuinely as she sits upright to face Alex giving her more attention the brunette would like in the current nerve wrecking moment. “Just…think?”

“Well…do you think you… _love me_?” Alex timidly draws out. Feeling puzzled, shy, and 100% vulnerable at the same time.

“…”

_How long do you think you can keep lying to her?_

Greg’s cautious words linger around the forefront of Tobin’s mind right in this exact instant. But it slowly dissipates when she mentally steps out of the fluttering moment and looks directly at the brunette sitting in front of her. And in that moment Alex could not look any more beautiful to Tobin. She’s taken aback from Alex’s incredible courage to be completely honest in such a vulnerable state – to give her entire heart. And all she was asking for return was just a feeling that maybe…that maybe Tobin felt the same.

“Tobin?” Alex’s voice soft and cautious.

Tobin’s only response is to brush a hand through Alex’s hair and the next second she cradles Alex’s face in the palms of her hands. Tobin leans in gradually and whispers onto Alex’s lips, “I think I love you too.”

Their kiss is slow and meaningful, filled with extreme care. Alex is the first to pull back, a large widened smile across her face. She connects their foreheads together, “Say it again.” She whispers playfully.

“I love you Alex.” Tobin grins.

Their next kiss isn’t quite slow. Instead, its desperate and giving, filled with passion and lust. And they both know it, especially when Tobin gains control when her hands find Alex’s waist and grabs at it. Alex easily succumbs to Tobin’s pull and knows exactly what to do when Tobin leans back against the cushion. Alex has to break their heated kiss for just a second when she crosses both arms at the helms of her blouse to then pull it over her head. Tobin can only exhale deeply when Alex reveals her half naked body. Her eyes slowly look up into blue ones and smiles so warmly when Alex’s hands this time cups Tobin’s face into her palms to continue their heated kiss from before. Tobin’s fingers skillfully backtrack to undo the strap of Alex’s bra. Alex breaks the kiss once again so she can slip off the bra herself while Tobin watches as she unbuttons the brunette’s jeans.

“Take it off.” Tobin demands, her voice sultry.

Alex nods obligingly. She gets up from Tobin’s lap and rises to her feet to stand in front of a lust filled Tobin to ever so slowly strip down out of her denim jeans, allowing it to drop to the floor. One by one, her legs step out of it, her laced panties dropping to the floor as well. Alex runs a hand through her hair and takes in a deep breath. Her body entirely awaken and stimulated with arousal. She gently casts herself back onto Tobin’s lap, both hands on either side of Tobin’s head holding onto the couch ledge behind her. With Tobin’s arms wrapped around Alex tightly, they embrace yet again. With every second passing their kisses begin to grow more heated and in turn sloppy and full of want.

“You’re beautiful.” Tobin whispers.

However, Alex doesn’t want to talk. She wants Tobin now. So she leans in again to connect their lips.

But Tobin pulls back gradually, “I want you so bad right now.”

Alex nods wordlessly. Tobin lips lean in close to Alex but stops and refuses to link their lips together. And Alex can only gasp a loud when she feels three of Tobin’s fingers gradually inserting into her moist folds first. “Shit.” She murmurs.

Tobin grins, proud of the reaction she elicited. Her fingers curl inside to brush the underside of Alex’s clit. It forces Alex to squeeze the inside of her thighs tight on either side of Tobin’s ribs. “Keep going.” She whispers.

And Tobin does, she doesn’t even think twice about stopping. Her fingers push in and out tauntingly slow for the brunette, every now and then brushing against Alex’s clit. The contact isn’t enough for Tobin however, so she leans into Alex’s chest and sucks onto Alex’s right breast roughly, her eyes shut tight.

“ _Ohhh fuck._ ” Alex moans out, her eyes clenched tight too. Both her hands finding the back of Tobin’s head and pushes it against her chest that much closer letting Tobin know exactly where she wants her mouth to be; sucking on Tobin’s favorite breast. And Alex’s whole body writhes in their tight embrace almost coming to her climax when Tobin’s fingers so deep inside her have started to move roughly now. Both bodies clutching onto one another desperately.

“I’m…I’m…I’m going to cum Tobin.” Alex groans as she opens her eyes and looks down at Tobin. Tobin’s eyes reopen too, she looks right back at Alex’s eyes which hover a couple centimeters above her. But her mouth doesn’t stop sucking Alex’s breast, she continues all movements wanting to get Alex off.

“You’re gonna make me cum.” Alex pants out, now her hands clutching full grasps of Tobin’s shirt on her shoulders. Her hips rolling back and forth along with Tobin’s movements. The added friction against her clit doing complete wonders. “I’m gonna cum on you baby. Tobin! Tobi – “

And then Alex loses it. The orgasm hits her hard and fast. Her fluids leak out and around Tobin’s fingers. Alex’s hips slowly continue to roll as Tobin’s places several delicate kisses along Alex’s collar bone and her upper chest. She doesn’t pull out of Alex until the brunette reopens her shut tight eyes and looks down at her.

“Oh fuck.” Alex groans out pleasurably relieved as she connects their foreheads together.

Tobin grins, she finally pulls her fingers out of Alex to wrap around her waist. “You okay?” She whispers.

Alex nods gratefully. “You felt so good.” She giggles before they kiss.

Tobin kisses her right back. “You have no idea.”

Alex pulls back, a smirk appears at the end of her lips challenging Tobin’s remark. “Oh really?”

Tobin snickers and before she can lean in for another kiss, Alex gets up abruptly from Tobin’s lap. She kisses Tobin’s cheek lightly and hovers above Tobin’s left ear, “Why don’t you show me?” Her voice in a seductive rasp.

Tobin’s eyes follow Alex’s naked form as the brunette gets up from the couch and struts so sexily towards the small hallway. Tobin eagerly gets up to follow all the while she hears the brunette giggle sexily toward Tobin’s bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...good chapter or no?


	43. Surprise Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, 20 pgs as promised but a lot earlier than expected.   
> FYI, there's a particular song you can listen to that fits well for the ending scene. Its called, "Shake It Out" by Manchester Orchestra. I dig it a lot.

“C’mon Lex, its your turn.” Tobin whines. “I’m thirsty. I need water, I need my strength.”

“We’re heading to brunch soon.” Alex counters.

“But you’ve been wearing me out this whole morning.”

Chuckling, the brunette lies on her side with her weight shifted and supported by her elbow, the bedsheet covering her nude form as her long locks of dark caramel hair fall ever so easily against her shoulders. “But I’m so comfortable.” Alex mocks playfully, egging Tobin on as she softly glides her foot up and down on the back of Tobin’s legs underneath the sheets they’re sharing.

Tobin, lying completely flat on her bare stomach as her strong back is on full display for Alex to practically swoon over, turns her head to the side as her other cheek lies flat against her forearms. Her eyes squinting as the sun coming through the window blinds illuminate the blue eyed gorgeous girl’s nude silhouette. Smiling at the perfect view, “Yeah, but it’s my birthday. And I believe it was you who promised me something on the lines of being my own personal slave.” She teases.

Alex laughs aloud shaking her head. She moves closer and closer, inch by inch, underneath the sheets until her body is right up against the side of Tobin’s and her arms are full wrapped around Tobin’s naked lower back. Her fingers feeling every possible muscle. She leans close onto Tobin’s ear whispering, “You are too cute you know that.”

Tobin snickers, “So I’ve been told.” Staying absolutely still as she allows Alex to continue her teasing caress around her lower back. Alex’s touch doing all the right things.

“Yeah?” She teases as she places soft pecks on Tobin’s exposed shoulder blades. “Did I also tell you that you’re incredibly skilled with your fingers.”

Tobin chortles, “I think you may have.”

“Your lips aren’t so bad either.”

“They haven’t failed me so far.” Tobin cockily replies smiling and closing her eyes in content as she lets Alex’s touch massage her toned back, a few pecks here and there in between the caress. “You know if the whole doctor thing doesn’t work out, I bet you could find a job easily as a masseuse.” Tobin smirks.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Alex jokes.

Tobin slowly turns around and goes to lay on her side. Alex also shifts so they’re facing each other, bedsheets still draping over their nude forms. “You know I don’t even know where you want to go after graduation.”

Alex is shocked these words are coming out of Tobin’s mouth right now. “What?”

“You have to go to medical school after you graduate to become a doctor right? Do you know where yet? Like I mean officially.” Tobin asks intuitively.

“Well, yeah.”

“Yeah?”

Alex takes a second to pause. “Here actually.”

“Yeah?”

Alex nodding her head. “I don’t hear back until I take my MCATs which wont be until early May. But even then I wouldn’t really know. I means it’s already a hard program to get into.”

“Yeah but you want it don’t you?”

“…”

“C’mon Lex.”

Alex breathes out, “Yeah I do. I _really_ want it.”

“Then don’t worry about it. Lex, they’re gonna accept you. They’re gonna want you.”

Alex smiles largely, “You sound pretty confident.”

“It’s part of my job as the girlfriend.” Tobin replies cheekily.

“And you do it so well.” Alex replies coyly and then kisses Tobin on the cheek. “Look, I know you’re being sweet and all but it _really_ is a tough program to get into. And don’t even get me started on the MCATs, which I actually have to take as if that’s not my main problem – “

“Lex stop.” Tobin says quickly interjecting. “You are amazing. You do much more than anybody else in our class, you never seem to stop studying, you overachieve times a million than anyone I’ve ever known since I’ve been back in school. You are going to get in.”

“But Tob – “

“You are going to get in.” Tobin restates as she brushes the brunette’s hair back behind her ear leisurely.

Alex takes a deep breath to let Tobin’s words sink in. But Tobin can tell she’s having some difficulty and can sense the lack of belief of confidence the younger girl has within herself. So Tobin leans in and kisses her forehead to ease the wrinkles and tension away.

She then hears a faint whisper from Alex, “I love you, you know that.”

A wide smile erupts on Tobin’s face. She then grabs one of Alex’s free hand to kiss the inside of her wrist.

“Hey Tobs?” Alex hints curiously.

“Yeah.”

“What about you? Do you have any idea what you’re doing after we graduate?” Alex falters.

Tobin pauses, she can read the look on Alex’s face. It’s a mixture of curiousity and worry. She knows exactly that Alex wants to know. “Honestly? I don’t know.” Tobin can only state fairly.

Alex nods. “Okay, so you’re playing your cards then?” She questions cautiously.

Tobin chortles. “Lex, I don’t exactly have the same stack of cards like you do. I don’t see any medical schools in my future.”

Alex sighs out relieved this conversation is starting less tense than she had expected. “You know what I mean.” She pushes Tobin’s strong shoulder lightly with a soft chuckle.

“Yeah, I mean - I guess sometimes I have thought about it. Maybe I might move back to Jersey.”

_Oh._

“Who knows?” Tobin continues with a shrug of her shoulder.

“Yeah?” Alex loosens up, a hopeful tone in her voice.

“Jersey isn’t California.” Tobin states sternly.

Alex laughs, “That’s because it’s two different states Tobs.”

Tobin nods and clicks her tongue in agreement obvious of the fact.

“Do you miss home a lot? Is that why you want to go back?” Alex asks interestedly.

Tobin shakes her head. “I’m not homesick. I mean – I’d love to see my family more but that’s not why I would wanna go back.”

“Then why?”

Tobin shrugs her shoulders. “I guess moving back would be my safety net. Soccer used to be that for me. But now I don’t even have that.”

“You could always go back to it. I’m sure any team would want to have you.” Alex replies encouragingly.

 Tobin clicks her tongue. “Mm, I don’t know.” She sighs out. “It’s just - not that important to me anymore.”

“So then what is?”

“You.” Tobin answers quickly and leans over to kiss the skin in between Alex’s eyes. And not a second later she can hear soft chuckles coming from the blue eyed girl. “What’s so funny?” Tobin questions.

With a shake of her head, Alex hides her face in her hands. “Nothing.” She mumbles out, her palms covering her lips.

“No seriously.” Tobin pries Alex’s hands away toying with her girl.

“Okay! Okay!” Alex caves after Tobin’s many tingly tickles. She takes a deep breath in and releases it as she looks Tobin dead in the eye. “I’m just taken back with everything, with you in particular.” Cupping the side of her face.

“Me?” Tobin tilts her head and chuckles.

Alex nods. “Mhm. You just – took me by surprise.”

“In a good way?”

“In a great way.” Alex kisses her cheek gradually. “A couple months ago I still think we would’ve been at each other’s throats.”

“Or you would have killed me already.” Tobin chimes in all seriousness but earns a playful smack on the arm.

“But now…” Alex continues, “…but now I’m happy that I’m with someone that knows how much I love her. Right?”

Tobin can’t help but react to kiss Alex right away. Not urgently, but a kiss of lust and love all rolled into one. Tobin’s smiling when she pulls back to look Alex in the eye playfully. “I think I do.” She nods.

“Think?” Alex pretends to be aghast. But she doesn’t give Tobin time to give a witty answer back because she’s too busy pushing Tobin’s shoulder so she lies back flat on the bed, then straddling Tobin’s waist as the bed sheet around her finally drops from down her shoulder blades, slipping down her bare spine.

Tobin’s jaw practically drops, never growing tired of a vulnerable Alex. “Uh, Lex not that I don’t mind this unbelievable view – but don’t we have to get to brunch?” Tobin gulps as her eyes are outlining the bare sunlight coming through the blinds illuminating Alex’s breasts, which is the main reason there’s a delightful smirk on Alex’s face.

“I think brunch can wait.” Alex toys, grabbing Tobin’s left hand and kisses the inside of her wrist repeatedly. “Don’t you?”

Tobin springs up from her lying position and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist as if it was her prize possession. She places frisky pecks all over on Alex’s lips, cheeks, and neck while Alex is trapped in a tight hold and a giggling fit. Tobin finally stops her playful, loving attack and kisses Alex’s cheek one last time.

“What happened to needing your strength?” Alex teases.

And in a swift move, Alex is all of a sudden lying on her back with Tobin slowly hovering above her, both her hands placed on the sides of Alex’s head. It kinda leaves Alex breathless for a second. And then all of a sudden Tobin lowers herself as they latch onto each other’s lips slowly. Her right hand skims down Alex’s bare stomach all the way to her inner thigh, the tracing of her fingers giving a tingling sensation inside and all over Alex. And the tingling sensation grows even more when Tobin’s hand grabs and squeezes onto some flesh of Alex’s inner right thigh and then pushes the leg wide apart. Alex instinctively wraps her right leg around Tobin’s waist and locks it there.

Tobin finally pulls away from Alex’s lips in a shallow breath. “Brunch can wait.” She says decisively. And the rest of the hour is spent in bed with Alex’s loud moans filling the bedroom.

 

\------------------------------------

 

“So you think you can pick me up later tonight?” Alex asks looking down at Tobin who stopped during the middle of their walk to tie her shoe.

Tobin throws an arm over her girl’s shoulder as she rises back up again, Alex’s hand resting on the small of Tobin’s back. “Of course.”

“And then maybe we can go out for your birthday, a dinner or something? What do you think?” Alex says excitedly.

“I think it sounds like you have it all planned Lex.” Tobin mocks.

Alex kisses Tobin’s cheek warmly, her lips moving to whisper onto her ear, “You have no idea.”

Tobin blushes while looking down at the ground in front of her. She turns and looks back up to kiss the top of Alex’s head and squeezes onto Alex’s shoulder tighter so that she’s pulling her girl closer into her own body. And they’re both walking down the cement path, all snuggled up, towards the hot spot on campus where their brunch is finally waiting. They’re almost a good 20 feet away when they both can hear Simon shout their names like he’s on a rooftop.

“Don’t turn around, just keep walking. Maybe he’ll go away.” Tobin jokes.

Alex chuckles and despite Tobin’s plea she turns around, and low and behold sees Simon practically rush over to them. “Lex, I’m telling you now you’re gonna regret not listening to me.” Tobin continues to joke.

“Be nice.” Alex iterates catching Tobin’s free hand to lock their fingers together.

“Yo!” Simon says excitedly but out of breath. “Dude! Happy birthday!” He cheers and then squishes Tobin into an involuntary hug.

“Thanks dude.” Tobin smiles back.

“I don’t have a gift.” Simon says bluntly.

“That’s okay ma – “

“Because it hasn’t arrived yet.” He states finally catching his breath and of course interposing Tobin. “It’s shipping in from China.”

Tobin shoots him a confused and cautious look. She sighs, “What’s coming in from China Simon?”

“Dude I can’t tell you! It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Just please tell me you’re not getting me anything that could kill me in some unimaginable way.” Tobin replies, so used to Simon’s antics. To which Alex chuckles under her breath.

“Don’t worry, it’s totally legitimate…and possibly hazardous.” Simon shrugs.

And Alex can’t help keep the chuckle under her breath anymore. And Tobin just turns to look at her squinting her eyes together as if she’s giving her a look that reads, _‘we should’ve just kept on walking’._

“So what are you guys up to?”

But before Tobin can make up an excuse, Alex is there to impose. “To get some food. I owe this one a birthday brunch.” She says, letting go of Tobin’s hand and resting it on the small of Tobin’s back.

“Cool! I’m down for that. I myself have been craving pancakes all morning.” Simon says basically inviting himself.

Alex’s phone goes off the next second before she can correct Simon in the best polite way possible. She digs through her purse and pulls out to find Kelley’s name on the screen. She turns to Tobin for some relief and kisses her cheek, “I gotta answer this, give me a sec.”

Tobin nods while she watches Alex step to the side. Then her attention is caught back on Simon where he is about to start one of his long stories and Tobin is of course forced to listen.

“Hello.” Alex answers.

“Al, you gotta get here!” Kelley practically shouts.

“Slow down Kel. Get where?”

“Where else, at Ruby’s.”

“I’m not supposed to be there until another 2 hours. I’m still with Tobin. Not unless – please tell me you have everything handled there Kel.”

“Mm…define handled.” Kelley stutters.

“Kelley.”

“I don’t have it handled.” Kelley replies truthfully.

Alex takes a deep breath because of course she expected that. “Okay, so what’s wrong?”

“Ashlyn and Hope have been bickering for the past half hour about the streamers. They can’t agree on the colors or where it should hang. And Ali and I can’t get through to them. But that’s not even the whole issue.”

“There’s more?” Alex says cautiously.

“Morgan accidentally picked up the wrong balloons at the store. So she came back and only just now found out.”

“Okay, what balloons did she pick up?”

“Congratulations it’s a boy?”

Alex sighs out deeply. “Okay, have her go back to the store and return it.”

“Already done, Pinoe went with her to drive her there. Except they just texted me, they ran into some traffic heading there because there was an accident. So they’re running half an hour late and they haven’t even got to the place.”

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. She takes a deep breath again. “Okay, that’s fine. They still have time. Okay, so what next?”

“Ruby’s is half way done with the cake – _except_ he forgot to buy those sparkling candles you asked for.”

“The candles don’t matter as much. You can tell him its fine just finish baking the cake.”

“I tried that. Apparently he’s really into these candles Lex.” Kelley jokes. “Any who, he left shouting himself in Italian. Did you know that he was Italian?” Kelley asks incredulously.

“So what about the cake?!”

“Alejandro is taking care of it.”

“Oh thank god for sue chefs! Candles, cake, check. What else?”

“Well we’re still not done with the decorations. Ali and Sydney are doing their best to clear some space.”

“So what’s Kristie doing?”

“She’s going over the guest list.”

“What do you mean she’s going over it? Did she not invite people?”

“…no?” Kelley mumbles in hesitation.

“OH MY GOD KEL!” Alex shrieks.

It’s loud enough for Tobin and Simon to look over while Tobin shoots her a worried look. Alex fakes a smile and a small wave. She turns her back to them and continues to panic over the phone.

“Kelley, how am I supposed to throw Tobin a surprise birthday party with none of her friends going to it?!” Alex asks rhetorically.

“It’ll be fine.” Kelley calms. “If anyone can chalk up a guest list its Kristie.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Kristie shouts in the background and makes way to be heard through Kelley’s cell phone speaker. “You make it sound like it was dirty.”

“No I didn’t.” Kelley defends.

“Yes you did.” Kristie argues.

“I’m just saying you know a lot of people in school, guys in particular.” Kelley edges.

“Oh my god! There it is again! You’re making a subtle dig at me Kel.” Kristie accuses.

“Calm down blondie.” Kelley pushes.  

Alex throws her hands in frustration at hearing the stupid argument through the line, “That’s it Kel, I’m heading over there now.”

“But what about brunch? What are you gonna tell Tobin?”

“I’ll just have to make it up to her. Killing you, then cleaning up today’s mess happens to be the top of my priority list now.”

“Don’t rush getting here.” Kelley says and then finally hanging up.

Alex shakes her head, hangs up the call, and turns back striding over to Tobin and Simon. Where Tobin is still doing her best to keep up with Simon’s long animated story.

“Hey, what’d I miss?” Alex chimes in grabbing onto Tobin’s hand again.

“Absolutely nothing.” Tobin mutters under her breath only for Alex to hear. Alex gets in a light pinch at Tobin’s arm as a light scold.

“Let’s go before there’s a long wait. I’m starving.” Simon bellows out. And then struts off toward the campus food market leaving Tobin and Alex alone for a minute to themselves again.

“Hey everything okay? You sounded loud over there.” Tobin asks concerned.

Alex puts on a front, “Yeah, things are good. Uh - except…”

“Except?”

“I’m gonna have to miss out on brunch.” Alex says apologetically with sad puppy dog eyes.

“So something is wrong.” Tobin says dolefully.

Alex pulls Tobin into her and drapes her arms on Tobin’s shoulders. She kisses Tobin’s cheek and then slowly pulls back. “I’m gonna make it up to you.”

“Where are you going anyways?”

“To work.”

“I thought you don’t start until later.” Tobin scrunches her eyebrows.

“I know, but someone hasn’t clocked in for their shift. So I’m starting a little earlier to cover.”

Tobin nods in understanding. She kisses Alex quickly, “You want me to give you a lift?”

“No don’t!” Alex says too quickly. And Tobin is a little startled by Alex’s sudden weird response. “I just – I’ll have Kelley pick me up. She has to head back here anyway. She forgot her apron.” Alex sweats out.

Tobin gauges her girl’s body language, completely confused at the odd behavior. “Okay I guess.”

Alex kisses Tobin’s lips quickly to assure her things are alright. “I promise I’m gonna make it up to you Tobs.” She whispers.

Tobin smirks, “I believe you.”

“GUYS C’MON ON!” Simon shouts from afar waving an arm in the air.

Tobin sighs out annoyingly while Alex kisses her forehead. “You’ll be fine.”

“Would it be mean if I faked food poisoning and leave?” Tobin half jokes.

Alex shakes her head in disapproval not being able to hide the smug smile her lips make. She kisses her one more time, “I’ll see you later ok.”

Tobin leans in for a soft peck on Alex’s temple and nods.

 

\--------------------------------

_URRP._

“Oh, excuse me.” Simon says rubbing his bloated stomach. “I should have never gotten that second stack of pancakes.”

“Where did you put all of it?” Tobin looks at him disbelievingly.

Simon scratches the back of his head. “I don’t know. I just eat and then it comes out the next couple of days.”

“Tell me why we’re friends again.” Tobin scoffs out.

They both have left the campus food market and continue the long walk back to their respective dorms. Simon, as per usual, goes off on another comic book tangent, when Tobin spots someone really familiar from afar because as per usual she isn’t listening. She stops abruptly and smacks Simon on the chest.

“Dude what?”

“Hold on a sec. I gotta talk to someone real quick.”

“Who?” Simon asks looking over the same direction Tobin is blindly staring off to.

“I’ll be back.” And then Tobin starts a soft jog toward the familiar face.

“Denise! Hey Denise!” Tobin calls out.

Denise’s head pop up, she stands frozen when she sees Tobin approach her closer, but her angry fume giving off says it all.

“Hey Denise, how’s it going?”

She gives Tobin the coldest look while her hands rest on her hips. “I’m not talking to you.”

“Uhh?” Tobin falters. “Huh?”

“I think you know why ‘ _Miss I only came back from Paris to break girl’s hearts from Stanford’_.”

“Uh - what?” Tobin shakes her head stammering.

“Do you have any idea how long I waited for you to call me?”

“Call you?” Tobin repeats.

“Yes Tobin, you never called me after that lunch.”

“I didn’t think I’d need to?”

“I can’t believe you! You are such a jerk.” Denise fumes.

“I – I don’t understand how.”

“ _You know_ , when we went out on that lunch date I thought we _really connected_. I guess not!”   

“Denise that was like forever ago. And it wasn’t really a date – it was just sort of a thank you kind of thing. You know for helping me out that one time.”

“ _Well Tobin Heath_ that is the last time I’m helping you out like EVER.” She says astutely and then swiftly turns her back. Ready to basically book it away from Tobin.

“Denise, hold on! Hold on a sec.”

“And you know what sucks? I told my besties that I had this like totally cool new girlfriend who was a _senio_ r – “

“Wait, what?” Tobin asks astounded cutting Denise’s crazy rant off.

“Do you have any idea how much cooler I looked to all of my friends. I mean none of my other friends are dating seniors. I even made plans so we could all go shopping together! That way you can meet their boyfriends and we could’ve all triple dated! But then you never called.” Denise shrieks.

“Wait, what? Why would you tell them I was your girlfriend?”

“Well, you’re not anymore! I am officially breaking up with you.”

Tobin stands there in disbelief. “Uhh – okay.”

Denise scoffs in disgust with a roll of her eyes. “What do you even want Tobin?”

“I kind of need another favor?” Tobin timidly asks rubbing the back of her neck.

Rolling her eyes again and a shake of her head. “Didn’t you just hear me? I’m not doing you any favors anymore – not since you broke my heart.” She says shrewdly, turning her head in the other direction.

“Okay.” Tobin coughs out. “Look, Denise…um…I’m sorry I never called you after that – _date_. I guess I should’ve made that clear.” Tobin sincerely apologizes.

“And?”

“And?” Tobin repeats confused.

“Well aren’t you sorry for leading me on?”

Tobin slowly nods her head in a long awkward silence. “Uhhh – sure, sure. And I’m sorry for _leading you on_.”

“Well you should be.” After a beat, Denise finally loosens up her folded arms across her chest and rests her hands on her hips again. “So, what do you want?”

“It’s about that friend of mine who lives here – or well doesn’t live here anymore I think?”

Denise scoffs, “It’s that kid isn’t? Bensons? The sophomore with the most hideous James Dean haircut I’ve ever seen. What about?”

“I heard he may have gotten kicked out?”

“ _You heard?_ How good friends were you two exactly?” Denise asks suspiciously with a brow raised.

Tobin nervously laughs. “A question for the ages.” She replies.

“What?”

“Never mind.” Tobin says with a shake of her head. “So what exactly happened? You were there that night right?”

“Yeah. I caught that little dweeb trying to sneak his two other friends during late hours – as in no visitors allowed. As if he didn’t know what late hours meant.”

“Did you know his other friends?”

“Nope not really. They were pretty big guys and totally ignored me like I was barely in the room. But once I told them Campus Security was called the other two just ran right out.”

“So then what happened?”

“First of all, the place was a total dump. Beer bottles, trash all over the place. I mean does that kid even know how to do his own laundry. And to be honest it kinda – _no definitely_ smelled like pee. _Anyways_ , I told him this was a dry dorm only and he couldn’t bring any alcohol here. Nor could he bring friends over during late hours. He’s lucky the cops weren’t called for getting caught drinking under age.”

“So you caught him drinking?”

“Duh.” Denise scoffs. “But that was the least of his worries.” She says flicking the end of her ponytail.

“What do you mean?” Tobin asks even more confused.

“We caught him smoking. Busted him red handed. It was unreal. I’ve been working this dorm for three years and I never saw that before. A few fights sure, a couple bongs here and there, but never anything hard core like that.”

“Hardcore?”

“Yeah, as in crack pipe and all.”

“Well how do you know it was his?” Tobin defends.

“It was in _his_ hands Tobin. It doesn’t matter if it was his or not.” Denise shakes her head disapprovingly. “We told him to pack his stuff and the Dean would be notified first thing in the morning. But then he started freaking out and refused to leave. I think he was just so high and drunk. Anyways, things quickly escalated from there.”

“What do you mean?”

“My Supervisor had to come in and totally boss the situation, since your _friend_ wouldn’t leave without kicking and screaming. And then more Campus Security guards came and practically escorted him out. It was a total drama show. All the residents came out and recorded it on their phones. Not to mention, it was late and I wasn’t _exactly_ having the greatest hair day.”

“So you haven’t heard from him since?”

“Nope. That night was the last I saw him. He probably already had his disciplinary meeting with the Dean. It wouldn’t be a total shocker if he got expelled.”

Tobin immediately looks down and rubs the back of her neck. She sighs out frustrated that Greg may be entirely right. She had not been keeping good tabs on him at all.

“Don’t tell me you actually feel sorry for the kid.” Denise says brassily.

“You don’t know him okay.” Tobin defends once again tiredly.

“Well, I’m guessing neither do you.” She says back bluntly. “Whatever. Listen Tobin, I really hope you’re not friends with that kid he just seems trouble.”

_Tell me about it._

“I gotta go to work. Is that all you wanted?”

Tobin nods once. “Yeah, thanks.”

But Denise doesn’t even reply back. Instead she walks off leaving Tobin to stare up at the sky dumbfounded and defeated.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

It’s later that night and Ruby’s is packed and crowded finally for Tobin’s planned surprise birthday party. Alex does a couple rounds the bar/restaurant making sure everything is set in place and perfect. She wants tonight to go off without a hitch. She spots a few people and the polite and cordial side of her makes small talk. She even spots Simon and his rag tag group of friends in obvious matching colors and immediately she thinks how cute and dorky they all are here to show their love and care for Tobin even if they look so entirely out of place. Alex finally makes it to her last pit stop at the bar where the girls are all hanging around.

“Good job Al!” Ali says with all buoyancy.

“Yeah I can’t believe all these people showed up! Since when was Tobin ever popular? I don’t even know this much people.” Sydney asks, a little jealous.

 “And there are so much cute guys here. I love it!” Kristie chimes in delightfully and partially drunk.

“Surprise, surprise. Kristie was in charge of the guest list.” Ashlyn rolls her eyes while she stands behind the bar tending it for the night.

“That explains why there are more guys than girls here.” Alex says as she takes another look around at everyone.  

“Hey, would you rather have a lot of available chicks than hotties with bodies at _your girlfriend’s_ birthday party?” Kristie reasons.

“Good point.”

“So when is Tobin supposed to show up anyways?” Pinoe asks sipping on her beer.

“You did tell her right?” Kelley mocks.

Alex giggles replying back, “Yes I told her. She should be here soon.”

“But Al I can’t wait anymore!” Kelley whines. “The cake looks _sooo_ good.”

Morgan’s eyes widen at the sound.

“Al, Al. Try this, try this.” Ashlyn persists.

Alex turns around to the bar, and has no choice but to try a sip of the drink Ashlyn has shoved into her face. But a second later her face scrunches up in utter disgust. “Oh my god.” She chokes out. “Ashlyn what is that?” She says back returning the drink to the blonde.

“You like it? It’s my new drink I made in honor of tonight.”

“Well its _waaay_ too strong.”

“Yeah, there’s like 5 shots of patron in there.”

“Do me a favor Ash, don’t ever serve that to me again.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

It’s a lot colder than Tobin had expected when she finally gets to Ruby’s. So she clutches onto the thin jacket she has on before walking up to the entrance. Tobin just expects it to be another usual night at Ruby’s; busy and nothing else. But she’s immediately taken for a surprise when she walks through the entrance doors to only find the place packed with everyone she’s ever known in school. She had to make her way through the crowd of familiar faces as each individual friend of Tobin’s shoots her a friendly nod and a whattsup smile to go along with it. And then a light bulb finally goes off and realizes she just walked into her surprise birthday party and the only thing that pops into her mind is none other than Alex. Her head looks up in her erupting smile as she tries to peer over all the heightened shoulders surrounding her to find a pair of blue eyes she’s been missing.

It’s not until Tobin’s about halfway into the crowd when she spots her favorite person sitting at the bar. She stands frozen when her mouth drops from the drop dead gorgeous sight as she takes all of Alex in. The brunette is dressed in a slim, tight hot pink dress that makes her smooth long legs inviting. Her hair down in luscious soft curls at the ends of her thick locks. Alex smiles widen each second when her own eyes spot Tobin not too far away. As instinct, Alex gets up from the bar stool and her feet start to strut toward the older girl with Tobin doing the same.

“Hey babe.” Alex greets as her hands snake behind Tobin’s neck to hold onto as she brings her own body closer for a nice, warm hug. “Finally.” She whispers.

Smiling wide, Tobin grabs onto Alex’s waist as the brunette greets her with a sweet kiss to the cheek as they both break their shared hug. Tobin gives Alex another once over too memorized by Alex’s allure.

“What?” Alex asks.

Tobin can only shake her head. “You look _incredible_.”

Alex can only smile back. “So you approve?”

As a response, Tobin’s hands grab onto Alex’s waist tighter to pull her body in. “I definitely approve.” Tobin lustily whispers as she looks at Alex dead in the eye and then places a soft kiss on her temple.

Alex playfully scolds, “Behave.” She whispers under her breath, to which Tobin chuckles right back.

“I thought you were working.” Tobin catches on. “Since when did Ruby ever throw parties?” She asks looking around. 

“Since I begged him too.” Alex replies.

Tobin scrunches her eyebrows. “What for?”

“I told him it was my girlfriend’s birthday.” Alex beams brightly her fingers cupping Tobin’s face in the palm of her hands.

And then the lights are all turned off, the music cuts, and the crowd hushes down to a murmured silence. The next second Ruby is carrying a large birthday sheet cake, with Kelley and the rest of the other girls following behind, with lighten sparkling candles on top which are the only things that are illuminating the restaurant/bar. Alex steps to the side as her right hand drapes down Tobin’s forearm to then link their hands together, as Ruby sets his way to Tobin with her 23rd birthday cake. And soon everybody joins in to sing “Happy Birthday” at the top of their lungs in a beautiful drunken harmony.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

“Tobin! You have to get back to your party.” Alex giggles.

But Tobin has no intention of leaving. Not when she has her girl pinned against the brick wall, the brunette’s arms draped over Tobin’s broad shoulders as Tobin’s lips continue to do magic on Alex’s soft neck.

“Tobin!” Alex shrieks playfully as Tobin bites down on her right shoulder lightly.

Tobin chuckles as she pulls back. “Sorry, you just look so hot.” Tobin says for about the seventh time that night. “Do you always dress like this on birthdays?” Tobin genuinely asks as her eyes peer down gazing Alex’s slim toned body in the tight pink dress and high black velvet heels. Her hands slipping down right as they stop to rest right above Alex’s butt.

Alex lifts a shoulder and a smug look on her face. “Sometimes.”

This earns a kiss on the corner of Alex’s mouth. “We should just go back to my place.” Tobin whispers, her eyes closed as she places another kiss on the other corner.

“ _Tobin_.” Alex scolds lightly. “It’s rude to leave your own party.”

“It is?” Tobin plays dumbs as she finally pulls back to give Alex a second to breathe some more.

“So what do you think? Were you surprised?” Alex asks honestly.

“So surprised.” Tobin nods, kissing Alex’s temple this time.

“Really? Or are you saying that so I don’t feel bad?”

“Both.”

Alex gasps playfully and acts as if she’s about to walk away but Tobin’s strength leaves Alex in the same spot; pinned right up against her.

“You’re the first girlfriend to ever throw me a surprise birthday party.” Tobin states proudly.

“Yeah?”

Tobin nods, kissing Alex’s forehead now.

“It’s only because I like you.” Alex jokes.

Tobin’s lips give Alex’s ones a soft kiss. “You must like me so much.” Tobin says so cocksure.

She nods seductively slow as she bites her bottom lip and her hands slipping right underneath Tobin’s shirt feeling the skin below Tobin’s belly button, tracing the muscular v line curve.

“Keep going.” Tobin can barely mutter out.

Alex places a soft sensual kiss right behind Tobin’s ear. Her hands still outlining Tobin’s v line. “The birthday girl has a long night ahead of her.” Alex whispers, now placing a kiss on the corners of Tobin’s mouth.

“Yeah?” Tobin smirks.

Alex nods, her lips on Tobin’s jaw now. Her hands slowly brings rise back up to cup Tobin’s face and gives her an enduring kiss. “But let’s go back to the party.” She says once her lips pull back.

“But there are so much other things we can do right now.” Tobin lustily whispers back, squeezing at Alex’s waist. And Alex has to give in when she can feel Tobin’s fingers travel further down the younger girl’s waist which only gives Alex’s body a tingle.

“ _Okay fine_. But just a couple of minutes.” Alex sighs out.

“Have I told you thank you yet?”

“No you haven’t.” Alex plays along.

Then Alex gasps loudly when she can feel both of Tobin’s hands sliding up the back of her thighs, under the helm of her very tight dress.

“Tobin what are you doing?” Alex asks in a heavy breath when she can now feel Tobin’s fingers grabbing at the sides of her cottoned white thong, her dress now scrunched up almost to the sides of her hips revealing her bare to the world.

“Getting my present.” Tobin simply whispers back without an ounce of shame.

  _Whomp!_

Tobin’s head immediately turns over her shoulder looking at the direction of where the main party is. Her focus is no longer on taking off Alex’s thong. Instead, it’s on the loud crashing sounds behind them.

“What was that?” Alex asks almost scared. She pauses. “I don’t think I hear the music anymore.”

“I don’t know.” Tobin replies truthfully.

“Should we check it out?” Alex inquires concerned.

“Yeah, c’mon.” Tobin turns her head back to Alex whom is now fixing her dress. She waits a couple seconds before taking one of Alex’s hand and squeezing it into her own.

 

\----------------------------------

 

“HEY! CUT IT OUT!” Ruby has to practically shout at the top of his lungs at the glob of what he thinks are over privileged frat boys. “CUT IT OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!”

But his warnings don’t matter not when the four guys are all tangled arm to arm, elbow to elbow, trying to reach around and crack a swing for contact right in the middle of the party.

“Hey, what’s going on!?” Alex says as she and Tobin head back to the bar hand in hand where the girls stand their ground watching on just like everyone else.

“We don’t know. We just turned around when these guys were shouting at each other and then they started fighting.” Kelley answers.

“What the hell?!” Syd cries out. “Get these dumb drunk guys outta here Ruby!”

The fight starts off as mild at first. Barely any contact swings involved but it takes a turn for the worst when one of the largest guy breaks free from a tight hold and shoves the guy he’s fighting off of him and onto a table. Resulting in the table breaking along with the glass drinks and beer bottles and loud gasps comes from the watching ongoing crowd. The bar/restaurant becomes a total mess. But Tobin is thrown on a total mess herself when she spots Tyler as the kid whom is practically thrown across the floor. A red flag goes off in the back of Alex’s mind when she notices Tyler’s familiar face too. So she instinctively squeezes onto Tobin’s hand tighter making sure she has a tight hold on her girl, afraid Tobin might react in a way she might not like. But it’s too late when Tobin acts on her instincts as well. Tobin rushes over to Tyler but before she can reach him her arm is pulled back roughly for her liking. She turns and looks up to find the larger enraged frat boy, eyes glossy and infused with anger with white powder on the tip of his nose, hovering above her.

“Get the fuck out the way! I’m gonna end this fucking kid!”

And Tobin gets pulled up to her feet abruptly and pushed to the side. But before the frat boy can touch the defenseless Tyler again, Tobin shoves him her very hardest. He nudges off to the side slightly.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” He yells back.

“Don’t touch him.” Tobin states calmly as she possibly could in the moment.

“Get out of the way before you get hurt.” He brushes off and then rushes off to Tyler again whose just lying on the floor holding onto his broken, bleeding nose. But Tobin shoves off the guy again but this time the frat boy doesn’t have any more patience. So he pushes Tobin hard into the crowd. But this doesn’t get the approval of some of Tobin’s friends on the basketball team. They somehow end up getting involved too when two more guys jump in and try to control the aggressive and out of control frat boy high on drugs and liquor. Tobin tries to make her way to Tyler once again but gets pushed into the glob and caught up in the shuffle as large male bodies spin out of control, receiving a knock on the side of her head.

“Tobin!” Alex cries out.

“Babe, do something!” Ali shrieks pulling at Ashlyn’s arm.

But Ashlyn doesn’t have to do much not when she and everyone else can see the blue and red flashing lights practically blaring through the glass windows. It’s almost blinding for everyone inside but it doesn’t stop the glob fight at all. That is until four police men barge through the front doors.

“POLICE!” They shout loudly, batons in their hands, leaving the innocent bystanders frozen in place.

“CUT IT OUT!” One of the officers shout as he approaches the mob.

After a while of scuffling feet and rough housing, the four police men are able to gather the main culprits, and unfortunately Tobin gets caught up in the scuffle. She’s pulled up to her feet in such an abrupt rush, it starts to give her a headache on the same side of where she got nicked. The officer grabs onto both her arms roughly and pins them both behind her back.

 _Shit._ Is all she thinks when she feels the cold metal feeling of handcuffs.

“Tobin! Tobin! What the hell are you doing?! She didn’t do anything!”

She hears Alex cry out her name from behind when she’s being dragged by the officer outside to the cop car. Tobin’s headache continues to pound a lot more when she feels the rush of cold air hit her skin once she’s outside the bar. Her eyes are following the rest of the officers arresting the rest of the idiots involved while her rights are being read to her, not that she cares at the moment. Her eyes follow a particular figure when she sees Tyler get in another cop car as well just a few feet away. And then she can feel the slanting rain pour down which causes all the white bodywork of the cop cars to look as if they were glowing, smudgy illuminations in the dark night.

“Watch your head.” The officer warns is the last thing Tobin hears before she piles into the backseat of the cop car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	44. "What Is Your Job Tobin?" (Greg's Girl)

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Sounds from the clock hung up on the wall Is the only thing Tobin can hear as she’s lying flat down in her lone jail cell staring up at the ceiling, her mind going at a mile a minute. She wonders if Tyler’s cell is anywhere near her. But she doubts it knowing he would probably be on bail right now by his rich father. As for her? Tobin lies there unsure of whether her first telephone call should direct to. Her parents? Matt? Greg? She knew she couldn’t ring Alex tonight, it just wouldn’t be a good idea. She didn’t want the brunette to bail her out of jail on the night her girlfriend throws her a planned surprise birthday party. The last thing Tobin wanted to feel was downright embarrassment. Not to make matters worse, she was having a massive killer headache from getting nicked at the bar by some random stranger’s leg and it wasn’t going away anytime soon. When she sat in the backseat of the cop car Tobin bravely asked if she could get some Tylenol when she arrived. The officer simply scoffed sarcastically looking at Tobin’s reflection in the mirror. So Tobin wasn’t exactly having a great night.

All of a sudden, Tobin heard male voices in a casual mannered discourse. One of the voice was very distinct and familiar to Tobin. She scrunched her eyebrows in thought of who it could be until she heard the pinging sound of the cell bars vibrate. Her body instantly shot up from the bed and she turned to find Greg disguised as an officer standing on the other side of the cell with a very unhappy expression.

“Let’s go.” He said sternly.

 

**\-------------------------------**

 

They exit the backway without any officer noticing them. Tobin is silently thankful that Greg is able to somehow take this off her personal record. Lord knows that if word ever got out to Tobin’s parents she’d be on the next available flight back to Jersey. She follows him the entire way until they exit the building’s back door exit where it leads to the parking lot set aside for the police department only. Greg marches down the lot isles with Tobin following close behind. He hasn’t spoken a single word but he doesn’t need to because Tobin is more than confident he isn’t very pleased with her right about now. Tobin just stares at the cement ground as she follows Greg to god who knows where he is leading to. That is until she bumps into him when he suddenly stops all movement. She looks up to find his agitation and anger in his eyes then takes a step back.

“So is this what needed to happen for you to finally wake up?” He asks, the tone in his voice completely unhinged.

Tobin rubs the back of her neck. “I - uh - no?” She mutters back.

“No? Wanna try again?”

“Look, I’m sorry. I – I don’t know what else to say.”

“An apology would be nice. And not to me, to Tyler.”

“Did you bail him out too?”

“Nope, his father took care of that. The son of a rich famous corporate attorney would make great headlines and nobody in his firm would like that. He was bailed an hour after he got here.”

“So where he is now?”

“That I don’t know. I had my own charge to save.” He scoffs sarcastically and unashamed.

“Greg, I’m sorry. I didn’t know this was going to happen. You have to believe me.” Tobin says sincerely.

“Tobin, you don’t exactly have a hot record of credibility here for me to even start believing you. I’m not even sure where your head is at. You’ve pushed me away one too many times.”

“I know.” Tobin mutters. “I honestly didn’t know he would show up at the bar tonight. I don’t even know what happened. I was just trying to protect him from getting into another fight. I just – didn’t see any of this.”

“What the hell were you thinking?! Another fight?! Really Tobin, like that just seems to be your only answer these days.”

“I wasn’t trying to fight anybody! I was just trying to protect him.”

“Were you? What about that night he got kicked out of his dorm? Or the morning after when he got expelled? Or how about the week before that when he and his druggy buddies decided to crash a sorority party and ended up seriously harassing the girls there? Huh! Were you protecting him then?”

Tobin shakes her head, unaware of the news. “Greg he – Tyler wouldn’t hurt those girls.”

“And how would you know? You’ve forgotten the whole purpose of your job ever since – “

“Since what?” Tobin urges. “What, because of Alex? Is that what you’re gonna say?”

Greg takes in a deep breath exhaling out his frustrations. “Your mind isn’t there and I can sense it.”

“You don’t understand okay. Trust me I’ve thought about all of this it’s just – I forgot what it feels like to be a normal kid again.”

“Normal?” Greg scoffs back.

“Yes! Normal okay. I don’t have to be the pro soccer player overseas. I can just be a regular kid in college!”

“Oh right, and have the perfect girlfriend and have all the friends in the world and party the rest of your senior year. Did I get that right?” Greg says sarcastically annoyed. “Let me remind you Tobin you made some trouble of your own in Paris let’s not just forget that. There was a reason the Elders chose you.”

“I know! You keep reminding me!”

“Hey don’t make me the enemy here. I just busted you out of jail! And by the way, that’s a first for any of my charges for crying out loud.”

Tobin’s head immediately drops rubbing the tired sleep of her heavy eyes. “I feel like I’m controlled – by all of this. Like I have to do everything correct and by the book – I mean you don’t have any idea what it’s like to meet someone like Alex. Someone that you just feel so right with. You want me to sacrifice the person that means so much to me? Is that what the Elders want? To be alone for the rest of my life!”

There’s a deadly silence. And Tobin and Greg glare at each other as if they’re trying to read each other’s mind. Then Greg takes a step forward and then another. He finally approaches Tobin and places a hand on her shoulder.

“I need to show you something.” He says soft and cautiously. And then the next second they orb out of the parking lot.

 

**\--------------------------------**

“Where are we?” Tobin hushes in a whisper as she realizes Greg has orbed them both into an unknown house. She tries to follow Greg’s footsteps in the dark and quiet household without making any recognizable noise. “Greg seriously!” Tobin whispers loudly this time. “Aren’t we like breaking and entering?!”

“Shhh. Keep quiet and just follow me.” He mutters back.

“I’m trying to.” Tobin quickly replies as she dodges a tiny lamp night table at the corner of the long hallway in the dark. “Whose house is this?” Tobin urgently whispers.

And then Greg flickers on the kitchen light and goes to grab a drink out of the fridge. Tobin looks around to find the kitchen counter covered in those renovate home magazines and old newspapers, while pictures of crayon doodles and colored markers scattered across the kitchen table.

“Is this – uh where you live?” Tobin asks curiously.

Greg shakes his head as he closes the cap on his bottled drink. “Nope.”

“So…this house belongs to?” Tobin asks cautiously.

Greg places his drink on the counter and takes off a family photo off the fridge. His arm reaches out for Tobin to grab onto it. She slowly takes the picture off his hands and then looks down to find a cute family photo. There are two tiny girls, what Tobin assumes to be the age of 5 & 7, and their mom is fairly averaged height dirty blonde with an incredible large smile kneeling in between the two little girls with her arms wrapped around them. Except there’s no dad in the picture.

“Is this – your family?”

Greg nods silently.

“This is – your house?”

“Used to be.”

Tobin shakes her head. “I don’t get it Greg, why are we here?”

“You said I didn’t know what sacrifice was, well this is me showing you what I have to give up every single day.”

Tobin looks right back down at the picture, guilt overwhelming her suddenly.

“I used to be a firefighter – when I was alive before I came a white lighter. I remember there was a hot summer once, the hottest summer I ever remembered. I was taking a nap when we got a call that a house fire may have been started by a brush fire right in the backyard. We get there in 20 minutes or so but by that time half the house was down in flames. We’re all suited up and we clear the area – the cops haven’t showed up yet or the ambulance. So me and my partner, Freddy, we’re the first two guys in and the first thing we do is clear out the main floor. Except the entire family is upstairs so we bust up the two flights when we hear crying and screaming to our left. So we’re about to charge over but then we hear another pair of screams on our right this time. So Freddy and I decide to split up, he goes left and I go right. I manage to get to the crying sisters but one of ‘em is trapped behind the bed near the corner of the room. So I get the other sister out and rush back to other girl, but the smoke is bad, I mean real bad. I can’t see anything and my lungs feel like they’re on fire. I practically have to crawl back to the room and all I can hear is loud crying. I finally make it to her and she clings onto me like she’s never seen another person in her life, ya know. Freddy finally makes it and he grabs onto the little girl and tells me he’s coming back for me. But he’s already out of the door before I can tell him don’t, it’s too late. The house was going down in seconds, smoke and heat was the only thing I could feel. My ears starting ringing in pain and my skin felt like a thousand degrees. I tried to get up on my feet which I do but I feel so dehydrated I wanna pass out, so I drop to the floor as weak as can be. And then I look up to see the ceiling caving in on me and that moment – I’ve never felt so afraid of death in my life and well, Freddy never came back to the house.”

Tobin gulps, “You died that night?”

Greg nods.

“How di – did you get – “

“In touch with the elders?” He finishes for her. “They found me Tobin, because they chose me. They believed that I had more to give in this world and ever since I got a second chance to live, so to speak, I ran with it and I never looked back.”

“But I didn’t die – did I?” Tobin says worriedly.

“No, no you didn’t. You were chosen early on, you’re lucky. You don’t get to face death the way the rest of us did.”

“But – your family?”

“They don’t know, I make sure they don’t ever find out the truth about me. They think I’m buried six feet into the ground rotting away in my casket. I come here from time to time just to look after them. To make sure my little girls are doing okay, to make sure my family is okay even if dad is out of the picture.”

Tobin looks down at the picture again. This time she focuses solely on Greg’s girl, the dirty blonde with one of the brightest smile. Then she tries to picture where Greg would be standing in the photo, probably right behind them asserting the alpha male role, or probably he would be bunched in the middle with his two little girls on his knees.

“That rule about not falling in love, I never liked it either. I hated the fact that I couldn’t just walk up to my old bedroom and snuggle right up to my wife through all the nights she cried herself to sleep. Or the fact that I couldn’t take my little girls to school in the mornings anymore. Instead Grandpa would have to drive them every morning and tell them their daddy wouldn’t be able to pick them up from school anymore. So don’t tell me I don’t know anything about sacrifice because I have to live everyday knowing I’m no longer a father or a husband anymore.”

Tobin stood there motionless and unresponsive. She had a look into Greg’s past for the first time and found sorrow. Then suddenly they both turned to the hallway as the lights flickered on.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” A female voice worriedly called out. But when she walked into the kitchen she found no one.

 

**\-------------------------------**

Wave after wave crashed onto one another in the darkness of the night. Tobin breathed in the cold sea breeze and her spine shivered from the feeling. She looked out into the vast ocean and suddenly felt like she was being swallowed by her reality.

“Tobin?” Greg called out from behind, allowing her to think for a few minutes after he had orbed them to the same beach where Tobin found solitude many months ago.

Tobin turned her head over her shoulder. “How do you – “

“Deal with it?” Greg answers. He exhales a deep breath. “After a while you learn how to. Trust me I’ve had sleepless nights thinking about my kids and the family I left behind. It doesn’t leave me for a second.”

Tobin shakes her head. “I don’t think I could manage that.”

“Tobin, I understand Alex is something special to you. I don’t doubt that. What I’m worried about is that if this continues on – you might not like the consequences that follow. And I can’t be there to save you – or her.”

“Why does there have to be consequences at all?!”

“Because she will could your judgment.”

“You don’t even know her.”

“How can you save your charge if she’s in the picture? Tobin, honestly. How can you explain to her that you might have to miss out on some of the most important things in her life because you have a duty to your charge you have to honor? How can you dedicate your time to your charge fully when in the back of your mind you’re wondering if she’s safe or – “

“I can deal with it. I’ll figure out how to.” Tobin interjects.

“With lie after lie? Do you think she deserves that?”

Tobin’s only response was silence.

“Tobin, you might think I’m the worst person right now – forcing you to choose a life you never wanted over someone that could be your entire future. But I’m doing this now because – if you understand the gravity of all of this you can save yourself from living a life in regret.”

Tobin shakes her head, not understanding what Greg’s caution is exactly. She felt like her life was crumbling down on her in a matter of seconds now.

“What if I don’t want any of this anymore?”

Greg pauses, he looks at her in sincerity. “Then I guess – we made a wrong decision.”

“I didn’t mean to mess up so badly.” Tobin replies after a pause.

“I know you didn’t Tobin.” Greg answers genuinely. “And I’m sorry for making all of this that much harder on you.”

“Do you regret being a white lighter?”

Greg smiles back and shakes his head. “No.”

“But your family?”

“My family has their lives to live just like I had. And now in this lifetime, I’ve got a different job than saving people from fires. And I wouldn’t trade it in the world.”

Tobin listens to Greg’s words carefully, believing his stance. After a moment of silence, “I could hurt her.” Tobin says with sadness.

Greg nods in full understanding in silence. He puts an arm on her shoulder. “I can’t force you to make any decision. You have to do that on your own. Just know – there are others that matter in all of this in the end.”

Tobin turns away from him and walks closer to the shore suddenly urging to dive into the freezing water. Ready to escape it all. Greg watches her in concern and somber.

“Tobin.” He says, “You have time – you don’t have to make a decision now.”

But Tobin doesn’t reply back, she just stares off her eyes peered on the little light shone from the moon’s reflection.

“I’ll give you some space.” Greg softly whispers. But before he orbs out Tobin calls his name.

“Greg?”

“Yeah?”

“What was your wife’s name?”

Greg genuinely smiles. After a pause he answers, “Whitney – Whitney Engen. The hottest blonde in my senior class.”

At that Tobin and Greg share a nice chuckle together. And then Tobin watches the blue and white light illuminate then disappear into the darkness.

 


	45. A Night Outside Of Ruby's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...

“Please pick up, please pick up.” Alex mutters under her breath as she paces back and forth in her bedroom. But the other line continues to ring. “Shit.”

Alex plops on the edge of her mattress and tosses the phone over her shoulder. She buries her face in the palms of her hands feeling her heart pick up second by second. It’s been a couple of hours since the arrest and all Alex can worry about is Tobin’s safety. She closes her eyes trying to settle her racing heart and thinks of a recent memory.

**(the night before Tobin’s birthday)**

_“It fits you perfectly. I hate to boast but I definitely have good taste.” Alex says proudly as she watches Tobin wear the necklace gift around her neck._

_Tobin smiles. “Lex you really didn’t have to get me this.” She says looking up at Alex’s blue eyes once again._

_“Tobin I hate to break it to you but when people are in relationships they get each other gifts.” Alex replies wittily._

_Tobin smiles and leans into Alex’s lips. “Then you must really like me.”_

_But before Tobin can close the gap, “No – I love you.” Alex corrects her as she cups Tobin’s right cheek in her palm. And Tobin finally closes in and they share a nice soft kiss._

_Alex pulls back after a minute, she brushes a strand of loose hair behind her own hair. “Can I ask you something?”_

_Tobin nods while she kisses Alex’s forehead softly. “Sure.”_

_“How do you have so much faith?”_

_Tobin pulls back and tilts her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”_

_“I mean – you’re so spiritual. I just didn’t think that was you. I figured you were the popular collegiate athlete that went pro – earned a lot of money, got a lot of cute girls, able to anything and everything you wanted. I just didn’t think God would fit in the picture.”_

_Tobin shakes her head smiling down at the little bed space in between._

_Alex hums out a chuckle, “I just meant – you believe having faith in things no matter what. I can’t do that. I feel like I’m more wired to think realistically ya know?”_

_Tobin nods understanding where Alex is coming from. “My parents always brought me and my brother to church when we were younger every Sunday and I hated it...”_

_Alex laughs a loud._

_“…but then I grew up a little and went to Paris and realized that there was so much this world offers ya know? And not everyone is lucky to experience the things I have. And sometimes I have to admit that before, I probably was taking everything for granted – drinking and thinking money and soccer was everything I wanted. God gave me all of that ya know?”_

_“You know I went to church too when I was younger and I never felt the same way you do.” Alex jokes._

_Tobin shrugs her shoulders. “Not everyone does. I guess that’s why everyone has a different path – that maybe one day you’ll feel the same I do.”_

_Alex pauses and nods, “I think I’m learning how to.”_

_Tobin chuckles. “Yeah? My words are just that inspiring to you huh?” She jokes._

_But Alex doesn’t falter, she shakes her head and reaches out for the cross necklace dangling from Tobin’s neck. Her fingers play with the gold charm. “Well he gave me you.” Alex whispers and then stares into Tobin’s eyes with a beaming smile._

_Tobin leans her forehead onto Alex’s and smiles into their kiss. A fire ignites within Tobin and the next second she collapses her whole weight on top of Alex as she hovers her naked body with her own. Digging her palms into Alex’s hips and the next minute Tobin’s bedsheets become tangled once again._

**\----------------------------------------------**

 

It’s officially been 24 hours since Alex has seen Tobin last. The blue eyed girl has no idea which jail Tobin is in – let alone if she ever made bail. She couldn’t exactly call Tobin’s family seeing how they’ve never met and often pondered if telling her family would be ideal. So the only thing Alex could do was to bury herself in her studies but she couldn’t control her thoughts let alone study organic chemistry. So she busied herself at work – which was a major concern for the rest of the girls.

“…selfish, ignorant butthead is what she is!” Kelley rants in annoyance.

“Kelley you can’t say that. It’s not Tobin’s fault, you know that.” Ali retorts.

“Do I? Open your eyes Ali, she’s acting like a total douche right now.”

“I actually agree with Kelley on this one. She’s acting like a guy, being all distant and that crapt I hate.” Kristie adds as she rounds the corner of the bar huddling to get into the conversation also.

“If we’re all chiming in here, then I’m with Kel and Kris.” Sydney scorns just a few feet away.  

“It’s totally clear, she’s avoiding all calls, texts from Alex. She doesn’t even have the audacity to call her if she’s ok. I mean it’s clear she’s avoiding any real responsibility and repercussions from last night.” Kristie chimes a little louder now that the bar crowd has gotten chattier.

“You guys she’s probably embarrassed! She got arrested in front of her girlfriend and all of her friends _at her own birthday party_.” Ali defends.

“I’m just stating facts.” Kristie says astutely. “I’ve seen it all before.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Ashlyn mutters under her breath with a heavy eye roll. “Look, it’s only been a day. None of us know what it’s like to get arrested. If anything she’s probably dealing with her parents right now. I’d say we give it a break.”

Sydney and Kristie just shake their heads totally appalled of the entire situation, as if it was just another juicy gossip rumor run in the mill type of thing. They both walk away with dirty trays while Kelley has the last word of course.

“Just saying – if Tobin doesn’t show up anytime soon I think we’re going to have to deal with a major breakdown.” And then points a finger across the busy restaurant.

Ali and Ashlyn look over to find an overtly exhausted Alex with heavy eye bags knowing fully well the brunette had been crying for some time.

**\--------------------------------------**

**(2 hours later)**

 

“C’mon Tobin, pick up. Please pick up. Pick up pick up pick up…” Alex mutters repetitively to herself doing her best to keep warm from the chilly air. Still she gets no response when the other line doesn’t pick up. Instead, she only hears Tobin’s automated voicemail greeting that she’s heard only about a million times.

“Damn it!” She says in frustration as she hangs up the call. She sighs out deeply and squeezes her phone like it’s the only therapeutic release she can act on at the moment.

_God! Tobin where are you?_

But all of a sudden in her moment of brief silence, she hears a faint whisper from behind.

“Lex.” Tobin says almost out of breath.

The brunette turns around so quickly and sees Tobin standing in the same clothes from afar. Her feet immediately shift into gear and practically rushes over, wrapping her arms around Tobin to embrace her in a whole heartedly hug. And for a nice quiet minute they both sigh in relief and comfort of each other’s warmth, breathing each other in.

Alex pulls back, still keeping her arms wrapped around Tobin’s neck. “Tobin where have you been?! I’ve been trying to call you since the other night. Did you not get any of my calls or my messages? How did you get out? Who bailed you out? Did you tell your parents?” Alex gets out in just a matter of seconds.

Tobin sighs out expecting for Alex to have this sort of reaction.

“I was so worried. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I thought you were – well it doesn’t matter now. You’re here.” Alex sighs out in relief once again as she cups Tobin’s face gently in her hands.

Tobin stays silent.

“Tobin? Hey, what’s wrong?” Alex coos as her thumbs rub softly on Tobin’s cheeks.

“Lex…” Tobin starts.

“I’m not mad. I mean – I was – more so pissed at that stupid cop but I’m not anymore. I’m just glad you’re okay. I’m just glad you’re here. For a second I thought you were going to just disappear on me.” Alex shakes her head.

Tobin is caught off guard the second the words came out of Alex’s mouth. She stands frozen in time like everything currently surrounding her wasn’t real. So Tobin stands still, trying to remember all the small details the moment could bring her.

“Lex I can’t.” Tobin says in barely a whisper.

Alex tilts her head. “Can’t what babe?”

Tobin’s eyes avert from Alex’s cautious and concerned stare. “I can’t anymore.” Tobin whispers again, this time it’s barely loud enough for Alex to comprehend.

“You can’t do what Tobin? What are you talking about? Hey, can you look at me? Please. What’s going on with you?” Alex pleads softly.

Tobin does her best to look up, even if it is the slightest eye contact she can bare right now.

“What can’t you do Tobin?” Alex asks once more, softer this time, brushing through Tobin’s hair and then skim softly down onto Tobin’s chest.

Tobin finally lifts her head and fully gives Alex the eye contact she’s been yearning. She breathes out a mixture of a disappointed sigh and a long breath. “This, I can’t do this.” Tobin states as if she’s practiced the line over and over.

Alex can only look at her in confusion. Her brows scrunched up as she slowly retreats her hands from Tobin’s chest. Shaking her head slightly, “Wha – what do yo – what does that mean? You can’t do what Tobin?”

“This – as in you and me.” Tobin states, this time her tone is a bit harsher and cold. “This is getting too complicated.”

It doesn’t comprehend for Alex right away. Like the words spoken from Tobin aren’t real and are just broken up syllables Alex is so desperately trying to piece together. Alex’s hands retreat from embracing Tobin and then folds her arms across her chest finally feeling how chilly the air is and shakes her head once more, “I don’t get it.” Alex almost has to mumble out. 

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Tobin corrects herself, hoping to get her point across.

“Do this?” Alex stutters completely caught off guard.

“I can’t be in – not with you.” Tobin mumbles not believing the words herself.

Alex can feel her internal body shake. Her hands start to become cold, and her mind subconsciously forces her to take a step back.  

It even catches Tobin off guard as well. “I just can’t do this anymore Lex, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Alex repeats, this time finding her lips to put to use.

Tobin looks down at the wet cement ground instead of the brown sand she had been staring at for the past 24 hours since Greg had left her on that beach.

“Are you scared?” Alex mumbles out, her eyes locking onto Tobin’s body expressions. She couldn’t read her.

Tobin looks up confused, “What?”

“Scared of us? I know things have been going fast with us a little – and just – I thought you felt the same. I – I - Tobin I’ve never felt like this with _anyone_.”

Tobin shakes her head, “That’s not - I’m not scared Lex.” Tobin replies confidently.

“Then what are you doing?” The tone in Alex’s voice is full of despair and confusion. Her eyes look as if she’s begging for Tobin to take it all back.

“I don’t know.” Tobin answers, 100% full of honesty. “But this – we just have to stop.”

“We have to stop?” Alex asks incredulously.

“Alex please.” Tobin pleads sensing the frustration tone in her voice.

“Please what? Are you really doing this right now? I mean – what – I don’t get it. You’re what – _breaking up with me_?” Alex was struggling to keep from crying. She was struggling to keep her emotions in check, at bay, afraid she’d lash out. Alex didn’t want to do that, she didn’t want to scare Tobin away. But Tobin’s persistent push to demand distance, space from her, wasn’t helping. Tobin was slipping away by the second, and the pain had come so quickly. She was blindsided.  And her eyes swelled with tears and sadness behind every drop and for good reason. Her eyes were no longer the bright alluring blue that Tobin had loved so much. Instead, there was no color that shone in Alex’s eyes. Instead, it was filled with heartbreak, sorrow, and now, hopelessness. Pain that Tobin had caused.

And Tobin could barely look back at Alex, afraid that if she’d stare too long she’d crumble the same way Alex had in front of her. But worst.

“I don’t wan – you can’t just do that. Like you’re the only one that gets a say in this!”

“Alex.” Tobin’s voice was desperate and hurt.

“Are you unhappy?” The despair in Alex’s voice is loud and clear. “If you just tell me – if there’s a problem Tobin I can fix it. I mean - are we taking things too slow? Do you want me to – I don’t – do you want more from me? I ca – “

Tobin shook her head and sighs in frustration. “Stop making this harder Alex. Please.”

“I don’t even know what’s wrong Tobin is! How am I making things hard for you?!”

But Tobin chooses to remain silent. She even tries to take a step forward but her legs don’t move an inch.

“This is why you ignored me.” Alex states softly piecing the puzzle together in her mind. “You came here knowing exactly you were gonna do this didn’t you?” Alex asks already knowing the answer.

But Tobin doesn’t have a reply.

Alex shakes her head, the tears falling down her cheeks fast. “Well if this is what you want Tobin – then fine.” Her voice breaking.

“I’m sorry.” Is all Tobin can mutter out softly.

But it isn’t enough for Alex. She slowly walks away back into the restaurant in heartbreak, forcing Tobin to watch her walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all hate me. But this is for the story you'll find out the bigger picture in the end.   
> Comments?


	46. She Was Blindsided

“ _Kel_ , if you go in there now she won’t talk to you.”

“Oh and how do you know that?”

“I just do. If we broke up you’d be the same.”

Kelley pauses thinking of the dreadful scenario. “Hm, you’re right. So what – we’re supposed to just let her stay in there all day? Hope it’s been almost three days. Alex has never missed that much classes before.”

“Look I know you’re worried but I think the last thing she needs right now is to see _anyone_. Let alone think about school.”

“I guess you’re right.” Kelley sighs out. “I better text the girls and call Ruby. I don’t think she’s coming into work anytime soon.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Hey remind me who that kid is in her class, the one that’s gonna drop by notes?”

“I think his name is Seth.”

“You’re sure he didn’t tell Tobin.” Hope double checks.

“I made sure of it.”

Hope nods. “Okay. I gotta get to class. You’ll fill me on things later?”

Kelley nods as she holds her cell up to her ear. “I’ll call you if anything happens or if I need damage control.” She jokes.

And Hope chuckles and bends down to kiss her lightly. She leans her forehead on the shorter freckled girl. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”  


\------------------------------------------

 

Tobin gets to class earlier than usual and finds her entire row filled with empty seats. She sighs deeply but is a little relieved she can at least get some quiet time before class starts. Before she would have to dread the possibility that maybe today Alex will finally show up to class. Tobin wasn’t surprised but a bit concerned that Alex hadn’t shown up to class the last several times. And of all those times she so badly wanted to show up to Alex’s dorm to check up on her, but knowing fully well that wasn’t her obligation anymore. Tobin looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed again but out of frustration because time had barely passed and class hadn’t even started yet. And during the entire time waiting and during class lecture Tobin couldn’t help but think of Alex while glancing often over at her empty seat.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

“Hey, you wanna get some coffee or something? I don’t think I wanna go back to my room.” Tobin says. All of a sudden the tables have turned, Tobin pleading to hang out with Simon rather than the other way around.

“Uhh – I can’t.” Simon answers back nervously.

Tobin shoots him a bizarre look. “C’mon man. I’ll let you bring your comics this time. I just gotta get out of here.”

Simon looks away playing with the straps of his backpack. “Uhh - seriously dude. I can’t.” And then he proceeds to walk away past her as if he’s in a hurried rush.

But Tobin doesn’t let him get that far away when she quickly grabs at the elbow of his arm forcing Simon to turn around brusquely. “You alright Sim?”

Simon just nods his head furiously. “Yeah, yeah.” He repeats.

“You sure? Why are you in such a rush?”

“I just – gotta do an errand.” He pretends.

“What kind of errand?”

“Just uh – those uh – ya know regular kind of errands ya know…adult stuff.” Simon stutters.

“Adult stuff?”

“Mhmm.” Simon nods faking.

“Simon.”

“Okay fine!” Simon rubs his face in the palm of his hands. “I’m seeing Alex.”

And Simon has never seen a much angrier expression on Tobin’s face ever before. “You’re wha – “

“Let me rephrase that.” Simon says exasperated cutting off Tobin’s abrupt rage. “I’m heading over to her dorm to drop off some notes – ya know for all the class she’s missed lately.”

“Alex?” Tobin repeats, softer.

Simon nods. “Yeah – it’s just some notes Tobin. She called me if it would be okay to go over the class work – she just doesn’t wanna fall behind.”

“She called you?”

Simon nods feeling guilty as if he went behind her back to collude with her ex-girlfriend. “Yeah the other day.”

Tobin exhales out and then nods understandably. “Okay. I uh - guess I’ll see ya later.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, it’s okay. You’re just doing her a solid.” Tobin pats his shoulder for assurance. “I’ll see ya later.”

“Okay dude! See ya later!” Simon bellows out after her waving but drops his arm noticing how Tobin walks away with her shoulders drop and her head down, almost as if his news sucked all the life out of her.

 

**\--------------------------------------------**

_Boing. Boing. Boing. Boing. Boing._

It’s later that day and Tobin is unfortunately stuck in her dorm doing nothing but sitting in her desk chair bouncing the tennis ball up and down on her wooden floors. She stares blankly at the computer screen displaying the boring homework in front of her. But she doesn’t care for any of it, not when Alex is at the forefront of her mind.

**(flashback)**

_“You need to stop staring at me.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_Alex smirks with a shake of her head. She turns over her shoulder, “I can’t study if you’re distracting me.”_

_“I’m not distracting you.” Tobin chuckles from the edge of her bed._

_“Oh really? So you haven’t been staring at me for the past 20 minutes?” Alex questions playfully._

_But Tobin doesn’t cave in, instead she stares at the textbook in her lap smiling. “Nope.”_

_“Riiight.” Alex jokes back. She turns in Tobin’s desk chair back to her studies. “Ya know, you’re lucky you’re cute. Because I swear Tobin every time we try to study toget – “_

_But Alex is cut off when she feels Tobin’s hovering presence behind her, placing her hands on the arm rest of the desk chair. And it takes everything in Alex to stand her ground and not turn around to meet Tobin’s hazel eyes. So she tries to keep her focus on the homework in front of her but not without a smirk at the end of her lips._

_“Tobin.” She scolds._

_The older girl leans down and kisses Alex’s left shoulder lightly, then placing her lips above her ear to whisper. “Just the thought of you always distracts me.” And then she kisses her softly on the temple walking back to her spot and plops back on the edge of the bed. She barely looks up to see Alex’s reaction but does feel her presence when Alex’s standing figure blocks the light from her reading._

_“Lex?” Tobin asks._

_Alex doesn’t reply but smirks devilishly instead. She pries the textbook out of her girlfriends lap and drops it on the bedroom floor._

_Tobin chuckles softly, “I kinda needed that.” Pointing to the dropped book._

_Alex shakes her head and slowly crawls on top of Tobin’s lap giggling._

_“Well look who’s being distracting.” Tobin jokes as Alex’s finger pushes into her chest forcing Tobin to lie flat on her back. Both grinning and smiling dumbly into each other’s kiss._

**(flashback ends)**

 

_I gotta get outta here._

And the next second Tobin swipes the keys off her desk table and trudges out of her front door, sweater in hand.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**(flashback)**

_“Tobin...Tobs…babe…” Alex breathes out slowly._

_But Tobin as usual isn’t stopping her caressing, gentle attack when her lips don’t let off of the soft skin on top of Alex’s chest while hovering above her._

_“Tobin…” Alex tries again this time as she looks down to watch Tobin place kisses everywhere very near her chest._

_Tobin does pause, her eyes looking up. “You want me to stop so you can study, don’t you?”_

_Alex chuckles. She cups one of Tobin’s cheek in her hand. “No, I just wanted to ask you something.”_

_Tobin cocks an eyebrow in skepticism. “Right now?”_

_“Yes!” Alex giggles out. “So are you listening?”_

_Tobin laughs back and takes the bite. “Okay, so what’s up?”_

_“Why is it that you always seem to be the one - running the reigns?” Alex shamelessly asks, her hand pushing a strand of hair behind Tobin’s ear._

_Tobin just tilts her head for Alex to explain her train of thought. “Reigns?”_

_“I just meant – aren’t you ever…like don’t you need…well what I’m trying to say is – “_

_“Lex?” Tobin questions unsure of what her girl is getting at._

_But as a response Alex covers her face in her hands trying to hide her blush._

_“Do I need what?” Tobin urges._

_“Relief?!” Alex finally blurts out loud her hands still covering her face._

_Tobin chuckles and begins to sit up, pulling Alex up along with her. She grabs at Alex’s hands so they’re face to face. “Ya know I don’t mind if you don’t feel like you want to do anything – I mean in that nature. If we’re talking about the same thing.”_

_“You don’t mind?” Alex asks incredulously. “Are you sure – are we talking about the same thing?”_

_It’s this time Tobin brushing a hand through Alex’s hair. “Lex I know I’m the first girl you’ve been with and I heard every word you said to me in my car that night. And I wasn’t lying to you when I said I wasn’t gonna force you to do anything you didn’t want to. I get it.” Tobin leans in and kisses her lightly._

_“Well…let’s say I think I’m a little more comfortable in doing things now…” Alex teases, her fingers tickling Tobin’s upper thigh having Tobin watch every tracing move._

_“What kind of things?” Tobin caves._

_And Alex looks Tobin dead in the eyes with such confidence and lust, she leans in and kisses her._

_“Lex?” Tobin questions when she pulls back bewildered where Alex’s head is at._

_Alex pulls back too slightly but responds with a devilish smirk and a shake of her head. “Shhh.”_

_And then she pushes a finger into Tobin’s chest for the second time that night and straddles Tobin’s waist._

**(flashback ends)**

 

_I gotta get outta here._

Is the last thought running through Alex’s mind as she laid in her bed practically staring blankly at the other empty side of her mattress just a few minutes ago. She felt suffocated each second she stayed in her dorm as everything in her room reminded her of Tobin, of every minute she spent with Tobin. So when she was sure that Kelley and Hope had fallen asleep, she slipped out in her sweats and a thick coat and decided to go on a breezy night walk. Anywhere and everywhere that could take her mind off of Tobin, somehow.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Although Alex didn’t get very far. She strayed around campus watching other students roam by during the middle of the night. She looked away every time she saw a couple cuddle close and walk past her. It made her sick to her stomach. She sat on a nearby bench and tried to collect her rambling thoughts, and every single one circled around a certain tanned, a once pro soccer player.

“Alex?”

She looked up. “Serv.”

“Hey. Are you okay? What are you doing out by yourself? It’s pretty late.” He questioned softly and overtly concerned. “Are you - you’re crying.”

Alex shook her head wiping away at the falling tears. “I’m fine.” She mumbled.

“You don’t look like it.”

Alex scoffed. “Yeah well, I’ve had a rough couple of days.”

Serv nodded understandably. “Can I sit next to you? Or did you want to be alone?”

“Sure.” Alex replied almost too quickly. “I don’t wanna be alone anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Servando asked as he began to sit down next to Alex, leaving a few inches of space in between.

“You don’t want to know.” Alex scoffed again.

“But I asked didn’t I?”

Alex shook her head one more time rolling her eyes in the back of her head. “Serv – it’s not – it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“But its bothering you, I mean Alex you’re crying.”

“These could be tears of joy you don’t know.” Alex tried, an attempt to sound anything but glum. But her voice was close to breaking in a matter of seconds.

“Alex, c’mon.” Serv tried once again, urgently.

Alex paused looking down at the ground below her feet, breathing in and out slowly. Her chest huffing and puffing from all the crying she’s done.

“I ju - just don’t get it.” Running a hand through her locks of hair.

“Get what?”

“That night. Everything went so smoothly that night. Didn’t it?”

Serv shook his head muddled. “What night? Did something happen?”

Alex’s eyes began to tear up. She shook her head. “I messed up.”

“What are you talking about? Al you gotta give me something here.”

“To – I messed up with _Tobin_.” And there it was, the first time Alex speaks of her name since the breakup.

“How’d you mess it up with Tobin?”

Alex just shakes her head again, wiping away at the tears at the end of her eyes. “I don’t know – I just – I don’t get it. Maybe she wasn’t happy with me.”

“How could anyone not be happy with you?” He replies with a kind smile.

Alex looks to him sweetly and gives him a polite smile, her eyes still teary. “You’re sweet Serv – but you just don’t get it.”

“Then tell me.”

“I would if I knew!” Alex replies exasperated. “But I don’t. I don’t know why she did it – why she would do it out of the blue. I mean we were doing so great at least that’s what I thought – I – I – still lov - love her, ya know. And I thought she…loved me.” Alex breaks down again unable to hold back the tears.

Servando throws an arm around her bringing her close to console the crying girl in his arms as best as he could. “Well she didn’t, not if you’re like this Al. Not to you.”

And Alex continues to cry into his chest, embracing his close clasp around her. It’s almost comforting to her to have someone just hold her. But it breaks Tobin’s heart at the image. When the older girl stands frozen from afar, her hands in the pockets of her sweater, looking on confused. At the image of him being so close to her – _too_ close to her. At the image of his arms wrapping her tight to him as if he’s the answer to her problems. But Tobin’s heart breaks when she sees how Alex is allowing him to do so. To wrap his arms around her for her to lean into his embrace so acceptably. But Tobin’s heart breaks mostly because this is the first time she’s seen Alex so breakable, delicate – and abandoned. She didn’t mean for it to end like this – for it to be like this – for it to hurt so much.

 


	47. I Dont Like Seeing You With Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to HAIM "Let Me Go" in the final scene. You'll like the song and plus it's a great tune to mesh with the writing.

“Nothing here.” Tobin calls out as she lifts the lid of the trash bin.

Greg turns around looking astounded. “You’re looking for him in a trash bin?”

Tobin shrugs her shoulders. “What? I’m making sure we’re checking every place.”

“Right but we’re not exactly checking every square feet. C’mon.” He waves her over.

They both turn the corner and exit out of the empty hallway. They end up with no luck finding Tyler. Instead they find themselves in a hot spot for heroin junkies and aggressive homeless people. Tobin looks on her surroundings cautiously hoping that they don’t find Tyler here. She sighs loudly.

“Don’t worry he’ll show up.” Greg quips recognizing the distressed tone from Tobin’s sigh.

“Really? When do you think that will be?” Tobin asks sarcastically.

“Sooner than you think.” He replies with a pat on her shoulder.

Then a heroin junkie with cut, beaten up clothes and disgusting hygiene abruptly pushes through them shooting them an angry look.

“Hopefully soon.” Greg quips.  

Its hours and hours later when Greg orbs Tobin back to the campus and in her dorm room. Still, no sign of life of Tyler anywhere. Tobin plops herself down at the kitchen stool her face drowning in her hands. Greg sits next to her feeling every ounce of sympathy for the recent new white lighter.

“It’ll be fine. He’ll show up sooner or later.”

“Well my gut feeling tells me it’s the latter.” Tobin replies saddened dropping her hands from her face.

Greg pauses, “Listen, I know it’s been a couple of rough days for you since…well you know. But I just – I want to let you know you did the right thing.”

Tobin shakes her head defeated. “It doesn’t feel like it.”

Greg nods agreeing. “No it doesn’t.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Don’t you ever wonder if – she’ll marry someone else? And some other guy gets to play dad.” Tobin asks curiously.

Greg exhales in, pausing. “I never told anyone this but – two years later after my death she went out on a couple of dates. Some guy she met through her coworker.”

“Really?” Tobin asks tilting her head.

Greg chuckles shamelessly and nods. “Yeah. I even did some snooping around to check him out.”

“You did? How’d you manage that?”

Greg fakes a cough. “Not fully allowed to disclose anything.”

“So you were okay with her dating – someone totally else?”

Greg exhales a deep breath. “Honestly, I hated it. I loathed the idea of it. But then I saw something I never thought I would see.”

Tobin sits up confused.

“He made her laugh. And then everything became clear – like it was so simple.”

“What was?”

“Moving on.”

Tobin shakes her head. “I don’t get it.”

“Seeing her with someone else of course bothered me. But then he made her laugh and I realized that she didn’t need me or that guy she had a couple of dinners with to go back to her life. She just needed to accept it to herself that she was okay with moving on. She didn’t need my permission or anything. You understand now?”

Tobin shakes her head. “I don’t know. I’d be heartbroken. I mean how do you move on?”

“I wish I could tell you. But the truth is, I never did.” Greg says finally. He stands up and pats her on the shoulder. “So you okay? You have any plans later?”

“Yeah.” Tobin scoffs. “Studying.”

Greg smirks. “Okay then. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He winks and then orbs out. Leaving Tobin alone near the kitchen, she pulls out the cross necklace she’s been wearing and hiding under her shirt. She looks at it and breaths out. She misses Alex.

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

“So then the professor told me I couldn’t turn in any of extra credit anymore because he thought my comment was wholly inappropriate. I mean can you believe that?!”

“Well…kind of.”

“Al you can’t be serious.”

“Kelley you called him a sexist out loud in front of the entire class.” Alex says deadpan.

“Well he is.”

“Just because he doesn’t like women’s soccer doesn’t mean he’s sexist.”

“Yes it does.”

Alex shakes her head and rolls her eyes as Kelley begins to rant about her nagging professor as they’re both walking towards back to their dorm after a late night session at the library. But as usual Alex’s focus drifts off and unfortunately lands on a sight not for Alex’s taste.  

“Al…Al…Alex – are you even listening?”

“Hm?”

“Al what are you looking at?” Kelley questions as her eyes peer over to the direction Alex’s focus seems to be on. And low and behold she too along with Alex stands completely frozen as the two friends see Tobin from afar – chatting with none other than Christen. And a shiver runs down Alex’s spine causing goosebumps.

“What the hell?” Kelley mumbles appalled under her breath unable to stop herself.

“Is that – “Alex timidly starts.

“Al let’s just get outta here. C’mon.” Kelley urges.  

“Is she with – are they – “

But Kelley doesn’t have any answers for her roommate whose heart is slowly breaking away once again at the unfathomable image. And Kelley has to practically reach out and grab Alex’s arm and drag her all the way back to the dorms. And the goosebumps on Alex’s spine begins to prickle more as the cold breeze picks up.

**\-----------------------------------------------**

The harsh blowing wind and the unsettling rain was unforgiving. It was well past later that night as most of the students on campus were comfortably asleep and dry in their dorm rooms through the hell bent rain storm. Well, all for except one student as Alex rounded Tobin’s dorm building and rang the elevator up all the way to her floor. It was ironic the way she slowly, cautiously walked up to Tobin’s front door when the entire time she had assuringly barged her way there upset and angry. Though, she knocked on the front door as loud as she could be heard. And she has to take in a deep breath the next minute when the front door finally opens.

“Alex? What are you doing here?” Tobin says groggy like.

 

But Alex walks right past her and casually enters the old dorm she was so familiar with just not so long ago. And Tobin lets her with her eye’s following the soaked brunette in as she closes the door behind her.

 

“You’re soaked Lex.” Tobin says concerned and still a bit sleepily.

 

Alex turns around and scoffs harshly at the nickname. “You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

 

Tobin’s mouth slightly opens but she quickly shuts it close knowing fully well Alex was right. No matter how hurtful the truth was. “Do you at least want a towel?” But Alex doesn’t have to respond anyway when Tobin quickly leaves to the bathroom and returns back with a dry towel handing it off to Alex. “Here.”

 

“Thanks.” Alex mutters, taking the towel and drying off her hair.

 

“Let me take your jacket, you’re probably freezing.” Tobin offers and Alex simply obliges with no hesitation or fight.

 

Tobin places it down on the ledge of the couch quietly her eyes averting Alex’s longing stare. They share a silent moment or two, taking in each other’s presence since it’s been a while since they both stood in the same room. Even though it’s been a couple of days, it feels like a lifetime to them. Tobin notices how tired and weary Alex’s eyes look, taking in how fragile she looks right now.  

 

“You okay?” She genuinely asks breaking the ice.  

 

“Am I okay?” Alex sarcastically repeats, letting Tobin know exactly how rude the tone is in her voice. “Is that really want you want to ask me right now?”

 

“Lex...“ Tobin says softly rubbing the back of her neck, not wanting to start anything troublesome.

 

“You can’t call me that anymore.” Alex cuts her off, urging once again. Her tone almost pleading like.

 

“Okay.” Tobin replies agreeably. “You’re right.”

 

Another silent dead beat.

 

“Alex what are you doing here? It’s late.”

 

Alex pauses, “I don’t know.” She breathes out. “I just – “

 

“Just what?” Tobin questions.

 

“Are you seeing her?” Alex confronts without a beat.

 

“What?”

 

Alex doesn’t think she can repeat the question again without breaking into tears. “ _Are you - seeing her?_ ”

 

Tobin shakes her head in confusion. “Seeing who?”

 

“Christen.” Alex can barely whisper out.  

 

“Christen? No - Alex no. I’m not seeing Christen. Or anyone else.”

 

Alex feels immediate relief, but her jealousy and bitterness tends to bite at her heart a bit more. “Well, it didn’t look like it.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I saw you guys. Outside of the library earlier. I was with Kelley an - “

 

“And what? You thought I moved on?” Tobin cuts off, asking a bit perturbed at Alex’s assumption.

 

“What was I supposed to think?” Alex replies harshly.

 

“Do you think I would really do that to you?” Tobin inquires the wrinkles on her forehead creasing. 

 

“Well you broke up with me out of nowhere, so I guess anything is possible right.” Alex challenges right back.

 

Tobin sighs out frustrated. “Alex…”

 

“Look – I didn’t come here to fight with you. I’m not gonna be that bitter ex-girlfriend but it’s not exactly like we’re on entire different continents okay. We go to the same school so if you’re seeing someone then - all I ask is if you just - try to keep it to yourself. At least for now, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

 

Tobin pauses but nods anyways agreeably.

 

Alex gulps, then breathing in a deep breath. She didn’t think her request would be accepted so easily. “Thank you.” She mutters out.

 

“I guess - I could ask you to do the same.” Tobin blurts out of nowhere.

 

Alex’s eyebrows furrow, clearly upset. “What are you talking about? _I’m_ not the one flirting with the next pretty girl I see.”

 

“I wasn’t flirting with Christen.” Tobin defends. “We just ran into each other.”

 

But Alex immediately rolls her eyes hard disgusted at Tobin’s sorry attempt to defend herself.

 

Tobin scoffs and shakes her head. “Yeah – well what about Serv?”

 

“ _What about Serv?_ ” Alex challenges.

 

“You seemed pretty snug with him the other night.”

 

Alex squints her eyes in utter disgust. “That was different!”

 

“How?” Tobin pushes, the volume of her voice matching Alex’s angry one.

 

“I wasn’t flirting with him. He just happened to be there – I wasn’t exactly myself. ”

 

And it’s this time for Tobin to roll her eyes. “How noble of him.”

 

“What does it matter to you anyways? You don’t get to care anymore. You made that pretty clear.”

 

Tobin shakes her head. “Then what are you doing here Lex?”

 

Alex is dead silent.

“You know what – forget I came.” Alex says harshly and grabs at her jacket on the couch. She walks towards the front door as her shoulders brush against Tobin’s lightly. Tobin’s mind subconsciously itches at Tobin to reach out grabbing Alex at the wrist softly. As a reaction Alex turns around fully facing a hurt yet confused Tobin she could just tell by the look in her eyes.

 

“You shouldn’t go – not out there.” Tobin states referring to the violent rainstorm outside. “Just – stay…for the night.” Tobin insists, gazing into Alex’s eyes with a pleading look.

 

“I shouldn’t.” Alex whispers softly.

 

“Just for the night.” Tobin begs again in her husky whisper.

 

Alex takes a deep breath in when she looks down at Tobin’s lips and then traces her jawline back to Tobin’s eyeline. “Do you really want me to stay?” She murmurs, pushing the envelope just waiting for Tobin’s reaction.

 

And as the only response that Tobin has is clearly following her heart’s instincts instead of listening to her head. Because Tobin’s arms reaches out and grabs at Alex’s waist and pulls the brunette closer into her, falling into the same routine she and Alex had both missed. Alex quietly gasps as Tobin leans in to rest her forehead against hers. Alex’s eyes hasn’t moved away from Tobin’s striking, lustful glare and neither has Tobin. Their lips are blaringly close centimeters away from even closer contact.

 

“Tobin.” Alex whisper, almost warning like. Knowing fully well they were seconds away from possibly making the entire situation that much worst.

 

But Tobin continues to listen to her heart’s instinct and doesn’t take into account Alex’s semi warning. Instead she closes the gap and slowly latches onto Alex’s lips for a slow and steady kiss. Alex can only reciprocate back, her hands falling into routine as well when they snake onto the back of Tobin’s neck. And then pulls Tobin even closer urging for their kiss to pick up pace and squeezes at Alex’s waist. It’s so pleasurably overwhelming for the both of them but Tobin is the only one that can muster courage to pull back. Both panting out of breath, urging for more.

 

"When you said that you loved me - did you mean it?" Alex barely whispers. 

“"Lex..." 

“"Just tell me, did you mean it?" 

“Tobin leans her forehead on Alex, a once usual comforting routine. She nods, "Yeah, I did." 

“"And...what about now? Do you - still mean it?" Alex stutters out looking directly into Tobin’s eyes. 

“But Tobin stays silent. 

“"If you want me to go - just answer the question Tobin." 

“"I don't want you to go. You shouldn't even be out there." Tobin says assuredly squeezing at Alex’s waist again and pulling her closer. 

“"Do you still love me?" 

“Tobin sighs out. "What do you think?" 

“"I think you should kiss me." Alex replies bravely and almost out of breath. 

“"Lex - we can't make this - " 

“"Tobin, kiss me." She pleads in a desperate whisper. 

“And once again Tobin stays silent unsure to make a logical, thorough decision at the exact moment. 

“"Just kiss me." Alex softly whispers. Her lips closing the little distance.

 

And Tobin does as she’s told. This time it’s Alex that musters the courage to pull back, and this time out of Tobin’s embrace. Tobin looks on confused and worried Alex is gonna slip right out of her hands again. But the look on Alex’s face doesn’t seem to show any sign that she’s about to walk right out the door. Because as she takes a step back from Tobin, she crosses both arms and lifts her shirt at the helms up and over her head. She stands there, hair wet and messy and nothing in jeans and her revealing bra, knowing exactly what Tobin wants. But she doesn’t get a response from Tobin. So she pushes the envelope a little further. She unbuttons her jeans and slowly steps out, one leg following the other. Tobin swallows a deep breath, her eyes wandering where they may. And so Alex reaches a hand behind her back and unclasps the bra. It’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop even with the dreadful rain storm outside.

 

“Alex, we can’t.” Tobin pleads.

 

The blue eyed brunette takes a step back forward and into Tobin’s embrace. She cups Tobin’s face in the palm of her hands. “I love you.”

 

Tobin closes her eyes, her forehead once again resting on Alex’s.

 

“Tobin open your eyes.”

 

And so she does.

 

“I know you love me.” Alex whispers so assuredly when she grabs one of Tobin’s hand and places it over her heart. She kisses Tobin’s cheeks everywhere. “I know you do.”

 

It’s not difficult for Tobin to find Alex’s lips with her own. And soon they continue their passion filled kiss with Tobin wrapping Alex up carefully in her arms. Alex lifts herself on her toes as she wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck allowing Tobin to lift her from the floor when Tobin grabs at her hips. And so causally and easily, Alex’s legs tighten around Tobin’s waist as the older girl leads them to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two updated chapters. Plus I revised the Index List so check that out because I had to wipe out two chapters actually that would drag this story out longer than intended.  
> I do like the guesses that y'all have come up with. That's always fun to read! However, no spoilers for this one!


	48. You've Reached Ty's Voicemail (The Build Up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still editing ch. 49 since it is a hard chapter to write. But I figured I'll give you guys this. Almost done!

_Tobin picks up pace as she hurries to the bedroom with Alex still hoisted and wrapped up in her arms. And Alex hasn’t taken her eyes off of Tobin the second Tobin had lifted her up so easily – falling into an old usual habit. She’s quite aroused even more so when she can feel the strength of Tobin’s arms clasped around her naked hips tightly. Tobin’s legs finally reach the end side of the mattress and gently casts Alex down onto it. Alex perks herself up on her elbows watching Tobin stand right at the edge of the bed slowly undressing herself – her t-shirt first and then her loose boxers. Alex bites at her lip because she can feel her arousal grow and grow by the second. Especially when Tobin slowly inches her way up to Alex – she ravishes Alex’s nude, vulnerable body placing light open mouthed kisses all over her midsection. Alex drops her head softly on the pillow allowing her body to shiver in all the right ways, Tobin feeling the goosebumps arise on Alex’s soft skin. But her lips don’t let up for a single minute, the two too entranced with each other’s bodies filled with love, lust, and longing. Tobin’s lips slowly but surely find the brunette’s skin right below her breasts and kisses away – knowing exactly how to tease the younger girl. And Tobin is right when she can feel Alex’s hands brush through her hair weaving through Tobin’s locks in fistfuls of extreme urge._

_“To – bin. I don’t think I can wait.” Alex barely breathes out. She cups Tobin’s face in the palms of her hands to try for Tobin’s attention._

_Tobin’s attack stop, but she places one last kiss right above Alex’s heart. She looks back up into Alex’s eyes trying to contain her own breath. Alex’s thumbs caresses and rub at Tobin’s cheeks._

_“Don’t over think this.” Alex heavily whispers almost begging noticing the hesitation in Tobin’s eyes._

_Tobin closes her eyes and nods slowly. Alex kisses her softly for assurance. She rests her forehead on Alex looking directly down into Alex’s eyes. “I love you.”_

_And Alex kisses her back softly. Their lips molding into each other’s soft touches. But Alex doesn’t like the slow pace Tobin is taking so she decides to take charge. She tickles her fingers sliding along one of Tobin’s arm and grabs her wrist. Forcing it where Alex wants Tobin to desperately touch. And Alex gasps loudly in between her soft kisses in Tobin’s mouth when Tobin’s fingers slowly enter her wet entrance. Tobin sucks on Alex’s soft skin burying her head in the crevice of Alex’s neck._

_“God I missed this.” Alex pants out in Tobin’s ear as she can feel Tobin’s fingers dig deeper into her moisture arousal. “Fuck.” She mutters under her breath and biting her bottom lip. “Don’t stop.”_

_And for the rest of the night Tobin doesn’t._

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

**(the next morning)**

 

Alex slightly awakes in the midst of the light kisses she’s currently enjoying on the soft skin of her shoulders. She shifts her whole body around, pulling the blankets up to cover her nude body. Her eyes find a smiling Tobin, when the older girl shifts her body as well so she’s hovering upright on top. Tobin’s lips places gentle kisses all over Alex’s cheeks and then down her neck to the top of her shoulders.

“You’re wearing clothes. Why are you wearing clothes?” Alex’s raspy voice mutters barely aloud, her eyes closed and her lips smiling still enjoying Tobin’s touch.

Tobin stops her relentless attack and drops the weight of her body onto Alex’s, burying her head in the nook of Alex’s neck. “Sometimes people wake up early in the morning.” She mutters, joking back. And she hears her favorite chuckle in the world as a response.

“What time is it?” Alex asks her hands brushing through Tobin’s hair. “Actually, don’t tell me. I don’t wanna do anything but stay on this bed with you.”

Tobin instantly picks her head up. She rests her forehead on Alex’s and looks her softly in the eyes smiling brightly.

“What are you thinking about?” Alex whispers, her hands now cupping Tobin’s cheeks.

“You.” Tobin says back quickly and kisses the space in between Alex’s eyes. She pulls back to find Alex only beaming right back. She chuckles quietly, “What are you thinking about?”

“You.” Alex mimics, a finger tracing the outline of Tobin’s jaw.

Tobin chuckles quietly back as she turns her head to kiss the inside of Alex’s wrist.

Alex smiles, reveling in the moment of shared bliss. She weaves a hand through Tobin’s hair once again. “Or…the fact that Kelley is probably on some witch hunt right now trying to find out where I am.” She jokes.

And suddenly reality hits. Tobin lies frozen, a saddened expression forms on her face. 

“But I’m not going anywhere.” Alex says assuredly, noticing the glum look. She cups Tobin’s face in her palms demanding Tobin’s attention. “I’m staying right here, with you. Okay?”

Tobin pauses and breathes out, but does nod anyway. Forcing herself to smile while knowing fully well this moment of shared bliss will have to end – eventually.  But for now she just wants to enjoy this. So she buries her head in the crook of Alex’s neck again, a comfort spot allowing Alex to wrap her arms up around her shoulders embracing the close contact. And they stay like that for the entire morning.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“Tommy! Tommy! Throw it over here! I’m open!” A frat boys yells out loud with his arms waving in the air. But before the young college student can ever have a chance to catch the old pigskin, Greg’s arms somehow appear out of thin air and snatch the football right out of the air.

“What the hell dude!”

“Oh. Sorry.” Greg apologizes and then hands over the ball. “Used to play ball in my days.” He says with an earnest smile.

But the young kid just scoffs, “Yeah, and was that like in the 1800s?” He jokes and then laughs as he runs over to his friend.

“Punk.” Greg mutters under his breath.

“Greg! Hey!” Tobin calls from afar.

“Finally. Where have you been? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago.” Greg wonders as Tobin finally approaches him.

“Sorry – I just got caught up.” Tobin lies.

Greg looks her over, curious but drops the fact anyways. “Anyways, do you know where we are?”

“Yeah.” Tobin nods looking around her surroundings. “Why are we at a fraternity house?”

“Apparently, this happens to be Tyler’s crowd.”

“I know some of the guys here. None of these guys are that stupid – well – they are stupid – but not enough to get into trouble. “Tobin corrects shaking her head.

“Well – sources say different.” Greg cocks an eyebrow.

“Sources?”

“Yes, and now would be a good time to ask that one right over there.” Greg quickly remarks as he shoves Tobin in the other direction. The same direction where the young frat boys were tossing the football back and forth.

“Tobs?”

“Uh – hey guys. What’s up?”

“What are you doing here? Long time no see.” The other frat boy named Tommy tosses the ball over to her and with ease Tobin catches it.

“Just catching up on old stomping grounds I guess.” Tobin replies and underhandedly tosses the ball back.

“Hey, is it true? Did you really get arrested at Ruby’s? By the time we showed up the whole thing was a bust.”

Tobin immediately rubs the back of her neck in sheer embarrassment. “Yeah, that – was uh – “

“Typical Tobs!”

“Dude gnarly! What happened? Whatd’ya do?”

“Well – actually that’s why I’m here. The kid that was in the fight at the bar that night – any of you guys know him? Or seen him around?”

“Kid? What kid?”

“Tyler, he’s a sophomore. He’s kind of short with brown hair – “

“Oh that kid.” Tommy cuts in. “Yeah, he’s been around. Dude is trouble though. He almost got the whole frat in suspension.”

“That dumb twat.”

“Doing what?” Tobin asks curiously.

“The other week the frat threw a rager and as usual the house was going off.”

“Yeah it was!”

“Dude – let me finish the story. Anyways, the punk kid shows up uninvited – at least that’s what we thought – that dumb kid brought over coke and got half the guys riled up.”

“What do ya mean? He showed up with someone?”

“Yeah, apparently he’s in with some of the soccer guys. You know Carrasco and Dwyer and the rest of those guys.”

Servando? “Servando was with him?”

“Yeah, pretty much the whole night. Dwyer and the rest of the guys left earlier on.”

“It’s a good thing too. Another hour of partying and Campus Security would’ve been all over the place.”

Tobin nods in understanding. “Well thanks guys. I appreciate it.”

“Stick around Tobs – we’ll get a few other guys and we can play some touch football.”

“Ah – nah guys not today.” Tobin tosses the football back again.

“Alright. Well come by when you can.”

And with that Tobin waves the guys off and walks back towards the cement pathway to the main campus. With Greg following closely by.

“So, whatd’ya find out?” He asks with his hands in his pockets.

Tobin sighs out. “Nothing good.”

“Care to share?”

Tobin abruptly stops walking and turns around. “He’s making friends with the wrong guys.” She says astutely.

Greg nods his head from side to side. “Okay, nothing new. What else?”

Tobin pauses and inhales a deep breath. “I know who it is.”

“Okay! That’s something!” Greg exclaims. “So now we need a plan.”

“Yeah.” Tobin scoffs. “That part not so easy to figure it out.”

“Well that’s why I’m here.”

Tobin immediately shakes her head. “No, I gotta figure this one on my own.”

Greg looks at her in concern, but nevertheless nods his head in understanding. “Okay. But if you need anything you call me right away. And no plans with fighting! I highly don’t recommend that.” He warns.

With a roll of her eyes she complies nevertheless. “Alright, no fighting.”

“Good. Alright, then I’ll just leave it be.” And as Greg turns his shoulder he looks back at Tobin with the same concerned look. “You sure you’re alright? Do you want to tell me something?”

Tobin pauses, opening her mouth slightly to confess. She so desperately wants to confess her troubling concerns about Servando and her not so rule-abiding night with Alex. But Tobin knows she can’t. So she shakes her head considerably unconvincingly. “I’m fine.”

Greg exhales, “Look Tobin, I know as of recently things haven’t been easy for you. With Alex and all.”

“Please don’t bring her up Greg. It’s already hard as it is.”  _Trust me you have no idea._

Greg nods. “Alright that’s fair. I’m sorry. Just…come to me when things get hard okay? That’s why I’m here.”

“I know.” Tobin replies sincerely with a forced smile.

And the next second Greg orbs out in pure daylight leaving Tobin to think about her recent morning.

_I gotta find Alex._

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Currently, Tobin was in a dilemma. A very big one at that. She had walked around campus without any real direction four hours on end. Her mind was too completely filled with swirling thoughts of a very undesirable conversation she knew that would have to happen eventually. She had no idea how to bring up the fact that Servando was an untrustworthy friend when in fact they had something else bigger to deal with. Their previous night. She knew Alex would want to talk about it – she knew Alex would want more. But unfortunately, Tobin couldn’t give her that.

“Ah, crapt.”

Tobin hums out a soft chuckle when she spots Alex from afar after dropping a handful of her textbooks on the ground right outside one of the campus library. Tobin finally approaches the beautiful brunette and kneels down picking up the last couple of dropped books that scattered all over the cement ground. And then rises to her feet at the same time as Alex as if they’ve always been synchronized with each other’s movements.

“You know this would be a cute meet if we hadn’t already met.” Tobin quips while she hands Alex her books back.

Alex just smirks when her eyes stare into Tobin’s hazel ones. “I could only imagine.” She teases.

“I guess it’s a good thing we already met then.” Tobin smiles right back. “How long have you been here?”

“Five hours. But technically the last hour doesn’t count – I fell asleep reading. Which explains why I must look like crapt right now.” Alex rants, pointing a finger to her indeed messy hair.

Tobin shakes her head slowly in disagreement as she takes a step forward into her, brushing a hand through Alex’s hair. “You always look great.” She smirks in barely a whisper.

And Alex blushes, her skin hot at the touch of Tobin’s comfort. Tobin slowly pulls back, internally scolding herself for falling so easily back into an old routine with the blue eyed girl. She didn’t need to make things that much harder.

“How was your day?” Alex asks, the insides of her cheeks still burning.

Tobin shrugs, and replies after a long thoughtful pause. “Long.” Is the only thing she can come up with.

“Yeah? How come?”

Tobin puts on a polite smile. “It just was.”

Alex nods and clicks her tongue understanding that Tobin wasn’t going to budge. “Are you – busy now?” Alex hesitates to ask.

“Uh – I.” Tobin falters.

Alex nods her head once. “I mean it’s okay if you are. I just didn’t know what your plans were. We – haven’t talked since this morning so…”

Tobin’s hands immediately snug right into her pockets. Her eyes almost dying to avert their direction anywhere else. “It’s kind of late.” Tobin manages to say without looking away.

 _Oh_. “Okay - yeah you’re right.” Alex replies, the tone in her voice practically screaming in utter rejection.

A beat. The two stand in an uncomfortable silence. The hope for more, for anything more than this, sits at the front of their minds but the two unable to do anything.

“I should go.” Tobin breaks.

Alex nods and this time she has to put on a polite smile. Ironically, her cheeks start to hurt when not just a second ago they were burning from Tobin’s sensation touch.

Tobin does her best to smile as well and slowly takes a couple steps back before she turns her back on Alex again figuratively. Tobin still keeps her hands in her pockets with her head shaking down at the ground the entire time.

I miss you. I just miss you. How hard is that to say Alex?!

“Wait Tobin.” Alex calls.

Tobin’s head slowly lifts up and turns her shoulder, seeing Alex’s image approach her. “Yeah?”

Alex takes a couple of deep breaths, she brushes her hair behind her ears. “I just – I just think that…” Alex pauses. “Maybe we should talk. About last night – well – about everything. I think we have to clear the air before…we can jump back into things.” Alex says honestly and bravely.

And at the request, Tobin takes a step back unsure she events wants to at the moment. She nods, the right words not forming in her head at the current moment. “Jump back…” She repeats.

Alex nods. “I – it just – I mean don’t you think we should?” Alex questions.

But Tobin doesn’t know how to respond. It was already hard for her the first time around. She didn’t know how to break Alex’s heart again for the second time.

“Tobin?” Alex whispers, almost pleading and wishful.

“Tobin!” A perky voice calls out from afar.

Tobin and Alex both turn around to the voice. And Alex immediately grows concerned when she sees Christen approach them.

“Hey!” Christen greets as she wraps her coat tightly around her. “I thought I noticed you.”

“Hey.” Tobin politely smiles back. Then steps aside allowing Christen to notice that Alex is there too. “Uh – this is Alex a friend of mine. You guys know each other right?” 

And Alex is stunned. She can’t even reply back in the nick of time too confused and bewildered at Tobin’s statement.

“Hey! Yeah I know Alex – well kind of.” Christen cheerfully replies bobbing her head to and fro. “You guys studying late too?”

It takes a minute or two for Alex to get hear gearings together. “Uhh – yeah I was – I just finished actually.” She finally answers back.

Christen nods. “I can’t believe how soon the semester is almost ending! It’s crazy.”

Tobin nods, faking. “Yeah – crazy.”

“And all the running around just to get things done. It drives me nuts.” Christen small talks with a large smile.

“I know what you mean.” Tobin sincerely replies.

“Hey, so you think you have some energy still left to study with me?” Christen pushes cutely nudging Tobin’s arm softly.

Tobin stuffs her hands in her jean pockets deeper feeling Alex’s eyes pierced on her.

“Oh c’mon pleeease. Just stay for half an hour – I don’t wanna study alone.”

Tobin inhales a deep breath nervously and slightly look over to Alex trying to gauge her body expressions.

“Unless – I’m interrupting something.” Christen ads as her eyes peer back and forth from Alex to Tobin. “You know what – I think I’m intruding.”

But Alex doesn’t falter her stare from Tobin’s direction awaiting Tobin’s response.

“Chris – its ok. You’re not intruding.” Tobin slowly answers as she looks back at Christen.

“Are you sure?” Christen asks once again.

“Yeah.” Alex’s voice perks up. “Christen you’re not bothering anything at all.” Alex fakes as she forces a fronting smile. “Right Tobin?”

And Tobin looks over at Alex once again unsure what to say but hoping Alex can read the apologetic look in her eyes. But Tobin doesn’t have to respond back when Alex fills in the gap.

“I guess we’ll just catch up when _you_ feel like it.” Alex sasses and Tobin can for sure feel every bit of anger and frustration fuming form Alex’s tone.

“Great! So study buddy, you ready?” Christen asks gleefully.

“Uh – yeah.” Tobin caves.

And as Tobin follows a step behind Christen toward the direction of the library her head peering over her shoulder to look at Alex once more. And for what feels like the millionth time she has to watch Alex walk away.

  

\---------------------------------------------

 

**(a couple of hours later)**

 

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

“Alex please open the door.” Tobin pleads still standing outside of the hallway.

And then right on cue the door opens wide and it’s Kelley that’s standing on the opposite side.

“ _Well, well, well_. Look who we have here.” Kelley sassily snickers.

“Kelley.”

“We can skip the dreadful intros Tobin. There is a zero percent chance of me being polite.”

“Is Alex here? Please Kelley, I just wanna talk.”

“Why? So you can break her heart again?”

Tobin shakes her head. “Kelley it’s not what you think.”

“So what – you hook up with Alex again for one last rah-rah and then sneak behind her back and hook up with Christen!?”

“I’m not hooking up with Christen. Kelley please. I need to see Alex.” Tobin remarks with another shake of her head.

“Why would I listen to you?” Kelley sasses.

Tobin tries to defend herself once more but a familiar raspy voice interrupts their little showdown.

“Kel, stop.”

And all eyes are on Alex suddenly as the brunette appears from behind the front door. Stepping into view and in between Kelley and Tobin. “It’s ok Kels, I got it.”

“Fine.” She mutters under her breath. And then steps back inside to the dorm but not without an evil snare towards Tobin’s way. And then just like that it’s just the two of them as Kelley finally closes the door on them.

“What are you doing here Tobin?” Alex asks coldly.

“Alex…I just – I wanted to explain for earlier.”

“Earlier?”

Tobin sighs. “I didn’t mean to leave you like that.”

“Ohhh, earlier. You mean when you chose to leave with Christen – or did you mean completely ignore the fact that I wanted to talk about last night – about us. You want to explain that?” Her tone sarcastic, disgustingly bitter, and angry.

Tobin pauses, “Alex, it’s still complicated. I didn’t meant to - “

“Leave me, right?” Alex fills in with her arms crossed.

Tobin slowly nods ashamed.

Alex shakes her head in disbelief. “What exactly are you doing here Tobin?” Alex genuinely asks. “Because if you came here to apologize just save it, I don’t want to hear it.”

Tobin is nothing but silent. “There’s something else.”

Alex folds her arms across her chest, standing and waiting.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea – that you stay friends with Servando anymore.”

Alex shakes her head confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I just – I need you to stay away from him.” Tobin pleads softly. “He’s not the guy you think he is.”

“ _Wow_.” Alex scoffs bewildered. “That’s a lot coming from you.”

And Tobin can feel the not so subtle dig. “Alex, please just listen. Let me explain.”

“No, I don’t want to listen. In fact, I’ll save you the trouble. You don’t have to explain anything to me anymore. After all, we are _just friends_ right.” Alex says harshly, making sure she emphasizes the last word to let Tobin know exactly where her heart stands now. “Actually – you know what? We’re not friends.” 

Alex scoffs annoyed then turns around on her heels and opens her front door. Before she walks back into the dorm she turns over her shoulder one final time. Looking at Tobin shooting her such a distasteful look Tobin’s never seen. “Maybe that’ll clear things up for you the next time you see Christen.”

And the front door slams right in Tobin’s face with no remorse.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**(a couple days later)**

 

“You look like crapt.” Simon utters the second he sees Tobin right in front of class.

Tobin shoves right past him hard and into the classroom.

“I meant you don’t look so great.” Simon adds following a step behind.

“Not any better Sim.”

“Sorry.” He takes his claimed seat next to her. “You’re not sick or something right? Because as much as we’re bros – I really can’t afford to get sick right now. We’ve got the semis for the ultimate laser tag in like 2 weeks.”

Tobin shoots him the most disbelieving look. “No Simon, I’m not sick. I just couldn’t sleep.” She says massaging the back of her neck trying to loosen the knot.

“Does it have something to do with Alex?” Simon blurts out. But then quickly backtracks stuttering when he sees Tobin’s annoyed look, “Or – uh you know – someone that looks like Alex.”

“Just drop it. Okay?”

“Alright.” Simon answers in sympathy.

In just the next second, a multitude pack of their classmates come bursting through the front doors shuffling to their seats. And Tobin’s eyes somehow find a familiar pair of blue eyes in amongst the mass. She slowly begins to rise up in her seat when she sees Alex approach the isle but immediately her heart feels dejected when Servando walks up from behind her, falling into step. He places a hand behind her back as he leads the two up the flight of stairs to his isle. And Alex briefly – just briefly – locks eyes with Tobin noting the sleepy bags under her eyes but most importantly the hurt locked deep in them. Though, the brunette quickly shakes it off as she allows Serv to take the lead following his every step forcing a smile toward his way. 

“Dude, is that? Is that what I think it is?” Simon whispers over his shoulder as he too doesn’t miss quite a show.

Tobin pauses, “Yeah - it is.” She says with one final look and then slumps back into her seat.

“So – you guys really are over?” Simon inquires as he looks at his depressed friend.

Tobin breathes out like someone had just punched her right in the gut. “Yeah - I guess so.”

He pats her on the shoulder. “You okay?”

She looks over Simon once, “I’ll get over it.” She fakes.

Simon just shrugs not knowing what else to say.

“Okay! Okay guys lets settle down.” The professor calls out as he claps his hands together. “Alright, so now we’re all in the stretch. Just a couple of weeks more and you guys are out of my hair. Or is it the other way around?”

Some chuckles from the class erupt while others holler in excitement.

“Alright, alright. Hey! Let’s settle down!” He calls out again. “Anyways, I’m glad to have you all here and I hope we’re all gonna stick it out for the next couple of classes before the semester even ends. So kids – buckle up because it’s gonna be rough from here and out. Alright now everybody turn to chapter 23 please.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

_Yo! You’ve reached Ty’s voicemail because I’m currently screening your call. Kidding, not really. Say whatever you have to say at the beep! Later!_

“Tyler, it’s Tobin. Call me back please.”

Tobin is miserable and unfortunately she’s stuck in her dorm room again. The terrible weather outside doesn’t let up as if the storm hasn’t passed and wont for anytime soon. She’s been trying to reach Tyler’s phone but it keeps going to voicemail. And what’s worst is that she can’t get Alex out of her mind for days now. Again, she rubs the back of her neck roughly the knot still tensing her muscles. And in a blink of an eye Greg suddenly orbs in unhinged and peeved.

Tobin leans up from her slouching position on the couch. “What’s wrong? I haven’t heard from you in days. You’ve been unusually quiet.”

“You need to find Tyler now.” Greg urges, his position firm and stern.

Tobin rushes to her feet. “Look I’ve been trying. It’s gotten a lot more complicated recently.” As Tobin thinks of a nasty thought of Servando’s arm around Alex previously. It brings distaste in her mouth. “I need help with a plan.”

“It’s the Elders.” Greg cuts off.

“The Elders? What about?”

“You need to find Tyler tonight. Something is going to happen and you need to be there – for him.” Greg pushes seriously.

Tobin shakes her head in complete confusion and panic. “Greg you’re rambling and not giving me anything. What did the Elders tell you?” Tobin insists.

“That you have to find Tyler tonight. Hes in trouble again. That’s all I can say.”

“What do you mean – in trouble? Who’s getting him into trouble this time?!”

“Ruby’s, head there.”

“Wait – what?!” Tobin stutters. “Greg you’re not making a whole lotta sense – which is not of the usual - but still I’m just getting a weird vibe from you. Slow down will ya. Just start from the beginning.”

Greg pauses, “Tobin listen to me very carefully. Something is going to happen tonight to Tyler and as your white lighter you have to be there to save him.”

“What’s gonna happen to him?” Tobin asks concernedly. “Greg? Answer me.”

But Greg can’t force himself to face Tobin or look her in the eye. “Just go – now.”

Tobin stands there frozen knowing fully well that something was wrong with Greg but she couldn’t point a finger on it. So she decides to save this inquiry for later and does what Greg wishes. She heads to get her jacket from the hook on the wall. “You coming?”

But Greg shakes his head. “Not this time.”

“But I need you.” Tobin pleads. “He won’t listen to me on my own, you know that.”

“I can’t Tobin!” Greg bursts. And Tobin stands confused and worriedly at Greg’s sudden strange demeanor. “I’m sorry, Tobin I can’t.” This time his tone softer.

Tobin looks over at him knowing that something was pushing at him. She shakes her head in anger, frustrated that of all times Greg doesn’t offer his help. “Fine. I’ll find him on my own.”

And like that Tobin is out the front door in a hurry while Greg watches her departure in overtly concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	49. Found You (The Accident)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested.

Tobin pulled up on the curb in her Honda Civic and in quite a scramble. As she stepped out of the car parked on the other side of the street her eyes immediately found Tyler on the sidewalk right outside of Ruby’s.

_Found him._

She walked closer to him while thinking exactly how else to approach him this time around. All the while her mind was also focused on the fact that Greg’s previous behavior was somewhat odd & strange. But she didn’t have time to exactly think in composure as she was unfortunately & ill-timely greeted by a familiar group of faces. Kelley, Ali, Ashlyn, Alex, walked right out of the Ruby’s entrance doors surprisingly followed by Servando, Tyler, and a random stranger Tobin had never met.

_What the hell was Tyler doing with Servando in the first place? And who the hell is that guy?_

Tobin had forgotten that it was well past midnight and the bar had just come to a close. Kelley was the first one to acknowledge Tobin. Ali was right behind her with Ashlyn’s arm slung over her shoulder. Unfortunately, it was too late for Tobin to turn around and hide.

“And what the hell are _you_ doing here?” Kelley sasses as she stuffs both hands in the pockets of her windbreaker.

Tobin comes to a stop just a few feet away, trying to shrug off the mean tone in Kelley’s voice.

“Kelley.” Ali mutters in a scolding tone while Ashlyn does her best to cover Alex away from Tobin’s sight. But it’s a little too late. Especially when Tobin’s eyes quickly dart over from Tyler to Servando, whom happens to have his arm thrown over Alex’s shoulder. Again, Tobin’s disgusted at the sight of Alex mild laughter from some dumb joke Serv probably told her coming to an absolute silence as Alex caught Tobin’s stare.

They looked at each other for longer than a glance. As if they were trying to read each other’s mind. But Tobin was here on a mission so she kept her gaze forward on Tyler and specifically the stranger he was talking too. They looked like they were conversing in whispers like they didn’t want anyone near to hear a few feet away from the group. To Tobin, this stranger seemed trouble but she couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Well, are you just gonna stand there Heath? Because we’re closed if you couldn’t tell.” Kelley sasses again, this time Ali nor Ashlyn can hold her back.

“I just uh – I was looking for Tyler actually.” Tobin said honestly taking a step back subconsciously.

At this, the stranger had looked up and towards Tobin’s path at the mention of Tyler’s name. So did Tyler who looked physically different. He had an oversized sweater on and both hands in his pockets, and Tobin could tell he lost some significant weight. And his hair was a lot messier than usual and the dark eye bags under his eyes were a clear indication he hadn’t had much sleep in the past couple of days.

“Are we going or what Serv?” The stranger interrupted.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Servando replied as he stared down Tobin cautiously. His arm still protective around Alex’s shoulder as if it should be there always.

“Tyler look – “ Tobin started to say but immediately closed her mouth.

She saw Servando grab softly onto one of Alex’s arm to pull her closer in his direction which meant the stranger’s car parked right on the curb. “Alex, you coming?” She heard him say.  

Alex couldn’t help but turn away from Tobin. So confused as to what Tobin was doing there exactly but also about the entire situation. She was still hurt and angry at recent past events concerning their relationship but her heart just couldn’t put away the thought of the hazel eyed girl. Her heart was pulling her in so many directions. Tobin saw the touch of Servando’s hands on Alex which only fueled her dislike of the guy even more. Tobin wanted to push off his hands and be the one to take Alex home.

_Not him._

“I guess we’ll see you guys later.” Ali muttered softly as she hugged Kelley and Alex goodbye while Ashlyn watched on, confused also by Tobin’s sudden appearance.

At this time, Tyler and the stranger had already entered the car. Servando held the backdoor open waiting for Alex to climb in herself. Hesitantly, she walked to the door with Kelley following behind. Tobin was so frozen and unsure of what to do. She needed help. She needed Greg. Though, Tobin had to quickly remind herself what she was there for as she rushed over to the driver’s side. She kneeled a bit to see through the window and sure enough saw Tyler in the passenger seat high. She could see him jittery as usual and his eyes glossy red. Tobin knocked on the driver’s window. Everyone stopped in their actions jumbled as to what Tobin was exactly doing. The stranger complied and rolled down his window.

“What do you want?” He said annoyed.

“I need to talk to Tyler.”

The stranger out right just scoffed. “Now? _Now_ is not a good time.”

Tobin looked at the driver for a second and stated, “Tyler, get out of the car.” She said bluntly ignoring the stranger completely.

Tyler was too high and didn’t seem to acknowledge Tobin. Or at least, he couldn’t. He just shook his head and scoffed rudely. “Can we just go? C’mon. I wanna get out here.” He urged.

“Tyler get out of the car.” Tobin repeated.

“Relax, he’s coming with us.” The stranger replied.

“No he isn’t. Tyler c’mon, please.” Tobin said again persistently.

“Hey! Did you hear what I said?” This time the stranger replied sternly, tired of this useless back and forth.

“Tobin, what’s your problem?” Servando inquired noticing the situation was slowly escalating.

Tobin looked up at Servando’s direction trying to gauge his reaction as well, but mostly annoyed. At the same time, noticing that Kelley and Alex had not entered the car, thankfully. Then she looked directly into the stranger’s eyes as a challenge and could see that he was high as well. There Tobin decided that she was gonna have to be aggressive to get Tyler out of this situation.

“Tyler get out. C’mon I’m not kidding around.” Tobin demanded.

“Go away.” He muffled still not looking at her direction.

“Hey Tobs, c’mon relax. He’s going home. Derek & Serv are gonna give the girls a ride back to the campus.” Ashlyn inputted as she and Ali was watching the scene unfold from where they were standing. But Tobin wasn’t listening.

“Look Tyler listen to me.” Tobin pushed.

Then abruptly, the driver’s door swung wide open. The driver, apparently named Derek, climbed out of the car leaving his door wide open. Tobin had to take a few steps back hoping it wouldn’t get too confrontational but that seemed out of the question. And it was then that Alex and Kelley’s body shifted in nervousness.

“I said he’s coming with us. Are you deaf?”

Tobin didn’t think it would be any good to respond to this stranger. Maybe ignoring him would be an option? She knew she had to act fast to get to Tyler whether this Derek liked it or not, even if he stood in the way. So Tobin shoved the guy aside and walked towards the other side of the car. But midway the stranger had gotten in front of Tobin’s face and shoved her back just as violently. But Tobin only took a few steps back. So this got ugly fast.

“Are you fucking listening?!” He yelled. “What is with you?”

“Hey! Derek chill.” Servando rang out. He walked quickly to his friend to stop from anything getting to horrid. 

Ashlyn intervened as well and stood in the middle of the two her back facing the stranger. She grabbed onto Tobin’s shoulders her face filled with concern. “Hey calm down ok. Let’s not make this into a big deal.”

“Ash let go, alright you don’t understand.” Tobin pleaded.

Derek faked an annoying laugh and scoffed. He turned to Servando, “Let’s go Carrasco, I don’t have time for this shit.” And then he climbed back into the driver’s seat slamming his door along the way.

“Look Ash, you’re in the way. I need to get Tyler out of the car.” Tobin repeated herself.

Ashlyn just shook her head bewildered. “What is it with this kid? What do you owe this guy for?”

“Hun, let’s not get involved.” Ali chimed in from the sidewalk. Kelley and Alex now huddling next to her together unsure of what was encountering in front of them.

While Ashlyn and Tobin were going back and forth with questions all going unanswered, Servando turned to Alex wearing a caring look. “Did you guys still want a ride with us?”

Alex looked behind Servando’s shoulder, taking a quick glance at Tobin and her current predicament. Something in her gut was telling her not to get in the car. “You know what Serv – actually I think we’re just gonna catch a ride with Ashlyn.”

Servando immediately looked dejected. “Are you sure?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, thanks though.” She smiled back. “I’m sorry.”

Servando politely smiled back. “It’s okay. Just make sure you don’t go home with Tobin.”

Alex parted her lips slightly as if instinct it was her duty to defend Tobin, but that wasn’t her heart’s obligation to do anymore. So she shut her mouth and weakly smiled back and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, from just a couple of feet way, Ashlyn was still inadvertently in the middle of Tobin’s way.

“Look, Ashlyn I can’t tell you right now but I just need to make sure Tyler doesn’t get in that car.”

“Well it’s a little too late. Look, Derek and Serv are just heading back to the campus. That’s where he’s going ok. It’s not a big deal. I’m trying to help you out here – I don’t want you to get into another fight.” Ashlyn replied.

Tobin sighed out. “He can’t leave with him.” Tobin pushed.

 “Why?! What’s going on? You can tell me Tobin – I’m just trying to help.” Ashlyn replies tiredly.

Tobin shook her head and paused. “Look, you don’t understand even if I told you the truth. I just – I just have a feeling he can’t be leaving in that car. Please.”

Ashlyn could only stand there and ponder Tobin’s sincere cautious warning. She nodded after her silent pause, “Look, why don’t you and I just follow them back to the campus? That way you know he’s heading back safely. Okay?”

By the time Tobin could even reflect or respond, Servando, Derek, and Tyler was already in the car. He drove off dangerously in a dash of speed while Tobin just stood frozen on the road unsure of what to do next.

“Shit.” Tobin muttered aloud under her breath. She looked to Ashlyn once again, “Look just make sure you take Alex back home alright.”

Ashlyn could only nod in confusion as she watched Tobin jog to her car parked across the street. Once, the Honda Civic engine roared to life Tobin did an immediate U-turn and skidded down the road rather loudly. She had failed to get Tyler to come with her so she decided to take Ashlyn’s advice instead. She followed them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“What the hell just happened?” Kelley questioned, her arms in the air.

“Ashlyn, what did she say? Where is Tobin going?!” Alex urged, the tone in her voice full of worry.

Ashlyn turned around and walked closer to the girls waiting on the sidewalk. “I don’t know. But we gotta go.”

“What did she say Ash?!” Alex repeated herself once again.

“Hun, what’s going on?” Ali chimed in, her voice in worry too.

“I have no idea.” Was all Ashlyn could reply.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“Roll up your fucking window! It’s fucking freezing out there!” Derek demands at Tyler now that the three boys are riding in Derek’s car.

“It’s not that cold.” Tyler says defensively.

“Hey dumbass look outside! It’s raining. Now roll up the fucking window.”

Tyler shakes his head. “Fine.” He mutters back now that he is finally rolling the window up.

Derek looks at Serv through his mirror. “Dude, what the hell was that about back there? You know that crazy chick?”

But Servando isn’t looking his way, instead his eyes are trained on the horrific wet conditions outside of the car window. “I don’t know what that was about alright.”

Derek just scoffs and shakes his head in bewilderment. “That was fucking nuts! What the hell does she want with you kid?” He asks seriously now glancing at Tyler in the passenger seat on his right.

Tyler shakes his head as well, though in annoyance really. “Long story.”

“Well she practically wanted to fucking attack me just to get to you. What the fuck is that about?!”

“You wouldn’t even believe me if I told you.” Tyler replies brassily.

Derek just laughed, almost a bit delusional. He shook his head glad that it was over and playfully whacked the back of Tyler’s head. “Punk.” Derek looked at Serv again through his rearview mirror. “Too bad the girls didn’t join us.” He teased disgustingly.

Finally Servando looks back at directly at the mirror. “Shut up alright. I don’t wanna hear it.”

But Derek doesn’t listen. “Don’t get so sensitive about your girlfriend Carrasco. I’d bet you still get action from the hot piece of ass tomorrow – _that’s_ a guarantee.” He laughs perversely.

Servando, still staring at him through the mirror, “Fuck you.” He says deadpanned.

“Jesus, tough crowd.” Derek mutters.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, Tobin was driving in her Honda Civic dashing through the dark, rainy night as the other oncoming traffic zooms past her in the other lanes.

“C’mon, c’mon! Get out of my way!” Tobin shouts in panic. She weaves through the traffic doing her best to keep up with the red mustang that happened to have Tyler inside. “Move out of the way!” Tobin shouts again, this time followed by several honks of her horn.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

While, Tobin sped through the heavy pouring rain and traffic as best as she could, Ashlyn was hot on her trail as well with the girls seated in the back of her truck.

“Oh my god! Ashlyn will you slow the fuck down!” Kelley yelled from the back seat clinging onto her seatbelt for dear life. “I could kill you!”

“Ash! Stop driving like a maniac!” Ali pleaded with her girlfriend from the passenger seat.

“Look, babe I’m sorry. But I need to follow Tobin she’s acting – the whole thing was weird. I just have a bad feeling.”

“Well then drive like a normal person!” Ali yelped as Ashlyn’s truck avoided a close call with a minivan while trying to switch lanes. “It’s raining for god’s sake! Will you drive safely please!”

“She wouldn’t do anything.” Alex defends, but almost in a whisper, unsure of it herself.

Ashlyn shook her head in disagreement, “That’s not what I meant. Look, will you guys just try and help me keep an eye on her car. I can’t see a fucking thing.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Derek and the boys come to a full stop at a red light in front of a four way intersection. A few feet away lies a small bridge designed as an only two lane road. Derek, still feeling high on his previous coke hit wants to get even higher.

Turning to Tyler, “Where’s the pipe?”

“Right now?! You want a hit right now?” Tyler says a bit dazed. “You’re driving.”

“And what the fuck does it matter to you?” Derek replies frustrated. “Just give it over. Just a quick hit.”

“C’mon Derek.” Servando says as he looks away from the window. “We’re almost back at the campus.”

“Hey fuck you guys! I’m the one driving your asses back – now give it kid.” Derek urges, his eyes bloodshot red, glossy, and practically bulging out of their sockets.

“Don’t give it to him man.” Serv states.

“Fuck off Carrasco. Always ruining my fun.” Derek bursts flipping the finger.

“C’mon the lights gonna turn green soon. Why don’t we just wait till we get back to the campus – we’re almost there.” Tyler pushes.

“You don’t even fucking go there anymore, you stupid punk.” Derek pushes right back. “Shit, you guys wanna get back to the campus so fucking bad I might as well just run this fucking red right now.” He jokes as he lightly steps on the accelerator pad his other foot still on the brake pad. His red mustang’s engine revving louder and louder outside in the harsh rain.

Servando shakes his head tired of his friend’s stupid antics. “You’re an idiot.”

But Derek revs the car even louder as his only response. “Oh c’mon. You guys wanna go back so fucking bad right?! I’ll just run the light!” This time the tone in his voice is filled with jitter excitement and nervousness all at the same time.

Tyler shifts in his seat uncomfortably, grabbing at his seatbelt. “C’mon man quit playing around.”

The mustang’s engine roars to life by the second while Derek laughs uncontrollably. His hands grip the wheel tighter and tighter.

“Quit fucking around Derek.” Serv calls out from the back seat, his eyes trained on the wet road in front of them.  

“Fuck off Carrasco.” Derek challenges right back his fingers tapping the top of the wheel rapidly. He turns his head to the left checking if that side of the intersection is clear.

“Don’t try it man!” Serv yelps from the back.

Derek just mumbles a laughter adding to insult. “Pussy.” His head then turns to the right also clearing the traffic on that side. Derek finally looks up the too light and still notices that it hasn’t turned green yet. He smirks wickedly and looks to Tyler. “Looks like a go to me.” As he releases his foot off the brake pad and clouds of grey smoke emerges out of his exhaust as the mustang zooms from the stop line. Tyler and Servando desperately grab onto their seatbelt holding on for dear life.  

“WHOO HOO!” Derek yelps from the base of his throat. He turns to look at Tyler again laughing wildly. “What are you worried about?!” He screams as they continue speeding passing through the intersection.  

_WHAM!_

Right out of nowhere, a Ford 150 silver truck plows and collides with the red mustang. The impact is so strong from the hit, the mustang swerves uncontrollably in a full complete circle. Tyler’s head slowly lifts from his chin, breathing deeply in and out irregularly. His eyes are only slightly open when his blinded by the headlights from another car heading straight toward them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	50. "Can I Just Get A Moment?"

_“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!”_

_“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”_

_“Oh my god! Are they okay?!”_

_“Jesus Christ!”_

_“Ma’am, ma’am! Yes you ma’am! Everyone listen! Listen up! Please stay away from the perimeter! This is officially a hot zone. I repeat this is a hot zone!”_

_“That truck came out of nowhere! Poor things.”_

_“Sir, sir – please try to stay on topic. Please, I’m just trying to get all the information down as best as I can. Okay. Sir, I’m gonna ask you one more time, what else did you see?”_

_“Well, the Red Mustang that got hit – over there – he ran the red light actually. Just blazed through it. You shoulda seen it. It was wild!”_

_“Keith! What’s your status?!”_

_“I got a collapsed lung!”_

_“Jerry!?”_

_“My kid’s unconscious! And he’s losing a lot of blood! Tom we need a transfusion ASAP!”_

_“Calling for an additional unit on site of a motor vehicle accident. Three severely injured - ”_

_“I got two collapsed lungs!”_

_“Control this is a now a Blue Call, I repeat this is now a Blue Call. We need to evacuate to the nearest hospital!”_

_“This is dispatcher Unit1, Stanford Hospital is your nearest location. Approximately 2.4 miles away.”_

_“Tom! I need help! Where’s the other unit?!”_

_“It’s coming! It’s coming!”_

_“The kid’s going into a Cardiac Arrest!”_

_“Hold him off!”_

_“I’m trying!”_

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

“Oh god this is terrible. This is really terrible. I mean this is _so so_ terrible!”

“Kristie, if you don’t shut up I swear to god I’m gonna strangle you.” Sydney points out.

Kristie can only shake her head in utter belief. She sits back down in the nearest chair in the corner as all the other girls huddle around her in their unkempt clothes, as if it was their own personal space to occupy. And it has been for the past 45 minutes well into the late evening.

“I – I – cant’ - I cannot believe this is happening this shouldn’t be happening.” Ali utters. Also sitting in the next chair next to Kristie who looks completely mortified.

“Is Ashlyn still with that cop?” Sydney asks.

Ali nods. “She’s giving her statement – on the second crash – _on Tobin_.” Ali barely mumbles out.

“Oh my god.” Kristie breaks out muffled as her hands cover her mouth, her eyes watery.

“Kel - do you know if anyone called Serv’s family?” Pinoe asks concerned.

“I could call Dom and see if he or any of the other soccer guys know any of his family’s numbers.” Sydney inputs.

Kelley shakes her head, wiping at the tears. “The nurse – I think the nurse – one of the nurses has to have called.”

Sydney puts an arm around the crying freckled girl and ushers her to the end seat next to Ali. “Kel, it’s okay. Just breathe, try to breathe.”

“Jesus Christ.” Pinoe mutters under a breath smoothing through her pixie cut blonde hair. “Well – what about Tobin? Has anyone tried to call Tobin’s family?” She inquires.

Kelley’s tears fall faster and faster down her cheeks. Her shrug is the only answer for Pinoe.

“Kelley! Kel!” Hope’s voice echoes through the elongated hallway’s corridor. And once Hope sees her she immediately rushes over, Kelley rising out of the chair doing the same. They embrace each other once they’re both in reach. Hope trying to soothe her girl down as she rubs her back tenderly. “It’s ok, Kel – its ok. I’m right here. I’m right her hon. Shhh, its okay.”

Kelley can’t say much, she shovels her face into Hope’s tight embrace grateful for the relieving comfort.

“I got you. I have you. I’m right here.” Hope softens. She looks at Pinoe over Kelley’s shoulders and mouths softly, “Where’s Alex?”

Pinoe shakes her head and just points a finger in the other direction as Hope’s eyes follows the lead. And there Alex is, sitting down in a chair nearest to the nurse’s station. Her legs wrapped into her body and her face buried in the palms of her hands to cover the crying. And Hope’s heart breaks at the sight.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

“So I told Alan that I’m not going out to another dinner unless he finally puts a label on us.”

“Girl! Oh my god! So he committed?”

“Yeah, but only after he ignored all my calls for the _past three days_. Do you believe that?”

“But he did come running back to you. If it was Steven, he would’ve taken his sweet ass time. Girl you and I both know it.”

Both nurses share a laugh out loud. But Alex can’t even focus in on their conversation or remotely care for it. She rubs her two fingers on one side of her temple from a massive headache that hasn’t gone away. Tonight’s events still replaying in the back of her mind over and over like it was on a recorded loop Alex couldn’t stop even if she tried.

 

**(Flashback)**

_“Ashlyn Harris you just almost rammed into that lady’s back bumper for crying out loud!” Ali yells, her hands still gripping tight on the dashboard in front of her._

_Ashlyn just shrugs her shoulders. “It was a close call.”_

_But Ali stares at her dumbfounded at a loss for words._

_“Ashlyn fucking Harris when we get back to school mark my words – I AM GONNA KILL YOU!” Kelley exclaims huffing and puffing her hands finally letting go of her grip on the seatbelt._

_But Ashlyn ignores this anyways while she taps her fingers on the steering wheel nervously. “C’mon, c’mon. Stupid Prius get out of my lane.”_

_“Ash do you see her?” Alex questions still concerned. She looks out her own window from the back seat but the heavy rain fogs up her view. “I can’t see anything!”_

_“Just relax Al, she’s ahead of us. If only this stupid Prius could get out of the lane!”_

_“And what exactly is the plan here Al? We meet her back at the campus and then what?” Kelly inquisitively asks._

_“Kelley! Now is not the time.” Ali scolds._

_“What?! Let’s not forget not only did she broke Alex’s heart here – twice might I add – she played a total mind game on her. I mean who does she think she is?”_

_“Kelley don’t – please.” Alex begs turning to her roommate wearing a concerned and worried look. To which Kelley just mutters an apologetic “Fine.”_

_“Ugh! Finally.” Ashlyn bursts aloud. She watches the Prius slowly switch over to the right lane next to them. Ashlyn finally pulls her truck up closer to Tobin’s bumper now that her Honda Civic is directly in her view. “I got her Al.”_

_A bit of Alex feels relieved knowing that Tobin is in the clear. “What is she doing? What do you see?”_

_“We’re at the light. I can’t really see anything – oh wait I think I see Derek’s car ahead of us. There’s a shit ton of smoke. I can’t see em clearly.”_

_“Babe this rain is unforgiving. I don’t think it’s ever been this bad before.” Ali comments dreading the weather looking outside of her window._

_“HOLY SHIT!”_

_“What?!” The trio yells out in unison._

_“They just ran the light!”_

_All the girls look out the car’s front window while Ashlyn’s wipers try to swipe the rain at their highest speed. And then they see it. The crash. The Ford 150 silver truck zooming from the left intersection – poof – out of nowhere and right into the red Mustang. Plowing through as if the Mustang was a wall of snow blocking someone’s driveway. And even though the truck windows were all rolled up because of the weather – it was like they could all hear the impact so vividly right at the instance. Ironically, the rain was no longer an annoying visual tic, no longer a nuisance. Everything was so suddenly clear, crystal fucking clear._

_Alex’s heartbeat started to pick up hastily. “Serv.” She mutters quietly under her breath unconsciously. “Serv.”_

_“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Ali screams in horror._

_Everything and everyone went still except for the rain or the harsh wind. For whatever reason Ashlyn’s eyes stared straight ahead and could not look away. But then at a glance she could see another speeding car coming from the same direction heading fast towards the accident as if the driver couldn’t see it from miles away. And then Ashlyn’s eyes quickly avert to Tobin’s car right in front of them._

_“Don’t do it. Don’t do it Tobin.” Ashlyn whispers to herself gripping onto the steering wheel. It was like she could read Tobin’s mind right at that instant._

_And all of a sudden the girls hear the screeching of tires like burning the asphalt of the black road. Tobin hits the accelerator pad the hardest she ever could and her Honda Civic dashes through the intersection too._

_But it’s Alex’s heart that breaks, her heartbeat coming to a stop, her entire body going numb. And then she sees it. Tobin’s crash._

**\------------------------------------------------------**

 

“Hey Al, Alex sweetie…wake up. Al, Al. C’mon Alex, you have to wake up.”

And Alex does finally wake up to the light shaking from Kelley, her body aching in all the wrong places from passing out from a slouching position in the waiting room chair. She deeply breathes into her stomach and exhales out trying to shake off her grogginess, yawning the whole time. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“Alex, sweetie.” Kelley softens.

“Where are the rest of the girls?” Alex asks groggily.

“They left, about an hour and a half ago.” Kelley informs.

“What about Serv’s family? Are they still here?”

“They left not just a minute ago.”

Alex crosses her legs and buries her face in the palms of her hands. She takes in a deep breath in attempt to hold back her tears and nods.

“Al, Alex…it’s late. C’mon lets go home. We should go. I mean you haven’t eaten.” Kelley softly said as she sits slowly in the next chair.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Alex.”

“I’m not hungry Kel.”

“Then how about a shower?”

“A shower is the least of my priority.” Alex bites back.

“Alex, it’s really late. I mean really late. The visiting hours are over, I mean do you even know what time it is?”

“I don’t care about the time.” Alex challenges right back.

“Well the hospital does.”

Alex shakes her head in disagreement quickly and combs a hand through her disheveled hair. “I can’t. Kelley, I can’t. I need to stay. For Serv – and Tobin I need to stay for Tobin.” She repeats sternly.  

Kelley rubs Alex’s upper back softly trying to calm the stressed, complexed out brunette. “Alex, sweetie calm down okay. It’s just – we can’t stay anymore for the night – or for the morning in fact.”

“I don’t care what time it is.” Alex says once more shaking her head in concern. “I don’t wanna go. How can I go now? Tobin is still in surgery and I can’t just leave – I can’t just leave without her. She needs to know that I’m here.”

“Sweetie, Tobin is not in surgery anymore. They transferred her to a room an hour ago.”

“They did?! I have to see her. I have to go – where is she? What room? Kelley what room?!” Alex’s voice rises and breaks, practically jumping out of her seat.

“Alex – Alex calm down. We can’t see her, not right now. It’s late.” Kelley replies looking up.

“Kelley stop saying that! I need to see her right now, please I need to go.”

“Hon…” Kelley sighs, “…I promise we’ll be back tomorrow.”

“No Kel I can’t!” Alex ushers, evident in her voice climbing and climbing.

Kelley can only sigh helplessly staring at her heartbroken roommate. She looks to Hope for help standing only a few feet away watching the entire scene go down. But Hope has no answers here, just the same similar destitute look Kelley is wearing. So Kelley sighs deeply once again and rises out of her chair.

“Okay, okay. I’m gonna go home with Hope - and she’ll be back here to come pick you up. Then you really have to leave Al.” Kelley pleads.  

Alex holds back her tears sniffling. She nods once.

“Okay.” Kelley finalizes. She pulls Alex into a bear hug longer than usual, trying to lighten up the brunette’s heart even though she knew she had no power to do so. “You gonna be okay on your own for a little bit?”

“I’ll be fine.” Alex answers and sits back down in her chair. “I’ll just be here, maybe wait on one of the nurses.”

But before Kelley can correct her, knowing none of the nursing staff would ever disclose information to nonfamily members, Hope walks over and places a hand on Kelley’s shoulders.

“Hon, you ready to go?” She asks tenderly.

Kelley just nods. “Yeah, let’s go.” She softly mutters, looking back at Alex over her shoulder one last time. Hope walks over and pulls Alex into a bear hug as well before taking Kelley’s hand into her own.

“I’m coming right back Alex.” Hope informs, her voice stern yet comfortably soft.

Alex nods, her eyes bloodshot red. “I know.”

Just like that Kelley and Hope has left, leaving Alex sitting back in the chair surrounded by the silence from the hallway and the waiting room.

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

“Jesus.” Greg mutters heavily under his breath. Standing at the room’s front entrance with the silver door knob in his hand, Greg looks on to an asleep Tobin lying on her hospital bed in the dark dim lighted room. He takes a slow step in as he shuts the door behind his back, ignoring the way the door makes this slight creaking noise. It didn’t matter, the noise wouldn’t be loud enough to wake Tobin from her deep lumber sleep. He moves closer to her and as soon as he stops at the foot of the bed, his heart feels heavy. Full of guilt. He immediately takes off the scrub cap on his head, as his disguised physician costume, and tosses it over enough that it lands on the bedside table. He kneels on one knee to adjust his footing, to make sure he’s eye leveled with Tobin’s. To make sure she can hear just enough.  

“Tobin…I...” Greg starts. “…you shouldn’t be in here. You weren’t supposed to get hurt. You weren’t supposed to be here.” Greg ruffles the back of his head exhaling loudly. “Jesus.” He mutters out loud tiredly as he rises from the floor. “I can’t do this – I can’t see you like this – hopeless.” He turns on his heels, not wanting to look at Tobin in her hospital bed anymore. He looks up to the ceiling defeated, then down at the ground. Walking over to Tobin’s hospital bed, he reaches out to grab at Tobin’s still hand, injured with deep sutured up wounds. “You’re still my charge.” He whispers under his breath and cocks a challenged brow at the ceiling.  

But the second that he attempts to heal her weak and wounded body, the bedside table and everything in the room, starts to shake and vibrate loudly. A warning sign for Greg. But he doesn’t listen, so he proceeds to heal her but the violent shaking vibrations continue even louder now. As if the entire hospital room was experiencing an earthquake. So Greg stops and releases Tobin’s hand. “She wasn’t supposed to get hurt!” He shouts at the ceiling. “You promised me!”

And suddenly, just like that, all the shaking stops. Leaving Greg to ponder in the now silence throughout the room. He looks down at Tobin wearing nothing but a guilty face. He wants to say something, anything that will try and fix this dreadful scenario but nothing ever comes out.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

“Ma’am, you cannot go in there! You are not allowed to!”

“Please – just a second – I just need a second. That’s all I swear. And then I’ll leave I promise. I just need a moment – can I just get a moment?” Alex pleads ever so desperately.

The nurse huffs out a sigh and breathes deeply caving into Alex’s frantic and despairing begging. “Fine. But sweetheart I will have you know that I will be right outside that door and in the next five minutes I will pry you out of this room if I have to. You understand?”

“Yes. Yes, thank you.” Alex nods wiping at the corners of her weepy eyes.

The nurse shakes her head in utter belief but grabs onto the door handle and shuts the door on her way out. Alex watches as she does so, breathing in heavily to steady her thumping heart. After a couple of seconds to somewhat gather herself, she finally turns around, and it’s as if time has stopped again. Seeing Tobin lying unconsciously in that hospital bed without any single movement and some stupid beeping machine hooked up to her arm just breaks Alex’s heart. She slowly makes her way over grabbing at the patient chart hooked onto the edge of the bed as if she were in her usual Saturday clinic class. Determined and focused to find out exactly what Tobin’s state of health is, Alex’s eyes peer through the medical terminology fast and quick.

_CT & MRI scan, repeated CT scan, Flail Chest, Flail Chest, Traumatic Pneumothorax…Traumatic Pneumothorax – _

“No, please no. Please no, no, no.” Alex murmurs in frantic under her breath. She shuts the manila folder closed not wanting to look at another page for fear of more bad news.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

The sound of the EKG machine distracts Alex’s panicking thoughts for just the moment. Her eyes find Tobin resting looking so frail and weak in the dim lighted room. Her brain shouts at her to rush over and caress Tobin, to embrace and hold her as if her touch was the only thing that could heal the older girl. But her legs hesitate to move at all.    

“Hi.” Alex can barely get out. “I – I – I…” Alex’s head drops, shaking, her hands trying to wipe at the free falling tears. “I don’t how to do this.” She cries out quietly her voice breaking, still wiping at the tears with the back of her hand.

Her legs finally do move, gradually, the tears however still flowing down her wet cheeks. She finally does make herself sit on the over fluffed mattress leaving just a few space between the two. But she does grab onto Tobin’s hand, though it feels cold and lifeless. So she locks their hands together and lets it rest ontop of her lap hoping maybe some warmth will do her some good.

“Tobin I – I’m sor – I can’t – please…please. I just – just – I just really need you to be here. Please Tobin, please. I need you, I do. I need you.” Alex utters desperately her voice breaking every now and then. “Why did you have to do that? That was so stupid – God Tobin. You shouldn’t have done that. God.” The tears don’t ever stop. “I miss you – I just miss you. I love you so much, I love you so much Tobin. And I don’t care about Christen – or whatever you guys are. I don’t care about that. And I don’t care about that night at Ruby’s. I just wanna be with you, baby. I just want you to be here. ” And it’s inevitable, Alex finally breaks down. Her chest huffing and puffing trying to gain air in her lungs but her saddened crying doesn’t allow her to do so.

And it’s just like that when Greg decides what to do next as the right step. As he hides in the darkened corner out of sight right before Alex and the nurse bursted into the room. But he’s unable to orb out and would have to wait until the coast is clear. So he lets the silence and Alex’s heartbreak fill the gloomy room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be trying to pump the last chapters soon and definitely before the ending of September? But I'll do my best. Anyways, comments?


	51. These Final Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. Finally! And right before my deadline. I hope you enjoy. This is a long one.

_Get up. Get up Tobin. C’mon get up Tobin. Get up now!_

But she can’t move, the pain all over her body is too much to handle. Her hand reaches for the seatbelt lock, for her to hear the click. The gray strap feels too tight against her chest, like it’s suffocating her lungs, almost as if both sacs were to pop right then and there out of her chest.

_C’mon, c’mon. C’MON!_

_Click._

_Yes!_

Her body feels a whole lot free now that the restraining strap was finally off her. But she doesn’t move as quickly as she’d like. The left side of her torso is too banged up to even move a centimeter and her lungs feel as if they’re on fire. Every inch of her body is too drenched in pain, scars, and blood. She looks down to her lap and tries to lift the helm of her shirt up to see some of the damage but soon a slur of thick red blood drips down onto the lap of her beat up jeans.

_Fuck._

She leans her head back on the head cushion but suddenly feels a head rush making the extreme banging migraine on the side of her temple that much worse. So she instantly shuts her eyes tightly trying to fight against it especially the nausea. But her body betrays her and she throws up a pool of blood right into her lap. And all she can hear are the blaring sounds of police cars and several ambulances driving near drowning out her thoughts before blackness swallows her whole. 

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

 

Tobin’s eyes flutter open staring blankly at the ceiling above.

_It was just – you’re okay – it was just a dream. Breathe. Shit just breathe._

Her surroundings are all too hazy and distorted. She can feel the little hot sweat on her lower back so she shifts her body up, rising as she rubs her face in her hands.

_Breathe, just breathe._

_“You okay?”_

A sudden voice appears, a voice all too familiar.

_“Tobin? Are you okay? Did you get out of the car?!”_

Tobin then looks up to shadowy figure standing still at the bedroom doors entrance her vision unclear. _“_ Tyler?”

_“Are you okay? Tobin, are you okay?!”_

_“_ Tyler?!”

“Oh shit.” The voice mutters under their breath. The shadowy figure appears closer and closer approaching the left side of the bed. “Dude, it’s okay. It’s me – it’s just me. You just had a bad dream. It was a nightmare.”

Its then that Tobin rubs her eyes almost violently trying to clear the hazy vision she’s had the minute she woke up. And when it finally does fade she realizes that it’s Simon now sitting on a chair near her bedside.

“Simon.” Tobin utters under her breath exhaustedly.

“Yeah buddy, it’s me.” He replies.

“I – sorry I just – I couldn’t see. I knew it was you.” Tobin falters, trying to persuade even herself. 

But Simon doesn’t believe it one bit. He pauses to look at her. Observing the way Tobin’s eyes look dreadfully tired, the little weight loss around her upper body, and of course the stitched up wounds from all her surgeries.

“Can I get some water?” Tobin asks interrupting Simon’s thoughts, knowing all too well the look of pity. “My throat’s dry.”

“Yeah, here.” Simon rises from his seat and refills the empty glass on Tobin’s nightstand. “How’d you sleep?” He boldly asks.

“Do you really wanna know?” Tobin answers after gulping practically half the glass.

Simon pauses to look at his buddy, cautious to say anything, “I’m assuming you were knocked out for a while, huh.”

“I guess so – I’m drooling.” Tobin says deadpanned.

“Well I didn’t wanna say anything but yeah dude you’re pretty disgusting.”

Tobin just humors out a dry chuckle. “How bout you just give me your shoulder? I need to walk around.” She states as she slowly rises out of the bed steadily swinging her legs over the mattress. And Simon is there besides her leaning over with a free, helping shoulder. They slowly, step by step, walk out of Tobin’s room and take their time down the short hallway.

“You get out of class already?” Tobin asks, her arm still over Simon’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I got another one in an hour.”

“What time is it?” Tobin asks once they slowly enter the living room and she notices the bright sunlight seeping through the window blinds.

“It’s almost 3. Wanna walk around the couches?” Simon asks but doesn’t need an answer when Tobin is already making an angle for it, gradually increasing her pace.  

“Shit. I’ve been sleeping all day.” She replies, her tone low and dry.

“You _are_ on bed rest bud.”

“Yeah well I still feel like shit.”

Simon chuckles. “You just survived a car crash so yeah I’d assume you’ll feel like that.”

And Tobin just chortles out another soft chuckle. And once they walk around the entire small living room Simon helps her rest on the couch proud of her progress so far.

“You’re legs are doing a lot better that’s for sure.” Simon points out as he grabs a seat next to her. “All that home physical therapy is doing you good. What do ya think?”

“Yeah it’s been good. I can definitely walk on my own now without the crutches – I made it to the kitchen last night. I didn’t feel winded or anything.”

“Hm. By yourself? I don’t think that was Doctor’s orders dude.” Simon light warns.

“Relax Sim, I’m alright. I needed to get out of that stupid bed – I can’t stay in there all day.”

Simon just shrugs. “I guess I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“Lips sealed.” Tobin jokes. “So you up for it?” She says shoving Simon’s arm playfully.

“Oh dude _you’re so on_.” Simon wickedly replies.

Half an hour goes by smoothly as Tobin easily beats Simon as she comes into first place for the third time that afternoon in a game of Mario Kart. Of course, after numerous shouts and cries of planned sabotage and suspicious acts of cheating on Simon’s part.

“Oh Sim you really suck at this game.”

“It’s not fair! You have the better controller!” He exclaims.

Tobin just smirks. “That’s the same excuse you had yesterday.”

“Whatever dude.” Simon scoffs back bitterly and tosses the controller on the coffee table in front of them. He leans back into the couch with his hands folded behind his head. “You know this whole setup is pretty sweet if you think about it.”

“What setup?” Tobin asks as she gradually rises up and shuts the tv off herself getting any bit of exercise.

“The fact that you don’t have to go to class for the rest of the semester. Also the fact that you can pretty much chill here all day in your dorm and do basically anything you want.”

“That must explain why I’m kicking your ass at Mario Kart every single time. I must be honing down my skills.” Tobin jokes.

“Whatever. I just mean you could’ve been back in Jersey. How you got to persuade your mom to stay here until the semester ends, I’ll never know.”

Tobin scoffs out. “You forget I have physical limitations Sim.”

“Well you know what I mean.”

Tobi shakes her head in disbelief as well slowly plopping herself down on the couch. “Yeah, well the doctors at Stanford are pretty adamant about bedrest.”

“I would kill to trade places with you dude.”

Tobin hums out a chuckle. “You sure about that? I have a semi-bruised lung, a hundred stitches all over my body, half my ribcage is still trying to heal completely. I’m practically trapped in this stupid dorm with nothing to do or no one to talk to for the whole day. And I have one of those Med Alerts just in case I collapse in the shower. You still wanna trade places with me?” Tobin perks a brow.

Simon seriously muddles over it. “Yeah, good point.” He claps his hands together and rises to his feet. “Alright I’m hungry. You?”

“Kicking your ass three times today does take a toll on me.”

Simon rolls his eyes as he beelines it to the kitchen. “Funny.” He calls over his shoulder.

Tobin paces herself to join him in the kitchen. And when she does she leans on the kitchen counter with her arms folded across her chest. “Hey Sim?”

“I know, I know. You want me to cut the crust off. I got it.” Simon instantly remarks as he spreads mayo on four pieces of wheat bread with a butter knife.

“Wasn’t talking about that.”

“I know, I’m not using the generic mayo that’s in the fridge either. I know you hate that crapt.”

“Simon – “

“And don’t worry I’ll toast the bread this time.”

“Listen Sim.” Tobin shakes her head.

“And yes I know I won’t leave it in the toaster like last time. I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Simon!” Tobin exclaims out in frustration.

But does the trick as she gets his attention. “What?”

“I wanted to ask you something.”

The butter knife comes to a complete halt as Simon’s head slowly wraps around what Tobin is trying to tiptoe around. But he doesn’t want to talk about that right now or the fact that he is even allowed to. Instead, he continues to spread the mayo. “You know what? Why don’t we just order some pizza too? You up for that? Or is that not what the doctor ordered?”

But Tobin sees right through this. “Simon please – c’mon I’m begging here. I’m not dropping it until you tell me.” She says sternly. “You promised me – you remember that right?”

Sudden guilt weighs on Simon’s shoulders. “Yeah except when I promised it you were lying in a hospital bed with tubes stuck in your body. You were practically slurring out saliva every time you opened your mouth. I honestly didn’t think you would remember anything.”

“Simon.”

But Simon just shakes his head and looks down at the bread. He can feel Tobin’s eyes on him. “I don’t think – even if I did find out – I mean does it matter?”

Tobin’s entire body shifts in agitation. She suddenly stalks closer in a fury stride toward Simon. A very nervous Simon who immediately regrets the words he just spewed out as he raises his head to look up at a very angry Tobin.

“Hold on Tobs – wait I didn’t mean that!”

“It doesn’t matter?! Who are you to fucking tell me that?!” Tobin practically bursts out.

“Dude relax.” Simon eases cautious of her sudden outburst. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just – “

“Don’t every say that to me because it does matter Simon! It does!” Tobin continues to yell.

It’s eerily silent between the two as they stare one another down blood pumping at a rapid pace in their veins. It’s only after a couple of minutes until Simon breaks the ice.

“I’m sorry, okay. I – you’re right, it does matter.”

Tobin finally breathes out releasing all the tension she’s been holding in staring directly at him. “If you think you’re doing me a favor by keeping it from me…” She mutters out, “…you’re not.” She says then turns her back on him making an exit out of the kitchen.

Simon’s hand grips the butter knife debating within himself on what the right course of action is in this current moment. But after a silent pause he already regrets his decision. “The funeral was two weeks ago.” He states blankly at Tobin’s stilled figure.

And all Tobin does is absorb the news hitting her right in the core. But she just nods once and gradually makes her way out of the kitchen.

“Forget about the sandwich. I’m not hungry.” She calls out over her shoulder leaving Simon to his business.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

**(The next day)**

“Okay class! Now you may all leave. Remember to review the last chapter in the book as our semester is winding down literally by the hours people!” The professor yells out throughout the lecture hall as his students ignore his pleas as they rise out of their seats.

“Simon for the thousandth time, it took me as long as you did to get that answer!” Alex exclaims.

“You’re playing with me Morgan.” Simon challenges back.

Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head in frustration completely over the conversation already. “Whatever Simon, believe what you want.” She says finally rising out of her seat and gathering her notes.

“I must be tired or something, usually I can solve those equations in a flash. I can do em in my sleep!”

“That’s neat but if you haven’t noticed Sim class is over.” Alex points out.

Simon looks around and sees the half of the class already zooming out the doors. “Oh yeah.” Shrugging he slowly gathers his things looking over to Alex. “So… I guess you’re heading over I’m assuming?”

But Alex doesn’t look toward his way, instead she continues to gather her notes. “Yeah I am.”

Simon nods. “Just a fair warning – she’s quicker than you think. She can practically get around on her own. You might have to guard the front door just in case she bolts.” He jokes.

Alex looks up, chuckling. “I’ll make a note of it.”

By the time they finally exit out the class entrance doors Alex realizes they were held back for more than ten minutes. “I can’t believe he actually held us back. You’d think that the last few classes he’d spare us.”

Simon scoffs, “Yeah like that’ll ever happen.”

They share a small laugh but before Alex can quickly scurry off Simon softly grabs at her elbow stopping her dead in her tracks.

“Wait, Alex. You gotta know something.”

Alex gives him her full attention noticing the creasing concerned look on his face. “What’s wrong? You okay?”

Simon tries to clear his throat hoping an ounce of courage can be gained in the next second.

“Simon?” Alex asks once again. “Hey, talk to me.”

Simon clasps his hands rubbing it together in edginess. “It’s – its just – well its – Tobin.”

“What about Tobin?”

“You know what – never mind.” Simon backs out cowardly rubbing his hands together furiously now. “Forget it.”

Alex shakes her head unsatisfied. “Simon, should I know something?”

Simon nods his head once training his eyes to look away from Alex’s. “Yeah you should.”

And Alex stands still waiting for the words to finally come out of Simon’s mouth except for the fact that Simon can’t think of how to exactly approach the topic. So he stands there like a blabbering fool staring intently at the ground as Alex grows impatient by the second watching Simon open his mouth but failing to speak any sense.

“Simon I really don’t have all day. If it’s something about Tobin that I need to know will you just say it please?”

Simon can only look at her apologetically but then eventually caves in. “She – she uh asked me about…Tyler…”

_Oh._

“…about his funeral. She knows.”

_Oh._

For what seems like an eternity of nothing but awkward silence Simon begins to panic. “Trust me Alex I didn’t want to! I didn’t think she should know – ya know after everything. But then she got upset and – well we almost got into it the whole time I’m making our sandwiches. But anyways that’s beside the point.”

Alex holds a hand up, “I got it.”

“I think she’s having a hard time Alex. I don’t know how else to explain it.”

Alex just slowly nods her head processing the information as best as she can. After a momentary pause, “Is that it?”

Simon nods cautiously, “Uh…I guess so.”

“Okay then.”

Simon shakes his head in disbelief. “Wait – you’re not mad?” He asks, one brow perked up in serious concern. “I thought you’d be pissed at me for telling her.”

“I’m not mad Simon and I don’t blame you either.” Alex replies softly and reassuringly.

“You don’t?”

“She would’ve asked sooner or later.”

Simon nods in agreement slowly. “I wish I hadn’t.”

“You were in a tough spot. It’s okay.”

“You should’ve seen her face Alex.” He rubs the back of his neck empathetically, “I guess I’m just worried.”

Alex gives him a soft smile, “That makes the two of us.”

Simon nods in understanding. “Just so you know Al – I just – I think what you’re doing is great.” He smiles.

Alex shoots him a confused look, not sure of what he means. “I – don’t know what you mean?”

“Ya know with Tobin.” He explains. “A month ago you weren’t in this position. But now here we are and…I know she appreciates _you_ – trust me.”

Alex can only give him polite smile trying to fight the tears at bay. “Thanks Simon but I should really go.”

Simon nods once, “Yeah, ok. I’m sorry again.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I probably would’ve done the same.”

“Really?”

Alex pauses in thought. “I don’t know.” Alex admits truthfully. “Look, I gotta go.”

Simon nods in understanding and before he allows Alex to leave he engulfs her in a soft embrace as Alex returns the favor wrapping her arms around Simon as well. They hold each other for a bit as Alex smiles brightly at him before turning around for Simon to watch the brunette walk away.  

**\----------------------------------------------------------**

_I saw him reach out for her hand, and she accepted it almost like it was an automatic response to his touch. Their fingers intertwined, their hands swaying slightly in the space between them. He didn’t look away for a second, his eyes were glued on her, transfixed. While she was speaking to a mutual friend of theirs who seemed to keep her animated with jokes and laughter. And then I felt something in the pit of my stomach. It wasn’t jealousy or sadness. I can’t describe it, for some reason it’s really difficult to explain. I looked away because I couldn’t look at her anymore. Not when she was happy - with someone totally different._

_I ended up outside walking the streets by myself. Stupidly, I left my drink inside but I was already far from the venue that I decided it was best I didn’t go back for my warm Stella. My hands found itself deep in the pockets of my coat. God, when did California ever get this cold at night? I looked up to the sky and saw only a few stars. Then I remembered Paris. How the streets lights illuminated every corner. How you could never feel alone when the streets were filled with so much strangers. God, where would I be right now in Paris at this exact moment? A bar? Running on the field? Home? I just smirked thinking about all the places in Paris I would often find myself in. It didn’t matter if I ended up wherever I ended up in just by chance. I was always somewhere with a purpose, with a reason. It doesn’t feel like that right now. I stood on the corner of the curb facing an intersection. The street ahead had an open liquor shop with the metal bars placed outside the windows. To my left was the long road which would eventually lead all the way back to the campus. And I didn’t know what was to my right. I turned around from where I came from. The venue seemed very far now. I don’t know why I kept looking that direction. I knew I didn’t want to go back. There was nothing for me there._

_And so instead I looked away and focused back on the open liquor shop on the street ahead. My hands dug further into the depths of my coat pockets and my legs had already decided to head for the open store on the corner. I waited until the signal flashed so I could finally cross the street. I gradually made my way up until the middle of the crosswalk when I stopped dead in my tracks. All I could hear at the moment was the blazing sound of a car horn that was coming nearer and nearer and getting louder and louder. My head turned to the direction of where the sound was coming from but it was a little too late when I saw the blaring car headlights coming straight at me._

“Fuck.” Tobin utters out under her breath exhaustedly yet again.  

Tobin’s eyes are shut tight causing the wrinkles in her forehead to crease even more so. Her chest heaves and rises up and down as she tries to gather some air into her lungs. Once again she feels the little sweat on her lower back.

 _Breathe, breathe, just breathe._ She tells herself hoping to calm her racing pulse.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Just breathe. I’m right here.”

And it’s another voice too familiar, but one she’s missed for too long. And so Tobin slowly opens her eyes but it’s not the blank ceiling she’s staring at. Instead she looks up to find a pair of blue warm, gazing eyes looking right down at her.

“Just try to breathe okay.” Alex faintly whispers as her fingers caress the baby hair off of Tobin’s forehead.

Tobin slowly nods in response, finally able to calm down. She rests deeper into the comfort of her mattress her free hand rubbing the top of her chest to soothe her own self down. “How long have you been here?” She replies kindly.

“Just the past hour. I got in and you were still asleep.” Alex answers back softly with a smile.

There’s no need to rush into conversation or small talk. Not when looking into each other’s warm, loving gaze embracing each other’s presence in the calm silence.

“I did your laundry by the way.” Alex says softly.

Tobin hums out a laugh. “Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.”

Alex doesn’t quickly answer back. Instead, she keeps continuing the soft ministrations with her fingers making Tobin feel like she could get used to this all day.

“It’s fine.” Alex finally answers. “I don’t mind, besides I don’t think Simon knows that he’s supposed to separate colors.” She jokes.

Tobin mumbles out a chuckle. “Well, you’re an angel.” Tobin gradually grins back.

And Alex can’t help stop the widened smile off her face. But she does however stop the caress and then realizes they’re both crossing a line they can’t quite tread. So she backs away from the bed and picks up a trash bin, cleaning the little mess here and there around the bedroom. “So how’s your back? Still stiff?” Alex asks quickly trying to change subjects.

“Every now and again.” Feeling a bit dejected, Tobin says watching Alex clean a different corner in the room once she raises her body up a little and leaning back into her pillows.

“I thought the painkillers were helping.”

Tobin cuts her off. “I don’t need it.”

“What you _do_ need is more exercise.”

“I could run right out the front door if I wanted to.” Tobin jokes and it works because it makes Alex chuckle aloud.

“Simon warned me about that.”

Tobin raises an eyebrow. “You and Simon talking about me _together_? Why does that sound horrifying?”

Alex lets out another laugh. She approaches the bed grabbing a smaller pillow and adjusts it behind Tobin’s lower back. “Here this should help. Besides, we just fill each other in.”

“On what?”

“You. What else?” Alex easily answers back as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed facing the older girl.

“I don’t know what the doctors at Stanford told you Lex, but I only signed up for one nurse.” Tobin jokes.

And a slight blush appear on Alex’s cheeks from the mention of her nickname that seemed dead so long ago. “Yeah well, _this_ nurse has a full course load of homework and is not here often to watch you 24/7 _so_ I’ll take all the help I can get.”

“And I’m grateful.” Tobin replies with a soft smile and grabs onto Alex’s hands resting her own hand on top.

Goosebumps arise on the back of Alex’s spine. Just another effect Tobin Heath had on her.

“Well I know your parents appreciate it more.” Alex says once she clears her throat.

Tobin smirks. “She called you again didn’t she?”

“Twice this morning and once after my 11:30 class.”

Tobin shakes her head in comical disbelief. “That’s my mom.”

Alex grins, “She wants me to remind you that she doesn’t approve of you and Simon playing video games all day. She’d rather you focus on your physical therapy.” She lightly scolds.

“You and her both apparently.” Tobin jokes.

At this, Alex’s free hand grabs onto Tobin’s and squeezes playfully. “We’re trying to nurse you back to good health. Be appreciative.”

“I am.” Tobin lets out in a deep voice and shoots her half a smile. “But it feels too good kicking Simon’s ass every time.”

Alex bellows out a laugh. “I’m sure.”

And Tobin’s insides fill with warmth when she hears Alex’s hearty laugh. “So, anything else Simon fills you in on? Since you two happen to be best buds these days.” Tobin calmly jokes.

Alex pauses, unsure if she should tread dangerous waters. But does so anyways. “He also told me about your little talk with him yesterday.”

And it’s just like that the warmth of Tobin’s grasp quickly disappears as Tobin pulls away, shifting in the bed uncomfortably. 

 “What did Simon tell you?” Tobin cautiously questions.

Alex shakes her head truthfully. “Not much. Just got the impression that he’s worried...about you. We both are.”

Tobin shakes her head in denial. “You don’t have to be worried.”

“I don’t?”

“It’s just a couple of bad dreams. The doctor said I could have em because of those stupid painkillers.”

“Tobin.” Alex starts.

Tobi is quick to shake her head once. “It’s not bad – okay. Just drop it - please.” Tobin practically begs.  

And Alex falters at Tobin’s sudden indignation but nevertheless remains to stay patient and not push any more buttons. “Okay I’ll drop it.”

“I – I’m sorry.” Tobin softens. 

Alex shakes her head. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” She rises from the bed and picks up the trash bin in one hand. “I’m gonna make your dinner in a little bit. I promised to call your mom as soon as you woke up so.”

Tobin just nods.

“When you’re ready you can come out.” Is the last thing Alex says softly before she walks out the room leaving Tobin to throw her head back onto the pillow in frustration.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Fifteen minutes pass by as Tobin finally makes her way out of her bedroom. After changing shirts and putting on a black jacket, she leans against the couch in the living room watching Alex prep for dinner at the kitchen island counter.

“Do you want any help?” Tobin meekly asks as she zips her jacket up.

“If you’re up for it, you can set the table up.” Alex says one eye looking up.

Tobin nods and gradually makes her way to the kitchen, opening up the cabinets to get some plates and utensils. The entire time she sets up the table easily, her eyes wander over to Alex standing at the stove, smiling and enjoying this time. “Smells good.” She comments.

“It’s clam chowder.” Alex replies keeping her eyes trained on the pot in front of her.

Tobin lips emerge into a happy smile. “That’s my favo – “

“Favorite.” Alex finishes for her. “I know, your mom sent me the recipe.”

Tobin shakes her head again completely astonished that her mom & Alex seem to be getting on great terms. “Oh god.” She bellows out in a joking manner.

Alex looks to her bewildered. “What?”

“You and my mom are in constant communication about me that’s what.”

Alex chortles. “Oh stop. We fill each other in and Simon isn’t exactly reliable. Plus, it’s not like she hasn’t sent me old photo albums or anything… _well at least not all of them yet_.” She teases shooting a playful sassy look towards Tobin’s way making Tobin’s cheeks tinge red.

“Funny.” Tobin scoffs out.

Alex finally finishes up dinner and sets a large bowl on the kitchen table. She doesn’t need to help Tobin to her seat at all when she notices the older girl has been making her way around the place by herself. She does however reminds herself to note all the progress Tobin’s made so she can report back to Tobin’s mom the next time she calls.

“Watch your tongue the soup is still – “

“Ow! Hot!” Tobin finishes as her face scrunches and twists in mild pain.

Alex just chortles at the older girl gulping down her cold juice. “I told you.” She teases.

“Thanks for the fair warning.”

Alex smirks back.

“The soup is good by the way.”

“Thanks.” Alex smiles politely back.

Another twenty minutes go by of just awkward silence as they finish up their dinner. Once Tobin stops eating Alex is quick to rise from her seat to clean up the table.

“I can help you ya know.”

“Don’t worry about it. You set up the table.” She remarks putting her hair up in a ponytail. “Why don’t you just get ready for bed?”

Tobin rolls her eyes playfully. “Jeez, it’s only a little after seven and I’m going back to bed. I feel like I’m 12.”

Alex bellows out a soft laugh. “Well if you wash up now, maybe I’ll let you stay up for another hour.” Alex teases.

But Tobin just laughs a loud pushing her chair away from the kitchen table. “Now you’re really spoiling me.” She jokes back as she leisurely rises up to her feet and heads toward the hallway bathroom. Tobin finally makes it doing her best standing on her own to do the little things. Like washing her face, brushing her teeth, wiping down with wet towels. She can’t quite get in the shower herself but certainly doesn’t want to ask Alex for help in that department. She doesn’t quite know where the two stand. It’s been – complicated especially after everything. She rinses her face once again with hot water. For some reason it’s been calming her down and it definitely doesn’t make her think about cold rain – a triggering factor from the night of the crash. She wipes the steam off the mirror and looks at her reflection. Her appearance still the same – cold, bitter, and desperately exhausted. She drops her shoulders and bows her head – she can barely look at herself. Instead, she opens up a side cabinet drawer and looks down at the bottle of painkillers. She reaches for it grasping the orange plastic in her palm. Suddenly, she makes a decision for herself. She pops the lid open and pours out the capsules into the toilet and watches it swirl in the water as she flushes it down.

 _I don’t need it._ She repeats to herself confidently.    

Some time goes by when Alex finally walks into Tobin’s bedroom to check up on her.

“Hey.” She says knocking on the door frame. “You okay?”

Tobin smiles widely as she sits up in the bed a magazine in hand.  “Hi.”

She smiles just as wide back then heads to the edge of the bed placing a small basket of clean clothes right out of the dryer and starts folding while Tobin basks in the comfortability of her bed. “You know you keep surprising me.”

“I hope that’s a good thing.” Tobin remarks flipping page after page her eyes trained on the magazine.

“It is. You should be proud of yourself Tobin. You’re making really good progress. The doctors didn’t think you would be able to do much after all the surgeries.”

“Well those doctors don’t know much Lex.” Tobin comments her eyes still not peering away from the magazine.

Alex scoffs. “Right, the same doctors that go through _years of medical school_ to train for this don’t know what they’re talking about. You’re right.”

Tobin smirks as she tosses the magazine on the nightstand. She looks at how pretty Alex is with her hair back down and yet also noticing the heavy eye bags under her eyelids. “Are you tired?”

Alex just shrugs mindlessly. “A little.”

“Had a long day?”

Alex nods. “It’s just the end of the semester, ya know. It’s the long stretch.”

Tobin continues to look at her watching her every move. “Lex?”

“Hm?”

“I’m – “

Alex cocks an eyebrow raising her head to look at her.

“I just - I’m appreciative of you. I feel like you need to know that. I don’t know if you do…”

Alex nods once understanding. “I know.”

“Because you don’t have to be here.” Tobin utters quietly.

“I don’t?” Alex repeats still folding the clothes an obvious distraction to keep her from looking into Tobin’s gaze.

“I mean I have Simon.” Tobin adds.

“I’m a little offended that you’re passing me up for someone who can barely toast bread.” She jokes making Tobin hum out a chuckle.

“I just – I don’t want to keep you from anything is what I’m trying to say.”

Alex stops all movement and clears her throat. She looks directly at Tobin softly, “You’re not keeping me from anything Tobin. I want to be here.” She then folds the last shirt and turns around to place the neat clothes in the dresser drawers. Alex doesn’t know why but she shuts the drawer a bit harshly.

“I just – I know you’ve got a lot going on with the semester almost ending. I mean you have finals to worry about – and I guess – I’m saying you don’t have to take care of me _on top_ of that. I don’t wanna be a burden.” Tobin confesses. “After everything…I just figured it’s not fair to you.”

Alex turns around swiftly shaking her head in incredulity, “ _You just figured?_ ”

“Alex I – “And Tobin is wordless. For the first time she doesn’t know what Alex is feeling at the moment.

“Are you kidding me? _You just figured it out now?_ Is that what you’re trying to say Tobin? It just popped into your head so suddenly that none of this is fair – what happened to you to Servando?!” She cries out loud her tone in utter disbelief. And it’s just like that Alex can no longer hold back the tears and the swelled up emotions.

“Alex…” Tobin mutters out sympathetically.

But Alex doesn’t even want to look at Tobin right now as she’s wiping away her streaming tears. “I’m sorry – I’m just tired.” She softly apologizes while shaking her head. “I’m sorry – I didn’t mean – “

It takes a while for Alex to finally stop crying. But when she does, she collects herself to finally breathe again. “I still have to clean up so.”

“You don’t have to.” Tobin answer back.

Alex shoots a soft smile, her eyes still watery. She shakes her head, “I’m gonna finish cleaning up and I’ll check in on you after.” Alex breathes out storming right out of the room. And just like that for the first time Alex is relieved to be free from Tobin’s presence.

**\--------------------------------------------------**

It’s past midnight when Tobin wakes up but not from a nightmare but merely from a feeling that she quite can’t shake. She can’t explain it or exactly pin point it but it wakes her up from her slumber anyways. She gradually gets up out the bed and slowly walks out to her small hallway. She notices the living room lamp is on and as she’s cutting the corner, she realizes it’s because Alex has left it on. Tobin makes her way to the edge of the couch and stops in mid- movement when she sees Alex’s sleeping figure molded into the couch cushions. Tobin’s heart soars when she hears Alex’s familiar soft snores and it takes everything in Tobin’s will power to not cradle her own self around the brunette to keep her warm like she used to. So instead she drapes a cloth blanket on top of a dead asleep Alex. Tobin casually sits on the coffee table in content just watching the brunette sleep in peace.

Then suddenly, she shifts around and raises her head. Her body tingling of someone’s presence. She turns around and low and behold sees Greg appear out of thin air standing near the window sill.

“Greg?” Tobin whispers aloud.

“Bad time?”

“What’s going on?” Tobin ushers as she fully turns her body around.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Greg calms. “I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere – to talk. I know you’d appreciate getting out of this dorm room for a change.”

As Tobin stands up, she ponders over the fact that Greg has just decided to show up out of nowhere and clearly unannounced after a month of his absence. She remains silent for another moment and then speaks up softly, “Sure. But before Alex wakes up.”

Greg nods.

Tobin makes her way towards the elder white lighter and as usual reaches out for him as they orb out quietly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Of all the places you could orb us, you orb us here?” Tobin asks realizing her surroundings; the same beach Tobin and Greg had met the day Tobin saved the little girl from drowning, the same place she decided to become a white lighter.

“This place _is_ sentimental to you and I honestly thought you would appreciate the view.”

“I do. Except I was hoping for a warmer place.” She jokes back.

Greg clicks his tongue. “So…how are you doing?”

“Is that really what you want to ask me?”

 Greg shoots her a sarcastic smile in response. “Alex, she’s – “

“Don’t start Greg.” Tobin warns.

“…doing a great job – nursing you back to health and all. The girl is a natural.” Greg finishes. “She’s a keeper.”

Tobin nods in agreement. “She is.” She walks closer to the sound of the water overlooking the dark horizon. “Why exactly are we here Greg?”

Greg stuffs his hands in his jean pockets shrugging. “Always skipping to the point and never enjoying the small talk, why am I not surprised?”

“After a month of you ignoring me, I’d say it’s fair that I’m skipping straight to the point.”

“I haven’t been ignoring you.”

“If you’re going to lie to me, you can do better than that.” Tobin bites back bitterly.

“Tobin – “

“The night of the crash – _where were you?_ Back at the dorm? Why didn’t you come? Why didn’t you come for me? Why didn’t you show up?” Tobin spews all at once. “I called for you.”

“Tobin it’s complicated.”

“Complicated?” Tobin questions. “Were you even at the hospital that night?!”

“Don’t raise your voice – I didn’t bring you here to argue.”

“No! I’m tired of all this secrecy, all of the bullshit.” Tobin challenges back.

“Fine! You wanna know! _I was_ at the hospital that night Tobin! I was by your side when they brought you into surgery – I was by your side when you got out of the operating room and saw you lying unconscious in that stupid hospital room – okay I was there! I have never left your side!”

“ _Then why didn’t you heal me?!_ Why couldn’t you just – “

“Tobin - I couldn’t do that – I wasn’t allowed to.”

Tobin shakes her head bewilderedly. “Not allowed to? What are you talking about? I thought I was supposed to be your charge?!”

Greg sighs out loud clearly frustrated and grumbled. He turns his back on her. “The Elders…they had clear instructions for me. I was in a position where I couldn’t disobey them.”

“Instructions?” Tobin says ever so desperately confused.

Greg, his back still turned on her, shakes his head in discomfort. “It wasn’t a coincidence you found Tyler at Ruby’s the night of the crash.” He barely mutters out in a low, disheartened tone.

“What are you talking about?”

“Tobin - I warned you that there would be consequences.” Greg chokes out.

“What are you talking about Greg?!”

“I couldn’t stop them.” Greg murmurs.

“Stop who?...”

“You have to understand Tobin. I’m not an Elder, I can’t just make decisions on a whim _just because_ you’re my charge! I don’t have any pull that way.”

And the gears in Tobin’s head starts shifting. She shakes her head violently in astonishment. “They planned this – didn’t they? All of it…Tyler being at Ruby’s that night with Servando, the car crashes – _everything!_ ” She shakes her head aggressively in total disbelief. “And you helped them!”

Greg finally turns back around guilt ridden on his face. “Tobin you need to understand.”

“You?! Of all people!”

“I had no part in it – I had no say! You have to believe me.” Greg pleads.

“So why didn’t you tell me!? Why couldn’t you have warned me?!”

“It was already too late by then. They did nothing but inform me. I fought for you Tobin! I did everything that I possibly could!”

“Tyler is dead! Servando is dead!”

“We don’t always get to save our charges Tobin. You must understand that.”

“Don’t! Do not do that. Do not spin this whole thing!”

“Tobin you don’t understand – _you’re naïve_.” Greg says with a shake of his head.

“No! You’re right I don’t understand! You knew that Tyler was gonna die and you let me watch it happen! You’re supposed to be my guidance! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I am! I have always been on your side! I had warned you there would be consequences if you were to break any of the vows – I told you there are rules we _must_ abide by! What did you honestly think? That the Elders would just dismiss your inappropriate behavior without a course of action?!”

“So it’s my fault! It’s my fault he’s dead because what?! Because I fell in love?!”

Greg combs through his hair tiredly. “It would’ve been worst Tobin.”

“Worst?! Tyler is dead – my charge, my responsibility! How could it be any worse?”

After a moment of paused silence, Greg finally speaks up sighing. “Because it would’ve been her.”

And for the first time Tobin is rendered speechless. “That’s not true.”

“It wasn’t a coincidence that she was there Tobin.”

“You’re lying to me!”

Greg looks at her disappointedly. “She would’ve been in that crash if it wasn’t for you.”

Tobin looks at him horrified shaking her head in utter silence.

 “But for whatever reason she made a decision _not_ to get into that car with Servando. And frankly, I think that had a large part of your doing whether the Elders could foresee it or not.”

Tobin continues to shake her head in disbelief. “You’re lying.”

“ _Regardless_ – the crash was inevitable.” He says so bluntly.

“Why?” Tobin softly and desperately whimpers out. “Why all of this?”

Greg sighs feeling dejected and heartbroken in a long time. “It’s not in my best interest to explain their actions or their thoughts – I won’t do that on their behalf. But…I did come to you because – my obligation is solely to you Tobin.”

Greg slowly approaches her in ease. “I came to you because my heart told me you needed to know the truth – regardless of whether it would break you.”

Tobin doesn’t know what or how to respond. She can only listen to the waves crashing on the shore in the darkness.

“I came to you because…I wanted to give you a way out.”

Tobin remains silent just watching Greg intently. She tries to think back of what her first impression was of him the moment they met. But hatred fills her heart instead. “A way out of what?” She questions angrily.

“Your grief.”

He takes another step closer and now they’re not so far apart.

“What if I were to tell you, you could live differently – in an alternate life?”

“A what?”

“That everything that’s happened could be gone in an instant. What would you say to that?”

Tobin shakes her head in confusion. “You mean to forget the past?”

“Exactly.” Greg nods. “What if I were to grant you a choice to leave this all behind you? You would never look back on this.”

“That’s – you – that’s not real, it’s impossible.”

Greg sighs loudly. “It goes against the Elder’s wishes – but I frankly just don’t care. _You are_ my obligation Tobin, I meant every word.”

“What exactly are you offering Greg?”

“A second chance.”

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Alex fumbles with her dorm keys as she finally hears the click of the front door opening as the fatigue hits her hard. So much that she doesn’t see Kelley sitting on the couch reading a book once she walks into the dorm apartment.   

“Al? Are you just getting in?” She asks peering over her shoulder whilst shutting her book close.

Alex nods brushing a piece of messy hair aside. “Yeah.” She practically drops her things on the floor barely caring of the mess she’s making. She plops on the other end of the couch and slumping into the cushions.

“Rough night?” Kelley teases.

Alex rolls her eyes, “Kel please don’t start.”

“Okay, okay. Anyways I went into your room last because I wanted to check up on you since I didn’t see you come in. But then I realized you were gone. You want some coffee?” Kelley calls over her shoulder as she struts to the kitchen.

“Yeah, thanks.” Alex answers gratefully taking off her boots.

Kelley returns with a fresh hot cup of coffee handing it over to zombie like Alex. “How’s she doing?”

Alex just combs a hand through her thick hair in frustration. “She was asleep when I left – I think. I wasn’t planning on staying over – I just crashed. I woke up before my alarm would’ve waked her.” Alex places her cup of coffee onto the table so she can ease back into the couch, her body exhausted and drained. “I don’t know what I’m doing Kel.” She confesses quietly after a moment of silence.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know what to do or feel about Tobin - about everything.”

“Hey I get it. It’s hard.” Kelley soothes.

“ _It’s more than that_.” Alex lets out disheartened. “It’s like I can’t even look at her without – without thinking about that night.” Alex begins to inaudibly cry. “I just – I can’t – “

And within seconds, Kelley leans over wrapping Alex into a motherly bear hug rubbing her back soothingly. “Hey it’s okay Al, its okay. Shh, it’s okay.”

And just like that Alex loses it in the embrace of Kelley’s arms for the fourth time that week.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------**

The sun is literally almost setting once Tobin makes her decision. For hours on end she’s been sitting in the same spot, positioned still and frozen, overlooking the horizon where the sun will almost meet the vast ocean. It’s only then that for the first time – after everything – that her mind is at ease. No jumbled thoughts of worry or longing guilt rummage in the back of her mind or in her heart. Just a feeling – a feeling of peace.

“I can see why I’ve found you here.” An unfamiliar voice rings out. “This is quite serene.”

Tobin turns around abruptly to the voice. “Who – who are you?” She stutters back as she rises to her feet in a guarding stance.

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Who are you?” Tobin questions again, this time impatiently.

“ _Who am I?_ ” He replies still casually approaching Tobin in a confident stride with his arms locked behind his back. “I am the Angel of Destiny.”

Tobin just stares blankly at him in silence.

“Oh don’t look at me in such disbelief. You know I was sent here.”

“Greg did summon you.” Tobin says in understanding.

“Greg does not have the powers to summon me only The Elders can – and from what I’ve heard are apparently your biggest fans.” He jokes finally coming to a stop folding his hands in front of his lap. “That was a joke if you didn’t catch on.”

Tobin scoffs.

“I am simply here on a favor. Do you realize what you’re doing Tobin?”

Tobin nods. “I think so.”

“ _Think?_ Do you not understand the gravity of _my presence_ – the weight of what _your_ decision can hold?”

“I think I know what I’m getting into.” Tobin challenges back.

“ _Oh?_ Have you now? Well I’m glad. Because after a snap of my fingers life will quickly change for you. It is that simple, it is that easy. And if, for whatever reason you feel what it is that you humans call - _regret_ – you nor I could change anything. So I ask you again – _do you realize why I’m here?_ ”

Tobin nods again slowly swallowing the lump in her throat, “Yes.”

“Okay, well that’s it then!” He exclaims with a loud clap of his hands, his demeanor completely changing to excitement. “Shall we get on with it?” He asks placing a gentle touch on her shoulder.

“Whoa – wait - hold on.”

The Angel of Destiny squints his eyebrows in confusion. “ _I beg your pardon?”_

“I have one request.”

“You’re not allowed any.” He replies sternly and impatient folding his arms across his chest.

“After everything I’ve been through – I think I do.” Tobin replies back just as stern and decisive.

The Angel of Destiny scoffs aloud, “Alright then, go on.”

“I want one night. For me – befo – before you have to do whatever it is you have to do.”

The Angel nods his head knocking it side to side in deep contemplation. “That seems reasonable. I won’t dispute that.”

“You’ll agree to that?”

The Angel of Destiny quickly nods his head once. “I will. And it is granted. I am however, very curious as to why you are requesting such a thing? After all, you will remember none of this come tomorrow morning. It is pointless to live these last few hours when everything and anything you know will change completely, is it not?”

And as the picture of Alex’s blue eyes fluttering open from one of their many loved shared mornings comes flooding to the brink of Tobin’s mind, Tobin replies with a curved smile, “Because she matters to me.”

The Angel of Destiny smiles brightly right back. He sigh, “ _Ah yes_ , love! What our hearts desire the most. Pity this is how it shall end.” And with a pat of his hand on one of Tobin’s shoulders, he smiles. “Well then – shall we get on with it?”

And with a snap of his fingers they’re gone.

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

Its then that Tobin realizes two things; one the day has completely passed her by as the stars are brightly lit up in the sky and two that she’s right outside of Alex’s dorm building at the moment. She looks it up and down already knowing in her heart Alex is there without any confirmation. When Tobin turns around to thank the Angel of Destiny for granting her wish he simply isn’t there, quickly vanishing. But it doesn’t really bother Tobin at that moment. None of it does. Not when she makes her way to the front door of the lobby knowing exactly what she wants – what she truly cares about.

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Kelley I already told you I’m fine –” Alex stops frozen in a standstill.

“Hi.” Tobin says breathlessly as she stares into Alex’s beautiful eyes still taken aback by it every time.

“ _Tobin?!_ What are you doing here? You should be in bed! How did you get all the way over here by yourself?! Oh my god – we need you to get back to your place – lemme just get my keys and then I’ll walk you over – maybe I can call Hao or Simon and they can help us get you - ”

“Lex?” Tobin says almost in a breathless whisper.

And Alex’s eyes perk up.

“Can I just come in? Please.” Tobin sweetly asks.

Alex’s lips slowly turn into a soft smile. “Okay.” She softly replies back as she steps aside to let the older girl in.

Tobin finally gets to the couch with major help from Alex. She easily makes herself comfortable on the familiar couch. “Were you busy?” Tobin asks looking up caringly as Alex takes a seat leaving a safe distance.

“No, no.” Alex replies with an honest shake of the head. “I was just about to read and then you knocked.”

Tobin nods. “’I can go if you want.”

“No!” Alex practically yells out a little too quickly. “Stay, you’re fine.”

Tobin smiles honestly. She looks around the empty dorm apartment. “So, no Kelley?”

“No, she and Hope are out on a date night.”

Tobin clicks her tongue. “Sounds fun.”

“Yeah, they needed it. Hope’s been stressed about the season. They’re officially in the finals now.”

Tobin nods proudly. “Nice. Guess I’m finally gonna get out now – with your permission of course.” Tobin jokes.

Alex just hums out a humble chuckle. “Nice try. I don’t think your mom will ever forgive me if I let you out of my sights anytime soon.”

Tobin humbly laughs.

“Hey listen – “Alex gently starts. “I’m sorry I didn’t say bye or anything this morning. I didn’t wanna wake you – I mean I wasn’t even planning on sleeping over. I just crashed – I was tired and last night – I didn’t meant to yell – “

“Lex it’s okay.” Tobin tenderly replies back. She doesn’t want to waste any more time. Instead, she reaches a hand out and brushes through Alex’s hair boldly. Whisking a strand behind her ear. “You’re beautiful, I don’t think I told you that enough.” She faintly whispers as her palm then cups Alex’s cheek in her hand delicately.  

Easily at the touch Alex’s eyes flutter close embracing the gentle caress that she’s almost forgotten.

“I miss this.” Tobin mutters out.

At the sound, Alex’s eyes open wide to find Tobin’s longing look. Alex’s heart races even more. She grabs onto Tobin’s hand that’s cupping her cheek at the moment and turns it inside out. Alex shakes her head, not giving into the heat of the moment. She rises from the couch dropping Tobin’s hand in the process and heads toward the kitchen. “I’m gonna make some tea. Do you want some?” She calls out just completely ignoring the intimate touch.  

“I don’t want tea Lex.” Tobin says back rising from the couch herself following Alex’s every step.

Alex makes it to the kitchen island facing her back to Tobin and tries to gain her composure grabbing onto the counter marble as if her knees would suddenly collapse right then and there. Needing more than a minute she takes a deep breath in and then walks over to Tobin once more faltering in her pace. “Okay, well I can make you some food or something.”

“I’m not hungry either.”

Alex lets outs the deep breath she held in. “ _Well what do you want then Tobin?_ ” She bites back impatiently and brassy.

Tobin smirks. She slowly approaches the frustrated brunette still leaving a safe distance between the two. “I know I’m an idiot Lex. I know I don’t deserve you.” She murmurs.

“Don’t Tobin – I can’t - “Alex chokes out, barely able to look Tobin in the eye at her confession, it hurts too much. So she bows her head down, the tears slowly escaping again. But Tobin wants to see all of her so she softly cups Alex’s face gently in her palms, both gazes looking at each other dead in the eye.

“I know I hurt you.” Tobin continues, her thumbs wiping away at the falling tears. “I never meant any of that. Lex you have to know that, you have to know I didn’t mean it.” The words coming in a whisper centimeters from Alex’s crying face. All Alex can do is give in to the intimate moment leaning in and connecting their foreheads.

“I missed you so much.” Tobin murmurs as she pulls Alex into her wrapping her tight and close. Her lips kissing the side of Alex’s head as the younger brunette buries her crying eyes into the crook of Tobin’s neck her arms holding onto Tobin for dear life.

And they stay like that for god knows how long. Then Tobin connects their foreheads again wanting to see her blue eyes again. “Hi.” She whispers out.”

“Hi.” Alex whispers back in a chuckle. “C’mon on.” Alex breaks the much needed embrace leaving Tobin confused. The blue eyed girl walks all the way to the front door and twists the locks, then flips the light switches off. The only light is from the kitchen which illuminates Tobin’s lean figure whom is still watching Alex’s every step. Alex’s lips turn into a wry smirk as she makes her way over to Tobin again reaching to connect their hands.

“Where are we going?” Tobin asks softly and oblivious.

But Alex doesn’t respond back. She pulls and links their fingers together signaling for Tobin to follow her lead. And she does as she slowly puts the pieces together when they cross the hallway and enter into Alex’s dim lighted bedroom. Alex lets go of their linked hands and steps deeper into her room, just stopping shy from her bed. Tobin’s gaze doesn’t waver as she shuts the door behind her.

“Lock it.” Alex barely whispers.

Tobin turns around just slightly and does what she’s told. She exhales a deep breath and turns back around, this time facing a shirtless Alex Morgan.

“Come here.” Alex softly demands as she releases off her bra.

And Tobin inches closer anticipating to touch the smooth skin she’s missed the most. Alex is the one in charge for the night as she helps Tobin gradually on the bed, the older girl’s clothes still intact, to make sure she’s comfortable and not in an ounce of pain.

“Are you okay?” She asks hovering on top of Tobin who’s lying back against the pillows.

Tobin brightly smiles back and nods.

And when Alex takes this as an assurance she gently places a soft kiss on Tobin’s lips. They’re both smiling into it, both still feeling that spark. Alex pulls back looking down adoringly into Tobin’s brown eyes.

“I still got it.” Tobin jokes as she wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

Alex chuckles cutely and rises off of Tobin and off the bed. She stands at the edge of the mattress still lustfully looking at Tobin while taking off her jeans one leg at a time. Tobin intently staring right back as she too rises and sits on the edge of the bed. Alex brushes a hand through her locks unsure whether she should make the first move. But Tobin decides for her.

“Will you lie down?” She asks the brunette softly.

Alex practically beams and nods in response. Tobin’s eyes never falter off Alex’s vulnerable body as the younger girl comfortably settles herself in. Tobin begins to hover on top of her as she throws the blankets around them as Alex cradles her arms around Tobin’s neck. They stare lovingly at each other in the silence.

“What are you thinking about?” Alex whispers looking at Tobin’s lips.

Tobin shakes her head. “Nothing. I’m just trying to remember all of this. All of you.”

Alex cups Tobin’s face in her palms delicately and kisses both her cheeks once while Tobin closes her eyes in at ease.

“I almost lost you.” The words escaping Tobin’s lips without a thought. Her eyes open when she feels Alex’s thumbs caressing her cheeks. “I would’ve lost you Lex.” Tobin says once again, almost confessing the truth. But she knows she has to hold everything back. Feeling completely overwhelmed, holding Alex back in her arms, she lies on her back as Alex shifts to wrap her arms around Tobin’s torso this time her head in the nook of Tobin’s neck. As they both lie there wrapped up in each other in nothing but silence. Tobin’s fingertips rubbing the softness of Alex’s back kissing the top of her head every now and again.

“I don’t think I ever stopped loving you Tobin - after everything. I could never hate you.” Alex utters out in the stillness.

This time Tobin shifts again, hovering slightly above Alex. “You should’ve. You had every right to.”

Alex shakes her head. She traces Tobin’s jawline with her fingertips looking at Tobin’s lips once again. “I wanted to – but I couldn’t.” She confesses. “The night of the crash – I went into your room at the hospital. It was just you and me and you were barely – I could barely recognize you. You have no idea how much I wished you could’ve just woken up that night. I just wanted to hold you again.”

Tobin doesn’t want Alex to continue because it’s all too heartbreaking to hear. She leans her forehead on Alex and kisses her softly.

“I could’ve lost you too.” Alex whimpers out, her eyes begin to water.

And Tobin kisses her softly on the lips once more. Then cheek after cheek. Then the skin in between her eyes and then her forehead. Her lips slowly moving down to the brunette’s jawline and then the sides of her neck. Her lips making their way onto the brunette’s shoulders one by one. Finally Tobin kisses Alex’s chest where she thinks Alex’s heart is. And Alex’s moans and whimpers escape her lips and into the rest of the night when she can feel Tobin’s lips on the space between Alex’s breasts especially when one of Alex’s hand holds onto the back of Tobin’s neck as the other free hand grips onto Tobin’s shoulder as the older girl’s head disappears underneath the blankets further and further down.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all! Comments?


	52. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it has definitely been a while since my last update. SORRY!
> 
> This is my last semester & these past weeks have really picked up. None the less, you awesome readers are overdue for several chapters which I have been working on. So make no mistake I have been writing in small and large increments since the last update. It’s just that me actually writing comes in waves. STILL SORRY!
> 
> Make no mistake I’m still finishing this story. FOR SURE. In the meantime, I posted a chapter index list of this entire work so you kind of have an inkling of how the rest of the story will unfold. Also, I put in a tidbit of snippets for you guys. Like I said, sometimes when I write for some reason I don’t write things in order. So these small spoilers varies from chapter to chapter. And I’m sorry for those who aren’t totally into this one but I promise there is A LOT of Talex in the upcoming updates. And by judging from the index list you guys can already tell. So hang in there because it DOES pick up.

31\. The Second Date, And More to Come  
32\. “What Is Your Job Tobin?”  
33\. You’re A Comfortable Feeling (And by comfortable I mean that heart stopping, nervous sweat, & trembling giddy insides comfortable)  
34\. “But Really, We’re More Than Just Friends…Right?”  
35\. Weekend Trip  
36\. Greg’s Warning  
37\. Keeping My Head Afloat  
38\. Thanksgiving Plans (Can’t Seem To Get Enough)  
39\. Close To Being Perfect  
40\. The Catch Up  
41\. Girls Night Out Part II  
42\. Surprise  
43\. Surprise Part II  
44\. “What Is Your Job Tobin?” (Greg’s Girl)  
45\. A Night Outside of Ruby’s  
46\. She Was Blindsided  
47\. I Don’t Like Seeing You With Him  
48\. You’ve Reached Ty’s Voicemail (The Build Up)  
49\. Found You (The Accident)  
50\. “Can I Just Get A Moment?”  
51\. These Final Weeks  
52\. The End (Tobin’s POV)


End file.
